welcome to the universe of the four gods and the true earth kings!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after becoming neo queen serenity and living through the pain and suffering to get where she is. now she is able to find her soul mates who have been reincarnated. and will be able to take their seat of earth and moon kings like they were supposed to be. follow the story and see where it will go to. hotohori is diamond. and tasuki is rubius.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

usagi made her way to the national library as she took a sigh. she thought back on her long long life. she was born to vegeta and bulma who was the reborn former queen serenity. after her birth with her twin brother trunks was when the whole of the sayen race was brought back along with the genyu force. zarbon, and the three dead moon circus members. That was when she remember some of her past life. But everything all went south when she met prince diamond and rubius crimson they both tried to tell her something but it seemed they never got the chance to tell her. But after that trip to the future she found out that mamaru was not the guy who he was supposed to be. He was the prince of earth but his true colors showed once they came back. She never spoke up on anything. Mamoru became abusive sure he seemed like that before but it seemed it just got worst. As time went on she was beat and well one day she was forced to have sex with him. That was before he left but it was not to college. amara seemed to think she knew but it seemed never found out until she had rini and Keisuke. In which was protected by old friends of hers. When the battle of chaos happened she found out that mamaru was working with her and was her soul mate. He let out that he kept her and diamond and rubius apart from each other since he knew they was her soul mate. After he announced that he casted a old spell that sent her back in time. Pluto came along with her.. Pluto explained to her everything she needed to do to become the queen she was born to be. As time went on she went to death city since pluto told her it was where she needed to go. That is where she met spirit. She was married to him for a few years and had two sets of twins from him. But their marriage ended when he turned out to be a dick and a man whore so she divorced him . but they remained good friends though. Lord death wanted to have a heir and since she is sailor cosmos she was the powerful one he needed. She gave him a son and a daughter. she introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her but she never knew he was really the egyption god of knowledge long story when it came down to that. . but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. but his grandmother never knew about his twin brother shizuo. she never knew what was going on until later on. she also had to take her daughter place in the winter war. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. and gifted her with his sword spirit. she adopted three children in her life. She was captured by james knowing what she was and his obsession. He locked her in the basement and used chains to lock her powers away. But she never knew of what happened to her son. But he never knew he had a daughter as well. She used her powers to send the child to a place where she would be cared for until she was free. That was before she was shackled back into the power cut off chains. In which endymion invented. But spirit came to save her for what happened and nurse her back to health. They tried again only to fail and only remain friends she had two sons from him again. but it came time to the final battle with chaos and final face off then she met a man named ryuuken she had twins from him but end the end she was devorced by him when it came down to the fact him becoming a big named doctor changed him. But in the end he never stopped loving her. but the last time she was happy was when she was married to Lucius and had draco and hermione. But she never knew what was going on with draco and drumbledor. In the end dumbledor confessed he forced a unbreakable vow to make draco not to tell what horrors and pain and suffering he suffered since he started school there. In the end Lucius was forced to watch what happened to their son. And draco was forced to watch his father burn to death. End the end dumbedor was the dark lord. After all of that was the time she had to face Chaos was easy to take down. But when it came to mamaru it was tough the battle lasted two weeks and it took everything she had only to be badly beat and the worst of the worst to happen to her. But in the end she opened the gates of hell that how the battle finally ended. In relief she passed out in her own blood and cum. Kenpachi came to take her to be healed and checked over. He was always protective over her. usagi sighed and knew she needed to stop thinking of the past. But she was about to meet up with her daughter miaka and her friend who she thought was her own child. Even though she was worried still since draco and tamaki has not been found yet.

 **"MOMMY!"** cheered Miaka

Usagi grunted from her daughter pouncing on her. she was not fully healed from the battle of chaos and endymion. The silver crystal was fighting wha was in her system still. But she was happy to see her kingdom to be welcomed it was the age of crystal Tokyo. Usagi sighed and pushed her daughter who she was happy to see her never got her father genes. While she knew her daughter was smart she just never used it. Harry was the same way. But miaka was placed under a spell to make sure when she was ready to use her powers she would be ready at the proper time. usagi sighed and pushed the pain back as she kissed her daughter forehead. While yui watched on and wished usagi was her mother, but that is a wish she would be never granted. She thought of usagi as her own mother. even though she is the queen of the earth and the moon. So sure she was a tad bit jealous of her best friend since she is a princess and have the most best mother in the world. She was after all neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. Well used to be sailor moon now in her final form.. Yui blinked when she felt someone hug her and only to know it was usagi. As she smiled and hugged her back happy that she thought of her as something…

"Wow! Is the National Library really that... national?" asked Miaka

Shaking their heads at her comment that was just made. usagi sighed and knew that her daughter can be rather a air head sometimes. But she knew where she got that gene from. It was from james. While yui looked up at usagi and sighed she should be her daughter. But she knew that usagi thought of her as something but not sure what…while she followed the older woman who didn't look much older than them. But she understood about the ways things worked and how there is more than humans out there… she knew miaka has some sort of seal on her. And she was raised by by her grandparents. And even though her father tried his best to train her. All she wanted to do is what miaka wanted to do. And this was the only granddaughter he had trouble with training. And making sure that she was able to be proud of her royal blood. And her powers in which ad sealed away until she was able to show them that she was ready to use them.

"Guys, it was a joke! Mom really don't give me that look you starting to remind me of ami and amara! Okay maybe it wasn't a good one but...wait up!" cried Miaka

Miaka rushed after her friend and mother so she wouldn't be left behind. she was like her father when it came down to the library. and the thing was the brief family owned it so usagi was able to take any book she wanted with out waiting in line. As well since she was the queen of the earth and the moon. So she was able to take anything she wanted when she wanted. And so could she and her other siblings but she chose not to since she was like her twin brother way to much. As soon as usagi entered the library, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up in alarm. Her powers as pluto was working. Since she was able to use every power of any sailor scout that has ever lived. even though she has to learn how to use those powers. Even though she is the most powerful scout alive. There was ancient magic in the building she can sense it and taste it. it was calling out to her as if it wanted her to find it.. and it bothered her how eerily familiar it was, but for the life of her she could not place where she felt this before as if it was meant to have her come and find it and be there to save it. that was something she was confused over why does this always happen to her. this was when she needed her sword spirits with her. but she needed all four of them out on the search for tamaki and draco.

Miaka tried to catch her breath thinking she should of listen to her grandfather who tried to train her. Miaka heard Yui say something about returning a book. Feeling bored already, Miaka decided that she was hungry and what luck! There were vending machines in here. Walking up to one, she noticed that her mother there leaning against the wall. but she knew for the fact that the cane that belonged to lucius was shrunk down. She wish she was able to meet her one step father. she heard nothing but great things about Lucius. But she is also worried about her two brothers. She knew that they would be found soon. She hoped they would be found soon. Sure she tried to get on the search team for them. but she was told it was best that she remaided doing what she was doing. Sure guts and casca was helpful to her in some ways. But they had to be sent on the search team as well. Even her one brother and sister was sent. She sighed sometimes she wished she would be able to do what her family and friends does. But for now she was not able to do so. She wanted to know what human life is like and that is what she was going to do while she was able to do so.

"Do you want any mama?" asked Miaka

usagi shook her head and remained still after she showed her the drink she had. That strange feeling was getting stronger. bad enough they have some people of her friend hades living in her kingdom, and since storybrooke was no more. the silly thing was emma her second adopted child since bloom was her first. she still cant get over that she was a grandmother.. emma was with them and sadly her parent who they are was not shocking to her. but they didn't judge her since she blood adopted her and she was no longer human.. She had walked around the main lobby, trying to find the source. It led her here before disappearing. her books where capsulized that just came in today. Miaka shrugged, not noticing the intense look on her mother's face. She searched her pockets briefly and pulled out a coin before dropping it accidentally on the floor. Leaving her bag on the ground for a second, she bent down to get it. Then she heard flapping noises from behind her. Turning just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone. Shaking her head, she looked to where she knew her cousin was leaning on to ask if there was really a bird there or was it just her imaginationr but, she was no longer there. Turning around, Miaka caught sight of her mother running down the hallway where she thought she saw that weird bird. Curious,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka followed and found a room that was labeled for civilians to Keep Out . If it wasn't for her mother's sake even though her family did own the place and she is the queen of the earth and the moon, she wouldn't bother going in the dusty room but since it was open.. she opened the door carefully only to find her mother in the middle of a frantic search of something that she herself was not even able to see. she knew that her mother was a trained person and in more than one way that is something that she knew and looked up to. and wished to be like her one day but that was a wish that is. She was always proud of her mother and wish she was as strong as she was. But she knew she was not ready to go that far just yet. And she would let her know when she was ready. Even grandpa vegeta was worried about her not wishing to train. But he knew she had to be ready for the training that she would get. And it would be more than one way of training. she knew she would never be like her bastard father. He was a sick man. Uncle severus protective over her and all of her siblings. She wondered what was going on and why she was acting the way she was.

"mama, what are you doing?" asked Miaka

usagi slowly walked backwards towards her daughter just in case something bad was going to happen. While she was not trying to transform. She felt something like the time gated calling out to her. Miaka was starting to freak out due to her mothers behavior. She knew her mother is protective by nature from her training under her grandpa vegeta and how she is. in which she chose to have a seal on her until she was ready. And her sayien side as well it was something she would understand one day when she final chose to have her seal taken off. When the door opened again, Miaka jumped and looked behind her only to see a confused Yui wondering what the hell was going on and why are they in this room. it done mean she owns the library she was able to go into other rooms that was not meant to go into..

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yui

Miaka jumped from Yui's voice as she turned around even though she had a seal on her power's it doesn't mean that she didn't know what to do or think in time's like this. She did live and was raised by her grandparents. Usagi sighed and knew there was something that she was not going to get over anytime soon. And that there was something that there was calling out to her. as if it wanted her to find it. even though she felt comfort to what ever was calling out to here. As if it was something she was meant to find. She sighed when she heard her mothers voice inside of her mind. It was more of her past life self that anything. But she was not going to push it away. If her mother was telling her to do what was right then she will do what is right. She sighed and not sure if she would bring the others in on this one. But for now she just needed to feel it out. And find out what it is and what it wanted. It clearly wanted her and her daughter to find it. even though yui was there and was probably not meant to find it in the first place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

usagi was still scanning the area since that feeling just became stronger she felt it to be a portal and it felt connected to her somehow. she just didn't know how connected to it that she knew of.. Miaka explained that there was a bird in the library and that her mother just ran into this room, searching for something in which was normal for her to see on who her mother is. And as well her family she was born into. But she didn't voice those thoughts to yui she just tries her best to think differently.. Yui scowled and said it was a ridiculous notion that birds would be in the National Library, let alone in the Restricted Section. Kagome just shushed them and listen. She was after the king of all sayiens and the former queen serenity daughter. They were reincarnated just like the rest of them and found each other. She even has the blood line of the frieza clan since they blood adopted her into their family. And that was something that shocked them all. But accepted them none the less for the fact that they did what they had done to show they have changed and that they want to be family or friends. It was quiet for a while before...

* * *

 _ ***THUD!***_

* * *

A book fell to the ground while usagi neared it. The other two were right behind her. Lifting the book usagi leafed through it. it was not a dark object so that was a good thing for the time being. but the book was a portal and it wanted to send them somewhere. that is the only thing she could think of at this point in time. since she was one who knew the laws of time and space.. Miaka peered over her mother's shoulder and wondered what in the world was going on since her mother was making sure it didn't belong to albus dumbledor or anything, that is all they needed another horcrux and that with albus oming back to life. She knew draco and tamaki will be found soon enough well it was what she hoped. It was breaking her heart to know two of her sons are missing. But for now she needed to think on what is going on. but her mothers voice inside of her mind was telling her it was ok and this is meant to happen. Usagi sighed and kinda didn't know what to think on this. Maybe it might be a good thing when it came down to what is about to happen to them. and maybe a bad thing as well but for now she needed to make sure that she kept her daughter safe and yui safe,

"it's called the Universe of the Four Gods." said usagi

Miaka raised an eyebrow at one her mother, she knew she was a genius just like her father and mother they are known genius. Sure she didn't get that part of her mother. But she really kinda didn't want to be like her mother. She just wanted to have fun and be like a normal human for a while. Even though she was not human but it was her wish. And she knew one day she would have to accept what she is. But she is just not ready on that part of her life just yet.. but this was interesting. but then again she should of expected the latter on the thought she knew other language's that she learned growling up it was something that being one of the brief family and as well for the fact that she is born royalty. As well so she was as well. But she chose to keep her royal blood to herself. Even though people knew she was related to the brief family somehow and her mother is being the queen of the earth and the moon. And most of all her grandparents was reincarnated as their former selves. she was proud of her family and her mother. And she was going to be one day just like her. She was one to think of her mother as a hero. With all she has done in her long just never knew what yui thought about all of this. Even though she never knew she was jealous of her for the fact she has a better family and the mother she has always wanted.

"I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese mama! but then again you are after all one of the known genius in the world." chirped Miaka

Usagi sighed and only rolled her eye's the girl was to much like her dammed sadly minako as well and it was just creepy. yui giggled from the scowl she saw on her friends who she thought of as a mother face. she knew what she was thinking it was about her one sailor scout if she remembered correctly her name was minako. and her husband seemed to dont get through his skull about that she was not his.. even she wished she was her mother. Her parents don't love her at all. And all the motherly affection she has ever gotten was from usagi. And it was just not fair sometimes that miaka who happens to be her best friend was the one who got it all. The best family in the world. And as well that she was royalty in many families. But this was something she could never have so she only hoped and pretended that she was blood related and usagi's daughter. So sure she was probably never going to be stop being jealous of miaka for many times.

"This is a story of a girl who made her dream come true. after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku. and many powers were bestowed upon her. the story itself is a spell with a riddle attached to it. the one who read's it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story. this story becomes real the moment the first page is turned." read usagi

Yui and Miaka looked at each other both wondering what it meant, but sagiusagi attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text she knew the riddle it was time travel since being who she was and knew it well. The power of pluto told her that much. And that her mothers voice was telling her that it was going to be ok. And follow what it wants her to do. it was something that was not connected to her. and as well the world in this book was indeed a universe that was real. the book was just the object that transports. Then, suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the three of them. A phoenix appeared, as if guiding them to where a place that was going to be meant to be their home. Miaka recognized it from the library. It led them into a vortex filled with stars? It was like they were going through time and space and into another universe something usagi was all to familiar with to her liking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and the other's then found themselve's in a desert like environment. but the riddle was no more. Usagi was the one who figured it out with the power of pluto. But she was going to keep that to herself when it came down to what she knew. Sometimes she didn't trust yui on things. Even though she knew that yui will have some part in this place but she was not even sure how and what just yet. The time gates was not able to tell her that. But it did let her send a message to pluto to gather everyone and tell them to start gathering things. And preparing to head here once she figured out how. usagi sighed and scratched the back of her head knowing this was going to be a new on her since she wasn't familiar with this place. plus yui don't even remembering that she slept for freakign over a few thousand years old.

"Where are we?" asked Miaka

Miaka was dumb but she knew when she was stuck somewhere else. well she should be since the type of family she lives with and freinds she has. well that also goes for family freinds as well. thank the moon that she never emptied her pockets before she came to her daughter she still had things on her like potions and so one and so forth from her travels from the war. And she was sure as hell not in good health right now. And with lots on her mind like her two sons who has not been found well from what she knew so far that is. But for the time being that she would have to see what this place is. Even though it feels like home and as if she and her family was meant to belong here. And so it was something that would be good at exploring.. but she wished she was much more healthier. She hated endymion with everything she had within her. she don't even have her kings and soul mates with her all because of him. But then again she had a feeling she would find them again one day.

"In ancient China." said usagi

usagi felt for the for her silver crystal and let out a relieved sigh as it was still where she had it at. The moon forbid if the silver crystal landed in the wrong hands it was doom for anyone and her death. She was the queen after all and knew she needed to protect her birth right. usagi sighed and knew that yui was not going to take the news so well about what she had just said. It seemed to have piped down ever since she touched that Chinese book. Yui and Miaka looked at her questioningly, usagi groaned and knew this was not going to go over well. And by the name of kami her child should know better than to act dumb when it comes down to things like this. She was born into a family that was used to things of such nature. And now her pup is going to play im the stupid card. She wondered if she got some of james genes in her. In which she was hoping the would grow out of her sooner or later. But then again she was told her pup likes to play dumb to get out of things and she was rather smart. usagi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. as she ran her fingers through her long silver hair in the normal serenity hair style. and digged in her pockets to see if she had any thing left on her. thank the moon for her powers and subspaced pockets to make smaller so she could pack more in her sighed in relief that she had a few of them with them. she smirked so that meant they had some place to sleep tonight. the capsule house was going to be good enough until they all find out what they had to do and what this all meant them to even be here. yui was freaking out still about what she had just said and with a straight face as well. While miaka was just playing along with her friend making it look like she didn't understand what was going on. And then again this was what always annoyed her mother when she was playing I want to be a normal human card. Miaka knew that she should not be doing stuff like this but she was wanting to be normal before she had to let go of the normal human part of her. Yui was wondering what the hell was going on and why the hell is everything different here. This should not be normal. Even though she should expect nothing less.

"Ancient China?" asked Yui

usagi groaned and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their clueless way of thinking. But she can't blame yui. This is the first time yui been sucked into something. but then again miaka should be used to things like this. She was her daughter after all and she knew dammed well that she was trained to all things that was not normal and human. So this was something that she knew all to well. And it seemed that miaka was trying to act like yui to try and be human. usagi sighed and knew this was a good thing for her daughter. But she knew that one day she would have to accept the life she was born into. Even though she felt for yui and her life. But she had this feeling that yui was jealous of her daughter. But she knew that she had to buy her time when it came down to seeing if she was or not. And that would not be a pretty sight.. plus being around death gods. arrancars and espada as well. so this should be a walk in the freakin park for her to get through this.

"That book was written in ancient Chinese, right? It means we've been transported into it. And daughter of mine you was raised around this so you should be used to this my child.." explained usagi

Usagi's was tempted to tell her that she has been through almost the same thing but refrained from alarming them even more than they already were. and Miaka was going to be whacked in the head by her since she was annoyed. She looked to see if there was any sign of civilization while Yui, wide eyed went closer to Miaka and elbowed her hard on the head. Usagi groaned and knew this was when she needed amara and rei. They knew how to take control over things with miaka. But then again she knew that they would be here soon enough when she found a way to get them all here. But for now she has more things she needed to worry about. Like her daughter and her friend. Yui groaned and wondered why did miaka do something like that for. Sure they were confused on what was going on. but she was going to get her back from what she has just done. she has a lot of anger towards miaka since she has a much more better life and family than her. and most of all that she has the best mother in the whole world.

"Hey, does this hurt?" asked Yui

Miaka countered her with a powerful punch, sending Yui flying from her pounding her elbow into her head. usagi eyebrow was twitching in annoyance she wanted to beat both of them at the moment. She wished her daughter would think for a moment and remember she has been through stuff like this before. And knew she was not human or anything. But for now she was going to let her daughter do what she was going to yui landed as she regained some form of consciousness. But then again she knew that she was going to have to figure out what is real and was not real. Sure she seen things through out her life since she was with one of usagi children and friends with her. but sometimes she never controlled her anger and jealousy around others and sometimes that she thinked that someone would notice and make sure she would not harm no one of the royal family. Even though she has always been watched by some of the scouts and starlights when she was in the palace studying or in the palace having fun with miaka.

"Yes, it does! Now cut it out you evil cow!" growled Miaka

Yui pushed herself up and started rubbing her head Miaka was a moron but it seemed that she was able to punch hard and only little training with her grandfathers and some of the others as well. so guessing that was sure enough to make a powerful punch. even though she had her magic sealed it was still be able to be used from the core. But usagi was grumbling about to strangled someone to make them shut the hell up. Even though she knew her daughter was trying to play as normal as she was. But it was not becoming of her and it was annoying her. But she would accept her daughter the way she is. And know that this sort of thing takes time and hope that's all she had to do. Plus it don't help that tamaki and draco are missing. She sighed and hoped that they are going to be found, she still have to tell miaka about her two brothers. while yui finally realized that this was no dream and had to think of what to do. Even though miaka was used to it as well. But she was still I want to play human mind. Yui wanted to know what in the world how does this even exist.

"Ow This hurts too much to be a dream." grumbled Yui

usagi turned to face them with an irritated look on her face. She was serious this time about them getting their act together. she was to much like her father and mother when it came down to things like soothed his mistress from her inner world. Her daughter was finally being calm since she has got I am trying to play human mode. While yui is not helping matters with his mistress nerves. she needed them to start acting normally so she was able to fix things like she always did;. she should of known what her daughter was going to act like this when she entered something that she should be at least used to because of who her family is and what sort of family she was born into.. usagi finally had it with the way yui was acting. She was whining and it was finally getting on her dammed nerves. And she knew she would of never lasted a day with the crap she went through. Hell she would of never lasted first year of wizarding school with out blowing herself up with her freaking wand.

"This is no dream! Get a-" snapped usagi

usagi's eye's widened behind her dark glasses when she felt someone coming. As she hissed in her way about to tell the girls to run when a group of men, around twenty or so, surrounded them. usagi cursed herself for not sensing them sooner. Apparently, she needed more training. Miaka and Yui were a few feet away from her and Yui was being held around her neck. usagi pinched the bridged of her nose and knew what was about to come and this was not the shining moment of her daughters smarts. This is when she wished her daughter would not play human and do what she needed to do. she even avoids her princess duties. In which annoys her other siblings when it came down to them doing what they were meant to do. but for now it was no the time to be thinking like this. Even though when it came down to what was going on.

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" asked Miaka

usagi and Yui sweat dropped. She needed to have a good talk with her child on timing of having a stupid moment. And this was sure as hell not one of them. And sure as hell knew that her fathers and the others didn't teach her something like that.. Even though her one child here miaka was not making her happy about her right now. but for now she needed to make sure none of them get hurt and the perverts around them get knew what they are thinking with the power she had,, but she was not going to show them that she was sick by them,

"We are NOT acrobats, we're human slave traders, girl! And you and you're friends are coming with us. We'll catch a fair price just with your clothes."

"Hey, boss! That silver hair odd one one with the dark glass's, do we have to sell her?"

One of the men smirked as they eyed usagi hungrily. Usagi tried so hard not to gag at what is being said. And it was not the only time when something like this has happened in her very long long life.. even when she mated with griffth was not even this bad. But she did have two children that they share together. It took so long to save him from the life he lived. usagi was about to snap someone wrist off when she felt one of them slap her ass.. Miaka only looked at him, slowly processing everything that was going on and finally coming back to her right mind and not I want to play human side, this is why they sealed the powers away and will let her have them back once she was able to show them that she was able to use them with responiblity of the life she had to sooner or later accept that she was born into.

"Human...slave..." said Miaka

"Miaka!" cried Yui

This was no time for the girl to play stupid.. this only caused the man holding her to tighten his grip. this angered usagi further and she felt the beast within her power wanting to have her transform but that was not the right thing right now to do. she had to hold back until she knew more about this place. until then she had to act like a muggle and a normal human if she even remembered how to do that but she will not let this happen to her daughter and her daughter friend. Yui was like a daughter to her but she was not going to let no harm to happen to her. She was going to have to murder them sooner or later. And she was not going to be kind about it she was a killing perfection and she was not going to hide it..

"Hurt them and you will pay you lowly human's." hissed usagi

Usagi was now in front of her daughter. Yui was on her right with the man behind her, still holding the blonde in place. Miaka looked at her mother and was shocked to see such an intense expression on her face. Usually her mother was always so gentle and sweet but now, and sure she knew she was a killing perfection and she would not care who she killed in front of. She has seen her mother and her family kill way to much and she was used to it but yui on the other hand has not seen her mother and her family killing just yet. anyone with half a brain would cower at the angry flashes of her snapped out of it and thought it was her chance to help Yui. She ran towards the man holding her and elbowed the guy's chin. She didn't hear her mothers's protests and tried to head-butt the next one but there was just too many of them that they threw her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" cried Miaka

They only tugged harder. Yui tried to go to Miaka but her wrists were grabbed by another man, once again rendering her helpless. usagi heard the whimpering from her daughter and yui. Eyes narrowing dangerously behind her dark glasses that shielded from bright lights. and since her eye sight was still not back fully from the albus last attack. And mixed with endymion attack she just have to play it out. plus her scarf was covering the scars around her neck from what he tried to do to her. and the silver crystal with her powers and the venom stopped her from bleeding them to death and sealed the wound when her throat was sliced open.., she started to punch one in the gut and then kick the other behind her where it counts. Then she raised her other foot and landed a round house kick on another one. A small smirk graced her lips something she and her father noticed that some of the men she had knocked unconscious were starting to wake up. If this keeps up- A man suddenly grabbed her neck and slammed her against a dried up tree making her scream from the pain in her back lucky she carried her meds.. She could hear the others laughing and cursing at her. She lifted her hands to try and pry his grimy hands off, but he only tightened his grip. Usagi tried to kick him, but her dwindling air supply made it difficult to concentrate. she couldnt use none of her powers since she didnt know what kind of place this is. saw another male with his back to her. Apparently, he had flung her offender a few feet away and was now standing between her and a couple of angry slave traders. her confusion and curiosity aside and made a mad dash for Miaka and Yui who were still being restrained. Just as she dismissed the thought of her savior completely, she heard him say something about this being fun before he plunged in fist first into a fierce brawl. the two other girls were just as stunned as their captors. The latter inched them slowly away from the commotion in fear. This, however, was a futile attempt as usagi threw herself at them, sending the five of them rolling on the ground. During their fall, and the screams of pain miaka knew what she was doing since they are legal now. the two men lost their hold on Miaka and Yui. The blonde was the first to recover as she quickly grabbed Miaka's wrist and retreated to a safe spot. usagi mentally commended Yui for her vigilance and proceeded to knock the males unconscious. Getting back on her feet, usagi looked around to see that strange male toying with the few remaining bandits dancing around them. Rolling her eyes, usagi picked up a few stones, took had watched the whole thing and were surprised by two things one usagi can seriously kick ass and two, the man who helped their friend and daughter had a glowing 'ogre' kanji symbol on his forehead…

"Thank you for your assistance." said usagi

If it wasn't for him then she would've been forced to use her energy and as well transform and then she'd have to explain more than she needed to. Yui nodded to him hesitantly while Miaka quickly got over her tentativeness and grinned brightly. But usagi was making sure she does things how she normally do them. after all she is a queen and has to act like one when she needed to. she was even able to use any kind of her power. Or even transform. But she did what she had to do. and was doing what she needed to do and make sure it was ok to use her powers in this world. But for mow she needed to make sure that it was safe enough to even use any form of power in this world. And as well she needed to find out more about it. and whoever this person was who helped them out. In which it did kill her pride to even have the help. But she has to take what she could get until she has the feel of this world. But there was something here that felt familiar to there. And she didn't know what it was just right now but she would find out what it was soon enough. The feeling was just not new to her. it was something that she has waited way to long to find.

"Yeah! Thanks, mister!" chirped Yui

Miaka noted that he was easy on the eyes. Even though she should be acting like th princess that she was born to be. He had long dark hair tied from the base of his neck all the way down to his lower back. His greyish blue eyes were quite mesmerizing, too. Surely someone that handsome wasn't a bad person. He did help them after all. The man raised a slender eyebrow. he stopped eye fucking her mother. usagi glared at him to show him he better to stop or he was not going to like what she would do to him. She sighed and she knew that this was not going to end well. He seemed like the type of man who was doing this out of money for some sort of reason. she was going to sit back and watch to see what was going to happen and how it was going to play out.. miaka and yui never took notice to what he was looking at. But usagi narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. she felt him push off what he was feeling about her and it was creeping her the fuck out.

"Huh? I didn't do it for free, you know. Now, pay up or shut up."

He reached out his hand expectantly. The three girls only blinked, not moving. The man sighed and scratched his head as if he was dissapointed in what he was seeing before him. hell he would take the fighter for payment but he wasn't like that. hell he wouldn't mind if the one with the glasses do something with him for payment. hell he would her with him and say screw it about the other two. but he also had this feeling about her that was boarder lines obsession and he barely knew her. he had this feeling because she was a fighter a good one at that. and he had this feeling she was deadly and would be able to kill you if she wanted to.

"Oh man, don't tell me I rescued some penniless girls for nadda. well even though one of you are hot and gave me a mega boner. Ah, well, see you later, poor people even though one of you could offer me something." groanded tamahome

And he walked away waving his hand. usagi sweat dropped from what had just happened and it was something they should of expected from the first sight of him. All she wanted to do is snap her fingers and send mars fire after him.. For some reason, he reminded her of seiya and shunsui and kesuke had more finesse and was more dramtic when it came to her ex husband was better than this and he cheated on her. usagi's hand instinctively placed itself above the spot where the transformation locket that held the silver crystal was at and sighed that it was still there. Yui fumed while Miaka rummaged through her pocket for some money even if tamahome was already nowhere in , it was the frustration that was at fault, but the usually calm Yui had the sudden urge to follow that strange man and give him a piece of her mind.

"Leave him alone, Yui. It's enough that he didn't forcefully ask us to give him money." lectured usagi

"She's already gone, mama." said Miaka

Looking around, Yui was, indeed, nowhere to be found. Turning to her daughter and sighed it was something she knew what happened. But she needed to make sure her thoughts was correct on this one. She felt the time and space vortex open. So she must have been sent back. But she knew her daughter would not even listen to her. she sighed and knew they needed to find that person who helped them to gain more information on this place. It seemed he was something that was important to them. she felt power from him as well. But she was not sure what sort of power he has. But for now she needed to get her daughter and get moving and start their hunt for information. And in her daughters case for yui since she would not listen to her in the first place that yui already was sent back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner daughter of mine!" growled usagi

Didn't wait for a reply and began walking away, Cursing under her breath, she urged her daughter to follow her and regroup with their blonde friend. Being separated was a bad idea, especially in such a foreign land. Who knows what's lurking out there.. they just needed to find a place that was full of people they are able to find the information that was needed. she sighed she hoped that they find her sons tamaki and draco soon and they would never know if he was found until she was able to get some sort of connection to the other world. she was not even sure what and how to reopen the portal to make any sort of contact with the others. But now is better as any to tell her daughter on that two of her brothers are missing and not sure what was going on. even though she has a feeling that she knew that they were missing already. And hope they would be found soon and safe. But usagi knew all to well they are not safe where ever they might be at. And it killed her to know that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was livid as she followed tamahome to try and knock some sense into him when a bright light surrounded her again. She recognized that it was the same light they saw in the library. Looking back to where her friends were, she disappeared and was transported back to the library. It was still dusty and dark and the same as before meaning they were gone for only a while. She ran through some columns of books before finding the same ancient Chinese book, The Universe of the Four Gods, on the floor. She read through it and realized that everything that happened to them was real. She continued reading. Apparently, usagi and Miaka were riding on a hay cart trying to find that mysterious male and ask where he took their friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and usagi_

Usagi and Miaka and were indeed taking a hay-ride to town while listening to the murmurs of the people who were staring at them in annoyance as if they wanted to sit there and look at them as if they are something to be studied. Usagi sighed and had her eyes closed and was trying to get a connection again with pluto. And to see what she should do and go about things from now on as well what she was thinking and getting a connection to pluto. since miaka was sure as hell not used to this sort of things. but for now she was going to learn while they are here. it was going to be a good thing for her. that was what the both of them though. while miaka getting annoyed by them all gawking at her.

Who are those girls?"

"What strange clothes..."

"That silver odd haired one is pretty i wouldn't mind making her my wife…"

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Miaka

Miaka folded her arms behind her head looked at the whispering crowd. Sure she should know. But it seemed that she was not going to be using her brain in this one. Since she has been through this before and it seemed it didn't make her remember of all of the times that she has been through something like this. usagi did the same and closed her eyes behind her custom made glasses for moment before opening them again and replying in a hushed tone, usagi sighed and knew that miaka was not used to such things since she don't even remember the times she has been through something like this. but she was starting to have something new now. Usagi had this feeling that her child would be ok and would pretty much learn a lot from this world. And that is something she needed to learn a lot about. But for now she needed to make her understand why they were looking at them like this. Even though she was used to having perverts look at her in this way.

"Maybe it's because they aren't used to a couple of girls from modern crystal tokyo riding a hay cart in ancient China." said usagi

Shaking her head, usagi was just watched as everything gone but. And had to say the place was a lovely homely look about it. she still wanted to know what the feeling she was searching for while she tried to connect to it. whatever it was it was in this city or town or kingdom whatever they call it here. She just needed to know what it was and who it was. immediately when she opened her eyes and spotted tamahome walking through the crowds. Nudging Miaka, she jumped off of the cart and waited for her cousin to do the same. After both of them got off, they thanked the driver who was only confused and ran straight into the crowd. Not really grasping the situation this was easier if she was able to use flash step or anything like that. she hated acting human it was a pain in her ass and she was far to old to remember what it like..

"What's wrong, mama? Why'd we get off here?" asked Miaka

usagi pulled her daughter through the crowd and let out a sigh when she took note that she missed him and would have to search for him all over again.. . she stopped so she would be able to explain why she stopped and think of a plan to hunt down this moron to see if he knew where yui had taken off. or if he had taken her. she didnt think that he did. yes he maybe a pervert that what her empath powers was pointing out to her. but she had this feeling he was not such a bad guy. Plus she now knew on her missing brothers. And she didn't take that to well. But she did her best. usagi eyes flashed with anger when she knew they lost him once more. She knew this was not going to be easy and was going to take time to find whoever this person was and what he knew and what this place name and what it is.

"I found him. but it seemed he disappeared into the crowds." said usagi

Miaka and her mother made their way through the crowds and looked around as they did so. Miaka was however distracted by the liveliness of the townspeople, the passing entertainment group, by the smell of steamed buns, and the rumbling of her stomach. she started to Pull her mother while grumbling, they came to a stand that sold the bun's and some other food. Miaka began drooling while usagi rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. she was lucky enough knew the spell that she made to used to make money look like other money where you go. so lucky for them that she thought ahead of time and turned their money to what this places money look like.

"Hey, little missy don't drool on the merchandise and buy some."

the cheerful voice of the vendor was making sure his food was not going to get all gross from miaka drool. But was eye fucking usagi the whole time. while she arched a brow when she felt what he was feeling. Miaka nodded merrily. Pulling out some money, Miaka bought a bun and started gobbling it up. Sighing usagi sighed and decided to get and gather information so she asked if the man has seen a good-looking male with blue eyes and an occasional 'ogre' symbol on his forehead. while usagi was trying to not scowl from the way the man was making her feel. she thought the empath thing was useful to a point and not useful for men like this what made things worst for a empath.

"'Ogre symbol', eh? I don't know about that but there is a good-looking guy right here!"

The sales man pointed to himself and grinned as he shook his hip's to show what he meant. He was old and ugly far sweaty dude. usagi groaned at the perverted feelings that he was getting off and mentally cringed and wanted to vomit. He was not who she wanted. And she was going to continue to find her soul mates and see if they were reincarnated. But she had this feeling that she would be finding them here in this world. They would have been reincarnated into this world and not the other world, but for now she needed to do what she needed to do. and get her daughter away from this man. He was not fit to even be thinking he was good enough to be with them. she sighed and already had this feeling that her daughter was in love with tamahome. Well even though she felt the soul mate bond there. But tamahome and her daughter would never feel the bond between them. she would have to watch and see how it was going to play out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

usagi and Miaka continued asking people if they've seen the boy but all the answers they've got were negative. Miaka sat down on a few boxes at the edge of the street and usagi leaned on the wall. They sighed.. plus it might help her not worry on if they didnt find her one son's. she hoped they would kill his grandmother when they do find him. Miaka cried for a while knowing her two brothers are missing and now her best friend is missing as well. So it don't help matters on this. Plus she has her mother with her so it helps some. And she knew she should be used to this. But she was not just yet. But for now they have to make the best of things. And they have a capsule house so they would be having somewhere to be sleeping over night…

"Now what are we going to do mama?" asked Miaka

Usagi remained silent and decided to think and plot out things that they needed to do. there was a lot more ground to cover and it was still light out. So she was trying to come up with a different approach when someone came up to them, usagi eyed the man not liking what this guy aura felt like and her empath ability was spiking all to high. and that is never ever a good thing. Plus she didn't like how he was sniffing around her daughter. And she knew that look all to well. And the bad thing is her daughter was not used to this sort of attention and she knew that her daughter would be thinking he would be there to take her out or even think he was interested in her. But she knew her pup all to well. And that is something she knew about all her children she loved all her children. Even though miaka was the one who still has to accept the life she was born into. So she was going to basically be patent on that and knew that day would come sooner or later.

"Hello, ladies. I heard you, two, were looking for someone with an ogre symbol on his forehead."

Miaka perked up and looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and his face wasn't anything special. He looked decent enough to the Miaka and usagi groaned and now it starts. Usagi just wanted to smack her daughter in the back of the head to make her see reason on what was going on. usagi knew her daughter was not used to this sort of thing when it came down to the male race. And so it was going to be a new expirence for her but the thing is she knew this male was no good and here for other reason. And it was not a good thing if he came out if they didn't know what this world was about just yet. Since it might be their new home. But that is still something they have to wait and see what this world is going to be to them. Even though he hoped as well this world would bring some sort of light to the young mistress and maybe finaly accept who she really is.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Miaka

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine! Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him."

He flashed them another smile and Miaka had this stupid idea of him hitting on her but was cut out of her reverie by her mother's response. she smelt and felt his lies and she knew what he was trying to get them to do. it was good to be a empath for times like this. and she was going to have to make her pup understand that this was something that she didn't want to get involves with. She was going to have to be tough when she needed to. And she sure as hell not going to let this filthy human pig harm her daughter who he was benath them both in statues. So she was not going to let her daughter think this it was not right. Even though she knew that her daughter would talk her into working on this. But in the end she knew she was correct on this.

"No thank you, we'll find him on our own, good day sir. Come my little one me and you need to have a mother daughter chat about men.." snapped usagi

usagi was a tad but rude but she wanted to be to that man but at this point in time she could give a damn on how she sounded and it was her motherly side that she has to protect her child from filthy human men like this filthy human. she was not letting him near her child who was not even aware of the world was not all black and white and rainbows and puppies that she liked to make herself believe. as she started to walk away but her daughter was not going to have none of her mother protective nature. She wanted to give this person a try and see if he was going to help them and sure she knew her mother was doing this out of protective nature. But this was something she has to do for yui. And she knew that this man would help them. Even though it was only a hope that is. miaka was trying to get her mother to stop. she wanted to trust in this man to see if he would be able to help them she didn't see nothing wrong is taking the guys help.

"What do you mean 'no mama? This guy knows him and it'll be much faster if had help. Besides, we'll be able to find Yui sooner. Please mama?" cried Miaka

Usagi groaned and stopped and sighed and looked at her daughter and at the man, who grinned back at her, then back at Miaka who mustered up the biggest puppy-dog eyes something she gotten off minako and she knew the look rather well and she knew it was able to do to make people do what she wanted. Sighing, usagi hesitantly nodded and let the stranger lead the way. She did not let her guard down and kept a wary eye on the guy. When he began leading them down an alley. She wanted Miaka to learn a thing or to. She knew that her daughter must learn sooner or later. And she knew that her fathers and amara and reo and the others tried their hardest but this daughter of hers was the one who was the hardest out of all her children and grandchildren that was to get the point through. And she knew it would happen this way since it was the only way she learned that is how they figured it out when they tried it. And it seemed to work well. usagi sighed again and knew this was not going to end well for either of them. or it might end well because they would find that person they were looking for and gain the information they would need,

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

The guy they were looking for sat in a tavern while picking his teeth with a toothpick after the meal he had just ate. he had money but not much. but he was able to have a nice meal when he needed to. but he was not able to get that one female out of his mind. she was just sooo enchanting and a goddess in his mind. but she would never ever see him as someone to be with her. he was not her type. but he was able to dream though. He listened to the rumor going around about two strangely dressed girls who seemed to be looking for him. Curious, he stood up and went to the table of the men who were talking about them asking,

"Excuse me." said tamahome

"What is it, bro?"

"These girls you were talking about did they have another one with them?" asked tamahome

"I'm not really sure but the man who sold them a bun said that there were only two of them."

"Guess it's not them after all." said tamahome

tamahome walked out and went about his day. he was hoping to see them again the one with silver and odd hair with the dark glasses she was hot and the other one was cute. but the blond haired one looked like a boy or something else. plus the silver blue haired one knew how to fight her way out of something. plus there was something that was far more special about her he just knew it. he wondered why she covered her eyes for. he sighed and wondered if he would see her again. as he went on his way to finished the days work and head to the place he was sleeping at. He wanted to know the one that was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Sure the other girl was cute. But the woman with her was the woman of any mans dreams and makes you come in you pants. And it is rare to even meet a woman who was able to fight and one more thing he took notice is that she is lethal and deadly by the style of fighting she does and still didn't even know how the hell she made those men scream. Tamahome sighed and knew maybe he would get something sooner or later. Or maybe he would run into her again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka_

usagi just knew it they were going to the ghetto of where ever they were at. it seemed this guy had something more planned for them. But when she is done she is going to have a mother and daughter talk with her daughter. And then kill minako since this is how she thought. And she knew that her fathers or the others would not of let her to be like this. So this was going to be a mother and daughter chat. And as well a murder scream fest for minako was one of her loyal scouts but there was sometimes she kinda gets herself into trouble. And it seemed that she has been passing it on to her charges. Even though she could understand why she does what she does. But sometimes it was not a good thing just like this moment they were in right now. But there was no turning back now. But then again another lesson learned for her daughter and would be a good thing for her to have this learned.

"Are you sure your friend's here?" asked Miaka

Usagi had her arm's crossed and her eyes closed. She was expecting for some more gangs to show up. Feeling multiple presences moving around in the dark, usagi happily noted that these guys were a little weaker and considerably fewer than those slave traders they met outside the city. Nodding to herself, usagi locked her eyes on their guide who suddenly stopped walking. The man smirked and a few more men came out of the huge crack on the wall. They were snickering as they circled the girls like some vultures. They eyed Miaka before settling on usagi who now had a bored look on her face and and wanted to murder the pigs. The former backed up until she was next to her mother to have her mother to protect her. But then again she knew she should of listened to her mother when she was told that this was dangerous. Why did she have to be so dammed hard headed..

"See? I told you so my darling little one,," growled usagi

"All right! I'm sorry mommy! Now what do we do?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked up at her mother and wondered if her mother was going to kick their ass.. well her mother was known to beat up all of the bad guys. She remembered all of the stories that her and her siblings were told of the adventures of sailor moon until she turned into sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity. How many battles that she have won. And how many evil people was no longer apart of the world because of her. even though she tried her best to save their souls. But in the end she was not able to do so. She tried her hardest when it came down to the fact she wanted to do what was right. Even though there was sometimes that she has to do things that pretty much was not her. but then again she has lived for a very long time. but then again. There was not much more she could do but she will keep on all fighting. plus she knew what her mother would do to people like this. Since she was always her hero. Even though all of her guardians and scouts watched over them. even though tamaki and draco has not been so lucky in that department..

"Hehehe. These are dressed stranger than the usual ones,"

"Yeah, their clothes alone could set us up for months,"

"But first, we have to test the merchandise,"

All eight of them started chuckling evilly and advanced towards the girls. usagi narrowed her eyes at the little pervert's and let her body fall into the wall with the use of the little power she decided to use. But she was going to let her darling daughter loose to beat the crap out of them the only way she could. but usagi had another thing in mind. and that is going to let miaka do something since she was the one who wanted to go and not listen to her that this was not a good idea. So she was going to see what her daughter knew and what she was able to do. She knew damn well she had a tiny bit of training. And from what her grandfathers and some of the scouts told her that she was not a good one at this point in time. But they knew she would sooner or later to come out of her I want to be human stage. And normal stage and accept what she really is and what she was born to be.

"You are not in school and this won't be on your permanent record! How about you handle these guys? you did watch all those pro-wrestling, after all my darling little girl!" said usagi

Miaka had already removed her outer uniform and handed it to her mother as if she was telling her hold her jacket so she was able to do what she was able to do. or what she was able to remember from her training. Well from the times she remembered what was showed to her and what she had learned. Or when she even payed attention. Well that normally ended up with her grandfathers or one of the scouts using something on her like their powers not much power but enough to make her listen. And to know it was not going to be a good thing if she was doing something like this when she was forced to do battled along side her family and friends. Miaka raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed six vaccination scars before yelling different wrestling attacks and charging at the men. Some were amazed since they are not familiar with that kind of martial-arts. After bringing them all down, she looked at usagi sighed it seems that her daughter didn't think once again before she went in head first. But she was able to see the trained that she tried to do. but then again she was not even expecting much when it came down to her one daughter. Hell her twin harry was even worst when it came down to the fact he never listened when it came down to the fact when he needed to be trained for something. But he seemed he has gotten a lot more better in the end.

"Uh-oh." said Miaka

"'Uh-oh' indeed. Get behind me and don't do anything stupid. My darling daughter of mine," said usagi

usagi ignored her leaving her daughter to do as she was told. usagi mustered her scariest glare and inwardly applauded herself when she saw them start to cower. But, of course, it wasn't be so simple. They quickly composed themselves and slowly advancing on her.

"Oh? Too bad you didn't run away stupid human," hissed usagi

"Why you-! Come on, men!"

They were all coming for her when a pebble was thrown at their leader. Even usagi was mildly surprised. usagi arched a brow at him and wondered what took him so long to get here. But after they were done they were going to have to try someway to keep him around so they could get him to do what they needed him to do. but for now she needed to make sure that she gets what she needed to do before they even think on that part yet. Even though she did try telling her daughter that yui did return home since the she felt the time and space opening up to her. even though she knew that the riddle was taken off and the connection would be still open when it came down to her or anyone that she thought would be able to come through and back. but all in all it save her a lot of time in hunting his sorry ass down. Oh she was going to give him a good beat down. But then again she was happy he was here he was going to be her bitch once she was done with him. Well mainly from them dealing with this much shit to find his sorry ass.

"Eight guys against two girls? And you call yourself men." hissed tamahome

He jumped down and stood beside usagi and winked at her as if he was trying to was cracking his knuckles threateningly when usagi shoved her daughter towards the guy. this was her time to be able to beat them down. plus she was in need of having her temper taken out on them. it was something so she was able to deal with the moron that was her freaking daughter. Tamahome only blinked at her and wonder what the hell was going on . wasn't he was supposed to be the hero in all of this. But then again there was something about the look that she had and knew it meant listen or you wont like what will happen to you. Tamahome gulped with the hottest look on the woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Now be a good boy for mommy and watch my little girl here for me please. "chirped usagi

tamahome was about complain and as well ask how the other girl was her daughter the two of them looked the same age. Well the hot one was much more older. But then again it was something that he was trying to think on. but he watched her skipped off and singing time to kick some ass. But how in the world is she this girls mother. They look the same age. But then again he knew better to not judge when it came down to things of age. then she had already delivered an uppercut to the first one that came near her. Next she sent a series of kicks and head-butts and elbow hits. Taking out seven of them, she searched for the last one only to see him being kicked in the face by that them, usagi lifted her hand to her neck and made sure that the jewel rested was still there, and it was, thankfully. Glancing at the male who was helping Miaka stand, while miaka sighed and knew that her mother always saved her ass from everything.

"Who are you?" asked usagi

usagi eyeing him up wondering if they should trust him or not. but there was something with in him like some odd type of power. maybe she should keep a eye on him as if he was some kind of important person to them in some sense. It was just a feeling that she was getting off of him when she was able to feel his power. But there is much more to him that she was able to see. But he hides what he truly was like behind shields. She was able to say that much. But that is something that she knew she would learn as time goes on when it came down as the time goes on since she knew there was going to be much to learn when it came down to being here. But she was not able to look into the time gates it seemed to be something to be blocking it. but then again she wondered what in the world when it came down to the fact someone wanted them to learn more before releasing the power on her from seeing the gates. But also she still needed to find out where the connection was directing her to.

"I'm Tamahome. And you are?" asked Tamahome

usagi smiled brightly she knew how to put the family charm on someone quickly. And she knew men are affected by her since who she was. But then again she could understand why they were since her mother told her about why men were affect by the royal family to the serenity line. They were goddesses and gods so it makes sense to her to a point. by the way the man was blushing she did her job well. but he was soo not her type this guy was more or less miaka and yui's type of man. But usagi knew there was something her daughter was feeling right now was the fact that she was enjoying the looks of this male. And there might be something that would be there but she think it was way to soon.

"well Im usagi briefs but I am known by other names. and that's my daughter and yes my daughter very very long and painful story. Miaka potter. The one that was with us before was Yui. Have you seen her?" asked usagi

tamahome looked at usagi after he shook her hand. he had to say the gloved she had on was soft like silk but why does she have gloved on in the first she said miaka was her daughter. That is something he would like to know and find out how that even remotely happened since she was the same ag by the looks of her looks. and but the glasses he was not even able to her eyes through them. he wondered what they looked like. he never had done that before it seemed that she was trying to be nice. and she had them warm aura about her to make you feel comfortable. but then again she shined like the moon and the stars before you. this woman was a goddess her beauty was unearthly and he was obsessed with her. Her daughter was cute. But this woman was something every man ever wanted in their lives.

"mama! He took Yui, we already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might just be one of those guys who keep attacking us." cried Miaka

Usagi let out a sigh and bonked her in the head. this girl was judging this guy who had helped them two times now. But she will be dammed to let her daughter to turn out to be someone who would judge a person. She sensed that he was not a evil man. He just needed help in so many ways. But she knew that her daughter was not going to be the one to be the judgemental one. She was royalty and she was not going to make her judge someone who has basically helped them. And she knew that she was going to make sure her daughter she was not happy on what she had just said. She was not happy one bit about this. And she knew that miaka will know that she was not. Tamahome gulped and knew that someone was not happy. And mama is going to be lecturing and be dammed it was so freaking sexy.

"my darling daughter. you are not one to judge a person who has basically helped twice. you are my daughter and you will not be speaking to someone like that who has helped us twice. You're a princess and you should act like one sometimes. and I know dammed well you your grandpa vegeta and grandpa cold or amara or rei or the others didn't teach you to speak that way. Shame on you daughter of mine." Lectured usagi

usagi huffed pinched the bridge of her nose she was getting to old for this. Sometimes her children was going to be the death of her. most of all hikaru and karou those two knew what to do to get people to either watch them or to scare them off. Usagi sighed and turned back to Tamahome, miaka pouted after her lecture her mother has just given to her. This was something she knew she deserved from how she acted more than one way. first when she got them into the back ally and now her judging this guy when he saved them twice.. she gave him a nod to continue. Miaka sulked in a emo corner of the area that they are in. Tamahome wondered what the hell just happened with the two of them. usagi seemed to be the level headed one and the fighter out of the two. Well she seemed far older than she looked. But he didn't know when it came down to whom he was in front of. and he things there is another one but he could be going crazy.

"No, I thought she was with you," said Tamahome.

usagi thanked him and leaned on a wall and tried to think of some other possibilities and what they needed to do next. She knew she was sent back since she felt her go through the time and space. But she was annoyed to not be able to see the time gates. It was like someone who is lunarian and related to her to be able to do such things. But she didn't know if the person is or a danger to them. she would have to see what she would be able to do when it came down to the person who is doing this. Or they could be related to her. There was no one else aside from her, Miaka, Tamahome, and those unconscious bandits before. Tamahome sighed and wondered who and what usagi is. and still wondered how in the world the other girl is her daughter. But he could see that she has some of her looks into her. so he was baffled when it came down to how she was her daughter. Unless there was more to usagi than she was showing to him. Even though when he finds out who she is and what she is he was going to be super shocked.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The one known as Tamahome looked back and forth between Miaka, who was pacing about and muttering to herself, while her mother the hot one who was leaning on the wall and remaining silent. he knew she was going to be able see him the way he sees her. he knew he was not her type. She seemed to be a woman of royalty and even though he didn't even know how royal she is or even how powerful or even who she really is. but a man could only wish since he is basically every mans dream woman when it came down to it. her daughter even though he still don't even know how she could be her daughter. She is cute but have some of her mothers features. But not as hot and sexy and goddess like as her mother.. Miaka was starting to worry about Yui and how they who were going to get home. Sure her mother told her she felt her go through time and space. And sure she has the power to do so since she has the power from every scout that ever lived. it was the final form she has to take before she came the queen of the earth and the moon. She sighed and didn't even know what to think when it came down to everything. Tamahome took this as his cue to leave and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets,

"Well ok then I'll shall be taking my leave now. Hope you find your friend soon to Ta ta for now." said Tamahome

"Hey wait tamahome You can't leave us mike this now. You must help help us find her," Creid Miaka

Miaka rush over to him as she went in front of Tamahome to see if she was able to talk him into staying around a bit longer even if it was to help them out to find their way around this place. he was needed to help them. while usagi was wondering if the man was just a stupid ass or just doing this to piss her off. If she wanted to she could use any of her powers to make him do as she pleased. But it seemed that she didn't know if it was going to be a good thing to even do so at this point in time. she has no clue what his world is. but it felt connected to her in some way. But she would have to wait to even use any of her powers on tamahome or anyone for that matter. tamahome narrowed his eyes at miaka since she seemed to have annoyed him that was much to see. and that was something that miaka was known to do. something else she has gotten off her father. but then again there was some times that she has gotten off her mother. but she rarely showed what she gotten off her mother. she just wished to play human for as long as she was able to do so. But for now she was trying her best to get tamahome to understand why they needed him. Most of it was yui. And the other stuff was because of the fact that they have no clue what the hell this place was to them. and where to go as well.

"Why should I help you two for? I don't even know who the hell you're looking for anyway so I'm going to go about my business so bye." said Tamahome

Tamahome walked around the annoying girl to move on his way so he was going to make more money before the days is out, damn he wished he was able to take the one known as usagi to come with him. but he knew that was not the option that would happened. plus h knew knew she would never ever leaver her daughter alone and fend herself. Even though he has no clue on how she was even her daughter. Because she looks to young to have a kid her age. So it was something that was even bothering him. But he would be shocked to even know how she was to be her daughter. And who she really is. that was the one thing he has been waiting to meet and to see. He remembered all of the stories of the silver kingdom. And the one known as the princess who soon would be queen of the earth and the moon. And to be the most powerful being in the known universe. It was his dream woman along with every other man who lives wanted to meet the person of stories of the silver kingdom. he not even sure why he was even worried about them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome continued on his way into the busy town. But only to be followed by the two stalkers he has now. Well one hot and sexy stalker who makes him go off in his pants more than once since he has been around her. even though she was just hot and sexy that was what was making him do that. But for now he needed to make sure he gets rid of them so he was able to go on with what he was known to do everyday. But then again he needed to make sure he makes enough money for his family. Miaka was running towards him as if he would stop, while the hot one her mother was walking as if they were not fallowing him, he noticed something about her she is train like a warrior for times of war. if he was able to see her eyes he would be able to know more about her. but he knew one thing that is for sure that she was a sad soul and that there was alot of things that he would love to learn about her. but he knew there was soooo wanting to do that with her to learn everything her darkest secretes as well. And that she was searching for something or someone. Or more than one person. But the sadness he could feel off of her was sad to him he wished he would be able to know what and why she was sad and hurt about. Or why she was even wearing the dark glasses.

"But why won't you help us. Why are you even being so cruel to someone who you just met." cried Miaka

"Sorry to this it who I am. And I could give s damn. but I gotta go and finish business" said Tamahome

Tamahome started to walk away again but he didn't go to far when he heard sniffling from Miaka. Turning around he jumped slightly as he saw Miaka cry as mama bear was now glaring at him with the death glare she was known to make lesser men piss themselves. No one makes her children cry like this and survive to tell about it. She was going to make him feel fear and she was going to enjoy doing so. Hell she made the albus piss his own robes with her mere glare. her glared were just like her father. And she was one of the few killing perfections out there. She was good at what she does and making one suffer for what they had done. She done so for a great many of years. And now she was going to make sure this fool knows what he was dealing with and knowing making one of her babies cry is not a good sign for him.

"What did I do I didn't do anything!" said Tamahome

Tamahome felt sheer fear creep into his gut along with a icy cold feeling as usagi gave him. Even though he didn't even know it was the power of mercury that was making him feel this way. usagi was going to make him feel fear to get him to what she wanted, she would impero him but she didn't want to let her know her secrets just yet. but she had her ways to get some sort of information out of him. even if it was going to set his ass on fire or something else that his. Mama bird was out to play and never a good sign when protective mother who happened to be a killing perfection was out to play. Tamahome didn't even know why he was even getting turn on by this. And he wondered if it was a normal thing when it came down to how he was feeling right now. He was going to watch and see her make him feel fear, this was the worst ever fear he has ever felt in his lifetime. But then again there was not much he was able to do. and he knew he was going to be stuck. Even though it was something he was meant to do is to meet these two. Even though he has no clue about that until later. he sighed and knew he needed to make things right.

"Well let's go back In on what you have said in such it was rude. People like you I have ways to deal with for a very very ver long time and they learned to not to fuck with me very quickly. So for your sake you will learn quickly unless you will get what I am known for. your are no gentlemen and no honor. Plus one thing you learn is never ever make my child cry. It is a hazard to ones health and believe me you don't want to meet that side of me. You don't even deserve a penis you pig." Hissed usagi

usagi knew that her daughter was playing him on the crying front she learned from minako and she taught her princesses and princes very well. Tamahome became quiet as he gulped down in fear even though he was not able to even see what her eyes look like. But he could feel the glare that was being put on him. Even though he could swear that they were going. But then again he could be just seeing things because of his fear at this point in time. even though he didn't even know she was able to feel what he was feeling right now and that was something he would be shocked about. And would need to get used to be around. usagi knew she hit him right where it hurts when it came down to the male pride, thanks to amara when it came down to stuff like that. She has learned well when it came down to one of her very protective scouts. and he not a huge fan with a woman made his male pride go down a few notch's. but then again he had this feeling that she was deadly and there was another being with them he just couldn't see the being. but then again he could be going crazy.

"Now you better shut the hell up dearie, what give you the right to talk to me that way? and for your information a man get's paid for his service's when he helps someone, Now shut up and pay you sweetheart. or else we can over in that nice dark area and you my pretty can pay with you nice hot tight body of yours" said Tamahome

Tamahome was pointing to his hand and arching at brow to see if she would go and pay him with her body hell he would love that. Usagi was growling as she was trying her best to not have her eyes glowing when it came down to the fact her powers was rising as things was going. As she smacked him right a crossed the face for being a pervert. She knew he fucked up when he has just said when he said it. Tamahome knew he deserved that one but for the love of suzaku he was freaking turned on by the sheer force that the hot one had just done. and he knew he should not be even tuned on right now. But by the love of suzaku he was so freaking horny right now. she was just a goddess and he loved being around her. but he knew that she would never ever see him as a lover. usagi arched a brow she felt what he was feeling. she was going to block her empath powers for the time being it was something she needed to do before she kicked his ass.

"Money, money, money! Is that all you care about! Oh for the moon sakes! you sold Yui to some slave traders!" cried Miaka

Miaka tear's streamed down the face of Miaka as she accused him of being a pervert. Usagi had a spark in her eye and was watching with amusement. She felt such motherly pride at what her little girl is doing right now. Oh she was finally coming to terms. And she was making him pay. Oh how much pride of being a mother she has right now. Tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murmuring about him.. She knew this was the very much of minako thing for teaching her things. And she things a little rei and a little bit of hikaru and karou they have taught her very well when it came down to such things. Even though her uncle beerus was able to teach her somethings to get what she wants as well. But she knew that she was doing the right thing to do to get him by the balls to make sure he does what they wanted him to do for them. even though she was very much proud of her little girl at this point in time. and she would tell her that later..

"Tama - kins if I could give you some advice. I would do as my daughter says unless you want her to go on ranting to make the whole town think your a deprived pervert and I would have to say it would bring down your business," chirped usagi

Tamahome shivered in fear as he bowed down his head. It was as if a lots of ice has been dumped down his head to his feet. But then again he didn't even understand how in the world he would be able to feel something like this. He wondered if she has the power to makes others feel such things. This female new her way it seemed she had to be part of some government,. Miaka who had clung to him beamed at him Tamahome gently pried miaka off of his arm he might as well and nodded to let them know he agreed, miaka felt smug that she made her point across'd and she knew she saw the pride in her mother eyes. And she knew she was using the skills her brothers hikaru and karou and as well minako and rei teached her in all of this. But then again she knew she had to come out of her I want to be normal stage sooner or later. And now is the best of time to do so. Plus she was happy her mother has a lot of pride in her eyes. And that is something she always love to see from her mother and families. Tamahome swallowed hard oh how he wanted this woman and he wanted her bad.

"So tama - kins where are we at anyway's?" asked usagi

"You're in Konan empire ." said Tamahome

Usagi only nodded it seemed people were happy so it can't be a bad place to be in this town or capital. Tamahome noticed the look of interest In usagi not able to see her eyes with dark glasses. plus she reminded him of a goddess that he would love to have by his side. but he knew that she would never like him like that. he wished he would be able to see her eyes he wanted to know what they looked like. she had to say the place was well taken care of. and the ruler here loved his people since they seemed happy. the things that are even being sold here are rather lovely and they tried food of all kinds. love the little spell she had made it was so useful in so many placed. tamahome sighed it seemed he would not be getting rid of them anytime soon. Her daughter was a cute girl. But her looks didn't matched to her mother. Now that he could see that she was much older. And something about her spoke of a very old age.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and Miaka stared in awe at all the shops and all the lively things in this was reading another book since he was not needed still. And almost of all the people were actually quite nice well besides the ones who asked usagi to marry them, in which was not shocking to tamahome since she was the hottest woman he has ever seen. And most of all she looked like a goddess that all men would want to be by their sides. Plus funny that some of the females did as well. they saw a group of guard's pass by and decided to get a closer look at what was going on it seemed like people where excited about something. Miaka knew that her mother has the looks for people to do that. But she was more or less interested in what was going on. And she wanted to get a closer look to what was going one to make all of the people to gather together. Since she was still young in lunarian years. And most of all she was always one to have a short attention span. While usagi smiled and wondered what was going through her darling daughter head. And tamahome was not able to take his eyes from usagi.

"Come on guys lets go and watch!" chriped Miaka

usagi and Tamahome only nodded when they saw her not there no more only cloud of dust I'm a shape of miaka,, usagi groaned and face palmed in annoyance at what her daughter has just done. While she was going to smack her in the back of the head for even thinking on what she had just done. Oh why did minako teach her such things. And as well her twin brothers who was to much like their father spirit. even though hikaru and karou has their own way of doing things and use their power as well. But when it came down to miaka catching on to the stuff they do is something that you don't want to have happen or in miaka case get lost or kidnapped. Not like she needed a third child to be having a search party for. Tamahome tilted his head to the side and it seemed the girl didn't get her mother genes by the looks of it. And wonder what the father was like. Even though he was super jealous that another man had her. And he wanted her badly sure he was obsessed and it didn't bother him any on that fact. But for now he was going to have to help her with this.

 **" GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** screamed usagi

Usagi followed her daughter in the crowd and left Tamahome to do the same. he went in the swarm of town folk and thought he saw usagi as a blur here and there looking around frantically for the other her daughter and make sure she was ok and didn't cause no trouble and he understood that way to much he has some things he didn't like people knowing about his personal life and only those who he was close to was able to know. Tamahime neared her and wondering if she had found her daughter. He kinda felt for usagi when it came down to her daughter. She seemed to be a hand full when it came down to how he seen things since they first met. It seemed that miaka liked to drive her mother crazy. Like she needed to have something on her daughter to make sure she didn't go far in a place that she didn't even know where she was at. But for now they needed to remain calm and go and find her together. He sighed and wondered how in the world he gotten himself into something like this. Oh yeah it was because of fear and his penis that got him into doing something like this. And he probably would never be free from this anytime soon.

"Well did you find her?" asked Tamahome

"No damn my daughter will be the death of me and as well her siblings. so let's go deeper in the crowed to go and see if she is anywhere over there.?" Grumbled usagi

usagi grabbed his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd so she was not able to lose him. Even though she was locked on to his power level so if she did lose him once more she would be able to lock and find him if she loses track on him. But first things first she needed to find her daughter who has been hanging around minako when it came down to the way she acts. But then again they all lives inside of the palace together. Tamahome blushed lightly at the contact but followed the girl in front of him. her gloved hands where so soft as the finest silk and sadly it was silk. he knew by what she had on she was not poor in the slightest. and he had a feeling that she was a royal and that she had something special about her. For the sake of the four gods she was making him

have a raging boner by just her touch, As they neared the edge of the crowd they saw her daughter who was just cute. But she didn't get her mothers looks by the look of it. But then again she might grow into her looks sooner or later and get rid of the im cute look.. usagi and tamahome Nearing her and laid a hand on her shoulder,

"There you are my darling daughter, why did you run off like that and not wait for us,?" Asked usagi

Miaka only shrugged and smiled at her mother it seemed that she made sure she didn't loose Tamahome either. Plus she knew her mother is rather annoyed with her at this point in time. but then again there was not much she was able to do about that. Since she wanted to be closer. she just only wanted to have a closer look to see what was going on with the how town since they where she was glade that she did, it was a sight to behold when you see it up close. even though they do not know what they hell was going on. sure she knew minako was the biggest influence with her when it came down how she acted. Since she admired minako and some of the other scouts. Even though amara puts her foot down she needed to. Even though her uncle lord beerus was something that she knew can be a pain in the ass just as amara and the three star lights who seem to be the same way to kill all of the fun for her. even though other family and friends do the same thing to kill her fun. Like making her study and do things she didn't want to do.

"Oh mama I just wanted to see them up close, see isn't it lovely!" Chirped Miaka

"Well I actually have to agree with her," said Tamahome

usagi and Miaka only looked at him curiously, usagi head was tilted to the side wanting him to elaborate his statement that he just said,. But she has this pull in her chest and it felt almost familiar to her as if it was a feeling she has been looking for. But it seemed that she didn't understand why she was feeling it when it came down to being in this huge crowd of people. And she knew it was not with tamahome. Since tamahome is her daughters soul mate. but she knew it was going to take forever to find out what they are to each other. This would be a job for minako. Sure she has the powers of venus but minako was better at making others see what they were to each other. Tamahome only his arms behind his head. and wondered how he could explain what he had meant to them it seemed that they are confused. but he didn't understand why he felt another power level in her head. it was the same as tamahomes but she needed to make sure she kept eye on her daughter to make sure she didnt do nothing dumb again. while tamahome was going to tell them what this was and what they are even watching since it was new to them.

"I mean this is the parade for the emperor's visit after all and it's a event the towns people always enjoyed." said Tamahome

"The Emperor? Is he really really really rich.?" asked Miaka

Usagi only nodded as she looked hopelessly at her daughter air head moments, it was from being around minako for so long. She used to be the same way. But things change when you suffered so much. But she did love minako and was like a sister to her. but then again minako would never change when it came down to the fact that she was a ray of sun shine in everyones life and make others laugh when it was needed. she can be smart when she wanted to be, but sometimes she really is just stupid since she didn't want to accept her life just yet so she let her daughter think what she want and how she wished to think as well. It was something she never have gotten so sure she would let her pup have this choice for the time being until she chose to take the life she was born into.. she sighed and knew that miaka was going to have to mature on her own. no one was going to be able to help her with that.

" Of course he is moron, I would do anything. and i mean just about anything. i would even suck a man dick and let him fuck me in the ass as many times he damn well please I wouldn't care if I could only get my hand's on one jewel on his crown." said Tamahome

usagi smiled at him completely understanding their new friend. but the part about having sex with a man it was something she knew he wouldn't do. he didn't seem that kind of a person that would enjoy Anal sex, but that was not for her to think on at this point in time. as she watched on and have the feeling of dread that her daughter was about to pull something that was going to get them tossed into jail. but then again the feeling of dread was never wrong when she felt it. as she sighed and enjoyed this while she was able to. But then again she has a bad feeling when it came down to the fact that something that would put them in jeil. But then again there was something that always seem to happen when it came down to being her. but she was rubbing her chest since she was not able to get rid of the pull in her chest. She just wished she knew what and why when it came down to the fact that tamahome was going to get the same since it was something that seemed to happen around them almost everytime. But for now she just needed to think straight.

"So does this mean that you would willingly help us find Yui if we you a jewel from his crown? Is this Emperor nice?" asked Miaka

usagi looked at Tamahome she had this feeling she was about to pull a one of her stupid move and they would end up in prison. Tamahome only blinked not sure what she was meaning it seemed she was planning something. Her daughter was not one to hide her adventurous side very well. And she was about to just prove that. And that is something that she was not going to be happy on. But then again hell she has not been in prison for a good while so what the hell. Heirs are rather good at letting stuff happen like this. But then again tamahome was in for a real treat so this was something he better get used to if he was going to be around them for a long long time. Because it would never ever end. She just hoped one day her daughter would grow out of this stage. While tamahome didn't know what was about to happen. And what she meant by this.

"I guess so I've never heard anything bad about him all I hear is nothing but nice. So might be nice." said Tamahome

Miaka's face brightened up she knew what she had to do. and she was going to do it.. even though she knew her mother was going to kill her with the space sword for what she was about to do. and she should of thought how stupid this idea was going to be. Even though it was going to get them further help to find yui and even though her mother did tell her. but then again there was no turning back now. she was going to help their new friend for his help that he had given them. In a flash Miaka was already gone in a cloud of dust and was already walking beside the fancy carriage. usagi and Tamahome blinked in in confusion before realizing what her daughter is about to do. usagi was going to have a heart attack from what her daughter was about to do. How could she be so stupid.. Tamahome was starting to worry about kagome and what her daughter is about to pull. How could she be so stupid. Sure she didn't get her mothers genes for that matter. So she must of gotten her father genes in stead of her mothers. Even though he has no clue on who her father is. and how she came to be in this world. Even though it would disturb him to even find out of all the horrors that she had to deal with to even make her who she is today. And even though she and others tried their best to make miaka to be a bright and smart woman. Even though he has no clue on that part either. But he would find out sooner or later when it came down when he would find out who they are and what usagi is. even though it would be something that he and other males has been waiting for to come here and shine her light and save them all from everything that has gone wrong.

 **"YOU GET BACK HERE MY STUPID DAUGHTER! DON'T DO WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO DO!"** screamed usagi

Miaka did not hear her mother and was about to doom the three of them in the palace prison. Even though she didn't hear her mothers threats that was being yelled at her if she didn't even come back. She was just more concerned about getting something to give to tamahome to get him to help them even more than what they were getting right now. Sure she should of listened to her mother when she told her that yui has gone back and she felt it happened. But she was not going to listen to her mother like always along with others who tell her what to do. she just liked to pretend that she is human and will do it as long as she is able to do so. Even though with her I want to play human she would get into loads of trouble here and there. But for now she was going to get that gem for their new friend. Even though their crowned jewels back home are loads better than what his emperor has in his palace. Their palace probably is much better as well. But it was not the right time to even be thinking these things. She has work to do. miaka bounced her way over to where she needed to be and started to walk beside of the emperor carriage and was about to ramble about doom them even more with her choice of wording. plus get their sorry assed thrown into prison and sure she was going to have a angry mother. And she knew her mothers anger was not something she wanted. But she was doing this for her new friend. And she knew that she was stupid to do so. And also ignored her mothers threats that she was yelling at her. but she could not care at this point in time. but then again she has a one track mind when it came down to things that she wanted to do and other things as well. tamahome groaned and wondered what int he world did he get himself into.

"Hey you mister you're the Emperor right?" asked Miaka

"Who are you?" asked hotohori

Miaka waved her hand to dismissed and just shows her IQ what he had just asked not as if it was important. Even though she learned that in her royal classes with all of her other siblings. Well just not draco and tamaki it seemed that they are missing. But they did come to the classes even though they never looked well when they saw them they were never told what happened to them and why no one would even tell them. even though some of them did find out since some of her siblings are more smarter than her and was able to use their powers. Since she has a seal on her. but she knew she would not have it taken off until she was not in the stage of thinking she has been in for a good long time. but once again her birth fathers genes coming out right there it seemed. it seemed he wanted to know who she was since she was talking to him while he was in the middle of meeting the towns people. as if this is the most normal thing in the world that she is doing right now. and end up getting them tossed into prison while she was at it. usagi was going to die from the shock her daughter was putting her through. How could she be so stupid. Oh wait seiya and her father happened to be james fucking potter. Not even harry her twin was this stupid. But then again harry got her smarts. And he tried to get his twin to accept but she was just not ready to do that part of her life. Sometimes she thinks her daughters and her twin brain was born in their asses. It just seemed that way but she knew that a brain could not be born there. But it sometimes seemed that way to her.

"Oh never mind me I'm just no body, do you mind giving me a jewel from your crown. You are the Emperor so you're very rich and pooping out money everyday. You probably have a golden toilet, I'm sure you can afford to be generous for someone," said Miaka

While Miaka rambled away looking look the Moron she is.. and showing that her brain is probably in her ass as her mother would think sometimes. Even her twin brother gets the samed thoughts from their mother. they just do as they please and she just wants to play human as long as she was able to do so. Usagi groaned and didn't even know what to do when it came down to them. she didn't even know if it would be a proper time to even use her powers. She still didn't know if this area was sensitive to people like her with the powers she has. She would have to test that out later. but for now she needed to worry about her daughter since she is proving once again that her brain is in her ass. Even though ami proved it to her over and over again along with her mother that there is no brain in her ass or harry's. but it seemed that way to her in which was something that they always laughed at with her. Miaka did not notice a rock on the road and tripped on it. She tried to regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing there is, which happens to be the cloth from the Emperor's ride. Instead she managed to rip the cloth and fall on her butt, stopping the parade from what miaka had just done was a crime in the guards and soldiers books. they would not take pity on her even though she was dumb to a point and she knew that her mother was not even remotely happy with her right now. While she was wondering if she fell on a rock because It hurt like hell whatever she landed on..

"Ouchie" cried Miaka

Miaka was rubbing her poor poor abused ass. Even though it was not going to be part of what she was feeling since she knew her mother is very angry at her and will probably smack her in the back of the head when it came down to the fact that she has once again done something dumb. And prove the fact she has a brain in her ass and not her head. Even though it was just a saying. But if it was in her ass she would have killed more of her brain cells when it came down to what she has just done. miaka groan after feeling her mothers anger from the crow at her and opened her eyes she seen a guard came to her and pointed his spear to her neck ready to slice her neck right off, or just impale her like good old vlad the impeller for what she had just done to their emperor. and she was going to pay for the crime with her head or something else. but right now the head being sliced off was a good choice. And she knew she basically fucked up when she did what she had just done. But she had fun doing so. While she knew her mother was not happy with her right now and she could understand why. And it seemed that her mother is not the only angry one here since there was a guard wanting to kill her right on the spot.

"You are going to be punished on your attempted assault on the Emperor!"

usagi and Tamahome nodded to the other. Tamahome tried hand her three smoke bombs to throw but she pushed them away and winked at him. she flashed over and used the powers of mercury and sent mercury bubbles that sent thick icy fog to distract the guards that were now ganging up on Miaka. As the icy fog was released, Tamahome jumped in and grabbed Miaka. Kagome knew that tamahome would be the one to save her daughter. She just needed to give him some sort of way in. and her powers was going to be just as good to help him with she was going to let her daughter know how much anger she has for her right now. And this was something that came to be something that miaka will know when her mother gets ahold of her. he new how pissed off she was and she has every right to be mad at her daughter for even pulling something like this. But then again she always complained about something about mianko and a kakarot was to much around her. even though someone was her uncle and one of the scouts. He sighed and would have to think on that one later since it was something that really to be hard to think on. or he could just ask her what in the world she was always muttering about when it came down to those two names. Even though sometimes it was four if he remembered correctly the other name was seiya and nappa. He sighed he has a lot to learn from these two and a lot of it was going to be very shocking to him to even learn.

"You stupid small brain Idiot! Your mothers right your brain is really in your ass! And when you even try to think it just farts out the attempt to thing! Why in the four gods you do that for?" scolded Tamahome

Miaka had tear's well up in her eye's. snow her mother got tamahome to even think that her brain is in her ass. Even though the fart part was kinda funny. But she knew she was not going to be able to think on those thought for now. She knew she was in trouble and would probably have her first time in prison since it was going to happened anyways. he didn't think she did anything wrong she just wished to help him since he had given up his own free time to help them out since they didn't know where the hell they were at. miaka just didn't know what the hell she was doing. but then again she knew she should be used to stuff like this but she just didn't want to do what her family wanted to be like her mother. But then again this was something that came down to her mother. She knew her mother would never ever go about the way she did. So yeah this was going to be something her mother was not going to be happy about with her right now. But for the time being she was going to make him understand what and why she did what she had done. she wanted to have fun and enjoy life, but it seemed that it finally caught up to her.

"I-I didn't w-want to force you t-to h-help us find Y-Yui so I d-decided to do t-this t-to repay y-you." cried Miaka

Tamahome's eye's softened and smiled at the girl to let her know he forgave her he understood why she did what she had done. He wondered how the fog came why it felt like something icy came over him when the fog took over. he had to think on that one later when it came down to the little goddess that came into his care. she was a mystery that he wanted to figure out. and wonder why he was feeling like there was someone else with them when it came down to being around her. But her knew that she was miaka mother and she was going to give her the lecture of the life time. But for the time being he thinks she was going to let this one go. From what he seen of his little goddess she was a forgiving one and she was going to let it go.

"Remember I already promised to help you but if you did wan't to repay me, then I know of a way." said Tamahome

Miaka looked up at him she was thinking he meant that she was going to have sex with him. but she was wrong when he leaned down to her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Miaka's cheeks burned as her eyes widened. Kagome appeared in black mist and was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her daughter. No one is going to hurt her little girl. And she was going to make sure. They were going to have to hurt her before they kill or harm her daughter and that is what she was going to make sure of. as a red light shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms. Usagi collasped and a blinding silver light that shines as the moon even though the moon showed in the sky and that was something was confusing to them all. But the silver light that was coming from her body brighter and more powerful than the one that her daughter was pushing out for her.. As both of the mother and daughter started to disappear. Even though usagi silver light transported her straight to the moon even though none of them would be able to see it since her light was so bright and blinding they were not able to see where she was sent and where she has gone or if she had any connection to the moon appearing through the day time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

 _Miaka found herself floating outside the National Library. Going inside, she found Yui reading the Universe of the Four Gods. She was filled with so much happiness that she could not stop herself from calling out to her friend. that she was here and not with some pervert back in that other world. and it seemed that she was reading the book that usagi had happened to unlock the riddle and the portal is not remaining open only for her that is. since it is not connected to the senaki gates and garganta.. but then again now she knew what her other has said to her when it came down to what she told her about yui coming back before them. she knew she should listen to her mother more when it came down to the things that she tell her when it came down to her powers._

 _"Yui! I'm here, Yui! Look at me, Yui!" cried Miaka_

 _But Yui did not seem to hear her. Miaka tried with all her might to get Yui's attention, she tired to moon her and fart in her face but it was impossible. She tried to reach out to Yui but she was pulled back, once again into the book by that fiery red bird from before took her back from where she had came from. she was only taken back here it seemed to show her that yui was there and safe as if telling her to stop looking she was meant for something far greater._

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

 _Usagi groaned and felt she was at one of her palaces. As she woke up and looked down at herself she was in her neo queen serenity form. She sighed as she looked up to see her mother in her serenity form. So she knew it was something that her mother needed to tell her that is important when it came down to her in this form. She sighed and knew she was going to have to listen when it came down to what sort of message that was going to be delivered to her. but it feels nice to be at their other palace on the moon since they go there ever so often when they wanted to go there. But it has been a good while since they been there. But she would have to say it was the right time and the right place for her to be to talk to her mother. since she needed more of her guidance on the purpose why she was sent to this world. And why she keeps feeling the pull to someone. She knew the other person would be to far away that why the pull was not bad. But whoever it was is close and she wondered what they were to her when it came down to what and why she was feeling the pull to them. ._

 _"hello little moon bunny. i have alot to tell you and only limited of time. you are meant to come here. And so Is miaka. this place is where your going to meet you soul mates. They have been reincarnated into life finally. This is the time to take her soul mates and be what you where meant to be before the fall of out first kingdom. this was meant to happen so dont worry my little moon bunny. Pluto has told me as such as well your great grandmother is apart of this would and was the reason you cant open the time gates or even see them for this matter. Your father sends his luck to you and misses you along with everyone else. Tamaki and draco has not been found just yet. But don't give up hope they would be found soon enough. Pluto has foreseen this. We are trying to fine to way before they transport to another location. And as well we are getting everything ready. Oh and bella has been found and the vampire who did what he has dnne to her is gone for good by mars. But the volturi sends thiat love and misses their soul bonded daughter. But they are taken care of her for now since they have her in their care. But they are on the search for tamaki and draco as well to help out. And as well searching for the vampire coven/ family." Expliaubed bulba/ former queen serenity._

 _After mother and daughter hugged her little moon bunny and told her that her father sends his love and as well the others. But her mother seemed she didnt have the heart to tell her the condtion that tamaki and draco and Isabella and had been found in. he was the one who murdered the ones who dared to harm the two who he considered as family. and the former evil queen gained her memories from when she was suzeno. And is her biological mother as well since her god made her give up her child and sent her to be reborn here with them. in which was meant to happen. Bulma gotten to know more of the former evil queen. Even though they are both the former queens to something. But she soon will be with their daughter and she would sooner or later would be with her soul mate and hoped he was still alive so she was able to turn him like she was meant to so long ago. Even though she didn't have the non human powers at the time. but for now she was not going to see her mother just yet... but for now he needed to send her back and return back to draco and tamaki and bella sides. he needed to let his wife go and rest and he would take over while everyone was sent to gather who was inlisted to gather._

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in the arms of a shocked Tamahome who looked at her, she looked around to see her mother knocked out on the ground shivering in pain while tears leaked from her eyes as if her pain was greatly painful. she wondered what in the world happened to her. but the moon seems to be gone since her return. Even though she didn't even know their second palace somehow made here to deliver messages to let her know what was going on and why they were here and sent here. plus she was still recovering from the wounds from the war she was just finished. she was worried about her mother who she loved dearly. And she knew tamahome would protect her while she was down. But then again she trusted him enough with the care of her mother.

"Miaka what in the world happen? Why did mama come back looking like she was suffering in pain?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome was surprised to finish his sentence but Miaka answered him still shocked. He was still shocked to see the moon in the day time. and that usagi came back from the moon with shimmering butterflies as if she was connected to the moon somehow. But when she returned it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It was shimmering butterflies. Even though the beauty ended when he seen her in loads of pain then he was wondered what the hell happened. He sighed he had a feeling there was more to these two. And most of all why she always yell to evil people and call them stupid humans. But the again he didn't even know what to think right now with everything he has just seen. Usagi didn't want her daughter to tell him just yet on how she does things, she must of went to the moon palace and saw her grandmother the former queen serenity. tamahome was worried about usagi she was someone who is close to him. even though he came obsessed with her in such a short time. he was still worried about her and protective over her. there was something in him that he was supposed to do or some connection that he had to these two. Even though he would not even know until the right time to even find out. Even though he was wondering why he had a pull to miaka it was something he didn't understand fully. But usagi was not even moving etiher. and he was not even able to move from his spot he was at since he had miaka in his arms.

"What is happening?" asked hotohori

He felt something inside him pulse and pull at his heart as if he was meant to be with someone who was calling out to him. his soul was calling out to whoever it was out there. this was something that he was wanting to figure out. it was helping the lonely feeling inside of his heart. he hoped it was the one he had waited for since he was a mere child. the stories that helped him get through his lonely days. he even sleeps with the dammed book about the moon kingdom and the goddesses. But there was something inside of him was making its way out. Like memories long forgotten that was starting to come back to him. As if he should of remembered so long ago. In which would be something why he was so worried about finding neo queen serenity who is sailor cosmos.. it helped it sleep better at night it was something that was helping him get through the days and years until she comes to him. and once she is here he was going to make her his wife right away. As if it was something that should of happened so many years ago and someone was just in the way of the woman he always wanted. And why does prince diamond sound so familiar. But this was not the right time to even thinking about this. There was more things to be concerned about at this point in time.

"Your Majesty please stay inside where your protected, It seems the girl had two more accomplices. She and the other female were just consumed by strange lights the bright silver that felt peaceful is blindingly bright. And the moon is showing during the day time. Both of them are disappearing."

The emperor went into thought he couldn't understand what would be causing something like this. As he pushed the stuff inside of back so he was able to think on this one. But there was something so familiar about what is going on.. other than the two people they have been waiting for. but then again every country was waiting for the one person. someone he had been waiting for his whole life. this was something he was hoping that it was. he wanted to have her in his arms every night and this was something that he was praying for. Even though it should of happened so long ago and now he was able to have something he should have had along with someone else should have had so long ago. As prince diamond keep coming through his mind. As if it was him and he was reincarnated as who he is now. If it was true he would take what he wanted. but for now it was only hope for him to get him by until he meets the ones they are talking about. but then again there was something else the other one could be the priestess of suzaku. The moon in the sky and silver light should be a key sign that it was who he has been waiting for.

"Could it be? But what of the other one?"

After a while, the people surrounding them had again as the two women came back. But one came bac from the moon that has appeared during the day time. but with shimmer butterflies until she was safe on the ground. The Emperor immediately ordered them to be arrested at once. Doing as they were told the guards encircled the Tamahome and Miaka while another group surrounded the unconscious usagi. Who was still shiver in pain and crying in pain since she as still healing from the war against albus and endymion had done to her. and it was only been a month since albus and that war. But it only has been four days since the end of chaos and endymion. So she needed more and more healing. But she would never stop doing what she does to protect her family and friends. And do what she needed as queen of the earth and the moon. The guard lifted the poor earth and moon queen into his arms as if she was a breakable item he had soft eyes and gave her a fatherly smile as if he felt bad for her. he felt for her and didn't wish to do this. But he knew he had no choice in the matter. Maybe he could convince the emperor to give her a much better place to sleep instead of the cold damp cell.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

Miaka woke up from her nightmare clinging to Tamahome, an irritated Tamahome at that with usagi head in his lap as he stroked her sweaty hair he even kissed her forehead. He had to say the hair style was rather odd. It looked like two buns and long silver hair flowing down her back as if they were angel wing. he was not able to save her glasses they were to damaged to be saved. he didn't understand why he was so protective of the angelic woman. but he gets this feeling of another wanting to kick his ass. but he shook his head since he knew it was the only three of them in here.. he was worried about her he didn't want her to get sick while she was in jail. He sighed and didn't know what to do and how to get them out of this. He didn't even know what in the world was going to happen to them since they were kinda tossed into the cell until the time the emperor will basically say what their fate was going to be. And he sure as hell hoped it was not going to be death. What would his family do with out him since he was the one who brings the money in for them to even survive. And most of all these two who has basically came into his life.

"Will you let go of my person now?" asked Tamahome

Miaka jumped out off him and looked down her mother Who looked like she was sleeping. She tried to reach out for her when she touched her she had her hand grabbed. As usagi sat up and looked around. while she mentally calmed when she saw where they were at. tamahome gasped her eyes they are like the rarest of gems they were ice blue as if they were the color of the moon. They were the rarest eye color that he has ever seen in it life. but there was something else she was partly blind but she was able to see but closed her eyes and knew this was going to happen. Or if they were even going to survive this. Since she knew how this was going to play out. Since she has been in many prisons in her very long long life time. the worst was the wizarding one so she was not able to find out about what was going on with her son. Plus she was happy that her daughter was there and safe. While miaka hugged her mother to let her know that she was happy that she was safe and sound with her.

"Yep I figured as much where in prison." Grumbled usagi

Tamahome was happy to see she was ok and finally get to see those eyes of hers. why did she hide them from the world. that was the question he wanted to know. but then he remembered the half blind the lights might hurt her eyes.. they heard a grumbling noise, and it was Miaka's stomach. Laughing nervously, she took out a pair of gum sticks and popped one into her mouth. Usagi was making bets on how long this was going to take her before she does something stupid. or something incredibly funny as hell. but then again she would have to find some way out of this one. Since she always found a way to get out of something like this. But for now she needed to get her mind straight. And make sure she was thinking clearly. Even though the pulling in her chest was even more inside of the palace. So whoever was here was someone she should find or even wondered who in the world he was to her. then it hit her when it came down to her soul mates and kings was born in this world with new lives. She needed to find them. even though there was on inside of this palace. She didn't know who it was or which one of her soul mates that has been reborn into this palace. Miaka was starting to get hungry and wanted to be able to eat something as she found some gum that she was given by micahru. She was soooo happy to be able to find something to eat at the time like this but then again she had a feeling that was not the best idea. But what the hell she was going to do it even if it would get them in even more worst trouble than what they were in right now. She sighed and was going for it. she was just to dammed hungry. Even though she knew she has been around her uncle goku for way to long. Her grandfathers always complained about it since the amount of food she was able to eat just like her uncle goku.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast today." said Miaka

The guard saw miaka pop the gum inside of her mouth. As he made his way over to the cell with the knew prisoners. As he started to use a demanding tone wondering what the prisoner just placed in her mouth. he was warned about feeding the prisoners. he was going to place them in different cell;s but the man gave him a look so he put them all in the same one. while usagi watch on to see where this one was going.. at the very amusing thing that is about to happen. She was going to be feeling so much motherly pride once again when it comes down to her daughter and how she does things at a perfect timing. and something really stupid as well on the guards part when he freaks out from what he was about to see. Even though she knew this was something she learned off minako since it was something she would do at this point in time. but for now she was going to watch what was going to happen. And then see the show start with the guard doing something very funny to himself and maybe tamahome since he didn't know what gum was either.

"What did you put in to your mouth?"

Miaka neared her face to the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding it in her face. The guard was scared out of his pants and ran away. he ever pissed and shit himself from fear. Since there was a long line of piss and shit going the direction to where the guard was running. While usagi was feeling so much of her motherly pride at what her daughter has just done. and would have to thank minako and goku later on teaching her how to do that to get out of jail. while miaka was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. It was only just gum why would they need to run away. But then again she was just having some form of fun. And would have to get more of the gum micharu made. Even though she was shocked on how well it tasted. It was only a hobby that micharu only started to have sometime to have to relax even though she has more than one hobby. Just one that was not dealing with water.

 **HELP MEEEE ITS HUGE FAT UGLY MONSTER IS GOING YO EAT ME!**

The guard dropped his key's while leaving a line of pee behind him as he face planted the wall and fell flat on his back and not the smell of things he shit himself, Tamahome caught the key's and fist pumped the air as if he was the winner in this these people worked good maybe they would help him boost his business since they know what they are doing it seemed. plus the hot one will be able to kick some major seemed that the girl did get some of her mother in her. And he could tell usagi was prideful of her daughter on what she had just done. but then again he knew that miaka was something that was rather interesting.

"Hey, great job girly! Your one class act!" chirped Tamahome

"Gee, you think?" asked Miaka

Miaka faced the tamahome with gum still stuck on her face Tamahome went pale as a ghost and started to scream and face planted the wall. while usagi giggled at the whole scene it was just to funny at her daughter and what she has just done. so yeah funny and motherly pride go over rather well with each other. it was just to funny to see a royal guard running away from a her daughter like that. It was something that she was very proud about. Even though she knew where she got the gum from. But the gum all over her face it was so a minako and rei and maybe seiya and nappa moment. and the man left a line of pee and they could tell he shit himself as well. So they would need to over look where they need to step for the fact they didn't need to step in the mess that the man made when he saw something he feared off her own child..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome, usagi and Miaka. The three of them snuck through the palace and tried to find an exit and avoiding the guards that passed. until they heard some boots pass Tamahome and Miaka bumped into each other as usagi sighed and knew that she would need to take charge for this one before they land into the place where they just gotten out of. As she took their ears and started to pull the two into a room and closed the door. Even though they were trying to scream in pain but she put a silencing spell on them with wandless magic and took it off when they entered their new hiding place. When he looked up he saw something that he had only heard about the golden statue of Suzaku with the silver crystal and the crecent moon on the forehead. Miaka went next to him, curious as to what he was staring at. Looking in the same direction. Even though she was trying to not gasped since she knew what the signed meant one is to the white moon family and the other to the black moon family. In which should be the kings of the earth and the moon.

"That's Suzaku. He is the god of this capital. There are four gods that guard four capitals, Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South." explained Tamahome

Miaka only nodded while usagi let what she had just said and let it sink into her mind so she was able to use it for a later date when she was needing to use it for something. she wondered why the silver crystal along with the crest of the white moon family and the black moon family was in their foreheads. It was some sort of a sign to show her that this was where she needed to be. And to find her two kings that was reincarnated into this world. Well this world is connected to the other world but she needed to keep that to herself when it came down to what was going on. Miaka hunger kicking in and started to smell something delicious and decided to quietly venture away from them for a while in search of that delicious smelling dish. Drooling, she sneaked off and came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food. And she sure as hell needed it since she didn't eat much this morning since grandpa vegeta woke her up and made her go to school since she slept in. and she knew how much of a hard ass her grandpa was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi was the first to notice that her daughter was gone and decided to look for her. she wondered why her daughter does things like this. And make her search for her. this was like the third time today that she has pulled something like this. Usagi went through a different door she even caught two male guards having sex. Another was a three some to with three male guard. She found herself outside of the building but still within palace grounds. Looking around cautiously she found two dudes going at it like tomorrow, she noted that she was lost walked to the center of what seemed like a small courtyard, and all her annoyance finally came out of her in a burst of energy and annoyance and anger in which all don't go together. And her daughter will be the death of her one day and she was sure as hell it was the truth.

 **"WHY IN THE NAME MOON WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME! WAIT TIL I FIND THAT DAUGHTER OF MINE! I'M GOING TO MAKE WHAT ALBUS AND ENDYMION HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE FUCKING PARK!"** vented usagi

usagi sighed with joy from the outburst she really needed that. and after grumbling to her smart ass sword spirit when he was in one of his smart ass moods that he had from time to time. that was when she spotted a beautiful stranger sitting gracefully on one of the railings of the corridors, smiling at her as if he found her ranting and raving funny. But then again she would if he didn't know her and most of all know her daughter. She sighed and felt sorry whoever was going to take her from where every her daughter was hiding at in this palace. Even though she tracked her trace but she seemed to be moving room to room as if she was looking for food. Damn kakarot she knew he was the influence on this one since he was the gluten and maybe a little of minako and some of them others. And maybe the waeslys. kagome tilted her head to the side and blushed did he hear her outburst. that was not a very good thing since she was a royal even though they do have their times that they enjoyed to have their bouts of cursing and ass kicking.. but now they mostly do it all the time after the war ended,.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the emperor_

The adviser's bowed deeply before their emperor to see what their emperor wanted done with the prisoners. they were hoping to keep the angel one she was the best one out of the prisoners. it seemed she would be the only one everyone wanted around the palace. And as well they seemed to be betting on who was going to win her. why does all of his men have to be the worlds largest perverts he has ever known. Even though the memories was slowly come back to him. It was odd to see his eyes flash violate for a moment. he didn't even know what the woman looked like. And he has been hearing of a angelic woman who was sickly and wondered what she was. It seemed that everyone in the palace seemed to want her. And wondered what was so different when it came down to the odd woman who was stealing all the males hearts. And wanted to meet her to see what she was and who she is and what she was.

"Your Highness, we are waiting for your judgment on how to deal with the three prisoner's. But, I humbly suggest that you punish them by death, after all, they did perform an assault on you, Majesty. And those females might be witches,"

Stated one of the Emperor's advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect for the Emperor's presence. The Emperor, however had other plans for the just hoped the one he had waited for since he was a child was with them, he prayed that she was the female who will be his no matter what if she is the woman he had waited for. And from these memories he was getting from whatever his past life was was showing signs of something that he was meant to be with her and a guy name rubius is meant for her as well. It was kinda confusing. It happened when the silver light and the moon showed. The memories started to come back to him. It would be the best day of his life if it was one of the woman. But then again he would have to wait and see and would make sure he was right. While he knew what they all wanted him to do. And he would not make any sort of decree until she was able to meet them both before he gave them the old death and end their lives.

"No. I will not sentence them to death. Have you not even considered the fact that they are from another world? And perhaps, the Suzaku no Miko is one of them. Do you not want to know what her purpose is or what her presence implies?" asked hotohori

The advisers were shocked at this and were hesitant to accept their Emperor's decision but accept they did. they would see what the emperor had planned to see what the prisoner's were so special for. plus they wanted the hot and sexy strange one. she was the only prisoners that is worth living in their books. hell she would be able to bare their child. And hell they all wanted her. They would even pass her around to each male. But they knew the emperor had to make the final judgement and they knew better to not go against their own emperor. But for now they are going to have to see what will the end game would be. And they would want to have her as theirs. But it seemed that their emperor was not going to be kind enough to give her to the highest bidder. But then again he was against such things they knew of. And he would never allow it. but they were hoping this once that it would be ok when it came down to the fact that they would get some prize. But they were never going to talk back to their emperor. But then again there was more than what he has been planning since they had them in custody. As if he knew more than what they even knew. So this would mean they would have to wait and see what was going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and, with a sigh, he faced the girls that are behind him. At least, were behind him. Where are they!? Tamahome panicked as he looked around the room in search of his friends . Going out a door, he found himself wandering an outdoor hallway he opened the door seeing two guys going at it. he cringed and went on his way. He sneaked his way around the way, avoiding guards as he went. He was determined to find the girls but it would take him forever at this rate. He rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka come out of the kitchen looking satisfied patting her full stomach letting a load burp and fart. He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of a wall. Not knowing who caught her, Miaka bit his hand. Hard. Her teeth were buried deep in his skin as a trail of blood flowed out of his miniature wounds. Stifling a cry of pain, Tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradled his hand. Gasping, Miaka apologized over and over but also blaming him for sneaking up on his eyes, Tamahome grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and led her behind the building and away from the patrolling soldiers. He told her to keep quiet as they searched for a way out. as they went to search for usagi and get the hell out if this maze of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

The beautiful man lifted his arm and pointed gracefully towards the way she came. Even though he was starting to remind her of diamond. It was just weird to even see. He would not be rubius this was more diamond than rubius she didn't even know where rubius would be in this world. Usagi could almost imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty. Shaking her head lightly, she approached him he was so beautiful its like he was pulling at her heart then she remembered what her mother had said to her. have manners until you know if they are evil. Usagi sighed and wondered if he had heard all of her ranting and ravings. Even though she is a queen of the earth and the moon. She has her times that she needed to rant about things. Miaka was one of them. sometimes her children likes to make her life hell. but she loves all of her children. Even her blood adopted ones as well. Usagi sighed and wondered if she should even talk to him and test the waters when it came down to the fact this guy reminded her of her diamond. Even though it was something that showed into him.

"Pardon me good sir but who are you?" asked usagi

The man looked at her with such gentle eyes. Something that she knew that diamond was known for. Even though it was something she missed from him. Even rubius has those eyes. But she could swear she seen them flash violate to show that diamond is coming back. he had to admit this one had manners as if she had been raised in a good family when she talked to him. but she was so angelic almost like a goddess in her own right, but he felt a tugging to her as if they are meant to be. but he had to make sure he was so confused and what he was feeling. but this woman is a goddess in his eyes he knew there was something there between then it was just confusion to him what it wondered if this was what he was feeling before they are brought here. but those eyes are lovely he wanted to only look at him. oh how he wanted this woman. She was a rare sight to behold. But there was something in her eyes and knew that she has a past. But he was going to have to see what she was going to be like. But for now it was something that came down to the fact that she was something he was not sure what it was just yet, even though those memories he has been having showed her in them. he figured he was merging with a past life that was meant to happen.

"You seem to be too calm in the presence of a stranger my dear. I wonder why that would be?." asked hotohori

The male voice was smooth as if he purring to her and it seemed to make her feel like she knows him. As if her soul connected to his., however, usagi only huffed and shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Atleast she had the paints that still had a lot of her capsule cases. It was one of the many things she and the others used during both wars. The joys of magic she was able to make things smaller and have them come with her. as she looked at him and would ask the same thing about him as well. since he was here and he could be here to pull a dick move and put her back into prison. hotohori was wondered what was going through her mind. The voice that sounded like his in his mind as if it was so familiar. He sighed and finally accepted what he was trying to avoid. All of his memories came back as if it needed to. But he would continue on the way he was doing things. Since he still needed to sort out his memories. But he had to say she was not affected by his looks and not sure what to think on that one. No woman has ever been able to not be affected by him. and sadly he was happy about that. Even though he was still confused on all of the memories that basically uploaded inside of his mind later he would sort through them. even though he felt something in him. A power that felt familiar to him as if it finally came back to him. But for now he needed to know what this goddess is doing here and what the meaning of her appearance and the cause of the memoires that uploaded to his mind. But he felt right with what he melded with. he just needed to sort through things before he fully accept what just happened to him.

"And I could say the same about you good sir,. I could be some crazy person here to kill you. No one would ever know. Not to mention you haven't called security yet so you must be up to something. so good luck trying to pull a fast one me mister I'm way to smart to have that one pulled on me. so don't test my intelligence good sir it is not going to end well to you if you even dare to try. But before anything else I would like to know your name so I know who I am talking to please sir?." asked usagi

The man was surprised to say the least he thought he would of met someone like her before, Chuckling in amusement he liked her but his pulling at his heart came back he would have to analize that later. he saw the intelligence in her eyes she was not dumb. and she spoke like he never have heard someone speak before. and that is a breath of fresh air to him. but there was something else. as if there was another person around her but he was not able to see him or her. he wanted to know more about her. she was something to him by the pull he was feeling from her. Oh how he wanted this woman. She had fire in her and she was not one to let someone to make her think she was dumb at all. But then again she was something that he has never ever seen before. She was a rare one indeed when it came down to a woman. And no one he has ever seen. And the pulling it was something that was confusing to him.

"My name is Hotohori my dear, though I am not always called that. So, you must be the one they are looking for." said Hotohori

He stood up and walked towards usagi who seemed to be watching him studing him movements. His graceful movements just like her's. so he must be royalty then again she was never wrong with these things. plus there is some sort of power inside of him just like Tamahome. She sighed and wondered what the hell she was even getting into. But then again she should go further into this. He felt like her diamond. And that would make her super happy if it was him. She knew her rubius was around this world somewhere. But the pulling was so far away from her. so she would have to look into that one when the time was correct. She could see something in his eyes. As if they flashed violet to let her know that her diamond was coming back to her. but for now she was not going to have to much hope in this. It would end very badly for her. she sighed and didn't even know what to think or what to expect on what she should do in this moment. But she should continue on with this conversation with him and get to know him more. Since she felt the pull to him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you would never know now will ya dearie. Anyways I'm usagi briefs but I am not always called that. But it's nice to meet you Hotohori." chirped usagi

Usagi smiled up at hotohori as he was now towering over her. She gave him one of her charming smiles. He was trying to see if she will fall for him like most women. When he felt her slap him and turned her back to him and walked away slightly before facing him again with an annoyed look. Oh he loved this woman. he smiled a true smile and looked back at the woman who tilted her head in confusion. But he felt the pull to her. and he didn't understand why she was in the memories that he was able to view. It was very confusing to him. And he even saw whatever the person he merged with death. And someone else named rubius. He sighed and knew he would understand soon enough. But he knew for sure he would never want to be parted from her. that was something he would make sure of. But for now he was going to have to think on what the gift on what was going through his mind. Even though he didn't understand the flashing of violate eyes and a black crescent moon on his forehead. Hotohori sighed and would think on this more later. usagi sighed and felt at peace with this man. It was like being with her diamond and rubius again. She sighed and never wanting it to end.

 **"MAMA! MAMA!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka came running toward her mother knocking the both of them to the ground and enveloped her in a heart stopping embrace, usagi sighed she has been around her twin brothers hikaru and karou way to much. But then again they live with each other. But they are so much alike that she would have to say about her children. Oh how she missed her little tamaki and draco and hope that they would be found soon enough. Even though she has no clue that they have been found and was being treated for whatever horrid things that happened to them. Hotohori watched as Miaka scold usagi about getting lost. And wondering how in the world she was this girls mother. she look a little older than the other girl. Even though it was something that was kinda confusing on how she was her mother in the first place. But he could tell that she has lived for a very long time. It was something that he had to wrap his mind around. usagi raised an eyebrow at her daughter for what she had the thought of lecturing her on. hotohori was confused at what he was seeing this was different. he never seen no warm family or close family before this was something that he was going to have one day when he find his one and only.

"I could say the same to you my darling daughter. Your brothers hikaru and karou has taught you well. Just not the brotherly love act. That what I would have to say about you and your other siblings don't do. In which you all are going to be the death of me,." grumbled usagi

Tamahome caught up to them to make sure that the two of them are going to be ok. Seeing that usagi was safe he sighed in relief. He knew she was not very healthy right now. And knew there was a reason behind the fact that she looked like she did. He was able to see the scar around her neck and the slight blindness that would go away in time. As he helped up the female from her only dramatic daughter, and he dont know why he kept feeling there was another person watching him. as if it was through usagi eyes. while miaka pouted the two new people didn't even notice the long haired male watching them with wonder in his eyes. he wondered who he was and started to get protective over the females that he had grown close to and in usagi case obsessed to in such a short time. and he felt like this man was going to take her away from him.

"Both of you are hopeless. And would be the death of me!" said Tamahome

"Oh tama - kins you would be lost with out me!" Purred usagi

Tamahome blushed at her statement he knew that this woman has some power to make him to feel like they are obsessed with her. and it was something he didn't even mind having. And knew other males out there was going to be feeling the same thing as he was feeling for this little sexy woman before him. But he was able to sense power into her. it was something that he didn't even know what sort of power. But it was something that he knew was not to be messed with. and by the way she acts you can tell she was royalty. So she was basically every mans wet dream when it came down to what they wanted, tamahome had to think of something that was going to help him get rid of the raging boner he has, he needed to relieve himself sooner or later from the amount of boners he had he was backed up and needed to have a release. he just couldn't help it usagi was just hot and a goddess in his eyes. but he was so close to the truth on the goddess part. hell even hotohori was freaking horny as fuck from what she had just done and that is saying something there when he was hard as a rock. he needed to speak to someone why he was feeling the way he was.

"Halt!"

The guards neared the three of them. they threw Miaka to the ground threatened to kill her only to have his sword broken in two. He looked at the person who did it and saw an enraged mother with the space sword blaster in her hands. once she saw tamahome was able to get near them with his symbol glowing like he always does when he was in the middle of battle.. hotohori had to stop he seen everything he needed to see that is all he needed. and he knew what he had to do now. other than figure out who was who. but one of them was something he already what he was. Even though he didn't feel bad for the person who harmed this little goddess children. She was dangerous in her own right. And very powerful that much he was able to tell. But she was going to be his and only his. but for now he needed to clear things up before he was going to have his staff clean dead bodies up from the little goddess killing them for harming one of her children. That was something he took notice she was a very protect mother and would do about anything to keep her children safe. He smiled at that thought of a protective mother. he sighed he needed to get down to business on letting them know who he is. and why he was doing what he was doing in the first place.

"Enough stand down at once!" ordered Hotohori

Hotohori did not want for others to get hurt any more than they already were. he felt connected to her somehow but then again it was something he knew when he saw the pure pink light so blinding to show how much power she had. that was what helped warmed his heart. The soldiers immediately bowed to their emperor. while usagi was not suprised by the fact that he was the emperor since the way he moved and carried himself. he needed some help when it came down to spying. Plus he reminded her of her diamond. And the comfort what she felt from him was what she always felt with her diamond. Even with her rubius. It was something that she missed greatly when it came down to what was going on. even Lucius gave her that comfort but it seemed that it was not the same as diamond and rubius. She does miss him. Even though Lucius ghost roamed around the crystal palace and sometimes the moon palace. Until a week ago he went to the soul society and was actually the mate of severus. She was happy for the two of them and even though she knew he still loved her with his whole heart. Even though all of her ex husbands felt that way about her. and it didn't even brother her when it came down to that subject.

"Your Majesty!"

Tamahome looked at the guards for a while before realizing that the man in front of him was the Emperor and he bowed down deeply to his emperor. while usagi put her hand's in her pockets already figured out who he was and only shrugged it was no news to her she read his mind, even though she has not figured out that he was not her diamond yet. Even though she thinks he remind her of her diamond. Or think she saw his eyes flash violate here and there telling her that he was coming back. But she knew he was royal because the way he carried himself when it came down to how he was trying to hide what he really came out here to do. she sighed and didn't even know what to think on this sort of thing right now. She was still kinda confused on what was going on. and hope he would be able to turn out to be her diamond. But knowing her luck he would not be who she was searching for. Well what her mother and what pluto has said what will happen in this world.

" But you're a woman. It's impossible for you to be a man, unless he liked dr frank from rocky horror?" asked Miaka

usagi however looked at him with a bright smile and winked at him to let him know she knew who he was, but she knew her daughter was basically showing her intelligence once again. She knew her daughter was smart but she would never ever show that she was smart. She sighed and knew that her daughter was just doing this to play human once again. This was something that came down to the fact that . Tamahome wondered if this girl was asking for death since she wasn't bowing befroe the emperor that was rude in so many ways. but then again he didnt even know she was a queen. but he will soon learn alot of things that he only knew in stories. and said story book no one was able to take away from him. he never would stop sleeping with it until he was able to have her himself and that is all he would ever need. as he sighed and needed to get to business once the guards are gone..

"Bow, damnit your being rube in front of the emperor!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome was about to pound her head in even though he had no clue that he was bossing around the queen of the earth and the moon.. But usagi skillfully side stepped and stomped on his hand hard enough to make her point in to not telling her what to do and she knew what she was doing. and she knew that hotohori would not harm her in any way. She has a feeling that he was suppose to be with her. but she knew he would not be rubius that was out of the mind when it came down to the fact that rubius was more loud and had fire. But she had this feeling that her diamond was right in front of her. but she could not be sure if that he was diamond or not.. her the pulling was telling her that he was her one soul mate her other one is out there somewhere. tamahome cried in pain and wondered what the hell was in her boots since they hurt like a mother fucker when she stomped on his poor hand. as usagi went over to Hotohori and she looked around him and noticing he had a nice ass. she was grinning widely up at him as if she knew all along.

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so. Understood?" ordered Hotohori

The guards said yes sir and left out of there quickly before they end up dead, they even bowed and apologized to usagi and bowed or kissed her hand. hotohori sighed and wondered when they ever started to act like that. he sent them all a dark look and they all took off knowing that she was off limits., it seemed that they were not needed right now. Tamahome was shocked yet glad to see them leave. Hotohori turned to Miaka he needed to know who in the world is who here. since this needed to be appointed so they would be able to be treated like they are meant to be.

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" asked Hotohori

Miaka nodded mutely not sure what else she should do. she always stayed out of the battles with her family and usagi. Hotohori smiled at Miaka he was praying to all the god's hoping usagi was the one he waited for. And what his memories that he just merged with was telling him that she was his and that he was this diamond guy. he had waited for so long for the person. and he would hate to find out that she is not the woman he had waited for. he was hoping with all hope that she was the one that he waited. while usagi eyes softened to let him know she understood what he was feeling. and for once meeting him and finding out he was her soul mate she felt happy and at peace.

"Then you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." said hotohori

Miaka only looked blankly not sure on what was going on, usagi sighed when he looked over at her, it seemed that it was final time for her little girl to come to terms with things and accept the life she was born into. And that this was her destiny she has calling to her well part of her destiny that was telling her right now. But then again there was not much he was able to do there. But for now she would have to watch and see what her pup was going to do but she knew it would take time for her to come to terms with this. But she knew that she would do well. She was her daughter after all and why he was asking all of this stuff for. while patted her head to let her know she was going to be there for her every step of the way she was her mother after all and she knew she needed her for this. hotohori needed to know who she was and needed to see if she was indeed the one who he had been waiting for.

"Are you perhaps a priestess as well my dear ?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori did not want to frighten usagi she was something he didn't want to turn away he keeps feeling the pull to her not even sure what it mean, but he had to know if she was the one who he fell in love with when he heard stories when he was little, and as well seach for her reborn soul mates somewhere in this world. It was what her mother told her and pluto as well. She sighed and knew this was the time for her to out who she is. and tamahome was going to find out that she and her daughter are both royal. but then again not much was able to make her feel that way since she had seen alot of shit in her long long life. she had been through more than he could even imagin he could see it in her eyes. those beautiful eyes that was like gems looking at him. he would even accept the girl who is her daughter his daughter. Since she was apart of her life. he shot a dark look at tamahome thinking he was able to get next to her.

"ah you see remember when i told you that i am known by more than one name. im known as usagi briefs. I am also known as sailor moon. Super sailor moon. Enteral sailor moon. And my final form sailor cosmos the stronger scout alive. Also used to be known as princess serenity. But now I am know as the queen of the earth and the moon. I am Neo queen serenity..," said

Usagi held her head up high while hotohori and tamahome looked on in shock, they would never ever believe her unless she showed some proof, Miaka only looked at her with starry eyes at her mother. She was always happy to know that her mother was a hero. While usagi was smirking like there is no tomorrow since she loved to make a sow of things when she had the chance to. And it seemed that she did her job well. While hotohori was in shock at who was in front of him. tamahome was not sure what to think on this one he knew of who she was but this was something that he had a hard time to accept as well.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Hotohori stared intently at the female she has been the one he had been waiting for since he was a mere child. Hotohori shook his head slightly. Glancing back at the woman.. Closing his eyes hotohori remembered every last word of her story but there has to be parts that was not told.. that he was standing in front of the woman who he had been dreaming about and waited for so long. And her daughter was right next to her. But who was the father. It seemed there was more to the angelic woman of his dreams. But he knew that tamahome was eyeing and he didn't like that. He was a possessive male and he was not going to let no one take her from him.. but it was time to explain on what needed to be explained.

"There is a story as older than the four gods. It's of the silver millennium, it was a time of peace for all planets in the universe. The moon kingdom was merged with the sayein empire, along the druel empire. King lotor and queen hagar blood adted the princess as their own just in case the reincarnation of the king and queen of the silver kingdom was not rein carnated. it was also the home to the holy of holy stones past down from generations known as the silver crystal. The children of the moon kingdom watched over earth and helped it evolve to be a superb people just like them, the goddess of the moon and ruler right beside her husband King vegeta of planet vegeta the son of the king of vegeta, the queen was a happy queen, plus she had twins one princess serenity and prince trunks and with the fact their princess had blood adoptive parents. They were to fallow in their parents foots steps and become rulers of the moon or other kingdoms if they marry, the sailor soldiers all protected the moon kingdom together they made the prince and Princess were also princesses if their own were. Or if ever something happened to king lotor or queen hagar she would be able to take that kingdom as. sworn to protect the prince and Endymion was prince of earth. But there was more to prince endymion than others though. They felt like he has place the princess under a spell to make her think she was his soul mate. but in truth it was two princes of the black moon clan was her soul mates. But no one knew how to take the spell he has on her away. And how to taken the harble things he has done to her. most of all killing diamond and rubius before she found out the truth. And prince diamond and prince rubius of the dark moon shared love with princess serenity. The both princes were soul mates. Luna and Artemis also lived on the moon and were the king and queen and the druel empires king and queen stays most of the time since they were the princess blood adopted father and loyal day an earth woman named Beryle became an incarnation of queen metellia . An evil and powerful entity. Beryle brain washed the people of earth with the evil forces of queen metellia. She led the earthlings to believe that they wanted to live 1,000 years so they would get revenge on the moon for immorality of its people. With her new army she became queen Beryle of the dark kingdom with her evil ambitions to rule the universe. She took over earth and then attack the moon kingdom with her dark forces, Beryle was also in love with the prince of the earth. But in the end both of princess serenity soul mates was killed by Endymion. Endymion killed them the most horrifying of ways. But he would never know that the whole black moon clan would be reborn once again.. After she seen that she stabbed herself to die along with her loves and soul bonded, queen serenity and king vegeta seen both of their children dead. Queen serenity used the silver crystal to Send all of them years in the future to be reborn along with her self and her king. Suzaku vowed to bring princess serenity here to become his embodiment along with her chosen priestess," explained hotohori

Hotohori saw the look of horror in the look of her ice blue eyes. those eyes are so beautiful the color of gem; sad he could tell she was not a full sight. he would love to look in those eyes for the rest of his life. But he was wondering when it came down to the fact that his past life has just fully merged with him. He was told he is still hotohoti but as diamond as well. He would be able to change forms and everything he was able to do. hotohori sighed there was more to think on about everything that latter. Tamahome was not going to believe a damn thing until he sees some proof. yes he knew that story well enough but he needed to see the proof of the claims of what she said. and he was not going to believe a word to she showed him. there was something that was about the the moon princess of that time and the warrior of the moon. Then she was never human. well if that was true miaka was not human either since she was her daughter. And that would also explain how she is her daughter.. he sighed and had a feeling that she was special when they met.

"I want to se proof," demanded tamahome

* * *

 **"COSMOS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"**

* * *

A bight white light appeared as they watched the goddess transformed. And landed gracefully. She closed her eyes and shimmered into neo queen serenity. Everyone around was gawking at the sight in from of the. She was here and she was going to be one of theirs and that one of them would win her over. Hotohori eyes flashed violate and knew that she was really his. she was meant to be his and rubius so long ago. But now he will have her. he knew rubius is around this world and would need to be found since he was the other have of her soul mate. oh how he wished to hear what her life was like. But then again he would know it was the wrong thing to even ask at that time. she has seen so much and he didn't even know what she has been through. And what sort of life she had to live when he or rubius was not there to help her and be by her side as she fights any battle she was in. she was far much older than what he remembered her. and much more powerful.

"Very well then, I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding your appearance here. After all, your story has been passed down through generations. It is almost as famous as the legend of the Four Gods," said Hotohori

In a flash of light usagi was back in her cloths she was in before she went into her two forms. She was standing with her hands in her pockets looking as a human and other blood lines through her vains. Even though yui is someone she thought of as a daughter. But she needed to stop thinking the way she does until she blood adopted her. but for now she knew she needed to be here. And her daughter has a place here as well. She just needed to think on how to get the others here. She knew she was the person who was able to open the portal. She was able to transfer to others she deemed worthy to go through the portal and back. As if they were running out of things. But she knew there going to be lots and lots of stuff being placed into capsule cases. She knew her family was gathering everything that they would need to come along. And most of all her one blood adoptive parents. Is doing and gathering the things that killed off batman. So that would be useful when it comes down it. usagi sighed and knew this was the place were her daughter would be able to grow up into the lunarian princess that she is.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside shall we?" said Hotohori

Hotohori clapping his hands gently, two servants suddenly appeared and began ushering usagi and her daughter and tamahome inside the palace and into the throne room, The three of them were amazed at the extravagance of the place, not noticing that the Emperor had had called for the audience of his advisers, all of the council members, and courtiers to witness this fateful day. and have them to release all the royal consorts and only the two he promised their family he would keep them on as staff before they he reappeared before the trio, he had already changed his clothes and put up his hair, looking more like the Emperor he is. Acknowledging his authority, the three knelt before him.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, but I had to make sure that you were not fakes. We had not expected the both the Priestess of Suzaku and the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos to appear before us today. However, it must also be fate as we are facing a terrible crisis. May we ask for your assistance?" said Hotohori

usagi only nooded to tell him she agreed to what he asked. plus she knew the others will help as well when they make it here. while Miaka looked blankly at him as if she knew this was the end of her I want to play human stage of her life. Miaka was confused on what she was even supposed to do. And was happy her mother was here to help her out with. her mother was the one who normally was the one who knew what they are doing when it came down to stuff like this. But this was something new to her daughter and sure she was going to be confused about it when it came down to the stuff like this and knew that she would have to explain it and help her through this. But this would be good for her daughter.

"What am I supposed to do I'm not like my mama. My mama is the one's you want, plus she just finished fighting a war and was a spy and other things," said Miaka

Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed and cut her daughter off. But this was meant to happen. And it seemed that she was not taking it well but this was the best lace for her to learn and grow. Hotohori sighed he had a feeling that this would take a lot of work for this one to understand on the fact that she was meant to do something like this. And she seemed to not have her mother in her. But then again the girl had time to grow to be something. But she would be his step daughter if usagi accepted the declare of love and to be his wife. Well in which he hoped she would do such a thing. But for now he was going to have to wait and see what she was going to think and accept on this.

"Do you know why we're even here in the first place daughter of mine? Suzaku appeared because of you. And your a royal remember you are powerful in your own right but not ready to release the seal yet, " lectured usagi

Miaka huffed she always hated being lectured by her mother. It reminded her of grandpa joker way to much. And grandpa vegeta. Along with amara and rei and ami So yeah it was something that she was not a big fan of. But she knew better to not to talk back. But right now she didn't care on what she was going act like. She was not used to something like this. And it was something she knew she would have to accept if she had to. Usagi put her head in tamahome lap and started to scream from how stupid her child is being at this moment. She has been trained and tested to be in this sort of situation. But it seemed like away she never payed attention to none of her training. And she was not going to tolerate this any longer. She will take this task and do what she was destined for. And this is why she was going ot make her daughter to accept what she was meant to. While hotohori sighed and felt for usagi. He could feel how she was feeling and sure It was something he needed to get used to.

"So you're blaming me mama how could you!" grumbled Miaka

"Now don't you start that now daughter of mine. This is your destiny and you have to accept what destiny gives you. And yes it might not to be fun. But if you turn down this destiny of yours the time gates will have to be repaired and that is not what me and pluto not wish to do. plus you just opened the portal. I just was meant to come here and got rid of the riddle on the portal. So it is time to stop playing human and do what you where supposed to do. and not ignore that fact like everything else you do. your not human you are lunarian and with other blood lines in you. So get the fuck over it. you're a princess in line of the throne through the serenity line. So it is time to grow the fuck up.! Growled usagi

Usagi took a deep breath and sighed and shook her head sometimes. It was time she needed to say what she needed to be said. Her daughter was not human by far. And for the fact she is princess. In which she seemed to just want not to think about. So she just had to blurt out all of the anger and frustrstain that she has been feeling on how her daughter has been acting since they gotten here. She was trained and put through stuff like this. But there was not much that they could do now. And watch and see how she does. But for now she needed a stiff drink. Atleast all of her other siblings listened and did what was needed to be done. but her little tamaki and her little draco and bella still needed to be found. She don't even know if they have been found. But all she could do now is to wait. Usagi sighed again she felt horrible that she was not there when they were found.

Miaka still looked unconvinced as she pondered the idea. And she knew that she pissed her mother off to no ends. And that was never good for her when it came down when she goes off on her. and sure she knew she was not human. But then again she knew for a fact she was not going to do what her mother told her to do. she was going to continue to play human until she was board of it. even though she knew she should not and should of listened to the lesions that was given to her. but she never was into them. so she left them each time. even though her other siblings was not like here. Even though she could not talk about the three of them missing. Sure she missed them. but she didn't understand why none of her half siblings wanted to play human and remain who they are and what they were born as. Even though she is the odd ball out of all of her siblings. Sometimes Farnese and her brother helped with this sort of thing. Even casca but it seemed that she didn't even what to listen to them. she gets lectures from amara and the others all of the time and her all of her grandparents. But she just want to remain the way for a little longer.

"As I have mentioned a while ago, when you become the Priestess of Suzaku, you shall have the power to grant your own three wishes. You could even rule and take over the world if you so wish." said Hotohori

usagi groaned and facepalm. tamahome only pushed her head on his lap to tell her it was ok. While hotohoris eyes was flashing violate again. He shook his head and knew this was not the right time for getting pissed off that someone else was touching what was his. he sighed and knew he needed to make thing go a little longer. But for now he seen the girl who don't have think on what was going on before she acting on anything. She doesn't have much of her mother in her. but there is a spark of her in her. but its something she rather not show. Its like she was rebelling against all of her mothers teaching. And all the family and friends teaching. If he remember correctly Uranus and mars. And king vegeta and king lotor was the ones who pushed hard on the ways they should do things and make sure they were stronger than ever for the times of war. Hotohori sighed and knew she was able to saw something because there was a spark in her eyes.

"Really? Does that mean that I could wish for a body like a super model's so I can have all the boys drooling at my feet? Can I wish to be the toughest girl and be the ultimate pro-wrestling champion? And I can have all the food I want anytime!? Oh, and of course be super smart to pass Jonan's entrance exam." cheered Miaka

Tamahome rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face. as he patted usagi head and ran his fingers through her hair he felt sorry for her sadly. Her hair was so soft as if it was silk. He didn't even take notice of the person who was going to murder him for even daring to touch usagi as if they were supposed to be together. hotohori glared at seeing what tamahome was doing. His eyes flashing violate to show who he really is. tamahome gulped and didn't know what to think of what he was see his emperor was doing. it seemed that she was getting a headache from all this. and he couldn't blame her either. Usagi eyes went wide when she saw the flashing of violate eyes. She wondered if he was diamond. She hoped he is her diamond. Then they would have to find rubius. Maybe he would be one of these warriors. Usagi sighed and didn't know what was going on right now. She would need to sleep on it. but then again there was something that she could roam around and see what was in the palace since it was going to be their home.

"I'm sure that those are petty wishes and are of no significance but, yes, it is possible, you could even take over the world, as long as you gather the seven Warriors of Suzaku." said Hotohori

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" cheered Miaka

usagi in tamahome lap grumbled something insulting as he ran his fingered through her hair. Tamahome . ugsai just didn't know what to do right now. Her daughter was in her I want to be human zone. And had a felling it was not going to last here for her. because by the feel of this place. She needed to learn how to use the powers that she is born with. but some of them are sealed off to her and she was the one who held the seal on said powers. But for now she knew that there was not much she was able to do. she needed to wonder off and cool off after this. Her daughter was really getting to her and not listening to her. she just didn't even know what to do and how to handle this. And she knew this was the first real life type of thing that she has to do something in. so this was going to be interesting. She knew or hoped that pluto was able to see this. Since she is blinded to see the time games. This was something that… Hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and neo queen serenity and the embodiment of suzaku, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us. Now, the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" ordered Hotohori

A door opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the mother and daughter. usagi and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted at what was going on. but usagi took it in stride she was used to something like this since she seals with it more than she cared to even admit. After all she is a queen and it was something that came down to the fact that it happens. Even miaka and her siblings are the same way. but then again this was something that usagi was used to. After all she has lived for a ver long time. So this was something she was sadly used to. But miaka wanted to learn from her mother and learn to be like her. Even though she didn't need to go through what she had to because the hero she is. But she was able to learn none of the less. Since this was something she was not going to be able to back out of. So she was going to have to let this all sink in since this is a thing she knew better to not to mess with when it came down to destiny.

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the Priestess Suzaku and neo queen serenity the embodiment of suzaku! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!"

usagi shook her Head this was going to be a interesting ride. And it is one of their new homes so it no big deal to them. While miaka had to been carried to her bed chambers since she passed out from the pure shock of what was going on. usagi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. But then again this was going to be a good thing for her daughter. The only child she has who has not even accepted the fact of what they are and who they are and what they were born into miaka was a late bloomer so this was something that she knew this would help her greatly. But she knew time only would be able to tell on this one. She sighed and went to go and roam around the palace for the time being since she had nothing else better to do. And wondered if hotohori figured out what he is to her just yet. But after that she needed to find who her second soul mate is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

usagi, Miaka, and Tamahome were given their individual suites in the palace. oddly she and miaka was given the rooms in the royal wing of the palace. At this point In time Miaka was supposed to be waking up, Tamahome was sent by usagi to look after her daughter. usagi gave tamahome a chocolate frog and some other wizarding candy he was over joyed by It, and it was funny to watch his looks on his face, As for usagi she met a friend last night who was ex royal consort but now a maid she also felt some kind of power off her as if it matched to tamahomes., she was wandering the halls she made sure not to go near that room again it seems the gay guys love to do that back door dance at, until she came across a room she had never seen before. Curious, usagi opened the door quietly only to see the Emperor inside with his advisers. Deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in silently went to his bed and sat down on it and watched as the Emperor look at himself in the mirror. He was examining his face at every angle and it made usagi wonder what he was thinking. His advisers were looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to make an important statement.

"I'm so beautiful, it scares me." said Hotohori

Suffice to say that that was not what the old men were expecting they were bouncing all over the place and shot around the room as well waving their arms. Hearing laughing from where hotohori bed was, they saw usagi clutching her sides as she rolled all around on his bed while laughing her ass off from what she had just seen before her.. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Hotohori raised an eyebrow in amusement. After a while usagi fell off the side of the bed from all her laughter after a while usagi was able to speak, she had a few snickers left but she needed that one good laugh. It was really needed for the past year she has had. But for the time being this was something she needed to see what and why he thought that way. It was so diamond it was funny.

"And I thought my twin boys was bad!" chirped usagi

Usagi caught the the advisers faces they seemed to be happy about something. it seemed they were thinking something perverted or their brotherly love act. the thing they enjoyed doing to freak people out. Or just wanted to make people they don't like go away. In which was a good thing in their books. zange is death the kid twin brother. As she was trying to calm herself down, the Emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room and focused his attention back to the girl who was smiling at him. she sighed and wondered if they even found her little tamaki and draco and bella. she felt sick while worried about them and wondered if they would be ok. She just wanted to know if they have been found. She knew hades and her sword spirits and as well the others would find some sort of way to tell her if they have been found. she closed her eyes and sighed. This was when she needed to used the time gates to see what was going on. but it seemed that someone was testing her or blocking what she needed to see. She knew miaka was worried about her brothers and sister as well so she was trying to remain strong.

"That's the first time I've laughed so hard since the war ended in the wizarding world and the war with endymion and choas three days ago and I thank you.." chirped usagi

"Really why would that be?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori wondered why there was so much sadness within her gem like knew from what his past life showed him. And what he was to her. he finally understood and merged with his past life fully. and he knew rubius her other soul mate was somewhere. They were lucky enough to be reincarnated and given another chance at life and become the kings there were meant to be. Since endymion made sure of that was never going to happen. all he was just happy about is having her to be his and only his. she was his serenity and always will be. well and rubius soul mate as well. but he had always been in love with her since he heard her story. Not he understood why he has been in love with her since this life knowing about her. it was because of his past life. and why he felt so lonely with out her around him. It was his past life trying to break free to tell him that he was meant to be the earth and moon king so was rubius. and now he was going to be able to be happy since endymion was gone for good. Well that is what he hoped. and that is all that counted for the two of them. and that is all. well until they found rubius. And he would be a second emperor. As well the second earth and moon king. And miaka was going to be one of his heirs since she is her daughter and as well the priestess of suzaku. He knew that the others in the palace was happy to know they finally have a empress today. Well if hotohori would get his way in all of this.

"Well with having to live through out time again it something you learn to accept, plus two of my sons and daughter are missing. one has been missing taken from the hospital since one of dumbledor followers. And my one daughter it had to do with vampires. Even though I am soul bonded to some vampires. Well vampire kings. But never mind on that right now. It's not the only time his grandmother stole him and believe me it not pleasant when it came down to what she does to him we can't find him anywhere. my one husband who help me fill my void of what i knew what i was missing out there. spirit he a good man he has changed for the better though. But miaka need to know that I have to be strong for her in all of this. Her brothers and sister are missing and I know she is worried about this. But I have to remain strong." Explained usagi

usagi thought about her son tamaki who his grandmother killed his father in front of him, he left it in his will that he would go to her if anything happened to him, new a Tramatized for what happened she shivered to what she thought of. and draco she didnt even know since she have not heard from anyone if they were be able to locate him. she felt like she wanted to just cry and cry. She knew the voltori is helping out with the search for her little bella. And she knew that she has to remain strong for her daughter. She knew she missed her two brothers and sister. But she had a hard time in doing so. She loved all her children. Miaka needed the help her mother can only proved to her in this time.. but she knew that was never going to help them to be returned to her. while hotohori watched his blessing he was going to be a step father. even though being diamond was something he was still getting used to. Well he already knew that when he met miaka who happened to be his serenity daughter and the priestess of suzaku.. and so was the second soul mate but that was going to come later on.

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause you distress. I have faith that they will be found soon. And you are doing what is best for miaka. You are a wonderful mother. And doing the best you can for her." said Hotohori

Hotohori stood up and nodded he was going to let her know what he was and who he was to her. and who he was since he has finally come to terms with who he really is. and he was not going to let go on the person he and rubius wanted since the first silver kingdom. But dammed that endymion fucked everything up. And now he understood why small lady was able to turn into wicked lady. Its because of her blood line to him. he lifted her chin to meet him as he kissed her deeply, he was in pure heaven to taste he lips still tasted like strawberries. He remembered the last time he has kissed her it was when she and the scouts went to the past. they are all his. and how he felt and that is why he was so attatch'd to the book growing up. it was because he knew his serenity. and that is a rare thing when your that young to even realize that when it came down to that. Event though he didn't realize it was because of his past life. And now he was happy to know it was because of that.

"i have waited so long for you my serenity. Yes I am prince diamond of the black moon clan. Well king diamond soon. But I now can have you with out endymion placing spells over you to make you think that you were not mine and rubius. Lets finally become what were meant to be since the first silver kingdom. And rubius as well since we kinda done know where he is. but we will find him as well." Said hotohori

Usagi eyes went wide when she saw him merge with his past life his hair is now the silver hair and his eyes are violet. usagi gasped and clutched to his chest and only nodded he saw the one adviser come in only nodded to him to prepare things about her becoming the empress today. and the marriage as well. They were interrupted with Miaka face planted the floor. Tamahome was right behind her, tamahome was smiling like A pervert, Tamahome as he was about to drag Miaka out of the room but was stopped when he met the ceiling of the room as if he was floating by magic. he looked down to see usagi glare up at him, she knew what he was thinking. And he was not going to get away with it. as she flicked her wrist and slammed tamahome into the walls and the ceiling a few times. When she was finished she made him float into the corner for even thinking the things he was thinking.

"Now be a good boy and think what you said you pervert!" Ordered usagi

usagi flipped her long silver hair over her shoulder as if she thought nothing about it. Hotohori smirked oh she a little spitfire as well. He remember his serenity having the spark of fire in her. and he was happy that she have not lost it. but it seemed that her fire has grown over the time she had to live through again. Miaka blinked and looked at hotohori he looked so much more different. Even tamahome wondered what happened. But they would soon find out sooner or later. usagi sighed and knew when there was a pervert around. Its like they would never leave her alone. She knew of tamahome obsessions. But she knew for a fact that he is her daughter soul mate. she knew that minako would enjoy having some fun with that when she gets here. It was something she seemed to enjoy when It came down to the fact that it would be fun for her. but for now she wondered what her daughter was up to. And why she was in this room right now.

"You wanted to inquire about something?" asked Hotohori

Miaka jumped hearing his voice he was still holding her mother as if he was being possessive over something he thought was his. then that meant to be his soul mate but who was the second soul mate. but now she figured out what was going on. he was diamond . now her mother has her one soul mate back. The voice also changed as sighed and knew that he would be found later on. as the best thing to do. Since the two to of them are so dense it was not even funny to say the least on it. miaka sighed and knew that this was going to be her new step father. and well as rubius when he was found. But she has faith that he would be found. Usagi sighed and knew her daughter just found out what was going on. and was happy to know that miaka has accepted the fact that she and hotohori. Well her diamond has been found. That is all that mattered to her. and her rubius as well.

"Oh, I just came here to ask how will find the rest of the Warriors." said Miaka

Hotohori let go of his serenity even though he missed her warmth he even watched her sleep for a while last night before he went to bed himself. she was down the hall from him. And from tonight she will be with him for good, he went to retrieved something from behind his dressing table. the one thing to get then all started on gathered all the suzaku warriors and to summon the beast god and she would be able to make her wish's, she had a feeling that her mother was going to be the one to do all the work. and sadly that is something she was not ashamed of doing either. the less work she had to do the better for her. But then again that is what mothers are for to do all the work for their daughters. And that is what she was going to do for her. While usagi sighed and knew where her daughter mind just went.

"This is a scroll passed down by the first Emperor, Lord Taiso. It is called The Universe of the Four Gods." explained Hotohori

Miaka nodded while usagi sat back down on his bed well after she let tamahome down and let him face plant the ground so he was able to listen properly about what was about to be said. Usagi was listening to what was being explain since it was something new to learn and information for things they have to get done. and get things rolling for them to summon the beast god. and get the others here as well. they would be able to help out as well with everything. But it was always good to get some form of information. While she made sure he was going to watch her daughter to make sure she was going to listen to her step father since she was going to give her the info that she needed for this mission and destiny she was going to be finally coming to terms with. While tamahome sighed and knew better to not piss off usagi. But now he knew who hotohori is. he was diamond from the story. It was odd to find out that he was diamond. But he was kinda jealous on the fact that he couldn't have usagi to himself. He knew of rubius as well and wished he was him. But it seemed that he was not rubius at all.

"It was given to him by a being called Taiitsukun. she is the one that rules and governs this world, she was even said to have created this world. she was also the one who gave this to the Emperor in order to prepare his line to serve the Priestess of Suzaku. You see, there are 28 constellations which are divided into four. There are seven constellations for each kingdom. Suzaku is the general term for the names of the seven constellations in the South. They are: Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mistukake. Each of them are names of the seven warriors and all have marks one their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," explained Hotohori

Hotohori revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck before covering it again to show them that he was indeed one of the suzaku seven and the symbol was the proof that he was indeed a warrior. While his black crescent moon disapeared. he was looking forward to meet all his family once they get here. and his step children as well. Even though one of his step children was here and the priestess of siuzaku. He is so bless in what he was granted with his serenity. And as well find rubius somewhere. who will be a second emperor and king of the moon and earth as well. so that was going to be a huge help. Plus with his family that would be coming here sooner or later might end up being help as well. But for now he was going to be happy in what he has for the time being.. he was going to accept the all as his own and they would be in line for the throne. he was not going to make them think he hated them because he don't. and he knew he would have to accept the ex husbands since she and him are still friends.

"You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos since she is the embodiment of any god. but she is suzaku. and bring them strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true." exlained Hotohori

usagi was deep in thought thinking about her new friend she snapped her fingers and knew who it was now. it seemed that she was a suzaku warrior. she popped out of there without no one noticing. miaka was wondering what in the world her mother was doing. She just took off in a flash. She sighed and looked around the room. She was told from pluto last night she came to her in her dreams that hotohori is going to be her new step father and she was cool with that. And that he is diamond. And will be merging fully to his past life. And will look like himself. Even though she has not clue on what diamond looked like when he was alive. Now she knew what he looks like now. Even though rubius was going to be something she would accept. Even though she had no clue on what he looked like either. It was something she had to learn when they find him. All miaka and her siblings want to see their mother happy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi popped back into her diamond room with the purple haired female. the three of them wondered where this person came from and why was she in the room with usagi. Usagi nudged the person over to everyone to let her show what she was to the group. And that she was meant to be one of them as well. Nuriko sighed and knew that her dream woman was here. But she was a tad bit confused on what the emperor had done. then it hit her. she was diamond of the black moon clan. So that is why he looked so much different now. While miaka was wondering who in the world was this purple haired woman. And why would she even be in this room right now. But she trust her mothers judgment. While nuriko pulled down her dress a little. Not to much only to show her symbol off to show that she is one of the suzaku warriors. And will win her dream woman's heart. But then again there was goin got be a lot of work put into doing that so she needed to plan things so no one would know that she was trying to even get her to be hers. Even though no one knew of her dark secret that would go over so well if they knew that.

"Um I have someone here to show you. her name is Korin but her real name is Nuriko." Said usagi

Hotohori nodded and wondered if this woman was a suzaku warrior or not. while Nuriko showed her marking to prove that she was indeed a Suzaku Warrior. Tamahome smirked perverted look on his face. since his marking on her check thinking it was a booby flash. but then again there was none and he groaned he thought he was going to see boobies. it seemed there was going to be something that was going to go down. And it was not going to be good with how it looks. Most of all jealousy from her daughter since she knew how much she wanted tamahome. even though she didn't know the full idea of what they are to each other just yet. This was going to be a interesting thing to watch and see how it plays out and hope no one gets hurt while doing so.

"Willow," whispered Hotohori

"I am known as Korin but my given name is Nuriko." said Nuriko

usagi crossed her legs knowing she did a good job at finding the Suzaku Warrior. Even though she had a feeling she would be the one who was going to be finding all of the suzaku warriors. Since she knew her daughter would be making her to do so. Hotohori seen the smug look on her face and knew that she was the one to figure it out she a genius as well. Miaka smiled brightly her mommy found another of her warriors. She was just so happy it was a lady and it was not all men. Even though they knew nothing of nurikos dark secret. Even though nuriko has been keeping it well hidden from everyone in the palace. While usagi smiled to her daughter she was just so overjoyed in such a simple thing like this. So she was going to be happy for this. And she already knew she was going to be the one to be stuck doing all of the work. So she was going to accept that now before anything ever started.

"So you're the third warrior!" chirped Miaka

Nuriko was to busy looking over at usagi. the woman who she heard stories about as a child, the person who stole her own heart away like no one else had ever done before. she just hated the Priestess Of Suzaku and the emperor since they were taking her away from her Miaka felt a wave of happiness wash over her. usagi found a warrior and she was right here in the palace! It was easier than she thought, she just needed to have her mother to do all the work. Tamahome was smiling suspiciously in the background. While nuriko knew that the priestess of suzaku was the woman of her dreams daughter but it didn't make her hated her any less. Even though she should not be thinking that way since it was not going to be a good thing for ones health when you do anything or think anything when it came down to any of usagi children.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori went over and sat next to his angel on the bed and placed a arm around her. usagi only blushed deeply while Nuriko eye twitched in annoyance the pompous jackass emperor was not going to take her usagi away. Even though he is her soul mate before he was reborn into this life. Since the first fall of the silver kingdom. while miaka blinked and wondered what is wrong with tamahome as if he was day dreaming.. and she didn't even take notice of the look of jealousy on the womans face at her mother. But then again she was not even sure what to think if she even knew what she was thinking right now. And tamahome started to remind her of amara and that made her shiver from the thought.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all" said Tamahome dreamily

Miaka reached out a hand for the new warrior to shake since it was polite thing to do since she is a princess after all, but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight for Tamahome imaging him as that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the 's mouths dropped at the unexpected sight. Even usagi who titled over and laid on hotohori's lap from fainting from what she was seeing she knew this won't go over to well with was snickering at the sight of tamahome oh shit look. and it seemed she was correct when she kicked something and it cut it. usagi sighed and snapped her fingers as miaka leg was bandaged she had to make sure her daughter was in great health she was a mother hen when it came down to those she love. And most of all her children. while hotohori and usagi had other matters to Attend to like having the empress announced. He finally has his serenity after all of the years that endymion was making sure that she would never know that he or rubius was her soul mates and was meant to be with them. but then again he was finally happy. Plus hotohori felt better being in this form than the other one he was in. he knew that rubius would feel the same way when he merged with his past life as well. It just felt right.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

usagi was in her daughter's room and went over the event's in her head while Miaka was pacing back and forth as if she wanted to kill someone for taking the man she wanted away from her. She didn't say congratulations to her for her marriage to her diamond. Now she needed to find her rubius. she was not even able to use the senaki gates or the garganta something is blocking them. but what was bugging her was that she was not able to see the time gates. And that was something that would continue to bug her since someone is testing her that is connected to her somehow. she tried her best to contact hades but it seemed that there was nothing she was able to do there to even contact him. She was not even able to contact pluto. But atleast pluto came to her daughter in her dream to make knew know who she was going to be meeting when she woke up. but for now she needed to help her daughter since she was feeling her beast beat against its cage since the beast knew tamahome was its soul mate. Miaka must figure this one out on her own but she was not going to stand back and let that woman make her daughter feel the way she is. And that is something she is not going to stand for.

"Does your leg still hurt my darling daughter?" asked usagi

Miaka looked over at her mother. who in turn snapped her book shut with a concern look on her face to show how worried about her daughter. Miaka sighed she hated to make her mother worry. But it seemed that it is all she does to her mother is to make her worry. its not like she was getting any reading in while she was watching Miaka was pacing and with the pain potion she was give it helped, something that she invented to make it stronger. but then again she did kick something and got hurt. a very minako thing to tell ya the truth. minako was known to be a klutz of klutz's. But for now she was not happy and wanted her mother to be there for her for this one. But it seemed that nuriko was not going to last long if she knew her mother well. And her mother was always a protective one to all of them. Miaka smiled happy her mother was there for her right now she needed her mother.

"Actually, it's a lot better. That salve you gave me is working wonders mama," chirped Miaka

usagi smiled brightly she was the best of the best in position making, plus her friend may he rest in peace from albus burning him and lucius alive together and after making Lucius watch his son scream In pain over and over while the old sick freak forced himself on him. they never knew what was going on over a stupid unbreakable vow. It was going on since his first year of Hogwarts. And for Lucius final moments to see his son suffer screaming in pain. And then burned to death while seeing his son in a pool of cum and blood and tears…and made draco watch it him be burned to death. he was always making their own spells and potions things like that. They even bounced ideas back and forth, she wondered how her adopted daughter from her other friends who was burned to death since they adopted bloom into their family but left it I'm their will for her to take her in. She was only 9 when she adopted her, but oh well she was in Alfia in the school for her fairy power, and emma family well she was shocked when she learned they are snow freaking white and prince charming. but when she met the evil queen there was just something about her that reminded her of a mother. And something that connected the two of them together. But she didn't know what that was. While she knew something about her one adopted daughter who happened to be dating captain hook out of all people. But her one daughter needed her right now so she had to be there for her.

"Something you learn when you go to school in the wizarding world, but then again it was all fun when you get to make your own spells and things. But not fun when I met you and your twins father since he made me suffer." Explained usagi

Miaka tilted her head to the side she knew her mother would be teaching her all those things sooner or later. But for now she knew that her mother was there for her. And that is all she needed. And now she has a step father who was now king diamond. Even though it should of happened so long ago when the first silver kingdom was around. Her mother and diamond and rubius would have been together. Even though endymion was always in the way. Well another one that is. While she knew that she was going to be happy for this since her mother was happy. Her siblings would agree with her as well. All they wanted was to see their mother happy. And all she wanted to do was be happy with tamahome. She didn't understand her feelings on all of this. But she knew that she would sooner or later and her mother was there to help her out with all of this. And what she needed and how to go about things. And even though her mother was going to be doing all of the work. But she was not going to be announcing that but she had a feeling her mother already knew that and knew she was going to be doing such things for her. It was such a mother thing to do. And her mother is the best one in the world. The door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome.

"Miaka, usako help me from the devil woman!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome blushed deeply to see usagi was in her shirt and a short skirt. and Miaka looked at him. he had to admit he was becoming obsessed with usagi. Miaka was turning into of a boyfriend and girlfriend type of thing. Out of no were a rope wrapped itself around his feet causing tamahome to fall flat on his face. usagi started to burst out laughing from what she had just seen it was all to funny to her as she pointed and laugh harder,. Nuriko's head peeked in the room looking so happy go lucky, while miaka wondered what and why was her mother laughing at this. It was kinda confusing to her. While tamahome was glaring at usagi for even laughing at his misery for the fact that he was being molested by the evil cow who is not even leaving. But nuriko had to say what usagi had on was making her want her right now. And toss tamahome away so she would have her way with usagi. But then again usagi would find out about her dark secret know one knows about in this palace. But then again it could not be all that bad If she knew.

"Oh, there you are Tama-baby! Im sorry fellow ladies, Tama-baby and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up." chirped Nuriko

usagi still laughing her head off thinking that sounded like a perverted game that nuriko seemed to have came up with in her head. she reminded her of some of the others that she was friends with. hell hikaru and karou would be like this as well if they are here since she seen it. but for the life of her she would not want to see it. bad enough their little brotherly love act was enough for her to deal with,. she knew it wasn't a game poor Tamahome ran to her in terror. and he was still giving her a pleading look to help him from the devil lady, Even though it was not sitting well with her daughter at this point in time. she knew this was not going to be working well until she gets nuriko to understand that she should not be doing something like this to tamahome. But she would leave the soul mate thing out for now. But if she needed to go that far she would tell her the reason why she should not even do something like this to a man who belonged to her daughter. Usgai sighed minako would be having fun with this right now if she was here.

"Right, tama baby? we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it!" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko dragged Tamahome out of the room as if he was a dog to her. while tamahome screamed for help from usagi to see if she would be able to give it to her. while usagi was still snickering about what Tamahome was going through, the pervert was getting a taste of his own lesson. she even smelt that she did something to him by sucking his dick she knew he was molested. miaka growled in annoyance. usagi smirked that what she thought she didn't even know what her connection to tamahome is. and it seemed tamahome didn't even know what his is either. So it would be interesting to see how her daughter was going to find out. Or she was going to have to have a sit down and talk with her about the facts of soul mates. Miaka stomped out of the room pissed off from everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka stood in front of Nuriko as if she was really selling her soul now. While usagi was in the room with a notice me not charm on her and a silencing charm on her so no one would even notice her around. Or even hear her in the room. she wanted to see what nuriko was going to make her daughter do. she was a royal she should not be treating her in the way she is in the first place. She is beneath her and she was going to have to learn that. And if she had to beat her ass then so be it. and she had this feeling that what she was going to make her daughter was degrading and now worth the blood she was born into., while nuriko was sitting on a tied up Tamahome so he don't leave again. and why does it smell like someone just got sucked off in here. she was able to smell the stink of what they had done. and by the look of shame on tamahome face it was something that was really sexual.

"You want to be my servant?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was rubbing her hand acting like her shit don't stink to what miaka is before her. even though miaka should not even be treated this way. even though miaka is after all above her in blood status. Tamahome's whole body was covered in wrappings making it impossible to move. Or even try to escape from her again, Nuriko fat ass was sitting on him. usagi had to place a silencing charm on she was laughing her ass off, He was trying to protest and get her off but nuriko was not paying attention, miaka will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she's told. In return Nuriko must promise to pledge her allegiance and try to be her friend no warrior. But she had a feeling that there was more to what was going on here. Even though usagi knew how nuriko worked. And she wont give up until she gets what she wanted. But she was not sure what that was just yet. But she would find out sooner or later.

"I just need you to agree that's all" grumbled miaka

Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet the annoyed gaze of the suzaku no miko. She was going to make her work so hard that she would learn to stay away from the woman she wanted even though this little twit was her daughter. It didn't matter to her all she wanted was usagi and that is all. And if it meant being a bitch to her daughter so be it. She was going to make her point acrossed one way or another. And making her daughter know how much he hated her would be good enough for her, bad enough the emperor married her but she will get her to leave him for her marriage or no marriage, she will have the neo queen serenity for herself one way or another she will find a way to make her the only person to be hers. and that is something she was not concerned about was the emperor. she knew he was possessive over her and yes that was apart of the soul mate thing. but it was just not fair to her.

"All right them. But on one condition." said Nuriko

"And that is?" asked miaka

Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her face into his, while usagi was gagging from what she was seeing she kinda felt bad for her poor friend, kinda reminded her how seiya acted towards her and still does it seemed he can't get it through his skull. and spirit as well. but that's different since he was basically her ex husband and he still loved looked like he was going to snap sooner or later. she had a feeling he was not interested in nuriko like that in the slightest. or even was turned on at all by her. She was going to have to do something she knew it. But she would have to wait and see how this was going to turn out in the end of all of this. And if she needed to make her known to not to fuck her one of her children. And that would be what she will do. And that is something she was used to doing. But for now she needed to watch and see how this was going to play out here..

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome I with me," said Nuriko

Nuriko giggled like a school girl who got a hot guy and making sure she staked her claim on him so no other female decided to take him away from her. she sighed and knew that she seen this way to many times from her time in schools going through out time.. and before that as well.. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip while feeling violated from what the crazy chick had done to him. he was feeling so much shame and he was happy that usagi was not around to see his walk of shame from what he was having done to him. his male pride was taken from him from the strength this woman has. So basically was screwed when it came down to the fact that he was not going to be able to move. Well unless he has to see if usagi was going to be the only one who was going to save him from this. Well he hoped she would be here to save him..

"Stop it. Stop it you devil woman!" cried Tamahome

miaka and nuriko ignored him and miaka looked at Nuriko, as she rolled her sleeve up to ready to be made to do things that she was going to be handed to her, and she was going to show her she will not was the daughter of usagi briefs quinn and she was going to show her that she was not going to let her win against she wanted to do to her she was her mothers daughter. This was something that came down to what always prided her when it came down to the fact when it came when it the reason her mother pride in all of this. while usagi eye twitched in annoyance from what the foul whore was doing. she was making her daughter do house elf work. she was above this sort of thing. how dare she treat a royal woman like this. it was not right and it was not sitting well with her. she had to tone it down since she was probably projecting.

"yeah sure whatever," grumbled miaka

Miaka had venom dripping in her voice when she had said that oh how she hated this woman and wanted to scratch her eyes out and not even care if she looked like she was bat shit crazy. and she was trying so hard to make her cry. or run away or something. but she will not show weakness to her. it was one thing grandpa joker and grandpa vegeta had teach'd her from something that she had listened to them. but she knew some tricks that could get back at her through though her brothers and hikaru and karou as well. but for now she was going to play nice and jokes and tricks later and show her that you done mess with a someone of her blood line it was something that came down to the fact that it is a hazard to your health when it came down to things what nuriko is doing right now. nuriko growled from what she was doing to her hair.

"Okay slave girl let's start with you fixing my hair. Come don't keep me waiting slave girl!" ordered Nuriko

Usagi's fingers wanted to kill this whore how she was treating her daughter. no bitch treats a royal woman like this, you never treat someone of the serenity line in such a way. Even though she had it happened to her. but far worst than her daughter. oh how she started to hate her now. she was so nice when they first met and now she just turned into someone who you wad to kill. and she had this sick feeling that she is a fan girl who is obsessed with her. if so she might as well get in line with that one. but she was not going to stand for this if it keeps going. while miaka eye twitched something that came from grandma bulma and Harley side. it seemed that the females on her side of the family had that tick.

"Yes master," said miaka

Miaka neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Didn't like how she was man handling her hair, as she picked up a picture of water and splashed it in her face as if it was something to show her that is punishment to what she was doing it was low to her daughter since she was royal through her blood line. daughter was lucky up a few charms up so no one was able to hear her or even feel her. she don't even know if her sword spirit was able to feel her from the spells she had up. but that was good thing that he didn't.

"Slave girl your doing it wrong!" Hissed nuriko

Tamahome was passed out in the corner from being strangled to death. While usagi nudged him with her foot still had the notice me not charm on, but she healed him from anything that has been done to him. she check tamahome pulse and sighed he was still alive, she felt bad for him now sadly. She knew amara and some of the others would be giving this bitch a lecture or two if they were here. Even though she knew they would kick her ass as well. Her one blood adopted father since the first silver kingdom who is king lotor would make sure that this woman would know who she was dealing with. and how she should treat the royal princess of the serenity line. And that was not going to be tolerated. But for now she was going to have to deal with it until usagi gets pissed off enough to make her stop doing this to her daughter. Sure this was miaka way in trying to make peace with nuriko. But it seemed to not be helping much when it came down to the way she was dealing with this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

miaka finally finished cleaning nuriko chambers this was completely not in her your blooded status but she would do anything to show her that she was not going to back down. and to show her it was not going to be a bad thing to be a friend and warrior to her. but she was going to be working her fingers to the bone for this. and maybe she would never ever get her respect and thinking she was doing this for nothing. Amara or grandpa joker or grandpa vegeta would not be pleased about this if he was able to see this when it came down what she was doing right now. And most of all grandpa vegeta. Oh that is something that she was not looking forward to when it came down to her proud king grand father would think on all of this. And grandpa joker is a proud king of his kingdom of the druel empire. Oh with just those two with uncle byakuya oh yeah she would be getting the lesson of the life time along with the whole proper thing as well.

"Oh slave girl, I want you to give this a nice cleaning Its just nasty. Slave girl get to work chop chop." Ordered Nuriko

Nuriko as she pointed to the floor miaka eyes bugged out and sighed as she bowed to the floor and started scrubbing. usagi sighed this was not the way to earn someone respect it was just wrong I what nuriko was doing, usagi wanted to kick her ass for what she was doing to her daughter it was not the correct thing. she sighed and knew she would going to need some form of help. and she was going to help her to make sure she was able to get this done before night fall. and she had a feeling that this was the tip of the ice berg when it came down to nurko in how she was treating miaka. And she didn't like how she was treating her daughter. But she knew her daughter well enough she would not listen to her until she knew better to not do something like this again. So yeah she was going to help as much as she was able to do so. And so that is what she was going to do.

"Oh dear suzaku it's dirtier than ever I thought I told you Slavs girl to clean it not make it worse you stupid slave I should have you horse whipped for this, Oh dear suzaku and look at this table it's so dirty I won't even have sex on this slave girl!" cried Nuriko dramatically.

Miaka turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it against her will. usagi seen the table was thrown towards her daughter. so she took the blow and as knocked out. All usagi could feel was lot's and lot's of pain since the table hit her back where the cursed mark that endymion placed on her. it was a large rose that went from the top of her back all the way down to her feet. and that is really painful when you are hit there. she cursed endymion for even doing this to her and making her suffer forever like this. and james potter as well for locking her away to make her suffer and give birth to his child.. she was sooo not going to have her daughter clean her blood off this floor. As her notice me not charm was not working no more and she was able to be seen by everyone now..

"Hey you evil devil woman stop treating miaka like she is a common slave, you know she is royaly!" yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was still bounded head to toe as he tied to look like he was going to freak Nuriko out. he didn't like how this chick was treating miaka and it was going to stop now. And he dammed well knew usagi would murder her for this if she knew. he knew that for a fact she was a protective mother and he knew better to not cross that path with her. usagi was trying her best in helping out with her daughter as much as she could. even though she didn't even know that she was there since she was invisable. she felt so much freaking pain and she didn't have her potion on her to help her through the pain of the marking on her back all the way down to her feet when it is hit. tamahome didn't even take notice of her yet since he was to busy yelling at nuriko. and miaka was not even paying attention. is the blood a clear sign someone needed help for the name of the moon or they are just this stupid.

" I hate it how you are treating-" growled Tamahome

Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed and asked broken hearted. trying to play tamahome like a she was a good actor and a drama queen to boot. Miaka wanted to strangle this evil cow since she flaunted her time with tamahome right in front of her and she hated it. Her anger was so high at the moment to not even her wonder her mother, nuriko was going to put on the water works to make him feel bad for what he had even said to her. and tamahome sadly was a sucker when it came down to a crying female well to a point that is. Hell she didn't even know her mother was there right now suffer in pain for her. While tamahome knew he was just backed into a corner form this overly dramatic bitch. Oh how he hated his stupid big mouth sometimes. Nuriko played the game well when it came down to working men and making them feel bad so they would do what she wanted them to do.

"You mean you hate me?" asked Nuriko

Tamahome shook his head as Nuriko screamed with joy knocking them to the ground on top of usagi bleeding for,. when Tamahome saw the blood and noticed they were indeed on top of a wounded usagi. as miaka stomped off in anger and hurt from what was going on. in her anger she didn't even realize that she stomped all over her wounded mother from the amount of anger she was feeling. most of all hurt and her heart broke from what she has seen. when she found out about that she would feel bad once she realized that she had done that. this was not right and she hated it. she wanted tamahome not this hussy, miaka needed to cool off and she knew where to go for that and hoped no one would find her. Tamahome was in shock and was indeed pissed off at nuriko from what has happen. And most of all the emperor was not going to be a happy man when he sees this.

 **"OH SHIT! TAKE HER TO THE EMPEROR NOW NURIKO!"** ordered Tamahome

Nuriko paled from what she was seeing before her how could she have done this. how did she not see sight of her way's. and all because of her jealously the woman she loved was wounded because of this fact. Her daughter as no where in sight she will get her back for not paying attention to her. as she lifted the girl into her arms and mad a made dash to the emperor study since that's where he is at this time of day. she knew that she would never be forgiven by this. she bursted into the office making Hotohori look up and wonder who was being rude to burst into his office. She still was getting used to the new look. And most of all those violet eyes he has. well not his wife and queen office as well. Nuriko knew she was in for it now. The emperor is not much of a forgiving man when it came down to things of such nature. So she gulped and knew she had to bite the blade sooner or later..

"Nuriko what is it that you have to kick in mine and my wife's office door?" asked a annoyed Hotohori.

Nuriko shuffled around knowing this was going to be a punishment for her. She didn't even know usagi was even there, maybe she was the in a bad time,, maybe she might get lucky and get away with a warning. she did feel bad since she loved usagi with her whole heart. she had this feeling the foot prints are from her daughter not even paying attention when she stomped off. so that was something else she was pissed off about when it came down to the suzaku no miko. even though she didnt know how the hell she was this amazing womans child. She was nothing like he when it came down to what was seen. But from what she over heard that she was not ready to be what she was born to be. But then again there was something she understood well enough. Nuriko gulped and was about to take it up the ass so to speak..

"Um well I was making miaka here to be my slave and well I threw a table at miaka and it seemed well usagi got In the way and was hit instead of miaka. and then me and Tamahome fell on top of her and saw the blood. I'm sorry." said Nuriko.

Hotohori gasped and went to the woman who he loved dearly who was his wife and took her into his arms. Serenity was wounded. And how dare she use the suzaku no miko who happened to be his step daughter in such a way. he will deal with her later for this. And nuriko understood when the emperor had that look in his eyes not a good sign for the person it was directed at. So she was hoping that she was only going to get the warning for what had happened. hotohori pointed Nuriko out he was displeased with her he was only going to let her slide with a if it even happened again he would give her a punishment that would remind her to not pull shit like this ever again. he sat back down in his chair as he saw the he was more angered, as he took her to their chambers as he covered her up with their bed after he cleaned his wife and covered her up in blankets and kissed her lightly and he climbed in behind her the work for the day was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Miaka was told what happens and was ashamed that she overlooked it, but she was just so hurt and angered. but she wanted to be alone so now she sat in a gazebo that was over a joy pond. She hated Nuriko for doing for hogging Tamahome to herself, miaka looked up hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her and still covered in bandages inching to her like a angry worm and if she was not in the current mood she was in she would be laughing but she wasnt., and she hurt her own mother and didn't even know she was there. She was not sure what to say when she sees her mother again. But for now she needed to think on her actions that has happened today. And knew that something has to be done on how she thought and did things. Her thoughts was broken when she seen tamahome inching towards her.

"Tamahome what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko," asked Miaka

She helped him get out of those irritating bonds that tamahome was forced into by the strong nuriko. When he was free Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him not wanting him to see her sadness. it was making his heart hurt. but he didn't understand what he was feeling right now. it was kinda freaking him out basically on how she was acting. he was told by one of the guards that usagi would be just fine and she would be bouncing back soon enough. even though he didnt know she was watching them that was something that he knew that she enjoyed doing. Even though they didn't know they are being watched. Even though usagi is doing it to make sure her daughter is ok after what has happened today. And she did beat the crap out of nuriko from what she had pulled.

"I escaped when she went out praise suzaku for that. But I think your mother used something called impero to help me leave,." said Tamahome

" I thought you liked her, you know in that way a man and a woman loves each other." said Miaka

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves. Plus she don't know the term of personal space," said Tamahome

" Such a pity, You two would make a beautiful couple," said Miaka sadly

There was a moment of silence before they started to talk again. It was so silent that it was able to cut with a knife, the two of them didn't even notice the people watching them from where they sat and stood. well two of them where watching usagi found a tree to sit in seeing her work to get tamahome away with impero'd nuriko so he was able to escape, usagi was hoping that her daughter do what minako showed her. it should work to help her move along. But she had a feeling that minako would have to work her magic on them. sure she has the power of venus. But in the end she was not as good as minako with the power. She wanted to see if they knew about their soul mate bond. if not she would have to interfere and tell them what they are to each other. But if needed she would get minako who would gladly play with their bond so they knew who they are to each other. She thinks tamahome would be good for her daughter they are the same in so many ways. But tamahome was one who would take a lot to figure it out.

"Do you know what you're saying? Do even hear what you are saying? Do you really think that?" asked Tamahome

Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him. She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. She panicked. She didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her. Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh, usagi fist pumped the air a good ol' tripping jinx to move things along just nicely. Even though it was more out of annoyance when it came down to how her daughter goes about things. But for now she was playing match maker with her daughter and friend. Even though tamahome was obsessed with her and she knew that well enough. But she was not going to let him know she was known to that fact. Miaka tried to catch up with tamahome to stop him. she didn't want him to leave just yet she wanted him to remain longer.

"Tama! Ooof!" cried Miaka

Miaka face planted the ground hard feeling ashamed that she was not even graceful enough to stop the man who has her heart from walking away from her leaving things unsaid. and things that needed to be said.. she was hoping tamahome comes back and help her like a gentlemen would. usagi waited to see if her idea had worked with the moron who didn't know a thing about the opposite sex. This one was going to be a minako job since she liked doing stuff like this. Since usagi kinda didn't want to deal with it. she felt very wrong using the power of venus on her daughter to help her move along with her soul mate bond. She smiled and hoped that this was going to move things along just nicely. But for now she has to watch how her daughter and friend was going to take the little nudge what she has just given them. She would might have to step in only time would only tale on that one. For now she would watch and see how it would all play out. Nuriko was wondering what usagi was doing only to see her watching her daughter and tamahome. She smiled and knew that she was trying to play match maker. But she was sorry for what she pull today. And knew better to not piss off usagi ever again. Well other than that mess with her daughter like she had. It was wrong of her to do so. And knew better to not mess with a daughter with a mother like usagi who is around the palace and a emperor step father.

" You little moron, You know you shouldn't move like that you would re injure your leg, come on you let me help you get that wrapped,." said Tamahome

Tamahome Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages with the left over bandeges that he was bound with. he couldn't even believe nuriko sucked his cock with out letting him know. hell he was thinking usagi was doing it to him. hell he had been having dreams about her doing to him. he was obsessed and he knew damn well he enjoyed the obsession. and he was going to be doing the walk of shame when he was alone. someone other than usagi was able to overpower him and was a chick of all things. it was just his fate in life he thinks. But then again one man only can dream. But for now he knew he had a connection with miaka but he didn't understand it much. But for now he was going to enjoy the moment while it last.

"Hold still will ya" ordered Tamahome

Miaka got the message that her mother sent to her and smiled she had to thank her mother later in helping her with this, miaka smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. Unknown to them they had an audience. three people was watching actually. While a group of guards watching whispering go get him girl make him yours.. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and usagi was watching them and help do a few things from the tree she was in with a small smile on her face. hotohori wondered where his serenity went when he woke up and found her in a tree he only smiled she was playing match maker with her daughter and tamahome. He knew that they are soul mates and he understood what she was trying to do until she was to interfere with though he knew for a fact minako was more than happy to do so. But for now he was going to help as much as he was able to do so..

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Miaka watched Tamahome wrap her leg as if he knew what he was doing. she was just happy he was even touching her and addressing her wounds. she didn't know what to think on how she feels for him this was the first time feeling like this. she wanted to have this feeling last forever. but that then again she was just happy at least she was able to feel this. but she really need to thank her mother for this. if it wasn't for her she wouldn't even think she would be like this with tamahome. the joys of knowing magic and jinx. she hoped she fed after she woke up from her pain filled nap. While miaka knew her mother was trying to help her. And she knew her mother was doing what was best. She smiled mentally and hoped this would be something she wished for. But for now she was going to wait and see what tamahome thoughts was at this point in time.

"I still think that you might love her…" murmured Miaka

miaka sighed and tamahome continued to watch him finishing the bandages on her leg and make sure he had it wrapped pretty good. She almost let out a disappointed cry when the warmth of his touch left her skin. Tamahome looked at her seriously before going to another railing and leaned on it as if deep in thought. as if he was thinking on something hard sometimes she wished she knew how to use the mind reading spells that usagi and some of the others knew. hell usagi was even able to read minds with out a spell and that is something she wisheed she had with the whole mind reading thing. But he knew better to mess with her daughter. But she was not around so he was going to have some form of fun. But then again he thinks she would be ok with this sort of fun he was about to have. While miaka sighed and wondered what tamahome was thinking at this point in time. But for now she was going to play it like she seen minako has done.

"How can I love her, when I love something else?" asked Tamahome

At that moment, Tamahome had Miaka's undivided attention. Could he be saying what she think he was saying? oh how she hoped it was what he was saying Gulping, Miaka urged for him to go on, and hoped with everything that it was going to be something that she wanted to hear him say so badly. but she knew her hopes will be crushed like always it was just her that it always happens to. usagi groaned and knew something stupid was about to happened to ruin the whole thing. she had a feeling it going to be a seiya moment when it came down to lame and fucking things up when it came to flirting. And she knew that tamahome was the one who didn't think before he spoke. So yeah he was about to fuck up big time. So she was going to see what he was about to spew out that was the most stupidest things in the world.

"What is it?" asked miaka

Miaka's voice was filled with so much hope but all of it was shattered when he had to be the jackass he was. while the kami's and gods were watching this from their place with hades. and her mother was watching from her perch in her tree waiting to see what his stupidity was going to do. she had been around thoth far to freaking long to pick up on the ways they act. she sighed and continued to watch from her spot.. nuriko and hotohori was watching from where they are. While a group of guards was watching as well it was just something they could not watch. And a group of maids and palace staff. even they think that something stupid was about to be said to miaka, even nuriko felt bad for her for what was about to be spewed out. But for now she was only going to watch from where she was watching. And she knew tamahome was not the brightest tool out there.

"I love money of course! Just thinking about how rich and successful I could be...Oh, the idea is just so much more enticing than love at the moment." chirped Tamahome

Miaka felt like she could fall over or as if cold water was dropped on her to wake her up from the dream she was having. He continued with an arrogant tone while usagi looked over her book to see what jackassary he was doing now and she knew it was going to be stupid once she hears in. and maybe perverted by the emotions and feelings that she was getting off of him.. while all of the other onlookers was watching from where they were watching. And had to say that this was not going to end well by the looks of it. hotohori rolled his violet eyes and knew where this was going to go since he has seen it before. And it never ends well for the man who is doing it.. while miaka had lost the hope in her eyes from what he had just said. While hotohori walked off and knew that was something he was not expecting. But for now he was not going to watch this. While nuriko was going to continue to watch and see what was going to be said now. While all of the other onlookers left since they knew where this one was going. And never was going to end well. Hotohori wondered if he should of used his third eye to help out with this. But it seemed not even that would help out with something like this..

"I must admit that finding love is not an issue. Of course with my irresistible charms, good-looks and brains, nice firm rounded ass that you be icthcing to grab! and im like hung like a horse. so who wouldn't fall for good 'ole me?!" said Tamahome

usagi nearly fell out of her spot when she heard what he had just said out load. How could he even say that to her daughter what the fuck is wrong with him. oh how she was going to get him for that stunt he has just pulled. while they had a feeling that he was not down yet. hotohori went back to the office he was not amused by none of this. the man was stupid to a point and will get his ass kicked once the others get here. While everyone else was leaving as well. It was over and knew that it was not going to end well. nuriko was shaking her head at what was just said that was the lamest and stupidist thing that had been ever said that she had ever heard. as she sighed and left to go and do what she needed to get done. and even for her hate for miaka she felt for her. That was really cruel to what tamahome has just done. and she knew that he was going to get it from either usagi hotohori hell maybe even from her.

"i just want to be rubbed by you. just you and nobody else by you." sang tamahome

tamahome was shaking his ass while he was singing. and when he was done he pointed to his ass even he rubbed his ass while singing. usagi was laughing her ass off on that one. that was cleaver when it came down to would have to think of that one for a later date when she wanted to be playful with him. while she knew that this was probably done for the night after that one he had just done and the comment about money yep she thinks he ruined the mood. as tamahome started to laugh like a mad man. And it seemed to even creep out miaka from how he was laughing his ass off. Tamahome knew he was messing around but miaka didn't know he was doing that. Maybe he should explain to her since she was not used to this sort of joking around from people she didn't know. Maybe from family members but not from people she was starting to be friends and maybe more with. But for now he was having some fun.

"Grrr! You're completely hopeless, you know that?" growled Miaka

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Will you stop that? It's freaking me out!" cried Miaka

""Bwahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Oh, you stupid maniac!" growled Miaka

Nuriko still watched from her view point he even shook her head that was the worst thing that she had ever heard in her life. and she had heard a lot of pick up lines. she thinked tamahome basically mucked up things quit a bit she sighed and knew this was done for the evening. while Tamahome still laughed evilly and Miaka freaked out thinking he finally lost his mind. she was pointing at him with a shaky finger. tamahome was creeping her the hell out. while usagi sighed and left after that she was bored from watching the two of them. plus she was going to go and explore her new home. Plus she was going to play a nasty prank on tamahome. Plus she was looking around and planning for making rooms into something. She knew when everyone else gets here they are going to make a lot of new things in the palace. But for now she was going to enjoy the peace and quit while she was able to do so. While her daughter has her fun with her soul mate.. this would be the job for minako when she gets here. She was the one who has the magic. Sure she has the power of venus. But she felt weird to even use the power to help two soul mates get together. And as well it was something has to do with her being her daughter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Usagi walked through the hall's enjoying the fresh night air since it was a lovely and warm night so she was going to relax before she heads to bed. usagi found Nuriko overlooking the ponds with a sad look. Curious as ever usagi neared her to see what was bothering her not as if she cared or anything she was still pretty pissed off at her. But they all have to work together and that is what she was going to do. She needed to make peace with the woman before anything else. While tamahome was recovering from the beat down she has just given to him. Well he kinda deserved it from the rude way he treated her daughter. And as well being a pervert as well. But she was also wondering what nuriko was doing. And what and why she was looking so sad. Even though she had this feeling that there something odd about this. But then again there was not much she was going to do about this. She was just going to help her daughter move along with her friendship with nuriko and make it better.

"Nuriko, what's wrong?" asked usagi

Nuriko did not turn to face her as if she was thinking on something. she had a faraway look in her eyes. it kinda reminded her of one of her daughers how they looked sometimes.. miaka gets that way as well when she was deep in thought. It seemed hat all her daughters and sons got that look from her side of the family.. she was thinking if this was the correct thing that she was planning to do, she already goofed up with her hatred to the priestess of suzaku. and she was happy that usagi was the one who found her. plus she kinda planned to have miaka to come and see her like this. but this is better than anything. plus she was going to regret this move as well since it was going to piss off the emperor and usagi is a very angry mother when someone messed with her daughters or any kid of hers.. she sighed and knew she had to be friends with her sooner or later. but it seemed that she was not ready to do so. Even though she even hated the emperor with the luck he was reborn as the man who was meant to be with her since the first silver kingdom. She wished she was the one who was reborn as rubius but it seemed that she was not the one who was reborn as rubius. Even though one could hope. Or that the past life was not ready to come out just yet. But who was she kidding she was not that lucky when it came down to her life.

"I was walking on the west side pavilion earlier and when I came back here, all of a sudden, I discovered that I had lost the mate to this Night Glow gem." said Nuriko

Nuriko presented her a beautiful earring and sighed dramatically. it is as if she rehersed this before anyone came up to her. usagi marveled at the jewel's simple beauty, she had something that looked like that. then again spirit gotten her something like that for their first year of being married. and lucius gave her something almost close to the earing as well. but she left that had the manor before she came to meet up with her daughter and her friend who is like a daughter to her since she knew her for a long time. But for now she was not able to blood adopted yui until she knew the time is right. She knew she needed a better life and she was willing to give it to her.. plus she had this feeling that she was being played. but she will call her out on it later. she needed to get this bitch on her cousin side soon..

"It is. It's an heirloom my mother gave me before I left to join the imperial consorts. It's my favorite pair but…It shines at night that why it's a good time to look for it now but my maids are too scared to venture in the west side pavilion at night and I have no one else to help me." explained Nuriko

usagi suddenly felt suspicious something she was known to feel when shit like this was said. but she sensed nothing that showed she was lying other than she was hiding it well enough to not let her powers to figure it out, she has a feeling that she was being played. but she wouldn't voice it out in the against her better judgement she agreed to go find it nonetheless. this was for her daughter and she was going to do this and kill her pride so she was able to have a friend like nuriko. but she didn't trust the woman she was hiding something and when it comes out it was going to be something that they never ever expected. She sighed the things she does for her children is going to be the death of her one day. But it was something that she loved doing was things for her children. It made her life happy and worth living. And now with her diamond here with her. and when she finds her rubius then she would be super happy.

"All right, I'll look for it. But in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to my daughter and stop bugging Tamahome. All my daughter wants is to be your friend, you know. At least give my little one a chance." demanded usagi

Nuriko was surprised, to say the least. At the woman's grateful nod, she loved this woman and is feeling bad for what she was doing. but she wanted to make sure that miaka was going to know what she is dealing with when i came to being her. usagi walked away to search for that gem. and also enjoy the night as she wanted to do before she bumped into the pain in the ass she sighed and went on her marry way. even though this was something that she didnt want to do and had this feeling that there was something more to this than they even think there was being said. she missed the smirk that nuriko gave off. Like hell she was going to do that. But she knew better to not mess with her daughter from the last time she has done so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

Usagi walked through the tall grass and damp soil that was all squishy and icky when you hear yourself walked in it, cursing the fact that she had worn one of her favorite outfits and shoes tonight. she sighed she was going to kick nuriko ass for this one. she hated going into places like this it was just gross to a point and not something that she never ever wanted to walk in. plus it is freaking creepy walking through here. And as if she was sending her out here for a reason. why the hell did she even accept to do this and with out her sword spirit of course. Oh how stupid she was after all the life time she has lived and now she was going to have the worlds largest brain father alive. And now she was walking in icky merky water and who knows people could of screwed in it. Oh how she hated her life at this point In time.

 _"Of all the places to venture for a stroll in the fucking moon light for the love of the moon. couldn't she have picked another place to do her walk? With my luck, she just lied about losing her precious earring."_ thought usagi

Then it hit her she finally figured out that she was played and now she had to figure to kick her ass for the nice walk in the gross mud for the moon sakes. Just as she realized that she had been tricked. Kagome slipped on a wet rock and went straight into the pond. usagi struggled to swim up but, as usual, the gods will have none of that. Her feet were tangled with some extremely strong' pond weed, oh how she was going to kill that bitch once she made it out of this. She was not going to be in a good mood when she made it out of freezing icky cold water. And hope her sword spirit might connect to her and come and save her sorry ass from this one. While she struggled to break free from the hold. But she was pushing it to far and her energy was going to die out if she didn't even stop.

* * *

 _"oh real great what am i going to tell the everyone in the soul socitey and hades. oh some bitch tricked me or my and i drowned. oh my father's would never let he go on this one."_ thought usagi

* * *

usagi tried to remove the pond weed strangling her feet but the cold temperature of the water and the building pressure in her lungs were making her vision blur. so she was annoyed and shot a freaking cero. as she started swimming up to the surface while plotting a way to get the bitch back. Oh she was going to be dead when she gets back to the palace. This was when she needed amara or her sword spirits but it seems that she was going to have to save herself. As she show a power blast that was when she was free. As she swam back to the surface. When she made it on land she laid there for a while to catch her breath. This was not what she was planning to be doing this night. As she pushed herself up and made her way back to the palace. Dripping wet and freaking freezing. She sighed and she knew where she was going first when she returned to the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko was sitting in her room while her fellow maids where talking to her about what she had just done to usagi the love of her life. and the woman who basically waited for since she was a child. only two of them felt bad for her in the whole room even though nuriko wanted to make a point to her daughter and that's it. even the emperor as well but she knew that was not going to go over to well on that part. Even though they were meant to be so long ago. Even the other one who was named rubius. and she knew that she was going to have to pay for this one for what she had done. since she was basically pulling a dick move one the wrong person and she knew that for a fact. But she thinks this might be the final straw and usagi is going to really snap and that is never good. Well in which nuriko has not experienced yet. Only tamahome has experienced that anger and soon nuriko will as well. She did something she should of never done. and she was going to pay for it. And she was not even sure if she was ready for such things. Tamahome was outside of her door listening into the conversations he felt something was off about usagi and was worried.

"The girl is a plain fool," said Nuriko

Nuriko looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her maids in the room were laughing with her. They were all against the appearance of the priestess who happened to be the moon queen daughter. But Nuriko loved the moon queen since she was a child and concidered the emperor a rival in love for usagi since she was his wife now. but they knew there will not be a happy person that was going to see when she gets back. and who happened to be the love of her life daughter. Even though she knew the story when it came down to the fact that diamond and rubius was meant to be with her when the first silver kingdom. And now there was not much standing in their way to be with the woman who was meant to be with her so long ago. So yeah she knew she was playing with fire. But for the time being she was going to do what she did best do whatever she dammed well pleased to get what she wanted.

"I agree. Who would ever take a walk in that part of the palace? That place is pathetic. No one goes there nowadays. Besides, if it's dangerous in the day then what difference does it make in the night?"

"And why, of all places, would I go there? I barely even leave the hallways of this palace. And to think that I would be such an idiot to lose anything of mine," said Nuriko.

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply. She hated the priestess of suzaku who is the love of her life's daughter and knew she better stop messing with her. even though it seemed that her daughter didn't get any of her mothers smarts. But she was not happy that she was there either. It takes her away from her attention. and the emperor since one of them she knew was indeed in love with usagi and married her. well it should of happened so long ago but never happened because of endymion. even though that they are freaking soul mates it didn't matter to her. maybe she would be the second soul mate that who happened to be rubius of the black moon clan. but that was something she knew that was too good to be true. even though they are meant to be since she was even board. but that was not for her to even care about. and the other was just her daughter so they are mother and daughter so what. There always bonds that can be severed and it maybe a cruel thing but so be it to get what she wanted.. they were making her to turn away from her affection and love for usagi and only usagi.

"What did you do to usako? Where is she?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome. He was leaning on the doorframe of Nuriko's room with one hand gripping it fiercely. He was there long enough to know that they have done something to the girl. He would never forgive someone who hurt his he maybe obsessed and extremely protective over usagi but that was in his nature. but what nuriko had done was something that he was not even able to forgive. Nuriko was surprised at his appearance. She wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his questions made it clear that he was there for quite some time already. And if anything happened to her all hell was going to break free when it came down to what was going to happen if anything serious happened to usagi. And he was going to be right there to help out with that. And sure as hell a pissed off sword spirit was not going to be the only thing she was going to be dealing with.

"Tamahome." whispered Nuriko

"Where is usako?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome voice sounded menacing and made all the other girls in the room cower and leave in fear from what tamahome was looking like. Nuriko stood her ground and refused to give him a straight answer. but he was pissed off since usagi was one of his dearest friends. And a pissed off emperor who has the power to make him suffer since he was fully merged with his past like. But like hell he was going to go yelling down the halls was kinda a give someone who is obsessed with. and very very protective when it came down to it. but for now he needed to know what she had done to her and what had happened. because if he knew any better the emperor who will pretty much kick his ass if anything happened to his wife and queen. Hell he would kick his own ass if anything happened to her. but he will never ever announce that out load. but that was a thought for another time.

"why should you care you only want to fuck her." said Nuriko

It took a lot out of Tamahome not to strangle her for answers at the moment. he wanted to know where his friend was. if he had to use force them he would do that. even though he was against doing any harm to females but this was something that he must know, yes maybe he did want to do that with usagi and was obsessed with her. but then again he felt something more akin to love for miaka. but he knew there was something there between him and miaka, but he was not really ready to even act out of what he was feeling since it was confusing him. but usagi means a lot to him and he was not going to let her continue to be harmed by this evil bitch. Hotohori was not going to be happy if he told him. but for now she was going to tell him what he wanted or else. While nuriko was not happy with the way tamahome was talking to her. And she was going to make anger known on what she was feeling about this and she didn't give a damn.

"I will not ask again," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome's voice held a dangerous threat but Nuriko seemed oblivious to it and stood up to face him to see if she was able to make him back down. but then again she didnt know what to do in this kind of thing. hell the emperor would have her head for what she had done to his wife. Sure he loved her and obsessed with her. But sure as hell he was not going to let his evil bitch to continue the way she is being treated. usagi is going to be treated the way she should and that is something he wanted to see. But then again she was deadly he knew that for the fact. She was a killing perfection and she was going to kill nuriko sooner or later. If not sooner when it came down to hotohori who happened to be prince now king diamond of the earth and the moon. And maybe himself and half the palace. And miaka would be sad if anything happened to her mother. and he knew for a fact nuriko was trying to make a point to miaka by harming her mother. in which is a horrible idea in his books because he didn't know what will happened to her for even doing this to the empress who is neo queen serenity. And he knew how much hotohori loved her. and he knew that they should have been together so long ago, but it seemed that they finally had that chance. And he knew rubius where ever he was at would as well.

"It's none of your business! What do you and the Emperor and miaka. I could care less that she is her daughter it is not fair.. i have waited for a long time for her to appear and now she has no one will take that away from me. the neo queen serenity will be mine." shouted nuriko

nuriko couldn't help herself. She needed to know why, and she needed to know now. Nuriko has held feelings for usagi since she was a child hearing the grand stories about the well she was known as princess serenity in the stories but now she is neo queen serenity. but then again the stories left out her time through out time and what she suffered when she was travels she wished she knew her life and her secrets., and let her be there for her when she down and sad. and take her pain raced through Nuriko's head that she barely noticed someone else with them. And of course the thing with miaka was being the daughter of the love one she wanted. And she knew she should of accepted her. But she cant bring herself to accept that fact just yet. But for now she was pissed the hell off and cant take it no more. And she needed to release it all from what she was feeling.

"Figures that as much dearie. your not the only one who has confessed that." snapped usagi

A very wet and very pissed off usagi was now in the room with a bored expression on her was right behind her but she waved him to go back to do what he wanted that she will be ok. Tamahome turned to look at her and Tamahome was more than relieved when her attitude was still intact, he rushed over to her and hugged her to him to show her that he was happy to see that she was ok and gave her his shirt so she would remaind warm. usagi smiled and knew he meant no harm and that he was only worried about her. Tamahome started to run his fingers through her hair to let her know it was ok. Now he knew nuriko crossed the line when it came down in harming usagi. Even though she was trying to make her point acrossed. But it was a very wrong way to make her point acrossed. But it seemed that she was ok. But he knew she was not happy right now. And it seemed that she has every right to be pissed off when It came down to what she has done. tamahome sighed and knew that she was here even though very wet he was happy to see that she was ok. But he didn't even know what the emperor would do once he found out.

"oh usako, thank goodness you're safe." whispered Tamahome

Usagi smiled and kissed his forehead to let him know she was ok. And that she was grateful for what he was doing. And was happy that he has given her his shirt so she was remain warm, While tamahome kinda felt and tasted what she was feeling and didn't feel for nuriko one bit. She brought this upon herself for the bullshit she was pulling. usagi neared the still shocked yet indignant Nuriko who wanted to hold her in her arms. But she senses that it was not the time she sensed the powers and the power of a very powerful being in the known universe. She is sailor cosmos the only sailor scout was able to use every known sailor scouts power in the known universe or who has ever lived. This was not the time but she knew that she was going to mouth off and piss her off even more. but in her shock she was going to be doing something stupid. Not knowing what to say now that the girl heard her, Nuriko settled for bitter words, she was deeply pissed off that the one she loved had heard her confess in such a mannor. and she knew that usagi was not going to take this sitting down.

"What do you want? An apology? Well you're not getting one." hissed Nuriko

Nuriko will not lose what little dignity she has left to this female before her. She crossed her arms defiantly and tried to stare usagi down. Even though she knew what she was trying to do was not going to make her back down. And that was one of the things that she loved about usagi. She never backed down from anything that came her way. She was protective of her daughter and all of her other children, who had been stared down by beings far more dangerous and evil than what nuriko is trying to do.. she didn't care that she love the girl but she will not be taken down a notch. usagi still had that bored expression on her face which riled Nuriko up even more. But usagi was not going to back down from that little slap. She will give her the warning for this one. And let her know she was not going to be so kind next time she pulled something like this once more.

"Are you trying to insult me with your defiance, girl?" hissed Nuriko

Nuriko slapped usagi across the face. Tamahome was about to something when usagi slapped Nuriko back with much more force and mixed with some of her powers in it she was not going to let some amiture to take her down. she was powerful yes but she was not going to be taken down from this bitch. she was above her and she was going to know that. even though they will be friends sooner or later but this makes no excuse for what she had done with the dick move. and tamahome knew that she was pissed off from what had happened. Usagi pushed some of her spiritual pressure down on nuriko. She was not going to play with here. She was going to show her who was in power. And who was not going to be putting up with the bullshit that she was trying to pull with her. she was not the one to tolerate that no more. She was not going to let nuriko think she was able to put power over her. there was something she learned from amara to make sure she showed who was beneath her. and who was meant to know when they have done wrong. And as well she has done wrong to usagi and miaka. And that was something that she was not going to be putting up with.

"Pathetic little bitch that you are." hissed usagi

Nuriko faced her anger filled her whole body at the insult and sadly turned on by usagi slapping her like she did. And pushed power down on her so she knew she has done wrong. She had a feeling the whole palace knew it was her. and know that she was not happy from the power she was pushing out of her. usagi took the liberty of elaborating her statement and why she had insulted her. she knew that when usagi came back she was going to be very pissed off and she was correct. while tamahome was turned on by what usagi was doing. she was hot as hell when she was angry. Even though he himself was having a hard time being around the power that she was pushing out. From what he understood this was never a good sign when she did this. From what miaka told him about how her mother punished people who has done wrong to her. it was something she didn't put up with anymore.

"I thought you were raised better than that. If you have your so-called feelings for me then you aren't doing a very good job of showing it. sadly the jackass albus and james potter and endymion was better at showing it and he was a evil fucktard. and plus i dont swing that way no way no how dearie. I'm not gay not for me. From what I see, you know nothing about loving a person." said usagi

Trembling with rage, Nuriko wanted to know what she meant by that statement. she didn't understand what usagi was trying to teach her or try to make her understand what she had done was wrong and it was a dick day she was going to pull that one someone else and they are not going to be kind enough to look the other way and not forgive her to what she had done to her. she didnt even know what usagi had gone through and knew what love it. but that is not for her to know yet. since usagi was not going to show her until she was able to trust her enough. But she was going to show mercy but she was going to hit her limit and nuriko was not going to like what she would do to her. And what she would make her see and feel so she was getting close to that point.

"What would you know? You're just a girl! You don't even care if anyone shows their interest in you. hell tamahome over there jacks off to you. You're the one who is selfish! You take anyones attention for granted." growled nuriko

usagi sighed she was getting far to old for this crap. and this bitch claimed to know her story but then again she had noticed there was bits and pieces out about her life in that point in time. she wanted to have her know what she knows and had to deal with since she was able to show. but she will not show her how miaka was born. she needed to learn that she was not the only one in the world. while tamahome bowed his head in shame he didnt know anyone knew he had done that while he was alone. Even though he was trying to come back to his senses from the power letting go of nuriko. the bitch was a freaking stalker. While nuriko was in shock from what she had learned and seen. Miaka was born in such a horrible way and all usagi could do was use a little bit of power to send her to a place she would be loved and care for. Her life was not a pretty one. Nuriko didn't know what to think..

"That's what's bothering you? Get a grip! You resort to petty things just because the female you supposedly love does not pay attention to you. Is that your definition of 'love'? Do you call trying to trick and drown the person who you think is besting you in his affections, 'love'?" asked usagi

Tamahome was pouting in a emo corner since someone saw him in his private time jacking off to usagi really he never noticed that nuriko was watching him. he was just so shameful. Nuriko remained silent and usagi could see that she was thinking about what she said. She could see Nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty. Taking pity on her, usagi softened her eyes and took Nuriko's hand. Nuriko gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and placed something on the woman's palm before closing it slightly. Nuriko opened her hand to see a beautiful stone with pink, white and gentle blue colors swirling and blending with each other. Nuriko looked at the neo queen serenity with wide eyes.

"I realized you lied and played me before i left im not that stupid. and left me to drown but if i did drown it would only send me to the hades and send me back., but when I got out of the water and laid in the mud for a while to catch my breath. I saw this and transfigured it into a bracelet. and that you would still cooperate with my daughter if you had it. Treat me as your enemy if you must but my daughter really needs you to help. and im like over close to 3000 some odd years old and i lived a long long time. so i understand quite a bit. " said usagi

Just as those words left her mouth, Nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sighed smiled and hugged her new friend back. Tamahome let out a relieved sigh that everything was worked out and nothing and no one was killed. or drained of their blood this very night., shook his head, and decided to give them a little privacy to do things that he knew that usagi knew about him now. that was something he was ashamed of. but he was sure as hell not going to stop it since it felt so freaking good. Usagi smiled and knew this is what nuriko needed. and she just hoped she would change after this and treat her daughter with some sort of respect if not then it will get rather ugly. Plus she knew what her story is and it was something she might end up getting past her angry side. But for now she wanted a nice hot bath and got to bed if she even makes it that far.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi walked through the hallways wearing a dry, grayish black silk robe to keep her warm. She had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes before heading straight for her and Hotohori's room. It took everything in her not to fall and lie down on the floor and sleep hell she faceplanted a few walls since she was so freaking tiered. but for one thing she lost count on how many walls she walked into. plus she kinda though her room and hotohori room was tamahomes and that fool was knocked out for the night thinking that she was going to be spending it with him. she had to make sure she was more alert when it came down to making it to her and her husbands chambers. She was just so happy to have her diamond back. Now she just needed to find rubius as well. But it seemed everyone around the palace though the look that hotohori has now was more suited to him. Even though he liked to look like diamond his past life than the one he has lived now. But he kept the name he was born with. but he was still diamond. he was her one soul mate and husband and one of the kings of the earth and the moon. she didn't even know where the hell the other was gathered what little control she had over her body and tried to focus and stay awake.

"Enter." said hotohori

She stepped in and tried not to tumble her way towards Hotohori to see him looking as good looking as ever. he looked at her with sparkling violet eyes as if he was lost in her looks. That was something he was always had a hard time in doing. His serenity was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Even rubius thought that way as well. he knew that she was overly tired and wanted to give nuriko a lecture for what she had been doing to his serenity. and that is unforgivable since she is the empress and making her do stuff such as this type of work. as hotohori was worried about how she was looking. He saw what his serenity was feeling and wondered what in the world happened. it was not making him all to happy. He went over to her and made her sit down he was waiting for her to come to bed. But thought she was spending time with her daughter. Well their daughter now. But he wasn't sure that nuriko was also the person who kept him waiting.

"my serenity, you look so tired, what is going on?" asked Hotohori

"Long story short. lets just say nuriko." grumbled usagi

usagi flinched the evil woman have been fallowing her all around she had to get tamahome to drag her off somewhere so she was able to be dried off. well after she smacked him in the head for having sick thoughts about her. hotohori sighed he had a feeling that what is was about. and that was something that is pissing him off. He thought he felt her power push down where nuriko was living. And wondered what the hell pissed her off that much to make her punish nuriko. He remembered the ways how his serenity punished. And if she had a reason to then she had a reason to make nuriko know she has done wrong. she sighed and wanted to go to sleep. hotohori sighed and knew that nuriko had been making things hard on her. but he knew that she was close to beating her ass as well he would let her to. But she such a good mother to have this taken out on her instead of miaka he didn't understand how she does it. And ramian who she truly is inside. And it was something he also loved about her.

"Is that so? What seems to be the matter my moon goddess?" asked Hotohori

"Look, I'll be very blunt about this. she being a pain in my ass and has this sick obsession about me. i even had to get tamahome to drag her off as well. and sadly he has one about me as well.": grumbled usagi

usagi searched his eyes to try and see if he'll do it but he was unreadable. Hotohori stared at his wife and queen who was sitting next to him and contemplated what she said. like hell no one was going to take her from him He was thinking of a way to grant his wife. Now that endymion was out of the way. Now that he and rubius was able to live their life with the woman who was meant to be with them since the first silver kingdom was around. Even though but he knew her anger when he goes against what she wanted him to do and not to do. he knew she was tiered and needed to sleep. he laid a hand on her cheek and felt her power since she was basically projecting what she was feeling since she was so tiered. he sighed he and nuriko was going to have a little chat he was not pleased. He knew she was punished by his moon goddess already. But he wanted to punish her as well for doing and saying what she had said. he knew he was not the only one.. His daughter who is his step daughter should not be treated as such either….

"well my moon goddess. i would love to give her a talking to, but i know your anger. I remember it so well from the times when you directed it at me when you were under endymion spell" said Hotohori

hotohori looked down and saw his wife was fast asleep he felt her head fall on his lap. he only smiled and oved her to lay on the pillow. As he kissed her to let her know he was here for her now. And he was not planning on leaving her. as he covered the both of them over. he knew that she was tired as hell but then again he was shocked that she didn't pass out in the hall. And he knew she was doing this for her daughter but it was only one person can take. Even for one as power as his beloved. he was worried why she didn't come in when he was waiting for her. he kissed her cheek and make sure she was comfortable and then wrapped his arms around her waist possessively as he fell asleep something he himself needed as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile fallowing morning_

Hotohori woke up to find that he was alone, his moon goddess was nowhere to be found.. Rising from his position, he looked around his room and found no traces of his wife. He stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room. Hotohori found Miaka as she bumped into Tamahome. He seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her. Nuriko popped up and was clearly infuriated with the girl. Tamahome walked away from the miaka with Nuriko clinging to him. Hotohori will never understand their little antics. Shaking his head, he went towards his study to see what he had to do for the day. passing the royal gardens he decided to go and take a peak out there something in him told to do it. he saw wife on her stomach reading a book. he went over and observe what she was doing.

"How long do you plan staring, my darling husband?" asked usagi

usagi lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to look at her husband with amusement in her gem like eyes. he only shook his head he couldn't help but not watch her she was a picture of beauty. and she was all his and rubius finally was theirs. he took note she loved to read and knew she would love their library it was now hers as well. he would have to let her know where to find it. while he smiled and wondered what she was reading. but for now he wondered why she didn't want to wake him up so he was able to join her in her relaxing moment. But then again why was she not with her daughter it seemed there was more going on that he thought when he woke up this morning. But for now he knew that she was happy…

"I was merely wondering when you would come back to reality my moon goddess. What are you doing?" asked hotohori

usagi giggled and showed him a book that she was reading. well the one that she grabbed before she got sucked up in this world with her daughter. plus she had a few others with her as well she had gotten. one this they did share in common that they loved the joyed of reading. but that is something that only a few of her friends and family shared as she sighed her father and mother passed that down to her with they enjoyed reading and how they enjoyed learning new things and making new things it was something that ran in the family. her twin brother was murdered and turned to ash from albus.

"i was trying to find a peaceful place to hide from nuriko. and i didn't want to wake you up even though you look completely adorable sleeping." said usagi

usagi patted the spot next to her. he only obliged and she snuggled up to him. Hotohori looked at her and did not move. It started raining now. Thunder and lightning filled the sky he picked her up in his arms and made sure she had her things and took off to their office. he handed her something to keep her warm since she was wet..hotohori groaned when someone barged in on them before they were able to do anything. that irked him to no ends when they did that to them. bad enough tamahome and nuriko did that one night when they were well getting it on.

* * *

 _ **"YOUR HIGHNESSES! LADY MIAKA IS ILL!"**_

* * *

Usagi eyes glowed bright blue to show her power as neo queen serenity and her power was flowing from her worst than the night that nuriko pulled the dick move. Now mama bear is on her way to punish who ever dared to harm her child. and was gone in a flash ready to kill tamahome for something she knew what he had done. the person who saw her was gone as well knowing that this might be something to see. it seemed usagi was projecting her anger. and that is how they all knew what she was feeling. hotohori seemed to have caught on and knew that tamahome must have done something to piss off his wife. And he knew how his moon goddess anger can be. He felt it since the first silver kingdom was around. And whoever was getting this anger at. They must deserved it. but then again he was wondering who harmed miaka.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Tamahome was pinned against the wall with a very very angry mother gripping his shirt her eyes blazing with fire as she projected what she was feeling at that point in time. while Hotohori watched her do her magic. Something he knew very well from the first silver kingdom. plus he found her since she was projecting.. Tamahome gulped down his fear from the sheer anger that was coming off a very pissed off mother. he sure as hell he knew he should not be freaking turned on right now, but dammed it to hell he was turned on painfully to what he was felling and seeing from her.. he looked over to the hotohori who knew more about her power since his past life knew her since the first silver kingdom and wondered if the man was going to help him out here before she was going to slaughter him painfully for what he had done to her daughter. He should of known better on what he was doing. And now her child is sick because of him and she wanted to know why she was sick.. as her eyes glowed bright blue to show that she is neo queen serenity.

"Tamahome, about a few minutes ago a guard of the palace informed me about my daughter is ill and believe me I think I know why she ended up ill. now could you tell me why and who could of made her sick?" hissed usagi

Hotohori had to hold back a groan from the cheer beauty his wife was when she was angry. She was in her neo queen serenity form. It showed that she was showing her power. Something he so missed for so long. plus he deserved her anger for whatever he had done to her to make her sick. and it seemed her projecting was what made her emotions show what she was feeling at that point in time. plus the glowing eyes was something that was the signed as well. but the projecting was more or less what tipped them off. Tamahome didn't know what to do. her eye's where glowing and the power that she has she was scary and he was fucking turned on by it.

"Well I was kinda my fought. I did and say something that I shouldn't have." said Tamahome

Usagi hissed from what he had said as her blue eyes glowed more. She didn't even realize she was in her neo queen serenity form right now.. she slammed him into the wall again. while Tamahome left a nice puddle of his own pee on the palace marble floors. even though he was turned on but also afraid for his own life. hotohori knew that she was a danger person when she was angry. He knew since she was under endymion spell and didn't even know what he was to her. and remembered it being directed at him and rubius who was trying to tell her who was meant to be with her. plus she had both of her fathers in her and her mother so that is something you don't want to mess with since they are just as dangerous when things like this happened. as nuriko joined in and wondered what the feeling of impending death was coming from. and then she should of known it was usagi who was the one doing so. And when you mess with someone like usagi children you are fucked royal you might as well pick out your grave that is how screwed you are. And tamahome basically fucked himself royalty from what he had just done.

"Verrry good Tamahome. now let's use your brain for this one. Tamahome what did you say and do to make her this way?" asked usagi

Tamahome gulped down his fear and had a feeling he should not be turned on by what was going on right now. But he was freaking turned on by what was happening. Hotohori shivered with pleasure so did Nuriko, even though nuriko and tamahome knew that hotohori knew her power much more better than they do since his past life that he merged with has witnessed this. But seeing her in her neo queen serenity form was something nuriko always wanted to see. but he was feeling pride at how in the world she was taking him on. this was the first time she was seeing the neo queen serenity at work and she has to say it was sexy as hell. and that is something you do not want to bother when she was like this. since if you did even try you would not like what will happened to you when you bother her when she was doing busniess. even though it was a freaking turn on.

"She confessed her feeling's and I told her that I didn't feel the same and she passed out when I walked away." rambled Tamahome

"Now this is what I want you to do Tamahome. I want you to pull up your frilly stockings and tight in your thong. and stop being such a fucking pansy and grow a penis and balls and be a fucking man and apologize to my fucking daughter you little fucking asshole be lucky I am even letting you live. if I find out that you didn't in two day's. I will cut your dick off with a fucking rusty carving knife. and make sure you are not a man no more. bye!" hissed usagi

Usagi threw Tamahome into the wall and went into the room where daughter was so she would be able to attend to her daughter after giving a list to someone to get stuff she needed. since she had some potions with her to see if they are going to do the trick. since she didn't know if she had the major ones that was the best of the best since she was basically didn't know this was going to happen so she didn't have time to restock things. while Hotohori and Nuriko shook their head's at the passed out Tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the following day,_

Usagi was no longer in her neo queen serenity form. She and her daughter were sleeping peacefully in the room that they put miaka in. she was trying to use the silver crystal on her child like an good mother should for their child and exhausted herself. Hotohori, Tamahome who was in the emo corner still moping from what he had done. Hotohori and Nuriko and muramsa watched over them as they continued to sleep. they watched as she gave her all to push her power into her child so she was able to get better quickly. she tried so hard but she was going to be sad that her work didn't even work. She was a devoted mother and tried her best. tamahome better run if he was that fucker. He wanted to kick his ass. After all, what good is a priestess who is nothing but homesick. Even with her mother here it didn't help matters much. The doctor earlier also said something about this whole priestess thing putting a big strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault. usagi's eyes fluttered open and slowly lifted her head up. She placed a hand on her daughters head and was disappointed when her daughter fever had only gone up. If only she could heal others besides her. usagi looked up to see Nuriko and the others.

"Can't we do something?" asked usagi

"Come, we shall discuss this matter in my study," said Hotohori

Hotohori led them out of the room and into the halls. They walked silently towards the Emperor's office and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his table. Hotohori intertwined his fingers, propped his elbows on his table, and placed his chin gently on his hands. While usagi sat on his desk while waiting to see what they have planned since they knew no other way to get miaka knew this was the best thing for her daughter. Plus it would bring the others back through so this would be the perfect timing for that. So this was something that needed to happen. Plus it would be a good thing for her child. This would be the time for the others to come here now. But she was wondering how that was going to happen. She sighed and was just so stressed out when it came down to the fact she was dealing with all of this.

"Miaka's fever has reached a critical level and the palace doctors cannot heal her."said Hotohori

"What are you saying?" asked usagi

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a way…" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko tried to cheer usagi up but failed miserably. Hotohori sighed as he reached for his moon goddess hand he knew she felt bad since she didn't have the stuff she needed since she was still new to the area to make any sort of potion or her silver crystal. This was her daughter and he understood why she was feeling the way she was feeling. It was natural for a good mother to feel the way she was. but miaka was never adapted to the stuff that their families was able to do. so this is the reason why she had gotten sick.

"Taiitsukun." said Hotohori

Tamahome and Nuriko looked at him with wide eyes at what he had just said. how would they be able to find the Taiitsukun. Hotohori looked at usagi he hoped that she wouldn't go back with her daughter. that was one of the plans that they have thought on. he knew that usagi was going to remain behind to do the work her daughter is not doing so her people would not feel like the priestess of suzaku had abandoned them. plus there was going to be a full palace once she returned from her trip him. so the palace was going to be rather lively..

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mt. Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there." explained Hotohori

usagi let all what he had said sink in. now she understood it meant that's how the other's would be able to get here from Taiitskun. but there is something else that she was connection to her and this Taiitskun person. Usagi was trying to remember that name sounded to familiar. But she didn't understand why it sounded to familiar to her. she sighed and wondered if the name would come to her sooner or later. its like it was a name that was used a long long time ago. she would have to think on that thought later since they had some planning to do.

"Thank you. I will go with you. It'd make us feel better to see my daughter off…" said usagi

They looked at her and wondered why in the world she wasn't going back with her daughter. Hotohori let out a sigh of relief that she was staying here with them. but then again she maybe staying for him. But then again they wondered why she would stay and not go back with her daughter. But they knew she would explain what and why she was doing what she was doing. Usagi sighed and knew that they all was wondering what and why she was doing this. Plus she was not going to be coming back alone. She was going to bring back more than one person. It would mean the palace was going to be full once she was back. It will be nice to see her blood adoptive parents. It has been forever since she has seen them. after the war she never had the chance to see them. sure she saw her blood adoptive father king cold but she did miss the blood adoptive parents since the silver kingdom. She knew they were dealing with somethings. But she sent people to help them sort things out. They should know better to not mess with he queen of the earth and the moon.

"Aren't you going back with your daughter usako?"asked Nuriko

usagi smiled softly at Nuriko's concern, but she knew that her daughter will be ok and will find her way without any help. Plus she would be met up with someone to take her home. she was happy the well said creepy person who starting to remind her of seiya to much. but it was welcomed to show her that Nuriko was showing she cared. Plus she knew pluto was going to be waiting for her when she arrived. She knew pluto would be seeing this. Plus maybe this person would let her see the time gates. the palace will be full and lively once the others get here. And she cant wait to see everyone here and enjoying everything with her. But she has faith in her daughter. This is a lesson and a learning expirence for her. She needed to learn things like this. While hotohori smiled and knew what she was doing. She was training her daughter and it was a good mother thing for her to do. And it seemed she was ready to get her training by the looks of it.

"If my daughter is gone then things will become hectic in this place. I need to stay with you so that the people will not think that they are abandoned. They will want to ask questions and I need to be here to answer them. plus pluto and Uranus would be waiting for her once she returned I know pluto can see the gates. But I cannot at this point in time. plus when she returns this place will be full of family and friends. And will be rather lively.." chirped usagi

Hotohori smiled there will be other's inside of the palace. Plus it would be nice to see the scouts once more. They were fun when he was able to be around them when endymion was not warning them that he and rubius was bad and not her soul mates. something he always wished to have. with his moon goddess around it wont be so lonely no more and now he would have almost all the rooms filled. plus he knew that his father in law will be coming as well. oh how he was going to enjoy that meeting. he was nervous what they are all going to think of him. he just hoped they are going to like him and welcome him into their family. he sighed and was mostly happy that she was going to remain being that was what made his miaka is a good daughter. And cant wait to meet her other step children and wait to welcome them as his own. While usagi smiled and knew what he was thinking.

"Very well, then we shall move out at once! Ready our horses! We travel light." ordered Hotohori

His subjects went straight to work right away so they were able to get things ready for them so they could set out soon.. They scattered around the palace to ready the required equipment for the journey. Deciding not be left behind, Nuriko, Tamahome, and usagi and himself left the room to prepare their own necessities. She had to go and see her daughter and give her what she needed and what she needed to do. she closed her eyes and hoped that pluto was seeing this. It kinda worried her a tad bit with her not able to see the time gates. But in the end she knew pluto would be ready for miaka to come home. She knew that her diamond was going to be happy seeing everyone once more. Even though they are going to be living here for a long time. she sighed and wondered where rubius is. but she knew in time she would find him. Then she would be complete when it came down to both of her kings are going to be with her. hotohori watched his serenity and knew she was thinking hard on something. But he would leave her with her thoughts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was fixing up their own horses. while usagi made sure they had a capsule house so they would have to stay in tonight. Miaka would be riding with her on this trip. She needed to make sure her daughter would be safe. Plus she was thinking about putting her with either nuriko or tamahome. But she knew it was not the time for her to ride with those two. Plus it seemed to be still rocky between her and tamahome. hotohori and the others are going to be riding their selves. miaka was the one they had to worry about since she was still getting used to this. even though there is nothing normal that is when it came to their families. While tamahome and herself was still on the outs. But then again this was something that she was hoping they would fix before anything else. While hotohori was busy doing something else at this point in time. Well basically dealing with the annoyance.

"Your Majesties! Surely you two could at least take a few men with y-"

"No need for that. We will travel swiftly and we will be fine," Hotohori reprimanded his adviser.

"Sire, you two can't go!"

They were setting off now and Hotohori was determined to come along. Usagi watched as he scolded their subject and giggled at the show while helping Miaka onto her horse. Tamahome and Miaka were in a rather awkward situation so it was decided that she'll ride with herself. but she was going to make sure that he was going to make things right before she is sent back home. She sighed and hope that they are seeing this. She just hoped that pluto was seeing this so she could get everyone in the palace so they would have a meeting before they all return with miaka. But then again she knew that pluto would be seeing this. And knew that she would basically be there for one of her princesses and princes. And hope that her three children has been found.

"This is mine and my moon goddess empire and as its Emperor and empress we have the authority to go wherever we please. And most of all we are the king and queen of the earth and moon. As these are our lands we can go in and out at any given time and we should also like to see what is currently happening within our territory," said Hotohori

"Y-Y-Yes, Your M-M-Majesties. But the new outfit is the best this you have ever put on. and the order has been place for the new clothing in which looks like what you have on. and the other set of clothing as well-"

"Yes, I still look-" said Hotohori

usagi growled they were sooo not getting nowhere with these morons wait till they get a refreshing course on how to do their job by people who knew what they were doing. her husband is to hopeless when it came down to his looks. she sighed and knew that to get her husband was going and away from the annoying pain in the asses that they call advisers. Plus his eyes was glowing and that was not going to be a good thing. It seemed that everyone gotten used to his new look. And new powers. They never thought he would be one of the reincarnations of one of the black moon clan. Hotohori groaned and felt his moon goddess annoyance. So he knew he better stop. While usagi stomped her way over to where her husband was and was going to get him going so they could get things moving.

"All right, husband dear, we don't need to hear your narcissistic comment. Let's go we are not getting nowhere at this point in time." grumbled usagi

usagi pushed the her husband away from their adviser who silently thanked his beloved wife. hotohori made a few protests to his wife and knew that she was the same. He was just so happy nothing ever changed in the way she did things. But then again there was some things that has changed into her. but he was still happy that he has the woman he always wanted since the first silver kingdom. But then again endymion was no more and now he and rubius was able to live their lives with their soul mate. in which should of happened so long ago. But now they have her and will be forever happy. But they still have to find rubius. while usagi got on her horse with her daughter after she muttered a spell so no one would see them. as they took off on their mission to send Miaka home and bring the others here. she just hope that tamahome fixed things before miaka leaves she didnt know if everyone was gathered just yet. so he better make his peace or else she was going to use a spell on them to make them make peace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

They all stopped somewhere to eat and rest for a while before they all set back off to find the mysterous Taiitsukun. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko ordered something to eat. now nuriko and tamahome and miaka was the only ones who was left. and tamahome was sandwich between them with a huge piles of dishs in front of though tamahome wouldn't mind if this was usagi here with him like this. that would be a dream come true for him. He wondered how one could eat so dammed much. But then again he would soon learn on how that was even possible. But for now he was kinda annoyed on how he was being hanged on by nuriko and miaka at the same time. he didn't even get the chance to eat anything either. But then again he didn't even expect anything less when it came down to miaka.

"I'm so tired, I can barely eat..." complained Miaka

Miaka as she rested her head on the table they sat at. while a huge pile of dishs that she hogged down and never saved none for the others to eat. while Tamahome eye twitched in annoyance, nuriko was kinda amused and thought it was rather cute. But then again they didn't take notice three of their group was not here. While miaka was pretending to think she was not feeling good. But then again there was not much she was going to do right now. But tamahome was not happy right now and needed to voice his annoyance on what was before them. And how much she has eaten while nuriko was snickering from what she was seeing. Nuriko gets some form of amusement out of miaka when she watched her eat or do other things. She was not like her mother. she didn't even have the looks of her mother. but then again she knew for a fact that she is her daughter.

"What do you mean 'barely'? You ate 20 bowls already!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome as he pointed at the stack of empty bowls on the table. he lost count on how many bowls that was piles and piles of the, even the kitchen staff here was shocked on how much a small young female was able to scarf down all at once and in seconds. a few of them even passed out from seeing it and vomited as well. Nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down from strangling the sick girl. Miaka was looking at tamahome with puppy dog eyes. While he groaned that is so not going to work on him. he was not going to let her pull that one on him one bit. He knew that look all to well and he was not going to let the old puppy dog look affect him none nuriko was going to try and make the stiffness go away.

"Now, now, Tamahome, Miaka is ill, remember? Maybe she really is not feeling good. You don't want to make her mother even more angry at you do you." chirped Nuriko

Miaka lifted her head and scanned the area and realized that neither her mother nor Hotohori were there. she wondered where they wondered off to. maybe they wanted to be alone somewhere. or have some alone time for while they have it before they end up going on their little travel again. she sighed that was her mother and hotohori for ya they enjoyed their little moments. Something they are making up for since they lost so much time since the first silver kingdom. But now they are able to do so. But then again there was not much stopping them now. Then again there was some things like endymion who stopped them. and when rubius was found they would be complete.

"Hey, where are Hotohori and mama?" asked Miaka

Nuriko and Tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well, now they were wondered where usagi had gone off to they knew where Hotohori was but not usagi. even though that made them jealous to even know that the two love birds are alone together at this point in time. but they think that usagi and hotohori was outside enjoying their time together while they had some sort of peace and quit. Even though they kinda deserve the time together when it came down to the lost time they had together. and maybe do things in public that they should not be doing.

* * *

 _"they did say that they would patrol the area .," thought Nuriko out loud_

* * *

Tamahome shrugged and continued to eat while trying to block Miaka's attempts at snatching his food. well what food was left from her pigging out on all their food they kinda thought in horror with four more people like her who ate like her when she come's back. but then again tamahome was one to do such a thing to watch a nude usagi. Something he would love to see over and over again. But then again he knew that hotohori was going to kill him for even seeing her like that. Even though he has seen her like that. He knew the power of the emperor and his newer powers that came with the past life he merged with.. even though he wished she was mistake her and hotohori room was his again. oh how he enjoyed that. even though she kinda messed up on the rooms. tamahome had to say the life was cruel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else._

Hotohori sat on the grass and marveled at the scenery. His violet eyes roamed around and taking everything in. he remembers when he was killed by the wise man since he knew he was working for endymion. That was when he and rubius was killed since they found out the dark secret that he wise man has been hiding from them. but now he was able to live the life that should have been so long ago. Even rubius as well when they find him. The trees were every where and the mountains stood tall and proud among them. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully and the animals' swift movements throughout the forests. He looked at the clear blue sky that covered them all like a was lying down next to him with her eyes closed. A hand shielded her closed eyes from the sunlight. Hotohori had suggested that they stop there for a while and rest but she knew the real reason. He wanted to enjoy this little freedom and gaze upon this landscape for a while they could.

"It's beautiful, isn't it my diamond?" asked usagi

"Yes. It is the first time I've ever went outside my capital and I would really appreciate the scenery while I can. Even the memoires of me and rubius being killed by the wise man for finding out he has been working for endymion. But now I can enjoy this with you as well my moon goddess, my serenity. And I know rubius was going to be happy as well when we find him." said Hotohori

Hotohori reached over and ran his fingers through her long soft hair as she laid her head in his lap. usagi smiled she loved it when he did that. Even though they are making up for lost time. this should have been them her and her diamond and rubius since the first silver kingdom. Her diamond was in his outfit that she knew him so well in when it came down to him traveling. hotohori kissed her neck where the mating mark in. he knew that rubius will place his as well soon as they find him. but then again he knew that he had no issue with him since he was also place one as well. but he was happy to just to be married to her and being the one lucky to be back in his normal form as diamond of the black moon clan. His black moon shown to show how proud he was, even though they didnt know they are even being watched by three people wondering about where they had gone off to.

"What do you find to your liking my moon goddess?"asked Hotohori

"I was thinking about the time I had to live through out time to become the queen I am today. And all of the horrible things that has happened to me. Along with the final war in the wizarding world. And as well with endymion." explained usagi

Usagi giggled as all those memories flooded her mind. As her father having his arguments about something with someone. And her blood adopted parents as well. As the scouts always had their times. Even though she had pluto with her.. there was the amusing things her freinds and family are known to when she beat the crap out of harry aunt and uncle and spanked his cousin for how they treated him more than once. and then there was lucius. she didnt even know she was even crying from all her over whelming feelings. Lucius was such a good man. And died so sadly. She was broken hearted from how he was killed and what he had seen. His ghost told her everything. It made her cry not even knowing she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" said usagi

Usagi had more tears streamed down her face and she tried desperately to stop them. Hotohori couldn't stand the sight of it. he pulled her to him in a comforting hug. He could never stand to see his moon goddess crying. But then again rubius had the same issue as well. Deciding to try and take her mind off things, he told her a little of his own. but he was going maybe sound like a stalker for what he was about to tell her. but he didnt care it was the truth. and hew knew now it was the soul mate bond that he realized and just didnt know what it was back then since he was so young to know what he was feeling was that she always meant for him. Even though he felt like he was always someone else. And now he understood the feelings that he has always got from.

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my father's throne and I didn't know what to do. My mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council. She would tell me what I needed to do. I lived in her shadow until the day she died. I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers. I did not know anything about ruling an empire and I was lonely. I never had any friends at all. I always felt like I was someone else. But never understood why. As if my life should be so much more and something else. As if it was waiting for someone to re waken me. So i slept with the book of the stories since it was the only way able to calm me and help me rest. but i fell in love with her never knowing that i was meant to be with her. that I would be less lonely in her presence when i finally found her. and maybe understand what i was feeling. and understood why I felt the way I did." said Hotohori

By this time he was finished usagi stopped crying. and thought about what he just told her. he felt the way that he was someone else. And now he understood. And now he felt complete. And she understood why. he surprised her by telling her so much about him. And now he felt so complete. And understood that he felt like he was someone else. He knew rubius would be feeling the same thing. But it would all make sense when he was found. For some reason it made it her happy that her diamond was happy and felt complete. They should of been like this so long ago. But now they are able to do so. he was able to share with though it shocked her that he somewhat connected to the soul mate bond that was there since the first silver kingdom. when he was that you but it was cute how he sleep with the book about her story and touched her heart as well. she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhealed his natrual scent. He smelt the same when they were last together before wise man killed him and rubius. In which she finally remembered what they were to her. it was hard to hide it from endymion. Bit now they are able to be the way they were meant to be. Unknown to them, three figures watched from the trees behind them.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him for this!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko as she tried to release herself from Tamahome's hold. Tamahome only gripped her tighter. hell he was jealous as well he was the only one who listened to the conversation on the way here and knew that the two were indeed looked up from the tree he was in and shook his head and knew that this was going to be funny when his mistress knows that they are being spied on. and the woman needed to give up on her attempts to get usagi it would never ever happen. well it would never ever happened to either him or nuriko to be her second soul mate. and they thought she would of seen if it was by now if either of them were that to her. even though how depressing that they are not. but they could fantasize though.

"That's exactly why I won't let go. Besides, don't you agree that they look sweet? I don't wanna let you ruin it!" lectured Tamahome

Miaka giggled at the whole scene before her. but her mother and hotohori looked super happy together. She wondered if the outfit that diamond was always had on. if so it looked like it fit him the most that the emperor robes she always seen him in. she knew her mother looked happy for once after the death of lucius the man was a good man from the times she had met him. and she knew he loved her mother dearly. And as well that hotohori remembered his last death from the wise man. But she was happy that he was reborn to be with her mother. it was something she knew should of happened so long ago. She had prayed that Nuriko would join her, and was relieved when she did. She and Tamahome were still uneasy around each other. It was nearly suffocating. Miaka was a little thankful that he seemed to loosen up while they were eaves-dropping. she caught the eyes of her mothers sword spirit and knew he was deeply amused by everything he was watching he was waiting for the tree branch to break that they are perched on.

"He's right, Nuriko. And I don't think you should." lectured Miaka

Nuriko's struggling only worsened and it made the branch they were kneeling on brake, making them fall to the ground. usagi and Hotohori heard the noise behind them and jumped up. They were prepared to fight whatever it was, but they did not expect to see Nuriko going haywire and a mischievously smiling Tamahome and a giddy Miaka all covered in twigs and leaves. Lowering their fighting stances, both of them waited for an explanation. Its sad when usagi thinked that her daughter with tamahome and nuriko shared a brain between the three of them. and she would not even be shocked if that as true.

"Hehehe, don't mind us. We were just passing through. Hehehe." chirped Tamahome

He tried to drag Nuriko away from the couple while sending knowing glances towards usagi wishing it was him instead of hotohori. Why couldn't he be one of her reincarnations of her soul mates. He could atleast been rubius.. her experiences with perverts to friends of the family and friends. She knew what they meant and clenched her fist to emphasize her threat. She immediately flared her energy and sent death glares towards the man with her eyes glowing blue. Hotohori eyes was glowing violet. But then again he was not shocked that they were watching. But he was not happy with the looks that his moon goddess the way he looked at her. and he knew those looks all to well. And tamahome better remember he would never have that sort of passion with his wife and moon goddess. Tamahome gulped and ran for his life, dragging a screaming Nuriko behind him wanting to be set free so she was able to kick the emperor ass for even touching though they are married..

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Damnit, Tamahome, let me go!" growled Tamahome

Nuriko's screams of protest died away as Tamahome continued to flee for his life. He knew when those two glowing eyes is not the good thing when it was at them. so they needed to get away as quick as possible. Hotohori sighed and stopped his eyes from glowing to show his power. As he watched in amusement and put wrapped his arms around his moon goddess so she wouldn't kill them. but he knew she would be able to kick tamahome ass. But for now he needed to settled things down so they all could cover more ground before night fall. Since they really needed to cover the ground and find out where taiisukun was at. He didn't even know where her palace was in the first place. He sighed and made sure his little moon goddess calmed down before he dealt with everything else and get them all going.

"I think we should cover some more ground before night fall." ordered Hotohori

Miaka went to go and find Tamahome. when she did her mother slapped him in the head after she took her anger out on him for his pervertedness. and they all went off to see what they could cover for the night. hotohori only shook his head at the way they all acted. but usagi was one to wanted to kick some major ass. And hotohori knew there was never a time he ever seen her not kick ass. But for now those thoughts need to be put to the side. even though it was not going to work since the perverts they knew are still doing what they do best it seemed. he sighed as they went off to cover more ground before the darkness takes over. And in hoped they would find the palace they were searching for. Since this person was the person who would help out miaka the most. And maybe his moon goddess as well since she has some form of a block to see the time gates. And he knew that was bothering her like there was no tomorrow. But he hoped it would be fixed soon. And get miaka sent back home and bring the others back with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

usagi set up the capsule house for the night. Nuriko and Tamahome was amazed with all of the things that they were seeing. Since his past lives let him remember the stuff that was in the capsule houses. Usagi and Hotohori took the master bedroom of the capsule house took another room. while Nuriko had her own. along with Tamahome and Miaka had their own rooms. Miaka, on the other hand, was wide awake. Looking around and not seeing anybody to talk to, she decided to take a walk somewhere to cool her head. After a few minutes she found herself kneeling beside a tree with her head resting on its trunk. She should've listened to her mother when she told her not to run. They always said mothers knows best what to do and say to their children. She was sweating greatly and her breathing was hard and it made her throat go dry.

"Psst! Miaka!" whispered Nuriko

Miaka jumped three feet high with a shriek that hurt Nuriko's ears she had to cover her poor ears. When Miaka came down from the tree that she was clutching to out of fear. she came back down and glared at Nuriko she thought her father side of the family where this bad she was not looking forward to it. but they did it out of fun not to do it for the fear that nuriko wanted to see in her. while she calmed her poor raeing heart from busting out of her chest. that would not be a good thing if that happened..

"Quiet down, I'm here to help you. There's this spring filled with fresh water and it's said to heal all illnesses. You better go take a dip and see if you'll heal because you look like a wreck." whispered Nuriko

Miaka missed the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes. Jumping to her feet at the thought of a spring, she started walking in the direction Nuriko was pointing. Before disappearing out of sight. nuriko was going to enjoy watching the sight of tamahome get ashamed of watching miaka bath plus she had this all planned out before she even came to see maika plus she knew that there is a magical hot spring since she had been to it countless times because it made you feel good that is.

"Well, thanks, Nuriko. Don't tell anyone about this, all right?" chirped Miaka

"I won't. Have fun!" chirped Miaka

After finishing her work here successfully, Nuriko sneaked off to find Tamahome in his room in the capsule house. It was fun kicking doors opened to other peoples room, but she was going to try her best to get him to go where miaka is. plus she would get amusement from seeing him get his ass kicked. But she thinked it would be best to have him to make peace with miaka before she was sent home. As she see he was still sleeping snoring with his hand down his pants with a perverted smirk on his face when Nuriko walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering love birds in their own room. She effectively woke him up and got his angry, but undivided, attention. Bumps were formed on his head due to being dragged across rocky ground.

"Why the hell did you do that! you crazy evil bitch? You could've woken me up like a normal person, damn it!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome had tear's sprung from his eye's as the sting of his bruise's on the head worsened. While bumps was poking all over the place from where he was hit back the rocks. Even though the evil cow had to smack his head on all of the pointy rocks. Nuriko seemed unfazed about his predicament and wave it off not even caring about the girl. and why the hell did she have to drag him out of bed at this time of night to tell him this. but then again there was a lot about nuriko that pissed him off. and knew that he was not able to do nothing since she is stronger than him. plus he needed to make up with miaka and confess to what needed to be say before she is sent back home, and suzaku knows when she was going to return so he better get it out now.

"I have a message from Miaka: Meet me near the springs and let's talk face-to-face." said Nuriko

What Nuriko had just said caught Tamahome's attention but he brushed it off and was about leave so he was able to go back to see. He was tired and was in no mood to be dealing with. but then again he was wondering what miaka wanted. Even though he didn't want nuriko to find out that she got his interest. Tamahome sighed and knew he needed to make peace with miaka before she was sent back home. but Nuriko won't be having none of it. and she remembered what usagi had said if he didn't apologize to Maika. plus he like his penis where it is and not have it cut off from her anger. and he knew he had to go and appologize to her before she go home. but he don't have the balls to do it. and sometimes he wondered if usagi was right he was not a man to swallow his pride to apologize to miaka. But then again he didn't need the angry mother side of usagi back out to play. It was a mega turn on but scary as hell when it happens..

"I won't go. You can tell her that. Anyway, it's not my problem" said Tamahome

Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back, he was going to apologize to Miaka if he didn't like it or not. it started to piss her off as if she didn't give a shit what he had said. plus he told usagi that he was going to apologize to miaka before she heads home and bring the others back with her. And she knew he didn't want the angry mother side of usagi to come out to play again..tamahome gulped and knew that look all to well when it came down to when usagi and how she was a protective mother. And was deeply pissed off at him as well but hers was more or less scarrier. plus he didnt know when miaka would return. so maybe it might be a good idea to go and see miaka and confess and say his im sorries before she leaves him.

"It was your fault Miaka became sick in the first place, you dickless imbecile, making this whole thing your problem. Now face it like a man or have we all mistaken you for a spineless nitwit and grow a pare unless I tell usagi you refuse and she will make true with her threat in turning you into a female for not making peace for what you done to her daughter you dickless loser." growled Nuriko

nuriko hulled him over her head and heaved him over the side of the cliff that lead to the exact hot spring that miaka was in. and now she had to go and find a tree to be able to watch the dickless loser humiliate himself apologizing to a very nude miaka. Something else her mother would kill him for even thinking about doing. But then again he didn't even know that she was his soul mate. and that is why he always had this pull to her. as for nuriko she did a happy dance for the job she had done. and then made her way to the one tree she knew that was a good view to spy at. Sine she wanted to see if he would do what she wanted him to do. even though it was more of what usagi wanted him to do. it was his fault that this was going on. now the games has just begun bitch boy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome was about to explode in her face but Nuriko merely pushed him off the cliff that led straight to the springs. He sighed and knew there was somethings that they could live about. As he Grunted in annoyance. Tamahome got up and walked in the direction of the springs with an annoyed look on his face. he even flipped nurko the bird as if he knew that she was not able to see it. but then again it was something that came down to the fact that he was pissed at her for even waking him up. He needed his sleep. since she was in route to find a good tree to spy in so he was able to humilate himself in front of miaka.

* * *

 _"Girls' you cant live with them and you cant live with out them. I'm only doing this so that Nuriko and usagi will stop bugging and beating the crap out of me, well usagi since she is miaka mother and hot as hell one at that. as well I don't want to become a woman_ " thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome tried to convince himself that this was not about Miaka. Walking on with his arm's folded behind his head, and wondered what miaka wanted to talk to him about. Even though he had a feeling that she was going to be nude. And in hoped that her sexy mother was now wanting to take a walk in the moon light since she cant sleep. So he hoped it was not going to be that. he heard a scream and he knew that scream all to well. It seemed that miaka was in danger from the scream out. He needed to make sure that she was not in trouble. it gave him a sick feeling from what was happening. it could be a pervert trying to take advange of her. and that was going to be the death of said pervert if that is the case. he needed to go and find out what had made her scream like that out of fear but she was not yelling help. he wondered what could be attacking her at a place like this. but for now he needed to go and see what it was that was trying to her.

* * *

 _"That was Miaka!" thought Tamahome_

* * *

Without another though or even thinking about what to do. he knew what he has to do. as he rushed to where he thought she was. Finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the dark, shadow-covered creature coming closer to her. Not being able to see clearly in the night, he jumped at it. There was a big splash as he collided with the thing in the water. Miaka opened her eyes and frantically looked for Tamahome. She was already panicking when she saw no one emerge from the water. Then, just behind her, that thing came up again and it looked bigger up close. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now." grumbled Tamahome

Miaka doing as she was told to do from nuriko and in hopes that this was going to help her to get better. But she knew she has a task to do. it was to bring their friends and family over. Even though there was going to be someone to be there just in case something happened while they were gone. Even though they would ne able to come and go as they pleased., but she opened her eyes and only saw a soaking wet Tamahome with a hand placed on a floating log. she tilted her head to the side and wondered how she could of thought that was a sea snake. she blushed from the simple mistake. but at least tamahome was ok that is all that matters. and she kinda has forgotten that she is nude as the day she is born in front of the man who she loved with all her heart and soul.

"This is your sea snake," said Tamahome

Miaka blushed in embarrassment and waved her arms around not even remembering she was giving Tamahome a full view of her breast. Tamahome was only looking down at them while she was ranting and raving about some sea snake. while tamahome was tying to not look at her boobs that was right in front of him. and he had to say it was not such a bad sight for him to be looking at. she had some nice breast. even though her mothers was alot more larger and firmer.

"Can you blame me for thinking it was going to attack? It was coming at me so fast!" cried Miaka

Miaka finally realizing that she was giving Tamahome full view of her breast's, she immediately turned around and hugged herself tight as she blushed brightly from what he saw on her nude as the day she was born. while blushing like made even her while body was blushing from the face he was eye fucking her and trying to play it off like he was not eye fucking her at all. Seiya did that and he is just as bad as he was when he was trying o play the fool pervert. But then again he always was trying to be a pervert to her mother.

"I didn't see anything!" said Tamahome

* * *

 _"nice rack."_ _thought Tamahome_

* * *

Tamahome as he, too, faced away from the girl. now he wondered what usagi's breast looked like even though Hotohori gets to be the lucky dog to know what they looked like. he would love to see her in all her nude glory. he couldnt wait till he was able to see that sight before him. lucky the water was cold to kill the boner he was getting from thinking that. There was an awkward silence after that. They thought it would go on forever as if none of them wondered who in the world was going to be the first to break the silence. They knew what she needed to do when it came down to the fact they needed to make peace with each other before she was sent back home and get everyone gathered and bring them back with her. she just hoped she would make her mother proud for doing this.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

* * *

Miaka looked over her shoulder slightly. She didn't think that Tamahome would be apologizing to her. It was her fault for blurting out stuff like that and not even thinking before she did say anything. then again she was her mothers daughter who does the same thing. even her uncles as well. but for now she was just happy he was going to open up to her. and he said he was sorry so that had to mean something for him. as tamahome took a deep breath he cant believe what he was about to tell her. even though her mother would have been able to gather it but she was not like that.

"For the last 17 years I only thought about earning more money and I never really thought that a girl would ever say that to me truthfully. It was sudden and I didn't know how to react. That's why I acted so coldly towards you so I was affraid since I wasn't used to something like this. plus yes is do have a sort of obssession for your mother but thats all. I thought that I was in the way so I decided to avoid you. I thought I was going to hurt myself while doing so. I'm sorry, Miaka," confessed Tamahome

Tamahome turned his to look at her and smiled warmly showing her that he meant everything he said was all true. while Miaka head was tilted to the side wondering if this was real or got out of the water and looked back at her, he wanted to make sure she knew what he said was nothing but the truth. even though it took two agressive females to knocked the sense into him. oh and the very dangerous sword spirit who nearly made him piss himself. plus miaka was not like her mother and more like her father just not the evil part of him. and that is saying something with those two who are basically royalty.

"Anyway, I better go back before they think me and you are doing the dirty dance in the woods. And your mother would kill me slowly. See ya!" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome ran back towards camp leaving a shocked and speechless Miaka behind to stare after him. A branch suddenly started to fall along with a disappointed Nuriko fell from the tree that he was spying on them on. she thought they would have fucked or something. but like always the dickless loser didn't even know what to do with a chick when it came down to his own freaking cock and balls. as she snapped her fingers in annoyance from what she had just seen. miaka was blinking in confusion.

"Damn! I thought he was going to say it, too. What a bummer," grumbled Nuriko

Nuriko snapped her fingers in annoyance that Tamahome didn't even make a move. and she knew that Tamahome wanted to be with Miaka so why didn't he have the balls to say it. Miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she planned this! hell he didnt even know how to work when it came to the boobs right in front of his face. this was just shameful all men everywhere. miaka finally realized that nuriko had planed this all out and was saying on them the whole time. and also forgot that she was nude as well in front of nuriko and any other pervert that is lurking in the woods.

"Nuriko... You set me up! How could you!" growled Miaka

Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake Nuriko. After a good amount of shaking, Miaka saw something disturbing. She looked at her friend closer and blinked a few times until it finally set in at what she was looking at. nuriko looked horrifed from his secret coming out in the open. and knew that old blabber mouth would out it sooner or later. but he hope didn't would stay between him and miaka. but that will be his luck if miaka blurt it out to her mother and the others.

 **"YOU HAVE NO BOOBIES! YOUR A DUDE!"** screamed Miaka

Miaka backed away from Nuriko at top speed while having a shacky finger pointing at Nuriko. True enough, there were no breasts, only a man's chest. The cross dresser only laughed nervously and ashamed from the fact that he was outed that he was a freaking cross dresser. but hey it would have came out sooner or later when it came to him being walked in on changing or bathing or something,. hell that is why the maids never ever help him dress for this reason that is.

"Oh dear, oh my, guess I've been found out." chirped Nuriko

Nuriko only shrugged while Miaka finally snapped back to earth and got dressed and went back to camp as if there was nothing else she wanted to say to Nuriko right now. miaka dressed and wanted to go back to sleep now. she just wanted to even forget that nurko was even a dude in drag. this was something that she was not expecting to see. but then again she has seen a lot when it came down to cross dressers. miaka wanted to just forget that she even saw what nuriko was. and she was not going to out him either. she was going to sleep this off and not think about it again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

The group wondered through the forest. Hotohori and usagi had a peaceful night and both were well-rested. Miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner, but was wary about a cross dresser. Tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others. while usagi wondered what happened between nuriko and miaka last night. Nuriko's attention was focused mainly on usagi. All in all, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. usagi noted the lack of tension in the air and it brightened her mood even more, but of course, it did not last long. The part of the forest they were walking through seemed off. It was as if something bad was going to happen any minute. Dismissing the thought, the small group continued on their way.

"Miaka! Don't wander off!" shouted Tamahome

What Tamahome said catching everyone's attention. Usagi immediately gave the reigns of her horse to Hotohori and without a word, rushed after her daughter while hotohori was trying to get her to stop and wait for him. But it seemed it was to late for him to stop hs moon goddess. But hotorhoir did try to stop his wife, but she completely ignored him. Soon, miaka and usagi both disappeared into the growing fog. they started to look around for usagi and Miaka. Hotohori still felt off about what this fog was here for. It was something that he was trying to figure out when it came down to the fact that it was just odd to have fog at this point in time. so there was something going on. and he didn't even know what it was just yet. Tamahome was wondering what the hell gotten into miaka and her mother. it seemed something was calling out to them or something. Well usagi ran off since she was the good mother that she is. and making sure that her child is going to be ok in a area that they have no clue about and feeling off when it came down to the odd feeling of the fog around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka smelled food and she knew what else she would have to do she will hunt for it. not only food, but her favorite food from her world that grandmother. Delighted and hungry, she ran towards the source of the smell until she across a table filled with her favorite meals. Without hesitation, she ran towards it, not noticing that she had entered a different world altogether. She should of thought before she ran off and that why would there be food in the middle of the forest that smelt like this. Her hunger and stomach once again was the boss. While she knew her mother would shake her head at what she has just. Done. not even realizing that she was in some other realm..

"Ooh! My favorites! This must be my lucky day!" cheered miaka

Everything seemed fine to the miaka and was happy to see a whole table of food right in front of her. sure she knew she has been around her uncle kakarot for to long. And that and the weaslys, but that is because the only thing she was so focused on the food. She didn't notice the drastic change in scenery. She didn't notice the dark aura inside it. She didn't notice that mirrors were suddenly surrounding her. She didn't notice anything at all. Not even the figure of a very familiar person approaching her. That is until that person spoke. As she looked around and wondered where the forest has gone off to. Miaka sighed and didn't even know she was being watched. Something that was her clone. A spell that was known as something that endymion was the inventor of the spell. And a lot of other spells as well.

"You're so greedy, Miaka. I'm really ashamed of myself."

It sounded eerily like her and wondered what and why when It came down to the fact that she was going to be tested by her great grandmother. In which she didn't even know was even watching her. or was living in this world. As miaka turned to face that person, Miaka could not believe her eyes. It was her only…different as if she was cloned into a evil person and she was standing there before her. the only other person she knew had this happen to was most of her family. so she was new to this as well since she never ever met the clone of herself before. piccalo still complained about when she was cloned. And they all knew what the cloning is like. So yeah she should of remember the lecture about the cloning thing and now she was going to get it when this was over since she never listen to the said lecture that was given to her. She wanted to pound her head again something since she hated when she did stuff like that for this reason..

"You're so pathetic, I'm actually disgusted being you,"

her clone laughed evilly at Miaka's stunned she had her head tilted to the side in confusion at what was going on. it seemed that she had a clone of herself and never knew about wondered if her mother was dealing with the same thing. but then again why didn't she ever listen to her mother when she tells her not to do anything. She needed to start listening to her mother since she knew what was best for her in the end of things. And as well the others when it came down to the fact that that they always warned her with wondering off like she was known to do. And now look where she is with a clone of herself and needed to find a way to get out of this issue she was in at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi ran frantically to find her daughter. This fog was not a normal fog. So she was hoping her little girl was ok when it came down to the fact that they knew nothing about the fog that was trying to test them. to see if it was the people who that the person who has been testing them since they first came here. And as well put the block on the time gate. So whoever it was they were lunarian. but her daughter was nowhere to be seen. About to change her direction and start again, something caught her eye and looks like what enydiman always had on. There it was again. And again. And again. she knew that suit she knew all to well. it was something she remember long long ago. damn it all to hell why did endymion have to be here and alive how could that be. He should be dead and in hell. this was not good for her when it came down to him being alive. but then again she felt something off about this whole thing in the first place.

* * *

 _'Wait! I know that shade of suit all too well...'_ thought usagi

* * *

usagi's eyes went wide there before her was. endymion, albus dumbledor, james potter, and every evil sick freak alive who made her suffer under. her eyes went wide wondering if this was some sort of sick joke that someone had set up for figures began snickering and circling her ominously. Tears began to spill from her eyes as they gave her bitter stares. Clutching her head, usagi she could finish her thought, usagi was knocked down. Groaning, she shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see endymion scowling menacingly down at her. usagi was not going to back down. She will need to fight this and win. She came let them take her down once more. But then again there was the worry about her daughter and wondered if she was going to be ok. Or dealing with this sort of thing that she was dealing with. but much more different than what she was going to be fighting.

"Long time no see, my whore," hissed endymion and james

Suddenly, there was another figure in the clearing, one that made usagi blood freeze when endymion ran his hand down her face and kissed her. while not even noticing this was not even real. they all are in hell so this cant be real. someone was trying to make her think this is real. so she had to figure a way to get out of here. and it seemed that she would have to fight to get her sweet sorry ass out of this one like always. As she transformed into her cosmos form to start the fight. She was going to make sure she wins this one. And prove to whoever wanted this to happen. She just hoped they are happy when it came down to the fact that are doing this to her. bad enough she didn't know where her daughter is and hoping she was safe and not dealing with everyone she was dealing with. and as well when it came down to the fact that the time gates was blocked from her.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Miaka was still gawking like a fish out of the water at her evil clone. she was deep in shock at what she was seeing. even though with the kind of life that her family and friend's live she should be used to it. well yui was lucky since she had somewhat a normal mother always tried to teach her things but it never sinked in. even her training was cut off since she was not interested and now this is where her stupid side has came to be. And she was not sure what to do at this point in time. While the clone was smirking. Even though she didn't even know what was going on. this was when she needed her mother or one of the others to tell her what was going on. while the clone of herself was glaring down at her if she was some low life that didn't even deserve to even be alive. Hell she didn't even know how to kill her own clone. Miaka sighed and knew that she was think more on the food side of things.

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you. You eat like there's no tomorrow. Such a pig." said clone miaka

The clone Miaka stared at her counterpart in disgust at what she was even looking at. just like their pig of a family that all thing of food when it is in front of them. it was just disgusting to a point that she hated even being the clone to this pig. The real Miaka, being her usual self to play off like she always done. she act's dumb when it comes to a time she should be acting sharp and alert, but nope she was going to pull something to save her ass until she thought of a way out of this. And she sure as hope she thinked of one soon. Because she was going to be either fucked with she didn't think of a way out of this. Miaka was wondered where her mother was at this point in time she could use her mother at this moment. But it seemed she was alone and didn't even know what to do. dammit why didn't she listen to her mother or the others when they were training her.

"W-Who are you?" asked Miaka

The clone Miaka smirked and a mischievous seemed that she was more smart than her normal self. So she was going to be taking it from here. not even caring at this point in time. plus she was going to snag her a emperor who happened to diamond reborn. since her mother the queen of the earth and moon will be dead anyways. and her real self will be forever locked away in the mirror world for the rest of her life and that is a very long time that is since she was lunarian and other blood plus as well mixed with it. she was there to get the job done that she was order to do so. while her real self was still acting stupid. so why does this happen to her all the time. why cant things be easy. but then again things are never easy.

"I am you." said clone miaka

Miaka looked at her dumbly something she was known for when she either wanted to put off fighting to find the weakness. At least she remember that part of her training. Find the person weakness and attack it from there. Then you would win again the foe she was against. or not wanting to deal with her mother seemed. but ti was a good way to go about things since she was doing it and it was helping.. even the smart brother's and sisters that she have they even get this look and scratch behind their head to figure out something. This was the only ways he knew how to get out of things and she sure as hope it was going to save her ass once again. But for now this all she was able to do was to hope if she was able to get out of this soon enough and make sure her mother and the others are safe and sound. But for now she has to do what she has to do to survive.

"So if you're me then I'm you? Or am I me? But then you said you're me…So who am I? Huh?" asked Miaka

The cloned Miaka rolled her eyes at her counterpart's idiocy. sometimes she wondered if she has a pea for a brain. Even though she was not the real miaka. But she was going to do what was needed to be done to get what she was ordered to do so. She can't believe that this is the side of them that people know. Really, how degrading… Outside they saw and heard Tamahome looking for them. Or at least one of them. As Miaka tried to reach out and go to Tamahome, clone Miaka stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world. And it seemed she has a lot more planned than locking herself and her mother away from whatever they have planned. Miaka was freaked out now on what was going on and needed to think fast.

"I'll be taking things from here. I can't understand, for the life of me, why you chose Tamahome when Hotohori is so much better." said clone miaka

The clone pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractive as she puckered her lips. She was going to fuck the emperor. Well king diamond. She would be getting some of the black moon clan. The Miaka who was in the mirror tried to walk out the way her fake did. But it seemed that it was not even letting her to go through. As she continued on and on to try and break free from where ever she was at, but the glass would not let her pass. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could and banged on the glass, yelling to let her out of the mirror world that she was just locked away into it. and she had a feeling it was something up her evil clone sleeve.

"Don't you dare touch Hotohori! He's mama's! Let me out of here!" yelled Miaka

The clone Miaka did not spare her a glance and replied as if she couldn't care less about her real self plea's and yelling. And she could not care less about the moon queen and what her feelings would be. she was only to do her job and maybe get a piece of ass while doing so. And do the test that she was meant to do. even though she was going to be the one miaka and live the life she was meant to live. plus she was making herself look all hot to make the emperor all horny so he would fuck her sensesless. but then again she was going to have to do more than this to make him all aroused since he only had eyes for the meat balls queen. She smirked and was very happy with her thoughts when it came down to what her plans was. She would take over crystal Tokyo as well. This was her birth right and she was going to take it for herself. Even though she would have to battle some people to get to it. but that would be later to think on.

"No. You are to stay here forever. I, on the other hand, will enjoy being an Empress. Something you will never understand. As for that wench, she is being taken care of as we speak. Now sit back and relax while you watch them succumb to my act." chirped clone miaka

The clone Miaka let out a laugh and shrunk the mirror where Miaka was in before draping it over her shoulder. Even though she would think they would take notice when it came down to what she was carrying. But she was going to make her other part remain Inside, Miaka was continuously lunging herself at the glass she needed to warn them about what was going on. she sighed this was the time she felt useless. But she understood why she had a seal placed on her. because she was still not even letting go of I want to play human. But she was still trying desperately to crack it, but she eventually gave up and tried to catch her breath from all her banging on the glass. she had to think of some sort of way to get her sorry lazy ass out of this prison she was placed in and save hotohori from what is about to happen.

* * *

 _"If you really are the priestess of Suzaku and my great granddaughter. then try to get out of my spell and save your friends. If you fail then your life, along with theirs, will be no more…"_

* * *

Miaka's head whirled around to see where she had heard the voice coming from. It was like the day for her to hear other people speak and was not even able to find out who and what was trying to talk to her. but what did it mean if she was her great granddaughter. But still it sounded kinda creepy. And why did whoever wanted her to do. it was all baffling to her. when she saw nothing it made her even more creeped out not sure what to do. now she wished she trained with everyone else. she should of listened to her everyone when things like this happen. but she never ever liked to do such things since it involved to do work that she was not fond of. plus she hated thinking like that. she liked to go the easy way around when it came down to how she liked to do things.

"Who's there!" askd Miaka

But no one other than herself was in the room. well other than her clone but she left to do whatever she has up her sleeve. She wondered what in the world this person want with her. even though she wondered if it was some sort of test.. Brushing it aside, Miaka tried to think about what to do now, but the scent of food overpowered her and she hastily went over to the table that was still so full of food. Without a second to waste, Miaka gobbled up all the food on the finely set. Only when she had devoured everything in sight did she finally start to think seriously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

 _Two lone figures watched in two different mirrors one with Miaka, and the other with usagi fight to the death to save her life from all the evil bastards. in which she wins she gets a gift that she was going to get once she shows that she was able to defeat what was before her. plus the gods knew his spells real well so he was doing a good job in helping our with all of this. but then again she did ask him to make sure she is her grandchild.. and sadly the other is her great grand child. But then again she has something that would take time to come out of her._

 _"This girl is in a life and death situation but she still takes time to eat."_

 _"Oh come on now old friend. there wasn't nothing bad about this, she is just coming to terms about who she is slowly." said hades_

 _"If you would say that. she more or less like her father family in which I hope you make him suffer.."_

 _The figure's shook her head as she continued to watch the Priestess of Suzaku her great grand child who is learning slowly. In another mirror to her right, the figure looked to see the usagi in her cosmos form struggling with her own battle. but she seemed to be kicking some major ass as they could see. plus they did shiver from the look of pure hate and anger in those eyes. the older one in the room knew that is her grandchild and her great grandchild. she was shocked that her daughter was turned out to be the former evil queen. well that was what she was told._

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

* * *

usagi clenched her hands into balls as blood ran down her fingers from her nails digging into her palms deeply. as she looked at herself she was wounded she had went out she was not going to had no choice she was going to use the attack that is powerful. she closed her eyes and the silver crystal came out and blasted and turned every enemy from to ash. not even seeing that her clone of herself sneaked out. until two flash of lights appeared before her as she tried to get back her breath. she had to use alot of power to do what she had to do. but then again before she ended up hitted the ground she landed on something soft and warm..

"Hello my friend." said hades

usagi blinked up at hades and was wondering what the bloody hell was going on. he had pushed the memory of who the evil queen is. she is the former priestess of byakko. and was reincarnated back in the enchanted forest. but she remember who she is and was given another chance at love with the man who she was meant to be with. even though she did love robin but the one man she will have is waiting for her. usagi wondered what the hell was going on she was born from this world as well.

"You have done well and now you will get your gift's." said hades

hades clasped his hands together and three bright lights appeared before her. once the light died down there before her was hailos bowing down to her to show her that he has been waiting to come back to her. usagi sighed she was so happy that hailos was back with them. but she didn't even know how much longer she was able to hold on. she was pretty wounded and knew she needed to get medical care soon as possible. But then again there was not much she was able to do for now. But she needed to finish what was going on before she did anything else. Hades kissed her forehead and disappeared so he was able to go and warn the others about miaka returning home and was going to take them back to here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamahome approached Hotohori and Nuriko. as they all regrouped back. hotohori looked at the tamahome hopefully to know if his serenity was ok. He was worried sick about her and needed to know that she was going to be ok. He sighed and knew that he needed to keep his head level so he was able to hunt for his wife and queen. as well miaka as well. Tamahome sighed and didn't know how or what was hiding usagi and miaka from them. but it was odd and it was starting to get to him and the others as well. He just hoped that miaka and usagi was going to be ok until they found them. sure he knew usagi can hold her own. He seen it more than once and would never ever think she was not even able to do so

"Did you find either of them?" asked Hotohori

Tamahome sighed and shook his head. Sighing Hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more but a figure emerging from the shadow of the trees stopped him. Before they could go and find miaka and usagi they saw someone come out of the bushes and saw it was only miaka. But why was her mother not with her. that was something that was odd to them. but for now it was going to be something they would be able to ask if she knew where her mother was going to be at. But for now they were just going to be happy that they have miaka. And now they needed to find usagi somewere.

"Miaka!" gasped all of them

Hotohori smiled in relief that miaka has been found, but frowned again when he noticed that she was all alone. he wondered if his moon goddess was ok. Tamahome was starting to feel odd with the miaka who has come and found there was something off about all of this. He would have to watch and make sure it seemed that she haven't came back with Miaka. so it made him and Nuriko and Tamahome worry. hotohori was happy to see her but there was something he wanted more was his wife and wanting to know if she was ok. he would love to go and look for her. his worry for his wife was to much for his to bear.

"We're glad you're safe. But what about your mother miaka?" asked Hotohori

The clone Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and merely shot the Emperor a smile to show she was ok. Why in the word would he worry about her. she was going to have to make him forget that dumb woman who happened to be her mother. plus she didnt need to tip off the stick up the ass nuriko and tamahome. Why would she chase after tamahome. It seemed her other part of herself it was not even have good taste in men. even if he had not even already figured it out just yet. but then again there was not much to fool him. and that she was the real Miaka. even though it was sickning to do so, the cloned miaka nearing Tamahome and smiled up at him with a dazzling smile. Seeing if she has some form of a effect on him. And it seemed to be working. But that was not her goal. The goal was to go after hotorhori well in her books that is her goal.

"Were you worried about me, Tamahome?" asked the clone Miaka

Tamahome coughed and took a step back from her. he felt not right being close to her, there is something that seemed off about all of this and he didn't know if he should voice his thought's. plus where is usagi at. She should of came back with her daughter. But it seemed that something must of happened when she got lost. Or usagi was still out there searching for her daughter. But then again this miaka didn't feel like the real miaka. It was as if she was someone else. Tamahome sighed and knew this was not the time to be thinking on this. he was worried about her and wondered where she was. this was not right that she was not with her mother. he had this sick feeling and it seemed that nuriko was feeling the same way as well. but then again there was a lot of things that is not right now. and miaka is not acting like her self either.

"No, not really." said Tamahome

Hotohori sighed again he wanted to know where his wife was, he was worried to know she didn't come back to with her daughter. And that is something that worried him even mire. and odd to see that miaka was not worried about her mother so he didn't know what was going on. this is normally not a good sign as if this was not miaka at all. he shook his thoughts away. and he wanted to know at once. he hate to know she was harmed or wounded. but there something that seemed off about this and he knew if it was what he thought it was the being would mess up sooner or later.. it was bothering all of them with how miaka was acting. It was like she came back with a new personality. In whis is odd in its self when it came down to what was going on.

"We must continue to search for usagi." said Hotorhori

And out of nowhere the cloned Miaka latched herself onto Hotohori, her arm's wrapped around his neck and her leg's around his waist. it seemed she was trying to dry hump him. Suffice to say that all of them were weirded out. Hotohori wanted her off his personal space only usagi is able to do this. This was his step daughter after all. He didn't even know if he should use the third eye on her to see what was really going on. And he didn't feel comfortable his step daughter is even doing this. It was so wrong and grossed him out to no ends. Nuriko's confusion quickly turned into annoyance.. even though it was not the real one in the first place. this clone was a bold one he would give it that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world._

The real Miaka was watching every bit of this and it did not make the girl happy. She was going to have her mother pissed off at her for this one. Banging on the glass, she screamed hoping someone would hear her and save her and their freinds and her mother. nuriko was not even happy seeing that her clone was doing what she was doing. But for now she needed to make sure she found a way to break free from whatever this world she was stuck in. even though she didn't even know how the hell she got into this mess. She wondered where he mother was. It seemed she was not even with everyone else.

"Let me out of here, damn it! Aahh! Don't do that to Hotohori! He's mama's husband!" cried Miaka

Miaka panicked as she watched her reflection hug the Emperor. She had to escape this prison or they will all be tricked. and her mother would kill her if she didnt know that this was all fake. but then again her mother was a genius and she would find out. maybe through her rage and with her blood all over her hands for touching her husband. she even gulped from the mere thought of what her mother would do to her from her touching hotohori like that. oh she was so screwed from what she was seeing. and she knew something that was not going to go over well with her. this was something she was going to die for. Nuriko was starting to get angry as Miaka clung to Hotohori who is her mother's husband. and he didn't like the fact to see the woman he loved hurting. plus he saw how uncomfortable Hotohori looke he sighed and prayed that his wife was ok and comes back to him. but then again they always find each other even after death. And then again her mother would put this to rest when she comes back. even tamahome was growling about this. he knew the man was not enjoying this but miaka was not like this or something.

"Forgive me for worrying you." said the cloned Miaka

Hotohori raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior something seemed off but he couldn't call it out just yet.. he didn't even know what the hell was going on. it seemed that miaka was very weird and that was something that was bothering him when it came down to how he was being molested by miaka. this is not how she even acted. Miaka never acted like this. It was sickeningly suspicious. Tamahome looked at them blankly before averting his eyes from what he was seeing. This was not correct and should not even be happening. he knew that miaka was something but not miaka. He just didn't know what the hell what to think on this one..

"Why are you so upset, Nuriko?" asked the cloned Miaka

"'Upset'? You!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko stomped his way over to Miaka to kick her ass to make her point acrossed. Since she was not happy about what she was seeing. Even though he was not expecting what she was going to be blurting out. Her dark secret that she wanted to keep from everyone else.. he was going to stangle the little bitch. he never wanted to see a hurt look on his usagi face and if she saw this. And it was also her mother as well. And it would break her heart.. but then again there was something that was about to come out that was going to shock them to a point of vomiting and walking the walk of shame.

"Isn't it about time you gave up? After all, you are a **MAAAAAAAAN.** " said the cloned Miaka

Time seemed to have stopped after that revelation on hotohori face and tamahomes. It seemed tamahome was taking it more worst than what hotohori did. He kinda wondered how the hell that he hid it so well to be in the harem. Even though he didn't need to keep that right now.. Nuriko felt his whole world shatter and turn to dust. Everything was ruined that his secret was out in the open. not sure what to eyes went wide he was soooo not expecting that one. while tamahome took a while to let it sink in. when it did his face turned green and looked like he was about to vomit all over the place since it had basically did things to him while he thought it was a freaking female of all things.

"Man, you're a…a…dude and you kissed me and sucked me dick?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest bush and barfted up everything from his stomach he got a blow job from a freaking drag queen. But then again there was not much he was going to do other than barf from what he has just found out. This was not right. The dude could of told him that he was a dude. while Hotohori looked disgusted at what he had just heard. while the clone Miaka was grinding her crotch over his cock to get his hard. but it seemed he wasn't getting 's eye's widened as tear's welled up and threatened to burst. Feeling ashamed and stupid, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, tearing down trees as he went,

"How could you! It was a secret!" cried Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome stared after him in shock and was still vomiting in the bush from what he had just heard. he felt so violated from this whole issue. Shaking his head, the Emperor muttered to himself, while hotohori looked over to tamahome since he had that done to him even not knowing ti was a damn man who was doing that to him. but then again there was a lot of things about tamahome is questionable. but where was usagi at even through all of this she was still missing from them. and that made them worried.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world_

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt horrible for Nuriko. She begged Tamahome and Hotohori to notice that that woman was not her. but no one was able to hear her screams. But then again the cat is out of the bag when it came down to what was said from her clone. Now everyone else knows nuriko dark secret. it was not a woman and had a penis. so she is pretty much fucked up the ass and with out the lube to go with it. she sighed and continued to try to get them to hear her. but it seemed they had no idea that she was really there just locked away in a mirror prison or whatever you want to call it.

"Please, figure it out! If you don't…" cried Miaka

Miaka pressed her face on the glass hoping she would be able to go through it with out hurtng herself. but it seemed that she wasn't able to pass through glass like her clone was able to do. this was just evil. plan evil why did her freakin clone was basically being such a little bitch and molesting poor hotohori and signing her own death warrant that is. but they do know that she will find a way. she was usagi daughter and she should be able to figure something out like this and get her sorry ass out of this issue.

"…you'll end up hating each other!" cried Miaka

But of course, nobody but herself heard her plea. she felt so helpless at what to do, she hoped her mother was ok not knowing what she is up against it seemed that she was stuck in something she wasn't able to get out of now. she had this sick feeling that her clone was trying to get into hotohori pants and have him screw her. but that is not going to happened since hotohori loved her mother and that she is the only one for him. and he would not touch no other woman but her. that is what soul mates do. they are bound together through out time. and the clone didn't like that to much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The cloned Miaka turned her attention back to Hotohori and spoke in a low, seductive voice hoping it would get him all turned on, oh how she wanted him. He was more sexy and more better than tamahome. So she was going to go for it. and hope it would work. Oh how her real selfs mother comes as see this. She would hate her daughter. but if he didn't then he was lame as a man who don't get turn on by someone other than his usagi her mother out of all people. she was far more sexy than her. and she will show him that she would be able to please him a lot more better than that uppity butch. Even though tamahome was watching closely to what was going on. and knew that there was something off about all of this.

"Never mind all that. Come with me, Hotohori. I have something to tell you in private." said the cloned Miaka

The cloned dragged Hotohori by his hand and led him into a different clearing ignoring the look Tamahome shot in their direction. She wanted to be alone with the man she would be taking for herself. hotohori was about to protest and had a feeling the reason why she was dragging him into the woods was not something he wanted to happen. He sighed and didn't even know what to do about all of this, it also felt odd to have your step daugher doing this the realized that they had already stopped. Gently prying her off him, Hotohori gave the girl a worried look he wanted his wife and only his moon goddess and she is still out there and not even knowing she was hurt or not. And she should be worried about where her mother is as well. He needed to go and find where she is. sure he knew she was able to hold her own. But then again there was a little issue with miaka he needed to handle. But it seemed that there was something off. And there something that seemed to be familiar about what was going on. but he was having a hard time in finding out what was so familiar about this.

"What did you want to say, Miaka? Was there something wrong?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing that didn't really seem to apply to him. He was just trying to avoid about everything that she was trying to do to him. He wasand hoped that she would be able to get through to him and see if she would be able to get them to stop. Hotohori just didn't even know what to think about everything that was going on with miaka. And hope that she would stop what she was doing to him. He didn't even know that tamahome was watching them from where he was perched at. Even nuriko was watching somewhere since she finally sensed that there was something wrong. But they have to wait and see how everything played out then they would attack when it came down to what they find out about this odd miaka.

"Hotohori, let's forget it." said the clone Miaka

The cloned Miaka continued to embrace him with her one leg wrapped around his waist and started to dry hump and molest him with their clothing on. Hotohori wanted to vomit he felt so violated right now from his freaking step daughter out of all people. he wanted his angel his serenity in his arm's. this girl mother. his freaking step daughter well one of his step children that is. while tamahome was gawking at what he was seeing right now. Never in his mind he would think he would be seeing miaka do something like this. Hell she might as well take off their clothing by the looks of what was going on. but then again there was alot they are seeing and knew that the real miaka didnt have the guts to even do.

"Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun."said the cloned Miaka

Now he was certain something was wrong with miaka on how she was acting. He knew miaka would never ever go against her mother and take him from her. She had been so depressed about not being able to see her family and bringing them here even though her own mother is here with her and missing. and now she was asking for them to stop. Brows furrowed warily. while the two that was spying finally caught on the screw up that is starting to come out. they always screw up to show that they are not indeed the real and just the copy. He has to think on what this was. And why it was so familiar. It was used a few times everything he was reborn. This was something that was bothering him. It was either wiseman's spell or endymion spell. In which was bugging the hell out of him not even remembering which one who has created something like this.

"Why?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka stood on her tip-toes and attempted to kiss and Hotohori wanted to vomit from this. it ain't right on what she was doing to him. the only person who should be doing this is his usagi, his moon queen. His goddess.. and he knew that he was not going to live if her father found out what this girl was doing to him. but then again miaka was never like this and he was not into her like this either. he thinked of her as family and that is the only thing that he would only think of her as. his serenity is all he needed. he knew that her other soul mate would feel the same way as he does as well. Tamahome narrowed his eyes. He had to say this was something that is real wrong when it came down to what he was seeing. This was not miaka but he had to wait to see if hotohori was going to show him when it was time to attack. It looked like he was trying to figure something out. As if he knew the spell that was used to make a clone miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world._

Miaka screamed in horror at what she was seeing this was not right. She felt sick from what she was seeing and knew her mother would be not happy with her if she was able to see this. Even though she hoped her mother was safe and would come and help them out and save her from this. But her clone was molesting poor Hotohori and her mother was going to kill her for this, hell if her uncle she never ever listen to uncle king cold when it came down to her training before she had her seal taken off. As well as granpa vegeta. she wanted to have a different life to what her family lives. plus she hated school and doing things that made her work. and this is when she needed it the most. but then again her mother was smart and knew the difference.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The clone Miaka was a hair's breath away when she felt something cold press against her throat. Startled, as she looked at cold violet eyes as hotohori closed his third eye since it gave him the information he needed. It was endymion spell. As the cloned miaka backed away in slight fear. This was diamond in anger. He was showing his power to let her know he was not going to put up with this. And will deal with whoever it was to use a spell from endymion. Hell she thought he would of forgotten the spell since he has been reborn a few times. And killed a few times as well. Hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke. he finally found out that she was indeed not the real miaka. His step daughter he wanted to know what in the world happen and why was there a clone copy of her. he knew the spell now. He just had to find out why it felt so familiar to him. And now he knew what it was it was one of endymion spells.

"Tell me who you are, I demand it." hissed Hotohori

Trying to regain her composure from being found out. She was warned on pissing off diamond. It would never end well with her if he has found out. He can be rather dangerous when someone he loved and cared about is used. And that was what she was doing right now, the cloned Miaka tried to feign innocence that the real miaka got her out of all of the crap she wanted to not to do. But for now she needed to save her sorry ass and make them believe her unless she was dead. the clone made the fatal move that all known clones are know to do.. while vegeta was as well but they all looked over that. Grandpa king cold and grandpa joker was just as bad when it came down to the freaking scary department. but she needed to make them believe that she was the real one and not the fake one.

"W-What do you mean 'who am I'?" asked the clone Miaka

"The Priestess of Suzaku my step daughter I know never behaves like that. Reveal your true form. I know whoever made you used a spell from endymion. So I would start talking right now!" hissed Hotohori

Tamahome who had been following them, appeared behind Hotohori has figured out what was going on. but why would someone use something that endymion made to make them suffer. they also felt that something was off with Miaka ever since she came back, but only now did Hotohori confirm his suspicions. plus like always clones normally fucked up sooner or later when to show who they really are and not the real person they are clone Miaka smirked and started laughing callously. Hotohori's grip on his sword tightened. He wanted to know where his wife and step daughter was. She was his serenity and is step daughter and he wanted to know where the two of them are at. And he wanted to know now. While tamahome wanted to know the same dammed thing. Tamahome sighed and wanted to know what the hell was going on and where was the real miaka was at. And what sort of spell that was used and came from endymione.

"Watch yourself, Tamahome." ordered hotohori

The cloned Miaka snickered evilly and folded her arm's. as a dark look went over her face. it seemed she was found out. these people wasn't as dumb as she thought they would. but then again the sword spirit was a tough one to fool. it seemed that he figured it out right away. but then again she did kinda did fuck up badly and should of done things much more better that she had. since they basically screwed up badly. But then again lord hades was one to make sure his spells was good, but this was not the normal affect when it came down to lord hades spells. Hotohori thought all of endymions and the wisemans spells would have been gone. But it seemed there is people who knew about them and used them still. In which was a bad thing because there was so many spells that should not be used. And has been used on his serenity since the first fall of the silver kingdom.

"She's right in front of you. I'm Miaka's reflection, her shadow, a part of her that even she isn't aware of. And im shocked with the amount of times you were reborn and have died to remember the one spell that lord endymion has made. He was a very smart man. And yet you have not forgotten his spells and as well the wiseman spells as well. Very interesting." said the clone Miaka

Hotohori and Tamahome gasped at what they were just told. Tamhome wondered what in the world was going on. but it seemed that hotohori was able to tell and what was used to make the second miaka. Or some form of a clone. But by the glowing violet eyes was a sign showing that he was not happy and very pissed off. But he was still being mocked from the clone miaka. He saw his third eye try to open. Hotohori closed his eyes and made sure he didn't let his power go lose when it came down to the way his third eye wanting to opened. But he needed to make his eyes stop glowing. He knew he was pissed off he was. And it didn't help he was worried about his wife and queen and step daughter. He was just hoping that they would be ok until they make it there to save them both.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world_

Miaka gasped in realization at what she had heard. And as well now knew this was a spell that endymion has made. She didn't want to even know what other spells that has been made by him. And as well from the wiseman. The wiseman who has been the last person to kill diamond and rubius and was reborn in this place. But now she needed to put the clue in a way to get out of here. it seemed this was time for her to use the organ that she rarely used and that was her brain. Something that came down to her when she didn't want to do something. And get out of something. Then again that has always got her away from stuff as well. Like training and stuff like that. But it was time for her to think so she was able to save her friends and family. This is her time to show her mother so she was more proud of her to break free. She loved it when she was seeing pride in her mother. And this is what she wanted to do. She wanted to show her mother that she was going to try and accept her birth right now. It was just going ot take time for her to fully accept it. But this should be a start to show her that she was going to the place she wanted to be. but there had to be something that she was able to do to help out. and she had a feeling also that what they had to do was not going to be the brightest of ideas to do.

* * *

 _"I see it now. It was a spell endymion made. She's the irresponsible, undecided part of my—my subconscious. The things she does and the things she says are what I feel deep inside me…"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka could not believe her own conclusion from what she thought about. But then again she needed to take one for the team so she would be able to defeat her clone. She remembered what the spell was and she knew what sort of thing to break the spell that was made. She and her siblings has been taught about when they run into one of these spells from endymion and wise man. And as well dumbledor, but it was the only explanation for all of this. now she teach a lesson and once she was able to be like the others in her family she would have the seal removed. but then again there was something that her mother had teach'd her about clones. they screw up sooner or later and it makes them show who they really are. and sometimes clones never act like the real person that they are clones after. then it hit her. the clone basically reveled herself a few times. So this was now to show her to try and escape and kill the clone copy of hers. If she remembered correctly the clones was from a spell that uncle hades was in use of. And this must be the spell she was told about.

* * *

 _"I've got to do something!"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka started searching the room for any useful items and anything that would give her an idea to break the spell that was being used. She knew what sort of way that she had to get rid of the spell. It was one of the many things that was taught to her and her siblings. she only found empty dishes. she knew what she needed to do now and it was something she wouldn't normally do. but it was the time to do something that you have to do to save your sorry ass. and the others who the evil bitch clone was trying to kill. but where was her mommy at when they needed her. but then again she didn't even know she was still being watched. She needed to go and help them. Help her step father and warriors. She wanted to make sure her mommy was ok. She needed to show her mommy that she was going to be able to accept the fact of her birth. But now it was something she needed to do and it was not going to be fun.

* * *

 _"If something happens to me…then that clone me will feel it, too! That's it!" thought Miaka_

* * *

Miaka grabbed a plate and smashed it on the table. Holding a sharp fragment of the dish to her chest, she took a deep breath, she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do. she may be dumb to a point. but she did know where the organs are that you stab to make it enough to harm a clone. she listen to that lesson that her mommy had given her. About lord hades uncle lord hades spell. It was something that she was going to have to prove that she was able to show that she was learning and was able to defeat something like this. She wanted to make her mother proud of her.. she now understood that this was something about this was some sort of test the last time hades has used it. But why would he be using this spell here and now. And because it was the more interesting ones that she had been given even better than school. She knew she would be going to ouron when she was out of high school. But for now it was going to not be to think on. Tamaki father thoth was the president….

* * *

 _"Here goes nothing!"_ thought Miaka

* * *

 _ ***THRUST!***_

* * *

Miaka fell to her knee;s from the pain she felt from stabbing herself. As blood dripped down her hands onto the ground. To show that she was doing what she knew was the correct thing to do. she knew this would work because this was one of the lesions when it came down to one of theses spells, it was all a test and something she had to deal with and hoping she passed it. she had to admit stabbing yourself in the chest hurts like hell. but she had to ignore the pain to kill a evil clone. and as well to get the freaking hell out of the mirror world prison she was in. she just hoped this would have worked even though she was going to get her ass kicked once she gets to the other world or soul society. But she hoped her mother was ok and hoped that she would be able to find her and help her. But for now she was going to save her friends and family from evil clone of herself. and then pass tout from the pain.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The evil clone Miaka continued as she looked tauntingly at Hotohori and Tamahome was about to kill. as if she was already on a death wish now for something she was created for this type of thing. Hotohori dangerously narrowed his glowing eyes. He knew what has to happen but he kinda forgotten what was the way to defeat one of these clones. It has been a long time since he seen this spell even used. Hotohori could forgive a lot of things, but he vowed not to let this slight on his serenity pass. Without warning, the Emperor appeared directly in front of clone Miaka, causing the fraud to trip and fall backwards in shock. Grimacing, the clone Miaka met the eyes of the man before her. Her gaze wavered instantly under Hotohori's deadly glare. Even Tamahome, who had only been watching, felt fear eat at his heart. He just wished he remembered what had to happy to defeat this spell. He sighed and knew it was not the time to be thinking about all of this.

"Where are they?" hissed Hotohori

Hotohori voice dripped with venom from worry about his wife. And if he didn't hear what happened to her he was going to kill this clone. and as well Miaka. but this bitch was a clone and hiding something he surly needed to know so he would be able to save caught up with his prey, he failed to notice the presence of someone dashing towards them, until he realized that his sword had not come down, despite his efforts. Tearing his gaze from the clone Miaka, hazel clashed pink and red. Instantly, all his ire vanished, replaced by an emotion he could not recognize. As if he was there in relief who was in front of him at this point in time. She was here his beloved wife here to save the day like she always does.

"usagi…?" gasped Hotohori

Tamahome gasped in surprise. There was usagi right in front of them, is was miaka mother in all her demonic glory, stopping His Highness's who is her husband blade with one finger. She was in her cosmos form. And he would have to say she was beautiful. usagi brushed him off and turned to the clone Miaka, out of the pink and red, she began laughing. The sound sent chills down Tamahome's spine. He looked at the Emperor and noticed that he did not like the sound either. Usagi sneered at the cloned Miaka who was still on the ground. Looking like she was going to die. While hotohori was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. while the woman who they thought was usagi. She put her healed foot on the wound that came out of no where. As she smirked down at the clone miaka. As if she was getting some form of sick pleasure from what she was doing.

"You are just as stupid as the other one. I told you not to run off without me. You really thought you were strong enough to handle them? What a joke. And to think you would be defeated by the like of him?" said the cloned usagi

The cloned usagi nodded her head towards Hotohori, as her cold eyes to show that she was not even usagi.. she was a clone of her. hotohori had retreated back to his original spot near Tamahome. Having gotten over his initial surprise, Hotohori's face darkened once more no one is going to play his wife like as well his step daughter is just sick to no ends. his violet eyes was glowing to show his anger. This was the spell endymion and wise man pulled on him and rubius thinking she broke the spell making her think that he was her soul mate. in the end that was what killed him and rubius since the wiseman knew that they knew that he and endymion and someone else was working together. He made a mental note to kick the shit out hades when they cross paths again. He had a feeling hades was behind this. But he did this for a reason and he wanted to know what the reason would be…

"Where is my wife?" hissed Hotohori

The cloned usagi turned to him and smiled darkly as her cold eyes looked at Hotohori and Tamahome, she knew she was freaking them out by the way she was looking at them. they should of known that she was not the real usagi. But she was enjoying herself while she was able to do so.. but she was still doing her job and that what she was made to do and was cloned for. hotohori was the first one who knew that miaka was the clone one and not the real one. but she was not going to back down to them though. Hotohori wanted to know where she is. Along with his step daughter who also happened to be his serenity as well. This was not even funny and it was just sick and he wanted to make sure that who ever it was going to pay to play this sick joke on all of them…

"Oh, you catch on quick pretty boy. Oh im just so shocked you still remember this spell. So tell me do you remember how you defeat the spell. Hmmm?, if I had not stopped your blade, would you have been able to tell that I was an imposter? hell it took you long enough since it was how you and rubius was last killed so you would be reborn again. i knew right then again there that this miaka is the clone and not the real one. Or would you have showered me with relieved kisses?" asked the cloned usagi

The cloned usagi lip's quirked up on one side as she watched Hotohori's reaction. When he did not answer her, he hated remembering how he was killed the last time. and he knew rubius was not going to be happy hearing about it either. the cloned usagi sighed ran a hand through her hair as if she was big shit. Hotothori was full of anger to be reminded of how he and rubius died. But he could not remember the way the spell should be defeated. It was something that was horrible if he thinked correctly. But for now he was going to have to hold his own and see what was going to play out. Tamahome sighed and felt for hotohori since he was able to remember all of the times he was killed. And the last one was a horrible one. But why is it such a horrible thing that would need to defeat the spell. After thinking that he shivered and wondered why the hell he had that shiver down his spine. That would mean that it was something bad.

"Aw, now you've gone and stopped talking all together. Did I hit a nerve?" said the cloned usagi

"Oh what the hell! Let me kill them mommy, please?" begged the cloned Miaka

The cloned Miaka felt her killing intent rise, but as powerful as she is, her silver hair in the serenity royal hair styled accomplice was clearly much stronger. Even though she was the man clone. But no one else knew that. suddenly the cloned Miaka felt an odd pang in her chest. Lifting her hand up on top of her heart, she felt some sort of thick, liquid substance. Looking down, the cloned Miaka eyes widened as she realized that it was her own blood. Pain crept through her system as she started screaming in agony. Her clone Miaka look tore open, revealing an ugly demon in her cloned usagi just stared at the scene before laughing her head off. That gave them all chills down their spines.

"You think you can handle them when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahaha! it;s laughable!" laughed the cloned usagi

Tamahome and Hotohori shared a disgusted and angry look. They could not believe this! cloned usagi was laughing her head off while the cloned Miaka turned into a demon with green blood shooting from her chest. What the hell was happening. Tired of all this mess, Tamahome decided to beat up the demon. tamahome flew right at it and kicked it in the chest, sending the vile thing towards a tree. as Hotohori came from behind Tamahome and sliced the creature in a swift movement, as he used a blast from his third eye and a blast from the dark crystal instantly killing to each other, they turned to the one who looked like the cloned usagi as she continued to laugh. Tamahome twitched and yelled at the imposter,

"Cut it out already! You're starting to piss me off!" growled Tamahome

The cloned usagi's giggles died down as she looked at them with an evil smirk as her eyes grew cold one more. She was not the usagi they knew and loved. Well hotohori loved and was meant to be with since the first fall of the silver kingdom, as if she thought Tamahome wanted some of her attention and more than willingly to give it. . then it hit him the connection that they shared was back. Tamahome knew the connection that usagi and hotohori has. And he rubius would have the same connection. He wished he would have someone to have that connection with. even though he already had someone and didn't even know about it. she was here somewhere. and there was others with her as well. its like she was waiting for the correct time. And it seemed that this was going to end sooner or later.

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?" asked the cloned usagi

"Cease this nonsense and return the real priestess and my wife to us this instant, your not the real neo queen serenity or sailor cosmos. You are a spell that was made when the first fall of the silver kingdom. And one that endymion has made" ordered Hotohori

"Now why in the world would I do such a boring thing like that? You don't know me at all, sweetie. And once again your right on the spell part. But still cant remember how to defeat it am I correct.." said the cloned usagi

Hotohori ground his teeth together as he prepared to attack the girl. Sure he was not able to remember how to defeat the spell. It was something that he should of remembered but it seemed that he didn't and wont remember until it was to late like last time when wiseman helped endymion remake the spell to make It much more better and much more powerful. No one clones his wife and gets away with it. this was unforgivable in his books and a high crime to. He hated the fact it was both his wife and his step daughter who was also the priestess of suzaku as well.. and even her mother would of been pissed off at this as well and would kill him for this one. But for now he was going to try his best and make sure he saved them both. but something made him stop what he was about to do. a sweet voice he wanted to hear all day finally came to his ears.

"How long are you gonna pretend to be me?" hissed usagi

All eyes turned to a bloodied usagi who was in her cosmos form. but her fuku didn't leave noting to the imagination emerging from the bushes with someone with her With her fuku was all in tattered and her body covered in bruises and bloodied all over as well something else but they didn't want to think where that came from, usagi made her way towards the clone with glowing blue eyes. But they could tell that she was weak from the battle she was in. while the air of anger and power around her. hotohori was used to her power. But tamahome was not used to the power she was pushing out. this showed that she was and who was the real one and not the clone. and it showed that she had the power of the silver crystal as she shined silver.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be you because I am you." said the cloned usagi

"Oh you know what we are talking about. And how dear you talk down to the queen." Hissed hailos

"Funny, because if you were me, at all, you wouldn't stand there talking…" hissed usagi

In a flash of speed no one was able to see her move. No one never ever was able to see where she went when she did something like that. But wish to learn how to be able to do something like that. It would help them in battle if they ever needed to. usagi was in front of herself, a glowing hand pierced through the her own cloned stomach. and smirked darkly ready to rid of this filth from this place. and the wrong piece of garbage and then kick hades ass for even doing this to her. and as well not happy that used a spell that endydmion made. She knew of the fact that endymion remade the spell with wiseman and chaos. even though she knew nothing about chaos at that time. and that she has been with him the whole time without showing herself to anyone of them. and as well defeating the planet the starlights came from. but then again she had to think there was another reason why hades did what he had done to make the clones as if there was test or something. But she was going to be doing something her father was known to do. And she was going to kill with a power blast through the stomach..

"…you would be doing this to me," hissed usagi

Usagi shot the cero attack and felt a hole in her body something she thought it was the best way to do so. She knew that she had to harm herself to get rid of the clone. She knew her daughter would have to do it as well. Instead, she pulled out her hand and watched with Tamahome and Hotohori as the clone melted into another monster. About to kill it, they were surprised to see a huge boulder crushing the demon. Looking up the cliff, they saw Nuriko dusting his hands before jumping down to them. well that is a new one on her about nuriko being a dude. She had a feeling that she was while around nuriko. But she never put anything together since she never had the chance to do so. She was to busy with other things when she was not around anyone else. hotohori looked over to tamahome who was barging in the bush's again. this was something he would never ever forget it seemed.

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect it to be like this. But from what I understand from what you guys have said it makes sense now." said Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome sighed in relief to hear and see nuriko. They all sighed but tamahome rushed over to the bushes to barf again. Usagi sighed and knew that they had to do something with each other. And if she remember she gave him a few blow job. No wonder why he was acting the way he was. Hearing a groan, they turned to see the real Miaka lying on the floor with a fatal injury. While hailos was at usagi side. hotohori was in shock at what he was even seeing. but then again he had to think of something to help the two of them. but now he remembered what the spell was and how to break it. now he remembered he and rubius broken the spell was because that they died and the clones was all gone for good. Nuriko didn't even know what the hell happened but he did over hear what was said and why the clones was even was made I was a spell. But he had a feeling that they had to harm themselves or die for the spell to end and the clones to die.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors. Not even known the shape her mother is in.. Tamahome worried over her incessantly, irritating a certain cross dresser. Hotohori kept shifting his gaze between the unconscious females. Halios eye's twitched in annoyance. He felt so torn between fretting over Miaka and usagi.. Nuriko could not bear the tense atmosphere any longer and twitched in annoyance, and the new guys annoyance. he wondered who in the world he was. But then again he would find out sooner or later. but had a feeling that he was a lunarian as well. he and the bat chick can help them out. even though he was outted as a dude he had a heart of a chick. Even though it was not the real miaka. It was just her clone who outed his dark secret to everyone around here. But then again there was not much he was able to do now. But he was going to help and much as he was able to do so. He does have a womans touch and a woman at heart when it came down to how he thought sometimes. But he was going to let him male side come in when they were done with this trip.

"Will you morons stop your staring and look away! I need to examine both of them thoroughly." growled Nuriko

"Now, why do we need to look-?" asked hailos

hailos was cut off by Nuriko bonking him on the head he rubbed his head in annoyance. evil cross dresser. Hotohori sighed and shook his head he forgotten how halios was like. But it was nice to see him again and was happy to have him with them again. while halios huffed and crossed his arms. He was just making sure his queen would not be harmed or have anymore of perverted actions done to her. hell he was not happy that hadies used the spell that was made by three of the most evil beings alive. Well albus kinda altered it as well. That is why it was even more stronger than before. Hotohori sighed and didn't even know what to do should he got to his serenity side. Or should he watch over his step daughter. Even though he was not happy to have nuriko be looking at his wife. But he did have to say he was a woman at heart. So he guess it was going to ok. Just as long as he didn't even do anything to his serenity while he was giving her medical treatment. Nutiko gave hotohori a smiled to let him know this was only for medical and nothing more. But it was a little but his pleasure as well. But he was not going to say that out loud.

"You idiot! even though I don;t know who the three of you are. I can't do my job with you breathing over my neck. Besides, I'll have to remove their clothes to treat them properly. I don't think it's a good idea to undress them with you, men, watching." growled Nuriko

The other men grumbled and turned their backs to Nuriko so he would be able to do his job. while the three new people talked with hotohori and Tamahome so they could know each other. When the two turned away, Nuriko unbuttoned Miaka's blouse to make sure what was going on and how he was able to help out. Seeing the wound that was there to kill off the spell and get rid of the clones. He had a feeling that was something that had to happened. It seemed like one of those spells you had to do something like this to yourself to even get rid of the clones or rid of the spell. It was a horrible way to get rid of the spell. But it needed to be done. and sadly he was proud of miaka doing what she had done. even though he needed to think on those thoughts later and get to work before he gets his ass kicked from taking to long, he immediately ripped off part of his sleeve and began to wrap the girl's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. When he was done, he moved to usagi's wounds. Eyes widened at the sight. Blood trailed down her face drenched most of her clothes. There were bruises, broken bones, puncture wounds and other form of wounds. And other wounds as well. And he knew the white stuff that was leaking with the blood. He growled in anger and wondered why they had to do such a thing to her. as her fuku shimmer away from her body back to her normal clothing. He had to say the butterflies was a nice thing to see when she de transformed.

* * *

 _"What did this girl get herself into?' thought Nuriko_

* * *

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing but they didn't seem to help with anything he was trying to do. but for now it was the only thing he was able to think of. Even Miaka kept bleeding. But it seemed that usagi was the one who was worst off than miaka. Plus it look like she was in battle before she came and and found them to help them out. But the fate of what you have to do to yourself was horrible to get rid of those clones. but At this rate, they were going to die of blood loss. his hand brushed his usagi's face knowing that he would be broken if he and hotohori lost his usagi and after all of this time finally being together. It would be so tragic. Even though they should have been together when the first silver kingdom was around. But it seemed that they finally had the chance to do so now. They needed to make sure they are both ok. Tamaki and draco and bella needed their mother and sister. usagi has not been told about them being found and the current state they are in. they would tell her later on that one.

"We have to do something! Their blood keeps pouring out." said Nuriko

Halios was by his side in an instant he needed to be there for his queen at this moment. He was loyal to his queen and would never not be loyal to his queen. Now that their clothes have been moved, it was clear to him that just how severe the situation was. Tamahome caressed Miaka's head and cursed under his breath while the Emperor gently took his serenity's hand in his. while hailos the ever loyal one like the other scouts was at her side as well. How could they have let this happen? They were supposed to protect them. and now he would not be able to live his life with out his serenity why is life so cruel to them both. He would not wish for no one else. And how would he tell rubius if they crossed paths that their queen was no longer wit them, Taking the broken plate piece from Miaka's hands, Tamahome aimed it at his heart he will give blood to miaka. He would never ever let her die on him. He would never let usagi die on him either,

"I will give up my life if it means that they survive!" said Tamahome

Hotohori grasped his sword once again and readied to cut his wrist he would never ever give up on his serenity and he will make sure she lives so they could live the life that they were meant to have since the first silver kingdom. Hailos at his queens side was going to give what he could do to help his queen and friend. while hotohori wanted to save his wife so they could have the life they always dreamed of since they were able to do so. And as well with rubius when they find him. They knew he was around here somewhere. But they were not sure where he was at.. she was not going to die on him after finally having her and waiting so long for her to come to be by his side. she was his soul mate and he refused to think of the loss he would feel with out her... hailos was using his powers to make a sword and was going to give blood to his queen and friend. She was able to live her life with her real soul mates that should of happened so long ago. But for now he was going to give her the life blood that she would need. He could tell the silver crystal was doing something to help her. but right now It was to much damage for her to heal with the silver crystal.

"I will spill every drop of blood in this body to save them!" cried Hotohori

"If it would save my queen and friend and young princess I will give my blood to them!" said hailos

Simultaneously, Hotohori and Tamahome along with hailos sliced themselves and allowed their blood to drip on the two immobile females, Nuriko watched and tried to stop himself from going into no movement from any of them, he sighed and had a feeling it was not going to work. Even though it was not such a bad idea when it came down to how they were trying things. But he was proud when it came down the way they were trying to save the. But he took notice that they started to panic. Frantically, they started to call out their names in hopes that they will hear their pleas. After a while of yelling, Miaka's hand seemed to twitch and then her eyes finally fluttered open and she smiled weakly at them. but it seemed that usagi was the one who was still out cold. But they had a feeling miaka was only awake before she used the silver crystal on her before she used it on herself. Tamahome eyes went wide and wondered if she was going to be ok. Even though tamahome had a feeling that miaka gotten this far because her mother used her crystal on her.

"Tamahome…Hotohori…Nuriko…Thanks." rasped Miaka

Miaka tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in her chest she felt her mother used her silver crystal on her. but why she would do that if she was wounded herself. She had a feeling her mother was more worst off than she was. After a few adjustments, she managed to sit up fully. Tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. As the other two fussed over miaka, Hotohori settled his eyes once more on usagi he knew what she had done. even though it was out of motherly love. It was so like his serenity when it came down to her motherly love for her children. She would rather used the crystal on them before she did it on her own. usagi had not moved an inch and he began to fear the worst, she must of used to much of her power using the silver crystal to help miaka move along and heal her just enough to get her out of the danger zone. there was an abrupt change of scenery. The trees and mountains were replaced with elegant, purple bubbles and a huge mountain with waterfalls adorning its sides. And, right in front of them, was a magnificent flight of stairs leading to one of the mountain tops. Hotohori and hailos had to say it reminded them of the silver kingdom but then that would mean a lunarian has to live here as well.

"In honor of you and these three of your celestial warriors I shall tell you how to return to your own world." said taiitsukun

Their gazes all turned to the shadowed figure resting on the stairs. Hotohori shivered and wondered how he knew that voice. And why did this place seem to be familiar to him. The voice was old and rough as if belonging to an elderly woman. As the figure slowly walked nearer, they saw that it was indeed a small, old woman wearing rather extravagant yet elegant clothing. Her cheeks sagged and her pupils were beady, yet wise. and dangerous and have a tasty temper as well that you do not wish to mess with. plus never ever want to insult her as well because you will regret what will happened when you do.

"It's…It's…It's…" mumbled Miaka

Miaka pointed with a shacky finger at the older woman. Hailos sighed and knew that this girl was his young princess. but there was a lot of things that she was going to learn if this was her great grandmother. And he has a feeling that this woman was her great grandmother. He had the feeling of the area and knew it was her. no one never understood where she went off to when the first silver kingdom was around and before it fell. But she always had her way of making her kingdom where she deemed worthy of making it. and it seemed that this place was where they were. This was where she made her kingdom. And he would have to say that this was a wonderful place if it was where she had her silver kingdom. Miaka was still pointing at the woman before her and was about to do something and learn something that she would learn the hard way in doing so. Since it was going to get her into so much trouble but she had to say it.

"The a ugly fat old Sand Witch!" cried Miaka

while hailos growled he was not going to put up with his young princess l like this. as he smacked her in the freaking head and glared at her to let her know that was not the right thing to say when it came down to the fact that this woman is who he thought was not going to put up with those insults. while Miaka glared at the guy who smacked her and wondered who the hell he is. he seemed to be someone her mother knew. And so it was probably ok.. hotohori violet eyes went wide and had a feeling he knew who this person was. And the last time they crossed paths it was not a good one. Since he was pissed off at endymion for what he had done. even rubius was pissed and was not enjoying the last time they crossed paths. Even though at the time she had no clue on how to break the spell endymion had over usagi. But now it seemed she did know how to break it. and they knew better to not insult this woman when it came down to the memories they had of this woman. Who he is not related to and rubius who would be related to through marriage.

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? Who are you calling the 'Sand Witch'?" growled taiitsukun

The old woman folded her arms in her clothes and looked at the rest of them. this was one of her great grandchildren and wondered what and why she acted the way she did. She didn't get none of her family genes in her. but she took note that she wished she was going to play human for a tad but longer. Then Nuriko was the first one to want to know if this was indeed the person they were searching for, even though the king of the silver kingdom who ruled by her side is in the soul society when it came down to she wanted to have him back in her life. And she knew that she will have him soon enough. But for now it was something that miaka would be brining him back so they could live their lives together now. And as well do something she has not done in a very long time when it came down to how she wanted him back in her life. They have been lost to one another since the fall of their first kingdom. But now they would be able to find each other once more.

"Excuse me…uh…Are you Taiitsukun?" asked Nuriko

For some reason, they pictured the Great Sage quite differently. only her eyes softened when they landed on her grandchild that she had not even seen since byakko was summoned. And as well her other daughter. Usagi didn't know that her birth mother from this place was going to be meeting up with her. even though she has no idea of the life she has had. she was the one who made the decision to have her sent to be reborn since she knew her granddaughter was the now neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. And crystal Tokyo was now here. And as well that she was able to be with the men who was meant to be with her so long ago from the first fall of the silver kingdom. plus her daughter was pissed at her about it. but now she was the former evil queen now. She was the sister of usagi birth mother on the moon. But when she came to this world and never broke the spell but was separated from her child. And as well king lotor and queen hagar was reunited with her when they found each other. but that is for another time to think on. she knew she had her family back that is all that mattered. Oh it seemed diamond has merged with his life now. In which was a good thing. And knew that rubius would do the same thing when he was found.

"I am indeed the controller of this world…" said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun turning to Hotohori who was one of her grandchilds soul mate from the first silver kingdom. Diamond was never going to change when it came down to how they see each other. But she knew he was a good guy even though endymion was not. She didn't know how to break the spell on her when they were in the first silver kingdom. But then the end she wish she did at the time. because it seemed that has been placed back on her. only to break when she saw the deaths of her kings that should have been her kings. But in the end she had to feel the sorrow of loss of them. but it broke the spell from what she was able to see. she knew indeed who the other one was, Hotohori back was turned to her as if he didn't want to look at her. he was gagging in disgust from what he had been seeing. they all looked over to him and arched a brow and wondered what stupid words he was going to be using to piss off the woman who was the grandmother of his freaking wife and soul mate. even though it was something that happens everything they see each other.

"diamond it's nice to see you again. But what are you doing?" asked Taiitsukun

Hotohori was covering his face as if he was disgusted by the sight of the elderly woman before him. Even though it was something that it came down to the fact things would never change their meetings. And rubius was the same way when it came down to the fact that the would always say things that should never be said. Even the scouts was the same way. It was just the way she appeared to them. even though her daughters think the same way as well. while the others watched him with a arched brow in wonder what the hell the man was doing. Hailos knew what was about to happened. They all do it when it came down when they crossed paths with this queen. And he knew diamond and some of the others were the same way as well. But then again there was not much they could do there. Thing never would change with how they all reacted to this woman.

"I…I don't like looking at ugly things!" said Hotohori

Taiitsukun mercilessly hit him on the head with a big mallet she pulled from no where. while hailors laughed and pointed at others sweat-dropped at the scene, Getting to more important issues. Hotohori knew there was not much he was able to do. he just could never hold back anything insulting when it came down he crossed paths with this woman. And as well rubius and some of the scouts as well. Most of all minako was the one who had the worst way of blurting out this. And sometimes rei and some of the others as well. Taiitsuken sighed she was not looking forward to see minako again. But she seemed to always blurts things out when she cant hold back to her insults and rei was the other one as it seemed that her great granddaughter she had missed her family greatly. and now she was able to have them back.

"Aside from Nuriko, all of you are severely injured, especially my grandchild. But you my great grandchild will need minor work.." said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun floated over to her grandchild and kissed her forehead feeling guilty for what she had to put her through to test her to see if it was indeed who she was. She over did it when she used the silver crystal in her current state. Even though she understood she did it because it was her motherly way of helping her child. but she waited so long to meet her great grandchild. And what her great granddaughter was minor to what she head to deal with. But she needed to make sure she was her grand grand daughter. The previous gloom began to hover over the group once more as they were reminded that usagi had yet to wake up. everyone was depressed once again knowing that they needed to get her help as well before she well meets her maker once more.

"I wanted to test how far you will go for the sake of each other. Even though it was a cruel way in doing so. I wanted see that you care deeply for your priestess and the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. And welcome back diamond, for their warriors. my grandchild and great grandchild however, has far surpassed my expectations as i expected. Come, you all need immediate treatment. And so do you my great grandchild." said Taiitsukun

"Test…? You mean, that…other me…" asked Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded but felt guilty from what she put her grandchild through though it seemed that she did well but it made her sad to put her in the same place the one's who had harmed her. hades was not pleased by what he had to do. and that he was forced by her hand to do what she wanted him to do. since he was the only one who was able to do the job in the spell since it was a spell that was passed down from hades to his son. but that was for another time. she had work to do. And as well for the fact her great grand child was suffering to and in which she was sorry for that. She needed to make sure she had her great grand child to come to terms this was her life and she was not a normal human. It was a spell she should of never used but it seemed that it was one that she thought of quickly and used. And with the help of hadies.

"Yes, those shadows were the lord of the underworld hades helped me with endymion spells. Even though many evil has found his spells but that was for another time.."said Taiitsukun

"'Shadows'? There were more of them?" asked Miaka.

Miaka wondered what in the world her mother went through to make her look the way she looked. She now knew this woman was her great grandmother. But why would she and so did the others as well. even the newly alive ones as well wanted to know they never got to see it. they knew she came out looking like she was in a battle. so what in the world she had to face to show who she really was. and they had a feeling that it was not something that is not pleasing. Miaka shivered from the thought of what her poor poor mother had to go through to get back to them. Taiitsukun closed her eyes it seemed that her grand grandchild was already known in her mother history well part of it that is. hotohori wondered what his poor serenity had to see when it came down to where and why and how she came back to them the way she did. Nuriko looked over to the new guy who had his head bowed and wondered what in the world did usagi had seen.

"my grandchild. She also faced her clone. and the shadows of the ones who harmed her. along with the all of the beings from the negaverse, james potter who is miaka father but not in a good way, albus dumbledor and most of all endymion and others as most of all your father my little one." said Taiitsukun

Hailos growled along with the others and as well hotohori. miaka buried her head into nuriko chest. how could this woman done this to her own flesh and blood. Both of them for that matter.. even though it was a test it was wrong. Taiitsukun put her hands in front of her face and with an invisible force she magically placed the group on some sort of thin, yet sturdy, material. Startling those who were awake, the sage lifted them high up in the air. usagi was safely in Hotohori's arms while the others was busy attending to transportation took them higher and higher until they were gliding over a few waterfalls and those weird bubbles. Soon, they were able to see Taiitsukun's palace. Miaka marveled at the sight before them,

"It's…amazing… This is so cool!" chirped Miaka

"So this is Mt. Taikyoku…" asked Hotohori

hotohori kept his eyes on the scenery as made sure his beloved wife wont fall over the side. Even though it looked like one of the moon palaces. In which he should not be shocked that she would rebuild what was once her palace. It still looked beautiful from the time he remembered it. but it seemed the whole carpet fitted them all on it perfectly. shocking he enough with how high they were. this was interesting to know that the palace was just lovely. they marveled in awe at what they are seeing before them. they are just happy that they found where they are at. hotohori made sure he didnt drop his wife off the side. he hoped that he would of known that taiitsukun was his family now as well. but then again he dont even know his usagi knew about this either.

"I hope we don't fall off on the way!" cried Nuriko

"Only chosen people are allowed to come or actually see this place. So if an evil-hearted person were to venture this far, the mountain would not show itself to them and they would only see a rocky mountain." said Taiitsukun

They continued on their way to her palace so they could all be healed and send Miaka back home. and for her to bring the others back to this place so they could join them. hotohori would not know what to do with a full palace once the others get there. but all in all that is was something he was overly happy about since the palace has never been filled before. plus he was happy to have family and friends now through his little moon goddess.. but the staff will be happy to be serving a lot of people once more. since they rarely was able to do that. plus this was going to be another home for them all. Even though the palace was going to be full of people. In which was something that was making him super happy about. He sighed its been a good long time since he seen the others. Well basically before his and rubius death from the wiseman.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They finally made it into the palace as they looked around beside usagi since she was still zonked out and wasn't able to enjoy what was around her just yet. Even though tamahome and nuriko was gawking at one of the palace from the silver kingdom. They wondered what one would looked like if they ever had the chance to do so. while Hotohori kissed her forehead to let her know it was going to be ok. while they had to saw if this was what after moon palaces by the it looked like. even though it was a gift from hades way way back since hadies got drunk and used his power without knowing it and burned her palace. but then again the new one was rather nice. even though she wanted to have another style than what she had now. but she just accepted when it came to her and there was no returns when it came from hades as a gift.

"First, we need to treat those wounds. Nyan-nyan!" said Taiitsukun

Numerous pink bubbles emerged from a dark part of the room at Taiitsukun's call. They floated shortly before popping to reveal green-haired children in reddish garments. Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko and the others watched in wonder. The little girls landed softly in front of Taiitsukun with big smiles on their faces. Hotohori looked over to the woman and arched a brow. He wondered if they were her servants from the time of the first silver kingdom and by the way she must of known what he was asking. The sage nodded in the direction of the group. While hailos wondered what was going to happened next. Even though miaka would need to be held much more before she was sent through the portal. Hotohori had to say they are rather cute. But then again he was trying to keep a eye on his step daughter as well since she was wounded. But not as bad as her mother is though…

"Treat their wounds immediately." ordered Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped nyan - nyan

At once, they ran over to the group and chanted as they went to the person they were going to work with. while Nuriko looked like he wanted to hug one of them to ran their hands over the wounds and then started dragging Miaka away. Before she disappeared, the girl said over her shoulder, her mother needed it more than she did, but they figured out who had blocked the time gates and other gates as well. hotorhori was looking down at his wife in his arms as his eyes showed what he was feeling. even though he knew that the silver crystal was working on his serenity. It was healing her from her wounds. The silver crystal will make sure its master would be healed in no time, hotohori took note that taiitskun knew what was healing usagi. She had her own silver crystal but it was not on her. she had it placed somewhere inside of her palace. She only takes her silver crystal out when she needed it. and that is now a rare thing that she needed to use it. but she did unblock the time gates from her grandchild so she was able to see the gates again.

"Taiitsukun, treat my mama and the others before me please…" pleaded Miaka

"Quit your whining daughter of mine. and just go. We'll be fine…" growled usagi

they chuckled at the way she and her father acted. She remembered her mother and father. even though her mother is her child. But it seemed that she got her fire. even though he was indeed one of her soul bonded fathers. And the blood adopted ones as well. Even though king lotor and queen hagar was already blood adopted parents since the first fall of the silver kingdom. And still was because the bond was never broken or needed to be redone. and a very protective one as well. if he remembered hat and clogs is as well. Usagi rolled her eyes from what everyone was giggling about. She was finally awake and was sore as placed her hand on her husband chest signaling him to put her down now. Hesitantly, he obeyed and set her gently on the floor. Her wounds seemed less threatening then they previously were, but he was still unsure. Miaka's eyes widened as she was about to lunge at her mother she needed her mother at this point in time. After the time day she had she needed her mothers comfort, but the Nyan-nyans held her tightly, keeping the protesting girl away from her mother and make sure they had her ready.. usagi shook her head and smiled. as they were all prepared to go and get ready to heal miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi came out looking like she was clean since she wanted to bath from the icky blood and nasty stuff all over her and she was left blood so she was able to feed since her eyes was turning black, even though she knew where she was going in this palace it was her grandmothers after all. but she loved seeing the gates again. It was something that she missed seeing since she has been here. but then again she was learning a lot about herself and how she was born here first. but her grandmother forced her daughter who happened to be the former evil queen and happens to be her mother from here and her father was some byakko warrior named tatara. but she was sent to be reborn do what life set out for her. but regina and tatara was still her blood related parents.. Hotohori went over and held her from around her waist while smiled knowing she was finally happy. taiitsukun was happy for her grandchild now all she had to do is find her other king. Rubius was around here somewhere. But she knew they would find him sooner or later. Miaka was someone he knew would be great once she was ready to get past the I want act like a human stage they all have had that one.

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and dangerous because all of you are too weak to even try..." explained Taiitsukun

"I want to go home soon though. I have an entrance exam to take!" said Miaka

Miaka was all up in Taiitsukun face. hailos yanked her back so she was not being rude to the old woman who happened to be her great grandmother. while Miaka glared at the hailos who was glaring at her for her rudeness. miaka only glared at him for yanking her back like that. plus he had the memories of her kicking his ass from one little insult he had said to her about her looks back during the time of the first time, hailos wondered if she was ever going to change. he sighed and knew molly was going to straighten things out sooner or later. usagi sighed and wondered if her daughter would ever grow out of the way she thinked. Sure she would get right into ouron with out taking the exams. Even though it was going to be where she was going to go when it came down to the place her high school and college is going to be. But for now she needed to get over the way she thinked. She was not a human. But she thinked she was human.. but she knew that would be done and over with sooner or later.

"Your face is becoming pale from your blood loss my little one. In your condition you could barely survive the process!I will transfer your blood to Miaka's wound through these spheres. Miaka, ready yourself This will be painful for the three of you and the others who are wounded, but bear with i" said Taiitsukun

And from all their wounds, blood gushed out and their faces were marred with pain and agony. Usagi only closed her eyes and let the power of the silver crystal to flow out. As she remained silent and merely winced from time to time since it was rather painful. But she wanted to have her child to be healed before she went through the portal. Since it was a portal that she would need to hold open with the powers of pluto. Plus she knew that pluto would feel it and get her message that she would send through the gates.. It was a good thing that Taiitsukun let her wear her robe during all of this or else she would lose it. usagi kept focusing on helping her cousin that she was able to ignore most of the pain. Miaka watched as their faces contorted in the pain. She felt so guilty that they were doing all this, just for her. Then she heard heartbeats. Looking down at herself, she felt warm and noticed that her wound was closing almost instantly.

* * *

 _"I see…Their blood…It's their power I feel…I'm becoming one with them" thought Miaka_

* * *

"All right. That's enough," said Taiitsukuns

Taiitsukun lowered the spheres and released the three of them. Turning to the the ones behind the Suzaku no Miko, she quirked her dry lips. as taiitsukun was ready to send the girl back to the other world. While miaka was trying to come down from the feelings she was getting. She knew her mother once again used he silver crystal since the healing took shorter than it was before. Usagi sighed and knew that she over used her powers with the silver crystal. But she was by far not even done when it came down to her using the garnet rod to opened the path way since she was able to do so now. And as well to send a message to pluto so she knew it was time to gather everyone for a meeting to explain what was going to happened. But for now she needed to worry about her daughter and make sure she understands that there would be need of a connection before she was able to go through the portal. But after that there was no need of the connection to go through the portal. She sighed and knew how much work it was going to take for her to understand.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all sat before Taiitsukun ready to head what they needed to do to send miaka back. she was given something to have everyone teleport back and forth between worlds since the riddle was gone. Usagi was able to break that before coming to this world. But she had this feeling that she should never ever let yui know about the riddle being gone. She and some of the others has access to the portal. and the portal will be linked to usagi and maybe some of the others as well. but for now she took the seal off since they had done the things that needed to be done so far. now miaka must bring the others back with her. hotohori ran his fingers through is wife hair since she had her head on his shoulder, he knew she was tiered. but after everything is done he would carry her to the room that they are staying in while being here. But she wanted to see her mother off for this. And this was a learning thing for her since she was going to be learning how to travel through this type of thing. They all have done it and it was not hard after you had your first time through it. While miaka sighed and knew she was going to be going home to bring others back with her. And she was more than happy to do so.

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home." said Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Miaka

"Do you understand, my great granddaughter? You've been in this world for too long and opening a path for you to return will not be as easy as when you first came here.." said Taiitsukun

"'Opening the paths'?" asked Miaka

"The path that connects your world with this one. At first, your strong will alone would've been able to take you home. but you must understand that it is tricky to go back you do it wrong you being the void of space and time.." said Taiitsukin

"But what should I do now?" asked Miaka

Miaka clutched the hem of her school uniform so she was able to let what her great grandmother had said sink in and wondered what I all meant. Even though she had a feeling that her mother had to use more of her power. But then again her mother was in her cosmos form so that meant that she was going to be needed for this one. Plus she had the garnet rod as if she needed to use it to get her to where she was needed to be. she knew the riddle was gone but she was told never ever tell yui about it. since it was something that her mother felt off about and didn't think she needed to know what the riddle was and that it was gone. There was something going to happen to yui but they don't know what it was just yet, and it was connected to her mother and who ever else that she deemed good enough to be able to use it when it came down to helping get back and forth if they needed to get more things and come back. miaka needed to make sure she kept her mind open so she was able to gather information that was given to her.

"There is something connecting both of our worlds," said Taiitsukun

"Something that is present in this world and your own…" said Miaka

Usagi sighed and knew that the others would meet up with her daughter. Since she was going to make sure she sent the message to one of the others to make sure they were ready for coming back here. And have the meeting before they came here as well.. she knew what it was it but she wanted her daughter to find out herself. taiitsukun eyes show her pride in her grandchild she knew she knew what she had said and she also knew she was the one who made the riddle disappear. and she knew that usagi her beloved grand daughter would of been the one to do so. but this was a task that was going to take a lot of power in doing so since miaka is not the brightest person out there. and that is saying something when he came down with this girl before them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

yui was confused on what she had meant. even though about the hint of the riddle was over her head and would be useful later on in her life. she just only payed attention to what she needed to know. even though she should of listen to the part about the riddle. but right now she had to think of what the old woman was trying to explain what she had meant that is connecting the worlds together. even though she missed the fact that usagi was able to open portal as well.

* * *

 _"'Something that is present in this world and your own…?" thought yui_

* * *

Yui then realized…the uniforms… yui needed to help miaka know what was going on. she needed to help her to get home. even though she didn't know that she would be sucked into the book next. since miaka was going to be coming back. and she was going to be in another part of the world she be sucked into. but she didn't know that right now so she needed to help her friend. she needed to help and guide her to where she belonged. even though she didn't know what her true fate was going to be. and it was meant to happen even though she didn't know that just yet.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

miaka eyes went wide ad knew what it was. it as if yui had told her the answer from the other world. while usagi smirked from what she had just realized. taiitsukun nodded to her grandchild since she knew where her mind had gone off to. but then again there was something that might end up happening as well. but they took that as a guess when it came down to something like this than she knew. but she was not going to be saying nothing until that time comes to say something about it. but then again she didn't even know that it will happen or not. But then again that is something they all hoped for. But time would only tell on what she was going to be like. But he could tell the sparks of her mother in her. So this was going to be a very good thing for her. So he was going to be like everyone else and watch and see what will happened. But only time would tell on how things would work out there.

"Yui's… and my…school uniforms!" gasped miaka

they all sweat dropped but then again it took her this long to figure out what it was meaning. they just needed to have a connection to be open to break the seal that was placed on the portal so usagi and whoever else she deemed to be worthy enough to use it. tamahome was starting to feel sad he didnt know how long she was going to be gone. but for now this was something that he knew she had to do. and then again there was others coming back with her that was going to boost their capital power with the training that was going to be used when they got here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

everything was coming to yui right now. since usagi was not in uniform for school no more since she was able to leave school early. But then again she lived through out time so it kinda didn't matter. But for now she needed to remain in her cosmos form and be ready for when she sends her daughter back to crystal Tokyo. but she no longer had to go to school but then again she never knew all the stuff that she just learned about the woman who she wished she was her mother. But she was only able to wish for so long on that one. But maybe one day the wish would come true for her. she was something she would have to say that. she had everything that had happened to miaka while being in that world was happening to her since the uniform they wear.

* * *

 _"Of course! That's why everything that to them while wearing the uniforms happen to me!" thought yui_

* * *

yui snapped her fingers and knew that something was about to happen to her that is going to change her life forever. even though she seen some things that had happened to the world. but in her life was going to be changed for something she never ever wished to have happened to her. and wanted to be normal. While she wanted to know if usagi would ever adopt her as her own daughter. Maybe she would ask her one day. She was always jealous when it came down to miaka who had the best mother in the world and most of all family. But for now she had to help her friend back home and hope that she would be able to handle the trip back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

usagi smiled with pride at her daughter since she finally gotten what her grandmother was trying to say to her. while miaka looked waiting to see what she needed to do next. and what is the next set of orders. hotohori looked over to his wife and wondered what she was smiling about. He wondered if it was something that had to do with the time gates. Or that her daughter finally had got the idea of what was needed to be done. even though seeing her in her cosmos form was turning him on. but it was not the time to even think such things there was work to be done. but he had to say that he was just happy to even see a smile on her angelic face. even though he was nervous to meet his family and new friends when they get there.

"And it also requires a connection via strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home." said Taiitsukun

* * *

 _"Connection of strong feeling…" thought Miaka_

* * *

Suddenly, she heard Yui's voice calling out to her usagi since she had the abiliity to hear between time lines since she has the powers of pluto and every scout alive. She smiled as she had heard it as well. so did everyone else. usagi smiled at the way yui was putting herself into sending miaka back. Even though she had this sick feeling that yui was not going to be there when miaka returned home. She just was not able to see what was going to happen. But she knew something was going to happen. But she knew that she needed to think on those thoughts later. but then again she felt uneasy that something might happen. hotohori and the others was ready to do this thing. even though there was something else that was about to happen. but she was unable to see what was about to happen.

* * *

 _"Miaka! I'm right here! Come back, Miaka!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her determination that she had to use to be able to do this. and she has faith that she was able to go back and not get lost in the middle of time and space. She has been told that her mother and pluto hate going into that part of time in space. Not even her mother power would save her from it. even though she had this worried look on her face as if she was trying to figure out something. But then it changed as if she pushed her thoughts to the side and got back to where they were.. she was ready to go back and bring the others to this world. she was ready to be strong and brave. she wanted to be brave like her mother and her family. And this was something she was going to be able to show her mother that she was going to be ready for herself to move on and learn what she needed to learn and be the best of the best. And be great like her mother and her family.

"We are connected…Me and Yui! Strongly! Deeply!" said Miaka

"In truth it would be an easy matter to return you to your world with the power of all the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko along with usagi and hailos as well… your power may not be enough. Aside from Nuriko, all of you are injured." said Taiitsukun

The others were ready and prepared to put their all to send Miaka back. While usagi was praying to the garnet rod since it was the way she was able to send her daughter back. But that worry feeling about yui was not going to be there was still bugging her. but for now she needed to push those thoughts to the side until later. while Taiitsukun seen that they were ready for the next task and orders. and she thought it would be hard but it seem not. she knew that the others must have been gathering everything they needed to travel. plus they would be able to go back time to time. she just hoped her two sons and daughter has been found and would be coming along. but she had a feeling that she already knew what had happened. but for now she had keep her mind focused. and as well she had this feeling that she was going to be seeing some people she has not seen in a long time.

"All right. All of you sit around the Priestess of Suzaku and we shall begin. Concentrate your life force into the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka, picture you're world inside your heart. Focus everything you have on it! Feel the life energy of your friends and family and take it in your body." ordered Taiitsukun

They all did as they were told and say around miaka and was pushing all their power's inside of miaka. As usagi was doing what she needed to do. as she sweated from the amount of power she had to use today. She knew she was going over the power that she should be using. But it was for her daughter and she needed to keep her mind on what she needed to do. while she was having a hard time concentraiting on what needed to be done. Miaka felt very unsure and scared. The mere thought of leaving them all behind, made her rethink her decision to go was ready to open the portal but she had to have miaka to be ready to do this. She needed to go home and bring the others back. Since it was her goal. Even though he mother looked like she was sending a message through the gates. Even though she didn't even know whatever message that she was sending through. And the worry look on her face was bothering her as well. It seemed that she was feeling something and was not sure why she was feeling it was.

"my daughter of mine, you can do this. You'll be fine…" whispered usagi

usagi kept her eyes closed like all the others and proceeded to concentrate. A lightning bolt of some kind hit Miaka and made her shudder from the force that i was when it flinched from what she had just felt. usagi sighed her daughter was doing well. This was her first try but there was a lot to think on when it comes down to this sort of thing. And her daughter is scared. But she knew her daughter would overcome that and get through it. While miaka felt bad for what just happened. And knew she needed to not be afraid from all of this. But for now she was going to have to find out another way to do this without thinking of the fear..

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander. If you do, you may end up flying between the dimensions for all eternity. being stuck in the void of time and space is not pleasent i have seen it!" scolded Taiitsukun.

"It's no use! I just end up thinking about everyone here!" cried Miaka.

* * *

 _"You idiot! When I say you come back, you come back! Haven't the two of us been together since kindergarten!" cried yui_

* * *

Memories flashed through Yui's mind as she stared eagerly at the book, even though everyone seen what she was showing to miaka. but they ignored it since they couldnt let their minds go and wonder for the fact it would be a huge no no and usagi is one who don't like going in and get whoever it was in the void. she had to do that with time turners. yui wanted to make sure that miaka knew what she was doing.. miaka was now concentriating with the help of her mother since that was what he ordered to do so by his mistress. while hotohori was on the other side as they pushed all they had into this.

* * *

 _"Didn't you say that we'd enter that school together!?" cried yui_

* * *

Yui was on the brink of tears as she tried to make a connection with Miaka to make her understand she had to put her all in this. or else she was going to have people coming through the void to find her.. usagi smiled sadly from what she was hearing. she knew yui was trying her best in helping. but then again she didn't get why she had this nagging feeling that something was about to happened. but she pushed that to the side for the time being when it came down to things that is needed to be done. this was something she had to thank yui for when she was able to see her again. even though she had a feeling that when they do see each other again it was not going to be in a way that she was expecting. that was only a feeling for the time being.

* * *

 _"We'll go together…We'll pass the exams_ _ **TOGETHER**_ _!" cried yui_

* * *

Miaka remembered all the years she spent with Yui as the blonde's voice tried to cross over to her. Feeling the energy of the others flowing into her, Miaka thought of her home and what she needed to do. she was going home and bring everyone back with her. usagi smiled she felt the power of the portal. she was happy that miaka was able to go back and guide everyone back. plus with the help of her mother in her cosmos form and with the garnet rod it was going to be good help to guide miaka in the way back. plus she had this feeling that hades was going to be able to bring them all back and explain everything that is meant to be explained.

* * *

 _"I'm going home! I'm going back to where they all are! Back to my world!''_ _thought miaka_

* * *

Everybody's concentration seemed to be working as Taiitsukun started to glow a thin sheet of red. as the portal was not open. All the others had their brows creased together as they meditated. not even knowing she left only her mother and hailos was the one's who knew that she was gone since her eyes was watching her flow through time and space. but then again that was only the feeling that she was getting. but for now she was just happy to feel that her daughter was able to go back and do what is needed to be done. plus her two sons she was hoping they are found.

* * *

 _ **"MIAKA!"**_ _cried yui_

* * *

 _"I'm going home!''_ _thought Miaka_

* * *

A familiar red light engulfed the Priestess of Suzaku and then she was gone… After a while, everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Miaka had disappeared. Hotohori turned to see tears run freely down usagi face as she was staring out to nothingness. As she watched everything through the time gates watching her daughter through out the stream on time and space and sent a message to pluto that it was time to gather everyone and have the meeting after they bring miaka to the crystal palace. Everybody seemed to notice it, but remained silent. usagi closed her eyes and clutched her chest and passed out after her daughter has left to return home.. she was to weak from the blood she had lost but it needed to be done. she would have to feed sooner or later to replace what was lost to make her daughter well enough to go through the void of time and space. hotohori kissed her forehead and left to the room that was given to them for their stay.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Miaka found herself engulfed in the same red light as she went into to pass the time to go through the portal. Looking up she noticed a blue light speeding passed them wondering what and who that could be. She suddenly found themselves back in the library. Miaka started rush around calling for yui to come to her and where she was hiding. But yui was nowhere to be seen. She let out a sigh and left to head to crystal palace. But only time would tell on that one. she had a feeling that yui was the blue light that passed by them when they were traveling through the speed way of the space and time portal well it was a interesting way of thinking of what to call a new name for it. miaka wondered if yui was sent to their other home. She just didn't know if she was going to be back where she is the priestess. Or she ended up somewhere else. She sure as hell hope not. Then something might happen to her if she landed somewhere she didn't even know. Or some other kingdom. That would be very bad thing if that happened they would have to do battle with each other. But for now she needed to not think on those thoughts and make her way to her home well all of their homes in the crystal palace.

* * *

 _"Where did you go Yui?" Thought Miaka_

* * *

Miaka sighed and went on her way to head to where she had to go. She didn't have a clue who was going to mee up with her.. that is when they came face to face with pluto and Uranus. they were there to take her to the crystal palace her home. That is where everyone is supposed to me gathering. since they are still picking up the large orders that they have put in so they could have everything they would need. And even more so. Plus they would have to come back here and there to gather more stuff. They have someone who was going to be the person to do that sort of thing when they are low on supplies. Even though that would be something that might be rare since they basically filled and lost how many capsule they did. So they would have more than enough.. amara hugged miaka to welcome back and to let her know everyone gathered. Even thought they have some new people they have not met yet. Even though it was kinda neat to see them to drag someone in. even though they wondered if there a story behind why they were all tied up like that.

"we came to get you to the crystal palace little one." said pluto

Miaka only nodded as they went off to the crystal palace. while everyone was there vegeta looked like he was about to stangle someone. looked her granddaughter over and felt a sense of grand motherly pride in what she had heard from the evil queen and hades. While joker and Harley smiled. As Harley rushed over to her little one. While joke was holding onto while she looked around the room and took notice there are other people there that she has not met just yet. and why is she standing in a pile of ashe for. she sighed and her eyes landed on tamaki and draco and bella who heads was down on the table it seemed that they are still tiered. hades and zelena had their son hades junor between them he had a mix up of both on them. But she hugged her twin brother. But then again there was something that was going on. But who in the world is the one guy singing that song that will be stuck in your head. While vegeta kissed his grand daughter forehead and his eye twitched in annoyance.

"piyo- piyo! pi-yo! pi-yo chan!" sang natsuki

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN LAYERS OF FUCKING HELL! SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT SONG! IF YOU ARE NOT FRIENDS WITH MY GRAND BRAT I WOULD BLOW YOUR SORRY ASS UP!"** roard vegeta and joker

they all looked at vegeta and sighed they had to say the son was rather annoying. while natsuki hid behind kenpachi since he was the closet. Tamaki was still in shock about everything he was related to the twins and haruhi. He knew someone always had come and seen him but he never knew the person she felt so warm and comforting. He was just relased from the hospital his own grandmother hired men to do things to him that shouldn't of been done to him. He was happy that he had a grandfather that cared for him and released the seal over his powers. And a large family at that he was a prince in the sense in the demonic and his birth father was alive and happened to be the egyption god of knowledge. Tamaki violate eyes looked over to his half sister and knew she finally arrived. While draco who was in spirits lap just waking up. But he was happy to see his half sister back alive and well. While spirit smiled to his step daughter. Harry hugged his twin sister to welcome her home and how much he missed her..

"We are going to be leaving soon since the portal will remain open for any use we have to use of it. We shrinked everything down so it would be easy enough to be able to carry. Along with lord death will be the one to keep the portal open since he will be staying behind. Now lets gather in a circle and hold hands I will open to portal shall we." Said pluto

Everyone even the one who didn't like doing things like this did as they were told. While a bright red light took over them sending them through time and space to where their friends and family is. even the ones who are new to this was shocked at what they are seeing. but they have been trained with everything they had to know and they are not even human no more. now they are going to some place that is totally new to the ones who was starting to get used to this. as the red light took them all to their newest home was going to was not going he had things to do. but his son hades junor was going and he had the powers of his father and the new king of the underworld. They knew diamond was reborn and so was rubius. Their true kings are finally here and was going to rule and make sure everything is ok in their kingdoms. While the scouts are loyal to their kings and queens. The three kings are coming along as well since they killed their person. Even though it was a lot more bloody from what they saw. And understood why they did what they have done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

usagi landed on hailos as she let him go off and do what he wanted to do since she was back home. she made her way over to her husband's study it seemed that the world excepted that they now have a empress. She had overheard her husband and their annoying advisers bickering she let out a sigh and knocked on the door. they have another thing coming to them they are going to go through a class on how to properly be a adviser and luna and artimis was going to be the one to do so. Since they have been advisers since the first fall of the silver kingdom. Usagi sighed and knew that luna or artimis was not going to be nice to them about it but it was what needed to be done. they have been wonderful advisers to crystal Tokyo and helping her through when she first started out as sailor moon and finding out that she was the moon princess. Even though they didn't know what was going on with edymion they comforted her. amara and micharu was the ones who caught on to what was going on. since they didnt even know what they are doing from their asshole and a hole in the ground. as she checked on the time gates and never got no word from pluto if they were on their way. but then again Trista did love the element of surprise. Usagi sighed as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." commanded Hotohori

usagi giggled at the annoyed sound in his voice she could imagain he had a murdering boner right now for all the annoying complaining pain in the asses. That was her diamond and always be her diamioned since this is how he acted when he was annoyed. he knew luna and artimis was going to be training them to be a proper adviser. He remembered how those two worked. From what he understood that diana their daughter was going to be helping out as well.. and if they dont listen when he has something called the staff of two heads and will punish them for even being stupid. and sadly he was happy for is luna and artimis was going to take this job for him since he was one of their kings. While usagi peaked her head seeing all the defeated looks on their faced. While hotohori had a glint in his violet eyes eye knowing that she would set them straight.

"What is the matter with all of you? Your acting like your alreadly lost to these kuto people. And me and my friends and family had faced and defeated far worst and powerful things out there than Kuto." Scolded usagi

The men in the room turned to face their empress she was raised up to be like this but they were not used to things as such that she was used to. even though they had this feeling that she had something planned for them when whoever was going to be getting here, she has become the queen he knew her to be. Even though she had to go through so many things to get her here and back to him where she become. And back to rubius as well. But for now it was just the two of them. all he knew it was family and friends that all they knew on that one. He knew amara was coming with them he knew that she would put them straight. Well that and rei as well. He didn't know the starlights all that well. They looked at the powerful woman with an annoyed look in their eyes. They were annoyed but they could not say nor do nothing against her because she was the sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity and their empress. They do love the new look to their emperor it fitted him much more better along with the new outfits he has ordered as well. They fitted him more better than the ones he used to put on. but one of them had the balls a to speak up though.

"But your highness we are in a bind as it is. We fear kuoto is about to fall in chaos."

Usagi narrowed her ice blue eyes and arched a silver brow and narrowed her eyes venomously as they started to glow blue to make them know who is the powerful on. hell she had people work for her better than these fools. plus she knew that her one ex husband was more better for this job since he was lord death bitch over the years. and sadly even though albus was a evil sick freak of a bastard he was better than this and that made her even this to even think that she had thought that one. as hotohori watched his serenity with amusement and curiosity and completely turned on by what she was doing. That the serenity he knew and loved and remembered. oh how he enjoyed watching her do stuff like this. Even though when endymion was around she never was allowed to act like this. He controlled her with that blasted spell. but oh she is sooo going to get it later tonight when they go to their chambers. he had to think of something that was going to lose the boner since they are in the middle of business..

"If you all just sit here with your thumbs up your asses then kanon will be lost. Lucky for us we have powerful help to come and train you all in the masters of magic, fighting, and if it is in you some sort of power it is not be pleasant and believe me I was doing this since I was four miaka got lucky, but we all will make strategies for different ways to trick them and the best ways in defeating them, but what you people are doing right now is going to make us loose so perk up and things shall work out in the end." Lectured usagi

Usagi took a deep breath after her rant. She winked at her husband who only smirked over at her. They were only piling his work load and making him not feel any better. As the annoying advisers where filied out of the room a bright red light appeared. Once it was gone there was a pile of bodies on the floor yelling at one another while they tried to get out of the rather large dog pile of limbs. hotohori watched on in amusement at what he are seeing and hearing all of the people cursing and insulting each other. It was something that was going to be rather funny around the palace and he knew things are going to be lively now. Even the staff are happy about all of the people who are going to live and having a full palace. So this was something they loved to finally have.

 **"KAKAROT THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU WHO HAS A FOOT DIGGING IN MY ASS!**

 **"SORRY BUT I HAD ONE UP MINE VEGETA!"**

 **"GET OFF OF WITH YOUR FAT CAKE EATING ASS MINAKO!"**

" **MY ASS IS NOT FAT AND I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH CAKE REI!"**

 **"SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU!"**

 **"DEADSHOT YOU BETTER STOP GRABBING MY ASS!"**

 **"SPIRIT YOU BETTER NOT BE GRABBING MY ASS! I WILL MAKE WHAT YOUR EX WIFE DID TO YOU WHEN SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERE CHEATING LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK YOU PERVERT!"**

After a few bicker fest they were all dusting themselves off. While hotohori tilted his head to the side oh this is how he remembered everyone before he died. Hotohori smiled the palace was once and for all full. he was happy but miaka was by a woman that must be her mother. and muramasa smirked at what he was dealing with when he arrived. but then again they have been bickering through the dammed time portal as well. while he took notice that there was some who was looking around as if this was new to them. but all in all he was happy to have them all here and he was happy to have their palace all full of people. now all the rooms are all full from all of them. While tamaki and draco and bella tackled their mother and cried into her chest. Hotohori eyes was soft and knew these two are tamaki and draco and bella. They are the ones who was missing. And he felt sad for his step children. While he looked and knew which ones who was his step children. While the one who is queen hagar and king lotor hugged his serenity as they all started talking to each other saying welcome back to him.

"Come along everyone we shall go and settled everyone in and then head to the grand dinning hall." Ordered usagi

Hotohori clapped his hands and servants showed each one of them to their room while they all introduced each other to hotohori and nuriko. So they could know who was talking to whom. voldermort smirked and hotohori shivered at how he had been smriked at. Amara patted him on the back to say she missed him. the one who used to be known as the dark lord and ended up being albus. he was hugged by a blond haired boy with violet eyes he had to say that was one of usagi kids. Well other than king lotor and queen hagar looks different from what he remembered them. but he kinda liked the new look that they had. well the ones he has not met yet only miaka was the one who he has met that of usagi children. he hugged him back as if he was doing something he had done for the boy his whole life. when he let go he latched to his mother and a white blond haired one as well with earth shattering sobs. those two was the ones who was missing even the girl was sobbing as well. he smiled and left the three together as he was introduced to each other and all of usagi children who was his step kids. As he was introduced to others of the group. Most of all the priestess of suzaku Is one of his step children and he was a very happy man right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a three hour later_

Everyone had their meal nuriko and hotohori was in shock with the gawking a few of them on how they ate. No wonder how miaka was able to eat the way she does. She learned it from the ones they have been watching. But then again it was something in the blood of a demon and other races to eat that way. But once they were all done they had to discuss important matters. Tamaki and draco seemed to cling to their mother. while bella just looked around after she took her medication. he and spirit only nodded to each other. he had to become friends with him even though he was her ex husband. he would be friends with him since his wife was. the man was kinda annoyingly perky. and who ever singing that song will they just shut up singing it.

"We are on the brink of war with Kuto. Our neighboring country of the west. It's been three months since you have left some things that have happened but they are for another time. For now I would like to ask you a favor." Said Hotohori

Bulma nudged her granddaughter it seemed that she was making sure that her granddaughter was going to do what she meant to do, plus she wanted to meet this boy who she had fallen for and make sure he is proper for her grandbaby. That is what she wanted to do as well. Usagi was happy to meet the cullen's since they were special to her daughter. even though they took a while to make up for what edward had done to her one daughter and kidnapped her and did horrible things to her child. Even though the voltori was the ones who found her. she missed her soul bonded fathers.. How dare he harm her child. But it seemed that he has been destroyed before they came here. And someone else as well. While she smiled and seen bella was with appollon a interesting match. and poor appollon he nearly lost his hand for trying to grab something that was close to their plate never ever again he would reach to something that was in front of those who are stuffing their face. usagi did warn them not to put your hand when they are eating.

"Sure why not!" Chirped Miaka

"I have to ask you to find the remaining celestial warriors of suzaku and save our country?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka looked like she was in thought but she was broken from it when her grandmother nudged her to snap out of it. even her grandmother was doing that as well. Then again she was meant to do this by what the zuse and hades had said. She only nodded to tell him she will do this. they wondering who was going on this round since some of them wanted to go along. while miaka flinched from what her mother and grandmothers was glaring at her about. plus her mother now knew that the evil queen was her mother as well. since before she came the evil queen she was suzeno osugi and the daughter of taiitsukun and was reborn as the evil queen well regina mills that is. and usagi was born from her and tatara of the byakko seven. but was taken and was reborn through bulma and vegeta.. who happened to be the former king and queen of the first silver kingdom. And two who blood adopted usagi in the first silver kingdom hagar and lotor. In which it was still there when it came down the blood adoption. It seemed they last through out time.

"This task will test the warriors and their priestess and will drive them to unleash their full extent of their powers. Many obstecles lay in wait for all of them and there will be no guarantee that this will be accomplished without fail." Said Hotohori

Hotohori granted them all well the ones who would be going on this mission to gather what they could. He had some alone time with his wife before she had left,. This was the time to get to know his family he married into. plus he was already ordered to join in on the training since they said that he needed it to boost his powers since he is the king of the silver kingdom now and has been found by his serenity. Most of all rubius whenever he has been found. plus nuriko and tamahome was given the vile of blood that changed them as well to lunarian and sayien blood and as well the blood line of lotor and hagar.. they are no longer human and so is no one in the palace. the viles was going to be passes out the remaining warriors will be the same. But for now they have to get to work. In which means usagi who is the one who does everything. It was such a motherly thing when it came down to what mothers do for their children…

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was riding on nuriko horse while the others did as well they didn't want to tip off the spies to soon about what they could do. But they were excited on this new trip and mission. Even the new guys who came with joker and Harley. They seemed to be into this sort of thing. While deadshots daughter was remaining at the palace. Tamaki and draco was clinging to usagi thinking she would disappear again. miaka was happy all her brothers and sisters was all together and their family as well. nanami and kahoko friends came along with them. and even though her angelique went by her middle name yui when she went to the gardens of zuse. and it was funny that he didn't know that she was his daughter. that was the thing that made it funny. only because of albus was out to get anyone. she sighed she felt bad she didnt even have the chance to send draco and hermione away. miaka wondered why tamahome had to go away before she came back.

"Oh you should of seem him it was to funny." Chirped usagi

everyone was wondering what was so funning but when they saw her show them with a spell she had made herself. they now knew what tamahome looked like. but he looked like a zombie or something as he moped around like some love sick puppy. but then again they all have been in his shoes once. like usagi wished she was the one to kill edward for what he had done to her daughter. But she was happy he had been killed by caius. Even though it would of felt better that she would have been the one to kill him off. It seemed that marcus met one of the maids who was named houki . while they wanted for her to gather the memories from her and nuriko since they are the only ones there to remember it..

* * *

 _Flashback start_

 _Tamahome was sitting outside with a birds nest on his head. While birds perked at him and shitted all over him. While usagi, nuriko and hailos was watching from where they stood snickering at the sight that was before them. how the hell did he end up with a bloody birds nest on his freaking head that is something they are trying to figure out right now. while he sat there as if this was something normal that happens everyday._

 _"Hey tama-kins you have a birds nest on your head!" Chirped usagi_

 _"And their peaking and shitting on you to!" said nuriko_

 _"don't forget using him as a birdy toilet as well." said hailos_

 _Tamahome was still in his state of depression not even caring about what they had just said. as the birds continued to peck away and shit all over him. even laid eggs in his hair. while they shook their heads from what they see him doing. is like he smoked some really good weed and didnt even realize what he was doing anymore. hell like when he thought one of the really really flaming gay flamboyant guards was miaka. if it wasn't for them catching what was about to happened tamahome would have been that guards bitch for a while._

* * *

 _scene change_

 _usagi and nuriko walked in on tamamhome was munching on a plate as if it was a sandwich or something. then again there was alot of things that they have been seeing him do since miaka. usagi and hailos had to save him a few times from that gay guard since he keeps thinking he was miaka as if his mind was making him think it was miaka there before him. but they had to say everything they have been seeing was rather amusing and will be able to use it as black mail one these days._

 _"Tama-baby you are eating a plate." Said Nuriko_

 _Tamahome continued to chew on his plate while nuriko shook his head while he went to go and do his own thing leave tamahome to his plate and his depression it seemed that he was alost. hailos walked in and shook their heads from what they are seeing. but atleast he was not trying to think the gay guard was miaka no more. tamahome just continued to chomp at that plate like it was nothing and didnt even care what he was doing was not even normal._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off wishing that they were here to see that, joker was realling looking forward meeting this moron. He did get some form of amusement out of all of this. miaka was blushing like mad. she thought that a gay dude was her. that was insulting to her own body. while natsuki patted his new friend shoulder to let her know that it was ok. but then again they was completely shocked when they met nanami mother. and they had to say she was hot as hell. and shocked at how young she looked. but then again from what they were explained that is going to happen to them when it came down to the blood thing they took. the man didnt even know what the hell was going on and was deeply depressed. or he was drunk off his ass or high either one. but they would never know until they talk to him. hoping that he would be back to normal.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Kid

Nuriko gave them all the thumbs up to the little grim reaper to let them know that they we all ok. The shouts continued to near them until the light from the torchs could be seen from through the tree;s. they wondered what the hell was going on. it seemed that they are going to be doing some fighting but then again the only thing they sensed was humans with no powers. so who in the world was making those villagers scream like they are trying to kill them rather painfully. but then again they could be hiding their powers since they knew how to do that. but they wouldnt know if this was something these people knew of how to do.

"Who's there." Cried a voice that only three of them know.

Tamahome came out of the shadows. Torch in hand and a club in the others. It seemed as if there have been trespasser here as well. Miaka wasted no time and launched herself at tamahome. miaka was just so over joyed that they had found him. she was happy to just be back in him arms. even though her brothers was glaring at him. right now she wanted to just feeling his strong arms around her thats all she wanted to feel right now. even though some of them wanted to strangle the fool for even pulling something like this. while miaka was happy and in her own little bubble.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka pulled away for a while and looked up into his eyes. Desperation, relief and joy paced through her eyes. usagi and the other's watched either dabbed at their eyes or gagged from what they were seeing.. as more men came out of the tree's and carried torches. They saw their fellow scout hugging a oddly dress girl with oddly dressed people around them,. They pulled apart when joker and harley cleared their throat so the two love birds are able to know that they have a group of them watching them get all touchy feely. Usagi smiled her daughter was happy with her soul mate. It seemed that they are realizing it slowly. But her brothers understand on what is going on when they figured it out. While they are happy for their late bloomer sister to be happy with someone she was meant to be with..

"Tamahome who are these people?"

"Oh that's right this is miaka she is the priestess of suzaku, that is usagi who is miaka mother and she is neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos as well your empress. thats hailos. And that is nuriko he think's he is a chick so he is gay so watch out men. and i don't know who the rest of them are though.." Chirped Tamahome

Nuriko smacked him for what he had just said while everyone else introduced themselves so they knew who they were while tamahome knowing he would be getting the third degree since one of her brothers who was with them with his soul mate was there. Minako smirked usagi was right she was going to have some fun with these two. Her princess don't even know she was with her soul mate. and it seemed that tamahome didn't even notice either. Suddenly a had wrapped itself around her and as well usagi. Both where struggling against the invisible and strong force. Nuriko and the others were too late and the girls was gone into the darkness. tamaki and draco was frozen to the spot not sure what to do. they just watched their mother and one sister back and was kidnapped right before their very eyes.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki was the first to spring into action along with the twins fallowed by tamahome they were the first to see both his sister and mother be taken away. Tamahome knew by now who ever it was will be probably be dead knowing kagome. while he saw that the one who was usagi blood adopted mother and father who happened to be the joker and Harley. In which he found out they were king lotor and hagar they were holding the three back. but it seemed the one was still chasing after him. he must be the little grim reaper well one of them that is. since she had two kids through lord death himself. he wondered if he was going to be walking in on a blood bath.

"Mama!" Cried kid

Tamahome laid a hand on their shoulder he needed the reaper to go back to camp. While the joker gave him a dark look to show that if he didn't bring his daughter and grandchild back he would not be kind to tamahome. In which tamahome gulped and knew that this was something that he needed to do and he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't. if he let anything happened to him he would be dead. he knew how much usagi loved her children. death the kid looked up at the man with his golden eyes and wondered what the hell he think he was doing. his mother was out there along with his half sister. and he needed to make sure they was ok. even though he knew their was deadly.. minako and rei came out of the bushs and to help out with the issue that was going on. while joker and Harley was happy that they came and helped. Harley sighed they knew how much all their grandchildren loved their mother and half sister.

"Hey don't worry you kid, knowing your mother is probably beating the crap out of the guy who took them. Well maybe kill them as well, so go back with your grandparents well one set of grandparents. Along with minako and rei and let me deal with this." said Tamahome

kid sighed he knew that he was speaking the truth. as he and his one set of grandparents and minako and rei went back to the others and waited while tamahome went ahead to see where the two are, and if there was any screams from usagi beating the piss out of the guy. he shivered from the amount of time's she beat the crap out of him for even being a pervert. but he knew that she was strong and deadly. he knew there was nothing that was going to stop her. but then again even for her she had her limits when it came down to her powers. He knew how proud joker and Harley was of their grandchild they blood adopted when the first silver kingdom was around. Even though he had a feeling he didn't want to be on their bad side. Or any of the others bad side either. Well it was nice to meet some of them. but for now he needed to think on those thoughts later and go and find usagi and miaka. Because he didn't want to meet the wrath of hotohori.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and usagi_

Miaka and usagi had just about enough with this person as they bit down hard on whoever this person hand enough to draw blood. usagi made sure she that he was going to feel the pain of being a pervert. She knew what he did. And the pain was going to be the punishment for even trying to touch her in places where he should not be touching. since whoever this person was he hand his hand on usagi boob and sqeezed it the whole time. As whoever it was screamed in pain from being bit. and usagi also kicked him in the face for what he was grabbing since he was squeezing her freaking boob the whole freaking time. if this pervert think he was going to get away for groping her he was mistaken on that one.

"What's the big idea you pervert I felt that boner you had. your going to be losing that thing you call a dick for groping me pervo the clown." Hissed usagi

usagi narrowed her eyes and started to blink at who was in front of her. She didn't even know what to call him. A fox faced man looked like gin rangiku mate and husband, she could tell they were the same in the perverted department like shunsui and seiya when it came down when they thought with their third leg.. she sighed and knew that the man was kinda cute in some way like a squirl in some way. but there was something else about him in a power sort of way. he had powers of a monk she was able to sense that. and there was something else she was not able to think of at the moment.

"That really hurt. No da."

The man blew on his hands while blood stopped leaking from them. Did he just heal his own hands what the hell is this guy. Miaka looked at him and wondered what the hell she was looking at. While usagi had her head tilted to the side. This man has the same power that tamahome and nuriko. Well her diamond had more power since he merged with is past life. she was confused now at what the hell was going on this man was someone reminded her of ann and alan who happened to be watching over the voltori while the three kings where gone. then again there was something that else there a mask she was able to tell that as much. but there was just something familiar about the power he has and she was not able to figure out right now what it was.

"You two have very healthy bites on you. I should have asked you before I saved you from the kuto warriors. No. don't let them catch you off guard and by the way your highness you have a rather fine ass."

Before usagi could slap him he was gone into his hat. Not she would have to say that was interesting when it came down to the man in the hat. She sighed and wondered what and why he came to save them and be a pervert for. Maybe they would cross paths with the weird guy again. then she was able to slap him for being a pervert. Miaka went over and picked it up and looked at it at all ends it seemed to be a normal hat and nothing more. She was confused by all this. while usagi was fuming that there was another pervert she just wanted to kick his ass for even thinking he was going to get away with whatever he has done. that man would get along just fine with shunsui and seiya the other perverts in her friends and family that is. she knew that yamamoto went straight to taiitsukun his mate and wife. she shivered from the mere thought on what they are even doing right now,

"Lets get back to the others." grumbled usagi

Miaka only nodded to only be taken in the arms of tamahome who seemed to have been worried about her. As he checked her all over to make sure there was nothing wrong he nothing was harmed on her, he just didn't want to be killed for something that harmed them. it was not something he wanted to meet with joker and Harley it was something he wished to avoid. He already met hotohori power as king diamond. And that is something he didn't want to meet he was done he nodded. They were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream and others along with it. usagi flashed out of there and dashed to her friends and family aid. Once she gotten there she saw nuriko in a ridiculous pose while everyone else was as well. She snickered a little as she snapped her fingers and let them all go. While she looked around to see everyone was dead other than their group. Tamahome covered miaka eyes so she didn't see the horror while some of the others were giving them a peaceful grave and blessed it. Once they were done they headed back to the inn.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone had set up two capsule houses since not everyone was able to sleep in the inn. While they ordered enough food for everyone. Tamahome was in shock at how much they are able to eat. while usagi was smirking along with her blood adopted father who she was leaning against he was always comforting to her. joker smirked and knew that tamahome has a thing for him little one. Harley arched a brow and wondered what in the world was wrong tamahome. Minako was smirking the fun starts soon for her. He finally met the wolves and sayeins and demons on how they all can eat.. it seemed she was correct and he made the same mistake that nuriko made but he was the one who had his hand bit. orihime and nanmi twin sister was nice enough to bandage it since he learned his lesson like everyone else the hard way. he should be lucky that he still had a hand after that. normally people had to have their hands grown back after that.

"Father? are running away from mother and your wife what did you do?" Asked usagi

Vegeta grumbled to himself while he stuffed his face while zarbon did the same. While tamahome looked at the two who just popped in. vegeta arched a brow at him and wondered who he was since they have never met. tamahome listen to why they ran away basically since they blew up something. and they were hiding from their wives and mates and the frying pans of doom from blowing up something called a gravity chamber. they even left the other to face the music. While joker laughed at the looks of defeat on vegeta his old friend since the silver kingdom. He was the one with his wife to let him and his wife blood adopt usagi during the first silver kingdom. usagi sighed and knew that they are hiding from blowing up something she just didnt know what they blew up just yet. plus her father was known to do stuff like this.

"Go back and fix what you did before mother or your mate wont let you in the chambers tonight. and face the music like men you whimp's." Ordered usagi

"my little bossy princess you remind me of your mother and your blood adopted parents as well.." Grumbled Vegeta

" you know it vegeta!" chirped harley

Tamahome seemed them flash out with out even blinking. While he sighed things are getting odd and he had to get used to them. Well since one of those guys was the girls grandfather who he loved dearly. vegeta before he left he even glared at tamahome since trunks pointed out who he was. tamahome gulped he knew he would be facing the music with miaka grandfather sooner or later even though he was not here he was back at the palace. he sighed and knew that he was not going to survive if he pissed her brothers off since the man looked like he could be deadly. he seen the king of all sayeins and knew that he was usagi father and miaka grandfather and knew that if anything happened to his daughter or grandchildren he was a goner. Even though he had to get use to the ones that are king lotor and queen hagar he knew that plus he took notice that usagi kids has a lot of her in them. Well miaka was the odd ball out of all her children from the looks of it. The late bloomer from what he was told. and her grand sons he could tell they are fox demons by the way they acted. tamahome sighed and knew that he was going to either end up dead or something from these people.

"It's just like that fox face pervert guy had said. Miaka is being targets but I am not. But why is that?" Asked usagi

Everyone shrugged maybe because she is the priestess of suzaku. From what they were able to understand that the other place called kuto was after the place where they call home. But the thing is did they start this kind of war because they have their very own priestess. Joker didn't even know what to think on this one. He knew that there was a reason why they are starting a war. But they will make sure they would never win. They are the winner and never the losers. Miaka stopped eating and looked worried .tamahome only smiled at how cute she looked just right then and there. he was still shaken from his man to man talk with her brothers. who happened to be gaging from the sweetness of the way the two of them acted. while kohoko had stars in her eyes knowing they are true love. draco decided to go back to the palace since they left with his grandfather. only death the kid and maka was there with their mother. as well the hikaru and karou and a engyption god name thoth who is tamaki father. And spirit usagi ex husband as well remained behind. Along with rei and minako and makoto. As well joker and Harley and deadshot.

"Don't worry miaka. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise I wont leave your side and I think your mother would murder someone and the rest of your family as well." Said Tamahome

"Better not well kick you ass she is my step child as well and you would not want to be on the wrong side of a god. Spirit is even worst than me.." Said thoth

a group of the towns people rushed in to find tamahome to warn him that there was bandits outside the gates, while the new commer's didnt know how tamahome acted around when it came to money. so it means that he was going to be basically having a money boner thats what hikaru and karou has called it when they saw it for the first time. but then again hikaru and karou was good at making insulting names. While minako sighed and was not sure where this was going. Rei only arched a brow since she took note that tamahome perked up when the towns people came rushing in. while usagi smirked knowing they are going to be getting a real treat for this one. while thoth had a arm over her shoulder so no men was going to hit on her. he promised hotohori to take care of her. and that he didn't want to meet his powers again. sapphire was staying at the palace to catch up on things with his brother along with emerald and the four sisters. well other than the fact joker and Harley went back to the palace so they could go and help out with things. Deadshot followed them through the timegates so they would be able to help get things done.

"Tamahome. A group of bandits are at the west gates,"

Tamahome had money symbols in his eyes and had that look on his face that there was money to be made,. When he realized that he was being watched by everyone he didn't even change the way he looked. it seemed he was amusing them he coughed into his hand knowing he was showing a side that he didn't want miaka brother to see. but at the moment he didn't care and if he didn't like him he can kiss his poor smelly ass. no wonder why they say money boner when it came down to him getting money and making it.. they learn something new everyday it seemed. People can get a boner from money. Hell he probably jerked off to money when he had it right in front of him.

"Yay! Money making time! Yippi! Oh nuriko with the rest of you take care of miaka for while daddy can bring home the bacon." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome left skipping out the door singing money. While everyone either sweat dropped or wondered if he had some mental issue. While nuriko and usagi eye brow twitched in annoyance at the moron, while rei and minako sighed this was something new to them. but they wondered how the hell he functioned. Even though him and their miaka would be perfect together. Minako smirked it was her time to go and play since she was the best of the best in making soul mates see each other as soul mates. while some of them was laughing their asses off from what they had just seen. some of them even shook their heads at the moron that they knew as tamahome now. hikaru and karou leaned their heads on their hands and grumbled about the man needed a new brain. And something else no one else heard while they left to go and sleep in the capsule house they have set up. While miaka sighed and knew this was something that would never change with tamahome. While she ate some more of her food.

"Is money all that moron cares for. If you save a village or anyone you don't have to charge people for it." Growled rei

Usagi only patted rei on the back knowing that she didn't understand tamahome yet. But she knew that she would whip him into shape. But for now rei just wanted to set his ass on fire for being a moron. Then again that's the ways she thought when she and tamahome had first met. Well other than he was a pervert. and has a boner for money when he wanted to make it. plus they didn't even know the reason why he wanted to make money all of the time. but they are going to stalk him to find out what he was making money for. they just wanted to see if he was making it for some secret wife and children. like this places version of child support or something like that came to all of their minds when they thought about it..

"I'm sorry you got it all wrong. Tamahome doesn't charge that big an amount and he does help the village a great deal. Besides what wrong about making some money while doing so."

Nuriko didn't believe him but he shut up. Rei huffed as she left with some of the others to go to bed. She just have to get used to tamahome and how he acted. Since he is after all one of their princesses soul mate. and sadly they work well together on how they thinked. So it was a very much a perfect match with the two of them. Miaka was wondering why he wanted money so much it was something she never got with tamahome, usagi and some of the others went to their rooms or the house to go and get some shut eye so they can go and play the stalking game tomorrow since they have a feeling that tamahome would be leaving early enough to see who ever the money is for. they just wanted to see if it was some secret wife or lover that would funny if he had a secret gay lover somewhere. but they knew it had to be something more than they even knew,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Miaka woke up to find it to be morning not even sure what time it was. Or even if anyone was still here with them. She noticed that the capsule houses was gone and some of their group as well. only her and nuriko was left behind here. Miaka dug our a flash light and crept over to nuriko sleeping form. He was snoring loadly his hand was down his pants as if he was sleeping with his hand around his dick or had this feeling that the others are stalking tamahome and doing something fun without them. and that would suck badly if they are. But they would make their way there. Since hailos was left there with them. so he would make sure they would catch up to the others. Even though she has a feeling that they are trying to figure out why tamahome was always making money and what was it for. Even though they didn't think it was for a drug dealer or have a secret love child somewhere. They all knew he never had sex before. So what else would it be for.

"Poke, poke nuriko. Poke poke." whispered miaka

Nuriko only gave her the finger and farted loudly and went back to sleep miaka sighed nuriko was a pain in the ass to wake up,. While hailos watched from his spot where he has been awake for a while since he was left to lead them to where the others was going. Since they were stalking tamahome to see where he was heading off to. They all wanted to know what the money was for. But he had a feeling that his young princess is going to do something really stupid or dumb and funny at the sametime. And it has to deal with nuriko and waking him up in a very evil way. she has been around minako and rei far to long. Since they were known to do stuff like this. And as well emerald and catzi. Even his young princes hikaru and karou was known for stuff like this. She held a eye lid open and smirked evilly she turned the led flash light on in nuriko eye even though he would end up killing her for what she was doing. but it was worth doing it to insult him and blind him with a birght light to wake his drag queen ass up from his masterbating ass sleep.

" **WAKE UP YOU FAT LAZY UGLY OLD COW DRAGQUEEN!"** Screamed Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHH! YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"** Yelled Nurko

Nuriko stopped strangling miaka when he noticed that it was only him and miaka and hailos sighed and saved his young princess by yanking the drag queen off his young princess to make sure he didn't kill her. then it would not be good when it came down to the fact that her mother would end up killing nuriko for even killing her daughter. he even slapped his young princess in the back of the head for doing that to nuriko even though how funny it was. but he didn't need his young princess being strangled. Miaka bowed her head and knew that amara does the same thing when she does something stupid. nuriko wondered where her mother and the others went off to. he had this feeling that they are playing the stalking game with tamahome without him and that aint cool in his books he wanted to play to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

usagi along with the others was playing the stalking game with tamahome to see what he was doing sneaking away so early not even thinking that there was no one awake to even notice that he was going somewhere. usagi had her twin sons who enjoy doing stuff like this. one they had deatheater robes on and when the target was in view they pounce and make him scard for his life thinking someone was going to kill his ass. the best thing to use the death eater robes since they give that fear on them. plus tamahome kinda deserved this to happen to him. But then again they wanted to have some form of amusement. Plus it was minako idea to even do this to tamahome. She was the one who came up with the best ideas.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome

Tamahome was caught off guard by the impact of two bodies with masked. He pissed himself from fear when they scarred him. When they removed their masked it revieled hikaru and karou two of usagi sons. And the ones who made him think they were some kind of foxes. But they were just like that to have fun. they are going to be the death of him, a group laughing people was rolling out of the bushes. why in the world did he not even notice that he was being fallowed. he grumbled he was always people's amusement it seemed. as they continued to freaking laugh at what had happened he swore that everyone was still in bed. now they will know how poor he was when they see his family and meet them. they would think differently of him once they see his home.

 **"OH MY! THAT WAS FUNNY! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE IT WAS PRICELESS! IT WAS MY BEST IDEA YET!" L** aughed minako

Tamahome was cleaned up by magic from uryuu she only snickered about the whole issue it was funny. But then again tamahome was fun to pick on so what the hell if he joined in as they started to fallow him to where ever he was seemed they are not going to be leaving him alone and was going to be fallowing him to where he was going. he just hoped if that what they are doing and wont judge him badly since he was well poor that is. even though he knew they were born into families that has money. but he for one was not use to the whole rich person life style.. and why the hell did it have to be the one who has the power of venus. Sure usagi has the power of venus as well but she was not as good as minako it seemed who is sailor venus.

"So why are you up so early?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

"I should ask you all the same thing." Said Tamahome

Everyone either smirked or face palmed from what he had just asked. It seemed that he was avoiding something and they were going to find out what he didn't want no one to hear or see. they are just used to being awake at this time of day from their training they always had to do with their family to become stronger and school as well. usagi was well used to it from all her battles and whatever else she had to do other than her training in her life and as well raising her children well before they had to be sent away for their safety. and hikaru and karou was also close to her since she was their mother. but then again they had a lot of their mother in them. but he could tell they learned from the best to make people lives hell was from minako. While said person who seemed to know what he was thinking was laughing evilly. He was just luck the one who sailor mars didn't set his ass on fire since that was something usagi liked to do..

"But we asked you first and you just countered with another question." Said Farnese

"I'm just going to visit some people." Said Tamahome

orihime eyes sparkled some of his friends maybe his family. She wanted to play with his mind a little more even though he didn't realize that they were entering some village. oh this was going to be fun. since he was so easy to screw with. but then again she was only doing this out of fun and nothing more than that. as she skipped up to his side and pushed one of her young prince's back so she had her chance at him for screwing with him mind something that became a sport to them wondered why they were in some form of village. Whoever it was there to see and hand money over. She smirked and knew what she was going to do next.

"Ooooo really? Maybe a girlfriend perhaps? Or a secret love child? Ooooh your in big trouble since mommy is here." Chirped Farnese

yumichika smirked his wife was funny when she wanted to be. Plus when she was having fun it showed more of her beauty. plus they called it the tamahome mind screwing around sport. it was something they all seemed to enjoy since he was soooo easy to be able to screw around with. szayel who was with his wife and mate maka who is usagi daughter. he loved her that is all she needed to know and they are meant to be so she had nothing to say back to that. except when spirit had a fit but he finally gotten over it after he got to know szayel. They all smirked to what tamahome had said. They do love the sent of fear of someone they were messing with. minako smirked darkly and wondered if she screw with him even further. Even though they knew the village didn't have much money. Well the part of the village they were in where tamahome was going. Maybe he was paying his dealer when it came down to the area he was in. or someone who was watching his secret love child.

"You wouldn't?" asked Tamahome

"Don't flatter yourself tama-kins. As if we would really consider the possibility that you even have any experience with any girls wait other than nuriko when we all thought he was a girl never mind on that. and be lucky my daughter even has a thing for you.." Said usagi flatly

Usagi flashed him a mischievous look before the all walked ahead of the. They were already in a village and the people where starting to look at them all once again as if they were something new to them. even though it was something new to them to see people like them with tamahome. As if they were wondering where they have come from. If they even knew what they were to them all then they would not be looking like that at them. even though they kinda didn't wish to even let them know who they are since they were hear to save them from the evil kuto people.. and one of them is their empress and queen. Tamahome snapped back to reality and indignantly marched after all reached a small hut that was almost in the other side of the town a small little girl running out of the house that looked like it had seen much better days. they wondered who in the hell lived here. but then their thoughts are answered when they heard little kids and wondered if they are his kids or his younger siblings..

"Big brother your home!"

The little girl launched herself towards tamahome and hugged him around his neck. The girl wore a worn out yellow kimono and her hair was in two buns and she had a darling smile. usagi and the others watched as three more children rushing out of the dilapidated house to meet tamahome. They were still so young and it made some of them wonder how they even managed usagi used the spell that she make. she added money un the pouch that tamahome had and used a spell that made it light so he wouldn't even know. she knew they would need to use the money so that is why she did what she did. plus she could have her mother make a house for them better than this place they are living in. and maybe a sign a house elf as well to them to keep them busy and happy. But they was not expecting to see his family. But they now have a goal to let them live a much better life. They are in their odd ball family now. But for now it was something that they all planned for. While she sent a hell butterfly to the palace to tell them to fix the most tech house for tamahome family so they would live in comfort and would never want for nothing. And as well if any attack would come to them they would be transported back to the palace and be replaced by copies.

"Hey, Chuei, Shunkei Yuiren, Gyokuran! Have you all been good while I was gone?" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome carried yuiren and patted the heads of the others. They all smiled brightly to tamahome while the others watched on with smiled on their faces. They were happy to see he loved his family. usagi and maka her husband and mate szayel was already thinking of something for a new home for the new adopted family into their lives, plus all the things they would need in it like potions and toys and everything else that they would need for a everyday use. and a house elf to make their meals and other stuff as well so they would be able to live a normal life. Tamahome seemed to happy to be here with everyone. Well atleast they would be able to meet his family and help them as much as they were able to do so. But for now they waited to see how things was and have tamahome enjoy his togetherness with his family. They was going to just stand there and watch until they were noticed.

"Yes we have been big brother! We all worked together just like you told us! And we took care of father as well!"

"How his father?" Asked Tamahome

Their moods changed making the other wondered what is going on with his father and what was wrong with there was going to take a look at him when she gets inside of the house. while the others wondered what is wrong with tamahome father and wondered if they are able to do anything to help him with whatever illness that he has. or maybe they could do test to see if they are able to get him the proper care that the man who is tamahome father needs and get better to care for his family. even though usagi was planning to make sure they would never want for nothing. but she had to plan this one out when they bring the new home to them. since they are now family to her and the others.

"Father is still ill. Come he would want to see you." Said Chuei

"Wow big brothers is these pretty ladies your wives? And make a lot and a lot of babies with?" Asked Gyokuran

usagi and her one daughter as the other females who was with them blushed deeply from what the little girl had just asked even her friends did as well. the males only grumbled from what that little kid had just said. but then again minako was going to solve this little problem. since they are no way shape or form tamahome wife. plus he was not their type for one. and miaka will be the only female that they knew of that even wanted him like that. Usagi was wondering how they learned such things like that, but then again look who their brother is and that is the reason why they thinked the way they do. it seemed the kinds enjoy thinking to have their brother to get married. But for now he was going to have to find out what they are for each other. Most of all minako was going to be the one who was going to get them together. Well she was the best of the best. She was someone able to tell about diamond and rubius but was cut off from a spell blasted at her so she was not able to read the soul mate bonds.

"Nope little one. I'm just his friend. while the rest of us are his friends. the wife to be is back where we left her sleeping who happened to be my sister." Said minako

Everyone introduced each other while tamahome blushed deeply wishing he could have one night with usagi she made such beautiful children. tamaki and draco was beautiful as males. All of her children was beautiful, miaka was the one who was a odd ball. She has a little of her mother in her. but not all of her mother she was cute and has not grown out of her cute stage. But he had a feeling that there was something about miaka that makes him drawn to her. it was this odd pulling in his chest. But then again that was wishful thinking to have that granted for him to have one night with her, hell he would be thankful if that even came true. but he shook that mental thought away since he was being looked at. and he had a feeling that they knew what he was thinking about. but his younger brother was the one who broke the ice murdering glares.

"I knew that was too good to be true. My big brother cant possibly be with someone as pretty as you ladies are. Hes just too hopesless and for the longest time we thought he was gay." Said Chuei

Chuei was bonked in the head from tamahome who as blushing like crazy. While he was being laughed at by his friends, his little brother had to go off and say something like that. While maka went over and rubbed the poor boys after she maka chopped tamahome in the head for that stupid move. he was face first on the blood spirting out of his head. while some of them are laughing their assess off maka was ever her mothers daughter. While tamahome ha tears in his eyes. Lucky miaka was he normal child in all of this and never got a ounce of her mother in her. So hell yeah he was happy on that part as much.

"Don't worry. I shall tell him not to hit you anymore." Chirped maka

"But big brother don't listen to no one."

"Oh he listens to me don't you tamahome." Said usagi

Tamahome shivered from the fear he felt. While the kids watched her in awe the first female and person who can make their brother listen to what he was told to do. It was a cold day in hell it seemed. As they all fallowed tamahome into his cozy home and made it larger with magic, usagi stopped at the sight of tamahome father. The man was looking worse for wear and he was quit thin he didn't even have the strength to get to. Tamahome was kneeling next to his father. She wondered what is wrong with him and if there was something she was able to help out to help him. and maybe cure him if she knew any thing of what his illness is. So this was something she was willing to do. Plus they are family to her now. And she was going to make sure the family is well taken care of. But for now she needed to wait till tamahome was done talking to the man and then she was able to do something or think of something or do some form of test to help him.

"Hello father how have you been?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm fine my son. It's so good to see you home. Your always out on some business and we rarely get to see you."

Tamahome father coughed again. While tamahome was struggling to hard to keep a fake smile on his face not to alarm anyone. But inside he felt guilty for not being able to provide for his family and a better life. He loved them all to much but love never pay the bills. tamahome didnt even know that the others was watching him with sadness as if they felt bad for him. his father eyes landed on usagi and had stars in his eyes. Tamahome wondered if she would be able to help his father and see what is wrong with him. but then again she needed to run some form of test. And he knew and hoped she would be able to help him. but for now only time would be able to tell on what she was able to do for his father.

"And who is that lovely lady next to you? Don't tell me that you brought your old dad a gift home, my son I could die and go to heaven."

Usagi giggled and blushed deeply he reminded her of master yamamoto or shunsui even seiya when he is behaving himself., who is back with his mate who happened to be her grandmother. But she had to think it was more than a adopted one at this. but he needed the help that she will be giving him and his family. now she understood why tamahome had a money boner all of the time since he earns it for his family. now she understood completely since she would do the same thing for her family. But she is going to see what she was able to do for him. and see if she was able to help him and cure him. well maybe to see if she was able to do it.

"I'm usagi,. Im a friend of your son. May I ask what I can do to make you a little more comfortable I have given you some potions that are labeled that could help you more." Said usagi

They were all shocked at her words and gesture. They were but poor and of no status why would such a girl and the others like themselves bow to them as a sign of respect. The old man couched and patted her hand.. plus they could tell she was not like them where the money is involved. they could tell that she lived a life of money and given everything. plus they also was able to tell she was royalty but they dont know what sort of royalty that she was. even though the didnt even know that she was their empress. And she was willing to help them. And she and her family who you can tell they are higher up in the world. And they knew that they are not heartless people as well so this might be something good for them. And maybe finally get the proper help they always needed.

"That is not necessary my lady."

usagi only nodded and made her way around the house she fixed up some of the places and looked into the room where they prepared their food it seemed she and some of the others was already planning something for a new home for them. maka was doing plans on her small computer so they could had then over to help her mother out with this. While usagi was running all sort of test and taking blood and so on. She was magically sending thing to the palace to make sure they are going to be properly tested and see if they could make something to get them by until they find some sort of a cure for the poor sick man. usagi just watched the interation between tamahome and his father. they all could tell that they are one loving family. and tamahome seemed to love them greatly but then again he has given alot of stuff to support them.

"How are you my son?"

"I brought home more money. And it seemed that there was more in here so usagi and the others must of did this. But it will be able to get you all by." Said Tamahome

Tamahomes father only smiled that girl was a saint and she didn't even know it. She tricked him son by giving him more money it seemed she accepted them as her family as well. hell he knew the others cared for him as a friend. but he never ever expected that they would do this for him. but he was grateful for the help. now he knew his family would have alot of money for a good while until the next time he has time to go and see them. it seemed that she wanted to help his family. In which he knew he should not take what she offered to his family. But for now he was going to have to since she was able to provide anything to them. hell they could get a new house for them. but for now he was going to have to kick his male pride away and take the help that she was giving to his family. Even the others was even helping out with the money and what was needed. Tamahome knew he would be forever grateful when it came down to how these guys was going to give his family a much better life.

"Tamahome. I always appreciate your work but please why don't you go and make a life for yourself. ? chuei is managing the farm well enough for us all. Why don't you settle down with a bride or something?"

He coughed again while usagi was trying to get some form of what was going on with this man. She and the others could make some sort of a cure for his father. but for now she was able to run test on him that is all she could do. and use the silver crystal to make him comfortable. As well hand potions over to him so he was able to test and see if anyone of them would help him or work for him. Or that he would need to have something made for him that would help him, tamahome only smiled and patted chuei head affectionately. While maka watched the scene next to her mother. something she never knew was like with people like this. But then again her life wasn't easy as well being a princess and a father who cant seemed to keep it in his pants. and maybe has a gay raltionship with professor stien of all people. but then again they just made it a joke since how they acted around each other. But for now she knew this was something that his father needed to get off his chest. And it seemed that tamahome didn't want to listen to his father. And she was going to do something about that now. Since they are family to her and her family since her one daughter is tamahome soul mate. She would provide for them and make sure they are living a good life.

"Father. Don't worry about me and just get better soon. I need to leave now but I'll be back soon I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood up as was about to leave when yuiren clutched to his leg in a death grip. Everyone watched to touching and sad scene before them it was so sad that she didn't want her big brother to leave. the males in the room had to turn away from what they are watching since it was so heart warming and sad. tamahome knew his little sister was going to act like this when he had to leave. he just felt bad that they all had to watch her do this. even though he knew they are all chocked up on it. The poor little girl loves her brother. While usagi had tears in her eyes from the sight before her. She knew how this works with the times her children was like this with her. She smiled at the memory. Minako and some of them others was dabbing at their eyes from what was being said. As well how much this kid didn't want her big brother to leave them. it was understandable when it came down to what was going on right in front of them.

"Please don't go big brother." Cried Yuiren

Tamahome knelt down and kissed the top of her head lightly. As he smiled at her and whipped the tears away from her face he wanted to let her know her big brother was always going to be here. tamaki sniffled he couldn't help himself kids are something that touched his heart. and all off them in this room was feeling the affect of how the kid loved her elder brother. even though he knew usagi and him are the same way. they have always been so close. But she loved all her children. And she wondered what is taking so long for her daughter miaka to show up and join the rest of them. And nuriko as well. It seemed they must of slept in or something since it is taking them so long to meet up with them. they could tell that tamahome tried to do his best to provide for his family. But now they are going to take over since they needed to make sure they are well taken care of and made sure that. And have the best medical care that could be offered to them. and as well to make sure they get a much better house. One that would protect them if anything happened..

"Don't worry yuiren next time I come back I bring you a doll." Said Tamahome

"But I don't want a new doll I want you big brother." Cried Yuiren

They all started to cry and rushed over to tamahome. usagi couldn't hold back the tears and turned away from everyone. Some things never changed it seemed. usagi was sentimental when it comes to kids, minako and rei was dabbing at their eyes . this was just too much for them to watch. but their little moment bubble was poped when tamahome worried voice took them out of their depressing thoughts. As he was trying to get his sister to wake up. usagi face paled and knew something has just happened to make tamahome act the way he was. And it was not a good thing. And it was lucky that they are here with him since they would be able to help as much as they could and hoped they could get the kid back to normal as much as they could, they needed the help and she and her family is going to give it to them. And tamahome will have to just accept that fact. He finally has people who is willing to help him and his family and give them a better life and live a better life and much much more they could give them..

"Yuiren… **YUIREN!"**

usagi rushed over and picked the girl up in her arms, she cursed from how hot she was she need to act fast lucky enough that szayel had his potion kit with him. As he made his way over to the bed with her, she made hermione and szayel help her on this one. she had to get the kid back to a health. tamahome sighed usagi was so useful and he was never ever going to be able to repay her and the others for well they have done for him and his family. but he knew she knew how much he thanked her for all she had done. and he knew that she would never ever except something or none of the others. And they are not going to stop with the help. And he should be grateful for this. But then again he never ever thought nothing like this would happen so yeah he was happy that there was something good coming into his family life and he would be forever grateful to usagi and everyone else. He saw people stacking up food for his family and he didn't know what to thank..

"szayel I need the potions for the flu." Ordered usagi

Usagi grabbed the ones and a few others as well to help with the had to massage her throat to get every last drop down so she would be able to get better quickly. Until miaka bursted through the window to see her mother was trying to help some little girl and.. while usagi and szayel sighed and knew that she was a royal and manors went out the window. Szayel sighed and patted her back to let her know it was ok. She will grow out of this sooner or later. She was just the late bloomer. While usagi nodded and got his message and sending dobby back to the palace to gather more things and potions and stuff.. maka groaned and wondered if her half sister t was never ever going to learn how to do things properly. but then again this was something that they knew that would never ever was going to happened.

"What going on?" Asked Miaka

Everyone ignored her as they waited for the potions to work while tamahome went over to miaka and wondered why she followed him as well cant he do anything anymore with out someone following him. he sighed she is her mothers daughter after all. But it didn't help the nerves that are already shot at this point in time. And he looked over to usagi and knew she was not in her proudest mother moment for her daughter. usagi sighed and looked over to him and he shook his head. This was her daughter and hoped one day she would grow out of this stage. She was a late bloomer and she knew that was something that would take time to have her grow out of some things. But for now she was making sure things are going well for this little girl who is now family to them all. While dobby and another house elfs was helping stocking things and getting moment for them to spend and help out with.

"You….. what are you doing here? You all followed me as well didn't you?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko shrank back and hid behind grimmjow and kenpachi, while miaka tried to disappear into it like the fox faced man. Usagi sighed and wondered if her daughter finally lost it. She sighed and knew this was not the time for her to be thinking in this. Szayel put a arm around her and let her know that her daughter is just a late bloomer and she will come out of this. But then again tamahome was not taking it so well. And felt for usagi since this was her daughter and he took note everyone was over and doing something else. Hell he didn't even take note that his home is being stocked up with things and his family was given money to live on. He didn't even take notice to the odd creature keep popping in and out.

"I'm still here." Whispered Miaka

 **"OF COURSE YOUR STILL HERE YOUR LITTLE IDIOT!"** Yelled Tamahome

His other little sister tanked on his clothing and wanted to know the same question that her other sister had asked usagi and the other females. Miaka looked down to the little girl and thought she was cute. Everyone had to listen to this one since they are going to hear something rather amusing. even though it was the same question they had been asked. but it was funny this time around since it was directed to miaka and tamahome. usagi face palmed and knew what was about to happened. And sadly served her daughter right for the stunts she has just pulled. She sighed and felt her head to start to pound.

"Is she your wife big brother and will make a lot of babies?"

Tamahome pit his hands up and denied it. Miaka was blushing brightly while everyone laughed their heads off about this. These two where the most funniest people they had ever watched. some of them had to hold onto someone. or they was holding on to a object in the room. or was rolling on the floor from how funny this was. while nuriko was making it even more amusing for what he was about to spew out of his mouth for revenge on how he was woken up rather rudely at the ass crack of dawn. Minako and rei patted usagi shoulders since she was not the happy with how her daughter was acting right now. She was acting like she was stupid once again, and was not helping things at this point in time.

"They are practically husband and wife already. They have gone **ALLLL THE WAY.** They had make the maids and staff to replace so so many beds break and so many imprints in the walls and she is her mother.." Said Nuriko

Miakas mother stopped laughing and shot tamahome a glare while tamahome father nearly lost consciousness from what his son had done with a female atleast he is not gay. grimmjow was poking at tamahome father to see if he was still alive after hearing what nuriko had just spouted while he was snickering from what he had just said. but then again there was nothing better than to screw with tamahome since he was somewhat their bitch. usagi just wanted to scare him a bit they could smell that he has not screwed her daughter. Miaka could not believe what nuriko just blurted out in front of her mother and brothers and sisters. How could he be so cruel to her. And tamahome poor father passed out from what he had heard his son do. While tamahome pissed himself out of fear.

"Don't joke like that around him with such a straight face he will believe you and so will her brother." Whispered Tamahome

Miaka went out to gather some water for tamahome family knowing with the kuto raids they would be here so she better follow her if she was needed since everyone here will be able to protect the family. usagi sighed and knew she would have to go with her daughter knowing that the girl would get herself killed one of these days if she was alone. but her luck is that she had her to come along and save her sweet sorry ass. Tamahome was talking to everyone who was not becoming close to him as well. But for now he knew that is family is being taken care of for the first time he was not needed to make money. His family is being cared for by his new family in which he started to call them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and miaka reached the stream they started to talk about how to find the other warriors while looking at the copy of the suzaku universe of the four gods. Something caught usagi's eye as if it was some sort of clue when it came down to the last person who happen to be a pervert was popping up into her head. As if he was one of the warriors. Even though she felt the power that was coming off of him when they met. Well when he kidnapped them she felt the power off of him. So there was something about him that connected him to their group. she wondered if it was that pervert who they met well kidnapped. she was still trying to figure out where she knew that power that he had. maybe he was the suzaku warrior they are looking for. well one of them. and she also have this feeling she other soul mate was one of the suzaku warriors as well. It wouldn't shock her if rubius was another of the suzaku warriors. It was just so him when it came down to how hotohori was reborn as one of the warriors and merged with his past like and now looks like what he used to. Just with longer hair. He even started wearing his old cloths that he had ordered. He even ordered all the stuff rubius always had on. she just didn't know that just yet. as usagi continued to read what was on the scroll before them..

"It says monk and the other says mask." Said usagi

"Hmmm you think that it has to do with the fox face man?" Asked Miaka

usagi never had a chance to reply because there was a scythe that hit the ground where miaka once was. As she transformed into her cosmos form ready to fight to protect her daughter from whoever these people are and why they are after them. she didn't even know what their power was from. So that meant that they are not a part of their area. And probably from kuto. But why would they be after her daughter. It was like she was the only one that they were after. It was just something that baffled her. it was like they found their priestess then started to do this sort of thing to start a war that they would never win. But right now it was not the time to be thinking about this. Miaka was in shock but she made sure she listen to her mother and not move a inch as she went into for and attack affectivlly killing one of the assassins. But the other one disappeared when two hands out of the hat shot a spell at him. Miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock. The hat on her back floated to the ground and a man slowly rose from the hat.

"Your that guy! Mr. fox face!" Shouted Miaka

Miaka name calling ceased when she saw the sad look on the monks face. As if her words hurt him or hurt his feelings. While usagi slapped her in the back of the head for being rude to the monk. But she remembered what he had done and deserved to sap him in the face for his perverted actions when they first met. But then again she did want to slap him but that was for another time. but for good measures she punched him in the face for him and his wondering hands. she knew putting his hands on her boobs was his doing and now out of him saving their asses. Miaka sighed that was her mother for you. She was one to make sure that you get what you got when you are being a pervert even though seiya and a few others has not figured it out to not do stuff like this.

"You priestess of suzaku have responsibilities as a priestess and that you can't keep running away from the. This is no joking matter. You know you are responsible for your own actions. We can't have the priestess who don't know anything. No da. People will suffer on your account if you don't do your job well,."

usagi was about to tell this man off but she heard screams from tamahomes house. She flashed out of the way to go back to the house to save them all from the assassin that was sent for her daughter. She was still in her cosmos form and was ready to kill whoever dared to harm what was hers. So she had to go and save them. she should have killed that assassin before letting him go. but noooooo she had to stop because of the pervert came out of the hat that seemed to have been around miaka neck the whole time. for the love of the moon who knows what the little pervert had been watching while he was inside of his subspace hat. She took not he was able to make others not know he was there. It was something that she was still trying to figure out herself. But then again there was more to the monk than she was even looking into. But she knew that she would have to think more on those thoughts later since she had people to go and save..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi stopped dead in her tracks when she seen her children along with tamahome father and sibling along with her friends and family dangling from some sort of wire ribbon this shall be easy to take down. It seemed that minako and rei's mouth was tied shut so they must of mounted back from what it looked like. this was not something you never ever do was fuck with what was hers. no one fucks with her children and family and gets away with it. so she was going to murder this little shit from kuto painfully. and that is a promise that they are going to suffer from what she was going to do to them. and she was going to kick thoth ass if he don't stop getting turned on by her anger. And bad enough they are trying to kill of her one daughter. So they are alreadly on her list to kill them all off. But those thoughts are for a later time it was time to save her family lives.

"usagi look out!" Shouted thoth

Thoth was clutching his son tamaki to his chest since he was shacking in fear. Just in time to usagi ducked and twirled her heel before digging into the assassin stomach. She knew better to not use her powers at this point in time since guys powers was connected to the others. The man in black stumbled away from usagi clutching his aching stomach he had to admit she was stronger than she looked, but he knew that he was ordered to kill anything that is connected to the suzaku no miko. Who happened to be this powerful womans daughter. But he was going to follow these ordered. this little bitch was one of them that connected to the suzaku bitch. thoth struggled against spirit since they are clung together. he had feelings for the man's ex wife. while spirit who still had feeling for his ex wife.

"You little fool. Do you want to condemn everyone in here to death. Neo queen serenity? Or should I call you sailor cosmos and empress of all of konan?"

"You do not know who you are dealing with now do you." Hissed usagi

usagi was about to attack until the masked monk casted a spell revealing the mark on his knee showing he was a suzaku warrior. While usagi used world shacking and venus love me chain and then used the space sword blaster to kill the assassin off. while the monk let everyone go in which they fell in a pile on the floor. but now she knew where she felt that power from before. she was a suzaku warrior that is why it felt so familiar to her. so now they had another suzaku warrior that is a monk and a pervert as well. so this was going to be fun when he meets the other perverts that they knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The kids where chatting with each other while played with the things usagi transfigured for them, while they all sat down at a table in one of the capsule houses that she had on her. so they all could talk about who and what this guy was. And where he came from. Since he was one of them. so the would love to know him much more better. As well to get whatever information that he has that would help on the whole kuto thing. Since he seemed to know more about kuto than they do. while maka was playing with tamahome siblings. and szayel was making sure tamahome father was ok and giving him some potions to help him out. plus as well run test and get blood samples to see what the man has. As they gave him a few potions to help him out with what he was feeling. It was the best they could do until they find out what he has and what they could give him to help his illness. But then again he has genius on his side and he was going to be getting the best help out there.

"So what do they call you?" Asked Serpico

"I'm Chichiri. And you have a good eye to see through me. No da." Chirped Chichiri

Tamahome and spirit helped tamahome father back to his bed and covered his up szayel would be able to do his job a lot more better. after he was done doing that leaving him to the hands of szayel since he had a feeling the pink haired man knew what he was doing. But he had a feeling they would have to create something to help his father heal from the illness. Even though he has no clue on what in the world sort of sickness his father ever had. But for now he needed to help with everything else and think on those thoughts later. he sat down and join in on the conversation about what chichiri knew about what was going on in kuto. not even knowing that they had a pristess as well. but they didn't know she had not decided yet. But chichiri knew that kuto screwed up when they wanted to kill off kagomes daughter who happened to be the priestess of suzaku. He knew that kuto is not going to survive if they keep going the way they are. But she was going to play with them until she knew the time was right to kill them all off.

"While I was travelling I heard that kuto receive news of the miko and the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos were found in konan. They seemed to be after their own priestess and want the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos for themselves. There were also rumors about getting you on their side as well. So I would watch out if I where you. No da." Said Chichiri

usagi snorted she would rather die than join the side of evil. she lost track on how many beings and others who has tried to make her to go over to the dark side of the force. Or wanted the silver crystal for themselves. Or just want her power as well. It was something she never gets tired of. Even though she has been dealing with this for so many years. Plus she new they would end up killing her since she would never ever turn to the dark side of the force. Even though she did it as a spy but that was for the greater good and that's it. She would never do it willingly plus then again these people would be all dead if they tried. And they are already pissing her off since they are out to murder her fucking daughter. And that don't sit well with her. But she was going to fuck with them until she planned something out to kill them all for the bullshit they are trying to pull.

"Either way they find you a threat to them or a key to power. Both of those are probably right but why are they aiming to kill my fucking daughter." Snapped usagi

"They probably want her dead she is the priestess of suzaku and is the guardian of konan. I've heard during my stay in the palace that konan and kuto are not in good terms and that they are only on stand still. Waiting for the right time to strike the other. All this for power. Now if they do find their priestess and manage to get rid of miaka. Then their quest on power will be finished and they will conquer konan." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at each other lucky they were training the troops back at the palace, something they would not think of during in battle that konan is going to be the most powerful capital in the world. but the thing is how would they end up getting a priestess since they would be to be transported do have this sick feeling that there was something bad that is about to go then again there was something else the missing yui, and with that girl the way she is it was not going to be a very good thing. She was not going to be a good sign if she was a priestess for them. And then again she was already on the boarder of crazy. She was jealous of her best friend on who her mother is and wished usagi was her mother. So there was a point to the breaking point when it came down to stuff like this.

"But where are they gonna find another priestess? They come from where we come from." Said grimmjow

Miaka caught what he had just asked and had this sick feeling that she knew where they would have found another priestess. That is something she don't want to happen if it was true. If yui was their priestess then they would be at war with each other. when usagi gave her daughter a look knowing what she was thinking. She is after all her daughter so what sort of a mother was she if she didn't know how her daughter thinked. Even though it gives her a headache here and there. But this is something they have to do. She called over hailos so they would be able to use him to get them out of the village. She knew this was not definitely good. and it won't end well either. because she had this feeling that tamahome was going to be involved somewhere. Even though she was trying to see what was going to be the fall out of this meeting with kuto. She was not able to see the fact she was not able to see anything was not a good sign. She gave a look to the others so they knew what she was going to do. they only nodded to her and wished her good luck in their own way.

"Yui." Gapsed miaka

Miaka fears where all confirmed. Usagi and her shared a look she had to think of something quick they had to hurry over to kuto and fast if this was where yui was this is not good at all. she gave a pointed look to the others to make sure to not say a word until they knew it was the right time., leader and friend is about to do and knew that this was not going to turn out well. The girl is like a daughter to her so she would try to save her the best she was able to do so. But she didn't know what she is about to walk into. So she was going to try and do her best and get this save mission a go. Plus she would do this for her daughter and someone who is like her daughter. But she would talk one day about blood adopting yui as her own daughter to give her a much better life.

"Guys miaka wants to get some fresh air and so do I." said usagi

usagi dragged her daughter out of the capsule as hailos transformed and jumped on the back of the hailors and took off to where they knew they shouldn't go but the needed to know while miaka thought to herself and prayed that yui was safe. she petted chrono to let him know she was thankful to what he was doing. even though that this was alot for him to do for her. even though he was doing this for usagi . but she just hopped tamahome would not fallow for his own safety and for his family safety as well.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Hotohori knelt in front of the golden figure of suzaku and prayed for the safety of his usagi and miaka and as well as the others. He sighed he knew his serenity woud be able to care for herself. But miaka is the one who they have to worry sbout. His step daughter was something he worried over. And he worried over all his step children. He had been doing well in his training with his father in law's and mother in law he gotten along well with everyone even with his step kids who stayed with him. but he couldn't help but worry about his wife. as he kneeled down before the golden statue with the silver crystal and the dark crystal on its forehead. As well the silver moon clan and the black moon clan on its forehead to show who its royals are. he knew the others understood what he was feeling right now.

* * *

 _"Suzaku. Lord of our proud land. Please guide the priestess of suzaku and the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos your empress and queen and the embodiment of you. And as well I am king diamond as well. I am sure you knew that already. But for they alone will bring peace to konan. They anyone can fulfill their duty to serve you and your people. Please guide them and let no harm come to them."_ Thought Hotohori

* * *

Hotohori opened his violet eyes as he heard two explosion from out side knowing who did that one. It was either one of them did it this time. But that man can eat like their was no tomorrow, hell he nearly lost his hand from trying to reach for something that was in his eating range. he learned a hard lesson on that one. plus he knew for one thing you blow up one of their labs they get pissy. or one of their training rooms in which are rather interesting on the invention. but he sighed there go the bickering again and knew it was the in laws.

* * *

 **"YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled joker

 **"WHAT DID THE TWO OF YOU DO THIS TIME! OH MY MERLIN YOU TURNED CAIUS AND JOKER HAIR PINK! YOU TWO GO AND TURN IT BACK AT ONCE!"** yelled bulma

* * *

Hotohori heard something then it went quiet he shook his head nothing gets boring around here no more. He felt at home once in his life but even so he wanted his usagi his serenity here with him to enjoy this with him. It was nice being back with his clan again. they seemed to very happy. And as well be back with his brother. Sapphire had so much to catch up with him. But now they needed to find rubius then the kings of the silver kingdom will be complete. but all in all he was happy that the palace was so lively now. even though it would been funny to see joker who happened to be king lotor. But to see him have his hair pink. and caius as well that would have been really funny. he sighed and went back to what he was doing. even though he wished to see the pink haired king lotor who is now known as joker.

* * *

 _"Miaka and my serenity is the only ones who can use suzaku power and save all of konan from destruction. But my angel however is valuable asset to her and if she falls under kuto command then we all are doomed. And I shall not live with out her. I doubt that I or miaka will be able to defeat usagi if that happens. Miaka would not be able to kill her own mother. Please suzaku protect them. Most of all my serenity."_ Thought Hotohori

* * *

Hotohori left after he finished praying sohe could get some paper work only to see vegeta being dragged away. While some of the others where fixing it with shook his head and wondered if his mistress was ok. he worried about here while being away from her. even though muramasa and mercilago along with the other two sword spirits was ordered to watch over the young master and mistress's that was here with him.. he saw hotohori kick the one spirits ass for being a stupid ass that he is. but mercilago even agreed with him on that one. but that is for another time when it came down to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and the others._

Tamahome was pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was taking so long. This was something that he was thinking about. There was no way in hell that they were on a walk this long. So there was something going on and some of them knew what was going on as if they were hiding what miaka and usagi was doing. Some of them knew where she had gone off to but didn't want to say anything. usagi was only doing this to protect miaka while they figured if yui was in kuto. She was after all her mother and usagi is a very protective mother. as well she would protect her children until the end of her days. he knew that hailos was not one to be in the power type. He didn't even take notice that there was more of them gone as well. Even though he wouldn't know who was gone as well. but he knew how to use his powers. but then again there is a lot of stuff that he didn't know about hailos he was a complete mystery when it came down to him.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome slammed his fist on the table making some of them look up from their books or whatever they were doing. Tamahome looked at all of them and wondered if they knew where they had gone and if they did why didn't they speak up, szayel arched a brow at the man who is basically their bitch. While minako and rei sighed it seemed that some of them followed them. in which would not be a good thing. But they were more or less going to give more protection. they knew that usagi wanted them to wait a while before saying something. since she had this feeling that something was about to go down that is not going to be a good thing. they didn't even take notice that hikaru and karou along with tamaki, and spirit and thoth was missing just yet. while tamahome growled in annoyance.

"They should be back by now." Said Tamahome

Nuriko eyes lit up from something that she thought of. Even though he didn't know that the others around them knew what was going on. even though it might be stupid. But usagi would be risking her life to go and find this girl who might be kuto's priestess. If that is so then it was not going to end well. But he remembered miaka gasping out a name before usagi made up that she was taking them out for some fresh air but then again it could be worst. and they took hailos since he was able to transform into a large cat. so they are flying somewhere. and they didn't even take notice that a few of them are missing since they can't turn into something that wont even be notice. while tamahome slammed his hand on the table and wondered if anyone took notice of something or what was said. while nuriko was thinking then he snapped his fingers.

"Didn't they mention a name before. What was it I think it was yui"? Asked Nuriko

Tamahome looked over and had to think back when they all first met. There was another girl there with them well he thought It was more or less a guy in girl clothing by the way she looked. he wondered why she would be the one that they would go after. and he sure as hell hoped it wasn't. that girl was creepy and had this weird look about her. but then again he felt this shiver down his spin thinking it was real that she was here. She was something he never ever wanted to cross paths with again. She was a bit on the unstable side and weird. And the odd thing is she was not registered as a woman to him she looked like a freaking dude. And he knew usagi thought of the girl as one of her own. But there was something about her that needed some form of help and help is what she needed.

"Yui is miaka friend. But usagi thinks of her as one of her own." Said Tamahome

Chichiri thought of something that could help them figure out what miaka got her mother and hailos to do with her. But then again yui is her best bet to get her into the capital to save the girl from the seiryuu. since there is something around that the general that is the ass buddy of the emperor is obsessed with the queen of the moon and earth and had been waiting for her to arrive. he sighed and hoped that was just a rumor and something that someone was making up. because for one thing knowing with usagi that the general will never ever survive her anger. She could whip kuto off the map if she wanted to. But she would have to make sure she didn't do that. But he knew that she wanted to do that. Plus it was going to cause them less issues and didn't have to fight a war. But chichiri had this feeling that miaka would not stop at anything to go to kuto to find this yui person. In which if she is their priestess then ir would not end well for her. because they would be at war with each other. So he hoped for her sake that yui is not the priestess of seiryuu.

"Maybe miaka found a connection. No da. We were talking about the kuto priestess when she mentioned it". Said Chichiri

Tamahome eyes went wide from what chichiri had just said. usagi and hailos was walking into a trap and miaka was dragging her mother down into it. He stood up immediately he had to go and stop them before it was to late. and he had a feeling not only her father and mother would be in line to kill him if anything ever happened to usagi in a enemy capital. so he needed to go and stop them before anything happened to either of them. And he knew she would do anything for her daughter. And this is not the thing he wanted to see happened to her. Miaka was not being very smart about dragging her mother into something like this. Oh how he wanted to smack her in the back of the head to get her mother to do something like this. He needed to go and stop her before it was to if usagi blows up kuto wont be a bad thing.

"I know where Miaka was taking usagi and hailos. Nuriko and the rest of you stay with my family." Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome took off not even caring what nuriko and the others had to say. ikkaku slammed his hands on the table this was his friend and he was stuck watching his family then again it might be a good idea. he wanted to rip who ever head off if they even harm her head he would make sure his ass was no longer a virgin with one of the swords when he gets ahold of him.. and he will make sure they would end up dying very painfully. since he knew their father would want in on that one. But he knew that miaka has pulled this for a reason but he didn't like it and none of the rest of them either. But then again he knew that a few more of them are following them since he saw them take off.

"What the hell are you just going to leave us here?" Asked Nuriko

"Speak for yourselves, no da." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked over to see chichiri disappear into his hat and it floated out the door. They all flipped him the bird as well as tamahome for them leaving them like this they wanted to help as well. Serpico and some of the others really really wanted to kicked that perverted monk suzaku warrior ass for stiffing them like this. szayel sighed and picked a book that was laying around and waited for tamahome to return. Tamahome better knock some sense into miaka for taking off like this. She should of known better to not go somewhere un prepared and dragged their mother into it. It was not going to be a pretty sight since they all know yui well enough. If this place is what they hear of this girl could have her brain to be brain washed from them to make her do what they wanted her to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and usagi_

Miaka and usagi made their way over to the bridge they didn't even know where the hell they were had this feeling that they are being fallowed. but she sighed and shook that thought from her mind. Miaka made her way over to a old man to see if they could be able to get some directions. usagi wondered if it was the brightest idea to send her sword spirits back with draco. but then again there was not much she was able to do about it right now. plus he would protect her heirs with his life if anything ever happened to her. She needed to make sure she protect her daughter who was with her with her life. And she felt like she was being followed from a few people. She sighed and hoped it was not who she thinked it was. But for now she needed to find some way to keep miaka to understand what they are going to be walking into.

"Excuse us. But can you point us in the direction of kuto?" Asked Miaka

usagi trailed behind her while thinking her daughter thought this over. Since they are about to go into a land is not friendly to their own. And she knew that she would do anything to protect her daughter. But she knew that her daughter would not stop until she finished finding where yui is. But the sick feeling of doing this is not helping her think straight. She had a feeling that this was going to end badly. And she knew when feelings like this build up in her is never ever a good thing when they do come about. And she is normally correct on things like this. The old man nodded and told them to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end they would find themselves in kuto. They thanked the man and they set off in haste.

"Miaka tell me why we're in such a hurry again?" Asked usagi

usagi was trying to keep up with miaka to make sure she didn't lose her daughter in a place they don't even know about. She sighed and knew that her daughter mind was made up and there would be no stopping her now. Not until she found yui. But there is a feeling that this was not going to end well. And that she was not able to see the outcome of what was going to go down. she had a feeling this was about tamahome and his family. But she knew that they would have help since she called dobby to stay with them so they wouldn't have to do much. plus she knew that the others had a feel on how everything seemed to work now. and they would be able to help tamahome family until they are done with this. but she cant shake this feeling that they are being fallowed. but that was just her mind thinking like that going into enemy territory. Even though she was happy that her mother was coming along with her. But then again she knew this was something she must do. Unless she would not know if yui was safe or not. While miaka stopped and knew that she had to let her mother know why she was going about this the way she was.

"I don't want Tamahome to reach us. I don't want to put him in danger." Whispered Miaka

"What in the name of the moon are you talking about daughter of mine?" Asked usagi

Miaka sighed and had to think back on what chichiri had warned them about. She never wanted to have that happened to the people she loved. She dealt with death all her life with the way her family and friends are like. but she knew there was something between her and tamahome. but she just didn't understand what it was. she just needed to keep them safe that is all she needed to do. while usagi sighed and knew how her daughter was feeling with protecting the ones she loves. she was growing up a tad bit from what she was seeing so far.. and she will protect her daughter from this horror she was about to walk into. And she didn't know if she was ready but she was going to have to be ready for what she was about to face in this land they are going into.

"Remember what chichiri told me? He said that innocent people will die on my account if I and not careful. I don't want tamahome to die for me. It's just too much for me to bear. I cant let him die. He has a family to take care of. I don't want them to suffer because of me." Said Miaka

Miaka was already starting to tear up from what she had said to her mother. it was something she knew she should not be doing. But all she needs right now is her mother and that is it. sure she knew that tamahome was going to speed up to them sooner or later. but it was much more safer if he was back with his family and not leave to come after them. she needed to find yui for herself. And all she needed for protection is her mother. usagi sighed and sadly knew what her daughter wanted. But it was more than a stupid idea. But for now she was going to play along with her child. As she grabbed her hand and smiled she understood what her daughter was feeling though she knew that they are meant to be. She feels like that everyday but this was something they are used to. usagi wondered why she cant get the feeling that they are being followed. she shook her head and had this feeling that tamahome must of found out by now what they are doing. and she knew that he would be coming to find them sooner or later. and she knew that her daughter would not give up until she goes to kuto that she understood to a point.

"All right daughter of mine. If this what you want then we shall go." Chirped usagi

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it. usagi stopped abruptly. while she handed over chrono to Miaka, she looked at her daughter and knew she would not listen to a word she ordered her to do. while usagi eyes started darting around as if there was something in the woods that is going to attack them. miaka knew that her mouther gets like this when there is something dangerous or something that felt dangerous around. she had this feeling that they are being followed and wondered if usagi took notice of that as well. she sighed and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong mama why are you going on the defense for?" Asked Miaka

"Shush. And stay right where you are daughter of mine." Ordered usagi

Miaka did what she was told and that's when a tiger appeared and stepped onto a huge bolder. It was big and its teeth were bared. It looked hungry and the looked yummy to it. but one thing she felt and never told miaka that tamahome was on his way. she felt him a little while back and she knew he was not happy with what miaka was doing. and he should know her by now that she would not give up until she knows and sees the truth for herself. and that means going into kuto so she knew that he would be there soon and maybe just maybe knocked some sense into her mother.

"Miaka move right now!" Ordered usagi

Miaka was paralyzed as she stared at they tiger in horror. Her mother was ordering her to move but miaka remained motionless. The tiger lunged and just as it was about to sink into miaka. But usagi jumped by using flash step in and pushed her daughter out of the way before kicking the animal straight in the face. Usagi glared at her daughter who was on her butt and seemed to have regained control of her motor skills. the girl was going to get herself killed one these days. or have her killed while protecting her sorry ass. even though she was her cousin that doesn't mean that she was going to let her get murdered.

"When I tell you to move you move goddammit!" Hissed usagi

Miaka only nodded usagi let her own inner darkness and anger out. She was taken a back by her mother's tone and knew her mother was not happy with her right now. she knew that usagi should of took her sword spirits with her or she was able to use her power right now. But she was not going to use her powers on a animal. the tiger pinned her to the ground and was going to eat her for dinner it seemed. while miaka gulped down in fear for her mother who was trying her best to protect her and get her to move from the danger. she had this sinking feeling that her mother was playing with the beast. and then again she wondered if she was hiding something that she didnt know just yet.

"Daaaaaaaammmn your breath smells like ass." Hissed usagi

usagi's eyes went wide as the tiger placed a massive paw on her throat. And was about to eat her for its lunch. She hoped and prayed that the tiger would have a stroke or something before it eats her. usagi herself hated spiders so hagrid basically lose a herd of them when she first came face to face with the mutant spider. and she was thinking about tossing her freaking daughter into their hallow ones of these days. unless she died before she even makes it to that point. that was when she felt someone familiar that finally came into the she had to say he was good for something even though she was being strangled to death.

* * *

 _ **"DUCK!"**_

* * *

usagi ducked her head and she felt the tigers weight kicked off of her. usagi inhaled greedily as she clutched her throat and coughed its been a long time when someone or something tired to chock her. Miaka gasped as tamahome stood in front of the tiger. He sent a challenging look at the tiger to attack again. His mark was glowing bright red as tamahome glared at the offending animal. The tiger seeing that he was outnumbered went away. Tamahome looked at miaka and was relieved to see her all that usagi was on the ground from being strangled from the tiger.

"Hey Tama- kin's help me up here?" Asked usagi

Tamahome looked down to see usagi coughing. He held a hand out to her and helped her stand as he kissed her hand to let her know he was sorry. but the dark look she sent him was showing her anger. While she took in a huge breath to help her breath. While she looked down at herself.. she swatted him away since this sort of thing annoyed her to no ends. as she looked down at her outfit and knew she didn't have the capsule case with her extra clothing so she would have to use her daughters clothing for the time being.. she knew that it was going to be rather short on her when she put it on. but it was the best she could do for the time being. She thought this whole idea the last minute for her daughter so this is what she has to deal with. Even though she has put on way worst than a school uniform in which she has not put one on since her Hogwarts days.

"Oh this is just real great now I have to change my clothing. and my trench coat and my favorite trip pants with pink chains and pink mesh shirt and tank top is messed up looks like I have to change into your extra uniform I haven't had a uniform for years, hey guys I'm gonna go and change for a while. Oh by the way daughter of mine please keep a eye on tamahome while I change. Or I will take a rusty carving knife and castrate him with out any pain meds along with making him into a female." Said usagi sweetly

usagi did her best impression of the toad queen they called her dumbridge. as she walked off to the bushed while tamahome wondered what she had just said. Miaka only blushed from what her mother had out right said with a straight face as well. while whoever was fallowing them was watching from their perch not wanting to be notice thank merlin for spells that can do that. she would do it to if he was going to be a pervert. shunsui and seiys and nnotra learned the hard way for peeping. now tamahome and miaka had the time so they could talk about what they needed to say to each other. even though miaka was going to pull a dick move that her twin uncles are known to do.

"What did she mean by a castrated boyfriend?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka sweat dropped and whispered in his ear what her mother had meant. miaka knew tamahome can be dumb when it came down to stuff like she was finished tamahome face drained from any color. He was wishing he didn't ask what her mother had meant, they stood there and fell into silence until miaka decided to break it. miaka sighed and not sure what she should tell him. while she petted chrono to calm her nerves. tamahome wanted to know why she is dragging her mother into something that she should not go into since who she is. and there is a lot of men out there who is obsessed with her by what chichiri had told him. and sadly he was one of them. along with chichiri along side of him.

"Umm hello." Said miaka

Miaka waved at tamahome timidly. She could tell that tamahome was very angry with her. But she did the only thing for his own good. But she had to know if yui was in kuto if she didn't she would always wonder. tamahome wondered why she just didn't ask for him to come along with them. he was protective over the both of them. yeah sure her mother was a deadly woman and was able to murder. but this was kuto and miaka in the priestess of suzaku. and they would want to keep mother for themselves since the queen of the earth and the moon and the most powerful being alive and use her power for their own gain and greed. And most of all do things to her mother she rather not think about. But then again she knew that obsession is a powerful thing and she knew that it could make men do things they should not do. But she needed her mother on this and she was going to risk her mother so she was able to have her by her side in all of this. Her siblings would be mad at her for even thinking this way…

"What the hell were you thinking?" Growled Tamahome

Miaka looked away know knowing he was pissed off at her. But she knew he would if they were found by him and knowing their luck one of the others where the ones to let him know where they were bowed her head in shame from tamahomes anger. Usagi was around and watching them after she had gotten dressed even though if she bent over she would be showing off a bit. But she thinked that minako moved things along rather nicely. that is how short the skirt is of her daughters uniform for her is. while miaka was in a bubble only her and tamahome at this point in time. someone could come and attack they wouldn't even notice. usagi smiled and knew her daughter was somewhat accepting the bond. But she just still didn't know what it was just yet.

"What would happen if I didn't show up? You and your mother would be tiger food by now and then shitted out by the tiger no one would've heard you scream." Growled Tamahome

"We were doing just fine. I appreciate your help but we don't need you. Please go back to your family. I can't endanger you like this. If you keep putting your life on the line you would eventually loose it. I don't want that to happen… not you." Whispered Miaka

Miaka whispered the whole thing she was having a hard time for not even letting him come along with him. And now she had to push him away for his own good. Tamahome realized what she was trying to say. And hugged her to him from behind.. what miaka was doing was dumb to a point. tamahome would be able to help. but then again he didnt know much of this other place and how their warriors worked to other how he wished he was able to do this with usagi. but hell would frieze over if that ever was to happen. as he let her feel all the love he has for her. and how much worry that he had for her as well.. but this was risky even for her. He knew she was doing this for her daughter. And he admired that greatly. But it seemed that she was going to be the main course to the perverts in kouto he didn't want to see that to happen to her. But then again he knew she was a mother and she would do anything for her daughter to keep her safe and protect her.

"You idiot. I'm here to protect you. When you were gone for those three months I couldn't stop worrying about you of every second of every minute of everyday. It was only then I realized how I felt about you." Confessed Tamahome

Usagi grumbled as she had the uniform on it was to short on her. But she had to deal with it since she left the capsule with her clothing in it. While she watched tamahome and her daughter and smiled from where she watched. She missed her hotohori and wished he was with her. she knew her other soul mate was around somewhere. but for now she had to send chrono back with tamahome to play it that they are going to wait for him. even though she cant get the feeling out of her mind that they are being followed by someone that is with their group. but then again it was just her worrying that making her feel this way.

"Hey tamahome would you mind taking hailos back with you. and have his check over by szayel he had hurt himself on the way here. and here give this to my one yumichika..." Pleaded usagi

Tamahome nodded and as he waved for hailos to stand by the horse so he would be able to get a ride back. As tamahome kissed her hand again. but got slapped from even trying that again. as he took the silver bag that was handed to him. he didn't even know what was in it. but all he knew that he had to give it to maka since she was the only daughter there with them. Well beside miaka who is being watched by her mother right now. He knew there was something that miaka wanted was her mother. But she was going to be watched by her mother until he returned. And since the others are back at the palace.. When he was out of earshot. usagi sighed turned to her daughter who looked at her and noticed how short her uniform was on her. even though the ones who are following them nodded to each other and was continued on their way in following them as well.

"We're on our own for now daughter of mine. so lets get going." Ordered usagi

Miaka only nodded and they made haste through the woods and just in time to see a full cart they looked at each other and shrugged and jumped on to it and thought about the first time they were in konan they road one of these things as they does off. usagi sighed and knew that hotohori will be worried about her. oh how she missed her diamond right now. And her rubius. but she would be able to handle her own while she was on this mission. and wondered who in the world is following them. they felt familiar but they are shielding who they are so she didn't find out who they are following her and miaka to kuto, usagi sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance. And she knew this was for her daughter. She was not going to let her go somewhere she knew that wanted her child dead alone. And she will fight and kill to make sure none of them harmed her. And they would learn to not even think of controlling her and making their pawn in all of their sick fucked up crap. And she knew tamahome was not going to be happy when he found out the dick move they have just pulled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

It was dark when tamahome had made it back, now she was searching through miaka horse for her food. handed chrono to szayel at what was going on. maka took what was given to her. she popped back to the palace since it must have been something that is special. while tamahome was searching for food on miaka horse and it seemed that he was played and he had this feeling that miaka made her mother feel bad for her to even do this. since miaka knew that her mother would do anything for was something good mothers do for their children and he knew that usagi is a wonderful mother and would do anything for her children. And miaka pretty much did what she knew to get her mother to come along on this one. And he fear that usagi would be harmed in this. and now he needed to go and make sure that she don't blow up kuto even though it might solve a lot of issues if she does.

"Damn it all to hell. There is no food on this horse." Growled Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide from what he had just figured out. He was just played by both of them. She lied to him to help miaka to go to kuto. He knew that usagi wouldn't do this willingly but she had to since it was miaka and she would do anything for her daughter. and do just about anything to protect her as well.. miaka was basically making her own mother to go into a enemy area and that is not such a good thing with who her mother in. but usagi was deadly in her own right. even though usagi might end up blowing up the place if she was pissed off enough. but the bad thing is that she didn't have her sword spirit's with her he needed to go and find them soon because he needed to make sure usagi was not to do anything stupid. But he knew she was to smart for this. And if anything to happen to her daughter then it was something that he knew she would murder them all and make sure they all would pay.

"Damnit Nuriko I'm gonna head to kuto. You and everyone go back to konan and inform hotohori and everyone else what is going on." Ordered Tamahome

"And why are you going there?" Asked Nuriko

Tamahome had a feeling that usagi is only doing this to protect her daughter from is what her mother does to protect her child. And he knew there was going to be something that would go down. Plus with who usagi is it will be something that would be not good. He needed to go there and make sure she was going to be ok. And most of all miaka. And if yui is there it was not going to be a good thing. Because miaka would want to take yui with her. And if she does that then things would not go over well since yui is supposed to be their priestess. While nuriko was not sure what the hell was going on for the time being and hoped tamahome would be able to explain things to him and the others on what was the urgent matter to make them go and tell the others at the palace.

"Miaka somehow talked usagi into going to kuto to get yui back. Their heading there right now. I have to stop this before it turns out badly or maybe usagi might blow it up we would never know. She would do anything to keep her children safe we both know that." Said Tamahome

"Wait tamahome what about your family?" Asked yumichika

Tamahome stopped for a moment and had to think on how to reply he was going to open up to his new friends and nuriko for something that he never have done with other people before. plus he knew that one who had just asked him that would be able to set his ass on fire. since she was the death god has a temper. and he is protective like the other of usagi since kenpachi was a soul bonded uncle and he didn't want to mess with that man either he kinda creeped him out. but he knew he was a good person. and why does he have a feeling it is not only miaka and usagi was going to kuto right now. And he didn't really want to met king diamonds power for punishment anymore. But he knew that he would not take it so well to know usagi went to protect her child while going into kuto. Even though he didn't even notice that there was more than miaka and usagi going to kuto.

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but my family. Their happiness always came first. That's why I never had a girlfriend. But then miaka and usagi came into my life. I'm obsessed with usagi but miaka I feel love. They wormed their way deep into my heart like the rest of you have. And I don't want to lose her or usagi they are my life and so are the rest of you. but the two of them mean so much to me. And hey minako thanks for giving me the information what I am to miaka. And thinks for pushing it along so I would find out." Said Tamahome

Tamahome didn't why he just said that but he felt it was right. It was an explanation enough for them to understand. While chuei peeked through the doorway of the house. And made eye contact with his brother. Chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely. The little boy only smiled brightly. he was behind ikkaku the other death god in the fight happy group, but he knew for a fact that he knew something that he didn't even know they seemed to be happy around everyone. Plus they have enough food and things and money to last them until they come back to give them more. So yes he was happy to know that they are going to be taken well care of. But for now he needed to get going before it was to late. He might have to kick some ass. But he would do it for fun. And he knew usagi would be doing the same thing as well. But more brutal and deadly since that is who she is when she fights.

"We'll be waiting for you to come back home big brother. Tell usagi that we want to play with her again sometime." Chirped Chuei

Chuei waved happily as tamahome left to go to stop miaka stupidity. While everyone left in a pop draco took nuriko with him as they all left to go back to the capital while dobby stayed with tamahome family. He just hoped usagi would be able to fight until he was able to get there to help her. He knew even for someone like her she had her own limits to a point. And he knew that she was going to fight until the very end to stop any sort of pain or death her family and children and grandchildren. And miaka was pretty much sending her mother into a world she was going to be beating the crap out of people. But for now he was going to try and think that things will be ok until he makes it to kuto to help usagi out in protecting miaka from herself and from the enemy from harming them. And maybe save the girl that they are saving there. But there was a feeling there was something going to happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka_

The man who drove the hay cart invited usagi and miaka into their home to have a meal and a place to crash for the night. while the ones who followed setted up camp for the night. While miaka ate away with joy while usagi sighed and sipped away at her tea. since she only ate something she sighed and wondered why she felt someone or someones was following her and miaka. Maybe she was going crazy with how she has been trying to not get her daughter killed. plus she felt off with her boots and the school uniform that is way to short for her. but it was all she could do for a short notice. while she knew the man looked her up and down.

"May I have another please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka outstretched her bowl. The woman in a simple pink kimono giggled and took the bowl and refilled it. The man was kind enough to let them stay in their home. usagi shook her head miaka was going to eat all their dinner. she made sure miaka used her manners so she didn't give them away for what they are. since they are about to go into a place they knew nothing about and well they are going to have to be really alert. but the feeling of being followed didnt go away. it seemed whoever it was stopped for the time being. usagi laid her cup down to look at her daughter and wondered what she was going to say.

"Where are you heading to again?"

The kind man was only wondering while usagi was going to reply seeing that her daughter is in one of her moods she don't think on what she was about to spew out in front of people on a enemy boarder. It was something you must not do you never know if they are going to pull a dick move on you or not.. She placed her tea cup down and took a bite of her pork bun. so she was able out explain things and not be outted to the people on who they are. and then again they could be spied. she was a spy but she had to be careful being who she is. and miaka most of all since she was the priestess and that she was indeed the empress of konan and the queen of the earth and the moon. yeah that would go really far and really well for them once they outted that one. she sighed and had to speak for her cousin and herself since they didnt need nothing screwed up before they hit kuto.

"We were on our way to kuto to see a friend of our's," said usagi

usagi flinched at the white lie she had just said. I wasn't a lie but then again it wasn't the exact truth either. The man only nodded at what she had said he liked her eyes they were different. but she cant come out and say hey im the queen of the earth and the moon and as well sailor cosmos and top ot off the empress of konan and my daughter is the priestess of suzaku and herself is the embodiment of suzaku or any go for that matter. oh and top it off that they are not even human that would go over sooooo well. Plus explaining how miaka is her daughter that she looked her age. Oh yeah that would be fun and easy. While miaka sighed and knew her mother does her job well. But she understood why she out right lied to them and to save them both the trouble of telling anything. And to make sure they didn't pull a dick move on them,

"Who are you girls anyways?"

"My name is usagi and this is my sister miaka," chirped usagi

After miaka was done with her food they all left to go have a rest for the night. The couple seemed nice usagi even left a message for them if tamahome tried to come and search for them. plus she knew that he would have been able to find out what they are going to do by now. but then again she knew the others had gone back to the palace and inform the others what miaka and herself was doing. her father and spirit would be able to help hotohori to know she would be ok, she knew how worried her diamond gets when she gets stuck with sort of thing. but usagi knew that tamahome would not back away from this he would be coming either way. but she would let her daughter think what she wanted. But for now she was going to sleep as much as she could since she was going to need it tomorrow if she was going to be doing any sort of fighting once they get there. And she knew she was going to have to do fighting since where they are going.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the following morning_

Night had gone and passed morning came swiftly and usagi and miaka managed to get another ride from another kind merchant who was heading passed the kuto borders. After thinking the kind couple. They were off once again to find yui once again and usagi wanting some sort of coffee or energy drink from how early she had to get up this morning. When they finally dropped off they made their way to the gates of the capital. and then the feeling of being followed is back again. usagi sighed and knew that this was going to be a walk in the park since this place is a mega dump. She wondered if they even keep up with the work. It was horrid as if the emperor could care less what his capital looked like. And by the look of it he didn't give a fuck what he thought of it. plus this place was a dump. Don't they know how to care for their capitals..

"What if yui isn't here after all?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had a death grip on her mother's arm she sighed and wondered if she was going to chicken out before they even made it to the gates to get into the capital of kuto to even see if yui was here. she was trying to be brave like her mother. But it was kinda hard by the way this place looked. And it looked like a thought his place was a creepy creepy place and wanted to leave. hell usagi was a tad but creeped out but she hid it well. and she just hoped whoever was following them was going to turn and go back. while usagi sighed and knew her daughter was freaked out from the looks of the place. She seen worst. Hell endymion and james potter would call this place his home if they were alive. But then again she could be walking into a palace that has a emperor that was just like him. but without being a half breed.

"Do you wish to give up and chicken out daughter of mine?" Asked usagi

Miaka head snapped up and shook it violently to tell her no that she wanted to finish this and find yui and go back him. Well usagi knew this was not going to be easy to get in. upon arriving at the gates they were blocked by a couple not so sexy solders. Their armor was mostly of blue and green while konan was mostly red and orange. Miaka cringed behind as she saw the guards. They looked really rough and rather rapey as well. usagi was going to put the family charm on to charm them, she hasn't done something like this in a long time. While miaka wondering what her mother was about to do. So she better to play along with anything her mother does since she was going to be getting them inside of the gates. Plus she never seen her mother put on the charm before. So it would be a rather interesting thing to watch her mother to do. She didn't know how to put on the brief family charm so she never wanted to try it before either.

"Well hello gentlemen. Does there seem to be a problem?" purred usagi

usagi smiled up at them charmingly and winked. she basically dazzeled them it was something that the brief blood line had in them. plus she knew it was also known with demons but she didn't even need to have it since she was already looks like a goddess in her own she was using the empath power she had to enhance what she was doing. usagi can be cruel when she wanted to be. but this was to get them inside of the gates. while usagi wanted as the guards groaned and blush. She knew it worked everything. Hell she gave albus old as dust ass a boner for the moons sakes and that was enough said there. But then again this was something she was going to be doing to get past the gates and get into the palace. So she was hoping it would work for them to let them pass through.

"Nothing at all pretty lady. But we would l like to request you show us your passports."

Miaka eyes widen at the words they had just said, her mother had somehow managed to gain some sort of respect from them, then again she was using the family charm on them and their family had the charm to do having the power of a empath helps one hell of a lot. hell the had their hands over their dammed private parts. so usagi gave them a boner so she did something that was going to get them into the palace walls. hell usagi was even able to give a gayest man a freaking boner and dead men as well. this was usagi she can do anything when she put her mind to this was the way to go, and she did what she did best dazzle aways. So they are going to have to see if it would work or not. She knew that she had learned to do this from two of her grandmothers and minako who was a pro at this sort of thing,

"Passports. Let me go and check me and my sisters things." purred usagi

The guards only nodded and watched usagi's ass as she swayed over to miaka. as she leaned over slowly and wiggled her ass making it more sexy than she thinks that they went off in their uniforms by the sounds of groaning. as she started to rummaged through their things and discreetly whispered things into miaka ear she just hoped the stupid scatter brain will fallow along with her on this one. since she had them eating out for the palm of her hand and that is the way they needed out keep them. She knew her daughter knew she had to do something when things like this happened. So this was going to be a good learning thing for her daughter. While miaka smiled and knew her mother was going to be doing something to get them to believe them. But for now she was going to have to watch. Miaka only nodded slightly. usagi pretended to look worried and had fake tears in her eyes to show that she was going to cry. Miaka knew her mother was good by not this good she even fooled her. plus she is a master spy. and spied with the best of the best as a double agent. plus she was bulma or Harley and the former evil queen daughter for the name of merlin. and as well when she had to protect the world when she was fighting against all the evil she had to do this as well. so she knew what she was doing well enough.

"Oh dear oh my! Oh it seemed those bandits did take more than our money! Now what do we do! What is the world coming to!" Cried usagi

usagi knew how to turn the water works on when it was needed it was something that her mother teached her when she was need of something in battle. and to get her father vegeta to forgive her. but then again vegeta always loved his only daughter so he was a forgiving father and as well his son.. Miaka rushed over and pretended to comforted her. She had to mentally snicker this was kinda fun. While usagi was smirking through her fake tears. plus she knew she passed that down to all of her heirs. But then again her daughter is doing rather well when it came down to the fact she got this off of her. And she has learned well and she felt so much motherly pride in her daughter right now.

"If only of there was still some people who could help us! Why would why!" Cired Miaka

Miaka turned to the bewildered guards having them wrapped around their fingers. Miaka was going to continue the lie and move thing along from where they were right now thinking they had them. plus she had a feeling that her mother was using some of her powers to mess with their emotions. but then again they just hoped they are stupid enough to believe what they are doing since it was something that came out of no where in a short notice. But then again they needed to make sure they would believe them they have to get yui out of this horrible place. It was a hell hole and a dump. Who in their right mind want to live here and want even be born here. But then again it was not their place to judge on what the people who live here wanted to do and be happy in where they lived.

"I'm sorry you see my sister here has had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident. We were only on our way to kuto so we could visit the grave of her departed child. But we where attack by a group of bandits and it seemed that they not only took all out money. But they manage to snatch out passports as well.! Oh the cruel! Cruel world!" Cried Miaka

Miaka tired to sob as well. But usagi was laughing her head off and so it brought tears to her eyes. And she felt so much motherly pride in all of this for what her daughter was doing. plus she was doing a happy dance in her head. she wished muramsa and mercilago and her other two sword spirits was there to witness this with them since they would get a kick out of this. Even minako would be getting a kick out of this. The guards were loss and were about to let them pass but they saw the slight smile on miaka face and immediately seized them before could even walk through the gates. they even lost track of who ever was following them since they started to mask themselves more and more so they didnt even get noticed that they are following since they took notice that usagi was figuring it out.

"You dare lie to us!"

They pointed their spears at their throats. And demanded who they really are. But then they noticed something that could be of some used to them the way they were dressed. as they molesty was looking at usagi not miaka. she knew her appeal to men but they are not her type and she had two soul mates. so they better stop eye fucking her like they are unless they will have their eyes burned out for event hinking about what they are thinking. But now there was something interesting that they are thinking about. Thank the kami for the fact you are able to read a mind. While miaka looked over to her mother and wondered what she was thinking right now. But for the time being she was going to follow what her mother was going to do and see how it was going to work out well she knew her mother would kill if she needed to.

"Their clothing are really odd."

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu?"

usagi just had a light bulb appear over her head for what she just thought of something that could get them in. and she is going to hell for even doing this. But this is for her daughter and yui. It is leaving a bad taste in her mouth to even do this. plus this was stupid enough to believe this. and she was going to out on who she really is so she might as well swallow her pride. and her daughter better be grateful for this since she was going out on a limb for her like she did with harry during the war. oh how her life was going to end in her daughter hands one of these days for all the shit she do for the girl. but then again she loved her children all of them and would do anything to protect them. even if that meant to give up her life..

"I thought you were morons but I now see that you both are well trained. I am the queen of the earth and moon neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. and my daughter here is the priestess of seiryuu. Were going to the palace to pledge out allegence to the country but since you wont let us pass. We'll head over to konan." chirped usagi

Usagi was proudly announcing this plus miaka hoped that this planned work. as they started to walk away but the soldiers stopped her before they could even leave. This might get them a higher up rank in the military if they brought these two to the emperor. and wondered what the fuck is wrong now since they are stopping them. it was annoying as fuck she just gave them candy out of her hand since they now knew who she was does she have to transform to prove this or something, while miaka was thinking this might work. But for now she was going to watch her mother do the job. She knew she was the best in what she does. But she knew her mother would kill them if it meant that what needed to be done to get them inside. Plus she knew her mother was getting annoyed with them.

"How do we know this is not just some sort of trickery?"

One of the soldiers pointed the spear at usagi's throat. But usagi did not flinch or show no fear she had far worst things pointed at her and stabbed into eyes sparkled her mother was awesome she was such a brave woman and her hero. This showed how brave her mother is. And now she was hoping she would be like her one of these days. So what is this going to do to her thinking to push feat into her. Suddenly before she could use impero the two monons were frozen in place. usagi shifted her eyes to see chichiri she sent him a wink to show him her he sent her a sad smile as if he knew who was following her and miaka. she smiled mentally she was able to rely on that pervert when the time came it seemed. plus it seemed he knew what he was doing.

"We can't move."

"Come on," ordered usagi

Miaka only nodded and fallowed her mother. They had not taken five steps away from their place when another group of solders were coming their way. One of them was wearing attire that was different from the others that symbolized his higher rank among the others. Miaka gasped as she saw the mans bright blue eyes. usagi felt the power coming from this man seemingly trying to push against her own. But she was not going to fall for this, she traced the source to the man with blue eyes. His face was half covered by a blue silk cloth an on his head was a a strange looking helmet. She could feel malice hate radiate off him and another one it was classified and sorrow and sadness and lonliness. She could feel this mans desperation and his sadness and pain under all that evil and cold demeanor. It seemed that he even masks his emotions from himself, usagi felt some sort of pity and curiosity starting to bubble up inside of her. she hated having the power of a empath sometimes.

"g-general! Where frozen!"

usagi eye's snapped back to the strange man and know knew he was the head of all the military and causing her own lands trouble this was the dick who was trying to kill her lands. but she felt him study her since she was battling with his power against her own. Thinking the fool think he was able to pull a face one on her. she arched a brow at him to let him know what he was doing with his pushing power onto her. thinking it making him all big and bad. he had another thing coming to him it was not making him nothing in her books. But she was worried for her daughter safety and she knew people like this man would hide what he really is to get them to do what he wanted. She was not buying what he was showing on his face. While miaka clung to her mother to make her feel safe.

"By a simple spell how pathetic."

By the mere narrowing of his eyes the general had dispelled the magic and maganged to free his men from their unmoving state. Chichiri nearly fell out of the tree but knew he had to watch out from this man,. usagi sighed and knew he was showing off to push fear into the soldiers. it was something the endymion and a lot of other evil bastards had done in the past. so she knew how to deal with this little bastard and make sure he was not going to show nothing to him. since he thinks he big shit sill. And he was not even impressing her from that little trick. Miaka knew her mother was getting annoyed and hiding it well. But for now she was not moving from her mothers side and making sure she was not leaving her side not once while being here. This man was creeping her the hell out.

"Now tell me who are these female's?"

"silver odd haired one claimed that she is the queen of the earth and the moon neo queen serenity. And as well sailor cosmos.. And who had a miscarrieage and who had been left by her husband while the other one Is her daughter here is the priestess of seiryuu."

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH ASS DICKLESS MORON!"** Growled usagi

usagi punched both of them these men are stupid for the moons sakes cant they tell when they were being lied to for fuck sakes. While the general watched with interest. and he had to say it was hot to see the small female to do this. and he sensed something about her he just didnt know what it was. And wished she was the grils that he was waiting for the girls he fell in love with from her stories. but he needed to be sure if she was the one who had been waiting for since he was a child. Miaka is here and she is her only child of hers was with her right now. Well that is what she hoped right now. She knew how some of her children love to follow her sometimes so she would not be shocked on if they did follow them here.

"I thought you were smarter than that. You filthy perverted creepy guards. But I guess I was wrong. In case you haven't noticed I never had a miscarriage my husband never left me. And yes she is my daughter! Grow a fucking brain!" Hissed usagi

usagi was poking her finger into the guards chest as she ranted from her anger. It showed that she was indeed vegeta and bulma and the former evil queen daughter with the temper she has. As well the joker and Harley quinns daughter who happened to be king lotor and queen hagar. The poor guards pissed themselves from the anger and the look of death on her face, the general had never ever seen the guards piss themselves from a mere female before. so there is something to look into on who her claims are. if she is not then he would kill her or just keep her around to warm his bed at night. Miaka face palmed there her mother goes letting her anger out. While the male was watching her and looking at the picture of perfection not sure how the other one is the daughter of this one.

"Tell the emperor that we have found the priestess of seiryuu. We will be arriving shortly with escort."

The scout nodded and rode off after her daughter was in place and told her she would be there soon as she was able to be. The priestess of seiryuu was indeed important. But the queen of the earth and the moon neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos is what he wanted for himself. He had been waiting to make her his. He loved her since he was a child and now if she was her she will be his. and he will find a way to make her his even though it might end up being his life there. but he had to try he waited far to long to make her his and wanted to keep her for himself. He wanted to know how she was the daughter if this woman. And he wanted to know how that even was possible. But then again if she is who she said she is. Then what the claim was true. But then again there was something else. But he was not sure what it was just yet.

"We shall escort you both to the palace."

Miaka made a bold move and nearing him so she would be able to go and find yui she and mother didn't plan this far so she was hoping that the general would be nice enough to let them go. but then again it seemed that he was not going to let them go to far it seemed that they might have to follow through with this even though it was not the best of ideas that she had came up on. but then again she might get in a good fight and maybe a few bloody ones as well. She knew she was going to be doing something once she enters that filth hole of a palace. Not even looking forward to it. The things she does for her children.

"Um you see where kinda busy at the moment. We're kinda looking for a friend of ours so if you be so kind and we shall be on our way." Said Miaka

 **"LET ME THROUGH! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Screamed Tamahome

Miaka looked over to see tamahome there trying to get through while usagi only arched a brow at him in wonderment why in the world he was acting the way he was and not kick their asses. she wondered where chichiri was at since he was supposed to be helping out with this. and knew that tamahome will not give up until he got them out of here. but she was able to protect her daughter even if it meant her life. so she better not show nothing that they knew him. then they would be in load of shit then. Miaka sighed and knew that she should of know. While her mother looked at her and laid a had on her head to let her know It will be ok. She was there for her and hoped she would be able to get in and out of here safely.

"Where is your passport?"

 **"I DON'T HAVE ONE DAMNIT! STAND ASIDE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was trying his hardest to get pass the guards at the gate. And he was really creating a big scene. Miaka clinched her teeth angry that he didn't even listen to a word she told him. Usagi looked at her with sympathetically at her daughter knowing that she had to make a choice out that she was the priestess of suzaku and that man is a suzaku warrior. even if the fool on the horse has not figure that out yet. since he has the same feel to what tamahome and the others feel with the type of warrior that they are..

"I have changed my mind lets go." Said Miaka

The general only nodded and ordered another one of his men to let miaka ride with them. He urged his horse forward and stopped in front of usagi who looked up at him. It actually surprised him that this girl had an unusual pair ice blue eyes. Someone else is odder than himself so he wasn't alone in the eye color department. Also this girl shows no fear but harbors mere curiosity. He held out a hand to her. And she sighed before placing her one in his. Her hands were so soft and gentle she had warmth. she helped herself and mounted the horse like a pro. This lovely angel was sparking his interest by the minute as they rode off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had gotten usagi's message for him and he was beyond pissed. Didn't that girl understand that he cared for both of their well being greatly. Doesn't she know that he loves her? When he reached the gates he wasn't allowed to pass because of some stupid passport. He was about to kick their asses to hell and back. But chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him. he might be lucky to see her blow up the place. but what the fuck is chichiri doing here, wasn't he back with the others. But she was not going to let anything happened to her daughter. But he needed to get in there to help her out. It was what he needed to do. But he knew she was going to destroy who ever harmed what was hers.

"Oh please don't mind my lover here. Hes been at the bottle again a HUGE drunk. No da. Hes crazy what hes talking about hes delirious. No da. Come along hunny bun lets go home and have hot wild sex." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri dragged him into the bushes and sighed that they would believe that. While tamahome looked at him like he was bonkers or he lost him mind for thinking they were gay but then again it was a good placed a barrier up he didnt need to have them found this soon. but then again there was alot of stuff that is going to go down. other than usagi about to kill or blow this place up if they didnt watch what they do and say around her. But for now he knew that she was going to have to hold things down. Chichiri knew something else there was not only usagi in there. He knew thoth and spirit tamaki and hikaru and karou sneaked in behind them. And in a cat form in which he had think was kinda neat.

"Chichiri what are you doing?" Asked Tamahome

"Shush it will you. I believe they are taking miaka and usagi to the emperor of kuto. They were just escorted away by the bad thing is one of her sons, and two of her ex husbands followed i was not able to keep up with them. So yeah not only miaka is her only child in there so is her sons. And the father of her son." Whispered Chichiri

Tamahome looked at him like he was nuts for what he had just said. They were the priestess of suzaku and the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos, and other than that usagi is also the empress of konan. so yeah such a smart move you perverted monk. let her walk in and maybe end up blowing the place up even though a huge plus on their part of that happened. but they knew she would not do it right away even if it meant to end of the war. and the bad thing is from the ones who followed this was not going ot go well if one of them get hurts. then kuto will not be no more if that happened.

"Say what?" Asked Tamahome

"It's dangerous to just walk in. no da." Said Chichiri

Tamahome just had to sit and wait it out until they were able to go in and save the two. Well if usagi didn't kill everyone in the palace and then blow it up right after so they just had to wait and see. but they both knew that she would be able to take care of herself, it was miaka they have to worry about. if she outs who she is or let the scroll drop they are all doomed. and then again maybe usagi would be able to make sure that would not happened. since she would rather die to have her daughter hurt. But for now they have to wait and see when the right time it was to get inside of the palace. Tamahome sighed and didn't like this idea of playing the waiting game. But if that is what they have to do then so be it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Miaka_

Miaka walked towards the emperor who was sitting on his throne holding the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods. He was butt ugly man looked a bit rapey as well. He had a beared and a mustache. Hes the most uglies man she seen hell this man made frieza look hot. hell it even made cell hot and that is saying alot. even though she wanted to gag at the ugly old man who looked like he was a pervert and swinged both ways. and maybe screwing the general even though her thoughts are not far from the truth on that one. Oh why couldn't her mommy be with her. She wanted her mother by her side right now. This man was creeping her the hell out. While the hot general was next to her the whole time didn't help matters much.

"Well if it's isn't the priestess of seiryuu. Well nakago do you believe that she is the priestess?"

The general now known by the name of nakago took off his helmet. Waves of golden hair flowed over his shoulders and his piecing blue eyes became more prominent to miaka all in all he was one hot man. miaka was gawking at the hot ass blond blue eyed man that was in front of her. even though the man was deadly in his own right. even though she didnt even know he was one of the seiryuu seven. but she would have to keep this up until her mother gets here even if it might end up with a few dead bodies along the way. oh she knew her mothers calling card rather well. So yeah she was going to be coming in sooner or later. And maybe kick the shit out of some people as well and that was something she did best.

"It is possible." Said Nakago

The emperor laughed like a mad man after hearing what nakago had just said. It seemed that pleased him greatly not even sure why but it did. Miaka shivered from the way he was laughing. and miaka was about to find out how much of a pervert this emperor is with his little rant he was about to do. since usagi was listening outside of the door and not even letting them know that she was even there until it was the right time to come in. or get pissed off and stomp in like her father and mother normally does with they are pissed.

"Now we have nothing to fear! Now that we have found the priestess of seiryuu we no longer have to worry about that little twit priestess od suzaku! That little brat and his wife who rules konan will soon bow down to me and his wife will become my whore I will fuck her right in front of him!"

 **"NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"** Yelled usagi

Everyone heads turned to see a very pissed off usagi who looked like she was about to blow up the palace from what she was dealing with. and as well she needed to get rid of her annoyance somehow. But she does not like this emperor. She stood at the entrance of the room looking like she was going to kill everyone around her. And then blow up the palace right after wards. Then again this was vegeta daughter. Miaka was vegeta granddaughter As she went over and took nakago by his shirt and yanked him down to face her so she was able to tell him off face to face. he was going to know that she killed some of his guards since they basically got all grabby hands on her. and they learned the hard lesson when it came down to being a pervert around her..

"I can't believe that you just left me out there to collect dust you blond head moron!" Growled usagi

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here." Said Nakago

usagi narrowed her eyes and snorted from what he had just said, well those guards are dead so she better put that out there to the monon. While nakago was enjoying her anger greatly even though the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on. even though the emperor had to say the new female was hot as hell. but he was wondered what the hell she was bitching about and never would he thought of seeing a female manhandle the one man he knew could kill her.

 **"THE HORROR! THE HORROR THIS PLACE AS NO SYMMETRY!"** yelled kid

 **"KID GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!"** yelled thoth

usagi groaned of course they followed her and how did she not even notice. as the throne room doors was kicked open to show a egytion god two of her sons and ex husband standing there. nakago arched a brow at who in the world these people are as usagi was jumped on by a blond one. the emperor was confused at what the hell was going on when it came down to what had happened. who the hell are these people and who are they to this woman that they didn't even know who she was at this point in time. even though he would like to know. Bad enough her daughter was here her freaking sons oh this is real fucking great. Miaka sighed and knew that this was something to be expected of her siblings.

"thoth what the fuck you stupid ass! how the hell did they get you to go along with this! and spirit and you as well! Bad enough I have miaka here and now her brothers are here to oh this this real great three of my kids and as well grand kits." growled usagi

"come on babe you know what happen when they give you the puppy eyes. they got that from you! And so did miaka who has it down pact with your puppy dog eyes." ranted spirit

"tamaki got me with the eyes!" said thoth

miaka sighed and seen that nakago was confused at what the hell was going on. usagi put a hand up for the time being she had something to do. she had to tell off this pervert and then scold her ex husband. And her sons. in which one of them are passed out from his OCD attack. spirit smirked oh he knew what was about to happened he yanked them all back and stood next to miaka who narrowed her eyes at him to show them wondered what in the world are they doing here. and if anything happened to any of them that was going to be not a pretty sight. Her two brothers and nephews are here well this was real great for their mother.

"Those stupid perverts where trying to have sex with me. So don't be surprised when you see a group of dead bodies in the hallway. I suggest you tech your men proper etiquette. They're going to need it." Hissed usagi

 **"YOU TELL HIM MAMA!"** cheer tamaki

 **"YEAH MAMA TELL HIM!"** cheered hikaru and karou

usagi huffed and hand flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking over to her daughter and the others who looked at her like she had gone crazy. Then again this was vegeta daughter and his children passed down his temper along with their mother. while nakago was soooo turned on right now. even though spirit and thoth was in the same boat. never in his life ever met a female who was able to be so forceful and it was so hot that she was. and he hoped that she was neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos since he had a feeling she was a wild one in the sack. Spirit sighed and so did thoth they both face palmed they knew their usagi very well. While tamaki pulled his sister over to them and make sure she remained with them so she didn't get hurt.

"What did you do dearest?" Asked spirit

"What would you have done when a bunch of perverts tried to molest you? and mind you spirit you should know me well enough." said usagi

spirit sighed and shook his head as well did thoth. Miaka thought for a while on what she had just asked. Then again she would have done the same thing that her mother had done. She did have her mother anger issues as well so what could she say. And then usagi turned to look at the emperor who was looking at tamaki as if he was candy. she narrowed her eyes at the old fool for staring at her son like that. now it was this fools turn to be told off. since what he was doing and how he handled things and how he thought will be his end. and his own capital end as well. since he was stupid and thinked with his dick for another thing.

"And for what you have said about the emperor of konan.i wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean have you really met the guy? For all you know he maybe more than what he letting on. And his wife would probably kill you so if I where you I would watch on who you talk shit about you butt ugly ass face moron. oh if i were you and if you wish to fucking live you better stop eye fucking my son at once. because it will get ugly." Hissed usagi

"i think you might want to listen to her. i know what is able to do." said thoth

"oh yeah i would watch out and stop looking at him like that if you value your life. and you blondy stop eye fucking her at once." hissed spirit

The emperor looked at her and ignored the insults they just used on him. While nakago was holding in his laughter from what she had just said now one not even him had the guts to stand up to the emperor before. oh he hoped she was neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. If she is what she says she is then she had balls. she was the most brave female he had ever met. and for one she was forceful with him in which not one soul was like that not even females. and what she had just did with the emperor was the topping to it all. and this was something else that boy was her son. he was a beautiful boy. but there was something else in his eyes. the same look he has in his. and who are the two males who talked to him they way they did.

"And you know this how?"

"It don't take a genius to know that you should never underestimate your opponent. So I would suggest that you should take lessons from your general many has died who tied to harm my sons and daughters. so i would watch it you low life human your blood don't even appeal to me to drink it is lowly for my standars" hissed usagi

usagi nodded her head over to nakago who was trying to maintain a straight face. She talked back to the emperor with out a ounce of fear. an said emperor deared to eye fuck her son. she reminded him of how his mother defended him. she was the one who would bare his children. since the blond one showed the beauty of what she gives birth to. and he didnt even know who the other two the twins are to her. and the one who passed out over something he forgot what it was about. The emperor was seething in anger from what a female had just said to him. nakago hid the blush from what she had just said about him. he was flattered that she thought so highly of him. but then again she was probably saying this to piss off the peverted stupid emperor oh how he wanted to murder him he hated what he had done to him since he was a kid. while spirit and thoth glared at the fool who dared to look at her like that.

"I should have you killed for your disrespect. You insolent woman."

"Oh bring on ugly ass mother fucker. Want to try I have some use of therapy right now and a lot of anger and annoyance to take you on the,. And by the way you should know that attempting to kill me would not be the wise thing?" Hissed usagi

The emperor let this temper get the best of him and ordered that this girl be sentenced to death. The soldiers were already surrounding her. Miaka was speechless maybe their mother was more pissed off than she thought. Miaka watched in horror as the soldiers attacked her unarmed mother. While usagi stood there like nothing was happening, nakago was against this but he too was curious what this girl was capabilities cackling darkly.

"if i was you i would back away and let her get this out of her system." said spirit

"yeah she is well what you can say deadly when she is in mama bear mode. and she is rather protective of her heirs," said thoth

as the first soldier tried to slice her head off. She merely jumped and landed on his sword and kicked him in the face. Breaking his nose and neck as blood spattered all over the place. Then she swooped down and kicked another soldier up in the air and let him sail acrossed the room and hit the piller busting his head opened. She saw two of them trying to aim at her heart but she dodged them causing them to piece each other before falling to the cold floor in their own puddle of blood. usagi even laughed darkly as she kicked another man in the face in midair. Usagi executed a roundhouse kick as three soldiers charged her all at once. She had grabbed a dagger from one of the soldiers before she sliced one of them throat. Also with being a light show since she was using her powers as well. And then sliced one of their stomachs open as their guts fell out. Once she was done she looked at nakago and the emperor proving her point. While miaka face palmed from what her mother had just done. while tamaki smirked at his mother in her dangerous mode. while hikaru and karou cheered their on. kid was still passed out. thoth and spirit was in the same issue with nakago. As the silver crystal glowed and brought the ones she killed back to life well expect the ones she want to kill.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nakago snapped out of his own thoughts that was the most hottest thing he had ever seen in his life time. And she also shocked the emperor as well it seemed that she was full of surprises. she was here right in front of him. she was there neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos was here finally. and the proof that she had just showed was good enough of the silver crystal. he was going to have to tell the emperor who she was since she revealed herself. but he knew that she would not do what he wanted her to do since she was indeed married to the emperor of konan. she didnt think he knew but he knew all to well. and he had the feeling that these two are connected to her some how. and the young boys he wouldnt dare to touch or harm. that is something he knew better from what the emperor had done.

"She is what she says she is. And that performance is sufficient enough." Said Nakago

"yeah stupid enough to not take her word on it." mumbled spirit

The emperor only nodded before smirking darkly he was the lucky emperor at this point in time. He was about to sign another death warrant for what he was about to announce to usagi since no one forced her to do their bidding. it will be their end when they have tried. since so many has tried and was no more. and this pervert emperor will be no different. while she was glaring at him for the stupidity that he should know she was the empress of konan. she knew that the blond fool knew. and the others who was with her was laring as well. but those violet eyes are just lovely.

"This is just brilliant. We're unstoppable now!"

"our otherm will not be used as a weapon. If you do not wish to have a repeat of what happened to your men. I would not force our mother if I were you. It would be bad for your health ugly bastard," hissed hikaru

"you lowly human i think i would watch who you are talking to. even spirit over there he is even able to kill everyone here." hissed karou

Everyone in the room felt chills run down their spines with the venom that dripped from their words, spirit placed a calming hand on their shoulders to calm them down before this whole room would be dead along with the palace plus the didnt need this place blown up until they found yui. usagi rolled her eyes she wasnt going to blow up the place. but her sons she knew all to well would. they wanted to see what they are going to do. and how they are going to bring this on. since they are weak to what they have back home. well not like they even knew that yet.

"Of course not. We wont force you."

Nakago decided that this was best time to bring in his other gift. Well one that he had been hiding for a few months now. So this will bring the truth out to see who the one girl is they already knew what usagi was well almost that is. plus he wanted to have her tonight and every night. even if it meant chaining her to the bed until she finally gave up. but he knew it was not going to be easy she was a spit fire and she was going to be hard to manage to keep her to be his. Thoth and spirit knew that look all to well and they would be dammed if they see this man would do something like this. Well if he even survived that is.

"Your highness. There is another one I would like you to meet, I think you shall find her rather interesting." Said Nakago

Through the curtains came a girl dressed in the same uniform the two other girls had on but she had short blonde hair and looked more boyish. Miaka and usagi eyes went wide from who they were seeing. as did the others. she was here so the fun that usagi and the others basically had was all for the shits and giggles. all they had to do was get the fuck out of here soon as possible. but why did yui look like she was so had this sick feeling that threw as going to be something that is going to go down. And when she has that feeling it was never a good thing. So she was going to have to see how this plays out.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui eyes went wide in shock at who she was seeing wondering if she finally had gone crazy. And why was usagi in a school uniform she hadn't been in school since she was like 10 years old she was a genius well the whole brief family is. that whole family was all smart. hell trunks was not even in school that long either. but then again she was always there when they needed help with their school work, plus usagi was like the mother she never ever had. but who are the others with them. this was something that she was not expecting. She wanted her to be here mother so badly. But she knew for a fact something she would never have but then again maybe she would get wish one day. But then again she was trying to figure out who the others in the room with them..

"Miaka? Mama usagi? who are the others?" Asked Yui

Miaka had wasted no time and ran straight into yui. Hugging the girl like mad and dropped her pack in the process. Spilling some of its contents and the scroll of suzaku was there for the eyes of the whole throne room. usagi nor the others didn't noticed and waked more calmly before smiling and offering a welcoming hug to yui. The three of them enjoyed that they were together once again. yui hugged her longer since she was close her as family. one thing that she would never ever give up is usagi. yui looked over to the others and wondered who in the world they are. this was something that was confusing to her she seen the twins before and the red headed guy. but who was the blond headed guy and the other one. and the one passed out on his back.

"Well? Who among them is the priestess of seiryuu?"

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll from the discarded bag and picked it up. He untied the string of the parchment before he started to read it. The emperor waited to see what nakago had to say, and he had to say this was not what he was expecting. well with the neo queen serenity kinda put it out there. but then agian the scroll just seal the fate of the suzaku no miko. but for the moon queen she will be chained to his room until she came to her senses in accepting him as her lover. he could care less about the others as well.

"Your majesty she carries the suzaku scroll of the universe of the four gods." Said Nakago

Miaka head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes. usagi released herself from the embrace and was about to grab the scroll from the general. But he had it out of her reach. All she could think of is oh shit where fucked. spirit and thoth was there with her to battle it all out with her. while tamaki and hikaru and karou as well kid was on thoth back he was still able to protect if he was on his back. while nakago was going to kill the two males. but the kids he would not harm unless it has to be to get her to understand what he wanted her to understand. but his woman is here and she was completely deadly and enough for him,

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Miaka and yui held each other with hikaru and karou and tamaki in front of them protecting them. usagi in cosmos form, spirit and thoth with kid on his back with liz and patty in gun form since that is how they traveled with him. they did their best to try to protect them from the oncoming chaos.. Nakago had read the scroll of miaka and saw right through them. He eyed usagi carefully knowing she is deadly and sexy. He nearly smirked the woman of his dreams is right in front of his. He loved her determination in her ice blue eyes. There was still no fear in her but surprisingly there was no hatred at least none that was directed at him so that was a good sign in his case. Nakago then looked at miaka who was clinging to lady yui and looked back at him in understandable terror. while the two males by her sides glares at him and must knew what he was thinking.

"I suspected it by the way this girl was dressed." Said Nakago

Nakago was still looking at miaka as if she was the low life in the room. in which the low life is the emperor far as they knew about all of this. thoth noticed this had not included them in his suspicions. The emperor did the most predictable thing ever. Well to show how stupid he really was. and that will be his end. and they will make sure he knew who he was dealing with. and it wont be a fun thing to deal with. well it will be fun for them since the hated the bastard. and he will know how much they hated him if they was not protecting them miaka and yui. they would have gone all slaughter fest if they were not with them. this place would be full of gore ass blood and body parts and guts.. but he knew this was a bad thing when you fuck with her children. And which miaka. Tamaki and death the kid with liz and patty in their gun form since they were able to travel with him in all sorts of ways so they were there when he needed them. they were there to help as much as they could when it came down the issue they were having.

"Seize that girl!"

The emperor pointed at miaka as if she was the low life who was messing up his palace. Even though death the kid already had done that with his three brothers. Well other than painting all sorts of things all over the walls. Something that would piss the old pervert emperor off when he was able to see it. Soldiers started to surround them, while usagi eyed each of the soldiers and nakago before she planned on a strategy. while spirit and thoth was doing the same. they looked at the soldiers in front of them and saw that they was blocking the nearest way towards the exit. they knew there was no way to escape without some sort of distraction. Just her luck when a soldier entered the throne room., usagi and spirit smirked it seemed tamahome timing was perfect to come and help them out of this. Well until they think of a way out of this hell hole they call a palace. Hell edymion and james potter had better taste than this fool. And knowing her sons they probably did something to their walls. Since it was their calling card to people like this. The best thing is that they would never ever wash it off because they have some sort of spell that makes it last forever. Something that she has been proud of with their inventions.

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be some intruders that have broken through the main gate."

Usagi in her cosmos form and thoth smirked tamahome just gave them the green light to get miaka and yui to a safe place until they find another way to get the hell out of there they had to get them away from this place but they wont be able to go all out with the way yui and miaka is clinging to her as a life line. they knew what yui thought of this was not the time to be acting like this. they needed to get them to a safe place. and tamahome as useful at he is gave them the opening so now it was their time to go. Miaka made sure she listened to her mother. While yui was happy to even be around the woman she wished was her mother. While thoth and spirit eyed her there was something off about this girl but they would not speak of nothing at this point in time,

"This is our chance." Whispered usagi

Miaka and yui looked at them questioningly but got the drift when thoth swiftly connected with a solders jaw. As he fell down to the ground. usagi and spirit punched another one before grabbing onto miaka who was gripping yui tightly. hikaru and karou picked miaka and yui up and fallowed their lead and went out the door. Nakago looked back and saw them escaping. they ran as human as they could. their was not much able to do much since they didn't know their way around the palace so they would have to find a place to hide and think for a while to make sure they get out safe.

"Go after them but make sure that the lady Yui and queen serenity is not harmed." Ordered Nakago

* * *

" **YES SIR!"**

* * *

The soldiers started to scatter in the group to search for the three girls and men. As they cursed at all of the things that was written all over their walls. Even though some of them was rather insulting. Calling their emperor gay and a dick sucker. They had covered most of the hallways and searched most of the rooms and closets they found two of their fellow guards doing each other in one of them so they would not wanted to think on that one again. usagi and the others made sure to put a spell on them that they are not able to be detected until it was it was safe. then again the feeling she kept getting was not a good one. and it seemed that she was not the only one who was getting this feeling as well. this was something that was going to go down one way or another even if they tried to stop whatever was about to go down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

thoth found a room dark enough they could hide in it was filled with antiques. A guard had peeked once in the room but due to the darkness he saw none of them. When the door was closed again they let out a sigh of relief. they all let the spell down and now they was able to think and plan something out. but the is they nagging feeling that something it going to go down and happen is bugging the hell out of them. Yui had seen a music box and twisted the key while talking to miaka. tamaki and the now away death the kid was looking around and wondered what he had missed. Liz and patty out of their gun form was looking around maybe wanting to take something back with them. but the again they didn't even trust the stuff in this room. all because they didn't know if it was cursed. usagi sighed and knew something else was going to happen. As she detransformed. She tried to read the time gates to see how this was going to happen while they were here and see how things was going to play out. But it seemed there was something here was blocking her see the gates and what was going to happen. In which was something that was annoying to her. But she was not sure what it was just yet. Spirit sighed and felt the same way and so did thoth. Miaka is going to learn something but it was not going to click they knew that for a fact she was a late bloomer. Liz had to say miaka kinda beat her own sister in the moron department. She sighed and knew that death the kid kinda didn't enjoy seeing his sister try to be something that she was not. And that is human. Miaka loves to think she is a normal human. But there was not much they could do about that until she grew out of whatever she wanted to think.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yui

"well that is for us to know and for you to find out." snapped thoth

Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes not even paying attention to the egyption god. Sure he was one of her step fathers. She was going to take her back to konan with them. Well once usagi and the others thinks of another plan for them to get the hell out of there. and they had a feeling that yui is up to something. but they was not able to tell at this time since she was playing this off so well. why would they been kept inside of the palace all this time. and why would nakago be protecting her for some reason. there was so many questions. but they was not going to ask since it would put something off on the plans. yui didn't know who they are who seemed to know who usagi is.

"Well what else where gonna take you back to konan with us! We just cant let you stay here!" Chirped miaka

Yui tilted her head to the side and wondered why they wouldn't let her stay her for they have been nothing but kind to her. they have taken very good care of her. plus the place kinda grown to love it in this palace. Nakago treated her like she was someone that he could care about. Even though she didn't know that he was trying to use her to get what he wanted out all of this. She looked over at usagi who was eyeing the two of them. even thoth was doing the same thing, yui wondered why they was trying to read her for some reason. its like they were not trusting her is the issue. They could got her to be what they wanted her to be. She could be their priestess. And make them believe that she is on their side. But she will make sure she keeps a close eye on yui. Plus it would not end well for her daughter since yui meant so much to her. but then again there was a lot about usagi and the others that are with here that she didn't knew about. and usagi was not going to let her daughter be harmed now are the others. or her for that matter she knew that for a fact. and her four sons who are with her. well other than that her one sons partners.

"How come? They treated me decently for the past 3 months. and who are the rest of you?" Said Yui

"they are my four sons. Kid's weapon partners liz and patty. my ex husband spirit and a really good friend thoth and that is all you need to know about thoth for the time being and tamaki's father." said usagi

yui looked at all of them and nodded her hello. She only met who was at the palace at the time she was there. She knew that everyone comes and goes. But she was happy to meet miakas other brothers. She didn't even know why liz and patty was watching her as if she was going to betray them or do something that was going to harm one of their own. She sighed and could understand why they were acting the way. even though she didn't see usagi watching her like a hawk as if she didn't even trust her either. while they only eyed her with close watching eyes. Even miaka brothers was eyeing her as if she was going to do something. Or if she was going to gather as much information to hand it over to nakago. yui knew that they didn't trust her but then again this is enemy area for them. Miaka gawked at her friend and wondered if she was brain washed or had some kind of electroshock therapy used on her. She had to save her from herself yui don't even know what she is getting into. usagi and the others arched a brow at her defense for the blond general who happened to might be a seiryuu warrior they just got the feel of the power and it was the same as the other warriors they knew the power signature of the warriors of this place. and what his feel like was one of the warriors.

"If you stay here they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu! When that happen's we'll become enemies. Yui I don't want that to happen." Cried Miaka

Miaka was pushed out of the way by usagi who suddenly grabbed yui's wrist. the others looked at her and wondered what usagi was doing to yui. usagi made sure she was to be gentle. Even though she was still trying to read the time gates to see what was going on. and what would be the outcome out of what was to come and what was going to happen when it came down to what yui choice was and if she was playing her daughter to hurt her in the end. If that is so she would make sure that yui would pay. She may thing of her as her daughter. But she would learn if she chose to go down the path of hurting her daughter. Then it would be war with her and yui. She would make sure she would regret taking that path. There on her wrist was a scar that usagi knew all to well because she tried to do the same when she was with endymion. her sons as well. but she had done this when she had to live through time after what had happened to her from endymion and james potter. thoth knew what she found out that the girl tried to off herself. he was there when usagi was like this. spirit didn't even know her at the time. nor was the twins or the other two was born yet.

"What this Yui? Did you try to kill yourself? And you better not lie to me." Snapped usagi

Yui's wrist was snatched out of usagi's hand as she narrowed her ice blue eyes to show her that she was not happy at what she was seeing. And knew what she was looking at. Yui sighed of course usagi would see that and show the anger at what she was looking at. Sure she knew she would be able to heal it. but she liked it there. And never would want it healed. It was something of comfort to her when it came down to having that scar there. But like always miaka had to gawk at what her mother was looking at, she wanted to know if that nakago guy tried to harm her to make this scar. Yui felt ashamed from them seeing something that she had done to the others knew something happened that made her want to off herself. plus she knew usagi had tried since she had seen the scars on her. but there was other scars that are from all her other battles. plus the one around her neck from the snake that dumbledor ordered to attack her. but she was never ever able to do what she had done in her life. that was why she was so close to usagi's he was always there for her when she needed her.

"Did that Nakago guy do this to you?" Asked miaka

"No you got it all wrong. Nakago had taken good care of me ever since he found me. This must have happened when miaka was sent back to our world." Said Yui

"yeah like we would take your word on that overly big headed asshole. Plus you cant fool up with that sort of scar. Its kinda obvious on what you did to yourself." snapped spirit

usagi looked at her doubtfully she could smell the lies on her. but she was not able to read her thoughts as well. but she agreed with spirit on that one. and so did everyone else. even miaka. But she will let this matter rest well for now that is. They'll probably find out sooner or later what had happened she could read her mind but she wanted yui to tell them herself. she will come to her when she is ready. she will not force her hand on this one. yui was hiding something she seen it in her eyes. she had eyes like hers like after she had suffered under the naraku. spirit wrapped his arms around his friend who happened to be his ex wife. he knew where her mind had drifted off to. usagi nodded her thanks to him. He knew what she was thinking about. But new as well miaka would not understand the type of scar that she was looking at. She didn't even know the kinda of suicide that was out there. She was rather slow when it came down to major stuff like this. As if she chose to not understand what she was looking at. But then again there was not much they could do until she grew out of the way she thought and handled herself. Even though their new home is a great place to help her grow out of the way she thinked. And the way she handled herself and not think that she was not human anymore. That she was never human. But that would take time for her to grow out of that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

One guard after next fell to tamahome feet as he stood up and took a deep breath from the fight he had with the palace guards. They were week from what he was able to tell. If only he could keep them on the ground that is tamahome beat all the soldiers that came at him without mercy. He smirked as the symbol on his forehead glowed and he proudly stood over the bodies of the beaten down soldiers. He saw a handsome blonde man in armor walked towards him. and he knew that usagi went off inside of the palace since he felt her power. And he knew that was never a good sign when she did something like this. But he wondered what this fool was going to do. And why would the high ranking soldier of the kuto army come and greet him. this was something he was also wondering about as well. But for now he needed to keep his eyes open and fight…

"So you are one of the Suzaku Celestial warriors Tamahome?" Asked Nakago

"And your dead you smug asshole," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped up and twirled once before attempting to hit the smug jackass in the face. His plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before it collided with his face. Tamahome winced and landed behind nakago. With one knee propped up and the other touching the ground. Tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. he wondered how the hell he did that. he didnt even see the moron move it was like how usagi and the others moved but differently. so what they hell did he use to make him move so quickly. He wondered if she would train him. and the others as well. This was something he needed to do badly. Plus how they fight is something that he wished to know how to do. It seemed way deadly and better than his own art of fighting style..

* * *

 _"That's impossible he barely even touched me who is this guy?"_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

"Did you not know Tamahome that the brave fools end up dead?" Asked Nakago

His tome was mocking and tamahome wanted so bad to punch that stupid smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately he couldn't move. Nakago walked calmly towards him when he froze in place. Tamahome looked back and saw chichiri casting a spell on nakago. and he had a feeling that he and usagi will share something is hating this man. and he knew that she would end up wanting to kill him sooner or later he and chichiri did feel her from inside of the palace it was a signal it seemed. And knew that she would need help. And the others as well. He knew for a fact even for them who are powerful needed help and have their limits when it came down to fighting. And most of all with the warrior who is inside of this palace. He knew that this guy here would be a tough one to even take down. But he had a feeling that she would be able to take him down. Even though there was something that happened when he felt her warning to him and chichiri. As if she was telling him to move in. while chichiri was going to be doing his part in all of this. Even though he didn't know that usagi sons wrote things on the walls and as well would be stuck there forever.

"Go and find the girls and the others while I keep him frozen. No da." Ordered Chichiri

Tamahome smiled his thanks before disappearing in a flash. Nakago only smirked at the lame choice of spell that was used on his he only just narrow his eyes and break the spell easy as that. chichiri knew when usagi's flaired her powers that was when they were to act. and he knew that there was something else that was going to go down. and he knew that it will make usagi heart ache. but he knew she had a duty when it came down to family. but then again he hope miaka or one of the others are ok to make her get that pissed off. someone had to do something to make her that pissed. But he knew that she would do anything to protect her children so he knew she was going to be ok until he or chichiri gets inside of the palace. Nakago arched a brow and wondered what in the world the other one was trying to do. Thinking his power is better than his. Not in the slightest he was far more powerful than this suzaku warrior.

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well?" Asked Nakago

Nakago easily destroyed the spell nearly knocking chichiri out of the tree. So chichiri disappeared in a flash to go and find another place to hide inside of the palace until he was needed. he was just going to land somewhere inside somewhere he would be able to be able to be on hand to usagi when she needed him. but he knew that miaka was not going to like what he was feeling that was going to go down. and he hoped that it was just a feeling and that is all. but he knew that the others would be able to defend themselves until they get out of here. But they knew usagi and the others would be ok since they have her and a two other fighters with her. This was going to be ok until one of them gets to them and helped them out in this fight. Because they would not be able to get out of this hell hole of a palace easy.

* * *

 _"The suzaku warriors how very amusing."_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Nakago walked back to the palace to see there was any progress in finding lady yui and his would he would even adopted her heirs as his own if she would accept him. he was hoping that she would be caught so she would be able to share with him for the rest of the days. but he knew she would not be easy to take down. but he had a feeling that he had to keep a eye out for the two males. they seem to have a power that he does not even know about. but he would soon learn what it is sooner or later. but for now he had other things on his mind like the moon and earth queen was found yet. He wanted to keep her to himself. He also knew that it was going to be hard to catch her and put her where he wanted to place her and make sure she would never ever leave the area and as well place a spell up to make sure no one was able to get into where she would be hidden inside of his palace. And as well to make sure yui would be the priestess of seiryuu it is much more important as well that she agreed to be their priestess. And make sure their lands would be protected after she did her three wishs..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and the others_

usagi was leaning against a wall between spirit and thoth while plotting of a way to get them out of there safely they don't know the lay out of this palace and if they used any choice of teleportation they could track where they took them. they just can't get rid of this feeling that something is going to happen. and they had a feeling that chichiri was feeling it as well. but they would have to wait and see how the whole thing played out. but they would end up fighting they knew that for a fact. if they had to chose between yui and miaka they would choose miaka since she was family and a freinds. thoth was not sure what was making him so uneasy. But he knew it was going to be yui. She was something he was not able to figure out. And there will be something that is going to be going down before they even leave this place and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

 **"THE SCROLL!"** screamed Miaka

thoth put his hand over the loud mouth girl mouth. She maybe his step daughter but she was a big mouth one. She gotten that off her grand mother. Bulma was known to be a big mouth and always has been. Even her grandmother Harley has a mega big mouth as well. Well other than grandpa joker as well. But then again they were like this in the first silver kingdom as well. while tamaki hushed his half sister while yui neared miaka and the others and wondered what was so important the scroll is. It seemed that she was freaking out about I as if it was really really important or something. Thoth let go of miaka mouth knowing that the booted feet was not gone. as they slapped her in the back of the head for the stupid move that she had done. usagi sighed her daughter needed to learn to not make load noises when it came down to the fact that she was in a danger zone in enemy lines.

"What do you need it for?" Asked Yui

"The scroll is our only way to find the other suzaku warriors. When we do that and summon suzaku we can all go home well other than mama since she is married to hotohori, who happened to be prince diamond of the black moon clan. Well now king diamond now. im not sure what the others is going to do." said Miaka

usagi made sure not to mention about the portal remaining open. Her daughter was kinda bad on things like that. But she took note uui has not figured abut the portal remaining open.. thoth glared at the girl and she knew what he was glaring about. they could not even trust yui right now they sensed that something was off yui is acting as if she was digging information. they was just glad miaka left out the part that hotohori is a suzaku warrior. And as well bein king diamond of the black moon clan even though king rubius has not been found just yet. Even though hotohori looked more better when he took the looks on of diamond. thoth had this feeling around this girl that she was not to be trust and that is something he always followed. and spirit ad the others seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was.

* * *

 _"So they really haven't forgotten about me. I'm so glad nakago was wrong. Miaka did not forget about me at all."_ Thought Yui

* * *

Yui was filled with so much happiness and joy that she was not forgotten. Then they heard a thud outside of the door. spirit looked out side to see a hurting tamahome one the other side. he opened it and pulled him inside. and wondered how the hell he had gotten inside with out the blond moron dick up his ass general not seeing. but he notice one thing he was wounded so he was in a fight most likely the fool. usagi sighed and knew who he just went into battle with. This was something that was not hard to figure out since nakago is the pain man here from what they have seen. And there is something more she was not sure what it was just yet. But she knew she would soon find out on what that would be. And see what side yui is really on. or if she even took the idea of being their priestess. In which she still was unable to read the time gates. It would be nice to find out what was going to happen when they were here on enemy lands.

"Tamahome what happened to you?" Asked tamaki

Miaka and yui perked up at this. They saw tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. Tamahome looked up and nearly flinched when he saw yui remembering that she sorta looked like a dude, usagi and the others sensed something else that was now showing itself. and with the power of bond sight it showed what yui was feeling for tamahome. oh this is not good not good at all. now she knew that the feeling she was having will stem from tamahome and miaka love. and that will not go over with yui and she knew the girl all to well. And this was not going to be a good thing when it came down to her finding out tamahome love for miaka and the soul mate thing. Oh that would just push her over the edge since she was already jealous of her for usagi being her mother. And now this was not going to be a very good thing or a very pretty sight and yui can be rather evil when she wanted to be..

"Hey your Yui right?" Asked Tamahome

"You remember me?" Asked Yui

usagi and the others continued to watch the interation and noticed that yui had a love interest in tamahome this is not going to turn out well when yui finds out that miaka and tamahome are in love and are soul mates. and soul mates is something that you can not take away from each other. Marcus was lucky enough to have another chance since he and houki was together. but she had to think on that one later. while she knew this was not going to end well once yui finds out how tamahome and miaka feels about each other. That is just going to be fun when that is going to happen. Spirit sighed and knew that this was not going to be a good thing.

"Well of course." Said Tamahome

Tamahome attention was drawn back to his aching ankle. Miaka put a hand on his shoulder, she was worried about what had happened to him while he was getting into her he must of felt the anger from usagi. but then again he knew that usagi was sensing something and he didn't want to know what she was sensing. but then again maybe there was something there was going to go it was just usagi and the others are planning to blow up the place. but he nodded his thanks over to spirit and sighed in relief that they are all ok. well to what he could see that they are ok in his eyes. Thoth was just still watching and making sure that everything was going to be ok but usagi knew there was something else going on and she was not sure what it was just yet. And she knew she would find out soon enough..

"Who did this to you Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"It was that blonde guy hes a pretty good fighter." Said Tamahome

"whatever you say," grumbled spirit

Yui felt so happy that tamahome did not forget about her. But she felt taken aback that nakago would do this to him. He has not been anything but caring towards her since they knew each other. Usagi and the others now knew that nakago was basically was a seiryuu warrior since he faced tamahome face to face. if he sent out his guards then it would of shown that there was no connection. but he basically outted himself on who he was and what he truly was by facing tamahome. So this was something they knew is going to be a bad thing. Because nakago was one of those people who was not one to give up. And they are going to have to fight their way out of this one way or another.

"Nakago did this to you? Don't worry I'll go and have a word or two with him. I will order him to give me the scroll and order him to let us go. I have a feeling he would listen to me. So wait here and I shall come back for you all after we talk." Chirped Yui

Tamahome and miaka looked at each other thinking the same thing as each other that yui was crazy to go and meet up with nakago. usagi and the others had a feeling this was still not going to turn out well. and that is going to be the start of what they was feeling. but they had to think it might be more or less on the love between tamahome and miaka. because from what they had seen from yui when she was around tamahome was that she was in love with him. but not the love that soul mates share. But she was not going to be letting yui go on this one. She planned to follow her to where ever she was heading off. She wanted to gather some information and that is what she was going to do. And it was bad when she was not even able to trust yui since she knew how yui worked.

"Do you really with to be caught again?" Asked kid

"Don't worry I have a feeling that he wont hurt me. I'll come back I promise." Chirped Yui

"sure you will, then you become his bitch as well." said hikaru and karou

Yui left before anyone could ask her didn't hear what hikaru and karou or the others had muttered. Miaka was about to go after her. But thoth yanked her back before she could go and pull a stupid move he knew that usagi would go. Plus usagi can defend herself he knew that for himself. thoth and spirit nodded to each other on about usagi was going to go and follow yui herself. usagi wanted to make sure she was not fucking them over. and she was going to spy on her and nakago and see if there was something that she was hiding from them and she was going to find out. plus she knew that her sons and daughter and as well sprit and thoth was able to remain here. In which they were going to be getting all of their sickening love moments while being in the room with them. since they would not even notice that they were even in the room.

"I'll go. If anything go's wrong I shall flair my power Tamahome will feel it. So stay here with the invalid one. and the rest of you protect them." Said usagi

In a flash usagi was gone to go and hunt down yui. She wanted to see what was going on with yui and to see if she is what she claimed to be. To get the scroll and come back to konan with them. or she might be not on their side. And as well being enemies with them. in which would make her daughter sad. But the outcome is not coming to her in the time gates. So she was going to have to do the way she didn't like. But she was leaving tamahome and miaka to have words that needed to be said between each other. while the others are basically going to go to another part of the room so they didnt have to feel off about this. This was needed for the both of them and hope that yui would be able to accept that tamahome was not hers. even though they knew nothing of what is going to go down after they confess to on it was only a feeling and that is all since she just going on the bad feeling she was feeling. even though usagi felt bad for leaving her sons and liz and patty and friends to deal with the love birds. Since they are about to see their half sister to get in a kissy face stage.

"Why did you lie to me? Did you really want to get rid of me that much?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka looked away in shame when she heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. Tamahome went over to the music box and let its melody play through the room as it started to rain outside. she had to say it was setting the mood for them. even though they are hiding inside of a palace that belonged to their enemy. Even though they have no clue of the love triangle that was going to happen. while usagi was hunting down yui. now miaka had no choice in the matter to just talk to him. and maybe confess her feelings. thoth sighed and as did everyone else when it came down to what they have to sit and watch and listen to. And she knew her daughter was not going to be able to take what yui will throw at her since they are so close.

"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Miaka

Miaka trailed off then silence in the room was awkward and almost unbearable to her. Its like tamahome was either thinking or she had hurt him so bad that he didn't want nothing else to do with her. but this was going to be the breaking point for her. she was going to admitted to her feelings. and just hoped tamahome would feel the same thing for her. but she was just going to just say it and get it done and over with and not care whoever was listening to their confessions of love to one another. the two of them basically forgot that they are not the only ones in the room. even though minako has pushed it along for them. but then again they have watcher in the room who happened to be family to miaka. And has to be stuck in the room to listen to them not by choice. Even though they would not even notice them since they were going to be in their special little bubble.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi followed silently behind yui even though she felt bad for leaving the others like that. She masked her presence just in case. But she will not interfere unless anything happens. That's when there hell to pay. Besides she wants to have a word with mister stick up his smug ass nakago. There are a few things she wanted to be clear on. She slowed to a stop when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained doorway. usagi listened intently as she heard yui speak so she was able to gather some sort of some information.. plus she wanted to talk to the moron alone. She wanted to know something and she knew she was able to get it from him. but there was more to come to this day and she was not sure what it was just yet. But it was not going to be a good thing for the feelings that she was getting.

* * *

 _"Nakago give me the scroll." Ordered Yui_

 _"Ah, priestess of Seiryuu, I am glad your alright. Where is queen serenity at?" Asked Nakago_

* * *

usagi held her breath from what he had asked and said did yui really agree to these people to be the priestess. If that would of happened it would hurt her daughter and break her heart. But she knew for a fact it would not stop her in trying to get yui back. Usagi sighed and didn't know what to think about all of this. But what in the name of the moon does he want with her for? It better not be for those dead soldiers she killed. or maybe it was what she was feeling his obsession for her. but then again there was nothing to hide from that from her. it was written all over his face since she met her fair share of men who was obsessed with her. and females as well. but he left out about the others. but that it something else to think on later. She knew he would harm her daughter since she was the priestess of suzkau and she was going to be dammed if she was going to let anything like that to happen to her pup. She was not going to let no harm to come to what was hers. While nakago was one to do so.

* * *

 _"What do you want with usagi mama?" Asked Yui_

 _"She is a valiuable asset in our victory against konan. When you summon seiryuu she would be come seiryuu well any god in that matter. And then you defeat the priestess of suzaku." Said Nakago_

* * *

usagi held back her anger knowing she had to let them finish so she could find out more that nakago had planned hell she not even trusting yui until she knows that she was not on their side. like hell she was going to let them use her to kill her own flesh and blood. she hoped this was not all for show since she would be very hurt if yui was playing her to harm her daughter. And she knew that miaka would be deeply sad if that was to happen. She was not happy that was what going to happen. And she knew how hard it was for her daughter to accept things. And this was going to be one of them. She knew how close yui and her daughter is. And she knew that yui would use that against her to make her suffer. So this was going to be something that she was and all of them will have to watch out for.

* * *

 _"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu. Nakago! I will not fight with miaka she is my friend! And I will not let you use usagi mama! You lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about be! Now give me that scroll! I'm going back to konan!" Ordered Yui_

* * *

usagi cheered on yui mentally but then again this could all be an act for all she knew. She heard some gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago lowered his voice almost to a whisper it reminded her of how Lucius used to speak when he was spying with her. oh how she missed that man. but she knew he was in a happy place more or less wondering around the crystal palace in a ghost form. she still shocked that mayuri and lord death was soul mates but that is not for her to judge. But for now she knew better to not think this was over. She knew there was going to be something that is going to be going down and she knew it was not going to be a very good thing when it does go down for them. And she had a feeling tamahome and herself was going to be the people she was going to be using. Well she knew that because yui has this dark side and she can be evil when she wanted something real bad. But she would not stand for anything when it came down to her daughter. And that meant making yui one of her enemies to make her understand it was not something that she was not going to stand for. Miaka was her daughter and she was not going to stand by and watch her be hurt by someone she loves most in the world as a sister.

* * *

 _"Very well but have you forgotten the pain that you went through? 3 months ago you suffered and your so called friend wasn't there. She left you and didn't come back. What makes you think she is here for you? It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself." Said Nakago_

* * *

Usagi's eyes went wide from what he has just said and gasped silently from what she had overheard. She wanted to know what had happened three months ago to make yui do something like this. And only one thing came to mind but she didn't want to think about that. she had to make sure she continued to listen and then maybe talk to the blond fool to see if he would let her know what actually have happened. but she was feeling that there was more to this than there meets the eye. She knew he was messing with her head. But she was not able to stop right now. She needed to go and see what is going on. And what the fuck happened three months ago. And this is the only way she was able to do so. And she would have to get the info from nakago if she had to do so. And she knew that yui would not tell her.

* * *

 _"I will let you go. Come to the shrine of seiryuu when you change your mind." Said Nakago_

* * *

Usagi covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell for yui to not go to the shrine of seiryuu. But she still hid behind the curtains when she saw yui passed by her. When she saw that yui was far enough away. She made herself known to nakago and wanted the answers she wanted answered, she wanted to get the said answers but she knew he would not answer them. but it wouldn't hurt to try. and why would yui want to go to the shrine hall unless he had this all planned out and that he knew exactly what she will over hear and see and or plan on doing. But she was not able to get rid of the sick feeling that there was something is about to be going down when she was done where. She sighed and knew it was time for her to get what she needed. And she knew that this moron was someone she was going to hate. He was someone that was smug and was stuck on himself. And that she hated the most when it came down to people like him.

"What did you mean? What the hell happened to yui three months ago?" snapped usagi

Nakago turned to see kusagi there looking at him as if he was filth that was at the bottom of her shoe.. he wondered why she didn't bring no one else with her. he sighed and knew she left them to protect her daughter and sons and tamahome. It was understandable that she would want answers. He remembered all the stories yui told him about the famous usagi the scout of love and justice who defeated anything that came to her mind. and how much she was jealous of her best friend since she wanted usagi to be her mother and not miaka mother. It was something that he used to get her to come over to his side of things. and all of her famous battles. but she left out some key points to the stories as if she was trying to hide the fact that she knew who neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos really was and that she knew most of the battles and seen them well most of them that is.

"Ah, usagi. or should I say your highness empress and queen of the moon and earth and most powerful scout alive sailor cosmos, it nice you finally show yourself. you have such beautiful sons. even though the priestess of suzaku didn't get any of you since she is your daughter." Said Nakago

"I asked the question first so don't counter me with another one you smug jackass. and dont you dare our my children out of this or else wont like. And be warned harm my daughter you will not like what I will do to you." Hissed usagi

Nakago smirked she had a lot of fire and that turned him on greatly. But then again not the time for him to be even thinking on the lined of making her moan his name as he proud to her on his bed, oh he would imagin on how much of a fight she would put up against him. and that made him really really horny. lucky for him his pants are baggy and no one will see the boner he was sporting at this point in time. he knew what her heirs looked like and he knew they would make lovely children together that blond one was a beautiful boy. He knew that she was the cause. And the priestess of suzaku never got the looks from her mother for sure. She was not even close to her mother's goddess like looks. She is a goddess since she is of the serenity line.

"That is for lady yui to tell you. Now come along with me. how are the two your grandkids i'm a bit confused." Said Nakago

Nakago tried to grab usagi wrist only to be taken aback when his hand came in contact with electricity. Nakago looked at kagome and only now noticed that she was engulfed in a silver barrier as her eyes glowed to show how the barrier that was placed up. she was the. since she was a proud person like her father. and she was trained by the best of the best. she was not going to tell him how they are her children she was not going to let him change the subject on her. that is something she was not going to happen. nope not here not now. And she knew he was going to harm her daughter somehow. But she was not sure what it would be just yet but she was not even remotely done with him yet. And she was going to kill him one of these days. But today is not the day for that.

"I'm not finished with you jackass. Why did you face Tamahome? and how they are my children is none of your fuckin business," snapped usagi

"He was breaking into the palace that is reason enough for me to face him my dear." Said Nakago

usagi rolled her eyes she smelt the lies on him and she knew the reason as well. And she will get the correct answer then she will get to the next one that she wanted to know. and when she wanted to know something she will get it one way or another. and even if it meant invaded someone mind. but then again there was something that she was going not thrill to know what floating around in his sick mind. And she knew for a fact he has powers. She can sense them. And she knew he was not weak either so she was not happy on how he was trying to avoid things and trying to get her to do what he wanted. She knew there was more to this and there was not much she was able to figure out with out the answers.

"True there but I sense there more to it than just simply to you jack ass ugly emperor and he better not be having sick thoughts about my pup he should be lucky i let him live." Said usagi

"He is a Suzaku warrior, it is our destiny to destroy each other." Said Nakago

usagi knew whatever kuto had against konan that was something she was not happy about. But there was a flaw he didn't know about. Konan has all of the power. And all of the powerful beings that would stomp these fuckers to death and she would send a hell butterfly to make them ready because they would be more than happy to kill off these fuckers. But she would do whatever she could to help those she can. And if anyone crossed her path they would be dead within seconds, plus she already knew that he was a seiryuu warrior she was just not letting him know that she knew that just yet. he was not as smart as he think he is. plus he was not fooling her in the least. the man was not easy to read sometimes. but since she was used to people like him it was easy for her.

"If you make one wrong move. I promise you that you will not live through this, and I will make it very unpleasant for you." Hissed usagi

"The words of a woman. What good is there in them," said Nakago

Nakago heard usagi hiss from what he had just said, but he will humor her in some information to feed her. And he will make sure he said the right things even though it would be death for some of their men. no one was not going to talk down to her. she was the daughter of vegeta and this fucker think he was going to get away with being sexist with her. and as well the blood adopted daughter of king lotor and queen hagar if he remembered correctly. but like hell she was going to let him survive on that one. but for now she was going to let it go. She was going to make him suffer for anything he does. And she knew he was one to not give up with out a fight. And she knew this was going to be a long road ahead of them with this jackass around. But for now she needed to make sure he didn't pull nothing. She knew he was not stupid and he was a smart one. And one to make things planned and not do anything with out it planned. She sighed ad knew this was going to be a pain in the ass to get out of this hell hole and a painful one at that..

"If you are in desperate need of information. Then listen carefully. On the borders of konan. Kuto armies have invaded the villages and your husband the emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar. You should know that even that in a mere battle between emperor the man who you married and rule beside in konan. Oh I know he is the reincarnation of prince diamond of the black moon clan. Well now king diamond, but your armies of so little will be no match for kuto. " Said Nakago

Nakago saw the twinkle in usagi eyes in which he should run from the twinkle that she has just given to him. As her eyes glowed blue to show who was in power and she would kill at any moment if she so wished to. No one would miss him. Well the emperor might since he was one of his lovers, he knew that twinkle that is the same one that was in his eyes when he was about to kill or anything of the sort. usagi smirked darkly at what he had just said. he felt this chill that went down his spine knowing that is something he should not be feeling. it is as if she was the most deadly being alive. while usagi ice blue eyes glowed with power to show here true self, the queen of the silver kingdom and sailor cosmos. she was powerful and will kill him when the time she was not going to do that with her sons and friends and her daughter here she would not kill them.

"You really like to brag don't you? Well lets just see what'll be the outcome of this madness shall we?" Asked usagi sweetly.

When usagi turned around to walk away she had to think of something to do quickly before it is to late and tamahome family was in the cross fire she had to get done here first before she does anything else,. she was not going to let him mess with her kingdom. but for now she had to think on what to do about her daughter and friend and two warriors her two sons and her daughter and yui. well ex husband and thoth. and a soon to be dead seriyuu bitch warrior who was tempting fate with someone who is able to murder him with a singer blast of her finger. But she would leave it alone for now. But she is not done with what she wanted to say to this evil little son of a bitch. And she was not going to hold back on what she was about to say. And he better heed the warning that she was going to give him. Since it was not going to end well if he didn't listen to her. as she pushed some of her power out to show him who was boss right now. And to make sure it was not enough to kill him.

"If any harm comes to my friends and family. Or anyone I hold dear nak-a-go consider yourself dead and let me say this now I will make it sooooooo unpleasant and let you feel so much pain and let you die slowly." Hissed usagi

Nakago smirked at what she had just said,. But he knew that she would be right there if her words where correct. But he needed to get to the shrine hall since he knew that yui had made her choice. and he had this feeling that she had made the correct choice and chose the right side. and from what he knew of the feelings that the girl had for the suzaku warrior it would push her to the right place and were they needed her. But he knew getting her to be his was not going to be a easy thing. But for now he needed to make sure they have to go and join the others. He knew that things should be going down like should be and as he planned. He knew that lady yui finally gotten the final push she needed to become the priestess of seiryuu..

"If you want to come with me your companions and family's and friends then I suggest you come along with me." Said Nakago

"Why should I?" asked usagi

Nakago only smirked wider and wrapped his arms around her waist and then she felt herself being taken somewhere else. What did this guy think that yui would even go to the shrine hall she would hope not. nakago knew that was going to be painful for him once he lets her go. but he needed to go he was short on time. but hell it feels good to have her in his arms. even though it would end up getting his ass kicked from what he decided to do and take her away to the place he needed to be. But he was happy even to have in his arms right now. But he has felt worst so he didn't give a damn. All he hoped it was going to her in his bed soon. He wanted that so god dammed much and he will have what he wants soon enough.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall._

The next thing usagi new she was thrown on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu next to miaka who was curled up in pain. In which worried her to see her child in pain that like. She will get her revenge when she was able to do so. But she was not even sure why the hell she was taken to the shrine in the first place. Why would her daughter be taken to this place as well. But It seemed that this place was built to keep out suzaku warriors and the like. And to bring pain to the priestess other than one of the seirtyuu. Yui how ever was standing and glaring down at miaka then her eyes spotted her. and it seemed that her feeling has come true. but what made her to resort to this sort of thing. usagi sighed and wondered what the fuck was going on now. And why would yui bring her daughter here out of all places. Yuis eyes went wide and wondered what in the world she is doing here. She was not supposed to be here with them. That was not supposed to happen when it came down to what nakago and herself talked about.

"usagi mama? What are you doing here?" Asked Yui

Yui held nothing against usagi. Well other than the fact she wished she was her birth mother. plus she knew that usagi wasn't in love with tamahome. She also knew that she was only friends with him. Even though she knew not much of the secrets that usagi and the others knew about the relationship with miaka and tamahome. And how they were soul mates. yes she knew he was obsessed with usagi but that was it. and as well he had not chance with usagi if even if he tired to wish for it. usagi was only in love with hotohori and they were married. As well that he was the reincarnation of prince well now king diamond from what she understood. As well someone named rubius as well from what she remembered. She knew that she had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend who she thought of as the mother she never had was noticed that something had happened between them, it must have been really bad for yui to come here with miaka. She inhaled before fighting back the pain in her body and stood up to face yui. and she would never take nothing out on the others who was with her. And she knew that this was not going to be a good thing when it came down to her daughter and what this will do to her. She knew how close these two are and she was not going to be happy to know she harmed her children in any way.

"Yui please stop doing this to miaka she is your friend. She doesn't even know why your doing this. And neither do I. please." Pleaded usagi

Usagi gripped her aching sides since she was apart of the suzaku part of their lands they rule over. So she would be feeling the pain in the shrine of seiryuu. But it never stopped her before if she hat to fight. While she watched as yui did not listen and instead kneeling beside a gasping miaka and pulled her hair harshly. Usagi narrowed her ice blue eyes and glared at yui for what she was doing to her daughter. No one harmed her child. Even though that person maybe like her own child. Yui was crossing a very fine line when it came down to what she was doing to her daughter. Usagi groan in pain as she was trying to keep her thoughts straight. But when she saw her child wince pain. But yui pain filled face not even caring what she was doing. while usagi wondered what in the world made her act like this. where was her sons and the others why didn't they come with her. but she would find out sooner or later. and why she felt so much hate in this room from yui alone. and she had this feeling that is all landed to her cousin and to her and to tamahome. yui is a spoil brat to a point.

"Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here. You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come back here for me. It was all because you love for tamahome. That what made you return! so you could be the whore that you are so he could fuck you into the wall. You had it easy from the start but for me it was just the opposite. You had someone to care for you. You had your mother and tamahome." Cried Yui

Yui had tears flowing down he face uncontrollably. Usagi didn't even know what the hell happened to her when she first came here. She had a feeling that yui would have been sent here after her daughter returned back home. As she bowed her head in pain she was trying to get her mind straight so she would be able to fight or help with something. Yui was not going to hold back any more. She was going to make miaka suffer for all the pain she had gone through so she could come back and fuck tamahome like the little whore that she is. she don't even deserve the title to be a princess of the serenity line. She should have that title not miaka. She deserved it more than that filthy little whore who probably has been fucking that has a penis. Yui started to slammed miaka face into the tiled floor a few times to make her feel the pain she felt. When she was satisfied she let go of her hair harshly and stood up once more. usagi continued watched the whole thing and wondered what the hell happened. she was not going to let her do this to her thought she thinked yui like her own. But this was something she is not going to stand for. She was not going to let her harm her daughter. And yui knew she was not going to let it happened. her flesh and blood was being harmed and that is a no no. but maybe just maybe she would be able to get through to her and talk her out of this.

"Let me tell you this Miaka. I love Tamahome and usagi more than you do. And now I'm going to take him and your mother for myself. You can just be a rotting corps in here for all I care. Nakago". Hissed Yui

Nakago appeared next to yui as well was going to do what he was ordered to do. he was going to rid the world of the priestess of suzaku. Even though it was going to be the end of their lands if they do it. but hell it was going to be worth it in the end., miaka pushed herself up she wanted to know what the hell she did so wrong to make yui to say so many things so harsh to her. why would yui do this to her in the first place. It was like yui hated her for some reason. It confused her when it came down to how yui was acting to her. even though the pain was making her want to pass out. But she cant pass out until she knew what and why yui was acting the way she was. Usagi groaned another love triangle this never ends had a feeling that she was in pain in here because she chose to be the embodiment to suzaku and that she is married to the emperor of konan. Who was her diamond that was reborn to find her again. and as well rubius but they have not found him just yet.. but this was not going to keep her down. she was going to protect her daughter one way or another. even if it cause her so much pain. she will not let them harm her daughter not a hair on her freaking head.

"I don't understand Yui. I thought we were best friends?" Asked Miaka

"Best friends. Hah! Those are probably hollow empty words to you." Said Yui

Yui turned back to nakago she was going to make this bitch feel some pain and she will make sure she will not survive it either. She will make sure that usagi and the others who are connected to her will be safe though she will forgive her one day. she knew how much usagi see's when people harm her family. but she will understand one day she just hopes she would pick the correct side. but she knew for a fact she would never leave her husband side or her family side. and she would accept that since she knew that they are soul mates. and she would not do that to her and take her away from him, but she would make sure that she sees the right side. But then again there was not much she was able to do. but she would try her best to make her see that her side was the correct one to pick. And maybe to disown her child who happened to be the person she hates right now.

"Don't hurt usagi mama nor the others connected to her understood. Miaka is the only one who is connected to her I could care less she is her daughter." Ordered Yui

"As you wish." Said Nakago

Nakago symbol on his forehead appeared glowing blue he outstretched his hand and released a force straight for miaka slumped form. usagi saw this and seeing as she was too weak right now to use her own energy she leapt towards her daughter and shielded her daughter with her own body in her cosmos form to make sure she puts more power into the shield, usagi screamed out in pain as the blast hit the two of them. even in her cosmos form it didn't work. It was the way this room is. this room was dangerous to her. but it seemed that usagi received the full force of the attack and gashes covered her. as her fuku was kinda more revealing to others around her. as it was stained with blood. she didn't leave nothing to the imagination. She fell over in a state of unconsciousness. Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious that is all usagi wanted is her daughter to be safe. Yui looked back and her eyes went wide to see usagi in the state she was in. She turned to nakago who was in the state of shock and disturbed from what he was seeing and what he did. She clutched to his armor she never ever wanted to hurt her.

"I don't you not to hurt usagi mama. What have you done." Cried Yui

Yui rushed over to usagi and carefully lain her head in her lap and she rocked her back and forth like she did with her when she parents where abusive. Her cosmos fuku was leaving nothing to the imagination to everyone around her. but usagi had always been there for her like a mother to her. she was always welcome in the crystal palace. She even had her own room in the palace. usagi was someone who she wished who was her mother. But miaka the evil little bitch and whore was the one who got her to be her mother by birth it was so unfair and wished that she was the one who was her daughter not that little bitch who didn't deserve this woman and her mother. she even had a room in crystal palace that was her own. but when it came down to miaka she was her flesh and blood and her daughter. but she knew that she would never ever betray her own family. it was something in her blood. And most of all her children she was the worlds best mother. and she knew that she was going to protect what is her even if it meant her death and or pain and suffering she is in.

"usagi mama are you ok don't leave me, don't leave tamaki he would be crushed and so will kid and your other children that is not miaka, don't worried about that ungrateful daughter of yours." cried Yui

Usagi groaned and wished she didn't have to deal with this at this point in time when it came down to what her daughter was going through. But she would have to deal with it for her daughter sake. She would not let her child be killed by filth like nakago. Usagi sighed and opened her eyes and looked up to see the tears in yui's eyes she was in pain but she was going to do this to protect miaka she is her daughter. and she didn't like that she had said about her daughter. This was something she didn't like very much. Usagi sighed and not nothing new seeing her fuku destroyed. But for now she needed to do what she needed to do. and that is something she would never be tired in doing so.. She had to protect her daughter this was her choice. she was not going to let them harm her child. that was something not going to fly with her. as long as she was able to move and breath she will not back down. she will fight until the very end. and that is something she was going to prove to nakago, he was not going to kill her daughter.

"Yui… I don't what you to fight with miaka.. it would be unfair if you are my like my child as well but while my daughter is your enemy.. miaka doesn't know a thing about what happened to you.. so what makes you think I know anything as well.. not even the time gates is showing me anything on what happened to you. Its all blurry. Anything that happens in this land is all blurry to me. please.. just come with us.." pleaded usagi

usagi fainted and her hand fell to her bloody stomach. She needed to regain her energy from taking that full force of the attack nakago sent at her without even being prepared for it sent at her daughter. It was just so quick that is why she was so damaged right now. But she rather to take what nakago sent at her daughter. She would rather take all of the attacks sent to her instead of her child. She would always protect her children even if it meant her death. Nakago felt sick for what he had done this was the woman he loved since he was a child. Someone he wanted to love him back. but it still hurt none the less when it came down to see her like this. while yui had tears streaming down her face. she knew that usagi was loyal to her family that is why she loved her so much as the mother she has never had in her life.. and she just had confessed she think'd of her as her own.. and wished she was her birth mother. but she knew right now miaka was nothing to her.

"usagi mama. You cannot stop me now. Miaka had forsaken me. she will do the same to you. Even if were not her mother. so you should be careful. Even if you're her mother No matter what happened you will be the mother I always wanted and who I think of as my birth mother. I will always be waiting for you. For now rest mama." Said Yui

Yui tucked her silver hair behind her ear to show she was a queen of the serenity line. Once you become a queen your heir becomes silver. It was a part of the serenity blood line. yui sighed and kissed her forehead she noticed that her golden and black moon to show she was the queen of both the silver . she sighed and now it was time to finish what she wanted have done. and she was going to make sure it was going to end the little whores life. she was going to have tamahome and usagi to herself. She should be her mother not miaka's. she will find a way to make her what she wanted her to be. husband be dammed she will have them both one way or another. Even her other children would never have her to them either. She would only be her mother and no one else's mother. she would make sure of that. Nakago look in awe at the angel even with the blood she still look lovely. Yui stood next to him and was ready to finish everything.

"Finish off Miaka and this time make sure you stay clear of usagi mama this time." Ordered Yui

Nakago merely nodded he sent another wave of energy towards miaka that almost sent her crashing into the doors until she was mysteriously stopped but someone who saved her from the impact of the wall. it seemed that someone else had gotten inside. and he had a feeling it was the doing of usagi. even in her passed out state she was still helping others in to help out. And she still have access to her power to help as much as she was able to do so. And as well to save her child from the death that she ever so deserved. In which he was going to hear the girl who is his priestess bitch at him for hours. Sure she was his priestess. She is just annoying and bitchy. But their lands needed her. even though it is sooo painful to hear her talk or even bitch at him. The only pleasant thing that he heard come out of her mouth was stories of the moon and earth queen. it would be signing his own death warrant since she is usagi's daughter. And who ever harmed what was hers is never a good thing for said person. But right now he was going on orders from his priestess…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri and the others_

Tamahome along with tamaki, kid, hikaru and karou along with spirit and thoth banged on the huge double doors of the shrine hall. Death the kid even used liz and patty in their gun forms to try and break it down. That didn't even work for him as he tried his best. Yui and miaka had entered and he heard usagi's screams he knew her scream all to well. He tried to go in after her but he was stopped by a barrier before the doors were shut automatically. Ever since he been trying to smash the doors with his fist then chichiri appeared. he felt sick he needed to know if the both of them are safe. and not wounded or anything. but he had the feeling that she should of kept muramasa on her since he would have been able to help her.

"Damn! It's shut! No da. Its heavily warded and there is no way to burst in, no da." Said Chichiri

"Can you get inside?" Asked Tamahome

"I'll give it a shot, no da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri stared to chant and he found himself a spell to make him teleport to the other side with the help of the others. while tamahome would be having to be in on his own. they were hoping they were not to late for the help to miaka and usagi. chichiri only knew that he would be able to get through with the others with him. but with tamahome he would need to find a way in. but they needed to get to them quickly enough. while tamaki and the others was worried sick at this point.

* * *

 _meanwhile in seiryuu shrine hall_

Chichiri an the others ended on the other side of the doors. And was just in time to grab miaka before she crash landed into the walls. That would have been a nasty mess he saw the way usagi was in. tamaki and the others rushed to her side. as chichiri delt with miaka. while tamaki clutched his mother as did kid and the others. this was not good to have them see her like this. he felt sorry for the young ones. Miaka didn't even know what the state her own mother was in right now.. but then again that might be the best thing for her right now. But he knew that the others was not doing to hot on this one. They knew that their mother was down and it was never a good sign for that. And tamaki is the worst one out of them.

"That was pretty close. No da. You could've cracked more than the wall at that speed. No da." Said Chichiri

"A warrior who could pass through warded barriers." Thought Nakago

 **"MAMA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"** cried tamaki

 **"COME ON MAMA STOP PLAYING WITH US!"** cried hikaru are karou

spirit laid her head in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair and hummed to her to let her know it was going to be ok... he was not in the state of mind you want to mess with him with. even thoth was in the same boat. nakago eyes was wide memories of long forgotten that he didnt want to remember. but yui went over to them and wanted to see if she was able to do anything to help them. but spirit and thoth hissed their anger at her. they didn't want her near usagi nor his son and step daughter she crossed the line and it was something she would have to work coming back to… yui bowed her head in shame and knew that their anger was aimed at her and she didn't care.

"shhh my son. It's going to be ok. she will not be going anywhere we all know that usagi is a strong one. so its going to ok little prince's. and your sister will be ok as well she is safe know both of them are.." said thoth

"its going to be ok my dear. I'm here i will not let nothing happened to you. or my step children. even we are no longer married they are my kids as well." soothed spirit

Chichiri started to chant once more. The monk disappeared from the door and arrived at usagi and the others side and put miaka down next to him. he knew better to not bother spirit or thoth at this point in time. he he laid a hand on the crying blond he was shaking as he cried into his mother stomach, the little reaper her other son was crying but he hid it better. and the twins are in the same boat. And the thing is miaka didn't even know what the current state her own mother was in right now. But it was probably the best thing for her to not see her mother right now. he loved the neo queen serenity for the longest time. even though in the story she was princess serenity. But it seemed that she took her place as queen before she ended up here. nakago used some of the barrier from what was about to happen. and he knew she would do the same as him to help him through. but then again there was something else he learned every day when it came down to usagi.

* * *

 _ ****KABOOM!****_

* * *

Chichiri made the doors explode something he learned from hikaru and karou. Those two are smart when it came down to stuff like this. Even though he has so much more to learn from the people who is now his family and friends. When the smoke cleared nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see tamahome on the other side. Yui looked scared and worried and confused. while tamahome was looking in after the dust died down. yui was wondering what in the world was going on. how the hell is this even happening. she thought no suzaku warrior was not able to get in. then it hit her spirit was the reason he got in. and when he sees what was about to see all hell was going to break lose. But for now yui was wide eyed at what she was seeing. She didn't know what tamahome was going to do when he sees the sight before him.

* * *

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

* * *

"Don't worry lady Yui. There is still the barrier." Stated Nakago

Tamahome was angered by the state of miaka and how wounded usagi was and with a deadly spirit who had her in his lap and thoth as well. Miaka didn't know what her mother state was in since she was knocked out. Then he would have to say it might be the best idea for her not to see her mother the way she is right now. It would not help her in what she might be feeling right now. And her sons by her side clutching to her. She was the worst out of the two of them her head was in spirit lap as he ran his fingers through her hair rocking back and forth muttering something to her. Enraged tamahome charged straight through the barrier. usagi felt tamahome so she pushed some of her power to help him. She made sure the silver crystal helped him get through the barrier that was stopping him from coming in. spirit and thoth gasped as he felt what she was doing it was a good idea.

* * *

 _ **"WHAT!** "_

* * *

Tamahome shielded his face he felt suddenly stronger as if he was able to do something. He felt the surge of electricity singing his body but whatever power he was feeling he it was helping. he felt the power flow through him. it was usagi she was connected to him. he could have to thank her later on what she was doing to him. she was helping him the best she could he just didn't know that he was harming her as well himself. He was feeling raw power flow through him. and he had to use what she was helping him with since it was helping him through this painful process. But he was not one happy man from what he seeing before him. he needed to get to them and make sure he was able to tell if they are going to be ok or not. Miaka didn't need to see what her mother looked like. And he was going to make sure she was not going to see her until she was away from here. And he had a feeling nakago was the one who planned this all out. And make it look like it was all yui on their side. But he was not going to think yui as evil just yet.

* * *

 _ **"DID YOU!"**_

* * *

Tamahome suzaku symbol on his forehead glowed brightly with silver and black around his symbol to show he was given power to help him from neo queen serenity. since usagi was pushing power into him. she was pushing as much power his body would be able to handle. He needed to train harder to make sure he was able to handle more of her power if it came down to something like this again. But he needed to get to them. He needed to help them. And save them. usagi is down for the count and she was not going to be doing much as this point. So he was going to be stepping in. Every step he made earned him a bloody gash but it didn't stop him. and every gash he got it landed onto usagi since she was pushing her power into him and she was connected to him, even though she knew already what she was doing. but tamahome needed to get through her body had worst done to her. so he was going to be able to get miaka out of here.

* * *

 _ **"DO TO!"**_

* * *

Even his outer clothing was disintegrated. Explosing him more to the painful force. But miraculously with his screams and groans tamahome ran though destroying the bothersome barrier with the help he didn't know he had. but he was grateful to usagi for what she had done for him. but then again her body was getting more damage to her when he got damage to his. but she was able to heal herself to a point and she was earning the same damage to her already wounded body. While spirit sighed and wondered why did she do things like this. She did this for him as well. And he was worried that it would be to much for her already wounded body. He placed a spell on miaka hoping she was ok. But the spell said she was ok to a point she was wounded and needed help. But that they cannot do right now until they are out of this shit hole. This is when they needed a sword spirit and open a senkai gate or a garganta. Or pluto to come in to take them to safety.

* * *

 _ **"MIAKA! AND USAKO!"**_

* * *

Tamahome managed to land a powerful punch to nakago stomach. Making nakago fall to his knee;s in pain. yui and nakago couldn't believe their eyes tamahome was able to reach the barrier to the shrine of seiryuu. Yui felt a pan of hurt and jealousy. it made yui anger more and more higher to what she had hated for miaka. so she was going to get her revenge one way or another. but then again there was no time to think on this right now even though she didn't know they are soul mates either. But for now she was going to hate the little whore. And it seemed she was going to have a lot of hate from usagi since miaka was her daughter. And sure she is playing with fire when it came down to this. But she could give a fuck less when it came down to the little whore.

* * *

 _"Tamahome made it through the barrier because of his love for miaka. Its all for miaka isn't it?"_ Thought Yui bitterly.

* * *

Yui bitterness grew tenfold from this stunt. Knowledge that tamahome truly did love her ex-best friend. From what she didn't know that usagi helped him get through the barrier with her silver crystal and her powers. Even in her condition she was still doing what she does best. Help others who needed to help. But she knew he did it for her and miaka. More or less miaka than usagi. Tamahome rushed over to his friends. the power flashed away from his body he laid a hand on usagi knowing that she protected her daughter with her own body and health. She was a wonderful mother and she was always going to be. She would do anything for her children. And he knew kuto fucked up badly when they attacked miaka who happened to be one of her daughters. plus help the both of them get into the shrine hall as well. he made sure that spirit was ok with this and when he nodded that was when he kissed the moon to let her he was thankful. he kissed tamaki head and the other three young ones.

"Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

usagi finally stirred and once again conscious she winked at tamahome to let him know it was her that helped him. He sent her a thankful smile. she laid a hand on spirit hand and let her know she needed to get up. he only shook his head and tamaki and his one brother and hikaru and kaoru clutch her to her tighter. but she had to get them out of here. she would save herself. she needed to save them. as she sighed and in a lot of pain while nakago and yui watched what she was doing. Most of all she needed to get her daughter out of here so she was able to be healed. She was wounded and she was not going to stand by to have one of her children hurt. Tamahome sighed and knew where her mind has gone off to.

"spirit i will be fine. protect them with your life you and thoth both. please." pleaded usagi

spirit nodded in his green eyes with his tears when he saw her turn into her neo queen serenity form. It meant that she needed more power when it came down to her cosmos form. he yanked them away from her. usagi sighed and stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly. Yes she is in her neo queen serenity form. It was much needed for her to help out as much as she could. But for now she was going to change back to her cosmos form so she was able to fight much better. As she closed her eyes she transformed into her cosmos form once more. Yui who looked at her with a sad smile. usagi clenched her teeth and her fist at her sides before letting her tears fall. she was not happy about this. but she would aways chose her daughter and her family. she would never chose someone who is like this. and not blood related or blood adopted. this was unforgivable to her. But yui was not going to get away with this one. But she was sad that she chose this path. She would always put her children first. And she was going to make that point acrossed. Yui was going to pull this then she was going to get what she was going to get in return. That is the ways it works. And yui is going to learn a very hard lesson on what she was doing and she was not going to make it any better she was going to treat her as much as the next person who harmed anything that belonged to her.

"I'm so sorry Yui." Whispered usagi

usagi took a step facing nakago and yui her eyes are cold as ice as she looked at the two before her. she was ashamed of yui on how she was acting. She also hoped that she would see the light and come back to them. but she highly doubt it with the way yui has been acting. Chichiri and tamahome and the others looked at her as if she finally went bonkers. She may as well be with all the crap she had gone through. usagi heart was being ripped into two. she was ready to fight again. nakago was now seeing that she was going to fight him to protect her loved ones. and he knew for a fact she would rather die instead being on their side. his heart cried for tamaki and the other young one. but he was not going to even show that he felt for them. But she was not going to let them stay here. She needed to make sure she had them out before she does what she was about to do. And she knew that miaka was going to get the help she needed. She needed her daughter healed. It was not what she wanted to see is one of her children harmed.

"spirit! thoth! chichiri and tamahome! Go into that hat of yours and take my daughter and sons! I'll follow after you all!" Ordered usagi

usagi looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own. She had a feeling that this was not going to end anytime soon. As well she has a feeling there was going to be a lot going to happen with yui and her daughter. As well yui will find some way to make tamahome hers. She was unable to see how yui life was going to be like as the priestess of seiryuu. She sighed she could only hope that this will be ok in the end. But that all they could do is hope. Tamahome didn't want to leave her here neither did chichiri. Usagi in her cosmos form only turned to them and smiled at them it was a sad smile they never seen on her before. she will protect them until she knew they are safe. but for now she needed to get the three of them out of here. she just would be happy long as they are so far away from this place and safe she would be able to join them of she figured where they would have gone. tamaki was the first one to break out of his shock at latch to his mother. She needed to make sure that her daughter was far from here and safe. But she knew tamaki was still on the iffy side. And she knew what he would think on this. But he must protect his sister.

"no mommy you can't. you can't do this! please don't i can't lose you as well! Don't leave me please!" cried tamaki

"I promise my son. you are my son you are a prince and a warrior. be strong, and liz and patty watch over kid when he has his little OCD moments and her your sister. listen to your father and spirit please do this for mommy. i promise i will be by your side as you know it." cooed usagi

spirit was going to do something dumb and jumped up and hugged his friend who happen to be his ex wife. He would always love her. he had the feeling that he was never her soul mate. but they did have a wonderful marriage. And as well she got him to be lord deaths weapon. And as well he would always love her. tamahome sighed and knew he was going to have to listen to what she had ordered. and he felt for the boy he was told what had happened to him. and he knew that the boy would be not taking it to well if she had died. but then was their usagi and she was strong and will find them when she was gone she wanted to protect them that is all she wanted to do. so he would have do whatever she said. But she wanted her daughter away from this place. And he understood that. But he cant let her do this. He needed to have her to come along with them. It was something he must do..

"Are you crazy lets get going!" Shouted Tamahome

Chichiri only who was listening and had activated his magical hat. And gave it over to kid he knew by the command in usagi voice that this was what she wanted them to do. it was her royal side and she was not going to be talked back to. he was going to listen and get the hell out of here. and he better listen unless he wont like what will happen to him once she gets her hands on him for disobaying her. But then again he was warned by spirit and thoth on what it meant when you do something like that and don't listen. And even though it is a mega turn on it was not the time to do something like this. And he didn't want to have her anger directed to him. so he was going to do what he had to do and get them out of this place and only hope usagi would follow right after them.

"Go on now me and usagi got's pretty boy occupied. No da!" Said Chichiri

Nakago unleashed another energy blast which only used the silence glaive to smack the blast aside it to the side. All of them in the room could feel her energy seep out of her body. She was flowing silver and black. As her power was rising by the minute. Her eyes where turning blue to show that she was going to be the one who was going to be in power right now. She was queen and she was not going to be putting up with any of this crap that was going on. even if she and the others would have to go to war with yui. Then so be it. if she wanted to act like this she would learn what it was going to come down. and like always she was not going to make it pleasant. The whole room turned icy cold with the power of sailor mercury she was making sure that she was going to show who they were messing with. Her eyes held a terrifyingly gleam in them. She looked just like she did on the final day and battle with dumbledor as well chaos and endymion and the other vile bastards she had to fight in her long life. Just like when she is faced with hard situations, tamahome looked at yui behind tamahome

"We're leaving! Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome outstretched his hand to yui. He just didn't know what yui has been plaining. As well what she was going to do to him when she got the chance to get what she wanted in the end. She knew how yui was and she knew that yui would never give up until she got what she wanted. He was hoping she would take his hand for miaka sake she would be broken if she did stay here and become their enemy willingly. he had to think she would come usagi by choice. but he had this feeling that she would never ever come along since she kinda hates miaka right now and he knew for a fact that she would end up betraying him in the she would of never thought that she would even meet one of her children. Even though that filthy whore was one of her children. So this was something she would never ever be happy about since she should be in miaka place as one of her birth children not that filthy little whore. well she thinks she met death the kid just didn't remember when it came down who she had met. While liz and patty knocked him out to make sure they were able to get the hell out of there. Plus they made a promise to usagi to help to get everyone out.

"Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Yui almost took his hand to leave all this behind to accept miaka back. But nakago made her remembered why she was doing this out of revenge for her former best friend. but with tamahome and usagi is different. he not sure what she thought about the other ones with them. but then again it seemed that she didn't notice them or she never met them. they would never ever have her hate them. but she knew with the way she was making choices she would have the hate from usagi since she was miaka mother and she is a very protective mother. she knew she was about to get something she never would want. But she could care less. She never wanted usagi as a enemy but it seemed she does now. Plus she knew how and what usagi was able to do to those who has harmed what was hers. She didn't want that to happen between them. but it seemed that she has crossed the line in harming her child. And as well starting a way with her child. And as well kidnapping one of her children lover to make her own. Even though it would make things way worst than they are now. But she would never back down even it was death by the hands of the woman she thought of as a mother.

"No priestess!" Hissed Nakago

Nakago sent another wave towards tamahome to damage him even more so he was not able to escape. Usagi flashed in front of them with the silence glaive putting up the silence wall even though it was to quick and was hit. And as well since she was the closest. plus she was not letting him harm her daughter and sons and the others.. She took the attack into her as she screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees. thoth who was the closest since spirit had to restrained tamaki. thoth took her in his arms he knew he would never have his chance with her. but this was something he never took as a good sign plus she would never ever let no one hurt them.. miaka was still passed out and in the arms of spirit but was out by tamahome. He wanted to hold her. But he knew usagi was doing something that she wanted to do and was to protect the one she loved most. She would never give up and make sure that nothing ever never give up on the ones she loves most in the world even if it meant her death. That is something he always will admire about usagi.

"you ok little one." whispered thoth

 **"LET ME GO FATHER! MY MOTHER IS HURT!"** cried tamaki

"tamaki you can't go near her she is in the middle of doing business. i should know i was married to her. I know her anger and power it was something that was directed at me when I cheated on her. but I am happy she forgave me as well wanted to be friends. But right now it not the correct time to go near her." pleaded spirit

Tamahome gasped she saved him and miaka the others once again. he knew that he would have to leave sooner or later but he knew for a fact that she would command him and when she commands you to do something you bet your sweet ass to do it. because if you don't you don't want to know what the punishment will be. he tried to help with tamaki but spirit only glared at him. he was a father after all and he was one his step children well use to but he still think'd of them as his step children. And miaka was one of them and needed to get her out of here now since she was on their list of I want to murder since she is the priestess of suzaku. And he was not going to let it happened to one of his step children. If it even meant his death he would protect them until the very end.

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! SPIRIT KEEP A HOLD OF HIM AND DON'T LET HIM GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THAT IS A ORDER FROM YOUR EMPRESS AND QUEEN!"** ordered usagi

"but my darling," whispered thoth

usagi glowing blue eyes showed she was the powerful one right now. But it seemed that she was unable to use all of her power to defeat nakago right now. Tamahome or miaka didn't know that yui basically got usagi to start the war against yui for what she has done. and what she chose to do. and they all knew it was not going to be pleasant when it came down to those termed with all of them. yui would basically regret the day she was born with the person she started war against. thoth gulped not the good sign when she was looking like that. She was holding back and it was all because of them. spirit put a spell on tamaki so he was not able to fight and so he was able to get him out of here safely. Tamahome gulped he never heard usagi ever command before and it was freaking hot and was a mother and she wanted them out of there so she had peace of mind. he saw the command and the pulse of her power as neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. he knew that the pulsing of her power it was a warning. if you get three warning the punishment will be not the pleasant that you want to have happen to you. And he knew he had no choice in the matter in listing to the command if he didn't he knew it would be painful for him.

"I promise you I'll come back for you Yui." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka disappeared into the hat along with the others who followed after him. thoth had to yank hikaru and karou since they tried to linger. Then liz and patty with the knocked out death the kid over pattys shoulder. Chichiri looked back at usagi who was holding her own. It was something he admired about her. the stories was true about the type of person she is. but she only arched a brow at why he was still there she wasn't doing this for the good of her health didn't he hear the command. did he not know what it meant to obey her orders. but then again he was new to this. so he was learning slowly. but he seemed to think she would be coming along with them. but she would catch up sooner or later. she had to do something else before she headed back home.

"Your turn, no da," said Chichiri

"Go I shall be fine. do me a favor keep watch on tamaki he wont take this to well. And make sure my daughter wont try anything stupid again." Ordered usagi

Something in her voice made him cringe in fear and turned on. But he obeyed her against his better judgement. Just as soon as he was completely gone. Usagi sent world shacking towards the hat destroying it. Just to make sure that no one follows them. Looking back at yui and nakago. usagi cursed before she clutched the the time gate responded to her need to leave this place before it was to late for her. when the doors was closed to the gates she was gone in a flash. she just hoped it would land her where she needed to go. she needed to help her warriors fight and protect the villages. and she knew one day yui would understand what she is doing is wrong. She knew that they are safe and sound. But she has more work to do before she was able to stop. While she was hoping she would make it in time to save them from this. And make sure tamahome family is out of there and safe back at the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Nakago and Yui_

Nakago felt heart broken from the loss of usagi but he had to mope around later about it. but he was lucky to see the time gates before him. It was something he wished to see more often. he didn't really care for the others but the priestess of suzaku and warriors should of died here. Nakago sighed and bowed deeply and apologized to the annoying priestess that he had to deal with. but for now he needed to make sure his priestess was ok. but then again sadly he would have prefered to have the stupid girl who was the suzaku priestess but better cant be chosers. But then again she was the neo queen serenity daughter so no wonder she was much more better. He sighed and knew he was going to have to deal with the annoying part of his job.

"Sorry to have let them escape. Lady yui. I did not anticipate for them to break through the barrier." Said Nakago

Yui walked away feeling loss of usagi from not being there with her like she wanted. But then again she knew better to now force her hand on things when it came down to how she was already thinking about war against her already. yui knew if anything ever happened to tamaki or the others all hell would have broken out. this was something she knew for a fact since she was a protective person aby nature. she sighed and nakago would have been dead more than once if he had harmed a hair on her sons head. But the priestess of suzaku is as well her daughter and he knew what he was doing was playing with fire. and even her ex husband she sure as hell knew she would kill him for that. but she knew that usagi would never ever betray the ones she loves most. and most of all the family she has. But then again she wanted to go after her and bring her back, but she had a husband back at konan and she didn't want to take her happiness and joy away. even though she maybe selfish but she will turn around sooner or later.

"It's all right. They won't fall easy. And what fin would be in that? Its to bad that usagi mama didn't stay though, but she did what she had to do to save her family. it is so like her to do that." Said Yui

"I have a feeling that she will be ours in due time." Said Nakago

Yui didn't like the sound of what nakago had said. He will not use usagi like she was some kind of tool she dealt with that enough from all the evil had done to her. She will not let her warrior do that to her. she will never let what most of the world has tried to do and that will not happen in her book or is she was still alive. and she knew they would not kill her since they needed her to be their priestess and she was going to use this for her revenge. And then again she knew for a fact that usagi would kill them for what they are trying to do to miaka. Who happened to be one of her children. And never a good thing to mess with her children. It was a messy thing to even remotely deal with..

"Remember Nakago I still disapprove of usagi mama, and I will not allow you to harm her again, be lucky you didnt harm her kids. Well other than miaka in which I don't care what happened to her. even though she is still usagi daughter. hell you should be happy your still alive. you would have been a goner of you have had done that. And even though we are playing with fire when it comes down to that whore miaka who happened to be her child in which I hate!" hissed Yui

Nakago rolled his eyes and fallowed yui so she would be able to rest before she is taken to the emperor to get all the information that she needed for her to become the priestess of seiryuu. She knew she was starting war with people that would kill them all if they wanted to. But for now she needed to play it safe for the time being. But she was far from done when it came down to the hate she has with her former best friend. Even though she is basically playing with fire right now. but he would deal with this the way he had thought of. but the little bitch would never know what he would be doing. as he cackled darkly mentally as he followed her like he was a loyal lap dog. what she dont know wont hurt her. but he knew what his and usagi children would be lovely he smirked darkly at that one. but he would have though she had killed the emperor for even thinking and looking at her one son like he had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

Usagi had healed herself pretty quick with her silver crystal. Even though she was the owner of the golden crystal it only can heal so much to help her. but for now it was enough for her to do what she needed to do. and save lived that needed to be saved. And as well to make sure that they would get to the palace to get the help they needed. And a place to live for the time being until they were done dealing with kutu and helping rebuild their homes much more better than they once were. usagi had used her anger to fuel her energy. She was still in her cosmos form. Some of it went to her healing ability. And the excess power had obeyed her will and transported her to one of the villages at the boarder. With still some about of energy hovering around her. usagi made her way towards the chaos and true enough to what nakago had said kuto men all dressed in black and were fighting konan soldiers. There were still villagers caught in the middle of whatever kuto wanted. usagi ran to a burning hut a woman and a man and three children were sobbing and crying about a baby.

* * *

 _"My babies!"_

* * *

usagi didn't wait for permission she just dived right in the flaming house after casting a spell over herself so she would not be burned. She used the power of mars to get her through the house. The wooden floor and walls were all on fire and hoped that the babies survived all this smoke. usagi ducked under the smoke and breathed shallowly trying not to inhale too much smoke she narrowed her eyes and crawled gingerly in the house searching for the children. The smoke made her eyes water and her throat itch. Just when she was about to faint. She spotted a broken down crib and two bundles resting unmoving on it. usagi stood ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib. And knelt down beside the bundles. She carefully removed the cloth to see if they were the babies. usagi smiled when she knew it was them. She quickly rewrapped them and sprinted carefully outside of the hut. The weeping family saw her emerge from the smoke filled house and came right beside her. The babies were unmoving and the mother and the other children let out a pained cry to see that their little angels did not survive the smoke. Usagi heart went out to them.

* * *

 _"I must do something." Thought usagi_

* * *

usagi felt her silver crystal do something to these babies. She knows that the silver crystal is known to do stuff like this. But she was more than happy that her crystal was doing that for these poor babies who didn't do nothing to kuto. Her silver crystal shine a bright silver light As if answering its masters prayers. The babies were enveloped in as of silver light before their healthy cried could be heard. usagi could've jumped for joy but she didn't. she handed the babies back over to their parents. the silver crystal answer the prayers of its mistress. all she was just happy about was able to save the babies lives that is all she wanted. she sighed as they started to bow to her in thanks. that is something she was not expecting. but then again it was something she would do if it was her.

"How could we ever repay you?"

"Wait and hide outside of this village and take every survivor with you. Make sure you do not get caught and wait for me. I'll come back for you all." Ordered usagi

They nodded and did as they were told. Kagome saw them as they helped a older couple to get to safety. Usagi used her powers to kill ever soldier that she saw who tried to get into their way. she was going to make sure none of kuto soldiers would not survive this night. She was going to make the message known t nakago that she was not going to back down to them. as well make sure that everyone around her kingdom was going to go to a safe place. She just hoped that they all have enough places for everyone to sleep in. she knew there was going to have enough houses for them. usagi sighed as she pushed those thoughts away for later as she went deeper into the battlefield, unseen and looked out for other people. As she used all her powers to kill every kuto soldier as she went by. She wanted nakago know that none of his people will survive this night. As she sent all of the dead bodies of their soldiers through the gate and tossed into his bedroom to show she was not fucking around and meant what she has said. She gathered them all and gave the same instructions. She cleared the path and well before going into the battle herself,

* * *

 _Meanwhile 5 hours later_

usagi came out of the village with a good number of konan soldiers and many horses. She took from the kuto men that she killed. They headed to where a huge group of thankful citizens were waiting faithfully for them. usagi gave them the horses and her next orders for them so they knew what to do. and what they need to do. she made sure they would know who to go and find and who would to go and see when they reached the palace walls. plus she knew there was more than enough medical personal that was going to be enough to help them all out. and she knew that they have enough things to hand out as well. So they should be ok once they get to where she was sending them. because everyone would chip in on the whole helping out with the villagers that she was sending their way. while she was still sending the dead bodies of kuto soldiers to nakago room. hell he probably is having sex with the dead bodies. That was something she could see him doing. Since he is a sick freak and wouldn't put it pass him if she would catch him in doing so. Hell Freddie mercury would turn him down.

"The survivors of this village will ride swiftly to the konan capital you will only stop when the children and the elderly are in need of food and or other important matters. When you buy food. You will continue on your way and do not stop. When you reach the capital tell them that the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos and your empress sent you and that you are to be treated in the palace until I return. Seek out my husband the emperor hotohori king diamond and tell him that I sent you. He will see to your needs. Ten soldiers will be escorting you. The rest will be coming with me to the next village. Don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfills her duty. You'll all be taken care of and we wont let anything happened to you." Ordered usagi

They all nodded and cheered for her. And they left to do what they were ordered to do. usagi had regained most of her power while walking with the other soldiers towards the next village. She had automatically headed herself and the soldiers. They looked at their empress with admiration and respect. As she lead them through their mission. If she had not shown up not even half of them would have survived. usagi requested new clothing. She just remained in her cosmos form since she was able to use her powers more than when she was out of her cosmos form. She had tied her hair in its normal serenity hair style. usagi did the same thing with the next village used her powers on the kuto men to death and sent them threw a portal to nakago room or somewhere in the palace.. She would tell them to head to the capital and she would send her last batch of soldiers with them and let the new ones replaced them so as to avoid the soldiers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

They had been at this for two days now and she had already reached the last village. Tamahomes home town and she was there to save his family who is also her family she didn't see dobby didn't waste no time to go and find her friends home. She saw it was burned down to the ground and panic took over her. She searched and killed for his family. Then she came acrossed the village square a group of people were being held as captives there she saw tamahome father about to be hanging while his siblings were huddled together with some other children weeping usagi heart wrenched at the sight. She had briskly sprinted to the man in black about to pull the lever that will end the life of tamahome father. She kicked the jackass and cut tamahome father down and put him over her shoulder and drapped him over her shouldered like like a scarf. She used what ever power she could use and shot it at the man in black before she leaped off the platform with all her might, everyone watched in awe as gently laid tamahome sick father near his children while shooting every power that she could at the soldiers. usagi made their path a safe one before instructing two able bodied men to assist tamahome father who looked at her with tearful eyes. The children hugged her legs before they too went off they had promised to meet back in the capital and she smiled at them. Before she headed back into the battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

usagi looked at the carnage of the invasion left she and the konan soldiers had managed to drive and kill kuto forces away and they started shouting in joy. The even lifted up usagi who laughed with them but told them to put her down. When they were on their way to the capital themselves an arrow had struck usagi making her scream in pain as two more hit her. She made a arrow she knew what this feeling is how the hell did they get something that was of endymions but there was something different this time. and it was much worst than the time endymion did it to her. and they should know that it was only going her suffer in pain and not kill her. endymion learned that the hard way. but the cure is no long around which blows. but she sent star serious laser the bastard who had done it and sent her power at him and turned him body into pink ash as she yanked out what they decided to hit her with.

* * *

 **"THE EMPRESS HAD BEEN POISONED!"**

 **"QUICKLY RIDE TO THE CAPITAL AND INFORM HIS HIGHNESS!"**

 **"TAKE HER TO THE PALACE HEALER NOW!"**

* * *

usagi felt like she was going to pass out. She felt her blood run out of her as the soldiers ripped the arrows out of her and wrapped the wound with something. She felt someone put her in front of him and took off as she passed out. it felt far worst from what had happened the first time it had happened to her. and now she would have to figure out how to rid this of her system but for now she was going to sleep until they reached home she knew hotohori and the others are not going to take this kindly. while the soldier was trying to keep her calm and get her to sleep so he was able to keep a eye on her through the ride back to the palace.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Miaka. Tamahome and chichiri along with spirit, thoth and her sibling along with liz and paty who had kid draped over liz shoulder from his last out burst they knocked him out to make sure they get back to the palace with out anymore insults. Even though liz Is kids soul mate she was able to get him to where he needed to be. while they were at it they had seen a huge crowd of people in capsule houses with house elves left and right they must of called more in. they were playing games and also used to brooms playing games wizards play. As well anything else they could come up with to give the people to do to pass the time. It seemed that usagi had ignited hope their hope. She was known as the light of hope and the messiah. She will always live up to her name. She was the one who made this all possible for them all. For that miaka was set on confronting her current problem as the priestess of suzaku. She will help yui like usagi she will also do her duty and like her father and family. Tamahome was shocked to see four familiar faces run towards him,.

* * *

 **"BIG BROTHER!"**

* * *

They all clung to his legs and laughed around him. Overcoming from his own shock. Tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a brother hug to let them know he was there and alive. He was just happy that they were still here with them. and looking all happy and with stuff on that he would of never thought he would of seen his brothers and sisters would have on. it was like they came from money than what sort of life they lived since they were born. tamaki sighed he wanted to see his mother. plus kid does as well since he just woke up and was glaring at liz who was looking like what you were going on one of your rants again.. he knew that she would be ok he just has to see that for himself that is all. spirit sighed he had to say tamahome was a moron but then again he was a good brother and took care of his family. that is something that would be good for miaka since they would not want for nothing if they got married. Miaka sighed and not even thinking of her mother at this point in time. But she was happy to see tamahome so overjoyed on his family being safe.

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunkei! Are you all right!" Chirped Tamahome

"usagi saved us all!" Chirped Gyokuran

Gyokuran was running around tamahome with a lot of joy that they were introduced to a life that usagi and her family and friends has introduced to them. as well was teaching them things that they would of never thought they would learn. It was a life they always dreamed of. They even have clothes that they never thought they would ever wear. And as well toyed that they never even heard of. And as well came from world they never ever knew. Plus they were introduced to something called movies and television. And game systems. Tamahome only could smile at the joy on his siblings face. He loved them so much and he was forever in usagi debt for what she had done for him. miaka sighed their mother was a hero that is in her job title for the longest time and it would never ever go away anytime soon. Plus she lived up to her name in the stories. She was the light of hope and the messiah something that she really had lived up to her name. it was something she and the others do best. so she was hoping maybe one day that she would be able to be like them. but right now she knew she would never ever be like that.

"usagi help us so much! You should've seen her! She was soooo cool!"

Tamahome only laughed at what they had said it was something he would of never thought of her as. But there was something else he thought that usagi was and it was something he would not mention In front of his family and the others as well. he had to admit somewhat from seeing her do what she did was cool enough for him he never knew someone who would stick their neck out for him before. but he was just happy that he was on her good side and that she cared enough for him to even do this. anyone else who was not usagi and the people he gotten to know would turn a blind eye and don't give a damn. But he was happy to even have her. She has done so much for him and his family he would be forever in her debt but he knew that she would only wave it off and tell him it was nothing. But he was one of those to repay what he sees done for him. even though she would not like what he would do for her. But he was thinking she was a blessing to them all. And there was no one would replace her.

"I hate to say this I think the day I would call her cool is the day she overruns hell by her. but then again they said hell is run by hades and his wife who is the wicked witch of the west and two gay germen guys who was their guards. so I wouldn't know." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome never heard this much laughter even since he can remember and it was something he wished he never would not stop hearing from his family. It was something he wished he could of brought them. but either way he was super happy on what he was able to hear. And see as well. thoth and spirit snickered he was not far from the truth. They knew what he thought of their ex wife who was their friend lucky enough for them. but the knew what sort of thoughts tamahome thought about usagi. she was one for the keepers to the gates of hell and the underworld since hades asked her since she was one of his captains in his court guard squad since he was one of the soul kings as well. Well other than that she could toss him in one of the gates of time and space if she wanted to. Chuei tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. that as well hikaru and karou father who happened to be someone he kinda didn't wish to be on the wrong side with. Even though the nick name he had suited him. His real name is oswald cobblepot. But goes by penguin. And as well Izayaand misaki.

"Father will wish to see you." Said Chuei

Tamahome only nodded he saw the scene on the mirror where his father was almost killed. He never been so scared in his life it was something he held his breath the hold time. He thought he would of have a heart attack from watching the scene before him. It came back in his dreams as well about seeing his father close to the end of his life by the enemy hands. He knew for sure that the blond hair. But he knew they were safe her and now. He made a mental note to thank usagi later if he was able to go and see here. Suzaku only knows what she and ho. Tamahome was led away by his siblings as miaka, chichiri and the others. they watched after them. Miaka had never seen tamahome so lively before. Not even when they were and kid only smiled at the little family they are just to cute. but then again he wanted to see his mother and see if she was ok. and he knew his half brother was as well.

"She changed everything you know." Commented Chichiri

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Chichiri removed his mask and looked at miaka the others. He knew that usagi was special one. and being the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. Also known as the messiah and the light of hope. she has more access to things as to space and time. and all of the powers of every sailor soldier that ever lived. she had given hope to all those around her to show them that they have nothing to fear and that they are being protected. She lived up to her name in the stories. The light of hope and the messiah. Sure her one daughter has not inherited anything of her mother not even her looks. Well from her siblings has. But he has not met all of her other siblings. Even though she maybe the suzaku miko but she thinks she more human that what she really is not human. Chichiri sighed. but that was something he fell more and more in love with when it came down to the queen of the moon and earth. Hell he knew she was every man's dream woman. this was something he knew that is purely usagi. he seen her three sons smile knowing they are thinking the same thing. as well her ex husband and friend as well. he knew that her ex husband still loved her and so does the eygiption god does as well. And look what she had done for her daughter. She protected her with her own body. It was something special to him. Even though two of the boys are sons of the goblin king. In which was interesting since he always wanted to meet him. But if you think about it they could wish all of the enemies to the goblin kingdom. But then again it would be a mega dick move.

"usagi had changed things immensely. She sure lives up to her name that stories has said about her. As the light of hope and the messiah. No da. She had made the victory of konan and evened out the scales between capitals. She had brought hope to konan people as their empress. What are you gonna do? You should preserve it and fight for it. No da. You are after all the hope of this people." Said Chichiri

Miaka sighed and looked away and thought on what he had said, she knew her mother and sometimes she was jealous of her own mother. even though she should not be since it would end badly when it came down to everything that happened to rini. She turned dark. it was all true on what their mother had done. And something she was known to do she had the same way of thinking like her father. plus this was their mother and who she is. she had done so much and never ever once someone never thanked her for it. just only those who she knew and that is it. while she never would be able like her and the others. Their mother has done so much to make sure that they would be safe and happy in their life. But she was the one who always giving her mother a hard time and making her do things that might end up getting her killed one day. Miaka sighed and sadly she feels no guilt on how she was basically using their mother to do the stuff she didn't want to do. To make things much easier on her and life much easier. Sure she knew she needed to grow up and accept that she was not born human. But she was not ready for that part of her life that she wants to accept just yet. She wanted to be who she was for as long as she was able to do so. But in the end she was changing since she has been here. And her thoughts like she used to are changing. In which her mother would be happy to even know about that one.

"It had crossed my mind that I could let our mother continue this saving and all. Then there was the part of me that wants her to do what I wanted to have her to do. Sure it is selfish of me. I wanted her to finish off kuto since she has the power to do so I have a seal on my own until I am ready to use it. If I had let her do what I wanted her to do so many people would lost their lives. And believe me our mother is known to make massive explosions something her father teached her. All I wanted was to go back with yui to our own world then our mother would be mad at me for holding up what I was meant to mother and everyone fits in so much its hard to believe.,." Said Miaka

Miaka let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before looking at chichiri and the other's. It seemed they were listening to her closely some of what she had said they disapproved of. but she knew that their mother would be able to do it. but then again her mother dose has her limits like the rest of them. and she knew she was wrong in thinking such selfish things. she would have done what she had done she would have screw with time itself. and that something she knew that their mother would always protect them. But she never ever want no harm to their mother. But she needed like they all did in all of this. But in the end she didn't feel no shame in using her mother in doing the things she didn't wish to do. Even though she wondered if her mother even know that is what she is doing. In which she didn't care if she did.

"Then I noticed how selfish I was. That our mother is risking her life all the time just to keep these people alive and keep their hope strong. She is willing to leave everything for her husband and soul mate. Now they can finally be together since it should of happened so long ago with our mother and diamond and rubius. Even though we found diamond but we have not found rubius just yet. But we know he has been reborn here. Plus she could return at any time since she solved the riddle. She does this all to help me and so does everyone else my family and friends. The one who always thought of herself instead of what she needed to do. I have always run away from a hard decision and that's why I had the seal on my powers I never like the training it was to hard. But our mother had been doing it since she was 4. I could never sacrifice as much as she has and what my friends and family has. Even if I sacrificed half as much she and my family and friends had that would satisfy me for a lifetime." Said Miaka

Miaka smiled and continued on towards the palace with a rather proud chichiri trailing behind her was the others as well followed. miaka was thinking something they don't agree on letting their mother do everything the girl must put some work in as well. Tamahome then came running to catch up with them before they entered the palace. so he was able to tell them the good news on what had happened. they did something for his father that no one else was able to do. and he was going to find the ones who had done it to give his dad and family hope and thank them. Miaka sighed and knew she needed to get away from tamahome before she did something stupid to make things more worst with her and yui. Sure tamahome was her soul mate but there was so much bad blood now with her and her best friend. Even though she didn't think it was all tamahome that she hated her. But she had to do something that would make their friendship much more better than it was when they were in kuto.

 **"HEY WAIT UP GUY'S!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka and the others stopped but did not turn to see what tamahome was so happy about. But right now miaka was in no mood to have to stand here more and more to see tamahome joy on his face. She just wanted to go and take a hot bath and go and relax and think on things that she needed to do to help yui to come back to them. She didn't want to fight yui. It was something that she didn't wish to do. But if she had to do it she wont know how to live with herself. When she was at taiitsukuns palace she decided that to save yui and to best friend her once more, she must learn to let go of tamahome for the both of their sakes. She must learn that their friendship is much more precious than him. Sure he was her soul mate. But she didn't know if she should just continue on with her joy of him being her soul mate. It killed her to even think of avoiding him. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague. Tamaki sighed and knew that tamahome was happy about something. But what was bothering him was what is on his sister mind. She has been avoiding tamahome and wondered what had happened. It was kinda not only bugging him but as well as the others. They took note on how they are acting and why miaka was giving him the cold shoulder or something like that.

"Damn usagi is really something. She had my father treated by her mother, along with someone named Carlisle and also szayel and bulma and ami. He started to regain strength to walk. Dobby was sent to find szayel to get meds for him when the attack happened." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome was happy that his family was getting the best help out there. Chichiri along with the others and miaka merely nodded to show she was listening to what he had said, he wondered what he had said wrong since she was ignoring him and avoiding him as if he was the black plague or something. he sighed he would have to talk to her when they have the time to do so. While everyone was kinda feeling odd about how they are acting with each other. Did they do something that they didn't know while they were at taiitsukun palace. it kinda didn't know what to do about this sort of thing. While spirit and thoth looked at each other and knew there was something up. And they didn't even know what it was. But this was one of their step children and they are worried about the girl.

"That is good news. You should thank aunty and szayel and Carlisle and grandma bulma, and ami who is sailor mercury once you see them." Said Miaka

Miaka started walking on wards again making things feel very off and very uncomfortable when it came down to how miaka was being with tamahome. They knew that minako was not going to be happy with how miaka was acting to her soul mate. They still wondered what the hell was going on with the two of them. Chichiri and the others only followed feeling a awkward being with a confused tamahome right now. Tamahome but his tongue to keep from shouting. He was already annoyed as it was. and she had been avoiding him. Their relationship was taking a very dangerous turn. He had to talk to miaka later on to clear up the fog between them as he fallowed behind them, he wondered what in the world he had done wrong to make her to do this to him. he sighed and need to have a talk with her he knew she was his soul mate. He just didn't know what to do and think on how she was acting to him. for now he was going to go and see what was going on with everyone else. And then later to see what the fuck is going on with miaka,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

When they entered they were expecting hotohori to be greeting them. They took note that his thrones has changed. It must have been the throne that was when he lives before. It kinda suited him when you look at it. while maka and szayel was reading a book trying to read more on what is wrong with tamahome father. While ed who was exchanging riddles with twin sister and aro. Even though he never knew his mother was with Oswald it was something that came to light to him when he and his mother reunited. Even though his father his the man who messed with his mother life since the first fall of the silver kingdom. Even though their father had no idea they were born. Just like rini who came along with the first time he abused and raped his mother. Then himself and his twin Isabella was after that. They were raised under the outer scouts. That's why he changed his last name to nygma. And enjoyed the name riddler it suited him. Even though Oswald was weirded out by the fact the only woman he has ever loved was the woman who is his mother. Even though he was the soul mate to spirit one of his mothers ex husbands. He sighed and had to saw all of them are happy away from gotham for good. Even though a lot of them who didn't wish to leave decided to stay but that was not their business and want to live happy now. He sighed and arched a brow at his half sister and wondered what the hell was going on between her and her soul mate. Even though he could see that minako is not happy on what was going on. They have been running test in their lab that set up her since they redid the palace. And most of all the throne room since hotohori was happy with how he looked now. Even though his hair is much longer than what it was in his past lives. But the stuff suited him. Most of all the outfits that he has now was what suited him as well. While Carlisle was playing chess with jasper. While rose and alice was playing on the computer since they knew a spell usagi made to make things like that work without power. aro and caius sighed and knew that everyone seemed to be happy and comfortable here. While guts and the others was just wondering what was going on with tamahome and miaka there was rift between the two of them. While minako narrowed her eyes at her princess and knew she was trying to do something that she and her mother would not agree on. But while they would enjoy this way to much they all looked up when jasper cleared his throat to know that the others are back now.

"Oh your back! usagi and hotohori are sleeping now. You will have to wait to see them later." Said rose

Chichiri looked at rose and her mate and husband emmett the huge bulky vampire. spirit went over to his one daughter and to see what she and his son in law was doing. While he joined in helping out with the work they were working on with helping out with tamahome fathers sickness. thoth went to go and talk to one of the others. tamaki and kid and the twins left to go and see their mother and then go and rest. While liz and patty just went to go and have a hot bath. While miaka would wait to see their mother, tamahome was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on since all this shit was going down after kuto and taiitsukun palace. and it seemed that he was not the only one who took notice.

 **"OH MIAKA!"** Cheered Nuriko

Nuriko ran into the throne room waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm that made miaka just run up to meet the overly dramatic drag queen who they clasped hands and jumped up and down. carlisle who only shrugged from what they are even asking. they only sighed and went along with it. since they have just met nuriko. while chichiri remembered the flaming gay guy. but not gay it seemed. Ed sighed he was still getting used to being around nuriko. It was something that all of them had to get used to. He is rather hyper and chirpy. But then again he out beated in the perky department when it came down to minako and rei when they wanted something when they went shopping. And it seemed that his other siblings

"Gay as ever I see nuriko!" Chirped Miaka

"And your as dumb as ever Miaka!" Chirped Nuriko

After another fit of mindless giggles and hopping up and down. Everyone wondered what in the world those two were smoking vegeta even walked in with Oswald and arched a brow out them. Nuriko led miaka out of the room. vegeta sighed it seemed that his granddaughter was connecting with the all mighty drag queen again. koga shook his head and went over and talked to aro and caius wondering what they have been up to lately.

"So did you meet up with your friend?" Asked Nuriko

"Well that was kinda of a long story." Chirped miaka

Their voiced drowned out as miaka and nuriko left rambling away about this and that. while the others who was left was basically taking bets one when tamahome was going to snap because they knew it was coming from what miaka was doing.. Tamahome was left there with everyone watching him waiting for him to blow up since he was fuming like their was tomorrow they wondered what in the world had happened.

 **"OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome stomped out of the room while everyone watched him and wondered still what had happened to the two while they were in kuto. Vegeta shrugged and left to go and train more. even though he was deeply amused by all of this. he knew that there was alot about tamahome he didn't like. but he was his soul mate so he was happy on that one. but he was good enough to be a friend and that is all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi and Hotohori_

Hotohori was the first to wake up he kissed his ' neck to feel her that she was there as his silvery white hair curtained around them. As she kissed her to wake up. When she stirred and yawned she didn't as she kissed her husband and soul mate. She got a idea they could watch a movie. As she hopped up and put a movie in for them hellraiser 2, everyone filed into their room well the ones who wanted to watch it and sat down. Within the good part usagi jumped up and did everyone else hotohori was looking around as well.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked Hotohori

"There is a intruder and they mean business lets go everyone lets beat us down a kuto bastard! WHO WANTS TO BURN SOMEONE FROM KUTO TONIGHT!" Ordered usagi

Everyone cheered and fallowed her down the halls of the palace thinking of all the ways they could burn the fucker. Even though they could make something more worst. But they would have to wait until they think of something even more worst that what they came up with. chichiri joined in as did a few others while wanting to get a piece of the kuto pig and teach them a lesion on who they were fucking with. plus chanting kick some ass. kick some ass as they all marched on to go and slaughter them a kuto piggy and send his head as a warning on who they are fucking with. And making sure they would leave a message kuto would never ever forget. While they all was ready to beat the crap out of someone. While they made their way down the halls to where they all felt the feeling of someone who should not be in their palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Nuriko was about to go to sleep this was a day that was rather exhausting and he was pretty beat. Slipping into his night gown he walked down his bed. Just as he was about to get all comfy he heard marching down the halls and went out to see usagi and some of the others ready to beat someone's ass and impending death all over their faces. and who ever that is aimed at that is something he would not want to be. so being who he was and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Why what's up everyone why are you looking like your about to smash someones face in?" asked Nuriko

"Well there is a unwanted person in the palace and it is in the room with miaka. And there was someone else in there as well." Said ed

Nuriko shrugged and joined into the group of pissed off people she wants in on this one. well more like a mad mob of beings who was going to slaughter someone painfully. and maybe slowly and then turn them into their meal well for the human drinkers. They wondered who else was in the room with miaka at this time of the night once they had gotten there vegeta kicked the doors in only to see tamahome on top of miaka. vegeta was gawking at his granddaughter with tamahome on top of her.

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GRANDBRAT YOU FOOL!" roared vegeta**

Tamahome blushed deeply as his boner went down from what vegeta had basically blurted out. Lucky it was not her mother who seen this. If she did she would be doing something that would be turning him into a woman rather quickly. Even though it was a instant boner killer when vegeta walked in. the former king of the moon kingdom can be rather scary when he wanted to be. But he did wonder why in the world they were in here at this time of not, and it seemed it was him they were wondering but then again it seemed that she pushed him off her. and why do they all have this blood lust about them as if they are in here after someone. and why was he feeling impending death for. he hoped it was not aimed at him for what he was doing. he knew he should of watched himself. Usagi heard what both of her fathers had blurted out. So she glared at tamahome for trying to fuck her daughter. Sure they are soul mates but it not the correct time for him to do that to her daughter.

"Be careful the two of you there is something evil in this room." Ordered usagi

Miaka and tamahome were startled by the sudden opening of the door and being caught in the position they were in. even her mother seen it and had to say they were lucky that tamahome still had a penis from what he wanted to do. Even though she should be thanking the threat that was in this room that her tamahome still had a penis. Even though she should not be thanking a person like that. But either way she was happy that her soul mate still had his manly parts. Most of all her grandpa vegeta and grandoa joker. As well her other step fathers can be rather ruthless when it came down to being over protective. Most of all her one step father Oswald. She sighed and her brother ed. But for now she was going to be happy she still have tamahome intact. And as well to stop what tamahome was doing. but then again there was one thing that tamahome was happy about that they are not after his sorry excuse of a ass. they looked to see hotohori standing next to usagi. Hotohori smiled it felt nice to fight by his usako his serenity again. Nuriko who was looking around the room. Until they heard something chuckle darkly all around the room. poor jasper had to been dragged out of the area from the dark side of the force around. and they didn't need him to freak out from all of the beings that was in the room with murderous rage on their mine. So not good to be feeling like that when you have a empath around since he would be feeling everyone's murderous rage. In which everyone in this room was feeling it. Hotohori was going to use his third eye. But in the end he listen to his brother sapphire to not use it. And make it a surprise to the other side of this. Sure they should of figured out that he is the reincarnation of prince diamond, well now king diamond who has merged with himself.

* * *

 _ **"KUKUKU!"**_

* * *

Miaka clutched to tamahomes arm from the darkness in that laugher as growls and hisses around the room. She never heard something so dark before in her life. Even though she ran into some of the monster's that her mother and the others was always fighting. But this was far worst than that. She felt the darkness of the laughing. Even though the feelings came from her lunarian blood. It was chilling since she normally ignored her feelings from her blood line. but the feelings of hate anger and impending death. while the others was looking all around the room and wondered who in the would be the first to kill first. and why would he or she be to much of a pussy when it came down to not showing himself. maybe whoever it was knowing that he would be slaughtered once he or she was going to show themselves. Even though she might have a idea why this kuto assassin was here. She had a feeling it was yui who sent this person. She had a feeling it was going to happen sooner or later. But for now she was not going to think it was her one time best friend who was the one who send this assassin to get tamahome. Maybe just was here to give then a warning or something like that.

"Who the hell are you!" Demanded guts

* * *

 _"I'm an agent of kuto. My master sends his regards the queen of the earth and the moon. And as well the empress of this capital for successfully forcing and killing our men and sending the remaining back from your borders with their tail's between their legs. But how ever we still have an advantage in this situation. And top of everything sending the dead bodies of our men to the palace. In which was a huge dick move on her part."_

* * *

Vegeta and joker and king cold growled how dare they harm their princess's. that was their daughter one thing that you never do is fuck with his daughter and lives to tell about it. that his a mega no no on their part. The former evil queen narrowed her eyes as did bulma and Harley. No one harmed their little girl. Even though they knew she would be able to take care of herself. But this was something they could not forgive those bastard. Hell how in the world did they even get endymion's work. Because it was just like before when he had done it to their little moon bunny. But it way different this time around. So someone once again altered the poison that endymion once made to make their little moon bunny suffer. Amara and seiya hissed in anger. Even though the sword spirits are back in the soul society and will be back soon. But for now they needed to keep a level mind to defeat this bastard. kuto is going to know when you fuck with their family you all end up dead. things are going to get all bloody once he was able to get his hands on those fuckers in kuto they would regret the day harming his little princess that is something that he was going to make it known to them that they fucked up big time..

"What are you talking about you bastard!" Growled ed

* * *

 _"It's common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than ours no matter how much the empress power is. We shall continue to attack your villiages. And in addition we also have poisoned her as well. We hold her life in our hands."_

* * *

Everyone looked at usagi as she was surrounded by electric energy as her eyes was glowing ice blue to show her power as the queen of the earth and the moon. While diamond and everyone else eyes where doing the same thing. Vegeta smirked that was his little princess was strong. and she was a strong warrior that how she was raised. and she was known to be power. Most of all that the others who has been blood adopted to her was able to train her as well. Even though joker and Harley was the first blood adopted mother and first since the first fall of the silver kingdom.. even though he tried to train his niece but it was not in let out a pained cry as she colllasped on her knee's. vegeta and miaka rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. she just all of a sudden collasped and didnt say a word. vegeta was feeling sick from what he was seeing.

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Miaka

 **"PRINCESS!"** Cried Vegeta

Hotohori knelt next to his father in law and miaka, he took his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. It seemed that they did have the upper hand and so did they and they would never find out either. he still wondered out the poison that vegeta made ended up in the hands of kuto. but the bad thing was that whoever found it screw with how it was made as if it was the person personal twick they had put to it.

"She was poisoned by three arrows from a kuto spy when she went to save the villagers at the border. but the bad this is it is something that had happened made a poison but this time around who ever hand their hands on it. put their own persona twicking to it. We still don't know how they gotten ahold of endymions evil spells and works. But it seemed that they have been changing it up again." Said Hotohori

"What do you want!" Hissed regina

Bulma and regina and harley wanted to murder and then bring him back. The disembodied voice spoke up again digging his grave even deeper than it already was. and well regina wanted to rip his heart out a crush it slowly to make him suffer in pain while watching their heart being crushed slowly. He was pissing the wrong people off in the this room. and then send all the dismembered body parts sent back to their masters with a note attached to it, showing that they are fucking with the wrong people. and when they screw with them they end up dead.

* * *

 _"If you send one of the suzaku warriors the one named tamahome to kuto tonight at midnight. We will spare her life."_

* * *

Miaka gripped onto osawlds arm harder. Oswald also known as penguin. But she was close to him and spirit has her step fathers. she looked at tamahome in horror since she knew who has ordered this message. She was hoping it was not true. But why would yui harm her mother life. Yui loved her mother as if she was her own mother. This was what was baffling to her. While mercury was scanning the room to see if she was able to see where the person was hiding, even though it seemed he has been watching them while they were in their most intimate moment. So it seemed that kuto assassins are rather perverted. Haruhi arched a brow at the male who was her sister soul mate. what in the world would they want with him. but miaka didn't want him to go. She knew she was being selfish but she loved tamahome and didn't want to loose sighed and wondered why in the world yui was doing this it was not the right thing to do to split soul mates apart from each other. It was like she learned something from endymion. It was something he has been doing since the first fall of the silver kingdom. Even though usagi is back with her soul mate diamond. They still need to find their other king who happened to be rubius. usagi narrowed her eyes at tamahome knew what he was thinking. she even saw alice who got the signal from pluto to slip a note and capsule cases that would last more than a few years in his pocket. she found the letter that usagi has written to nakago threatening him. she must knew as well what he was thinking on doing.

"Send you to kuto?" Asked minako

* * *

 _"Send him to kuto and we will not end her life scout of venus."_

* * *

Everyone looked saddened at the option's and some of them wanted to kill this person who was forcing them to do this. Minako sighed she hated this when it happened. Because she watched their queen suffered since the first fall of the silver kingdom under the hands of endymion. Even though it took them a while to figure it out when it came down to what endymion was doing. But either way it was not pleasant. But this time it was one of their young princesses. And she knew nothing what it was going to be feeling of the separation of her soul mate. Plus they were already been pissed off for the dick move they did, amara who was in scout form with the space sword blaster ready to kill for her queen and king, well one of her kings that is. she was going to ram it so far up this bastards ass and make vlad the mother fucking impaler look like a fucking pussy ass bitch. plus muramasa and shiriyuki who finally came back from the soul society while the other two sword spirits was still doing what is needed to be done in their mistresses department in the soul society. But they were ready to slice the pig in half for daring to mess with their mistress it was not a good thing to mess with the sword spirit mistress or master it is death to whoever it is going to get it for pissing the two fo them off.

* * *

 _"I love tamahome more than you do. I'm going to take him for myself." Cried Yui_

* * *

Miaka had yui's voice echoed into her mind over and over again she knew that yui would never harm her mother like this. She thought her mother was her own mother. Even though she never took note of all of the jealousy when it came down to how her best friend was with her life. Even though she had so many chanced to change her life around and come apart of their family. But it seemed that she didn't want it that way. And now she was going to far. But they all knew it had to be nakago to order this to happen to their mother to get her on their side. but then again she didn't know how far the obsession that nakago had for their mother, and how much he would want to harm her to make her his so this was just making a point and even though it was not going to work for him since their mother would rather suffer and die before she leaves them all.

"He's up in the ceiling." Said mercury

Everyone looked up and seen the spy made himself know. Mercury has finally found where he had been hiding. And now they could get him for what he was doing. And how he was trying to take one of their own. But they all knew what yui has been up to. Usagi has caught them all up on that issue when she was able to do so. He was wearing the typical black attire and the same cruel look in his eyes. Everyone snorted they all looked the damn same in kuto. it was just sickening to a point that they never ever changed the way they looked. but their ways all seemed the smack as well they hide and now show themselves like the dammed pussys that they are.

"Why do all you filthy morons wear black its sickening." Said yumichika

The spy immediately flashed out of the room nuriko rushed after him since he was the closest to the exit. He tried his best to catch him while snapping a piece of the railing off the palace siding and planning to freaking toss it at the bastards head and then leave the bastard to the others mercies as long as they would basically allow him to join in on the fun in murdering the little shit for all they had done.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Nuriko threw the railing at the escaping agent. He missed and the railing crashed into the wall making a nice hole there. Nuriko started to act all innocent while wiggling his butt to make him look cute even though it was basically putting off that he was the dumb ass that was the reason why they have a freaking hole in the wall that needed to be fixed.

"Oh dear how awful! He broke the palace wall!" Cried Nuriko

Tamahome popped next to the over dramatic drag queen who was trying to cover him tracks and blaim it on the spy. He was just as bad as spirit is when he was like this. But it was him who made the hole in the wall. As he punched him in the head. while szayel sighed and waved his hand and fixed the hole in the wall. while tamahome yelled at the drag queen for his stupidity. while piccalo wondered if that queen has a brain in his purple haired skull. he sighed and knew that he was good with his powers. and the powers that was gifted to him as well.

"You broke the wall you overly dramatic drag queen!" Growled Tamahome

Usagi closed her eyes and willed the silver crystal to help her. As she breathed in deeply to stop the pain after the silver crystal did what it was supposed to do. But it was still trying to figure out how to cure its mistress. It was going to take another long time again since it did the last time when the true master of the work that kuto was using did it to her. Dumbledor was the other one who made it worst. And so did james potter. But this time around it was way worst. And she didn't know If the silver crystal would even cure her quickly. Not even the golden crystal was working. Nor was the black crystal.. While tamahome and nuriko went back into the room. It while szayel used magic to fix the wall. carlisile gave her something to help her with the pain. so she was not suffering no more. whoever did this they made sure that she would suffer. But he was still getting used to being around other beings. He didn't even know the voltori knew of other beings out there. But now he knew and was happy about being around those who was not normal and not human. It was like they could live freely and roam as they please. And as well enjoy the sun light without breaking any laws. had no recored on whatever they used to make this much more different so they had a lot of study to go over.

"The bastard got away." Hissed joker

Miaka looked at tamahome with worry. She was worried he would go and do what he was ordered to do. And that is something she didn't want to happen. But what cost could it be. The life of her own mother. It was something she was nearly ready to pay to keep tamahome here with them. She was still clinging penguin who was looking at tamahome as if he was going to do something stupid and he knew that he was going to do so. if he even thinks about doing what they had asked there will be a long line to beat his ass. He still loved usagi dearly. Even though that what he and his soul mate has in common that they still loved the woman that they were lucky to be friends with after their divorce. Even though he was still shocked that nygma was his step son. In which was awkward when he found out on that one. yui was the reason why they were sent to come and get tamahome. she wanted him since she was in love with him. but she just hoped tamahome would not do this. And tamahome was going to not like what will happened to him. because not only miaka mother her whole family will be in line to beat the crap out of him. and it would not only be once it would be over and over again until they are pretty much happy on what they are going to be feeling like. Even though she has this selfish side that wanted to sacrifice her mother life to keep tamahome here. Even though she would never be forgiven if she acted on her thoughts. Maybe would be disowned and have her crown taken away from her. in which she would have to say she would deserve it if she even acts on those thoughts. But for now they needed to make sure that the place was clear of no people who are not welcomed. But they knew why they wanted tamahome and they knew that yui was behind it. That is not hard to figure out.

"What do they want me for?" Asked Tamahime

"Probably lessen our odds against them in which we still have the upper hand in the power department. Or the whore of kuto wants you for herself. Or the blond general wants your sweet tight ass." Said hikaru

"I have to agree there. But your to dense to even know what is going on. Or even know why they would one you. One thing I know about you is you will fall for their trap. And fall into the lap of their whore of a priestess." Said karou

penguin sighed and wondered if the stupid moron would sign his own death warrant with them all even with usagi and that is a horror in its self. Even though he could see he was to dense to even know why they came here to come and get him. He would become yui's sex slave. He was very ashamed with that girl like the rest of them. This would only end not in a good way that is. the line of them to beat the respective crap out of he knew as well that the bastard who done this was after usagi as well for his own personal needs since he was obsessed with her. the obsessed that will end up to the end of said person life sooner or later. But they all know why kuto wanted him, and it was not hard to find out. But for now they are going to see if tamahome had the balls to take off and do what he had planned. While miaka was worried and knew tamahome would not leave well she hoped that is the case. But then again her mother would kill him.

"They have their reasons. Tamahome don't you dare think of leaving. I can take care of myself." Snapped kagome

"But you can't even walk properly." Cried Tamahome

usagi narrowed her glowing ice blue eyes dangerously. And smirked darkly everyone looked at tamahome as if they were saying you done it now. And you better listen or your life will be hell. vegeta as all of her other blood adopted fathers only smirked that was their little princess. and the little jack ass needed some common sense knocked into him. so that is what his brat was doing even though it was not going to work. since the mind was made up and he would not go back on what he planned. even though it would be a lot of pain when he return home from being kuto's bitch. Well basically that is what he was going to be the bitch of kuto. And she knew yui well enough she would be doing things to tamahome he would ever dream of. And most of all there is nakago. He would probably do things to tamahome that would be out beating nuriko when he was pretending to be a woman. So either way he was going to suffer. and maybe death as well.

* * *

 _ ***BONK!* *YANK!* *BONK!***_

* * *

 **"AT LEAST I CAN STILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU BASTARD!"** Yelled usagi

usagi kept beating him in the heat and punching him. As she tossed him into the nearest corner. Tamahome got the point and stayed n the emo corner while poking at mushrooms. Tamahome winced each time even when she was poisoned she was deadly as ever. He was told it was something that endymion made to make her suffer when the first silver kingdom was around. When it landed in dumbledor hands he altered it to make her suffer since he gave it to james potter. then it landed in the hands of nakago. In which he altered it it when the second war started up. And now it was in the hands of While vegeta was dabbing at his eyes with fatherly pride. hotohori smiled he was making sure that she didnt fall out of his arms since she was still some what weak. But he knew for a fact if tamahome does what he was going to do. And hurt her daughter oh it was going to be hell to pay for him when they reach him. but for now he was watching his wife beat the crap out of tamahome. While vegeta was a happy father right now of his little brat that was showing on his face. But if the fool thinks about breaking his little grandbrat heart oh he was going to make him suffer greatly for it.

"I haven't been so proud to be a father." Cried Vegeta

Tamahome rubbed his head while glaring at her for beating the crap out of him. While usagi looked at him in the eye to make sure he had gotten the point acrossed it seemed tamaki and her other kids who were in the room smirked, vegeta and bulma and regina and harley was proud of their little girl. Joker and king cold smirked that was their little one. she was able to make someone piss them self without even trying. she was growing up so fast. they are just proud of here. But they knew she would not be happy if he does what he was thinking. Because it would break one of her daughters hearts. And that is never a good thing for tamahome to do because it was not only be miaka mother the rest of her family will be after his ass for the fact he was thinking that was a good idea.

"What the hell was that for?" Cried Tamahome

"For underestimating me. And if you plan on leaving you will not like what will come for you and let me tell you that is will be extremely unpleasant and painful. You will be signing your own death warrant with everyone in this room. And mind you that nearly almost everyone in this room is able to read minds." hissed usagi

Hotohori smirked his wife was a spit fire and he loved that. But then against he always remembered that his serenity was like that. It was what he and rubius loved about her. She never ever gave up on what she believe and would fight for their kingdom until the very end. Well that they are soul mates in which he was happy and rubius was happy knowing. Since they knew since the first fall of the silver kingdom. But endymion made sure that she and the others would never ever find out. So he made sure the powers of venus would never find out until his spell was broken. but he knew she gotten that from her mother and father. and it was one of those things that tuned him on. but all in all he thinks she pushed enough fear into tamahome. even poor jasper was in the emo corner shaking that must be a pain to have empath powers. but he was being trained to shield them. seemed that the potions kicked in to make his wife more comfortable to move like she was. He was glad to see she was able to distract them from the issue at hand.

"In any case don't think about it. We shall find another solution." Said penguin

After saying that they all left to go to their respective chambers to do what they were going to do before they all went to bed. But before usagi left in hotohori arms. She turned and pointed a finger at him with the darkest look that she could muster to make him miss his pants as they all left. vegeta and joker snickered that was their moon bunny for ya. plus she got that one from regina.. while spirit smirked his ex wife was always a spit fire and hot as hell as doing it. Oswald smiled as well since she was his ex wife. Spirit sighed and took his soul mate and left. They shared a bond they loved the same woman who happened to be their ex wife. Never thought they would be soul mates. But it seemed that they are. while he watched muramasa and mercilago left to their own chambers. Miaka sighed and knew her mother would always be the one to make someone piss themselves. But then again she knew she was trying to make a point acrossed that tamahome leaves he was going to suffer greatly and not only by her mother and the rest of the family. She sighed and knew that she should be happy but then again it would be something he deserved if he did even do something like this.

"And tama-kins don't think about deflowering my daughter. You better wait for that for a while unless I will use a rusty carving knife to remove manly bits. Well that's enough for now had a nice night." Said usagi sweatly

Tamahome sighed when everyone was out of the room. Even though he knew he was not going to be thinking about sex with his soul mate now. All because her mother meant what she had said. Tamahome finally snapped out of his own shock and fear since it was the night that they enjoyed making him feel fear. and it seemed they have prove the point. but it was not going to stop him to do what he wanted. he was going to do this one way or another. miaka looked at him and wondered if he would do what he was thinking. She was hoping he didn't. but then again tamahome was not the brightest one out there and he would suffer for the fact to keep some sort of safely thing. But for now she was going to hope and that is all she was able to do for the time being.

"I don't want you to go no were." Said Miaka

Tamahome lifted his hands and placed them over her shoulders to make her understand that he was not going no were. Even though he was leaving once she is a sleep but she will not know that until the morning. and yes he knew that this will be the end of his life. but he would take it like a man. more or less crying while they beat the respective crap or whatever else they had plotted out for his punishment for what he was going to do.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Tamahome

"Yes I do." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome smiled even though he felt guilty at what he was about to do. Then again he would be dead once they get their hands on him so what the hell he might as well go there either way he was going to end up dead. Plus he noticed that alice placed a envelope into his pocket addressed to nakago in kagome hands writing she must of saw him go. Even though he took note that pluto did signal for alice to do what she was told to do. Even though he kinda wondered what in the world she has written to nakago. And the capsule cases was for yui. Even though he didn't know what he should do. But he knew what the right thing to do is. plus he knew that there as something in there to push fear in him as much as she could.

"Then go to sleep. I won't be going anywhere." Said Tamahome

Miaka climbed into bed and tucked herself in bed while keeping a death grip on tamahome arm while she was glaring at him the whole time. She was going to make sure that he was not going to be going no where. Even though he kinda snuck a sleeping potion into her nightly tea. In which was going to make things even worst on him once that was found out. And he could tell it was starting to work. but he knew that she was making sure he was not going no were and will be staying right next to her all night. plus she knew tamahome would get it if he chose to do what he was thinking. so she was hoping that he was not going to do it no more. but then again there was the thought of him being stupid and doing it behind their backs.

"I'm watching you buster." Growled Miaka

Tamahome sweat dropped from what she was doing he thought she trusted him. Even though she didn't know about the sleeping potion that was slipped into her tea. He needed to make sure she was going to be out for a while so he was able to do what he needed to do. But he was still thinking on it right now when it came down to if he should go or not. He knew the silver crystal was not healing her all of the way. It was still working out what the alter part of endymion spell was. So he needed to do something before it was to late for her. But then again she shouldn't since he was going to betray her trust and go to kuto and hand himself over to them. she even glared at him for what he was thinking. but tamahome sighed and knew that there was something about miaka that didn't even trust him enough to take him up on his own word. but then again if he was her he wouldn't of took his word at all as well,

"I thought you trusted me." Joked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her only to find that she was fast asleep. He sighed and noticed the potion finally kicked in. even though she had no clue that is what made her to fall asleep so quickly. He made sure he dumped the rest of the tea out so he was able to not be found out on drugging her without a cause. Even though there was a cause in doing so. The steady movements of her chest were proof of that it has worked. He didn't know if he grabbed the correct on or not. But it seemed he grabbed the fast acting one. His eyes stayed glues to her face in thought. Tamahome pondered on the matter at hand. usagi had saved them this time but in her current state she can't afford to do so again. It was true that scout said that their military was greater than konan's. but it seemed that they did have a upper hand against them. What will they do if they decided to attack again. What will they do if they kill usagi. Even though a lot of murderous people. Surrendering himself to kuto is nothing compared to everything usagi had done its actually a small price to pay,. And once with his life that is he will be everyone bitch in this place. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Signing his own death warrant. So he stood up only to face plant the floor. He got up and looked at his leg. He saw miaka clutching it tightly. Sighing he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left in the dead of night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Hotohori woke up with his beloved wife in his arms. He leaned over with his silvery white hair covered them as he kissed her neck to show her that he was awake. As he ran fingers through her silky hair. As she finally woke up and smiled up at him and kissed him. he was just happy she was still there with him. but he had this feeling that something was going to happen that they all will be plotting someone punishment. but then again there was something that he knew better not to do with his wife and the others. But then again she was a good mother and she would do anything and protect her children. So he was proud of her. And he knew if tamahome pulled the crap he was thinking about. Oh not only his wife and family would be after his head. He would be as well. Miaka was his step daughter and his priestess so yeah tamahome would get it good.

"Morning to you to my serenity." Said Hotohori

usagi was about to reply to that until her son ran into the room looked like something had happened. As kenpachi came in from behind him, now she wondered what the hell is going on until she heard someone and then she understood what had happened and that would not go over well once they get their hands on said person. he will feel every amoung of pain that was going to be coming to him. and she wondered why her daughter would be screaming for tamahome. What the fuck did the fool do. She knew she needed to find out since she should not be looking for him like she was. Oh hell will be coming to tamahome.

* * *

 _ **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"**_

* * *

usagi hissed as she flashed out of the room to go and find her daughter knowing that the whole palace was awake now and was trying to find out what the hell was going on. As she took miaka into her arms. she knew that there was somehting off when she woke up. and tamahome was going to get it and she will be the first one to get to beat him ass once she gets his sorry ass back home. She was going to make him suffer for making her little girl cry like this. How dare he do something to his soul mate who happened to be her daughter. Tamahome had the balls to do this and now he was going to pay.

"darling what's wrong?" Asked usagi

Miaka looked up at her mother as everyone came over to see what the hell was going on some of them where looking like they finished mating or something when they heard miaka scream out. So they all came out to see what was going on. And see if they are going to be skinning someone alive when they find him. miaka cried into her mother chest and wanted to know where tamahome was. She couldn't not find him no where. And now she was freaking out. She knew he would not break no promise to her. And now she was wondering where he was and wondered if anyone knew where he was at. usagi sighed and tried to keep her anger down to make sure she didn't make her daughter more upset.

"Tamahome he left this letter in one of my notebooks and I cant read it. And I can't find him no where. Oh mama what am I going to do." Cried Miaka

Miaka shook her mother shoulders as she sobbed. Until her mother's rob fell open as her breast was all out there to see. As chichiri was the only pervert in the hall since shunsui, seiya and the other perverts of their group was busy doing something with their mates and wives. while vegeta was on his way out with bulma since they wanted to know what the hell was going on with their one grandchild and wondered why she was crying.

 **"BOOOOBIES NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

Chichiri grabbed usagi's breast as vegeta ran down the hall like a mad man and punched the perverted monk who dared to grope his daughter as hotohori wondered what the hell was going on. that was when the saw vegeta deck chichiri and sent him flying into a wall. but then again the monk seem to be over joyed about something. Seiya gulped and backed up he didn't want to get what chichiri gotten. While he sighed and stood next to his soul mate. but then again there was a lot of things that the monk he didn't want to know about.

 **"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER BREAST PERVERT!"** Yelled vegeta

Chichiri was only looking like he was on cloud nine while he was pitching a mega tent in his paints. Even though seiya was more smarter than he was since he knew that if he did the same thing. He would be in the same place chichiri was in. While hotohori punched him for what he had done. Then he punched seiya as well. He knew what the dirty minded starlight was thinking. And he knew how much he loved his serenity. How dare he touch his serenity's breast that was his hotothori took the letter from his wife and started to read while nuriko and ed and tamaki looked over his shoulder to see what it was. when they figured what it was they knew that tamahome was going to be doomed by them all. and miaka was not going to do anything to stop them to punish him.

"What does it say?" Asked regina

Hotohori handed the letter to nuriko and he took a deep breath tamahome had just gone and fuck himself for what he had just pulled he knew this was going to end badly for him if any of them got their hands on him even himself. they all was reading the letter and smirked darkly and started to plot out tamahome painful punishment for what he had done. and he was warned and he took it and left with it. so not he was going to get it when he get back home.

"He went to kuto to fulfill the bargain. Tamahome had asked miaka to gather the remaining suzaku seven in his absence. He will returned when she completes her duty. And signed his death warrant with everyone here, may suzaku rest his soul once we get our hands on him," said Hotohori

Miaka removed herself from her mother and looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to believe what he had told her, it cant be true he promised her that he wouldn't leave her like that and he would stay by her side. he told her he would stay with her all night long. she trusted him and now he does this. she just didnt want to believe that tamahome would of pulled a dick move like this. she just cant not now not ever.

"No that can't be right! You must of read it wrong! You will reread it right now!" Ordered Miaka

they all knew that miaka was in a state that she didnt want to believe that tamahome had done this to her. Miaka brothers was feeling rage for what he had done to their little sister. no man will do this to their sister. and they will suffer the day from knowing him. and everyone else as well who wanted a piece of him for what he had done. while they all started to plot out what they all will be doing to tamahome when they finally get their hands on him. while miaka was yanked away from hotohori by her mother. Miaka looked at her mother and wondered what and why she did that for. She sighed and knew this was not the time. As she bowed her head in shame and shuffled off to her chambers wanting to be alone for the time being.

 **"TAMAHOME YOU JERK!"** Screamed Miaka

Everyone sighed as they went back to their chambers to get ready for the day or finish what they were about to do. They had a feeling to make a meeting on who was going on this trip this time. usagi bowed her head she understood how her daughter was feeling. but they had to do this and get the rest of the suzaku warriors and then get tamahome back and them kill him painfully for what he chose to do. Plus she sensed there was a sleeping potion in her daughter system. In which was way worst for tamahome when she gets him. She was going to make him pay for breaking her little girls heart and as well slipping her a fast acting sleeping potions so he was able to go and sneak out quicker to go and do the most stupid idea. She looked over to Trista and wondered if this was all going to play out since it was nothing but fog for her. Trista only shook her head to tell her she didn't know how this was going to play out. Since the time gates was doing the same thing it was doing to her. So this was not a good sign. They all just needed to see how it was going to play out. But they knew it was not going to be easy to get tamahome back from kuto with out a fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Horohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand. Obviously deep In thought his wife left to go and have a meeting for something, until they came into their office as if they were about to leave to hunt down the remain suzaku warriors. and he knew that they already had something plotted out for tamahome when they get him back home. He was not happy to hear that tamahome also had done. He was told that he slipped miaka a sleeping potion. One of the fast acting sleeping potions as well. It was something that he fucked up on as well. And most of all running away like he had done thinking it was the correct thing to do in the end. Even for himself he knew that there was no way to get him back here where he belonged without a fight. Plus his serenity and Trista told him there was no way they were able to see how this was going to play out. All they could see is nothing but fog in tamahome future being in kutu. he better be a part of it as well since he didn't agree with what he had done either.

"I just wanted you to know that we talked about it and this was what we decided that this was the best course of action. We've decided to go searching for the final warriors." Said Miaka

"Are you certain?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori pouted he wanted to go with his serenity to be by her side. He closed his violet eyes and sighed. Maybe he could find some way so he was able to go and help where he should be. While the others who was going was behind them. Since he was going to let them go as he nodded and gave his kissed him deeply and rushed out the door only to see that chichiri staying behind. as muramasa and mercilago sighed he was going to help out with chichiri since he felt bad for their mistress husband and decided to help him out as well. so they are going to be doing this for him so he would be by his wife side. that is something they are willing to do to their master since he was married to their mistress.

Everyone was at a inn to rest up for a bit while seiya and minako was ordering for everyone since he and vegeta came along on this one. Along with penguin and spirit some of the others they wanted to travel and help as well other than the training it seemed they had others to help out as well. nuriko sighed and knew this was going to be gross from the amount of times that he had watched them eat before. but then again he knew there was one thing he was not going to be doing is putting his hand anywhere near their food.

"We will have triple of everything on this menu thanks." Chirped minako

Nuriko eye twitched at how that one was the one who would order a lot of food. does those people even shit it out or anything. they eat way to much and they done look like they ever get full or they even shit it out or anything. this was something that most of them thought on. draco laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head to tell the drag queen it was pointless to try to figure it out. Their mother stayed outside with the horses. Even though hailos is in side joining in with everyone. Vegeta had to go back to the palace to help out with what needed to be done with training. plus they knew her sword spirit's remained behind with chichiri for reason.

"Look I know your depressed in all." Said Nuriko

"Oh Nuriko your so silly I'm not depressed." Chirped Miaka

Everyone even her own brothers and sisters gave her a look as if they were saying they were not believing her. While some of them were searching the areas to see what they could find out. but then again it will probably take a while for her to let it even sink in that tamahome did do what he had done. but they are going to try their best and be wait and be there for her when she finally let it sink in. but they all knew that they are going to beat the living crap out of him when they find his sorry ass for even thinking this was a bright idea. And to hurt their sister. So yeah this was going to be something that they are going to make him suffer for. While miaka blinked and pretended she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah right of course your are! Your probably worrying your head off right now! But I don't see how eating solved anything." Growled Nuriko

Nuriko slammed his fist down on the table and snapped it in half, he gotten a little carried away fun lecturing miaka while everyone looked at the table and wondered why the hell he had to do that. maka waved her hand and fixed the table before the owner of the place find out what nuriko had just done to their property. minako pouted she wanted her food she was hungey and wanted food now. Even rei was feeling the same way. But they all knew they all would not be getting any of the food since miaka would get to it before they even get one bite of the food. They knew better to not put their hands where miaka is eating. While miaka sighed and knew nuriko was just being protecting. But she knew there was more than one person who is pissed off at tamahome right now. And she knew that he was not going to like what will happen to him when they find him.

"Oh dear it seemed that they don't make them like they used to." Said Nuriko

Everyone moved to another table that they enlarged and started to talk again about this and that but sooner or later they will bring up about how miaka was hiding her emotions from them all and not open up. even though that they don't know that they are in the area where the second soul mate to usagi is. and even though how amusing who her second soul mate was going to be. and it was going to be odd to how she is and how the second soul mate it. they just hoped he would figure out the soul mate bond when they see each other. or lead him to her as well.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Miaka and everyone was waiting for their food while nuriko continued to harp on miaka about how she was hiding her emotions. even jasper was feeling her emotions and that is never a good thing for the poor empath who was still learning that there was a way to block his power to not feel other people emotions. plus it seemed they had to repair a few more tables that nuriko had to snap in half. while they finally got him to calm down enough to not snap no more. and to make sure that no one seen them do any form of magical so they would not have notice that they are not even normal and use them for what they wanted.

"I told you Nuriko. I'm just fine." Said Miaka

"You say that but I'm not buying it. Even the empath is feeling it." Said Nuriko

Miaka only rolled her eyes but they dropped it when they food came. Even though they all knew that they were not going to get none. That is why they try to have more food so everyone was able to eat something. Nuriko was just preparing to eat his part only to find miaka her father and her brothers and sisters grandfather ate it before he even had a bite of it. and they knew that she didn't want to accept the truth that tamahome took the choice and left with the warning and was going to take the punishment up the ass once he gets home. Oh that will be fun for them all. The bastard is getting what he was going to have coming to him. and he was warned by them all before he left to go and do something like this.

 **"YOU FAT PIG YOU ATE EVERYONES PART TO!"** Yelled Nuriko

Miaka suddenly dropped her chop sticks and the plate she was holding to the floor as it crashed and clattered all over the place. While she clutched her stomach in pain from all the food she had ate, everyone turned to look over at miaka who looked like she was about to kill over. and when she did she clutched her stomach in pain. it seemed that miaka was not immune to what the others are immune. well to some things not all. even though miaka was expirence her first food poison. or had poison in their system do to their demonic powers. She was cut from all the training when she wanted to try and play I want to be a human. So this was something she was not used to and now they needed to know what was put in their food. Miaka wondered what the hell was going on. She didn't even know why her stomach was hurting. Even though she did eat everyones food. But that was nothing new when it came down to what was going on. She always was a big eater. And never was going to stop eating either. It was one of her favorite things in life. That and sleeping when it came down to the most favorite things that she loved most in the world. But for now she needed to stop the pain in her stomach. Sure they had potions but she didn't even think the potions would work in a case like this.

"Miaka!" Cried draco

Nuriko's eyes went wide the amount they had pain for earlier must have caught the attention of the local bandits. In which was a bad thing since she still has that sleeping potion in her that tamahome slipped into her drink. In which he was going to give him a peace of his mind when he sees him again. He cursed as they all went in for an attack so miaka wouldn't get in any harm while she was still clutching her stomach. The one bandit was kicked rei into the wall raised a sword about to chip her into two since he wanted all of their things since the bandits knew they are not poor people. mostly by their clothing and the way they looked and acted. and that is something they are going to make sure to take, so this was something they should of known better where they are at. Now it was time for them to kick their ass. While one of them was about to slice miaka into two and none of them was able to get to her in time..

 **"I WANT YOUR MONEY!"**

Miaka eyes went wide in horror and for a brief moment and wondered if this was going to be the end of her. If it was the end of her life. Then so be it. She didn't want to live life without her tamahome in it. But for now s She even wondered where her mother was. She wanted to scream as the man swung his sword. Thinking this was the end. But when a sword suddenly pieced the man killing him on the spot. It was hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed. As his silver hair blowing in the wind. His violet eyes glowing from anger. As his cape blew behind him. After draco blasted the killing curse at the two remaining men trunks and nuriko rushed over to miaka side to check on he to make sure she was going to be ok while draco was making sure he finished off all the men in this shit hole to make sure they would not harm his family again.

"What's is the matter with Miaka?" Asked hotohori

"She pigged out on half a dozen plates of food that seemed to have been poisoned im not even sure," said nuriko

Then again their power normally battled against some kinds of poisons. Hotohori sighed as he closed his eyes to will them to stop glowing from his anger. Then it hit him there was someone missing. Hotohori looked around for his wife and wondered where she was. they wondered where has his serenity had gone off to since she was not here to help them out in this. then again there was something off that she was not even here helping they just hoped she was ok. Miaka sighed and wondered what the hell did she eat. Her stomach was killing her and she should of known better to not of eat to much. While nuriko sighed and wondered if she was going to be ok.

"Where is my serenity?" Asked Hotohori

Vegeta wondered as well where his daughter was as well. He has just popped right back in. he had a feeling he would be needed on this mission more than he was needed at the palace. Since there was more than enough people to do the training. But he would go back if he was needed to be there. Since his other brats stayed behind to help out with the training with bulma and regina. He hoped she was ok and not in some perverted bandits hands. if that is where she is he was going to make sure they would not all survive once he got his hands on them. even though he didnt know one of these bandites was the her soul mate. and that is going to be funny as hell he would never thought a bandit in that way. but if it was a soul mate so be it..

"Now that you think of it our mother hasn't come back from checking on the horses yet. I wonder whats taking her." Said Kyoya

Kyoya had the box in his pocket for the house that was built for tamahomes family to have a new home and live the life they should be not in that hovel they had before. Tamahome family was their family. While his twin brother uryuu sighed and wondered if they would be happy with the house. But he and bulma made a good home for them. it maybe the largest one that is going to be in their village but then again they are family now. and they would never ever want for nothing. while they thought on where usagi had gone off to. It was something that was stating to worry all of them now. Since she was still sick and her silver crystal was still trying to figure how to cure its mistress. Hotohori felt sick from not seeing his serenity. She should be here with the rest of them. He just hoped that no bandit got their grubby hands on his serenity. His wife didn't deserve to be in front of beings such as bandits. But she was the one who was known to be able to see the good in others.

"But I passed the stables on my way here there was no one there." Said Hotohori

"That's odd I'm sure she said she would check the horses." Said minako

Miaka stomach dropped so did haruhi and ritsu their mother was other there somewhere maybe she passed out some place she was still poisoned after all. And the silver crystal was not going quick enough to get their mother back to normal. It seemed that nakago was able to make something that not even the silver crystal was able to heal. Well when it find out how then there was no stopping it. Hotohori worried about his wife. Spirit and oswald gasped he was worried about their ex wife he was only coming along since he was able to spend time with though their marriege never lasted they are still they had children together. he still loved her dearly. but he knew that they would never be that way again but he could dream though.

"Oh dear no. what if those weren't the only bandits around. What if they kidnapped mama." Cried Haruhi

"Now lets try to calm down this is usagi after all. She would not be beaten down so easily. Maybe she just taking a walk or something." Said Nuriko

Vegeta shot the drag queen a look for what he had just said about his daughter. Sure she was able to do things and defend herself. But right now it was something he didn't know how long she would be able to fight. There was the altered poison in her system. In which he wanted to go and kill the fucker who had done this. Who had altered the poison. But Trista told him that it was not the correct time in doing so. And he knew how hard it was to fix the time gates. That was something he didn't want either of them to do.. His daughter would not tell no one where she is going she would let them know before hand. He knows his daughter well enough. but the one thing that he was leaving out that she was still fighting the poison in her system so she was still in danger when it came down to that factor. how the hell could the stupid queen could have forgotten that one.

"Shut it you stupid queen! I know for a fact that my princess would not leave with out telling no one. I know my brat well." Growled vegeta

"Indeed. And given the fact that she is poisoned . she will be an easy prey." Said hades junor

Nuriko sighed in defeat. Guess they were right. plus the son of hades and the evil queen was always able to put things in the light. usagi wouldn't leave without telling them where she was going. And she can't fight that well in her current state so everyone was correct in that matter. Until a blur of blond and red hair flashed into the room. jasper felt them panicing something must of happened to usagi if these two are acting the way he was. but then again there was something else that he knew when it came down to the two of them..

 **"MOMMY IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!"** Cried Tamaki

The twins and tamaki rushed around the room they were the ones who were sent on a mission to find out what was around the area. Hotohori placed a hand on his step sons head and smiled in hoped he didn't hear that wrong. even her grandkits was freaking out. what in the world was they crying about. they was not even able to do nothing when it came down to this. hotorhori knew his step kids and they are worried. He closed his violet eyes and knew he needed to remain calm for this one. There was no use in getting angry in everything that could be said right now. But for now they needed to make sure that tamahome was able to tell them where the person taken usagi to. That is all that mattered right now. They needed to find her since she cant last long with out the poison bothering her in a very painful way. And the meds she has are still with hailos.

"What's wrong younglings?" Asked Vegeta

"We found the bandits hide out. And when we came back that mother was gone." Cried Hikaru

Everyone was shocked this would mean that they would have to split up so they could cover as much land that they could. They needed to find her fast so they would be able to go and find the other suzaku warriors and get tamahome back from kuto. It was the main thing to do after they finish finding where usagi has been taken. Even though hotohori was worried sick when it came down to what was going on. As they all decided who was going with who. Hotohori nuriko and miaka was in one group while the others went with their own groups. it was the best way to get things done and cover enough ground. and they have a meet up point or one of them will flair their power to let them know where they are at and if they found her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Hotohori and his group followed the directions that his step sons gave him. He kept his eyes from glowing violet when it came down to the anger and worry he was feeling. But for now he needed to remain calm since he needed to find her soon. He just hope she would be ok when it came down to what was going on with the endymion newly altered poison.. While miaka complained after a hour of riding that she wanted to rest. He wanted to continue but he was a warrior of suzaku and had to obey. While he ordered nuriko to cool off before he strangled miaka he told her about how chichiri was taking his place back at the palace. and how muramasa and shiriyuki was going to be there helping him out that is why he basically doing this for him and their mistress. And their master wanted this so much. And he should have this and would be able to fight along side his empress and queen. All they needed to do is find rubius. But Trista who remained behind said he will be found soon. But not in a place they would think he would end up. Even though diamond was somewhere that they never thought he would of ended up. But look at him now. He merged with his past life and looked like him. But his hair was way longer this time. But usagi wanted him to keep it. As well he had his outfits made. The ones he always loved to have on in his lives before he was killed off from either endymion or wiseman. Even though rubius has his outfits as well made so he would have them waiting for him. Even though they always packed some of the outfits for him just in case they found him.

"So chichiri and muramasa and shiriyuki and Trista is taking your place while your gone? But why are you doing this? I mean I know you want to find mama since she is your wife and soul mate. But I mean why did your duties to fallow us I know mama was allowed to go even though she is the empress in all. I'm not complaining or anything." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to sigh it seemed that their priestess. And as well his step daughter. Well one of his step children. But there was not much he was able to say. He knew she was avoiding the fact that tamahome has left and went to kuto. Denial is nice to have. But right now she didn't need to be in denial since it would get them all wounded badly or killed.. But he knew there was a lot she was going through right now but he knew she was not thinking about her mother. But then again that was something that threw him off about his one step daughter and prestress she never thought about her mother and only of herself sometimes. And that is something he never liked much. But then again he thinked that she does it so she didn't have to do anything. but that was not the time for right now to think about that. but right now he wanted his wife and to know if she was ok. but then again he knew he had to do his warrior duty as well then hunt down the fucker who took his wife and thinks he was going to live to tell about it.

"Because I am still one of your protectors and It is my duty as such to watch over you and as your step father as well. And I was worried about you and my usagi. im worried about tamahome even though I would like to kick his ass as well. But there is no time for denial right now. You must come to terms on what is going on. But it seemed that you wish to remain in denial." Said Hotohori

"Why would you worry about little ol' me for? I can take care of myself! Plus I had the others as well! Im not in denial. Im just great!" Chirped Miaka

Hotohori smiled slightly its not he didn't like her in all she was his friend. It seemed she didn't wish to break the denial. Even though he needed her to see the light so she would be able to do her job as a priestess. Sure she is one of his step children. But she needed to snap out of this haze that she was having that tamahome would come out and say hey look im right here I didn't go to kuto. Trista warned him that this was going to happen when it came down to the fact what miaka was going to be like. And make sure they keep a close eye on her. And as well rubius is going to be found soon. But it was the truth she can't defend herself. Just while ago everyone was battling with their own he had to protect her. Hotohori held out a piece of paper. Miaka looked at it curiously before realizing it was. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she pushed it back. this maybe might help her put this into he remind and let it all sink in that tamahome had indeed to make the choice he had.

"It's the letter Tamahome left for me." Said Miaka

"There are some runes on the back of his message. Do you know what their meaning?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka turned the paper over and sure enough there was something written behind it but she didn't understand what they meant, she was never good this type of thing. As if reading her mind hotohori spoke to explain what they meant since she had one of her father moments once again. plus this was what tamahome meant to say even through his own fear and the impending death and pain and suffering for what his actions had given him as a punishement. She just didn't know what to think. And she was not going to admit that she is in denial. She was not in denial. She was ok and she was going to see tamahome again. He would come to her soon. She knew that he was going to come soon. Even though it was her mind playing tricks on her and the denial was fueling what she was thinking.

"It means I love you. This is how tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped from what he had just said, she wondered if he was trying to make her to come to terms that tamahome was not going to be coming back anytime soon. But for now she was not going to let what she was feeling deep inside to show. She didn't want to admit the fact she was in denial. But the pain was flooding her senses as she listened to hotohori words. Even though she has pushed it to the side as much as she could. While nuriko watched from behind a bush to see what was going on with miaka. nuriko noticed that what hotohori had done basically put the denial of what was going to be that tamahome is a moron who is going to end up dead once he returned home from his stupid reason to have done what he had done.

"To protect his country. His family and above all to protect you the one he loves more than anything. Tamahome gave himself to kuto." Said Hotohori

"It's my fault." Cried Miaka

Miaka started to sob from feeling the pain she was feeling when she left to go and find the warriors. Sure she was in denial. But she was sure as hell she was not going to admit it. Or even come to terms with it. As she sobbed harder to let all of the pain out that she has been feeling. hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder and engulfed her in a comforting hug. He thought about his serenity the whole time pretending that she was in his arms instead of miaka. plus he knew she was his family now since she was his serenity daughter so he had to be a good friend and family member to let her know she was not alone, and even though tamahome will not like what is coming to him. he knew what they are going to do to him and he was going to be joining in on the fun. Tamahome is going to deserve what is coming to him. and he was warned so he was going to get it way worst.

"I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Feeling ashamed for crying into one of her step fathers clothing. She didn't want to mess up his find clothing with her snot. Even though he was trying to be the best step father he could be. She knew her other step fathers did the same. But there was not much she was able to do. She took the comfort she was able to get from her family. Miaka ran away from him and before he could stop her she had tripped on a strong string activating a trap. Hotohori didn't even have time to use his third eyes as he flashed over. A huge black of wood with spikes protruding from it swung from the trees and almost impaled miaka, hotohori's eyes went wide and pushed miaka out of the way in the process hitted him in the shoulder. While nuriko was goosed from behind knocking him out. as a group of men gathered around then and chuckled darkly from what they had captured.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with usagi_

usagi groaned as she woke up to feel of the cold ground as she tried to look around and wondered where the hell she was at. Even though there was something about the feeling in this area. She felt as if rubius was near. Trista did tell her and warn her that he was going to be found soon. But she knew he would have to be the same as hotohori when he got all of his past life memories and power back. Then he would have to merge with his past life so he was able to be who he once was and mixed with the personality that he was reborn with his past life.. She tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was to hard for her she was all tied up. Realization struck her. She had been caught something that didn't shock her to much. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle. Thanks to the light it gave off usagi saw his face he had fiery hair that was tired behind his back. And he had a smug look on his face. plus she felt this odd pull to him she just didn't know what it was at this point in time.

"Hey there sweetheart I see your finally awake. I see."

He neared her and placed the candle on the table and knelt down in front of her. Usagi glared coldly at him. Even though usagi felt the pull to him. She figured he was rubius. But she needed to make sure he did the remembering on his own. She did what she does best when people kidnap her. Even though this kidnapper was one of her soul mates. he gasped at the beauty that was before him her eyes even more so they were rare she was rare. They seemed so familiar to him. And the pull he has to this woman was bugging him. Even though she seemed so familiar to him as if they knew each other at one point in time. The man tilted her head to get a better look at her. even though with the pull she felt something so familiar about this. usagi groaned with all her freaking luck she had the feeling this was rubius her second soul mate. Out of all the people he had to be reborn as. But she needed to make sure he remember on his own like hotohori did. Even though . but she was to weak to look in the bond sight to even know what he was to her. the pull was enough to be a sign.

"Not to bad your beautiful a rare gem something that I have never seen before."

usagi huffed out of annoyance attempted to bite his hand off. He is rubius by the way he acted. But he has not been able to be affected by the crystal just yet. It was like he was not trying. But her silver crystal was repairing her as hard as it could. But she could feel it reaching out to him to make him remember who he once was. The man didn't expect it and found his fingers in between her teeth. usagi smirked with victory as she but harder on his fingers. she made sure she pushed some of her power of her silver crystal into him so things would move a lot more quicker. And so it would be entered his blood. she wasn't able to use her hands or anything. but she sure as damn well be about to use her teeth and it will hurt like a bitch because she will draw blood. and making him scream and that she did.

 **"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO!"**

Snatching his hand back and rubbing the sore spot. Even though whatever she did to him was something he has never felt before. But he could not get this feeling of knowing her from somewhere. Or someplace as if he was someone else. He sighed and would have to think on that later. There was things to be done. And that hurt like a mother fucker. usagi spit out the blood on the ground that she had in her mouth from where she had bit him. Served him right for being a ass and kidnapping her. Even though she found her other soul mate and king. Now she needed to have things work. She just needed to make sure the power she pushed into his blood stream would make him remember quicker. But why in the world he kidnap her in the first place. other than he followed the pull and just didn't know what it was. she sighed and knew this was going to take a while. this one is her soul mate he would take a while to realize it. not like hotohori just was confused by the feelings he got since he was a kid. But he was rubius and she was able to sense him in there. He just have to realize who and what he is. And then remember. Then connect to his past life and his life now. And then merge with his past life if he chose to return what he used to look like. Even though he kinda already does.

"Why the hell you do that for!"

"Serves you right jackass for kidnapping me you jerk." Growled usagi

The man arched a brow at the fire in this woman something else that was rare never ran into many woman who had fire in them these days. Even though he thought he felt this sort of anger and fire before. As if they were connected by time itself. As if they were supposed to be together so long again. He shook his head and wondered where those thoughts and memories come from. He sighed this was not the time to even be dealing with this sort of issues. He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. she was a goddess in his eyes. but there was something else he felt this pull to her as if it was telling him something. but right now he had no time to be thinking on some stupid pull to the little goddess that sitting on his floor.

"I don't like girls who wont cry. In fact I don't like girls at all. So just sit there and don't try anything stupid,"

Usagi looked at the man and thought he was gay but she knew that he wasn't so she was going to play with him like she normally did when she and spirit did when they first met each other. But then again she was going to have some fun with rubius while she was able to do so. Even though she did still do it when he was back for good. since she was bored out of her mind she was going to basically fuck with his mind. since she was going to ignore the pull for the time being until she knew what this was and who he was to her. then again this was her soul mate so she was going to play with his mind while she was able to do it before he figured it out.

"Ah I see your gay." Said usagi

The man fell over from what she had just said out loud with a straight face. Oh this little devil firy woman is going to be the death of him. But it seemed way to familiar and that is something was very odd to him. But she basically insulted him as if it was something normal she does on a daily basis. Even though he was not gay he had something for this chick but this type of girl would never give him the time of day. usagi was smirking like there was no tomorrow since she knew she had him by the balls. she was a going to have some fun while she was here. plus she was going to have some fun while being stuck here. and then again she did the same thing to spirit and oswald as well. so she might as well have fun while she can.

 **"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"**

"Oh. So you are gay then! I just knew it!" Chirped usagi

The red headed man grated his teeth and held up a fist to her as if it was supposed to make her afraid of him as if he didn't know who in the world he was dealing with and he didn't know who she truly was, but she was only looking at him as if he was someone she knew. But she seemed to be having from with insulting him. Even though she was looking at him with narrowed eyes. she may have this pull to him. but what gives her the right to call him gay. he liked woman but he didn't want to freaking out it. as he saw that smirk that she had and knew she was doing this out of fun.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

"You said you don't like females. So I am assuming that you prefer to spend time in the company of other men. But here nothing wrong with two of my ex ex husbands is gay and three friends as well." Said usagi

usagi snickered she knew that sprit was not gay but lord death was. But it seemed that spirit did find his soul mate in her other ex husband since they share the common bond of still loving her. But she knew the look in this mans eyes. It was the fire that rubius has. She never could forget it. But it seemed that his reborn life is going to take a while for him to remember who he is. but that was something for another time for this man to learn. And he only wanted her to have a heir with him and that's it they were friends though, and she was proud of her grim reaper kids. but the thing was the pull was not new to her and wondered what the hell it meant for her and him. but she was bored and was going to play with him for the time being. plus he was cute when he was like this. and he was her soul mate he just dont know it yet. But he needed to remember who he is and then they could get things moving.

 **"I AM NOT GAY!"**

"Suit yourself Freddie mercury," said usagi

usagi had to admit this was kinda fun messing with rubius when he was not able to remember who he is just yet. Even though his two lives would have to live together. In which is not such a bad thing. They all have been doing it in their reborn lives. He was more fun that spirit when she did this with him. The man scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped down beside her and let out a sigh, now she needed to figure out what else to do so she didn't get bored waiting for someone to break her out of this. maybe she could continued to talk to the man or something to see if she would be able to get to know him while she was here. he seemed to be guarded and might be not so easy to get to know. but she could try at least. But the Freddie mercury joke was a good one. Even though he has no clue who Freddie mercury is. But it was funny to see the confused look on his face.

"Stupid," whispered kagome

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"**

Usagi sighed her poor ears where going to be bleeding if he didn't stop screaming like that she hated having sensitive ears that was the worst thing other that a sensitive nose that made you hate farts ad stuff like that worst. As her eye brow twitched. Oh its rubius alright from how he acted and his nature. And as well that he kidnapped her so yeah he is rubius. Plus the pull to him is another hint to who he was and what he was to her. He was her other king that she has missed dearly and lost time with since endymion obsession with her. plus she didn't mean to blurt out that. then again she was not even calling him stupid . she was calling her daughter stupid since she was stupid to a point but she just never wanted to accept the fact that she is not human and continued on with the fact that she is pretending that she was human and able to do human things. Sure that is ok. But she needed to get over the fact and get to a point so she was able to learn what she needed to learn. Her silver crystal would not be able to be used until she was able to accept who she really is..

"Sorry I was thinking out load sometimes." grumbled usagi

He calmed down and settled back to his spot and mumbled to himself. Usagi smiled and knew he was trying to figure things out. And was kinda confused on what was going on. But he needed to take time to do so. Even though she might send pluto and venus to help out. Even though she has the powers of venus and pluto as every scout alive and ever known. But it was best to have them to do their job since she has her hands full already. While she wondered what else she could ask she had to pass the time somehow. So she might as well bug the hell out of this guy. plus she wondered why in the world he kidnapped her int he first place. and wondered what his reason is. since she knew he was not evil but the way he carried himself like she does. so there was something about him that screamed warrior. and even though he was a bandit he was something else as well. but she was not going to invade his privacy and read his mind or his memories as well his emotions.

"You see this is exactly why I hate girls."

"Then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Asked usagi

The flame haired male paused for a moment before settled back down. Even though he has not clue why he did it. Or why he was feeling the way he did. Or why he was seeing memories as if they were his own. It was just bothering him. He closed his eyes and huffed this girl sure talks a lot for being a hostage it was comforting to hear her voice in some ways. but he liked being around her. plus the pull to her was not that bad. but she was something to him but he didn't know what it was. those gem like eyes ice blue as if they were the color of the moon. they are just so enchanting to look into. Even though he felt like he has looked into those eyes so many years and years ago and never had the chance. Why was the name rubius coming up as if it was his name he should of have had when he was reborn. But her hair looked like it was silk to the hands, even though the hair style was odd to him. But looked so familiar as if there was a life that he has long forgotten that needed to be remembered. and her hands hand silky gloves over them. he didn't understand why she had them on. but he would find out sooner or later when it came down to her and her powers.

"I just saw that locket of yours and the ring and wanted to steal it. But those damned things burned me when I tried to take it. So I took the whole package."

Usagi sighed and smiled at him feeling bad about that her wedding ring has a spell on it. It was the ring that diamond has gave to her. While her locker and the silver crystal was doing its job to get him to remember. well its just something that would defend from her powers. So she kinda felt bad for what the silver crystal and wedding ring did, but it was something that needed to be done so he would be able to remember. But she was not able to tell him that part of why the crystal and her locket had done what it did. but he would never ever be able to get the locket and the crystal. if he only knew what it protected inside of it. and what the silver crystal does for her and what it meant to her as well. And the locket that is her transformation tool. he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance at the look she had over her face. He swears that face was something he knew so long ago. As if those dreams he has of a long lost kingdom that he only heard in stories. As if he lived through it. but then again he didn't know what to do about this.

"You know what your doing is not going to get you anywhere. And there no way that I let you have my locket or the ring. Just out of curiosity what is your name?" asked usagi

His amber eyes looked into her ice blue ones that reminded him of the moon itself. It was very enchanting. But there was so much light that you can look at when you lay eyes on her. It was like he was supposed to be with her or something like that. usagi giggled when she saw him tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy it was kinda cute in some kinda ways. It was such a rubius thing to do. But it's like he was trying to figure if he should let her know his name. plus it was something that her mother teach'd her to do when she wanted something. but it seemed that he was not going for it. so she had to deal with this until someone came and found her.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well do you really wish to be called lets see here. Mr orange. How about the man who hates woman and wanted men. There is also Freddie mercury. Or the guy who likes to take it up the ass. Or the one who wanted to have the company of other men. or the man who has a giant stick up his ass. Or the man who wanted the locket that he could not get. Or how about spiky bitch. Or mr empty paints. Grumpy pants. Are you the pitcher or the catcher. Or the man who enjoys dropping the soap. Or the man who as the ass with the sign saying opened for business come and get it boys!" Joked usagi

"All right its Genro." Said Genro

Usagi smiled as she snickered meantlly from the fun she was having she was vegeta daughter after all. It seemed that he didn't like that to much, then again the others would find this amusing enough.. he reminded her of lucius but then again he was always like that when she joked with him. But he is rubius after all. He has the flame inside of him. It was his main power when he was alive. It seemed that has not changed. Plus he was the real owner of the golden crystal as well. she sighed and knew that genro was different and there was a lot more about him than she even knew about. And that is going to be merged with rubius when he finally figured everything out and know who he is and what he was to her. but then again this was her second soul mate and rubius. he had to have some sort of feeling to her with the pulling to her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Genro, my name is usagi. but i'm not always called that. Would you be so kind to untying me. I think these ropes are digging into my skin." chirped usagi

Genro eyed her as if she was playing him in some way. He had a feeling if he even thinked about letting her go. But then again he wondered if it was the correct way in letter her free. He didn't trust her that much yet she was trying to be nice but that could be for him to let her go and she would attack him he had a feeling that she was deadly. And most of all he has been getting this odd pull to her and as well memories that he was confused about as if he lived another life before this one. And he needed to remember who she was to him but he also cant get over this pull he had to her, or the memories that has been flooding his mind. And most of all the name rubius sounded so familiar to him as if it was the name he should be called. Most of all the memory that bothered him the most was a man known as the wise man who killed him and another man as if they were both meant to be with this woman. But there was something that stopped them from being with the person who they were meant to be with. He shook his head from those thoughts. But he had to say even her name siuted her beauty. he sighed he cant trust her he had this feeling she was deadly when she wanted to be. and he needed to make sure she didnt pull a fast one on him. even though it would be a complete turn on, but also her eyes holds so much as if she knew so much that her age is not her right age. And was able to see things that not many people who didn't have the power she has.

"No way in hell." Said Genre

"Well that is rude you know. Right after we've had a decent introduction to. Didn't your mama teach you any manners Freddie mercury?" grumbled usagi

Genro couldn't believe what she had just said to him and insult in that same question she was good with the insults he had to take a few for himself to use while he gets the bosses seat back. Even though he had no clue that she was a mother herself. But that was going to way to far to what she has said to him. It was like she was trying to piss him off or trying to get him to do something. But this woman maybe be something to him. and a hot woman and a goddess in his eyes. Even though he was not far from the truth in the goddess department. but he knew what she had just said and knew that she was screwing with him. but that was something he was not to keen on. but he knew that she was basically a deadly female and that is rare to even see in a female no more.

"I'm a fucking bandit woman. What did you expect? And do you really call accusing me being gay? Calling me stupid and giving me all weird names decent? I may be a bandit madam! I should as hell know decent! And my mama as you say it did teach me manners and forced me to be one of the highest leveled government test passers. So shut it!" Growled Genro

usagi didn't expect him to have that type of smarts, but she had to think again that he is rubius after all. But this life he was reborn in was kinda iffy. But for now she would have to see how it was going to play out with how he was going to take his lost memories and how he was going to handle what he really is. But then again he did choose to be a bandit other than what his mother forced him to study to have a better life for himself and he chose this life. she only smiled no wonder he was her second soul mate, but then again there was a lot that she still needed to know about him. but then again she had to say she didn't even think genro is his real name. but that was going to think later on about all of the things that they are going to have to talk about.

"Well since your not going to get my locket or my ring or anything else for that manner. Why don't you just let me go." Said usagi

"Don't you ever shut the hell up!" Growled Genro

Usagi narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She knew that was not her rubius speaking there since he would never ever say something like that to her. But she could feel that he was confused and didn't know what was going on. It was something that he needed to take him in at his own pace. But then again she would have to say it was not going to be taken long. but if she was able to move her hands she would be able to bitch slap him for being such a jack ass. She knew he would remember that when he was in one of his perverted moods. but he knew he was pushing her buttons in which was never ever a good thing when it came down to annoying her or pissing her off. If she didn't know any better he acted like spirit before he basically cheated on her. Even Oswald when she first met him. so she was going to make her point across to not fuck with her when she was pissed off and watch when he insulted her. genro felt something icy go up his spine and he knew that he kinda pissed her off. and that is not a good sign when you do that.

"Not when I don't want to. Now answer the question Genro," commanded usagi

Genro felt a icy chill up his spine when she said that as if she was making him freeze from the inside. He swears that her eyes was glowing as if she was using something on him. even though he didn't know she was using the powers of mercury since she was able to use any sailor soldier power that has ever lived. And the power of mercury is what making her to make him feel the way he was never had a chance to even say anything because someone blew his wall in and had to shield usagi from eing harmed. but then again he was confused on why he even did that. he felt protective over her and that is something that he never ever felt before. that is something he was not familiar with when it came down to the female race. but she was different and he felt something he just didnt understand it.

* * *

 _ ****KABOOOOOOM!****_

* * *

The wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. usagi closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust from entering them. genro unknowningly got to his knees and anticipated danger and he was right because he was held up from his neck by a pissed off protective father and former king of the silver kingdom. but then again he didnt know he was her second soul mate yet. Or that he was rubius and he needed to merge with his past life. That was something that he has not figured out just yet. but he was going to make sure he was going to show him what he thought about this and his daughter and how he did things with her. plus with him being a king of all sayiens and former king of the silver kingdom. his face the way it is. it puts the flair in the darkness in the fear inducing he loved to do.

 **"YOU DARE KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER YOU VILE BASTARD!"** Roared Vegeta

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki and draco

usagi blinked as she looked down to see sons tamaki and draco. As she untyed her so she can save her new friend from her father as she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. she sighed and knew that she would have to explain to him to let him know that he was her second soul mate. and that is something he was going to be happy in making fun on him. well until he catched onto his soul mate bond. maybe they should help him think push him to what he was trying to figure out. Even though her father seemed to not have figured out who he was trying to kill right now. But then again it might be a good idea to keep him informed to let him know not a good idea to kill off the man before them, as she made her way over to her father and laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know that it was time for them to leave. While hailos sighed and knew he was going to be needed for what she was going to be doing next.

"Father be nice to him he didn't do nothing wrong. He is a friend he not a bad guy. Remember rubius father. and think of soul mate as well dad." Said usagi

Vegeta sighed and tossed the man on the floor as he tried to gather air in his lungs. he read the man soul and knew it was his daughter second soul mate. Now that he thinked of it. He did seemed to be very rubius like. So now they found him. But he wondered how long it will take for him to remember who he really is and merge with his past life. But there was something else. He was one of the warriors of suzaku. But he was not able to tell that much yet. but the only thing is he had to well figure what he was feeling and what it all meant. and that is something they would have to wait on. genro was able to breath better that was that chicks father he was as dangerous as she was then again she did come from him. He turned and was about to leave. he sighed but he was going to find some other way to get what he needed done.

"Where are you going?" Asked usagi

"I'm going to find another way to get the bosses seat see ya babe!" Chirped Genro

Genro left while waving his hand as he was going to go and find some other way to get what he wanted in the end. Well there was more he needed to think on everything that was going through his mind. He was confused and didn't know what the hell was going on with him since he came into contact with this woman. Even though he has been having dreams for a while of a long lost kingdom. A woman telling him it was time for him to remember and time to wake up. vegeta knew what his daughter was going to do and nodded to her and grabbed his grand kids so she would do what she needed and go hunt down the others to let them know that he they had found her. plus all in one night the second soul mate to his daughter. he could tell he was wondering what he was feeling. and he was confused by the pulling. that is what he had read. but for now he hugged his princess and let her go to do what she did best. beat the crap out of people and save them. he was so proud of her and she knew that he was. Usagi closed her eyes and remembered her life when she met erik. And when she found her one blood adopted son. But it was not the time to be remembering such things at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori, Miaka and Nuriko_

Miaka blinked herself awake only to find her hands and feet were tied. She was wondering where the heck they are at and what had happened to bring them here. Sitting up as best as she could since she was very limited on moving.. She saw nuriko and hotohori on the ground near her and both was unconscious. But deciding that this was not the time to think on matters miaka had to see if they were going to be ok since they were indeed kidnapped and maybe might be wounded as well. you never know when it came down to a bandit. And it would be nice to know where her mother is as well. She just hoped that her mother was ok. That was something that she was worried about since she was still in that condition that could cause more damage to her. But then again they knew she would be found one way or another.

"Hotohori! Nuriko!" Whispered Miaka

Nuriko was the first to stir letting his eyes clear from the blurriness since he didn't know what happened after he had something smashed into his head. Fallowed by hotohori they both looked around wondering where they were at. It was like they were taken to the people who kidnapped them hideout. While hotohori groaned and wished his dream was real but it seemed that his serenity was not with him. he groaned and knew she was not there. he just hoped they had found her and that she was ok. he has not even felt no power levels or anything to show they have found her. or if they knew where she was at. but now they had to come and hunt them down while they are at it. because miaka had to get them all caught.

"What a relief! I thought for sure they would of murdered us in our sleep. But I wonder we are now." Said Miaka

"The last thing I remember was being busted in the back of my head and that's it." Said Nuriko

Miaka just recalled how hotohori had saved her. Event hough ti was uncalled for. She wanted to have something to happen to her. She didn't want to live if tamahome was not with her. She felt the loss that she has always been told when someone felt like they have been rejected by their soul mate. Or was far from her. It felt as if life was ending for her. Even though now she understood what her mother was feeling like when it came down to how long she lived without diamond and rubius when it came down to not knowing they were hers for so long with endymion who has fulled her and all of them. But Looking at hotohori she spotted blood on his sleeve. He must of gotten hurt from pushing her out of the way so this was her fought that he was hurt. she felt bad because she knew he was hurt because of her. as she made her way over to him to check him over it was the best she could do. she knew if her mother was here she would help him. so in her place she would have to help him with his wound. he was family after all. and they have to help one another in what they can do.

"Oh no Hotohori your bleeding!" Cried Miaka

Hotohori only smiled at her but he was trying to hide pain he was more than worried about his serenity and where she was at. And he didn't even know why the hell he was feeling rubius around for some reason. He knew rubius powers and it was here. He just didn't know where it was coming from. It was as if he was close by. If he was it would be one less thing that they would have to do. The kings of the earth and the moon with their queen would be finally done. Then they would have to finish the suzaku warriors and then get taamhome back from being utos bitch. But he hopes that the others had found her and gotten her to a safe place. There was a crash and shouting a lot of shouting and sounds of a exploding as well. Curious she made her way over to the door but hotohori stopped her. She turned to look him in the face she saw that he was dead serious. It was nuriko who was signaled for her to shut up.

* * *

 _ **"INTRUDER! A GIRL EXPLODED THE WALL TO PIECES!"**_

 _ **"WHERE DID THE GIRL GO!"**_

 _ **"SOME OF OUT MEN WHERE ABLE TO CAPTURE HER AND THEY'RE BRINGING HER HERE!"**_

* * *

Nuriko, miaka nad hotohori looked at each other in wonderment what on earth in going on. Why did hotohroi feel his serenity power. It more or less felt like sailor Uranus power mix with sailor star fighter power. But those two where still at the palace so they could not be here. He just hoped it was not his serenity. Just before they could come up with anything the doors swung open to reveal a snickering bunch of bandits. in which cut off hotohori from his thoughts and trying to feel out who was the source of the power. Since his serenity has the powers of every power of every known sailor scout that has ever lived. So he just hoped and prayed to the moon that she was going to be ok. And that she was not the one who blew up the side of the building. One of them had dirty yellow hair and looked to be in his late twenties. hotohori was trying to get the feel of who was the one who blew up the side of the building since they knew the others are still around.

* * *

 _"Good it seems our prisoners are awake. Just in time too."_

 _"Yeah it seemed your little friend of your and she is rather a fine chick! She came to your rescue only to have herself captured."_

* * *

The three of them wondered who in the world they were talking about. Hotohori and nuriko had a sick feeling who would have came to their rescue. Hotohori groaned now he knew who was using the power. She was in her cosmos form to do what she had just done. Why did she have to come and save them. He wanted her to be in a safe place. But this was his serenity so he knew she would do just about anything to come and save the ones she loved most in the world. And most of all one of her children and her one husband. That was when they heard screams of a woman down the hall as if she was fighting the screams of pain was also a sign of what and who is there to save their collective assses. even though they just hope they are wrong on that one. and whoever it was it seemed they are deeply pissed off. as they tired their best to hear whoever it was screaming and wondered what they are doing to her.

* * *

 _ **"LET ME GO YOU PERVERTS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"**_

* * *

Hotohori eyes went wide that was his serenity she came her to get them out of here. And it seemed that she was beating their asses. But with the amount of power she used it would of used up the power limit she was able to handle while she was sick with the poison in her. Even though it was kuto fault since they altered endymions poison he created to make his serenity suffer. but he hoped she was ok and get to them safely. Until the screams came back but it was from all the other men. he hoped she would give them all hell. and when he heard the screams of pain that meant that she was indeed causing issues for the poor bandits and even in her state of health she was going to cause pain. yep that is his wife they must of done something to her to make her pissed off. and sadly he gets sooo turned on when she was like this. but he knew that they are not going to survive her if she was well and healthy.

* * *

 _ **"OUCHIE SHE BIT ME!"**_

 _ **"OH GOD SHE IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF US WITH OUT HER ARMS!"**_

 _ **"SHE IS WRINGING MY DICK LIKE A OLD DISH RAG!"**_

 _ **" SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! OH GOD IT IS SO FREAKING PAINFUL!**_

 _ **" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH!**_

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHH SHE TOSSED HIM INTO THE WALL LIKE HE WAS NOTHING! "**_

 _ **"OUCH WHAT THE HELL BITCH!"**_

 _ **"WE ARE DOOMED! THIS HOT SEXY ASS BITCH IS THE FUCKING DEVIL! HELP US SHE IS KILLING US!"**_

* * *

As slap and a few kicks could be heard and all went quiet and a few grunts as well as if whoever they were kicking and punching the one person who was fighting them. Their footsteps neared the room and they were entering in a matter of minutes. Four men was holding usagi roughly as they pushed her on the ground next to hotohori and the others as her transformation shimmered away into what she was traveling in. as she groaned from the pain she felt and spit the blood that she had in her mouth. As she was cursing the bastards who was making her suffer like this. she wanted to go on the blood lust she was feeling but she knew she was not able to. but she got a few of them though. teach them for what they had done to her. as she snickered darkly mentally from what she had done.

"My serenity!" Gasped Hotohori

"I'm fine really my diamond. i really am. but they will not be once I get my strength back. And I see my daughter you two kidnapped!" Said usagi

usagi groaned they had to hit her back and now she lost some blood. Damn endymion even in death he was making her suffer. The cursed roses burned into her skin would never let her forget him. And the once again altered poison he has made is still making her life suffer. She would suffer under his hands even in death. It reminded her she needed to go and take a trip to the gates of hell to make him suffer for all of this once she was well enough. she lifted herself off the ground something she was sooo used to by now. As she shot them a glare that amara was known for. The im going to kill you glare that he made famous. A red mark could be seen on her cheek it looked angry. Hotohori looked at his serenity in concern wanting to kiss the mark and nuzzeled the angry mark to make it better. He shot the men a frightening look for daring to harm his serenity. He knew better to not use any of his powers right now. Because they needed to find the warrior that was here hiding so they could move on. And as well who was rubius since they knew he was here. They felt his power. The bandits however paid them no mind.

"Your pretty stupid if you don't know who we are!"

"Yeah where pretty famous! Were the mighty bandits of Mt, Reikaku!"

Another man lifted up miaka pink bag which had the money that she had paid for the food that her father and her uncle and grandfather and herself all at the inn. So they were attacked by bandits back there them. and well the ones that vegeta and amara had killed for the crap they had pulled. and for kidnapping usagi since vegeta killed them for not even giving them any information on who had done it. even amara would do the same thing as well. But this was something that they had to find the warrior is In this place somewhere and she knew she would be the one to find him or her. And most of all rubius since they were searching for him as well. They felt the power that only rubius was known for. But for now they needed to get out of this mess.

"We'll accept this gold as toll for a safe passage."

"From here on try to do as we say and don't try anything stupid. Like the hottie over there tried to do."

Miaka remembered the symbol in the mirror show them. So one of them had to be a suzaku warrior in here some place it was the only place here. And most of all someone saying that rubius was here as well. Since she over herd them talking about him being here. But they didn't know who and where he was in this place. It would be easy he would be like hotohori a suzaku warrior. so she was going to be doing something that her mother would beat her ass for. And she was going to do it anyway since she never listened. While usagi groaned seeing in the gates what her daughter was thinking. Since she only looked just to know what her daughter was planning. In which her daughter was going to do something she knew was stupid. She sighed why could her daughter ever sit still and do what she was told. And she was the one who clean up all her daughter messes like a good mother should.

"Anyways behave and your wont get hurt!"

Before anyone one of them could register what was happening miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothing trying to see if they had any of the markings on their bodies to show that their suzaku warriors. While usagi face palmed for what her daughter was doing. Why couldn't she just make life easy for her. But nope she was going to do what she does and make her life hell when it came down to how she goes about things. Sure she means well but there was times she needed not to do things that could get her hurt. but then again there was something that she knew something else that she was the proven daughter her daughter was so different. the girl was going to be the death of her one of these days. and that is going to be the truth to for the amount of shit and bullshit she does for her daughter. but she loved her though.. this was going to not turn out well for her sicne she will be taking once again the punishement.

 **"BEHAVE! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Miaka

usagi was going to freak out from what she was seeing. This is not what she need right now. While watching her daughter was asking to be killed by these fools. her little stunt and ass kicking and wounding kinda topped everything on the list to them people, and now her dammed cousin was going to make thing a lot more worst, Hotohori and nuriko looked at her as if she had finally went crazy. Usagi finally snapped out of her shock and made her way over to miaka. she yanked her daughter away from the stupid acts that she was doing. but then again there was going to be punishment she knew that for a fact. Miaka gulped when she felt her mother's anger at her. This was something she should of thought about before she did anything. But right now all she was thinking about is tamahome. And only tamahome. Who cares about anyone else. Even her mother. Even though she knew she would be getting it later for how she is thinking and going about things. And most of all for being selfish and only doing things she wanted to do so she could get the person she wanted back she loved most in the world.

"What the hell are you doing stupid ass trying to get us killed?" Hissed usagi

 **"MIAKA STOP THIS! YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T STOP BITING!"** Yelled Nuriko

usagi was holding onto her moron daughter who seemed got her brain cells from her filthy father. but she could feel her own power waning in which was not going to end well for her when it came down to what was going on. she needed to think quick before she shows her weakness right now to these fuckers. She sure as hell was not going to let nothing happen to her daughter. She was not ready to learn the harsher things of man. And what men can be like. Most of all evil ones that is. Miaka sighed and knew her mother was not happy with her right now. She knew she was going to get the lecture of the life time as well. But her mother should not even be up. Even though she kinda didn't care about her mother right now. All she wanted was her tamahome back and that's all. She should not be thinking that way. But she was not going to stop anytime soon. It was not one of her proudest moments. While hotohori sighed and knew his serenity is not doing to hot. While he saw his serenity yank her daughter to let her know what she was doing was wrong. but she needed to make her understand this was not going to help them find tasuki. And most of all rubius since he was here he could feel his power. He was the other king of the earth and the moon. she also had another job while even being in her. Even though he could see miaka was being selfish and not caring about what happened to her mother and only thinking of tamahome. In which was not going to be a good thing if she continued thinking like that. so she had to figure her way around that one since she had to ger her husband,

* * *

 _ **"BONK!"**_

* * *

A fist landed with miaka head as she fell down on her butt, usagi groaned not like she needed any more reasons to act like her to ac the way she does. She was starting to come to terms with her not being human. But nope someone had to hit her daughter on the head to make her even more stupid than she already was. Well she is smart but she chose not to even show it. now she was going to have another reason to be acting that way now/ as well to play more I don't want to be not human. This was a mega pain in the ass and she was starting to get annoyed with it. there goes her high school education down the drain. she had to freaking get them out of this he head was starting to feel fuzzy. and that normally that she was going to pass out sooner or later. Why oh why did this fool have to do that to her daughter. The evil fucker. She was going to kick his ass for this when she has enough energy to do so. While hotohori sighed and wondered what the hell was that all about.

"Where did this brat came from?" Asked Koji

 **"KOJI!"**

The man known as koji had a scar that ran down from the left cheek. His skin was tanned and his eyes where a brownish yellow it seemed that he was some kind of head person here. usagi sensed something about him as if he was a spy of some sorts. but she was going to study this fool to make sure what she thought was true. or he was something that he was with genru she sensed him on him as well. plus she was a spy and a master one at that so she knew what she was looking at with another spy around. so something was going down here that they had spy's in the hide out. But she had a feeling he has come here to do something and get something for the boss man that is taking over the place where the one she knew who happened to e her rubius. She sighed she would not let her daughter to go and do something that she had no clue on what was going to happened. She knew this sort of situation. So if it was what she was thinking she would make herself go not her daughter. Her power was already dying down so she was the one who should take one for the team basically. Well she hoped that is not what was being done that is.

"I came here because the boss wants me to bring one of the prisoners. We might as well bring the biggest trouble maker of them all." Said Koji

"If your going to take anyone take me." Pleaded Nuriko

Usagi sighed she once again had no choice to do something she wished she didn't have to do it. and she would not let her daughter go through what they had planned she would not be able to handle what they had planned. so she was going to take one for the team even though by force. As they pointed at her to tell him that she was the one who blew up the wall and beat the livng crap out of them and wounded some of them badly. as they yanked her away and dragged her out of the room. Hotohori growled it seemed they were going to harm his sereinty he had to think of something quickly. Miaka didn't even know what her mother was about to do for her. Even though she kinda didn't even give a damn about her mother right now. She just was thinking about tamahome and only tamahome. And quickly getting this mission done so she was able to get her soul mate back so she would be happy again. Even though she knew she should not be thinking that way. But she could care less either way. plus he wanted to smack his step daughter in the back of the head for being so dumb.

"Hey baby! Your one fine piece of ass!"

"Fine?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori face was that of disgust as this particular bandit started to rub his face on his chest. Not even in his past lives he had ever had this happen to him. And now he had the bad luck to have this happen to him now. He just wanted to vomit from what was going on right now. He wanted to use his power and make them feel what he was feeling. while nuriko and miaka was snickering at hotohori for what was going on with him. they untired them wanting to have some fun with them since the hot and sexy one was going to their boss man. And would be ruined for any man who would want her. She might as well ask for death when it came down to the fact that she was not going to be the same once the fat pig was done with her, now they have to get usagi away from the bandit leader now and merlin knows what the sick fucker was going to do to his beloved serenity. he just hope she would be ok until they make it to her and save her life. they already knew endymion's poison was kicking in and she was just putting on a brave front. but one thing they knew for sure that she is taking one for the team once more. It made him sick to know what they are going to be doing to his poor poor serenity. He could tell that miaka was not even feeling guilty on making her poor mother to go and take the pain and suffering that was going to be on her. It made if feel sick from what was going to happen to his queen. She didn't deserve this. And her own daughter was only caring about tamahome. In which he thought it was time for the girl to cone to reality and get over herself. Sure she was their priestess but she needed to treat her mother with respect like all of her other siblings does. But it seemed miaka is the odd ball out of all of her children.. And he wanted to not have to deal with this.

"Wanna serve us some drinks. We could be really really good friends if your nice."

"Baby what the hell?" Asked Hotohori

Suddenly all his manners and proper etiquette were out the window. Never in all of his lives. Not even when he was serving under the wiseman he never had to deal with this. Only dealing with the sick freak named endymion. He made sure he was going to make his soul mate life hell. Well his and rubius soul mate. His serenity was taken away to the moon only knows what they were going to do to her if it what he thinks it is the pig will die. and he was going to make them suffer when he finds them. he was going to make them pay for even thinking about harming his serenity or touching her in a way that he and her other soul mate and king was meant to touch her. He knew rubius would never stand for this either. they will die and he knew that vegeta would be more than happy to do so. As they were untied. oh this is not going to be fun for him since he was going to have to play as a chick. But miaka should be grateful for the mother she has. Because her mother does a lot for her. It seemed her siblings know all to well how much their mother does for them. But not miaka and that what upsets him sometimes.

"No offense sire. But the mountain bandits seem to think that me and you are chicks they kinda kept miaka tied in the corner with her mouth tied," said Nuriko

"I have to play along?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori looked at the overly dramatic drag queen as if he was telling him to act like a chick. While miaka snickered through her gag at what was about to happen. Even though it was kinda taking her mind off of tamahome seeing hotohori. Well king diamond to have to do something like this. Even though she kinda didn't care what was going on with her mother right now. Because her mother for one could of put a stop to tamahome leaving like he had. Even if it meant time and space would be messed up. It would mean he would have been there with her still. Sure she was selfish. And she didn't care if people thinked she was being that way. but she found this rather amusing that they have to be chicks. Not even in his lives he didn't have to do this. Hotohori eye twitched he couldn't even believe what the hell he had to do. he would do this for his serenity, his queen. he would do this for her until he thinks of something and fast. he had to plot something out quickly enough to save her. he dreaded what they would be doing to his serenity. and that made him sick to his stomach with worry about his beloved moon goddess.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

The bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses wanting to be served their drinks. While hotohori closed his violet eyes and took a deep breath knowing this was for his serenity and only his serenity until he had think of something to help her out of the situation that she was in. so he had to surrender in defeat knowing what he had to do until he was able to save his wife. and now he was going to have to play something that he didnt want to do. but then again like his wife always said take one for the team. and it seemed she had the harder part to take one for the team that is. so he had to do what he had to do when he finds a way and then blood would be spilled for doing what they are doing. the sick freaks and he was not pleased about all of this.

"Bring me a drink! Hey you there sexy get your fine ass over here and serve me a drink."

"One moment." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned around as he pulled out a compact power and started to apply it on his face with a *poof* *poof* and a *poof!* When he was done hotohori dramatically brushed his hair off his shoulder. he was going all flaymboyant and act as gay as he could so they would not thing he was a dude. just as long they dont shove their hands down his pants since then he would basically find his well. hell if the others are here they would be having a field day with this one since this was something they thought would be funny.

"Their waiting for us girls!" Said hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko and miaka could almost see him sparkling as he placed his silver white hair with his violet eyes made him look angelic. But that was from his lunarian blood. Something that the other warriors was given to make them like them as well the guards and the soldiers was as well. Hotohori could pass off and being a flaming gay guy if you didn't know he was straight. If everyone could see their king the way he was acting right now they would be laughing their assess off from what he was pretty much doing. Nuriko comically opened his mouth like a kite the way it was shaped. they knew if vegeta and some of the other was here right now they would be laughing their asses off from what was about to happen. miaka was even snickering from what she was seeing. this was just way to freaking funny for even her to not to laugh at. nuriko was wondered what the hell was going on and he knew that he was pissed off and was about to see

"Here you go big boy. Let me serve you some more handsome. My what a tremendous drinker you are." Said Hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko sweat dropped and went over and did his part he heard stories of diamond. But from what he was seeing right now. Even though he knew him as hotohori but he was also king diamond as well. It was interesting how lives could merge together. Even though the look make him look much better. It suited him than what he used to look like. it was a whole different thing while miaka was snickering in the corner still all tied up and gagged so she didn't bite no one no more. They were just worried about usagi and knew that they had to think of something before something bad happened to her. Well they kenw that miaka could care less about her mother right now. In which it pissed a lot of them off. nuriko sighed he wanted to run everyone to hunt her down. even hotorhori was thinking that way as well. but he knew for sure vegeta would be laughing his ass of and maybe some of the others if they even seen what he was doing. but then again it might be a good idea that the hot headed king was not here the place and no one would survive is he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed while two cloaked guards stood at his sides making sure he didn't run away and escape. Even though if he even thinked about doing so it would not end well for him. He sighed and wondered what the hell he was doing here in the first place. It was like they needed him for something. Or he was brought here for someone to be their sex slave. Who knows when it came down to kuto. Even though he kinda hope it was not the sex slave part. He kinda didn't want that to happened to him. Well unless it was usagi he wouldn't mind being her sex slave. He would let her do anything to him that she wanted. But he knew for a fact that would never happen. But one can think and fantasize about such things. Even though he jerks off to it when he was alone. Even though not many people in the palace other than nuriko knew about that little secret. Even though he was attracted to tamaki and draco. But no one knew about that dark secret. He would be murdered for even feeling that way for those two. His thoughts was cut off when tamahome heard a voice of someone who he hated. It also seemed that usagi and the others who was with them hates as well. plus he basically was at a point of no return now. he signed his death warrant when he get back home when everything is all done he would be getting what is coming to him for what he decided to do. But for now he should wait and then get his punishment. But for now he knew that this was where he was going to be stuck until they are done what they have asked them to do.

"Welcome tamahome. One of the suzaku seven." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelled body glitter." Said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at nakago to show how much he hated him. Even though he would even speak on how much he hated him. But for now he needed to get to yui and try to get her to see reason when it came down to what was going through her mind. He didn't want to believe that she would turn her back on miaka. It was something he couldn't believe they would the best of friends. So why would she stab her own best friend who she thought as a sister in the back. Sure it was a horrible thing that has happened to her. But it didn't give her no reason to stab miaka in the back. who was but nakago was just as smug as he was the last time they were face to face. Then agian he still wanted to know what usagi had put in the letter it will be funny I had a feeling about that. Nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when ready to slice his throat when he wanted to. but he needed him to survive for the time being for the whimpy bitch of a priestess he was stuck with. he would have been happy with the stupid one.

"I am nakago, I am aslo a celestial warrior like yourself. I serve seiryuu however." Said Nakago

"So now that you have me here what next? And here this is from usagi." Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow and took the letter that was written to him. He kinda wondered what the woman of his dreams would of writtento him. While tamahome waited for him to open it he felt the magic on it so he knew it had magic. But it was weird when he sniffed the letter as if it was something that turned him on. But then again it was something he has done when it came down to sneaking into usagi and hotohori room and sniff her under things. It turned him on greatly by the smell of her panties. He jerked himself off from remembering the smell he gets from what her privates smelt like. He needed to stop thinking that way because he was getting hard and it was not the time to even be thinking such things while dealing with issues and business. When he opened it the letter was floating in the air and had some kind of music coming from it. he sighed and was going to have to hear what she was going to be saying. even though he could not even figure the spell that was used on it. so he was just going to figure that one out later. He was hoping to be a love letter but then again he knew his luck was not that great when it came down to that. So he could only hope and wish for it. But for now he needed to see what was written to him…

* * *

 _"Dear smug jackass."_

 _"I wanted to send this friendly little latter to inform you of your imminent demise. If your wondering why im sending this letter is to instill as much fear as I can. as if stabbing your gut and yanking all your guts out. Which I will proceed to have sex with my husband on your dead body! That's right im going to fuck my husband on your body and I will enjoy every last minute of it. That's all for now until next time im going to make you my bitch."_

 _"Much love"_

 _"usagi briefs aka neo queen serenity."_

 _P,s_

 _"Your nothing but a blonde bitch. and that sick freak of a emperor better not be thinking about my son._ _ **IF HE IS HE BE MEETING THE GATES OF HELL! AND I KNOW HOW TO OPEN THEM!"**_

* * *

Nakago eyes where wide that was the hottest and interesting letter. Even though he knew he should not be turned on right now. But damn he was fucking horny as fuck. But he needed to get back to business and tell what he needed to say to tamahome. And what he was doing here in the first place. tamahome was snickering that was usagi for ya. When she hated you she will make it known. And that is what she did. Even though he saw the tent pitching in nakago's pants. and you never ever mess with mama bear and her children. That is why he keeps to himself have the feelings he has for tamaki and draco and what he wanted to do to them. Even though the stuff he wanted to do to them was very dark. Well he gets the same thoughts about usagi as well. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. well her children in her case since she has the druel empire flowing through her. Plus it was well written and the best ever letter he had ever heard along with the insults. but he knew she would have done more but she must have wrote that in a quick way so it would have been given to him. even though he came here on his own. but the time gates sees all well sometimes it doesnt see all.

"Well I shall keep that for later. And for you I will use you to comfort the lady Yui." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted tamahome chin to make him look in the eyes. He wondered if he should make him bitch while he was here. That was one thing he has not even decided on. Yui would never ever have to know if he chose to do so. Even though he has a feeling that she was going to do it first before he even thinked about doing so. He sighed he might as well do what he has been doing. Use his hand and suffer under the emperor. It was something that he has been dealing with since he was a child. But then again he did have dark thoughts about the ones known as tamaki and draco and their mother. Even though he was turned on by the letter that the woman he loved had sent him. and he knew one thing never mess with her heirs. mama bear is a dangerous woman when that happened. but he would never harm them he would never ever think about that. but that boy was a beautiful boys. Even though the priestess of suzaku never gotten her mothers looks. Or just haven't grown into her goddess looks. But he could care less about her. even though he was horny as hell from the words he had heard from the letter. but he would have to releave that little issue later when he was done doing business with the fool. While tamahome only glared at him and wondered if this guy swings both ways or something.

"And besides it may prove to be amusing to keep you around. You're the second person to ever hit me well that's and the ever lovely sexy neo queen serenity. So I'll keep things lively for you. I'd hate for you to die from boredom." Said nakago

"Heh. I'm shocked for the complement. You're a sloppy fighter you don't even deserve the right to even have a dick. oh wait you don't have a dick do you," Said Tamahome

Nakago smirked darkly he was learning insults from usagi it seemed. But then again she was well worded with insults it seemed he was catching on to the way she insults. Even though he would have her as his when he gets his hands on her. The wonderful thing in the world was that he was able to get ahold of endymions notes that he had to make the queen suffer under his hands. But now he altered everything that he has ever made. Even though he was the one who ordered to make usagi suffer from his altered poison that right now is making her suffer from the pain that he was inflicking on her. Nakago slapped tamahome who only spit the blood on the floor. he was just not going to shut up even though he should but he had some luck that yui was around and seemed she was going to come in and stop the blond moron.

 **"NAKAGO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Yelled Yui

Yui came running into the room after he had slapped tamahome and she didn't even seem a little to happy about it. At his annoying priestess request. He sadly would sa that the priestess of suzaku would of been far better as a priestess for seriyuu. Sure she was stupid and dumb. So was this priestess. But she was kinda freaky and odd and weird as if she had some screwed up issues that she needed to deal with. She needed some serious help when it came down to her issue. Sure he didn't even know what he does with his screwed up issues. Even though it was not in a healthy way. But enough thinking about himself. But he seemed to take advantage of that to get what he wanted in the end nakago took a step back and yui rushed over to tamahome side and cleaned his face making sure he was not damaged much. nakago huffed and rolled his eyes. of course she would have been around and over heard some of what was being said.

"You slap like a little bitch. I have been slapped harder by chicks and children, so that makes you no more than a little bitch. hell tamaki and Gustave punched and kicked my ass worst than you." Said Tamahome

Nakago eyes flashed darkly from the insult that was said to him. How dare he say he slapped like a bitch. The fucker was going to get it when he had the first change to make him pay for what he has said. But for now he knew yui would not let him punish him. But he would give her the change to make sure that she keeps a eye on her prisoner. But he hid it well just as fast as it appeared. Yui turned to nakago and was going to order him away from her man. nakago sighed stupid woman was making him look like a bitch in front of the suzaku warrior. so this would be able to be used as black mail later one. and he knew that the fool would be using and maybe usagi if he opened his mother to her about it. but it was kinda funny to find out that that boy younger than him beat his ass. but then again you world not expect less from the son of the queen of the moon and earth.

"Wait in the hallway for me, I want to have time alone with my prisoner." Ordered Yui

"As you wish priestess of seiryuu." Said Nakago

Nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the room so they could be alone while nakago grumbled mentally from the annoyance she has with his ow priestess it seemed that konan is the best still to them. and even though he was basically looked like a bitch in front o of the suzaku warrior. and sadly it seemed it amused him since the fool was snickering as he left the room. he had a feeling what he was thinking inside of that puny mind of his. He knew what the emperor of konan is. He was a lunarian. His spies gives him the information that he needed when he wanted it. He was still getting more information in each time something was found out. Even though he has been receiving a lot of dead spies lately as if they were found out and was sent back to him. Even though he wished he knew how they did that. Transporting the bodies of the dead who was meant to gain information to him. It seemed that he was dealing with much more powerful beings and needed to step up their game so he would be able to find out more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and tamahome_

Yui let out a sigh when they were finally alone now. It was what she has been waiting for, even though tamahome didn't know she was the one who ordered for him to be sent here for her own personal sex slave. Even though she loved him. But she wanted to hurt miaka where it counts. And that is tamahome since she didn't love her own mother these days. She was all about tamahome. And could care less about her mother right now. But she knew she needed to think on those thoughts later since she has stuff to do. And play her part in all of this. she had to plot out a plan to make him hers. And then he would never ever want to go back to konan and to that bitch ass hoe miaka. and shocking usagi let him come here without even trying to kill him. so he had to do this when everyone was either sleeping. while she sighed it was time to get to work and do what she does best. lie to his face on why she really became the priestess of seiryuu.

"Forget about me. I what about you. They must be doing something to force you to be their priestess." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at yui in front of him and felt guilt. He handed her the stuff that usagi would wanted her to have. Since pluto was the one who told him to give it to her. Since she would need stuff to keep her going. And her clothing would not hold out for much longer. He wasn't able to save her the first time when they were here. But now he was able to save her from herself and to get her away from this awful place. so he thinks that yui is being kept here against her will. Yui on the other hand was plotting evil things about miaka, he had to do this and get her to understand that miaka missed her. and that usagi was going to murder him painfully once he gets back home. plus he knew he was not going to out who was in this world until the correct time that is.

"I'm sorta surprised that miaka let you come here?" Asked Yui

Tamahome paled at what awaits him back home he saw everyone cracking their knuckled and smirking darkly at them. As they all lined up to beat the living crap out of him and make him feel all kinds of hell and pain. he shivered from the thoughts of what they will all do to him for the choice he had made. and knowing they way they all thinked it was not going to be pleasant so he would have to take it like a man and maybe cry and beg for pity. But for the fact he knew that he was warned and he was the soul mate to usagi daughter so he knew what was going to be coming down to him when it came down to the fact he was going to have a long line of people who was waiting to kill him for what he has pulled. And he knew for a fact yui didn't know usagi was poisoned either.

"Weeeeelllllll I kinda left on my own and sign my own death warrant with her mother. Soooo once I get back home I'm doomed so lets just leave it at that." Said Tamahome.

Yui ignored the bit about usagi even though she missed the woman who she wished was her mother. But in the end miaka got what she wanted. She was born to the person who she was supposed to be born to. Well in her mind that is. but she was shocked he left miaka side. And she had a feeling that usagi will not be well nice to him when they face each other again. usagi was protective over her children it was a motherly act and her so she knows how she thinks. Even her blood adopted children she was overly protective of. even though she knew nothing on what tamahome knew that was here in this world. and if she knew that yes she would go and talk to nakago and open her mouth about it becuase it would not be fair in her books,

"How is usagi mama doing?" Asked Yui

"She is doing fine. A little tired but fine," said Tamahome

Tamahome lied to yui not even sure if she should know that kuto has poisoned her. Even though he thought she should know. But he would wait and tell her when the time was right for him to tell her. The old poison that someone named endymion made just whoever the jack ass who have found it made it in their own image since the cure was already for the last one that was made. Even though all he knew of the person was that he was the one who kept diamond and rubius away from the one who they were meant to be with. He didn't want yui to worry more than she already have to right now. She has a lot on her hands as it is. so he was going to keep this one to himself. or else the blond body glittered fool opens his mouth and announced it.

"I just wish she wouldn't push herself to much. Its not healthy but then again she was raised up to be that way a warrior and a genius. And miaka makes her mother work to hard." Said Yui

Tamahome chuckled and he knew her father and know he knew why usagi. were raised the way they were. Its something in the way they are meant to be raised. plus being a spy from a very young age. battle and how to fight. and placed a seal on her until she was ready. plus with her being a neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos the most powerful scouts alive who was able to use every sailor scout power that has ever lived. But all of the battles she and her scouts and the others had been in. so she would be always in a stressful way. Most of all being queen of earth and the moon. plus she has her mother and fathers temper as well. Even though they are the reincarnated former king and queen of the moon. and she knew how she is when she is pissed off. But miaka was one to be the late bloomer and it was something that he took notice on. Even though she knew of the seal that was placed on miaka. Even though she would not let it out in the open. But miaka would be great like her family and knew that she was going to be wonderful like her mother.

"Yeah it's not healthy for those who have to stick around her either. Most of all those who at connected to her children. If that's what you mean. If looks could kill we'd be dead. And believe me I know her temper well I have been on the receiving end a few times. And let me tell you that its not pleasant. I know miaka got her mother's temper." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled and giggled at that and she would imagine what tamahome had done to piss the woman who she wished to be her mother off. Well that and the very pissed off amara who is the scout of Uranus. There are some scouts that you just wished to stay far away from since they can be rather protective over their loved ones. Even though It was also their jobs to do so as well. It was something that she was trying to figure out. But then again it could be the fact what he had done... plus she knew that usagi will rip in to tiny pieces when she gets her claws on him. but it pissed her off even more when he said that about miaka having her mother in her. It made her even hate the little whore more. While tamahome didn't even know what to think on what was going on. And not even sure what the hell was going on right now. Or the hate that yui has.

 _"Miaka no matter how hard you try, I will make sure you fail, now that I have tamahome here you will never see him again, and soon even your mother will be by my side even if it means she would have to abandon her husband."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome was wondering what miaka was doing and wondered if usagi was any better. He knew that she was trying to get her silver crystal to figure the issue out quickly. It didn't help matters when it came down to the poison being altered once more. or that she found her second soul mate yet. Well rubius that was his name if he remembered correctly. As he let out a sigh and handed the bags that enlarged themselves once he tooked them out and handed them to yui that alice also placed in her pocket . as yui left to go and order someone to get tamahome a room. he wanted to join in on the fun with then hunting the suzaku warriors. but nope he was here with miss i think im a emo and the other body glitter emperor ass buddy. but then again it was his own choice to come here and now here he is. so he just going to have kick his own ass later.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Usagi was escorted by three men through the dirty halls that was obvious enough that they were pig's from how they man handled her the while time they were making her she wanted to get this done and over with. Even though she didn't think it was going to be that easy to get it done quickly. she was stripped down nude so she knew what was to come and whoever she was going to be given to was not going to have to take much time to work on clothing. usagi held her head up high she was after all a queen when it came down to who she really is. she will not be taken down by these people. Suddenly they came to stop oh and top it off she was being walked like a common dog with a chain and all. so yup the mighty has fallen to filthy bandits.

"knock, knock who's there? Its koji that's who! Out here with one of the captured girls for the boss man to play with! Koji? Oh well so glad you're here, come right in, wont you? Thank you." Chirped Koju

Usagi arched a brow at him this man is more weirder than the some of the people she had met in her life. She knew he was not the brightest when it came down to his wording. But it seemed he was smart on what he does for a living. but this was just out there as if someone smoked some good shit and think this was something that actually think was cool to say out load. but then again it was true it seemed that bandits are the lowest and dumbest people she has met so far. but then again they go in that area but for now she was considering the dumbest beings alive. they are like the trolls of this freaking place. but It seemed it was normal by the way everyone eyed him so she would just not think about it. Once he opened the doors to reveal a fat sweaty drunk man. now she knew there was someone that is more dumber like minako and seiya but they could be smart when they wanted be,

"Ooooh koji come right on it!"

Usagi wanted to vomit from what she was seeing before her. This was something she should have been expecting. But it was just wrong and plain sick. she would rather be stuck in a room with albus dumbledor, endymion or even roual as well james potter together and have then all freaking gang bang her instead of this guy was just disgustingly sickening. oh for the love of the moon this is going to suck all he had to do is sit on her. And bad enough this was bad for her when it came down to the amount of energy she has in her. The poison was running its course through her body. Her silver crystal was not working as fast as she wanted it to. As she was pushed into the room and was knocked out by the moon only knew what will happen to her now with the beach whale who was looking at her like she was his dinner with drool in all. it reminded her of a very fat and ugly endymion..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori. Nuriko and Miaka_

Hotohori was about to go all vegeta on these people soon if they didn't stop grabbing his ass. Well he was gonna go all and use his powers to make them stop being so annoying. But then it would be a bad thing if he showed his third eye when it came down to where they were at right now. This sick freak was trying to kiss him. He just wanted to wash his mouth out. And find his serenity and kill the pervert you dared to touch what was his. Naturally it surprised him when he saw his starry eyes bandit stalker looking up at him in a dazed fashion so deciding to keep his disguise up for a while longer. yeah it would shock him if he sees him to be a dude. but that might not even faze his ass. but at least he was not dry humping him no more. that was a major plus there. that was sickening enough for him to have that happened.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Hotohori flamboyantly.

The starry eyed man leaned towards him a bit more making hotohori back away in disgust he is in no way gay. Sometimes he wondered if he was dealing with a very annoying male version of minako. It was starting to remind him of such. Well that mixed with rei and makoto. Those three can be rather annoying when it came down to when they wanted to flirt with someone. Nothing never changes when it came down to those three since the first silver kingdom. He just wanted this to be over. The moon forbid the others would have a field day if he seen this. so he was happy that his father in law was not even here right now. Most of all the joker who happened to be one of his father in laws. sadly some of the others as well since he knew they would be laughing their asses off about this as well. oh most of all his step kids would be the one to be laughing her ass off from seeing this. Most of all his brother and some of the others would be happy to see this. Never thought would see the day for king diamond of the black moon and silver moon to act like this.

"Not a thing. Your such a pretty lady, I just wanna know you that's all."

Hotohori brows furrowed but he tried to hide his disgust by summoning a lady like voice and giggled vary flamboyantly to pass it off hell he would pass off as gay if he was gay that is. Thanks for watching amara and a few others when it came down to dealing with this. Hell watching spirit and Oswald was enough to get things going for him when it came down to him wanting to act like this so he learned from the best when it came down to things like this. And sadly this was the worst day of his life. Well other than the times when it came down to what endymion had done to his serenity from the first silver kingdom him and rubius had to suffer with out her in their lives until now. this was something he wished to forget. and maybe a stiff drink as well. but then again he knew his wife would find this rather amusing as well. and nuriko and miaka has big mouths so they are going to be blabbing so. he even kept glaring at miaka for laughing at him for the suffering he must deal with to get his beloved wife away from whoever dares to think they are going to survive for doing what he thinks he was getting away with for so long.

"Oh why you! Everyone do tell me that, but nuriko had a way better figure than I do. Really baby doll!" chirped Hotohori flamboyantly

"Ah hell no! she is just to manly for my taste bleh!"

Nuriko who was listening to their conversation. He had a evil look on his face as he lifted a gourd and broke it with his bare hands by the insult that these pigs had just said about his looks. and he was going to kill him for even pointing them right in his direction. plus he was going to murder miaka painfully for even laughing at what they had said. he just hoped that usagi will be ok until they get there to save her. he knew for a fact that she was not even able to be on her feet before she was lead away. and he also knew that hotohori was in the same state he was in with worrying. but he was disappointed miaka was not even showing a ounce of worry for her mother. she showed more concern for tamahome and that little bitch named yui who is the priestess of seiryuu. and her mother is giving up alot and suffering alot and the girl never even thinked her for all the work that she put in. and all the stuff she does for her cousin. it is down right insulting in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill them all in their sleep." Growled Nuriko

Amidst the wails and shouts of the drunkin bandits along with other incoherent sounds an very interesting conversation managed to reach hotohori ears and would make him go on a murdering rampage. and it seemed that miaka finally got bored enough and basically fell asleep they could hear her snoring through the gag she had around her mouth. nuriko and hotohori shook their heads at what she was doing. as they sighed. as he and nuriko has to deal with the morons who think they are chicks. and the only chick in the room they dont even nothing with her. and they are men well beautiful men who they think are female. they are going to have another thing that is coming to them. that they have huge cocks between their legs to show that they are dudes. well hotohori dont even know what nuriko look like and he didnt even want to find out.

"Eikens a real moron! Takin over the gang while Gerno gone, what the heck is he thinkin?"

"That sack of fat flubber scum is a pig. Throwing his fat ass wright around here way too much."

"Yeah that fat slob is in there with that hot piece of ass. hell I wanted that one. But noooooo the fat fuck had to have first pick, and believe me once the fucker is done with her. She will either end up dead or damaged goods. because you won't be screwing that no more since he will rip her apart."

"Yeah shame to, oh well."

Hotohori slammed his hands down on the table and snapped it in half from his anger that was his fucking wife they were talking about. He was trying to keep his eyes from glowing with his power as king of the earth and the moon. Nuriko will have his fun as well with these filthy bastards. and they are going to suffer to even think of his wife and queen in such a manner. plus he knew one thing that if rubius was here he would kill them as well if he had heard what it these fools are saying about their woman. Hell he would set them on fire if he was here. and vegeta oh for the love of the moon there he would go on a blood lust ramage. he would kill every single male who dared to defile his little girl. he was a former dark lord. And as well her other blood adopted fathers. even though the true dark lord was really ablus dumbledor who hid it rather well behind twinkling blue eyes. and make you think he was a pedophile sometimes by the way he acted.

 **"NURIKO!"** Commanded hotohori

After nuriko finished letting miaka go and debated to even ungag her mouth. he only sighed and regretted that he was even ungagging her., after nuriko was done in freeing miaka he made a bandit sandwich with the bandits with the wall and the table. While they all groaned in pain from what nuriko had just did. nuriko was pissed he loved usagi and knew he would never ever have her. but the mind is free to think whatever you want. and so he was able to live through whatever he though that came to his mind. Even though he was not the reincarnation of rubius either. Even though he wished he was. So did tamahome and chichiri. so he was just going to keep doing that unless he did get that chance in all.

"I think I broken something."

"I think my dick is broke."

"Are you guys dudes?"

"Oh you figured it out morons but miaka is a chick." Said Hotohori

Hotohori felt something rub itself on his legs knowing who and what it was. He felt his eyes glowing from his power. Hotohori closed his eyes and will let nuriko have this one as well since this one will end up dead if he had a choice. not they just needed to hunt down where they took his wife off to. so they would have to wait for the fool who took her to whoever this fat fuck is. and who dares to touch his wife and queen in such a manner will not be a man no more. he was going to fucking murder him. he was going to make it so painful to make him suffer everything he felt for what he made his wife feel. He would unleash his powers on him and make him suffer the way he deserved. nuriko shivered from the dark look on his face as his violet eyes glowed from his powers and anger. even though he was in the same thought process as he was. But there was not much he was able to do right now. And didn't feel bad for miaka looking stupid as always watching the,

"Nuriko could you rid of this one as well?" Asked Hotohori

Nuriko appeared beside him after making sure koji wasn't going anywhere and cracked his knuckles. And he pushed up his sleeve and had a dark smirk accrossed his face for what he was about to do. nuriko helped miaka out of her bindings and gag. so she was able to be by their side so they could do a man hunt for a pervert who dared to touch someone who is highly above him in so many ways. it was sickening. they better be happy that her father and adopted father was not even here to know what was happening. but then again her adopted brothers was a force to be dealt with. even her mothers as well and he should know that for a fact since he was under her and the other anger as well.

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Said Nuriko

Nuriko yanked him off and dragged him away and then they all heard screams on terror. While hotohori sighed that was a wonderful sound to him right now nuriko knew what to do to make ones suffer when he was ordered to do so. And now they needed to go and save his wife. As he pushed the man who took her to their boss. and to where ever he took his wife. he had this sick feeling that she was not ok and that she was passed out. the fucker is going to pay for with his life for what he thought he was able to away with. the guy knew that this man was something to the poor woman who he felt bad for. he didnt want to take her to the fat ass. but he had no choice in the matter the fucker would burn him to nothing if he even disobeyed. he hated men like this who do stuff like this to a female. it was wrong and they get what they get in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko punched the wall in only to see the fat fuck defiling usagi. she was covered all in cum, cum and blood was leaking out of her pussy and her ass. he was seeing red as she punched the man off usagi as he undid the bindings there was blood from her back and she was not even conscious. Hotohori gasped as he looked around and found a blanket so he had his wife's modesty. Now it was time to deal with this fat fuck, when eiken woke up only to see a very angry hotohori who was about to slice his throat for what he had done. Even though he wanted to use his powers. but he knew he cant do that right now. hell he didn't even know what the whore was to the man. And why is there was one of them with glowing violet eyes. That was odd. But right now he could give a fuck less he was going to keep that one. her pussy and ass was so tight and warm. and she was a goddess. so yeah she was going to remain the whore he chosen and only be used to fuck and push out all the kids he want. and he would make sure that no one would take her or have her run away.

"That woman you just defiled and harmed is my wife and queen. She is neo queen serenity. you dare harm someone as such is punishable by death." Hissed Hotohori

"No wait! Don't kill him! He might know who has the symbol on their body!" Cried Miaka

Nuriko moved over to the fat fuck and lifted his arm he wanted to cause him more pain for what he had done to the woman he loved as well,.usagi is the woman he loved deeply and that was unforgivable that he did, so this man better be lucky that her father or sword spirit's is not around. and most of all amara that she the scout of Uranus and is able to do anything when she is seeing red. She is one of many who is very protective of their queen and leader and friend. So it was understandable. But it seemed that she was not here. Nor are some of the others. But for now he was going to do what he wanted to do when it came down to harming this sick freak for what he had done. And he was going to do so with pride and enjoyment. Since he should be afraid of hotohori and should be lucky he was not going to be the end of those powers. it was something he only heard about. But don't wish to have then used on him. Even though tamahome knew how they feel from the other end of hotohroi anger. Since he didn't know how to stop flirting with usagi.

"Well maybe a little pain could do the trick," chirped nuriko all to happily.

Miaka thought about It for a moment before giving the ok sigh. Nuriko smirked darkly and moved the sounds of his screams was the best thing right now for the sick fuck vegeta will murder him. hell vegeta would murder every man here who thought they could even do that to his only daughter. he ever knew that hotohori was holding back and that is something he knew that is hard to do when you see what a sick fuck like this had done to the one you loved the most in the world. that was his wife and he was very protective over her. He wanted to be the one who was going to be causing the pain. But it seemed that he was not. And was for the best since he would of probably kill him if he wanted it. And it would not even take much to do so. He was rather powerful. But he knew rubius would be the same way as he is. miaka was not even showing concern for her poor mother and she just once again suffered for her own daughter. And miaka was not at least grateful for her mother and what she tried to do for her.

 **"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEE! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! OOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEE! TASUKI! ITS TASUKI! TASUKI IS THE ONE WHO HAD A CHARACTER ON HIS BODY! NOOOOOW LET ME GO!"** Cried Eiken

Miaka was suddenly felt elated at the information from the vile bastard. Even though the man was rubius as well. While nuriko made him feel more pain before he had to let go. hell if her grandpa vegeta and joker and Harley, amara and makoto and rei and byakuya as well kenpachi was around she would let them have their fun with the pig. but since they are not nuriko was good enough to punish him,. before miaka was able speak up a huge gust of wind appeared. Once the wind died down they looked up and to see miaka was gone from their sights. they are always wondering what the hell that wind was. then again they wondered where the hell miaka had gone off to in such a hurry and so fast as well. but then again her powers was sealed so she was not able to use them..

"Miaka?" asked nuriko

In their search for miaka. Hotohori spun around for his wife where he had left her at only to find she was gone. Hotohori felt like a panic attack was coming on. Koji however almost couldn't believe who he was seeing. Genro stood there with miaka over his shoulder and usagi in his arms as if she was the most precious thing to him. and that is something that is shocking enough to koji he always though the man was gay. and now he had the hottest chick that made you think she was a goddess that fell down from the gods cloud. koji could tell he was angered about something.. and he had a feeling that there was something more to all of this and he dont even know what it is just yet. but this was all new to him to even see his friend looking like the way he did. and holding a chick in his arms looking at her as if she was his and only his. that was just something he was not able to get over.

"oh it's you so you came back!" Growled Eiken

"what on earth do you think your doing?" Demanded Hotohori

Genro ignored hotohori in which pissed him off even more. Even though he felt like he knew who he was. But he didn't know at this point in time. As if they knew each other from some other lifetime. He shook his head as if that the two of them share this woman who is in his arms. He still didn't know why when it came down to all of the memories and feelings he has been feeling and the dreams as well. Of a woman telling him it was time to remember. as if they shared a woman who was their soul mate and was meant to be with her so long ago. but he mentally shook that away for another time. He was only here to get usagi and the other chick. And then make his business known to the fat fuck of the place who took his job. and what he had done to her was sick he didn't like what he saw him do to her. and he was going to suffer for what he thought that he thinked he was going to get away with. so he has another thing coming for him when he comes back later. but he had a feeling not only him will be after that jackasses head. and he would have to make sure they are in line behind him. he was going to get first crack at him before anyone get ahold of him.

"Long time no see eiken, so I go away for a while and you took over the whole operations huh? And you even got yourself a wife. And let me say she is far to good for a fat perverted pig like you," hissed Genro

Miaka wanted to protest but it seemed she didn't even know what she should say. Even though she had to say her mother is a filthy mess. But it seemed that it has not even fazed her. But right now she needed to do something when it came down to her and her mother being kidnapped. But really her poor poor mother she needed to be cleaned up and this is not good since she was being kidnapped with her, but she seen something in his eyes as if he was protective over her. but another thing there was something there. but she was not able to figure that one out just yet. but she knew that her mother needed to rest but not like this. Not as if she cared right now she was only caring so she could get her tamahome back where he belonged right by her side. Since he was her soul mate. Not yui's. sure she is her best friend. But tamahome was hers. It seemed also that people may think that she didn't care. but she did care about her daughter. she was close to all of her children and will always be protective over them. Genro was seething in what has happened to the little goddess and he was going to make him pay for what he has done to her.

"In that case I'll be taking the both of them." Said Genro

Genro made sure to nod at usagi and miaka so they all knew who he was talking about. Genro;s eyes held a soft gaze on usagi. As he leaned down and kissed her forehead to show that he was sorry and he will help her once he gets back to his place. Or he knew where the golden moon showed. Even though none of them knew that he was rubius not even himself. But usagi was able to tell since she felt the pull to him. Hotohori was even more seeing red from what he saw. he was feeling his blood lust and he was going act on it sooner or later. nuriko was feeling what hotohori is feeling in which was not a good sign. From what he was able to hear about when it came down to diamond. If he was this far pissed off. It was best to not stop him when he was thinking the way he was thinking. he had the feeling that who dared to crossed the path of the very pissed off emperor who happened to be king diamond. who had other powers is going to be so fucked. and not in the good way here.

"I can't let you have a nice catch to land in your lap." Said Genro

"No you wont!" Growled Hotohori

* * *

 _ **"GENJUSTAU SHUN TAROU!"**_

* * *

Genro threw his sutras at them and suddenly took the form in black wolves. Freaking nuriko and hotohori out as they attacked them both. While genro flashed out of there with the woman who stole his heart and the one who was bound to annoy him. Even though he didn't know the connection just yet with her. Or who he once was. And with all of these memories it was starting to confuse him on who he is as well. But the dreams he has nightly was something that gave him some source of comfort. Even though she called him rubius in the dreams. And telling him to remember who he is. Even though now things are getting more confusing when it came down to the fact that all of these memories was flooding back into his mind as if he needed to accept them. And to merge with a life he long forgotten. Even though sometimes he didn't feel right with the life he was born into as if there was something more for him that he was meant to be. but he had things ready for her back at the place. he needed to clean her up and dress her into something. but there was something else going on with her. there was something that making her weak like this and he didn't know what it was at this point in time. but that was to think on later. while he laughed his way away from the hide out.

 **"USAGI!"** Yelled Hotohori

Hotohori sliced the wolves in anger. but only to discover that they were only merely plain paper. Too pissed off by the fact that he was incapable of protecting his wife he went out the window to see if he could fallow. As eiken pulled out a steel fan that he had hidden under his pellows that he basically defiled usagi more than once one. Even though hotohori wanted to burn them for what he had done to his serenity. When he started to see the fat sick freak start waved the iron fan around. Even though the power coming from it felt like rubius. He shook his head thinking he was going crazy, but it would dbe a place where you would find rubius at. he was going to burn the wolves to the ground and then hunt down his, and then kill the bastard who decided to take her and then think he would get the seat as well. and most of all he took his favorite whore. the one he was going to make his slave to do as he wanted and not even care about her suffering and the pain he was making her feel. and make sure she never ever would have clothing on either. plus kill the bastard babies before they are born. but the good old punch in the gut.

* * *

 _ **"REKKKA- SHINEN!"**_

* * *

Flames started to appear and burned the wolves like they were nothing. Nuriko scrambled out of the way to not get turned to ash or didn't want to know what that was going to feel like if that happened. so he was going to make sure to find a safe place to hide until them, as looked around the corner to notice that the fat fuck was gone off to after sending those hot flames.. but he wondered how in the world he had done that. it was like how the wizards make fire and the demons. it was pure magic of the purest form. he knew how to see what it was from the of it.. but it only came out of the fan and that it was able to burn just about anything. as he peaked around the corner.

 _"What the heck paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire."_ Thought Nuriko

Nuriko sighed and jumped out the window noticing hotohori must of went after the bandit named genro to see if he could get usagi and miaka back from him and maybe by some luck find the others. and then they would be able to go and hunt down genro as well. but then again they might want to kill the fat fuck for what he had done to usagi. but he would think on that one later. he just needed to find hotohori and the others. but he knew for sure once some of the others find out what just had happened. they dont think fatty would be alive much longer after that since he would be suffering the pain of very pissed off beings getting revenge of their love one and the person who done wrong to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Genro threw miaka on the floor roughly before he proceeded to ignore her even though he had no clue when it came down to the fact she was one of usagi children. In which would piss her off even more at him. but when it came down to the fact that. Instead he carried usagi gently in his arms and settled her down on the small bed in the corner and went to go and gather some things to clean her up and some of his clothing so she was able to feel more fresher from what had happened to her. he even covered her up as well. Miaka rubbed her sore backside. she didn't even pay attention to what that man was doing to her mother. even though he was doing what he was able to do to make her feel much better than she already was feeling. but then again there was something else about this man who ties to her cousin and she didn't even know that just yet.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Asked Miaka

Genro sighed as he felt tears in his own eyes after he finished cleaning the little goddess up. Even though he didn't even know how far from the truth he was when it came down to who she really is. And what her title is. And most of all the woman who is the most strongest sailor scout alive. he didn't want nothing to happen to this girl she stole his heart. While genro spared her a glance after he dressed usagi in some of his clothing. he already hated that fat bastard for what he took from him. but what he had done to this woman was not something he would be able to forgive. and he was going to let that be known once he was able to get back into the hide out. he was going to make him suffer for the bullshit he had pulled. and this just topped everything on his list when it came down to what he done to this woman. the only woman who he felt emotionally connected by the heart with.

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no one's gonna come and rescue you. Sorry. I don't have anything against you personally. But I have to use you as a bargaining chip." Said Genro

Genro smirked as be made his way over to miaka and kneeled before her. as he cupped her face so he could get a better look at her, she don't hold no candle to his usagi. Even though she kinda has something in her that has usagi in this girl. Even though he didn't know that she was the girl's mother. plus his usagi was better looking and more of his type than this little girl. she was a goddess that held his heart in her hands. and he had a feeling that she is a lot more than she is letting on and that she is deadly. but he knew for a fact that her father and the one known as amara as well, oh that woman nearly ripped his head off thinking he did something to her queen friend and leader most of all one of her princesses. he sighed and knew that they are just protective over her. plus he never ever wanted to mess with that big guy with the eye patch again. he thinks his name was kenpachi and he was some sort of a uncle or something.

"Do whatever your told and I wont hurt ya," said Genro

Genro gripped her face tightly he attempted to kiss her. Even though he didn't want her like he wanted the little goddess who was sleeping in his bed. He would've succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face with a force that sent him backwards, genro rubbed his cheek and scrunched up his face in annoyance. what the hell is wrong with the woman who connected to the odd ball female in wantin to kick his ass. not like he wanted to kiss her anyways. he would kiss koji first and he wasn't even gay. hell he would kiss the eye patch guy and the snake face dude before he kissed her and he was not a guy who love the ass either. well the ass of a woman but not the man ass.

 **"OW! WHAT IN TARNATIONS ARE YA TRYING TO DO ANYWAYS!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka stood up and stood tall like the princess that she is even though she rarely showed this side of her since it caused a lot of work to make others see that she is royalty. she was going to show her mother that she will stand up for the two of them. Even though he treated her mother kindly and cleaned her up and dressed her into something clean. as well kissed her and covered her over. but he still had no manners or lack there of them as well, but she will not let him take advantage of them. and she was going to show him that she was not going to take his shit either. she was going to defend her and her mother. she was not good at it. but she was able to do what she was able to do. and that is the best as she was able to go. she cant let him harm her mother and herself. she don't trust this man even though he was not there to harm them, she thought she felt hotohori anger and wondered if that was him who she felt that angry from where they are at. but then again she would understand him anger as well.

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me because im a girl! Im not scared of ya! Come on pervert! Put 'em up pal!" Growled Miaka

Miaka was suddenly wearing a pair of boxing gloves and sports attire, assuming a boxing stand miaka seemed to try and get the strength that her mother is something she wanted. And she was going to show her mother that she was strong enough to defend herself. while genro was wondering what the hell was going on. And what the hell was this girl doing. It was something the didn't understand. Miaka was trying to look like she was going to beat his ass. But she knew she didn't after her mother's glare down just yet. But it was always worth a shot to try and act like her mother as best as she could plus she loved the look of pride of her mother face when she was able to get it. That was something they all loved with it came down to their mother.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee jab 'im, jab 'im! **UPPER CUT!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka even did the punch and all she punched the air to prove her point. But then she slouched immediately and had her arms braced her on the table that came from no where and looked in defeat. genro was confused by all of this. he didn't even know that this girl was even normal. but then again he had a feeling that she and her mother are related in some way. but right now he has other matters to deal with. but that was for sure since he met one of her uncles and that was something he was not looking forward to meeting again.

"Ugh! I'll give it all up, I promise you!" Said Miaka

Genro wondered what the hell was this girl's damaged and how she even functioned by the way she acted. He sweat dropped from her little display that she just did for him he waved it off like it was the most stupidist thing he had ever seen in his life. he sighed and wondered what the hell did he get into with this one. he was just wondering if she even had a freaking brain in that head. if she does it has to be a small pea or something that was up there. hell he even sees the fly buzzing around the inside of her skull.. his eyes shifted to check on usagi and sighed when he noticed that she was still resting. he was worried about someone who seems to be so strong is so weak right made him sad to see one like her taken down like this. even though she fights on as if there was nothing wrong with her in the first place. he just didn't understand what is wrong with her.

"Who cares? This is stupid, I ain't interested in girls like you anyways. A hostage in a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be asking for trouble HEY!" Said Genro

Genro was cut off by miaka stripping his clothing from the strange girl it seemed that he was being called a pervert after all and this girl is stripping him down to his pants for kami sakes and she was nearly close getting him nude to.. it seemed she was looking for something on his body. and he wouldn't have half minded if it was the female in his bed. but since it wasn't he was not pleased that she was trying to molest him with out him even knowing it. he was going to strangle this girl sooner or later. he should of just left her behind and took the one who he want. it would have been loads better if he did it that way. but nope his anger was in the way and that what got him into what he was in now.

 **"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Genro waved her hands in front of her it seemed that he was thinking that she was being a pervert it seemed. Even though she has been around minako and seiya and rei for far to long. Since they were the perverts of the sailor scouts. Even grandpa master roushi was just as bad as she was. Even though amara always smacked her in the back of the head for even be acting that way. Even grandpa joker and grandma Harley they lecture her on how to be a princess that she was supposed to be and born to be.. But then again she did strip him down to his pants after all so he had every right to think that way. miaka blushed at what she was doing. but she needed to know if he was a dude. and if he was a suzaku warrior. And most of all he is the reincarnation of rubius who was supposed to be the second king of earth and the moon.. but the man part was all on nuriko since he basically tricked her the first time they have met. plus then again there was a few others that she had done this to. well like amara who nearly killed her for trying. so did byakuya and a few others like him. but then again she was lucky her mother was not awake to catch her seeing something like this. Oh she would the lecture of the life time.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on your body. You see I'm the priestess of suzaku. Maybe you've heard of me because I'm kinda famous on these parts ya know!" Chirped Miaka

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT!"** Yelled Genro

Genro was about to strangle this girl he rather preferred usagi at least she was pleasant and hot at the same time. And even though she insulted him he enjoyed her company. but that temper of hers is hot as hell. and he was extremely turned on by her temper as well. but the other thing was that she was something to him he just was confused by all of this pulling to her and the feeling that they are meant to be. as if they are tied together by the golden bonds of fate of soul mates from the first fall of the silver kingdom. Even though he still hasn't figure it out who he really was just yet. but then again he would not even be so lucky to get someone like her. even if he was he would be soooo happy. even if he had to share her with another person he would be happy as hell. but that he does not know yet.

* * *

 _ ****KNOCK!** **KNOCK!****_

* * *

Miaka and genro looked over to the door to see who was at the door. Genro was hoping that they were not fallowed. Even though it might be his buddy and he hoped it was, for miaka it was the first time to hear the little thing that koji was known to do when he was about to enter a room. and she was not going to think it was the brightest thing in the world that someone ever came up and said, miaka had to say to herself she had heard some stupid shit in her long life. but hell that was the worst thing eve she had head. but then again there was more to this that he was going to be spouting out of his dumb mouth.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's koji! Koji who? Genros best buddy that's who! Oh great come right on in thank you!" Said Koji

Koji let himself in and obviously surprised genro that it was who he was hoping to pop his head into their little hide out when they needed to hide out from people who were after them. miaka sweat dropped and thought this man was more stupidter than master roushi and seiya on a good day and that is pretty bad when it came down to when you think about that. and that is saying a lot there when someone out stupid them in the way of doing things and going about things. she was even finding this the most stupidist thing that they even are doing. she pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered if they are just as stupid as she was. She just wondered what in the world are these two to each other. But that is none of her business and then again it was their own thing if they swing that way. while genro was shocked on who he was seeing before him. he was wondering when he was going to show up and see him. and now he was here.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered Genro

Miaka on the other hand figured that he was the buddy he was talking about. As she watched them dance around arm in arm and marched in a circle as if they are russian's doing the little dance that russian's do when they are with their comrades.. They certainly looked happy to see one another. she didn't even know they were not bandits by the way these two acted. as if they are old buddies or something of the sort. but then again there was a lot she didn't know about these two and that is something she wondered herself about their little story that they had. and there is always a story behind something with people like him and this guy. but they are bandits and not some gay lovers that they found each other in the end of their little fight with the fat ass in the bandit hide out.

"Long time no see man!" Cheered Genro

"What are you talkin about bro? I was at the joint when you took the chicks! You didn't see me? That's so so cold bro!" cheered Koji

The two buddies continued to dance around while miaka crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at the two, then she remembered about her mother and went over to check on her mother to make sure she was ok. She saw beads of sweat forming on her face. she knew that even though she is a lunarian and sayien as well druel. it still didn't save her from most things when it came down to the human illnesses. Even thought the poison that some evil bastard screwed with that happened to be a evil bastard as well to just make her suffer. Oh how she hated endymion even though he was the father of four of her half siblings. she gasped and started to worry about her poor mother in the state she was in. she didn't know much about what is going on with her. but she seemed to be something that she would never ever understand but she was going to be worried about her anyways. she can't lose her cousin not since she don't have tamahome. her mother was the only thing she had with her that she cared most siblings and the others as well.

"mommy!" Gasped Miaka

Unknowingly she caught the attention of the two merry bandits from their little dance that they are doing when they heard miaka gasped the name out of the sickly goddess in genro bed. Turning serious once again genro rushed over to usagi side with worry all over his face for the little fire goddess in his bed. much to his surprise of both miaka and koji. Since koji knew that his friend hated chicks. well he thought he was gay for the longest time since he never showed no interest in a female well any females for that matter. Genro placed a hand on her forehead and quickly removed it as if he was burned. koji felt for the woman he didnt want to take her to the fat boss man. but he needed to keep up his spy duty. and he had this feeling she understood when it came down to being a spy. But he felt for the woman laying on the bed. But he also had a feeling that there is more to his friend than what he even knew about himself. He always knew if best friend was special from the first day he met him. He had this way about himself that he rarely showed to anyone. Even he knew that one day he would be able to be that person who he was meant to be. Even though he has not clue on whatever that life will be. But he was never meant to be a bandit he knew that for himself. It was noticeable by the way he carried himself. Like he was meant to be to be royal and a very powerful one at that.

"She wasn't this hot a while ago. She needs a doctor and fast." Said Genro

At the mention of a doctor slender fingers clenched his wrist. Genro looked down to see fire in those ice blue eyes that where so rare and gem like that memerized you to them they are like the rarest of gems and the color of the moon. gems that any bandit would die to have. well usagi is the rarest gem of them all. and he was selfish he wanted to have her for himself. It was like he was meant to be with her. He wondered if she was the woman he seen in his dreams. The same woman who told him to remember. He didn't even look like himself in his dreams. It was as if he was meant to look like. Even though he felt more comfortable in his dreams than what he is in the land of the living. It was like he was supposed to be someone of importance. Genro sighed and knew he would have to think on those thoughts later. but he seen this fire that was in them as well. she was a warrior and was raised up to being one. but he hated to see her like this. even though he didn't even understand what was going on with his emotions and what was going on with him period that is.

"I'm fine." Snapped usagi

"But mama, you should be resting." Pleaded Miaka

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance at her daughter. but sighed she knew miaka was worried and she more so ever after seeing what had happened to her. It seemed that she was changed into a pair of genro clothing and washed her up. she nodded her thanks to him for even taking care of her after what had happened. she sighed and remembered what she was supposed to be doing when she got inside but only got side tracked. and now she had to think another way to help him out. hell she would love to toss his sorry excuse of a ass into the gates of hell and let him live forever there. she hated nakago and she knew for a fact he was the one behind it. she just didnt know how he ended up with the notes that endymion had and then changed things around and made it to be far worst than the last time. But she could see that he was starting to come to terms about his life he was supposed to live. Even though she knew it was only dreams right now. But she knew he would find out who he was sooner or later.

"I thought I told you to wait for the signal. Why didn't you follow through with the plan? We would've had that fan of yours." Growled usagi

Genro backed away he felt that anger and he gulped he only did it once he found out what was happening to her it was sick nothing like that should ever happen to a female. but he knew that she was trying her best. but when she passed out like she had it was something that he was worried about more and more. but after what that pig had done to her was the topping to everything. since it was something he didn't like to see happened to a woman in the first place but he was going to get him back for what he done to the goddess who held his heart and didn't even know it. but then again he didn't know if she knew what they are to each other. he sighed and knew she was remaining strong even though how weak and sickly she is. even though she is suffering painfully she was still the fighter that she is. And most of all she was a goddess. Hell he cant even figure out how the hell the other girl who happened to be her kid. She was not even that old. But then again he could be wrong about what he was seeing in her. But her eyes told how old she is. And what she has suffered to be where she is right now.

"Wait for what signal? Keh! In case you forgot. I found you unconscious and was brutally molested by that fat fuck!" Growled Genro

usagi sighed as she leaned back against the head board she knew she screwed up. But he was rubius alright. It was the way he acted and how he handled himself. But it was nice that he came to save her. Even though it was more of his past life pushing through as if he was coming around. But she still sensed the confusion in him. He would have to do this one him own and accept who he is on his own. but Next time she meets nakago he will pay for this making her weak. He did this for a reason he feared her. but the other thing she didn't understand is how in the world he ended up with something that endymion made. As he made it in his own image but the signs are there for what she had made for her to suffer. but then again she was going to have to see this through. she can't give up that is what he wanted her to do. she was going to show nakago that he was not going to win and that he was going to lose since she was not going to go to their side of things and their side of the way they thought. she was ashamed of yui how she was making things and she was not going to forgive her if she does anything to hurt her loved ones.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome was looking out the window, he was looking up at the stars in hope that miaka and most of all usagi was ok. He was hoping the star lights was listing to his worries. Even though he didn't know if they would be able to hear his thoughts all the way over where he was at. But he wouldn't put it pasted them if they were. But for now he was trying to keep his worry to himself. He didn't even know if he should tell yui on what usagi health status is. Even though he knew for a fact that usagi is pretty much doing all of the work for her daughter like always. But from what he remember she was pretty bad when he had left. even though she was still able to kick his ass. but she was sick from something that used to have a cure and not doesn't since someone messed it with it in their own image. He was worried that kuto didn't fallow through their promise for the swap. but he was more worried about her over working herself because miaka never ever wanted to do all the hard work and placed it on her daughter lap. and that is something he never agreed about. but he loved miaka and she was his soul mate who happened to be rubius. but he felt sorry for usagi she does everything that she could for her daughter and she never thanked her for all the effort and time she put in for her.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hey Yui," said Tamahome

Yui made herself into the room she had a set of clothing in her arms. She just wanted it seemed she was trying to give him things while he was a prisoner. So why is she doing this was miaka correct in that she had a thing for him. and he knew that marcus and minako and usagi had warned him on watching out when it came down to yui. Even though he knew he would never listen to them since he was hard headed and needed to prove things for himself. Even though it will kill him in the end. It seemed it always seemed to work that way. But hell he was going to be getting it when he returned home. That was something he was not even looking forward to. and he had this feeling that they are all correct in what the girl was feeling for him. he didn't want to hurt her feelings but if he had to he would have to let her down lightly. hell it's bad when the egyption god warned him as well about the girl. Even Oswald did as well. It was something he had to do. It was just hard to believe that yui would turn her back on her best friend who was almost like her own sister. Even the woman who she thought of as a mother. It seemed that there first hand that is something he knew that he should listen but he was not. he was going to try and save her.

"Look what I got for you! I thought you would look cool in them!" Chirped Yui

"Uh! No thanks. The clothing I've got are just fine for me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was a little unsure about this, he wondered why yui would bring him things since he was the prisoner to their lands. It was a bit off to him. But he shook it off and thought she was trying to be nice to him. He just cant think that she is a back stabber just yet. But then again he was slow on these things when it came down to how yui is like now. yui is now the priestess of seiryuu and he had to watch on what he said around her. Why is she treating him like this. Even when he failed to rescue her the first time. It was probably his fault that she was forced to be kuto's priestess and still. but like usagi had told him there was something more to this than miaka and himself is even seeing. but he didn't want to think that yui was going to be doing that out of revenge. but he was hoping he was thinking wrong and that she was doing this out of sheer force and pity. he just didn't want to think that all was said about her was all fake, he just needed to find out what really was going on.

"Well can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry? I'll bring you anything you want. How about some sake? If you want , I'll sneak ya some in!" chirped Yui

"I said a am fine. Really I'm ok. You don't have to fuss." Said Tamahome

Tamahome sighed she was trying to hard to please him. Even though he didn't think she had some sort of idea that this would make him love her. Even though he was still slow when it came down to what was going on. Even though he kinda didn't wish to believe it. She was willing to be the priestess of seiyuu. That was something else he didn't wish to believe. It would cause a war against the ones who she once held dear and thought of as a family. he knew what she had been though. but usagi had endymion and then james potter. he knew the result in how that turned out. but he knew that she would never ever turn her kids away even how they are brought into the world. he sighed and knew that yui might not like the fact that he knew. but he didn't know how she was going to react if he had asked her what he wanted to know. she don't even know that he knew what had happened to her. well most of it since miaka wanted to have her best friend back, but he didn't know how to go about this.

"I'm sure you've had enough troubles of your own to worry about." Said Tamahome

"Troubles of my own?" Asked Yui

Tamahome just had a oh shit moment from realizing what he had just blurted out. It seemed that he will have more or less pissed off usagi and amara are going to kill him even more now from what he had blurted out. he knew that he was going to end up dead in any way that they came up with for even coming here. but it was for the greater good and the life of usagi. and as well to help yui to be able to leave this dump and not cause a war that these bastards would never win. Since their lands is basically the most powerful since they have all of the power that this land would ever want. those two females freak him out. even regina who happened to be the former evil queen and suzeno. but a person who is able to have their hearts ripped out like that was something that he sure as hell dont want to expirence. and then there the fact that she was able to crush said heart in her hands and make you suffer while doing so. Even the dark one was able to do that who happened to adopted usagi as his soul bonded daughter. so she had the powers of the dark one as well in her power induced body..

"You know? You know what happened to me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome wanted to take back what he had just said, he reached out his hand and stammered and tried to save his ass even more when he knew that he should never mention it, he didn't know what to do to get his sweet ass out of this one. he knew that usagi and amara and regina as well rei will be pissed off for what he just made her remember. he didn't really want her to know that he knew what happened to her. he just wanted to pound his own head into the wall. and he had this chill went down his spine that was rather not pleasent that came down to what he just felt and it came from yui. there was something off about her as if she was a ticking time bomb. he was told that he was not to say that tamaki was really half egyption god. since thoth lost all his memories from his mother since she hated him excepting their god power's so she placed to seal on them. and them that when she renamed him yuzura souh. but when zuse finally found him he awoken his memories and powers. even Oswald would be angered by what he was about to do. tamahome felt bad when he learned all of that.

"So Miaka knows what happened ? What about usagi mama?" Asked Yui

Yui's bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome. She felt fear from what he would look at her like. It seemed that he excepted when he knew about usagi's past when endymion event though she never met the former earth prince before. But she only knew how ruthless he was and how the war went on for a long time. She remembered the parts of war with chaos and endymion it was dark and felt like a evil that you would never wish to feel again. But she never got the chance to meet endymion. Then there was james potter who had done it to her and as well miaka and harry father. she never understood how usagi was able to handle all of the shit happened to her. but that was something she never would understand and live over 1000 some odd years to deal with it was something that was a mega help. and then there was something else she was never alone through out those years she had to live so she was able to become the queen she was meant to be. Even though she had to suffer to get there. plus the time she had been forced to be away from her son's and daughter's that was something she knew was hard for her.

"No usako was not with us. tamaki was not able to watch it once it started spirit had to restrain him and take him out of the room. you have to understand that he had things like that happened to him since he was like four years old." Said Tamahome

"Oh so only sorry to hear about that. i was told about how much usagi missed him. but they all seen how those men attacked me? And then nakago found me. I guess when I woke up. I was done for almost dead when he brought me here to kuto. And when I finally realized what happened to me." Whispered Yui

Images of nakago carrying her broken form with his caped around her body as she was dripping blood and cum all over the place and all over him. Even though those men didn't take her virginity in which she was grateful for that. But it still happened to her she remembered all of what had happened to her when those men attacked her and molested her. She remembered the pain and suffering that she had to go through. Miaka didn't even hear her screams for help like she did when she was on the other side of the book. She would never ever forgive miaka for not coming to help her. And most of all stealing the man she wanted and loved. She placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain she felt as her voice that the same tone usagi gets when she speaks about her past about endymion who she has suffered since the first fall of the silver kingdom and even this life she had to suffer from him. and then james all had done it to her. and he knew it was not plesant when you have to remember such things. but there was something else that was more miserable other that what she had to remember all the sick things in her life. plus the forced mating and the branding on her back that cursed that will never ever be able to be cured. yes usagi had it far worst than she did. but she was much stronger and strong willed than she was.

"The first thing I tried to do was. But I was treated right away even now I think about it and I wonder why I didn't die then! I now why usagi tried to off herself so many times!" Cried Yui

Yui body was racked with her sobs as they got louder and louder from what she had to remember she wished she was as strong as usagi when she delt with this she didn't even know nakago was hearing this, he never knew that had happened to his little goddess. his heart broke from what tamahome said about that poor poor boy. he sadly understood how tamaki felt that is his he remember'd correctly. he was far younger than him when he had it done to him. maybe if he and the young one crossed path's again he would maybe let him know he had someone out there who understand. even though he maybe a evil fucker he does have a heart.. but he was trying to not let no one know that he was listening into the conversation and what was said he would not blurt out either. maybe in black mail that's all.

"Please stop! That is enough!" Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome felt like he was a piece of shit for even bringing up what he brought up. He felt like he was even more dumb than what he already felt like.. He should've just kept his mouth shut and didn't speak he does this when he was nervous and it was something always stupid when he did speak. he was like some people who can't stop speaking when he was either nervous or in a life or death issue. but what he was trying to do with yui, he needed to let her know that it will be ok, he even had this mental image of usagi hovering over him looking like a goddess of death. and he meantally gulped from that one. she was one scary had ass sexy woman. he shivered on the thought. and had to think of something different to rid of the soon to go away boner that was close to be coming out.

"I wish I had died!" Cried Yui

In her depressed state she threw herself at tamahomes chest and gripped his clothing into her hands. She sobbed into his chest and she shook her head. Tamahome sighed not even sure what to do when something like this happened. Outside nakago was in shock he never knew that happened to usagi he left to go back to his chambers. he had some things he had to think on. he had leaned a lot of things about the woman he loved, and that one son of hers. he felt bad for him because he had the same thing that happened to him at a young age. and the thing was he never knew what was going on. and he would imagine that tamaki never did as well. he just hoped they prepared his before it happened because he never got that joy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with usagi and Miaka._

Koji and genro was sitting on the floor telling stories while miaka sat next to her mother on the bed, she was still trying to regain her power so she was able to move. Usagi had her head laying down on genro lap as he ran his fingers through her soft long silver hair. It felt so familiar to genro when it came down to how he was with usagi. It was like he was remembered what he has forgotten since she came into his life. All he could think of a name called rubius. And that he died for something he didn't deserve to die for. But those dreams and those memories mean something to him he just didn't know what it was just yet. genro was smug about her head in his lap even though he didn't realize when it happened that way. she had her eyes closed and he ran his fingers through her hair it was so soft and felt like the finest of silks. While miaka listening in with joy.

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Asked Miaka

"That's it! Yep!" Chirped Koji

usagi closed her eyes remembered the story it was so sad and now knew why he did what he had done. And that he was not going to be the new boss of this place. Well once he remembered who he really is then he would hand it over to koji. She wondered if that would be the person who he hand the leadership over to koji. He was not a bad guy he wanted to take back that was supposed to be his. And she understood that. he was her soul mate but he didn't know that yet. Or that he was the person from the memories or the dreams he has been having. he was having all the signs of the one gets when you get the soul mate near you. And all of the signs that he really was someone else as well and who was meant to be a royal. she sighed and nuzzled her head into his lap. she might have to have one of the others get him to get moving along more. since he seemed to be confused about everything. she sensed that with the powers of a empath. genro kissed her head where the moon normally shows. And to let her know that he was happy to have her like this.

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you wheren't around. The fat pig jumped at the chance to take over and made himself boss." Said Koji

Genro could only stay quiet as he thought on what koji was saying to him. If only he stayed around to be there. But he didn't know why he went traveling for it was like something was calling him to do so. Usagi's eyes went soft from what she had heard and knew that he cared for this man as a family member. she sensed that from him. and the heart ache that he was not there to say his goodbyes and how he felt about him. she closed her eyes and knew that it was something he didn't want to be called out on so she would keep it to herself. but there was more to this than she knew. and that he wanted to get back what was his.

"You where the one. The boss man talked about you a lot till his last breath." Said Koji

"He did?" Asked Genro

usagi sensed the sadness in him and figured he looked at this man as a fatherly type and it seemed the old boss must of thought of him as a son or and heir to take over once he passed on. genro closed his eyes and remembered everything he and the old boss had done together. and how many times he called him his son. that man will never ever be missed when it came down to him being a good father. but it's like the old man was pointing him to someone it smiled and knew that he would not want her to tell what she knew about what he was feeling. he was that sort of guy that she knew of for fact. he was someone that will show them when he wanted to show them but a tough guy. But then again he is after all rubius. He was always known to be a tough guy. As well he was known to have the powers of fire and other powers as well. He was very powerful when it came down to who rubius is. He was as powerful as diamond. And as well both who was meant to be her soul mates sine the first fall of the silver kingdom. But now with endymion gone for good they can live in peace and happy like they were meant to be so long ago. Should of happened when the first silver kingdom was in power. Well before they had to be reborn again. Event though diamond and rubius was reborn twice.

"All right I'm going to help you!" Chirped Miaka

"Huh?" Asked usagi

Miaka smirked she wanted to help even though she knew everyone would be on board as well once she and her mother asked. Usagi sighed and rubbed her forehead and knew how this was going to go. and wondered if her daughter finally lost it from the loss of her soul mate. But then again this was her daughter and knew she would pull something like this off. Because she was so much like her. Well not the smart department. She was feeling her lunarain blood. Even though she didn't even realize that is what she was feeling to make her go and do so many stupid things and think that she wont get hurt or injured, but it seemed it has already happened now. usagi groaned as she lifted her head up with the pounding inside of it. genro knew that she didn't want to move but he had this feeling that she was not going to give up until she did what she wanted to do. even how stupid it was to even do what she wanted to do.

"Hey why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back! Hotohori and the others will help you as well! Wont they mama!" Chirped Miaka

Genro finally snapped out of his shock from what this girl had just said. He got up and was in front of miaka to try to get her off the thoughts of going in with that fat man who would kill her at once. but it seemed that if he had done that he would be murdered by her cousin. so he would try and not kill her. but it seemed the girl was so stupid that she was going to pull this stunt. he understood with usagi sense he knew she was a warrior but this one is not one. and he didn't want his usagi to go back in there. but even though he didn't know how deadly and how much she was able to do. hell she had the power in her finger that was able to kill someone if she wanted. Usagi face palmed and knew there was no backing out of this one. Because once her daughter has her mind set on something. She would do it until she figured it out that it was not the brightest thing to do. So it was time for genro who is rubius was going to learn that it was best to go along or else she would make you go with her. It was more or less out of protection for her child than anything since she was the one kid who thinks she is human and wished to play human.

"Listen here you!" Growled Genro

usagi giggled at genro for finally realized the miaka treatment. Koji looked at her and as if usagi new what he was asking her. She knew it was going to be something that they are going to have to get used to since genro is rubius and he would be her step father like diamond. Since they are both of her soul mates. Even her other step fathers are very overly protective over her. But she only nodded to tell him that this was indeed normal for her. she should of murdered albus once she found out what happened to her son in all his years at that school. she never knew until she saw his memories and it made her sick. they are going to be in for a real treat when that happens. if they thought she was stupid then those two meet them they would have the world's largest headache. plus if seiya was here that would be enough as well. She knew all to well that seiya would make sure that miaka would be safe. But it seemed that he was back at the palace. Most of their group went back to help out with the renovations and as well to help out with the training. Since they would not lose the war that seemed to be brewing.

"Your welcome. Really save the thanks." chirped Miaka

Unknown to miaka genro was seething in anger and plotting to strangle her. Usagi was seeing her rubius through the eyes of genro. He was almost there to be merged with his life that he lives now. But for now she wondered what he was going to do. genro still wondered how in the world this woman functions. And how could she be the daughter of that goddess. She was nothing like her mother. She was far from her mother from what he was able to see. But then again there was not enough time to process on what was going on and finding out everything. genro wanted to really really kill this girl for her stupid way of thinking. but he didn't need to anger usagi for that reason for murdering her daughter right in front of her. even though he was not the only one who has thought that. And he had a feeling that would not be a good thing. When the mother is going to kill him if he even think'd about doing what he was thinking about doing to the girl.

"Your my hostage!" Growled Genro

Miaka turned to him with wide sparkling eyes. Something that she learned off minako and rei and makoto. They were the best to give the eyes off to make others do what they wanted. Plus it helped since she was of the serenity blood line it help even more with what she was doing. Miaka started to pated his shouldered to show him that it was all good. Miaka fist pumped the air and proceeded to stay in her own little deluded world and lived in her own little bubble that she used to make sure she didn't listen to no one. she ignoring everyone in the room. usagi only sighed and didn't have the energy to stop her daughter. she just going to let her daughter do what she wanted this time around she just felt like she went to hell and back. and that is something she had done more than once. other than that she wished to even think about right now.

"She don't understand that she is a hostage does she?" Asked Koji

"Surprisingly no she dose not. this is her first time being one. But it was something she is learning somewhat. My daughter is a late bloomer on so many thing's. she seemed to think she is human but she far from it. But we are waiting for her to grow out of the stage of I want to pretend I am human and act like one." Chirped usagi

Koji and genro looked at her and wondered if she was joking and when they were seeing no joking there they only groaned. usagi looked at them with a dark smirk she is her daughter after all so they would be enjoying that when it came down to the rest of her children. Plus it was helping her to not think about the whole tamahome thing. So this was a good thing for her in some ways. But she knew it was not going to last long. She always has tamahome on her mind. Even though she needed to learn to care about her mother and her siblings as well. they never ever wanted to meet them if that is the truth. plus its the truth as well when it came down to being around with her siblings so they only met tamaki and draco. She wanted to know what where her other little ones are at since a few of them came along with them. She knew that some of them went back to the palace. Because she talked to pluto while she was asleep so she told her who was staying behind and who was back at the palace to help out with things that needed to be done.

"Now that is settled let's go operation save genro gang! Everyone move out!" Cheered Miaka

Genro bowed his head in annoyance this can't be happening to him. This just can't be happening. When he felt a hand on his arm he looked up to see usagi and he sent her a smile to show his thanks, since this was going to get her mind off of worrying about getting tamahome back. Since that was going to be a hard part. Since he was being held captive basically by yui since she is obsessed with him and think it was love. There was something that was nagging at her that was going to go wrong. As if the would find some way to keep him there. Or brainwash him. That would be something that nakago and those assholes would do to keep him by yui's side. But that was cause a war with her. She sighed and looked over to genro and gave him a soft look. genro was confused on what he was feeling when it came down to the female who was odd to him. but for the time being he was going to have to survive her daughter who was something much different than her mother. He sighed and knew this was not going to be fun. But what the hell whatever help they could get will be enough for them at this point in time. And he had a feeling that they might be able to help him in all of this. He would be in their debt when it came down to it if they win for him..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori_

Hotohori was wandering about aimlessly in the forest as he was trying to used his powers to hunt down his serenity. But for some reason he was getting a reading that rubius was in the area. Maybe that man was genro. But they would have to wait and see out it plays out. He knew better to not press on and rush things since it would screw with the gates and that was a pain in the ass to fix. Plus it would mean that they the two kings the silver kingdom be back with their soul mate. It would be wonderful to have rubius back he knew that their serenity would be happy. And that konan would have two emperors. But he continued to follow that bandit who might be rubius into the woods but now he was just plain lost. He sighed in annoyance. Of all the times to be lost. Calming himself down he closed his eyes and evened his breathing, all he saw was his beloved usagi. It was only another reminder that he was lost and she was taken. He was seeing red again the next time he seems that bandit he will kill him. Getting to absorbed in his murderous thoughts he failed to noticed there was movements in the bushes.

* * *

 _ **"ATTACK!"**_

* * *

The next thing hotohori knew he was in a dog pile of three people knocking him over with glowing ball of in front his face. Gathering his wits he looked up to see who it was his eyebrows shot up his forehead. it was only his step kids who seemed who was about to blast him to next year. but why are they here and where are the ones. he wondered where vegeta was since he was the one who ordered them to attack him. but then again they should of know who it was. he sighed and knew hat they are only protecting people who they loved that is all that mattered.

"Tamaki? Hikaru and Karou? What are you doing here?" Asked Hotohori

The twins and tamaki just realized who in the world they just attacked they got off their step father. they waved their grandfather and uncle out of the woods to let them know who it was. hotohori sighed well atleast he found them. but he didn't want to be the one to tell vegeta out of all people what happened to his daughter. yeah there would nothing left of this place if that had happened. so he would wait on that one. And bad enough amara and makoto and rei was here as well. That just topped everything off. They didn't need to piss off the bandits. they were just being controlled by the sick freak of a fat man who dared to harm someone who is above him in statues. well and maybe no bandits left as well. he knew how protective of his daughter was and knew what would happened once he knew what happened to her. that fat piece of shit was not going to survive what will happen to him. Well that and the three scouts that was there as well. Amara has been the one scared him when she was angry rubius was the same way.

"Oh it's you brat in law?" Asked vegeta

Hotohori sighed well at least he found some of their group. He wondered if they even knew where usagi was. He noticed they waited for him to say something to let them know he was ok. plus they also knew he was deep in thought. but then again there was a lot of what happened while they are all away from each other searching for usagi but he will keep what he knew for the time being. but then again maybe they knew where that bandit took off to. maybe that what he needed to ask them to see if they have seen usagi along with miaka and that stupid ass bandit who he wanted to kill for what he had done. Amara arched a brow and wondered why he was deep in thought. She knew when diamond was always in a deep thought. Well rubius always spaced out when he was deep in thought. So something happened to make their king to be deep in thought. Hell she felt his power flowing out of him. He was worried and not happy right now. But what could of happened to make him like this. Diamond was always one to make sure things are going to be ok.

"Hey hotohori there you are! We were wondering why you were not with nuriko and mama and mister orange. We even think mister orange might be rubius. Even miaka is with them. Now we found you and all that's left is nuriko. Lets go and find him." Chirped Tamaki

Hotohori smiled the boy has his mother in him and he could see it. All of her children she had was like her. Well miaka was a unique one out all of her children. Miaka just wished to be human and act like human as long as she was able to do so. He wondered if their children would have her light in them as well. Even rubius would show in their children. They would have children with their queen and be happy. He loved his step children and knew rubius would as well. Even though if this guy was rubius he was going to be dealing with miaka and how she does things and if her mind is set you better go along with it. Vegeta arched a brow and started to wonder if they were going to get going. vegeta knew there was something that his brat in law was trying to hide something from him. but he would find out what it is sooner or later since he would get one of them to talk sooner or later. but he knew for a fact that this other guy was her second soul mate. so hotohori was not up to speed on the things that is going on just yet. he sighed and knew he was going to be the one who was going to have to say what needed to be said.

"Who is this mister orange person?" Asked Hotohori

"Well let's just say that's my little princess out beats him in the verbal war. You should see them she out beats her old dad here." Said Vegeta

Hotohori nodded and followed his father in law and step kids as they went to hunt down where his usagi was at and maybe make this man piss himself he could feel the anger from vegeta so he knows. plus vegeta was letting out that he was basically the second soul mate as well. so when he learned that they would have to work together to get him to remember or just let him remember on his own. but the only thing was he has to come to terms and know what he was feeling, unlike him he knew what it was when he was a mere young child. but then again they might have to push him in the right direction when it came down to the person they are dealing with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Eiken was giving the speech to his troops while usagi and miaka and the two bandits where listening. Genro punched miaka in the head for cheering on the wrong side he wondered if there is a brain in that head. why the hell would she cheer for someone like that who harmed her mother in the most disgusting of ways. he would never ever want to figure out how this girl thinks it might ended up killing his own brain if he even tried. usagi smiled and knew that he only did it so she understood who in the world she should be cheering on was them. koji and genro still cant believe the stupid girl was usagi daughter who was intelligent. and a fighter and a hard worker even while being sick. Miaka wanted to have tamahome back so bad that she was risking her own mothers health to get what she wanted. And as well she knew her mother do just about anything to help her children to get what they wanted. Even though it was miaka soul mate and wish it was someone else. But she cant change who her kids are soul mates with.

"Who side are you on anyways?" Asked Genro

Miaka got too carried away just like how her dad and brother gets. Usagi sighed and started to rub her daughters head too sooth the pain from being hit there. It would mean some more brain cells bit the dust and more flies to move in to take over the skull. She sighed and knew that this was miaka and they had to accept her for who she is and that she was always going to be like this. She needed to be like her mother. But it was hard to do so since her mother is who she is. And that is something that she was not going to be over night. Even though she hated the training that why she agreed to the seal on her. But her royal training was one thing that would never ever stop. Since she was born a princess. While genro gave a dead panned expression when it came down to how this girl thinked and did things. She was going to be the death of her mother and he knew that for a fact.

"You and the whole gang gate him. But they all do eiken bidding, what ingrates," growled Genro

"They only do what he says because no one can stand up to his favorite keepsake from the old boss." Said Koji

"Keepsake?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blinked in confusion wondered what in the world he meant by keepsake. And wondered what in the world it would be. She knew she needed to pay more attention when she was in something like this. And then she would know what she would have to do or what she was able to help with. Well basically make her mother do all of the work while she don't do anything. Since it was what seemed to work for her since they started this life. But for now she wondered what they are talking about. while koji turned small and started to beat the ground with a iron fan while smiling like a smug moron. usagi snickered these two are to much and amusing to watch. and she would never ever get bored by watched them. it was like watching minako and rei fighting with each other. they never ever get boring. she wondered if everyone regrouped with each other. genru wondered if these people would be able to help him. even if they do he was be forever grateful if they do get the job done. and he would owe them a whole lot when it came down to this sort of thing.

"The fan!" Cheered Koji

usagi remained silent and stood up she sensed someone or something and she was about to go and check it out. She smirked as the three of her friends and daughter talked in a lively manner even in their situation. but she had this feeling that someone was out there. she knew that they will be ok until she got back. while miaka and the other two didn't even know that she had left that is how good she is when it came down to being her. But it seemed that he didn't even know who he really is. And why he was feeling the things he was feeling. She knew for a fact that he will soon enough she was able to sense him coming close to remembering who he really is. But it was going to take time. Even though hotohori didn't take long for him to remember who he really was. But for now she was going to what she does best. Do all of the work because her daughter was not going to do it. She knew it was the only way to get things does and moving. But she was not sure on how she was going to fix yui. There was going to be a way for her to heal. She just having someone messing with her brain while she was still feeling the pain of what happened to her.

"Is it really that freaky?" Asked Miaka

Genro gave miaka a what the fuck look as if she didn't see that fan spew fire when he escaped with the both of them. Fire always came to him as a power. Even though he didn't understand why it was like that. But for now he needed to make sure she understood why the fan was so powerful and what it was able to do to someone once those flames hit someone. There would be nothing left only bones. Lucky if your bones survive the fire. Even though he knew fan was from the lunarian rubius and somehow made it here. Even though the name spoke to him as if he was rubius. He shook his head in wonderment that she didn't have a brain upstairs it seemed. and from what usagi said that her father was way worst than this. They knew she was her daughter but she was nothing like her mother. While miaka as smiling and was having fun. She knew that she should not be but she wanted to. It was helping her forget about tamahome and her mother's sickness. While genro and koji was wondering what is wrong with usagi in the first place. It was like something in her that is making her sick.

"It's not what you thin, it's made of solid iron didn't you see the fat ass waving it around?" asked Genro

"We have to get it back from the fat sick freak of a slob." Growled Koji

Genro took out more of his magic papers that turned into wolves that he made attack so he was able to get away qucikly even though he burned a few bridged with someone in there when he had done that. but he didn't care at the time he had to get usagi back and got her all cleaned up. Miaka seeing this and wondered what they were and if there where the things he used that turned into wolves back when he took usagi and herself. even though she didn't even know he was her second soul mate it seemed/ and as well he was rubius of the dark moon clan. She and diamond and rubius should have been together when the first silver kingdom was around. But it seemed that endymion was always placing that spell over her to make sure she didn't find out who was her true soul mates was. And only wanted her power. But in the end he is now in the gates of hell having fun with her aunt zelena and uncle hades to make him suffer for all of eternity. And as well james potter and dumbledor and other evil sick freaks that she sent there. but it seemed some of the others plus usagi herself already knew this one. but then again there was a lot of things they never told her. but then again there was a huge mouth of hers.

"Oooooo those are those paper thingy's that made the wovle's appear. Right? Let me see! Let me seeeee!" Pleaded Miaka

Miaka snatched them out of genro hand rudely and looked at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Usagi huffed when her daughter did something that was completely rude. She sighed and will have to give her the talk about being rude again when she has the time. Even though she sometimes forgets to do so sometimes since she was always busy and even more so now since she was doing all of miaka work. Genro peered at them closely as if she was going to do something to them. Miaka was able to get away with it since she was not near her mother. This was something that came down to the fact when it came down to her mother thinking what she has done was not the right thing to do. While genro sighed and wondered what in the world what is this girl damage. She was a daughter of a woman who is a genus and a fighter. He sighed and knew this was something that was not going to be easy to figure out much..

"How does the trick work? Show me! Show me!" Chirped Miaka

"It's no trick, it's an illusion spell. They're talismans I got from a master sorcerer I met while I was traveling. Whatever you write on them can be conjured as a phantom." Said genro

Miaka eyes went bright as she thought of something that would make genro deeply pissed off at her for what she was about to do. so she was going to write some things down and see if it would work or not. but then again she wouldn't realize that she was writing tamahome name down on the paper as well. Even though she didn't know if it would work or not. But she would have to find out when he tossed them and have them fight the other bandits who was under the sick mans hands. but this was something he had to use until he gets his fan back. how dare he steal something that was his. he let the old man use it until he came back from his wondering. he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him and why he felt a pull to nothing when it came around.

"We'll sneak in from the other side." Said Koji

Koji was off in hopes they would be following him since he was going to make sure that things are all clear before they come along with them. When genro attention turned back to miaka. He hit her in the head again for what she was doing to his paper he needed those for the mission. he hated and dreaded on what she had done to his weapons. but then again he looked around and wondered where the goddess had gone off to. and he hoped she was not passed out somewhere or kidnapped. miaka still has not even noticed that her cousin had wondered off. Even though genro was the first one who took notice that she was no longer there with them and wondered off as if she went go and see something. plus it was still normal around so she didn't blow up anything.

"What are you doing? Give those back to me! Hey where is mother at?" Asked Genro

Miaka blinked a few times until what he had asked her sunk in. she started to looked around and finally noticed that mother was gone. Geez why did grandpa vegeta had to teach her how to sneak around silently. hell most of all why did the death gods teach her how to move like she does. plus most of all since she came lunarian royal families as well and gods so on and so forth. she was able to move around like that as well. plus the spy work as well was the most of all what helped her with that. she was one of the best of the best when she came down to being a master spy. she sighed her mother was her hero and she was someone she looked up to and wished she could be in the end of the day.

"Eh? She was just here a minute ago?" Asked Miaka

Genro only frown with worry about the sickly little goddess who held his heart and don't even know it. but then again he didn't know she knew more than he even known. even though one of the things is something he wished for. But proceeded in fallowing koji through the bush's. Being who she was he was dead certain that usagi was able to take care of herself even though she was sick. He nudged miaka to fallow them he didn't want this one to disappear as well. Or worst have her get captured by the fat fuck. So it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere ready to slit genro throat. While his violate eyes glowing with power. To show this male that he was fucking with the wrong man. As his silver hair flowing around him in the wind. Even though he has no clue that he was rubius. His anger was to much right now to even realize that it was rubius who don't remember who he really is.

"I've found you villain. If Miaka or usagi harmed in any way. You will die by my sword." Hissed Hotohori

Hotohori wanted to make his point acrossed if his wife or the priestess was harmed this fucker would be dead not only by him and by her father and a few others would want to murder him. Even though he didn't know he was about to kill off rubius once again without even knowing it was him. he forgot who he really is through his anger as his eyes glowed with his power of a king. He was not going to put up with someone harming his and rubius queen. he was usagi second soul mate and rubius and for some reason he saw his eyes flashed red the color of rubius eyes. But he was far to pissed off to even notice. but right now he would kill about anyone to make them suffer for what happened to his beloved usagi. that was when draco white blond hair came out of the bush and was going to stop him from slaughtering the jackass for the kidnapping twice it seemed. and he wanted to see his blood all over his sword. that made him smirk mentally about the thought of the blood all over his sword and hands and then fuck his wife after. he shook those thoughts away because jasper was arching a brow at him.

"Wait no father! He's mama bitch!" Chirped draco

"Hello mister orange dad!" Chirped the twin's

Genro sweat dropped not those three again until he saw a upside down vegeta and amara and makoto and rei looking at him dead in the eye as if he was telling him that you have better not tried anything funny with his daughter. And their queen, friend and leader. As well they knew who he was. Even though he has no clue on who he really is yet. But they knew it was getting close to the point that he was getting to know who he truly is and what he really is. even though they all knew who he was. but they cant just cant come out and say what and who he was. he had to do that on his own. hotohori was just lucky with amara. she was the one who explained to him about what he was and what he was feeling since he heard the story on the silver kingdom and the moon princess who is now the queen of the earth and the moon. As well the end of endymion so she was able to find her soul mates and be happy. even though she only had one of them already who is king diamond. Now he just needed to remember who he truly is. but they knew this man was going to be confused for the time being about what he was feeling since he was not well taught in things such as soul mates and their bonds and from their past with each other. And how endymion ruined their love for their princess. And now they have the chance that should have been so long ago.

"Oh it's you guys again! And how many times do I have to tell you three pest don't call me that! And for you don't worry I did nothing to your daughter she would kill me either way." Said Genro

"Hotohori! Hikaru! Karou! Tamaki! draco! And grandpa vegeta and amara and makoto and rei! i'm soooo happy your safe!" Chirped Miaka

They all looked to see miaka head popped over the edge of the bush they were hiding in as if this was the most normal thing that was going on. Even though it was normal for her to see stuff like this with the type of family that she was born into. while vegeta landed on his feet and arched a brow at the little brat. He loved all of his grandchildren. But this one was the odd ball out of all of them. And he knew that there was more to his grandchild. But she would grow out of this stage trunks did when he was like this. He sighed and shook his head and knew that this was something that is pretty much more normal to her. But then again this was going to be something for him to teach her as well. she was looking at them just like him and it seemed that she was smiling like this was not some fucked up soon to be murder scene to be about to happen.

"I see having a moment are we grandbrat?" Asked Vegeta

kenpachi had crying koji over his shoulder from beating the crap out of him. He and bella just showed up since they switching spots with vegeta soon. genro still had the sword against his neck. While hotohori eyes stopped glowing and was wondering what the hell he was missing and why in the world was miaka looking the way she did. Then again this was the odd ball out of usagi children. Tamaki snickered and had to think this was a funny thing his sister was doing at this point in time. Spirit sighed and knew that miaka was having a brain fart moment something she was known for. But then again he smiled at her to know it was supposed to be fun. She was going to be the fact she was going to grow out of this. But then again it was something she was going to take time in doing so. But for now she was going to be a great woman like her mother and her family one of these days. But they could already see that it was already happening.

"Um well that is meant to be our line." Said Nuriko

Nuriko emerged from the bush's with usagi on spirit's back with everyone else. While amara sighed and knew the girl was coming around slowly. She and the others has tried so hard to get her to the stage where she didn't think the way she was. But it was a hard thing to do when your dealing with miaka. It was like talking to a brick wall. They know she never pays attention in her royal trained. All she was wanting to do is real comics and do what she wanted and have others do her work for her. They tried to get her to understand that what she was doing is wrong. But like always talking to the brick wall. Rei only smiled and knew this was a interesting turn to things. But then again this was the one of her princesses and princes she helped raise miaka from a child since usagi transported her to where she was at that time. miaka smiled to amara and knew she was happy to see her. While hotohori smiled and knew she was ok. His wife and one step child was ok. While he knew that there was something else going on. And he was told that he was her second soul mate and as well he is rubius even though he has no clue who he is just yet. But for the time being they knew he needed to come to terms with that. And he was going to be a shocked as he was when he found out about it. Genro sighed and looked at everyone around.

"Look what I found everyone! Oh hey dearest! But what the hell are you doing to him?" Asked usagi

Hotohori sword was still against genro neck while vegeta and the others only snickered at usagi. they were kinda really enjoying this greatly, while hotohori was happy to see her alive and it seemed that what she had on looked like his own. Genro pouted she changed her clothing. and miaka looked at everyone as if nothing disturbing was going on. but it showed that he had some sort of connection and just didn't understand it until he was able to remember what and who he was. Amara and makoto and rei glared at genro and knew he was the second soul mate and rubius he just didn't know it just yet. And he will be their second king and friend and leader. But he had to find out who he was. And come to terms with it as well. And then merge with his past life. That is how it normally worked. But hotohori did very well when he merged with his past like and now look at him he was fully in power with the powers he was supposed to have.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bandit hide out_

Hotohori wandered why in the world they wanted to help these people. But he was only doing this for his usagi and sadly for the priestess since it was his duty and for the fact she was his friend and family as well. And as well he genro needed to come to terms soon. He was getting there slowly. But for now they all have to wait and see how it was going to go with him. But it was getting close for him to remember who he truly is. genro was shocked at the large family that was with them. And he didn't understand why he felt he should be afraid of the three females that was looking at him. It was like he felt he knew them before and so long long ago. As if they gave him the business and kicked his ass before. He shook his head and have to think on those thoughts later he has a job to do. he was kinda wondering what in the world they are all going to do for them. But then again it was something he was going to try out. And if it work's he would be thanking a lot of them when it came down to the fact that they are even helping them out. But for now he was going to see what Is going to happen with all of this in the end. But he was worried about the odd ball one out of her sibling.

"I think I understand miaka your sure you wish to do this?" Asked Hotohori

"Yep I do! Fair is fair! And Tasuki's around here somewhere. We have to help them out." Chirped Miaka

Hotohori and some of their other members in the group only sighed knowing it was pointless to get through to her. She was her mother's child so he knew what is going through her mind and he was proud of her for even doing something like this. Plus it was a good thing for her to not think about tamahome. Even though it was not going to be long before she starts to think about him again. But they knew that she was going to make her mother do all of the work once again. It was something that miaka seemed to enjoy doing. but then again he didn't even want to even think when she started to think about tamahome and getting him back again. So her doing something like this is something good for her and keep her mind happy for a short while. Even genro and koji was looking at kenpachi and yumichika it was the first time ever they seen anything like them before. plus the one guy spirit and vegeta as well. but that was not commonly known just yet. but still the one looked like he maybe gay but it wasn't gay he was with one of usagi kids from what he knew of. And miaka was the odd ball one out of all of the siblings.

"My love are you feeling well?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori brushed her cheek with the beck on his hand and held her in his arms. he missed this feeling while they were apart. He and rubius had to feel that since the fall of the silver kingdom all because of endymions obsession with her. He hated that he cursed her with the spell to make her see that he was her soul mate and everyone else. even though he knew the other man was supposed to be her second soul mate and rubius. He wondered if he was even getting his memories or anything like that just yet. But he could sense that rubius was getting near and would be merging soon. Even though he could see the confusion on what was on this bandit's face. He didn't even know that the merge was already starting the flash of ruby red eyes comes and goes when you look closely. He looked over to the three scouts that was with them who nodded back to him that he was merging but slowly. he was going to make him the second emperor and the second king of the earth and the moon. Even though it should have been when the first silver kingdom was in power. But endymion was not dead and gone in the gates of hell. And as well since it would be logical since he was going to be her husband and as well her second soul mate.. Genro shot the man a glare as if he was steeling something he wanted. even though he was the second soul mate and would be the emperor and king of the earth and mon. and as well rubius. but for now he wanted to kill the man for even touching his fire goddess. while vegeta smirked there it was that was the connection coming through finally the man was taking forever,

"Don't worry my dear I just needed to sleep a bit. That's all so don't worry so much. Plus I don't want to miss out on all the fun." chirped usagi

"That's my little princess, I'm so proud!" Said Vegeta

Genro arched a brow not sure why this man was calling her his little moon bunny. Before hotohori could speak again he felt something rubbing against his torso. Looking down seeing who everyone was looking at and vegeta was snickering about, while rose and Emmett looked and was trying to figure out what the hell the man was doing and why the hell he was rubbing his face into hotohori like he was some gay guy. Then it hit him and knew he was stalker starry eyed bandit. who had a boner for even seeing hotohori. he was even dry humping his leg. while everyone was wondering what very amusing things that they have missed when they were all split apart. while hotohori eyes went wide in horror from the fact that his stalker who happened to want to fuck him still and in love with him even after knowing he was a dude a very beautiful dude and still wanted to do things like this with him.

"I found you my love! Now we can be together forever and ever!"

The starry eyed bandit cheeks where still pink and his eyes were all starry. Vegeta was laughing his ass off he couldn't help it that is just to funny. While Emmett and jasper and kenpcahi filmed this moment so they could show it to everyone else when they get back home. This was something that you will never see again. he normally finds things like this very amusing. While usagi looked at her husband wondered what the hell was going on and was laughing her own ass off from the sheer sight of what the hell was going on. But this was something she would never see again when it came down to her diamond so she was going to enjoy this while she was able to do so. Plus she knew Emmett jasper and kenpachi was filming this and was never going to har the end of this when they all get home. this was just to hard to pass up to even laugh at.. while the others was snickering and was holding onto something this was just to funny to even pass up. even spirit was laughing his ass off at this. genro was confused at why this was remotely funny at all. Amara was enjoying to see her king in such a way he was right now. It was something that she always wished to have happen.

 **"AHHHHHH KILL IT! GET IT OFF OF ME!"** Screamed Hotohori

Vegeta laughed as he rolled on the floor that was the best moment to the others was as well laughing their asses off even usagi joined in. it was never a day she would of been able to see this. they nearly forgot what they are really here for and that they are breaking into a bandit hide out while laughing their asses off. While hotohori looked at his wife who look amused. While kenpachi took the bandit and threw him out of the window to make him understand what personal space is and that he was not wanted. while everyone was still laughing their own asses off from what the scene was. hotohori glared at them all for this show of their own amusement. but he shook his head even in time like this they can find things to be amusing. and that is all that counted even if it was him.

"There they are!"

"Oh crap they found us!" Said Koji

"Leave them to me! Come forth wolves appear!" Said Genro

Genro threw his sutra in a rather dramatic manner even though it was he wanted to impress someone in this room. But only no wolves appeared the only thing that appeared was chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came splattering in makoto and rei was drooling from the sight before them. Even gotten. What the hell was going on with the food. Genro was wondering what happened to his wolves. And why in the seven layers of hell they are not coming to him like they should. While usagi arched a brow and have a feeling who was behind this why did her daughter leave things alone. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at all of this. Armara sighed and placed a hand on her queen, friend and leader shoulder and pointed over to makoto and rei who was drooling at the stuff that appeared. Usagi sighed and knew how her daughter was doing the same thing as her daughter but then again rei and makoto along with minako love food and would pig down when they get the chance to do so.

"Huh? What's going on? Canine demons come!" Ordered Genro

Genro trying one more time to see if his spell would work. And in hopes not to screw up again. He had a feeling who has screwed all of this crap up. But he was not going to say anything just yet. He threw more of the talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice cream candies, hot dogs, fry's and more cakes. Cup of noodles and the like. All of them fell over but rei and makoto was eating them all up like there was tomorrow while koji was wondering if he died and ended up somewhere else. because he was to shocked at what the fuck he was looking at with makoto and rei. he thought usagi and the one known as amara was joking and it seemed it was not a joke.. while genro was seething in anger at what the hell was going on. Who the fuck changed his powers. It was pissing him the fuck off. How could someone do this to him. while the ones who was trying to figure out what the hell was going on and what the food was supposed to prove to defeat something. They all looked to genro and wondered what the hell was he trying to do other then make food for the three pigy sayiens.

 **"URGH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR FOOD! AND WHY IS THIS CLOWN EATING IT!"** Yelled Genro

Meanwhile miaka sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with vegeta behind his grandbrat. His hands on his hips with he wanted to scold someone in his manner of doing so. as a father who was about to scold a child who hand was found in the cookie jar, and she was the only one who had the access to them as the time so the logical side of him pointed to miaka. since he knew his daughter would never ever pull a dick move like that even though if it was out of revenge. He knew that his grandbrat was the one to do so. This is what he gets to let kakarot to be around her. He looked over to amara and was sad to say that she and some of the others was right when it came down to miaka being around her uncle kakarot for so long. He sighed and wanted to kick the stupid one of the sayiens. She is a princess for the love of all things that is holy. it was not right to a point to do that to do to someone powers. hell maybe nakago he kinda deserved it. what did this poor guy do to her to even think about doing that.

"grandbrat what did you do?" Asked vegeta

 **"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka smiled brightly as she gave a peace sign. Even though some of them only saw the glowing ruby eyes of rubius. But it was only a flash. It was showing that he was getting close to merging with his past life and not even knowing it. Well they think he does not know that he was merging yet or know of his past life, vegeta sighed and face palmed sometimes he wondered if he should open their skulls and see if their was a brain in there. he knew mayuri and stein wanted to do that as well. but they knew they are not allowed to do such a thing. When they get back home she is going to get her lesson in being a freaking princess again. She was a royal. And she was not going be doing crap like this all the time. While vegeta sighed and knew she was going to take time in breaking this habit but he knew she was going to come around sooner or later. She had to get everyone out of the way. this was not going to be good since there was going be flame's coming their way and that was not going to be pleasant when it came down to what headed this way.

" **EVERYONE MOVE!"** Ordered usagi

Everyone dodged the red hot flames some of the floating so they didn't get burned. While usagi and rei pushed the flames out of the way with the powers of mars. Once they got the flames out of the way and sent then somewhere else. everyone gathered together only to see the fat fuck there before them. While vegeta wanted him he will give him the painful death that he deserved for what he had done to his moon bunny. Even though he blood adopted fathers would wish to have a piece of him as well but he would make it worth them not being here since they were working on the palace to update it and as well train the soldiers when it came down to when they will fight in the war. he wanted to murder him for what he had done to his moon bunny. that was a crime in his books and a higher one since she is his daughter. but even though it was a crime anywhere you go but sometimes when it came to his daughter the fucker will die. he was going to suffer for even thinking about what he had done to his moon bunny. so this was going to be the final day he lives and he was going to be sure dammed well that it will be.

"So genro you're here? You can't get your magic to work huh?" Asked Eiken

Vegeta cracked his knuckled plotting all the delightful ways to make this fucker pay for what he did to his little moon bunny he was beneath him when it came down to what he had done. his little moon bunny who was far above them little fat ass pig who dared to touch his betters. and he was going to lean the way he knew how. and he was going to make him suffer like he made his little moon bunny suffered by this sick freak he will not live after he was done with him. No one touches the a royal blooded sayien and lunarian and druel woman. the kings of all sayeins and the moon daughter that way and lives to tell about it. Well other than hotohori since they were mates even genro who was confused still why he was feeling the way he was. They should have been together so long ago. When him and his wife ruled the first silver kingdom. But still do rule. But their daughter finally taken the throne like they raised her to be. but even amara who was transformed into her scout form was about to impail in fat ass on her space sword blaster. But he was going to do it. He will kill this sick freak and make sure he ends up in hell.

"Your highnesses?" Asked Nuriko

"No Nuriko! Tasuki and rubius is here." Said Hotohori

"So after all their talk these guys aren't going to help us." Said Koji

Genro growled in annoyance he thought they had a crew back under him once more. He didn't even realize his eyes flashed red. Even though he knew there was things he needed to look on once he gets his place back being the boss. but then again they did have a odd matching crew. But it was enough to help them get what is needed to be done. The only thing is they wanted to murder eiken and he didn't mind to let them have him. Miaka was going to go in and fight them only to be yanked back by her mother who only glared down at her mother as a command for her to sit there and behave herself. hikaru and karou pulled their sister back from their mother knowing what she was about to do. and she was going to not be pretty when it came down to when she was in the mood to kick peoples asses when she was in that mood. that was for sure they all knew that for a fact.

"I know that tasuki is one of them. He might as well get harmed along with the rest of these idiots. If he joining forces with them he scared of a fan. He don't deserve to be a warrior." Hissed usagi

Usagi in a flash of light turned into her cosmos form and charged head first into the crowed of bandits she tossed the fat fuck over to her father as he and a some of the others took turns in blasting him to murder him for what he had done. While usagi started to dispose of them one by one. usagi kicked a man in the face sending him into the wall. She elbowed another that tried to sneak up behind her. Her mouth was curved in a dark smirk. As she gracefully dodged and effectively blocked. While eiken was dead and turned to ash from the amount of what was giving to him. She took a spear from one of the men. She flipped the point of the metal top was facing her and the dull wooden end was using to swing a crossed the ribs of the men. Everyone who never seen her fight like this stood dumbfounded.

"I guess we were not needed." Said Nuriko

"Oh I feel so much fatherly pride right now." Said Vegeta

Koji and genro nodded dumbly and wondered what the hell was going on and how did these people transform into something else. He had a feeling there was more to all of these guys and as well his best friend. He had a feeling he was going to find out soon enough. Well he knew now vampires are real so that is a new plus on his side of things. Even though he knew about aliens are real because of the story of the silver kingdom. well genro had to say this sort of fighting was turning him on. he was slapped in the back of the had from the one person. he didn't know there was people who was able to feel what others can feel. Hotohori looked prideful his wife wad ripping them a new ass. That was his serenity she was always a fighter and he was always turned on when she gets this way. Rubius was the same way as well with their serenity. He could tell she was avoiding all their vital parts and just rendering them all unconscious. Despite what she had said earlier. well vegeta made sure to have murdered the fat one for what he had was really kind heart. On the other hand it was genro first time seeing her in action. He knew she was scary. But he didn't know she was this scary. But he knew he shouldn't be turned on right now but he was extremely hard at this moment. Everything was going smoothly until a sharp burning hot spasm pain went through her body.

 **"AHHHHHH!** " Screamed usagi

Usagi transformation disappeared in shimmering butterflies as she fell to her knees and curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her body in pain tears streamed down her face as she tried to scream again only nothing came out. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to her. As they checked her over while kenpachi took care of everything else. usagi was shaking from the sheer amount of pain she was in. they seen this before but not it was way worst with the poison being altered from nakago. They will kill him for this. He thinks he would get her to be on the side with yui and himself. But they would never have her. She would fight yui until the very end since she was not at war with them for the bullshit she was trying to pull. When she got tamahome to go to kuto to be a prisoner to her. That was the time she started the war. But they had this feeling there was going to be more to happen to make her cause more of a war between them all. szayel had the potion kit so she was going to be somewhat comfortable. While ami was using the mercury computer to log in more of the states of their queen, friend and leader so they would be able to get some form of a cure if this ever happened again. but they needed to get her stop from shaking first hotohori and vegeta had to hold her to make sure she was able to swallow everything that was given to her. he remembered what this sign was but he knew for a fact that she don't want no one knowing.

"My serenity what's wrong?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori shook his wife but all she could do was cry in pain. This made him hate endymion even more for even leaving stuff like this around for other evil bastard who wanted to use his and rubius serenity. He wished he could kill nakago for even altering it to make it even worst for her. But for now he and everyone else would have to wait on killing him since it would mess up time and space. szayel handed the potion that she needed something for pain as he took out the potions and made hotohori feed it to her. As he waited for her to swallow it. As miaka did something stupid and ran at the one who tried to attack haruhi only to be tried to get up only to be placed back on hotohori's arms. vegeta made sure to smooth back her hair to make sure she was ok and alive. he was worried for his little moon bunny. he was told the signs from the others on what was going on. but the thing was since things has changed from the regular copy that was not the best thing to even think on. The silver crystal was trying to work its best in trying to figure out the altered version of the poison that endymion made. And as well help its master to be comfortable.

"Let everyone deal with this one my little moon bunny, you need to save your strength I will no loose my little moon bunny." growled vegeta

* * *

 _"And you call yourself men?"_

* * *

Everyone looked up to hear a voice that to sound all to familiar. And they saw the ogre symbol right there glowing brightly. Even vegeta and kenpachi and amara as well rei and makoto and minako was in shock at what they were seeing before them. how the hell did he make here from the capital of kuto to here. And how the hell did he know where to find them. He was not much intuned with his powers just yet he hasn't been training since he was well yui's bitch. he didn't see no one who have took him here to help where it was needed. And he was to clean and undamaged for someone to escape kuto. So what the hell was going on and why it was happening right now. Then it hit them miaka was not going to take it well if this was one of the names she put on genro talismans. then it hit him that miaka will be sad when she realized that he was not real just a illusion. Because none of them could get a reading on him. Even ami was using the mercury computer to scan him. When she found out it was not tamahome she looked over to everyone and shook her head and knew this was not going to end well. this was not going to end badly he and all of them was able to know this was not real. and that this was not going to be a happy end for her. but this might be what she needed to let go of what she is holding in her heart.

* * *

 _"That voice," thought Miaka_

* * *

From the shadows tamahome stepped out his fist instantly made painful contact with one of the bandits faces. As he beat the living crap out the rest of the men sending powerful hits in every direction. miaka held her hands to her heart thinking this was really tamahome. while minako and kahoko was trying to get her to speak to them. she was not thinking right even though they understood why she was like this. but he was not the real tamahome and it will break her heart when the illusion was over with and he was gone once again. alice turned her face away knowing what the outcome was going to be as well everyone else. Micharu sighed and laid her head into her soul mates shoulder. Amara closed her eyes and knew what will become of one of their princesses. Minako sighed and knew this was not going to end well after he disappeared. But it would help her in some way she would be able to cry out the pain that she needed to let out. Spirit the step father who helped raised her was going to be there to comfort her to let her know it was going to be ok.

* * *

 _"Tamahome. can it really be true?" Thought Miaka_

* * *

Everyone looked and watched to see the hope in miaka eyes. While koji and genro was not even sure what the hell was going on. And wondered where this guy came from. But by the looks it seemed that he was one of the group and someone lover. But they didn't want to ask any questions because it looks like a sore subject to the girl who was watching with all of the hope in the world. while minako and kahoko and alice was still trying to snap miaka out of this so it wont hurt as bad when she realized it was not real. Even micharu was trying to help break one of their princesses out of the trance that she was in. sure they saw the hope in her eyes but in the end the hope will die when she finds out that he was not real. And he was still in kuto. they knew this was a spell and not really tamahome here mercury was able to find out that for them. it was something genro conjured up and didn't even realize what he had conjured from his spells. so for right now genro was in a confused state from what he was seeing and wondered when this person got here. As all the bandits where down on the ground tamahome heaved a huge breath.

* * *

 _"He here to protect me." Thought Miaka_

* * *

Genro made his way over to what was his and took the fan to make it know who is the true leader of the bandits now. While all the confused people was looking at the fake tamahome standing there proudly. Miaka was to absorbed in the sudden appearance of tamahome and with genro relishing his victory. Hotohori glanced at his serenity she was trying to stay conscious but the super pain potion was starting to kick in. a broken hearted miaka was kneeling on the floor with spirits arms around her to give her comfort. Miaka was sobbing loudly while holding onto the talisman to her heart that was the last thing she saw before a tear escaped her eye and passed out not even seeing what her daughter was doing. Vegeta went over to help spirit comfort his one odd ball grandbrat. And knew this was something that it finally kicked in for her and tamahome is going to be a dead man.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The bandits were all on their knees as they finis. hed apologizing to miaka and the others. Well after amara kicked their asses for the bullshit that they put them through and putting their queen, friend and leader as a sacrifice to that sick pig. Vegeta when back to the palace so he was able to help out there. while genro and koji were standing on the side making sure that they all knew their place. Genro was still going over everything that has been going on in his life. He was starting to come to terms with it but not there just yet. He has been conversing back and forth with his past life now he understood what was going on. He just wanted to converse more so he was able to merge properly. Miaka waved them off and forgave them since they was under a evil fat bastard pervert so it was none of their fought. Kenpachi sighed he knew he should be enjoying this but he wasn't he was more worried about miaka she was family to him when it came down to him being mated to Isabella who like to be called bella. Usagi's one daughter. Vegeta when back to the palace to help out and give word back to the palace to let the others know how she is. But then again amara has given her lecture on what she had done wrong and what a royal princess should not be doing. Even though all of them knew nothing was going to get through miaka head but it was not going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh and one more thing, is there anyone here by the name of Tauski by any chance?" Asked minako

All the bandits where whispering to each other to see if anyone knew who this person they are asking for the other bandits asked the elder ones and they didn't even know. But the name sounded familiar to them. But not sure where they had heard it from. Genro stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. He was still conversing with his past life getting to know what he needed to know before he makes that choice. He was also listening into the conversation that everyone else was having. He was a bit depressed finding out usagi was married. but that wont stop him he seemed to not have remembered how he was just yet. But from what his past life has told him he was her other soul mate. even though they think he has and just avoiding the fact for the time being. but then again he needed to figure out what the hell was going on with his feelings with the little fire goddess. he was confused by all what he was feeling when it came down to what he was feeling. and this blasted pull he was feeling to her.

"Well I know who it is," said Genro

They all turned to look at the bandit leader and wondered if he would be kind enough to tell them who he is. Jasper narrowed his eyes to show he knew he was laying to them. But he was not going to call him out on it just yet. He was still coming to terms with what was going on in his life. He knew he has been talking with his past life to get to know what he needed to know before he merged with the life he was meant to have and born into. And where to find him they just hope that it was good news and not bad news. Amara and micharu walked off they were in no mood to hear what the man has to say. they was going to go and check on their queen, friend and leader she had a bad reaction and from what they was told before that this was way worst than what happened the last time. and nakago was the one who altered the whole thing to make it worst and he knew for a fact that he did it to make her to come to him. They all knew usagi would never she would rather die. and then they will go and sleep some. but they already knew how this was going to play out and they was not going to sit here and hear it. Minako and a few of the others followed them since they knew what was going to be said.

"You do? Tell me!" Said Miaka

"Ok but don't get too bummed out. Tasuki was the classified name of our former leader not the fat ass the one before him. So basically means he is dead." Said Genro

Miaka looked crestfallen from the news while some of their group was looking at genro and had a feeling he was lying. Jasper growled and stomped off with alice with him. He was not going to be the one to screw this up. He was going to go and enjoy some time alone with his wife and mate since they were getting all of the nice rooms in the hide out. the bad thing is they knew usagi was to weak to use the silver crystal. Plus the silver crystal has been working overtime since she has been poisoned. Well the silver crystal knew the normal version of the poison when endymion used it on her. Then it was altered by Dumbledore. And now nakago got ahold of it and used it for what he wanted. In the end he made it far worst than what Dumbledore and endymion has ever used it. Makoto left with her mate grimmjow so they would have some time to their selves while they were here. Rose and Emmett left as well. They knew jasper knew something but he would not tell them. But for now they would see how this was going to play out. They have been trying to see what was going on with tamahome. But the gates will not show them anything. It was like nakago knew of a spell so they were not able to look into what was going on their side.

"Sorry about that, I wish we could bring him back to life but it seems that we can't." Said Genro

Genro still had his eyes closed and just listened to the helplessness of miaka group. Well the ones who didn't turn around and go to their rooms that was given to them. Even though he had a feeling that the ones who left knew he was lying. Even though his past life told him that was correct they knew he was lying to them. But wont call him out on it. Now he knew what usagi said. But he sees that they are one big family and it was something you don't see anymore when it came down to people. But then again he found out none of them are even human. So what else was new in the world. But then again he was still trying to figure out this odd pull to the girl. He wanted to know what it meant. But for the time being he needed to figure out how to get out of them not finding out who he truly is. He looked over to the boy who was eyeing him. Even though his past life kinda told him that already and that he was not even human either. he was a very beautiful boy so was all of her kids. But he knew that miaka was more cute than anything. It seemed that she hasn't grown out of the cute stage just yet.

"It's all over now." Said Haruhi

Miaka couldn't believe that it was all over it just can't be. How were they supposed to finish their mission and summon suzaku and bring tamahome back from kuto if they didn't have all the suzaku warriors. so basically they are kinds screwed not. if she didnt have then all she will never ever see tamahome again. or summon suzaku. so what else was she going to do now with the information that she was just give. she would have people be made at her if she forced her own mother to do what she knew how to do when she is in such a sickly condition but when your basically wanting to have your soul mate back then you do about anything to get to that goal. but she knew she was not able to go and do that to her. Even though she had not clue she was around rubius right now. And that genro has been lying to her. Even though genro went back listening to his past life tell him what he needed to know before he merged with his past life.

 _"It just can't be."_ Thought Miaka

Koji looked over at his best friend who was like the brother who he never had. He wondered if he should offer them all to go to where the boss man tomb so they could pay their respects. genro sighed he was still trying to figure everything out. its so confusing from what he was feeling. and it all started to get worst when he met that little fire goddess. maybe just maybe he would be able to speak to one of the others and maybe they would be able to tell him about what in the world is going on with him. that is something he needed to know because it was drving him made on how he was feeling to a point of wanting to go and ask her his self. but he knew he couldnt do that so he was going to ask the others. Even if usagi was able to use the silver crystal she was to weak to do so. The alter poison nakago ordered to have her shot with was taking its toll on her. Even though amara and the others was pissed that miaka was not even doing anything to help out. Like always she makes her mother do everything that she didn't wish to do. In which she should start doing since she might be separated from them one day. But for now they would just do what they needed to do. And make sure usagi is going to get the care that she needed. But for now they didn't know what they were going to do.

"Listen Genro , so you wanna go out and visit the boss's grave tomorrow sometime? You probably miss him don't you?" Asked Koji

Genro only nodded his response as the others were talking to each other seeing what they needed to do next since tasuki was dead. Even though the ones who figured out he was lying left long ago. While genro was talking with his past life so he was able to merge with it as quick as he was able to do so. Well if it's the truth in all they were wondering and took bets knowing that usagi was going to be the one to beat the crap out of him. Well even if he was rubius he was going to get his ass kicked for even pulling the crap he was pulling. when jasper gave him that look and as well aro they knew there was something up about him. but then again they had no right to get into his life. even though aro basically wiggled his way through the mans mind. but for now that was something he had to learn on his own. or come to one of them to talk to them about it. or alice idea leave a letter let him find it and then he kicks his own ass for not knowing what he was feeling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours late_ r

Hotohori had decided to step out for a bit he had a feeling that genro was lying. Once he kinda thinked about it. He was rubius. He was able to sense he was in there. But he might be talking to his past life so he was able to figure what choice he wished to do. Thunder echoed in the halls and figured that there was a storm raging outside. Putting that aside. His mind drifted back to their little issue. All these problems were popping up one by one and he was starting to feel suffocated for now. Even though he was diamond he still felt like everything was crashing around him. His cape flowed like silk behind him as he walked down the halls of the bandit hide out. They were given the best room in the place. He just wanted to see his wife and hold her in his arms. he made sure not to peek up the step kids and everyone else who were with then since they were already told them not to bother them so he knew better not to. He continued on his way to the chambers that will be theirs while their stay here. He opened the double doors and saw his wife there on her stomach reading a book from the large library in the room he made his way over to her and crawled next to her and kissed her neck.

"Hello my serenity you look comfortable." Said Hotohori

"I am thank you my diamond." Said usagi

Hotohori moved over her head to his lap and ran his fingers through her hair moonlit silver hair. The color of the serenity blood line when they take the throne as a queen. He smiled down at his beloved and wondered if it would be a good idea to let her in on what genro said. He didn't want to keep nothing from her so he was going to tell her. the man better be prepared for what is about to come his way once she finds out what he was about to tell her. Well he had a feeling that she already knew that genro was rubius. But it was not going to stop her from trying to kill him if he was lying to them. even though he was going to get turned on by her anger so what the hell. even in her sickly state he didn't want to let her know what was going on. but then again he had to tell her as well because she would be deeply pissed off from his keeping things from her. and he would never ever do that to his beloved.

"My serenity we have heard from Genro that Tasuki was the name of their former leader." Said Hotohori

Hotohori held his breath while he let her sink that into her mind. When he heard the book snap shut rather loudly from the sign of her anger that was coming out. plus that deep breath thing she does through her nose when she is about to go off on someone and flip out. her gem like eyes looked at him with fire and she jumped up and anger was coming off her. hell the whole place probably in the whole area that is around them is able to feel her anger. oh this was not going to end well when it came to the second soul mate. and he won't be able to expirence the love between her and himself if he was dead. he had to come to terms when it came down to him having to share her. but it will be nice to have a second emperor. And who will be the other king of this crystal Tokyo. He was rubius after all. Even though he was still getting to know his past life and to find out if he wanted to even merge with it or not. It was something of a experience when it came down to finding out what and who you used to be. Even though he don't regret anything from merging with his past life.

 **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS DEAD! THAT WOULD MEAN RUBIUS IS DEAD AS WELL! THAT LYING FUCKER HE WAS GOING TO GET HIS ASS KICKED ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET EVER HAVE BEEN REBORN!"** Yelled usagi

Hotohori was unbelievably turned on by his wifes anger well anything she does turned him on. But he knew she would kick his ass. Even if he merged with his past life. He would never hear the end of this. Plus he had to say rubius should get what he should get once he comes to terms with everything. and for lying as well it was something you don't do when your soul mate is usagi who happened to be neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. She maybe weak right now. But it would not stop her from doing what she will do to him. But he just basically condemned the bandit leader who happened to be rubius to a life time of pain and suffering. hell amara and few others already put their threats out there to him. it looks like that the second soul mate who was reborn into this life like himself wont be living once their soul mate gets her claws in to him. and that was not going to be a pretty sight when it does happen. but then again this was usagi and she was going to beat the respective shit out of him once she learned the truth. he sighed and knew everyone was able to feel this and knew that they are agreeing with her. but the sickness she had is what worried him in her current state.

"Well yes my love. Unfortunately according to genro," said hotohori

 **"GENRO! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I SWAER IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM AND THEN REVIVE HIM AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN THAT HE HAD NEVER FELT BEFORE! HE WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER EVER REBORN ONCE I AM DONE WITH HIM! RUBIUS IS HERE AND HE WAS NOT EVEN COMING OUT YET! BUT ONCE HE IS HERE I WILL MAKE SURE HE KNOWS WHAT HE HAD DONE IS WRONG! I WILL MAKE WHAT ENDYMION HAD DONE TO ME SINCE THE OUR FIRST KINGDOM FEEL TO THE HANDS OF ENDYMION AND HIS LOVER LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO THAT LITTLE FUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY BITCH!"** yelled usagi

usagi was pacing back and forth her anger was all over the place and it didn't help that there was cheering from the other rooms to tell her to beat the crap out of him. Sure he maybe rubius and she will not kill her soul mate. But she will show him that what he was doing was not the correct way he should of gone about things. Even though what pissed her off the most is the hope her daughter felt with finding another warrior so she was able to get her soul mate back from kuto. That was what pissed her off. She knew it was more of the genro side of him that was making him think that this was right. But she knew he has been conversating with his past life. But right now she was to pissed off to even think that far into things. he knew that for a fact that they would cheer her on since they would do it themselves. and he would as well. but she was sick and she needed to keep whatever strength she had in her so they could find someone to help her and heal her from her sickness that she is suffering from. He knew of a way and he wanted to do it so badly he took her around the waste and flipped her under him and pinned arms above her head as his silver hair and his black moon and golden moon showed. His violate eyes shined with the lust he was feeling for his wife and queen. His serenity will be squirming under him soon. It was what he enjoyed to watch and feel when she was moaning his name as he pounded into her. His third eye power removed their clothing so he was able to have his way with his wife. Its been a while since they were able to make love.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Hotohori used the power of the dark crystal as chains tied her hands to the head bored as he stripped her down to nothing. He ravaged her body as he suckled on her breast his one hand testing to see if she was wet. he growled when he felt the soaking wet folds of his wife. he was so turned on he was going to make her come over and over again for what he felt right was going to make her scream his name over and over again. he had been so fucking turned on since he seen her fight and he was going to show his little wife what she does to him when she did that._

 _"I'm going to make you scream my serenity." Said Hotohori_

 _Usagi loved it when he pounded into her hard and fast as he she always enjoyed it how he was able to make her squirm and be at his mercy,. Even though she love the feel of his power when he used to chain her to the bed so he was able to have his wicked way with her. Even though rubius was the same way since he was also the owner of the black crystal. they were not the only ones making the sweet sound of love that night. even though they forgot to put up the silencing charm so everyone else who was mating was hearing this and well lone figures who was jacking off to this as this moment out side of the room. he just couldn't contain himself with the thoughts of him making her moan that way to him. As his eyes glowed violate like always. As her eyes glowed blue to show their powers. it was something that happened when they make love. As she screaming his name in passion._

 _"You mine my serenity and only mine." purred Hotohori_

 _Hotohori felt her walls clench around his long thick cock and he spilled his seed deep into her making sure she had every drop inside of her. He always enjoyed seeing his seed spill out of her since he always shot huge louds inside of her. She always loved the warm feeling when he shot deep inside of her. Hotohori smirked to see that she was basking in the after glow of their wife mating his serenity was always so radiant when they were done making love. Their eyes stopped glowing from making love. It was something that happened with lunarians mate with their soul mates. as he rolled off her and pulled her with him he was trying to catch his breath and wiped the sweat from his face and her, he knew he drained her of the remaining energy she had left in her. He knew how weak and frail she has come and it made him want to kill that nakago even more. But his serenity and pluto and alice warned him it was not the right timing for them to even kill him. It would mess up the gates and that was a pain in the ass to even fix. he would not have to worry about her freaking out like that until tomorrow morning._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori covered the both of them over as he kissed the mark he left on her neck showing any male who she belong to the black moon showed that she was his. The mark was under the golden moon to show she was the silver moon and he was the black moon. Rubius would have the golden moon when he mates with her when they get to that point that is. Until he heard someone banging on the wall and sounded annoyed by the others who seemed to be doing the same thing at this point in time. even though they didn't know they didn't put the silencing charm up to not let no one hear it. And he knew that was something that calmed her down as well. And he was more than happy to do something like this each time she gets this way. he sighed and knew they forget to do something and now he knew when he heard yelling down the halls.

* * *

 **"RUNTS DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! BEHAVE I'M TRYING TO MAKE LOVE WITH MY BELLA! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY THE REST OF YOU MATING!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"OH COME ON KENNY NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"** Yelled Hikau

 **"SHUT IT HIKARU I'M TRYING TO FINISH!"** Yelled Kyoya

* * *

It seemed her kids are now sexually active. Even amara and the others was doing the same thing with their soul mates. Hiskau is mated to harribel. Karou was mated to loly., but she didn't need to know what was going on with all of her children. Even though the only one who was not even having sex is miaka since her soul mate has become yui's little bitch. And when she gets him out of kuto. most of all with her mother who seemed to have popped in for a while. hotohori snickered at his wife. she just didn't want to even think about her children even doing the nasty. They heard miaka cry out to tell them to stop she didn't want to hear what her brothers and sisters was doing with their soul mates. Even though she was wishing that she was able to do that as well. Usagi was shocked to even know that her old friend kenpachi was the soul mate to her little Isabella who was the twin to Edward. Well she was still off when it came down to him calling himself the riddler. And and as well he was the soul mate to momo. In which suited him. But she just can't even sit there and think on that. while the lone figure outside of the room was wondering what the hell was going on. While his past life was chatting up with him like there is no tomorrow when it came down to him learning more about himself before he merged with his past life. But he hasn't even gotten to the point where and how he died the last time.

* * *

 **"DAMMIT KEEP IT TO YOURSELF I'M TRYING TO MATE AND YOUR MOTHER IS BRAKING DOWN THE WALL'S! ITS KILLING THE MOON WITH MY MATE!"** Yelled kenpachi

 **"MY EARS I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND MOTHER AND STEP FATHER HAVIN SEX! PLUS IM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY MATING AT THE MOMENT! AND AS WELL WITH MY SIBLINGS IS DOING IT AS WELL! I WISH TO FINISH MYSELF WITH MY MATE!"** Yelled maka

* * *

Usagi sighed when they were finish and fell to sleep while hotohori fallowed right after seemed that her mother has left for the night and popped back to the palace after doing what she wanted to do with her father. While the sounds of love lasted through out the night. Amara and micharu was going at it like there was no tomorrow. Genro growled and marched off to the room to relieve himself from watching what he saw. and the fighting with each other through the walls was interesting since when do people do that through walls these days. he had so much to learn on who these people and what the hell they are.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

Morning came over the lands and droplets of water glistened on every leaf. Since the rain stopped in the middle of the night. Vegeta had to go back and help with the training replaced by ritsu and his mate baryel since she was offered a second chance in life since endymion placed a spell on her to make her do what she had done. When they proved the story was real since endymion squeal like a pig for what he had done to her. Even Victoria was mated to one of her children. she wanted to see what the second soul mate looked like. They all went to the forest where a hiden dome the tomb of the former leader as promised by the gang and genro and koji. Some of them where standing around to visit tasuki inside the torches were lit and in the center lay a simple wooden coffin. Genro solemnly placed a hand on top of it and said some words of respect. Rei did a prayer to make sure this soul goes to the place where it belonged. That is all she was able to do for now. as she placed something on the grave to make sure the person will find peace soon enough.

"A good man." Said Genro

Miaka continued her self pity thoughts while her grandfather left to go and help with the training. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and die she would never had tamahome back at this rate. aro and caius sighed since they decided to come along as well. they felt for the man. but aro found out that he was confuse with everything that is going on right now. plus didn't have the time to sort it all out it seemed. Pus she was worried about her mother and what was going to happened to her in the end of all of this. But for now she needed to think on something to do before it was to late to get tamahome back home that is her main concern really.

"Um boss?"

"Hm?" Asked Genro

Everyone turned to look over and see what is was about that will be said. While they waited to see what this was all about maybe they were going to get some form on good news other than last night. ikkau was mating with scarlet. aro was going to be the one to preform the marriage rights once the man knew who he really is. but he was never ever found out what else he was hiding as well. but then again the man was having the hardest time to trying to figure out who he really is. that is something he took notice right away. he would have to see that letter that he left in his room so he would understand what he was feeling. But it seemed that genro was still talking with his past life. But they could tell he was getting closer and closer to what he wanted in the end of all of this.

"I heave heard some rumors about this."

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Genro

"There were some talk going on about someone up in north Choko who supposedly can bring the dead back to life."

Before the poor guy could finish amara slammed the poor bandit against the wall. tamaki buried his head into hotohori feeling ashamed of amara. Even though it was something she was known to do since she was amara. The overly protective scout who seemed to want to find out to get tasuki back as much as they wanted him so miaka was able to have tamahome back. Hotohori now can see that the man had to go and do this now and ran his fingers in his step son's hair. he knew that he was feeling ashamed of his dad right now. but he was happy that he thought of him as his father as well. the man has to learn a few things when it came down to asking god or not really cool it down. if it was a enemy yes. but they are no enemy to them. so why is he not thinking and just doing whatever came to him. appollon sighed and knew that is the way the man is. and nothing will even change that. well only when his mother had done that to him that was what changed it and it was creepy as fuck,

"Hey keep talking buddy!" asked amara

"Um well sir its just a rumor I over herd."

"Then we all are going up there to choko to check this out!" Demanded Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and determination emanated off her in waves poor jasper was feeling it. While alice had to drag him out of the place while caius looked at them as if he felt bad for him. minako patted the back of her mate yumichika. He only sighed and kissed her forehead to let her know his thanks. sometime the amara was a pain in the ass when it came down to how she handled things. But it seemed that she gets what she wanted when she does what she does. But its to much that they wanted to kill them. but they always just dealt with then as they always did. Amara, and makoto and rei was one of those people who just basically dose things as she feels that she was able to do them. Amara smirked and knew that she was getting the answers that she needed to learn what she needed to learn so they could go and find whoever this person is. Maybe this person would be able to heal usagi as well. It was hope that they could get her healed from the poison that nakago altered. It was a small but of hope that they could go on.

"Even if there is only one percent chance that its true we must take it," said emma

killian smirked his little woman was so cute when she was being serious. Even though he had to say her blood adopted mother is one sexy ass woman. He could see where the goddess looks came from when he looked at usagi who had blood adopted emma when she found her as a baby. while hikaru and his mate harribel was only shaking their heads knowing what will be coming next in the way they were going to see miaka show that son intelligence. Miaka held out a bowl to every bandit's.. even though hook will keep it to himself that his one mother in law was one hot bitch. but even though he knew that is not something that he was going to announce out there. and he was not the only one who thought that way. its just creepy she was actually also the evil queen kid as well. even though it took a while for him to understand the whole issue when it came down to things that he had just learned about. he sighed he still didnt understand it all but he was going with the flow.

"I want a full bowl of rice before we go." Said Miaka

Everyone fell over into a pile after miaka had just said threat even thought she was going to do. This was something they all should of thought was going to happen. While minako sighed and as well did rei and makoto since they were bottomless pits but they didn't eat as much as miaka when it came down to her stomach. Hook was trying to get used to the one sister to emma. She was very different he would have to say that as much. They had a feeling that what it was she was going to ask. while they all left to go and do what they needed to do before they all has to set off to this place and meet this person who was going to help them well they hoped they would and not just some rumor and as well genro impending death from a very angry usagi who will kill him and then bring him back to life after she beat the respective crap out of him. but then again the second soul mate was going to be learning a very valid lesson when it came down to usagi. Even though they all knew he was rubius. But they were not going to say anything since genro would have to find out about this himself. But they could see he was getting close.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was getting ready to leave from the bandit hide out. While they were making sure they had everything in their capsule cases and to make sure they have everything they needed on the remaining part of their trip. Even though the vampires are enjoying the life they were living now. they could wonder around in the sun light and not even think humans would fear them. they could walk around and be themselves out in the daylight even though people do enjoy seeing their sparkling selves. Genro came face to face with a very angry fuming usagi with glowing blue eyes with flames behind her as if hell was coming out of the gates as meeting him face to face,. He shrank back in fear and was completely turned on by this as well he needed help with the things that turned him on. While his past life he has been talking back and forth told him this was going to happen. why in the world does this even seem familiar. and if he was turned on by this he needed some help badly. but the connection was still there he was just so confused by it all.

 **"GENRO YOU LITTLE BANDIT ASSHOLE DICK SUCKING PEACE OF SHIT! I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD! IF YOU MAKES US GO ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHASE THEN YOU ARE IN THE WORLD OF PAIN! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL SUFFER FOR EVEN MAKE UP DO THIS! AND I KNOW MANY OF WAYS TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE WORST PAIN EVER! FIRST ON GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT! AND USE YOUR INTESTINAL TRACK TO STRANGLE THAT PUNY NECK OF YOURS TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU KILLED YOURSELF BY RIPPING THEM OUT AND HANGING YOURSELF! THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE A RUSTY BUTCHER KNIFE AND SLICE YOUR COCK AND BALLS OFF AND TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING FEMALE! AND THEN SHOVED THEM SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKING ASS WITH OUT LUBE THAT NO OTHER DOCTOR WOULD BE ABLE TO GET THEM OUT! YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I STILL DON'T TRUST A WORD OUT OF THAT LYING MOUTH OF YOU!"** Yelled usagi

Usagi was shacking her clinched fist to make her point a crossed. They haven't even started and she was already ready to beat the living crap out of him. Hotohori along with ritsu and tamaki held onto her to make sure she didn't fall through with that threat. and they knew vegeta would be smirking at this if he was there with them. thoth and spirit was just smirking the little bandit needed to know what he was up against and that is to a very pissed off usagi. Even though is after all rubius. she was going to be pissed off to kill him when it came down to the things that he was hiding from them. alice left the note inside of the room where she knew that genro sleep that should be able to let him know what he was feeling and he would be able to sort them out much better. Miaka was happy to see genro and usagi were good friends already.

"Since when did I lie to you my dear?" Asked Genre

 **"YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING BANDIT!"** Yelled usagi

 **"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO WITH NONE OF YOU! WELL MAYBE YOU MY DEAR!"** Growled Genro

Usagi shot him a deadly glare that diamond would know all to well since she used it countless times in her battles. Even rubius knew it all to well since he seen it as well. It was one that came to be to her evil side. But it seemed it was working like it always does. She could sense rubius was getting close to merging. But he knew what will happen if you double cross the queen of the earth and and the moon. usagi looking on the ground letting her hair fall over her face. Hotohori, ritsu and tamaki was kinda cautious waiting for usagi next move. It surprised when she lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him making umbridge look like a kitten. and maybe would have made her proud since she seemed to have liked her for some reason. hook like her since she was a temper one. and now he knew what the blood bond emma had with her gave her the temper.

"Oh you my dear little bandit I shall enjoy making your life a living hell. Until them have fun thinking about," chirped usagi sugery sweet

usagi flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped on her husband back, jasper now remember why he loved her and still did was her kindness her warrior ways and the temper that matched it all, and they hated the fact that they had to leave her alone like that back then. genro was just standing there frozen stiff lucky his clothing hided the boner he had. Whole everyone one tried to un freaze the man. Until he did they all left to go and left. And it seemed the was not sure what to feel. But he knew that this woman was deadly and she was able to kill and not even blink an eye. She was perfection in a deadly from and that is something that came down to being one sexy woman and a protective mother as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After a few hours of riding they decided to rest the horses by the river. Miaka sat under the tree while reading tamahome later with a bottle of water next to her. While all the couples where having their time together. Hotohori and usagi was under a shady tree he had her between his legs letting her rest he knew she felt awful. as he rubbed her stomach he knew that she was feeling like crap. and that she was feeling like she was going to vomit. he needed to make sure he was there to care for his beloved wife. and that is what he was doing right now. as she looked like she was deep in thought. But he knew rubius is going to be screwed once he showed up. But for now they are going to enjoy themselves before anything else was going to happen. He looked to see everyone was wondering around and enjoying themselves. While makoto was making lunch for everyone in one of the capsule houses. She always made sure they didn't travel on a empty stomach even though she loved to cook. She has been helping out with the venders and had her food sold for other who needed the money. She didn't want the money she has all of the money in the world. She was just helping out with business. While everyone has been having a hand with helping all of the people with business and never ask for anything in return.

"You seem like your deep in thought." Said Hotohori

usagi opened her ice blue eyes and let out a sigh. her thoughts where on tamahome and yui and that is a subject that she never ever wanted to think on. She knew for a fact once they get everyone that they needed who is a warrior. It was not going to be as easy and miaka was thinking to get tamahome back where he belonged. Yui would try just about anything to keep him by her side. And that bothered her greatly. Because it would make her daughter hurt and sad. And that is something she didn't want to see. It would make a war between her and yui. In which she didn't wish to do that. But if it came down to that she will fight her. She knew why tamahome was taken to kuto in the first place it was all greed and wanted the person she could never have. but for now she had to worry on what yui had up her sleeve that girl maybe sweet and kind. but she has a darker side that she had seen come out a few times. and she would not stop at nothing to get what she wanted. but then again she had nakago this time and that is never good in the mix of her darker side. she just hoped tamahome won't fall pray to what they had planned for him.

"Yes my diamond. I have loads on my mind. Thinking of how yui and tamahome was doing, even though I had a feeling why he went it was not as the warrior of suzaku, its because she cant have the person she cant have. But then again I try not to think on it." Said usagi

usagi eyes snapped open wide and started to clutch her chest again the poison is starting to act again and it was starting to get more and more painful. She knew for a fact that nakago made sure she suffered from what it will do to her. And it was doing what he has planned. But she would never ever bend to his will. She was going to die before she went over to their side. She will fight as much as she was able to do so. But it seemed that the poison was winning. Her silver crystal was working on overtime. Even though it was trying to cure her. But it was deciphering what the altered poison has in it to help her heal. it way worst than the last time this happened to her. and all because nakago had to get her back from not even wanting to come to their side of things. so this is the way he acted out on what he wanted to send a message to her. but once she is healed she was going to murder him painfully. She could tell the poison was getting more and more worst. Until she flashed over to some bush's and barfed up everything that she had in her stomach. Hotohori rubbed his wife's back, he was worried he didn't want to loose her. As she took something to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry." grumbled usagi

"No need to be sorry my serenity are you ok?" Asked Hotohori

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed and only nodded as she fell asleep from the amount of energy she had to use when it came down to her trying to have to keep up and fight. She will not lose. She will win in the end of all it all. Yui has now already started the war between her and the rest of them. whatever else could the little bitch could do now. she wondered if nakago was ordered by yui to make her come over to her side. But she was not like tamahome she was not going to give in to kuto and yui. She was not weak like tamahome. hotohori sighed and knew she needed her rest so he picked her up and placed her on the horse when he got on he let her head rest against his chest so she was able to sleep. amara and spirit eyes looked worried as if they knew what was going on. they bowed their head to hide their deep deep sadness. as they took off he made sure that she looked comfortable enough so she was able to rest some while they made their way to the place that they needed to go to. he knew his step children was upset and worried and so was he. plus he knew that his two future children went back to the future since they had things to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Tamahome_

Tamahome was having a good dream about him and miaka. And it seemed the dream of her giving him a blow job. It felt so real as if it was really happening to him right them and there. even though the dream was of usagi doing that to him. but he would never ever announce that to anyone. even though he knew nuriko get those dreams about her as well. but he would never tell the drag queen secrets it would be his end if he did. but they keep their deep obessesive secrets when it came down to the girl that they love and obsessed with. and he had this feeling that nakago was obsessed and thinking it was called love. but it was really a simple obsession that most of them have for her. But he wondered if yui had a hand in on what nakago had done to usagi. But it seemed he was going to have to wake up soon. Even though he didn't realized that yui molested him in his sleep and that the feelings in his dreams was because of her doing that to him. in which would disturb him greatly if she admitted to him that she had done that to him without even knowing it.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome woke up to see yui only in her shirt and no undergarments on underneath. And started to wonder if his feeling in his dreams he has had was all yui when it came down to molesting him in his sleep. If that was the truth he will need to have a nice long talk with her about doing something like that to him. and from the cum coming out of her ass and the side of her mouth it seemed that she did what he thought she did. That is why the dream felt so freaking real. It disturbed him greatly. Then it hit him he was starting to freak out usagi and minako and rose will kill him for real other than beating his ass for this one.. he was going to be a dead man once they find this one out. and with that power aro has it was going to come out. that and alice who was able to have visions and pluto and usagi was able to look into the time gates so yeah he would be dead more than once if she shared those visions and the viewing of what was going on in the time gates. he was so fucked up the ass and without the lube.

"Oh thank goodness your still here. I had a dream that you went back to miaka and left me here all alone." Said Yui

"There's nothing to worry about. When the time came you will come with me. And by the way we didn't do anything? Do you have any idea what usagi and some of the others will do to me if they finds out if we had any kinds of sexual intercourse or anything in that area,. I do like my dick right where it is thank you." Said Tamahome

Yui just wasn't going to say that she did suck his cock in his sleep and jacked him off and let him fuck her in the ass while he was asleep she was still a virgin but that didn't mean she didn't have needs. but she knew he was not going to survive if usagi did find out that he had been used like that. And some of the others as well. She kinda basically molested him in his sleep in which was something you done do. But she kinda didn't give a fuck she was going to take what she wanted. And that is all that mattered. Tamahome was her prisoner so she was able to do what she wanted to with him. plus he would be ashamed of her if she found out as well. But then there was a part of her she could give a fuck less anymore what others would think of her. but she was going to use tamahome as she sees fit he was her slave and her bitch now. well until they plot out a break out then she would have to go darker so she was able to keep him right by her side. but she would never tell well only to miaka and that is it. since it would be fun to rub that in her face when she sees her again.

"No we didn't." said Yui

Tamahome let out a sigh but he had a feeling she was lying to him and molested him in his sleep. But he would have to give her the talk if that was what she did to him. the dream did feel way to real to his liking. Plus the cum on her face as well leaking out of her ass was the clear sign that she did do what the hell he thought she did to him. it was way to real when it came down to it. but he really don't want to have his penis cut off and shoved somewhere that he knew it should not be shoved by amara. And that's why he had to piss real bad he knows when he was molested by the issue with nuriko, a servant came into the room. but either way he knew that usagi. and he already had their anger to him right now for the little stunt he pulled. but then again that was for him when he returned home. but then again so would everyone else. but he was more relieved that it never happened. Oh how he was not ready for that homecoming. But for now he was not thrilled on what yui has just done.

"Lady Yui Lord Nakago wishes to see you."

"Well I must take my leave. I'll have some breakfast ready soon." Said Yui

Yui kissed his lips and left as she looked like she had the best sex ever. As if she was ever going to tell him what she had done to him. she was going to use it to rub it in miaka's face. Tamahome tasted something that was nurikos lips when he was running around in drag making everyone think he was a chick. but when he thought she was a he, oh crap his dick will not be there if usagi and some of the others found out what she did to him. and he had this sinking feeling that yui had done that to get back at miaka, in which in the end would be him getting his cock and balls sliced off and turned into a freaking female by miaka mother. but then again he wondered how usagi was doing she was not feeling all to well before he did this. but then again that was something that he knew that was going to not change until they found some way to help her or cure her. all because of nakago getting turned down by her.

 _"Breakfast huh? I wonder if miaka is eating right now."_ Thought Tamahome

A image of miaka piles of food in front of her. and nuriko nearly having his arm bit off from reaching for something. Then vegeta and kakarot fighting over the last piece of food that was on the plate oh how he missed those guys. he sighed and hoped they would get the warriors soon so he was able to go home and get yui out of this place as well. he missed them all and wished to be back home he wanted to help the others to help usagi to get well. but nope he was going to go home and get killed for stupid stunt he had to pull. plus if nakago didn't kill him before they do he would be shocked to survive everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kuto palace_

Yui was sitting on a throne that was meant for the priestess of seiryuu. The candled on the stone walls provided just enough light to make it look creepy. nakago stood off to the side of her and was disgusted that his priestess did what she did. he wondered if she had any shame when it came down to his priestess and how she acted around the suzaku warrior who seemed to not know what had happened to him when he was out like a light, he sighed and he thought about his little goddess. that normally help him when he had to deal with stuff like this. plus he hated the priestess since she reminded him of the female version of he emperor and that made him sick to a point.

"So your saying that Tasuki is dead?" Asked Yui

"Yes my lady. And as well the moon queen was raped by the former leader of the bandits by someone who killed him. And it seemed she took the place of the suzaku miko. But now they are heading to a city called choko in the norther of konan there is rumors of a person who can bring back the dead."

Yui wanted to kill miaka for what happened to usagi again. This was her mother for the love of god what is wrong with her. but this time it was not endymion or james potter who had done this. she wondered if the fucker was dead for what he had done. but she would never know until she was told by usagi herself and she knew there was a lot of things that was left out for her own good. but she learned them very slowly from what tamahome had told her about. but she would not let no one know that tamahome told her anything about her mother who she wished was her mother. plus her kids as well she would never ever thought of having that happened to them.. hell miaka should not even be her child on how she treats her mother it was wrong.. She sighed and wanted to punch a wall but who in the world kill the person who did it to her. She will think on that one later when she was along or in the bath.

"Go and watch over them and report back to me at once." Ordered Yui

Nakago felt sick that wasn't correct as yui left to go to her chambers and get ready for the day. He really hated the girl who they have a priestess. While nakago left to go and think on some matters that needed to be placed at the moment. if the fucker wasn't dead he would kill him himself. but he knew for a fact his thoughts are less pure when it came down to her. but he would do it since he was in love with her and not some sick freak like bastard who had done it to her. the lowly pig who thinks he was good enough for her. hell he didnt even know if he was good enough for one like her. but then again he was more than better than that filth. and that is enough to be said. he just hated his priestess since she creeped him the hell out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

The road let them to a dilapidated village with numerous crows hovering and perched themselves on the trees. The city was like their trees. Dead. While everyone who had a nose that needed to cover it had no choice in the matter,. Until some men pushing a cart came speeding past them as if they are in some so hurt to get somewhere. but whatever was on that cart smelt like a dead body. some of them was getting memories of the black plague. well the ones who had lived around that time period. bad enough they locked their selves away from the world so they didn't have to smell that stink. lucky enough they are able to feed back then without getting it.

* * *

 **"GET OUTTA OF THE WAY! MOVE IT AT ONCE!"**

* * *

On the cart was another man who looked seriously ill. Hotohori and caius gaze trailed after them in wonderment. Even aro was a but affected by the whole thing plus they wanted to gag. they all have to cover their nose and casted a charm so they are all able to breath without wanting to barf from what the stink was around this place. even hotohori who had to do that as well since the mating he had that sense of smell as well. miaka was wondering what in the world why everyone was looking so green for. She was not used to the smell of death like everyone else in their group. even nuriko was confuse he was still getting used to the powers that he has and the sense of smell didn't bother him none he was used to the smell and stink of death.

"What in the world could've happen to this little city?" Asked Nuriko

"usagi and the rest of you are you well?" Asked Nuriko

Usagi and everyone with their nosed cover wanted to just go and find a place and barf it seemed the place smelled of death and it was not pleasant even hotohori had his nose covered he used his powers to cover his nose. So did nuriko and well miaka was another story since she has not been around the stink of death. So this was going to be the first for her. And seemed she would be used to it sooner or later. But it never something you wish to get used to. but they let out the sigh when they place the charm over their nose so they would be able to not smell no more. usagi and some of them vomited from the awful stink that was all around them. they just didn't want to even think on anything of the sort about what made it stink here. but that was something that they knew was something that they rather not think on.

"It's the smell of death." Said Aro

Miaka looked clueless even though she was like them but was not used to the smell of death since she was not around it as much as everyone else in the group and her family and friends. She sighed and didn't understand she smells something but she didn't think it smelled that bad. but she had the senses of a human since the seal was placed on her then again sometimes she was grateful for it if there was a smell here like they were saying. Plus she would be able to do what she wanted until she wanted the seal taken off of her. but she knew they all placed some sort of a charm over their nose so they didn't have the smell the awful stink of death. and aro and caius thought the stink of the black plague was bad enough. he never ever wanted to think on that time again. he hated to live through the black plague the horror of it all. hell it was hard enough to find food to feed on around that time.

"I don't smell anything?" Asked Miaka

"Oh believe me my dear its something you do not wish to be familiar with." Said Aro

Miaka tilted her head to the side not sure was he was talking about but then again she just waved it off. she had a feeling it was something that they remember and at this point in time it was something she rather not know and didn't care to much to even think on or to find out either. As the mirror showed one of the symbols to show where a suzaku warrior is at so she was able to get her tamahome back from kuto. She could care less about anything else. While Farnese and her twin looked around but they went back to the palace since they would be needed so did guts and a few others. tamaki poked his sister to let her know there was something in the mirror stating their a suzaku warrior in the town they are in. so they are in some sort of luck it seemed to have came here. maybe it would be the person who brings the dead back to life.

"Miaka look it's another symbol." Said tamaki

Miaka looked at the mirror and saw a symbol for heal. So maybe this person they are searching for is one of the suzaku warriors and maybe they could kill one bird and one stone at once. tamaki rubbed his hand from the mirror being yanked out of his hand like that. while usagi sighed and knew that miaka was just overly excited. and it never turned out well for the complete stranger when they come out of no were when it came down to her daughter not looking where she was going. And now here she was trying to figure out what and why does her daughter always to this. It was something she never fully understood when it came down to how her daughter worked. She sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose..

"How did we get so lucky! **ALL RIGHT!"** Cheered miaka

And of course being miaka who she is and that will never change anytime soon. She elbowed a woman in the stomach. Not even realizing that there was someone behind her then again she so this was not shocking to them when she does stuff like this. as they basically face palmed from the cheer stupidity over this. but they all have known that there was something else that might end up happening. tamaki looked at amara and minako, amara sighed and only patted his back to let him know his sister is something to be getting used to. Amara pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered whenever was her odd ball princess was ever going to grow up from what she is now. she was not even listening when they lecture her on her princess duties and how to be one as well. It was annoying sometimes. But she knew she would grow up sooner or later and grow out of the I want to pretend to be a human stage. While they all had to do it when they met miaka, she was well odd from all of her siblings and they wondered if she was ever going to grow away from it.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Miaka knelt down next to the lady to check on her to see if she was ok. While everyone shook their heads and wondered what the hell was wrong with this girl. miaka had some intelligence but she hides it as well didn't wish to even use it. In which it would help her get through this instead of her mother doing all of the work. They know she has it in her. But they knew that is will take time for her to come to terms on that part of her. And she just does it because she thinks she get away with things. While usagi groaned that was her daughter for her. And she was not going to change anytime soon. She knew that one was coming. Well everyone kinda knew it was coming. Hotohori patted her back to let her know it was going to be ok, and she would sooner or later grow out of the stage she was in.

"Yes forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

tamaki and hikaru helped the lady up and made sure she was ok. While they looked her over and seen she wasn't bad looking but there was something about her that they couldn't put their finger on. they had a hard time to see a soul chain and the soul wave lengths as if she was hiding them from them. as if she knew she was around people who are able to read such things like souls and soul chain. while she was looking at the very handsome young men who helped her up off the ground as she kissed both of their cheeks to let them know she was thankful for their help. they only bushed from what she had done.

"That was quite a spill you had there. You didn't get hurt?" Asked tamaki

"I'm sorry this happens with our sister. She gets so excited and she starts acting like a kid,." Said hikaru

"yeah she kinda can be a bit of a pervert," said karou

"No, no, not at all I think your daughter is really sweet."

usagi snickered at what she had just said it was kinda, but she had to correct the lady that she was not her son daughter but in turn she was her brother. As she walked over to the kind woman she kinda makes her sense go all crazy. but then again they thought that was her son daughter. but that was cute in all. but very very odd if she was her real grandchild. but she was not and only her daughter who will probably do something that amara was going to lecture her on was going to do something to make this poor woman think that she was odd and weird in the way she should not think of. she sighed and went over and laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know what she had said was wrong and needed to be corrected. and amara was seething from what she thought about her princesses and princes. It was something that should of not been said. But she understood in some way the woman didn't know who they were so it was something that she only thought about.

"No she isn't my sons is my daughter but that is her brother." Said usagi

Before the woman could reply miaka had her hand on the ladies boobs and squeezed than like if seiya or chichiri was around they would be proud of her inner pervert coming out like always. plus that and what she did to genro was her inner pervert back when he kidnapped her and usagi together. While szayel once again was the one who marched over to her and was about to scold her for the actions that she had just done to that poor woman. no woman should never ever walk up to another woman and grab her boobs that was not polite and not the actions of a lady.

 **"MIAKA WE DO NOT TOUCH OTHER WOMAN BREAST!** " Lectured szayel

"Ah well szayel I have been fooled twice now by appearances. I wanted to make sure she is a chick that's all." Said Miaka

Jasper and aro was doing damage control while they bowed to her and making sure that the woman knows that they were sorry for miaka being a pervert. well what they call the inner pervert in their books. While usagi groaned and face palmed at what her daughter had just done. oh she and her pup is going to have a nice talk about things like this. But then again she would never listen to her. But she was not going to let her daughter get away with this. That was uncalled for. Hotohori closed his eyes and sighed and knew that his wife was kinda not in the right state of mind when it came down to miaka. While spirit and the others was in the same state as well. This was something that they knew was all miaka and maybe gotten off usagi.

* * *

 _M_ _eanwhile a little while later_

szayel made miaka piggy back ride the lady to where she needed to go for the others had to say this was a proper judgement for this sort of things. While usagi and a lot of their group felt uneasy around her but hid it so she wouldn't offend no one. but there was something off about this woman they just didn't know what in the world it was. but they knew it would come out sooner or later. its just this woman was someone they cant figure out and it was a pain in their ass to not know why she was creeping them the hell out. Usagi looked over to her daughter and wondered what in the world was going through her daughter mind. It was a good idea that amara came up with for punishment for what miaka had done. She needed to learn somehow. Even though it was not going to sink in.

"Sorry for this,"

"Oh it's all right. Its can be my apology. But are we getting anywhere close?" Asked Miaka

Miaka felt somewhat tired and strange but she thought it was just because of the atmosphere here. Still they had agreed to escort her and her punishment for being a letting out her inner pervert she knew seiya and minako and sometimes rei has taught her a few things. As well shunsui and nnoitra but she knew that they was only meant well. But really they should of teached her timing when she pulled stuff like this. It seemed years has done things to their brains. Finally arriving at the house the door opened to reveal two men and a woman. One of the men was old and the other was middle aged. maybe she was here to check the person over. maybe she was some sort of a doctor or something like that.

"Miss shoka,"

"Thank heavens! You have finally made it.!"

The woman now was known as shoka since the old man kinda opened his mouth to what the woman that miaka groped name was.. She got off miaka back and sighed in relief as she popped her back, they made their way into the house to see what they were going to see and what was going on. they all wondered if she was some sort of doctor that was well known in the village since they are eager for her to get inside to get to work. but then again there was something off about her. or maybe she was the person they are searching for to take her back with them and do what is needed to bring tasuki back to life so they would be able to continue on. Even though they had a feeling there was more to what was going on here. While usagi knew that genro was her second soul mate and reborn rubius.

"She must be the patient?" Asked Shoka

"She suffered horribly for over a month. Then her fever exploded and she died,"

Shoka gave them a reassuring smiled, the others wanted to know what she died from or how long she had suffered and when she had gotten sick. everyone was confused to what she had to make her look like she was about to die. Szayel could not get nothing from a magical exam from where he stood so he was baffled and so was the others. they wanted to know what she was going to do to help the sick that was looking like she was about to die in front of them. or maybe was already dead already they are having a hard time figuring this out. they don't even know what the hell was the sickness it not even coming up in their test that they ran quickly. Even though the others was looking at this woman and was trying to wonder what she is. And who she is. And why she was doing this in the first place.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her now." Said Shoka

Everyone was like nearly on top of each other to see what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. or if she was going to do some sort of magic to help the girl. they just didn't want to miss a thing that was going to happen.. As shoka let her lips linger just above the dead girls mouth and what sort of healing that you have to kiss the person to heal them. No one in the room blinked. They wanted to see this and see if she was the person they were searching for. The room was quiet and no one dared to move in fear of losing a moment, in less than a minute the seemingly dead girl opened her eyes and everyone in the room who hasn't seem something like this before only gasped.

"She's alive again."

"How did she do it?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was either was talking to each other in code that they all knew. Even mercury and usagi had out both mercury computers but was not even able to get no reading on what was going on. And how the hell she was able to do what she had done. They couldn't even get a reading on if shoka was a human or not. But they didn't know how or why she did it. But they wanted to know how and what kind of power she had to make her bring the dead back to life. usagi and some of the others was getting this bad feeling on how she had just done that. even when you are able to make a death god to feel uncomfortable is a strong feet to be happy to brag about. they didn't even sense anything for a soul to be returned to the body. so this was not something they didn't expect. but the soul chain was still intact and a few other things as well.

"It's been dreadful for far to long many months now have been plagued by a mysterious illness, it produced prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself. The people have nicknamed the disease the demon Shikkonki."

Everyone saw a horrible one eyes monster flash in their heads. Even though none of them heard of this illness before so it was kinda newt to them. the images of suffering people came to mind. As if to make sure. The two voltori kings had memoires of the black plague come to their minds and shivered, even usagi had the memories of the black plague since she had to live through out time. Pluto was so injured and sent themselves back further back into time than expected since endymion was also forcing them through the gates as well so it was also his fought that they lived through time longer than they should of. and how long that they took to feed on healthy blood around that time. they hated living around that time it was horror and never ever wanted to remember what they had to suffer. they never ever wanted to relive that kind of things again the awful smell and the death all over the place. aro and caius shivered from what they had to remember if that what they are about to walk into this was not going to be fun.

"Shikkonki?" Asked Hotohori

"The doctors have been unable to find a cure. Although miss shoka cant cure the disease, she's able to bring the dead back to life. They aren't as healthy as before but many people prefer to die quickly and be revived than live with the pain of the disease."

alice perked up even though it was a tad bit morbid. They found who they were searching for and now they had to get her to go back with them, even before she could say anything miaka had shoka pinned to the wall. She yanked on her mate and pointed he sighed and the way she was making the poor woman. While usagi sighed and laid her head on hotohori shoulder. She was not feeling all to hot right now and waved amara and some of the others to deal with miaka. Even her brothers and sisters who was here on this trip with them was going to help. But it seemed her daughter was going to be the death of her. While tamaki eyes gave their mother a sad look to the fact that they knew their sister was making their mother energy go away faster on the way she was acting. It was like she was trying to hard. they all sighed why are they not even shocked that she would do something like this. normally thoth and amara as well makoto and rei is the one's who acted this way and that is something they never expected miaka to pull a thoth.

"Miss Shoka you have to come along with us at once. There is someone we like you to revive. it is very important to do so." Ordered Miaka

Everyone groaned she could at least ask nicel well nicely for miaka in her words and in her own world.. even amara was humiliated from what she was doing. While usagi rolled her eyes and groaned at her daughter. She didn't know how the hell she came to be like this. But then again she could think of a few ways of thinking she turned out this way. but for now she was feeling like hell and was trying to hide it. while amara was about to yank her odd ball princess back. but it seemed it would do no difference if they even tried to get out away from the poor woman from her.. she kinda creeped them out even though they don't know why she did though. while usagi slapped her daughter in the back of the head to tell her she was not happy about what she did. It was something she wanted to make her understand that she was not happy with her right now and hope it was going to sink in.

"Don't ask me that! I'd love to come with you. I really would but it isn't possible, I'll never be able to leave this city again. I can't leave these people here with no one to help them. Besides if I step foot outside this city gate's I would lose my power." Said Shoka

Some of them had to think it was a tad bit off but they would be able to see if it was real or not. They had to say there was something off about her and why she was unable to leave the city. As if she was bound to the town that they were in. but they could not know for sure since they need to be around this god awful smelly town to be able to get a good read on her. And find out how she was able to do what she does. And who and what she is. There was just something off about this whole thing. But there was much more pressing matters to be done. But now they had to go back to genro and see if they would be able to bring the body here. This is when usagi wished she was able to use the full power of the silver crystal to help out. but nope nakago had to pull this shit and now she was not even able to do that. she was going to kill him painfully when they meet once again.. but she knew for a fact it would take to much out of her even if she tried. hotohori kissed his wife forehead knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka rode with nuriko again since she was in a hurry to get back to the bandits so they could get the body and come back to where miss shoka was so she was able to do what she does best. Bring the dead back to life. But usagi and some of the others had a bad feeling about all of this. usagi and hotohori rode side by side in their own little bubble that they are normally in when they are together. they are just as bad as miaka and tamahome when they are together. but then again that is with all soul mates they are just like that when they are with each other. They noticed that the twins and tamaki was gone maybe they went back to the palace and tell them what was going on. They were headed back to the hide out to see if genro was going to let them bring the his old boss body here to get him back and alive again,

"I think this place look like a cemetery," said Jasper

"Did we take the wrong passage? Maybe we should turn around," said Aro

Miaka was not going to have none of that she wanted to get the body and get back so she was able to get her tamahome back. She cant get him back if the suzaku warrior is dead. They needed to go and find genro and bring back tasuki here to get him back to get tamahome back. they needed to hurry and fast and she didn't care for resting either, they need to get tamahome back. well she wanted to be selfish and push everyone to get to the point where they need to get the one dead suzaku warrior back alive. amara even kicked her ass for daring to risk her mother's life for her selfish wish to have tamahome back. She sometimes was ashamed of miaka. Sure she was one of her princesses. But miaka was selfish for even doing what she was doing to her mother. Her freaking mother is sick and in pain. And all she could do is think about tamahome. Who happened to be that spoiled little brat named yui who is making him her bitch. Well either that nakago could be making him his bitch as well. It would see that is something that is the thing over in kuto. but it was the will of the soul mate bond. and even though she hated the reason why her queen, friend and leader has to suffer for her childrens happiness. Sure it was a very usagi thing. But miaka needed to learn what she is doing is wrong. Even when she teach her on how to be the princess she meant to be. It never sinked in. but she will not give up and neither will the others..

"There is no time! We have to get back to tasuki as fast as we can!" growled Miaka

The next thing miaka knew was she was falling off the horse nuriko clutched her shoulders just in time before she fell off the horse everyone was confused and had a feeling there will be zombies. even though half of them always wanted to fight zombies. so this would be a real treat for them. as well emmett was hoping there was zombies even though he was a vampire he wanted to take down a zombie. its something that came down to all of them wanting to fight a zombie. But everyone except for miaka and nuriko and maybe hotohori was not sure why everyone was all happy about fighting zombies it was like everyone has been waiting to fight a zombie as if it was their dream to fight one.

"Miaka hold on. What happened?" Asked Nuriko

Hotohori brows furrowed and urged his horse over near theirs. While usagi jumped off her horse and rushed over to miaka and touched her skin and removed her hand as quick as she placed it on her forehead. she hissed from the amount of warmth she felt. this was not good. and she got sick from after leaving the village so this was something they would also have to look into. they just have this odd feeling that someone in the village is doing this to people. but they had to get here back to where they came from the illness came from there. they should know what and how to rid of the sickness from her daughter body.

"Miaka your burning up!" Said usagi

"I'm ok. My body only feel a tad bit warm." Said Miaka

Hotohoris violate eyes went wide and realized that she was getting what that village had. This was not good they had to get her to a doctor and fast since the ones they knew don't know nothing of the sighed he had a feeling that she would have been the one to get the mysterou's illness. and he knew nothing of this illness since it was not in none of the files in the soul socitey. or matter of fact anywhere that is nothing to show that this was able to be cured. this is a bad thing with his wife and miaka down for the count. and usagi is getting worst on a daily basis they have to do something for her and fast. And with the extra work miaka has been putting on her mother it was not helping matters. They needed to find some sort to help for her before it was way to late. He can't lose her it was something he was not going to allow. Not even none of the others are going to allow it. Sometimes he wanted to smack her as a father. But he knew his duty as a warrior to the priestess. But she was his step daughter. But spirit nodded to him to let him know it was going to be him to do that for him.

"We must get her back to the village and fast," said hotohori

Out of the blue nuriko horse started to panic and usagi turned into her cosmos form and skillfully maneuvered miaka over to hotohori horse by using flash step. and nuriko was simply throne off by the frazzled animal. The horses whinnies became louder as the ground around its legs started to sink and a rotten hand reached out from the soul. usagi and everyone's eyes widen and knew what they were seeing it was zombies. they all let out a squeel of delight about what they are seeing. it was like christmas came early and they got the gift of zombies to kick ass with for their gift. some of them are even doing a happy dance. Even the demons and other races was having a field day they finally got to play with zombies it was their lucky day.

 **"OH MY GOD FINALLY WE GET TO KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!"** Cheered everyone

Well almost everyone hotohori and nuriko was a tad bit confused by this but they waved it off from the happy people with zombie craze right now so they could have some fun and beat the crap out of the zombies. but then again they seemed to be happy about it so why should they judge in what they get so happy go lucky about when it came down do fighting a zombie for some reason. they are even chanting we got the kick zombies asses. hotohori sighed only his wife and the others would be overly to happy about all of this. but he loved her by the way she thought it made her even more sexy even in her current state that she was in.

 **"BRAINS! WE WANT YOUR BRAINS! GIVE US YOUR BRAINS!"**

Not wanting to hear anymore hotohori unsheathed his sword as he joined in on the fight making sure he avoided the blurs. As nuriko played baseball with a dead tree making a home run with the zombies. Miaka eyes went wide in horror. she didn't want to be the zombie dinner. so she was going to be a wimp and cry out in fear from what it was about to happen to her. and hope that one of them was going to save her sorry weak ass when they get away from their poor zombie victim. This was not the way she wanted this day to go. She just wanted to finish things and to get tamahome back. That is all she wanted to do. But for now she knew that she was not going to be able to since she was going to be zombie food.

 **"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! ITS JUST LIKE E.T THE PERVERTED ALIAN! I DON'T WONT TO BE ANAL PROBED AND RAPED THEN EATEN LIKE ELIOT WITH E.T'S FINGER!"** cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her from their fight only to wonder if her brain snapped with her fever they shook their heads only to see that each zombie they were coming more and more. usagi ran into a pile of zombies knowing she would be able to hold them off until someone thinks of something. All they could see is the pile of zombies some flying here and there and lights of all colors. Hotohori used his third eye to opened a way so he was able to run into the pile of zombies he was not letting his wife do this one alone. He cut his way there the zombies and he found his beloved buried under heaps of zombies narrowing his eyes. Hotohori slashed away expertly until he saw a hand sticking out from the pile and he pilled it forcing his wife from the pile,. She was swatting and using every power that she was able to use. But only ended up covered in gashes and cuts alone with bites.

* * *

 _ **"REKKA -SHINNEN!"**_

* * *

Instead of being swallowed by the zombies the tow of them where surrounded by flames. Familiar flames usagi and hotohori looked up to see genro standing smugly on the ledge with his iron fan. but they all took notice that there was something different about him. even though some of them was now realizing that he finally came to terms with his past life since his eyes was glowing. And as well what he was feeling and remembering as well the dreams he was having. and as well what it all meant for him. but for now he was there and that is all that mattered and he was helping them kill off all the zombies. even though all their zombie murder boners was gone since they can scratch it off their list of the things i want to kick ass to.

"This is worst than I could imagined." Said Genro

 **"HEY MAMA LOOK WHO WE BROUGHT ALONE!"** chirped Tamaki

 **"YEAH HE CAME TO SAVE THE DAY RIGHT WALKING DEAD?"** Chirped the hikaru and karou

Usagi sighed and shook her head and only snickered he sons for the sake of the moon they came up with the most weirdest things. But it seemed they have taken notice on him finally coming to terms on what and who he was. And merged with his past life. Well that is what they were hoping for. but usagi was hoping that he remembered who he is so she would be able to have him by her side like hotohori. but she would have to wait until they kill all of the zombies to do come to anything that was to that he finally accepted that he was her second soul mate just yet. even the eyes said it all by the way he looked at her. Thoth smirked that was his son. He knew he has done well. Shizuo was back at the palace helping out with everything. His twin was not known about from their grandmother. But tamaki had to suffer the fate.

"I'll wipe the rest of them out get down!" Said Genro

All the vampires in the group went up in a tree high enough to now get burned while everyone got down so they didn't get burned either. They heard what what rubius fire and powers was able to do and they were not even going to find out what it felt like to even know what he was able to do. While the four on the cliff just stayed there. while genro saw everyone was in the clear now it was time to rid of the zombies and announce that he was the second soul mate his and diamonds serenity. It seemed the both of them were able to take their place as kings of the earth and the moon. And be with their soul mate. Something that endymion kept from them. he wondered if diamond had any of his clothing made for him as well since he took notice he had his clothing made for himself. But he had a feel he did. They would be not feeling right with their normal way they dressed. And as well he was going to be telling them that he was tasuki and rubius crimson. he had to thank the one known as alice for leaving that letter for him. also Trista old sailor pluto came to see him as well. he kinda missed all of the scouts. Well not Uranus and Jupiter and mars they can be pure evil when they wanted to be. Even venus was the same way depending on the mood she was in. as well because if she didn't he would have never ever known what he was to the little fire goddess to him and his and diamonds serenity their queen. Their soul mate. he was happy even though he was going to be another emperor as the other king of the moon and the earth. As well that he was going to share her. but that is something he was going to have to get along with.

* * *

 _ **"REKKA- SHINNEN!"**_

* * *

Everyone felt the harsh heat but within minutes the zombies where gone. The ones who knew how rubius power felt. They took notice he used that with the power of the fan. It seemed that he has merged but not showing it to them just yet. so was the others zombie craving was gone. While the hikaru and karou and tamaki hugged their mother while genro looked around and noticed it seemed there was newer people in the group now. but now they needed to know the real reason why he came back to save their asses. and by the look on their faces that they knew something that is not to shocking to them. he looked over to alice and nodded his thanks to her. she must of known what he was trying to tell her. and she only winked and smirked at him. while jasper smirked darkly knowing what was going to happen. he was only going to sit back and watch the show that was going to happen once he outs himself.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't gonna come. but I figured you need some extra protection. And I know none of you can throw fire." Said Genro

Everyone who was sailor mars and sailor cosmos and was able to used magic as well. they knew that they could not show him now they wanted it to be a surprise to take that smugness down a notch and it would be funny to see if face once he does. plus amara had like three people cover her mouth from what she was about to out the ones who was able to used fire and magic as well. the others that was with them was looking at him it seemed that he was here for a reason. as they looked over to alice who looked all to happy about something. that little pixi knew something and it was something that they had a feeling that is was going to be rather funny to no ends once usagi gets her hands on him. and that was going to be all to funny.

"What about your gang?" Asked kahoko

"We all talked it over and made koji the new leader. I know the old boss would of approved." Said Genro

Everyone only nodded but that still didn't explain why he truly was there. He was hiding something and they knew it was something that would make him get his ass kicked for it as well. usagi narrowed her eyes and arched a silver brow at him and figured it out. and he was going to get his ass kicked and then let aro do his thing. but then again there was a lot of stuff they had to do for this task. but for right now she was going to have to go and kick his ass even if he was her second king of the earth and the moon and emperor as well rubius crimson and the second soul mate. Diamond and rubius should have been with usagi so long ago. But endymion made sure he stopped that with a spell over everyone and usagi herself. But it seemed that he was warned to not pull the dick move on them. and now look what that caused that was her cousin getting some illness that they knew nothing about. and that pissed them all off to no ends.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Miaka

Genro arched a brow it seemed that miaka was the slow one who didn't figure it out when it came down to what everyone else had before they even knew him they seemed to known what it was. but then again he knew what was about to happen to him for the dick move he had pulled on them. even though he knew it was going to get his ass kicked by his serenity. but be dammed he was turned on to know that she was his as well. his wish was granted that he was meant to be with her. Even though he and diamond should have been so long ago when the first silver kingdom as well. even though he had to share her with the other soul mate like so long ago like they should have had. But endymion fucked that up for them both twice. He even remembered how he died from the wiseman. But usagi was his as well they would have to take turns on locations on how they would do the nasty with her and as well that he was hiding his true look with the one he was born with in this life until he blurts out who he truly is.

"Nut case! You are a slow one nothing like your mama! Genro is just my nick name." said Genro

Genro raised his hand and pulled down the sleeve to reveal the red glowing symbol that will seal his fate in getting his ass kicked from usagi for what he had lied about. While everyone looked at the mark that marked him as a suzaku warrior. even though he was usagi second king of the moon and the earth and emperor second mate. it wont stop her for kicking his ass as well. that is something that the dick move he had pulled on him. well them again they never ever expected her to be with a bandit who is going to be a second emperor as well. while diamond sighed this was so rubius when it came down to how rubius was like. the palace would have to make the announcement since aro sent the patronous to make the announcement on the second soul mate and emperor and the second king of the earth and the moon has been found.

"I am Tasuki and rubius crimson the second king of the earth and the moon and neo queen serenity soul mate. and thank you for that letter alice. And the visit from pluto, and sorry for tricking you like that. but there was a lot of stuff to flow through to finally let it settle." Said Tasuki

Tasuki disguise shimmered away as it revealed rubius there before them smirking like there is no tomorrow. Caius and amara was about to exploded how could this moron do something like this. Aro and jasper grabbed ahold of the short tempered king who was going to probably drain tasuki for what he had done. While rei and minako was holding amara back from murdering their second king for the bullshit that he pulled. She knew how rubius liked to pull stuff like this. but this one was usagi but aro was going to marry the two of them. and hotohori sighed things are going to be lively now with him about the place. It was a well known thing that rubius was known for. plus it would be good to have rubius around again. Even though he has to survive their serenity anger. caius still wanted to beat his ass for what he had done. and how he fucked them over like that. while aro snickered at the issue on what was going on. but then again this was bound to happen with the short tempered king. And as well the short tempered and over protective sailor scout.

 **"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!"** Yelled Caius

"Now, now brother this is our little one's bitch not our's," said Aro

Jasper and some of the others snickered while caius had a dark look of pure pleasure of his face as he joined in with the people who were going to be watching this with pure bliss and with the meds that they take usagi made they can eat human food. Draco conjured popcorn as their mother was behind tasuki who happened to be rubius. this was going to be funny as hell to watch her to kill him. well not kill him just only beat his ass enough to teach him a freaking lesson when it came down to newly enstated emperor. As well the second king of the earth and the moon. And who happened to be rubius crimson. they all felt what usagi was feeling and they couldn't blame her one bit.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. If I recall correctly my dear little bandit bitch and king. It was you who told us that Tasuki and my rubius was dead." Hissed usagi all to sweety

Tasuki gulped and was soooo turned on by this. While draco conjured chairs for everyone while jasper had a camera out this was going the best one yet and funny as hell. And they think he pissed himself. he took notice that she was the sexiest thing when she was pissed off like knew it was a huge turn on for him and hotohori. but then again she was theirs and only theirs. and they seemed to be protective over what is theirs. something they agree on together. but it also seemed that everyone was taking some sort of enjoyment when it came down to stuff like this. he sighed and knew that he was going to have to accept the fate that was given to him.

"Well I guess I can hold my promise. I did tell you that you were lying to me. It would make you have the expirence the worst pain alive, oh im going to enjoy this immensely." chirped usagi sweetly

"I see Tasuki who is rubius thank you for coming. And may you rest in peace for what you did," said Miaka

Usagi dragged the crying bandit warrior who turned out to be rubius away and all they heard was screams of pain and cried of help. Since they couldn't see it they got rid of the chairs and went over to miaka, hotohori smiled that they are finally have the second soul mate and king of the earth and the moon. even though he would not be screwing him thank suzaku from that only his usagi and that all.. plus the second aro walked off from them after hearing the screams die down and the marking was done so he was able to marry the two of them he sent a patronous to the palace to let them know that he was here now. And now they have two emperor and the second king of the earth and the moon so it was going to be a very good thing. But for now they needed to finish the task and help miaka and save usagi from her illness that she didn't ask for.

"Now we have the fifth warrior was Suzaku." Said Miaka

Miaka groaned . He could feel her going limp. Jasper tested her emotions she felt like she was going to pass out and extremely sick that's what his empath ability was telling him. usagi would feel the same thing if she was done with the whole thing with her second mate and the king of the earth and the moon. Who happened to be rubius crimson. even though they wanted it done soon as possible. after the married and marking thing was over since it was rather quick. hotohori nodded to tasuki as to say welcome to the group. And as well long time to see since they were both rubius and diamond. but then again usagi rushed over to her daughter side and looked over to jasper who shook his head to tell her she was not doing so well with her being sick in all. that means she will be down just like her as well. just not the same that is.

"What's going on?" Asked usagi

Jasper sighed he was lucky enough for her to remember the singal's they had back in the vampire wars. he sometimes thinks back on that he now knew that she had been watching him and the rest of them from afar when she had to relive though out time. and he never knew it was her until he saw her again and that made them all feel like garbage since she didn't know herself because her destiny didn't start till after them, Now he knew who had been the one to kill maria and that he was grateful for her that she had done that.. they had to get miaka to the village since they knew what the hell was going on with her. they knew next to nothing to what she was feeling and how she was going to rid herself of the illness because it was something they never had dealt with before.

"You don't think it's the Shikkonki do you?" Asked kahoko

"Find my horse at one we need to return to the city quick as possible." Ordered Hotohori

Nuriko left to o as his emperor had commanded him. While jasper and hotohori had told miaka to hand in there. usagi was kneeling by her side while she tried to keep her awake. It was tricky for her since she could feel herself wane. Usually she would recuperate instantly but it seemed that the posion is getting stronger and it blocked the flow of her powers making her unable to heal her wounds and regain her strength. Not even the silver crystal was able to defeat the poison nakago altered from endymion. So yeah if she didn't find anyone to help her soon she was going to be screwed. It seemed even from the gates of hell endymion was still screwing with their lives like he always had done. While usagi struggled to stay awake. Her body however didn't permit it and she fell unconscious before miaka did, she knew she had to accept it. She knew her daughter was going to be ok, and she would be awake soon enough. As she let the darkness take over her and knew that she was going to might be meeting her end soon enough if she didn't find the help she needed from this sickness since the cure they had before was not working. They remade it to their own poison and that is what made things a lot worst and nakago knew that.

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki

Usagi's transformation shimmered away from being weak as the poison attacking her system she knew herself that the silver crystal will not be able to heal her from what was going on inside of her system. As her head was about to hit the ground and hotohori and jasper was to occupied dealing with miaka to prevent her hitting the hard rocky surface and no one other that tasuki was closer to her. Being rubius he was fast to grab their queen and wife. hotohori was just happy that he was close by to catch her. while tasuki wondered what was going on with her. No one never told him what was wrong with their serenity. while aro understood he kinda forgot to tell him that part about her being poisoned by something was a altered version of endymion's poison. Not even the silver crystal was able to save her from what nakago had done to it. so they would have to tell him that later once they get miaka back to the village. even though aro was already going into explaining to what was going with usagi.

"Hey! What's the matter with you chick's which one of you going to pass out next?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori dreaded his and tasuki who happened to be rubius. Their wife is getting more and more worst he noticed it in the eyes of his step children. And the silver crystal was having issues on what it needed to do when it came down to how it was not able to find a cure to the altered poison. Not even the black crystal was not going to help her. Not even the golden crystal in which he was the now owner of and part of the black crystal. most of all one of his step children is sick. tasuki looked down at his and hotohori wife and wondered what is going on why she was passing out like this. Endymion even from the gates of hell was still messing with their lives as if he knew they were finally together and happy. Well happy as they could be at this point in time. he would find out soon enough he knew that for sure. but he just hoped she was ok. but he had this sick feeling that she was not well at all that is what he dreaded the most. and he was not prepared to lose something that the gods has granted him. something that he and diamond should have had when the first silver crystal. Minako laid a hand on his shoulder while rei did with hotohori to let their kings and friends and leaders know that things will work out. It was something that always happened when it came down to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the village_

Everyone made it back to the village to miss shoka home in hope that she would be able to help them the ones they loved dearly. Tasuki was confused why his and hotohori wife would be acting the way she was then he remembered when they first met. He was dressed in the clothing that he normally put on. He missed his cloths when he finally merged his past life as rubius. Now he felt whole and comfortable. The clothing he has used from this life was no longer comfortable. But he did you is outter part of his former outfit as a coat. It seemed to fit rather well together. and after he was caught up on everything by minako on what has been going on since he has been laying dorment for far to long. he sighed and didnt realize on how much his and diamonds serenity suffered so she was able to take her throne has neo queen serenity. and so she was able to be able to get back to them. even though he didnt know how much she was suffering. she was sickly if he remembered correctly. and then there was the time he rescued her form the fat ass and she was not so well either. so what in the world is making her this way. Well it was always their serenity temper that turned him on. She always had one since the first silver kingdom. Well they always thought it was from her father. But a person so strong and kind and has a temper was weakened to something like this it has to be hard for her to even deal with it since she is who she is.

"Please miss shoka. Can you do anything for them? They seemed to be affected with the plague you have here." Pleaded Alice

Miaka and usagi were laying down on two beds next to each other. Tamaki who were next to her while hotohori in a chair next to her. His silvery white hair has seen better days. Some of the others took the blood back to the palace to the others to run tests on. jasper on one side of the bed and tasuki was on the other side his ruby red eyes was closed in annoyance that endymion was still screwing with them from the gates of hell. Their serenity looked as if she was dead but she was still breathing as if she was locked away in her mind or a coma but this time the silver crystal and their crystals was helping her like it should. even though it was meant to be her soul. but they all wont accept her to leave them so soon. they all knew for a fact that she would not give up. she would never let something like this take her down like nakago wanted her to be taken down. or make his point a crossed that is something they took notice as well. but he would have to say he was feeling so much better wearing the clothing he once wore when he was alive in his past life. But he kept the jacket to his other outfit he seemed to enjoy in this life. It was more or less a long coat and looked rather well with what he was known to look like.

"There is nothing I can do about that." Said Shoka

"Please she is our mother," pleaded Haruhi

The woman ran a hand dawn the face of the girl she thought of her as her own something she was never blessed with since she died. and the man she loved had planned that to be with her in such a way. but that was never meant to be it seemed. Well if she had ever had the chance to have any children that is. She felt bad since this girl's kids where seeing their mother like this it pained her. she sighed and knew that this would be something they would not want to hear. even though it was the truth there was nothing she was able to help her. and she felt sorry for her from what she was seeing. She is plagued with something far worst and it would beyond her own powers to even help her. That would be something she wished she was able to do was help this poor woman who seemed to be such a strong woman. But it hurts to think there is nothing she was able to help with. And it irked her to even be able to feel like this. She didn't even know what and how to tell these people who could probably kill her by just using one finger.

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead. That is my only gift. So Miaka would have to die before I can help her." Said Shoka

Tasuki did not like the fact she was saying she was not going to help the woman that he loved his wife his fire goddess their serenity. But his step child was going to have to die as well. He was not going to sit back and take it up the ass for what she was saying. she was his and hotohori's queen will not die for something that was not even real. He knew diamond could use his third eye on her. But he had a feeling there was more to this than what he could think of. but this was something that he knew for a fact that they would never ever giving up on helping her and helping her to get better. He was rubius crimson and hotohori was king diamond. They were not ones to lay back and take things when it came down to their serenity their queen.. where is amara and makoto when you needed them. they will never ever except losing her at all. they are going to make sure she lived and find some sort of a way to help her. and heal her from whatever she was feeling. that was something they are going to do. and she knew damn well that they would never stop until they do. His ruby eyes flashed with the power he since he came king of the earth and the moon. As well his old powers came back as well they merged with his powers of this life.

"And what about usagi? Does she have to die too before you pull your freaky power on her?" snapped Tasuki

Hotohori and the others looked at her and wanted to know the same thing that he had asked. He tried to use his third eye on shoka but whatever she is rejected his power. tamaki looked at her as well he couldn't bare the though of losing his mother. thoth placed a hand on his son shoulder. he couldn't even think the thought of losing her either. the first woman he had ever loved and will love forever. but that was not meant to be he and her. but he could still hope that he would get another chance to have that happened to him and her together again. but this was not the time to be thinking on such things. his son needed him to comfort him in his time of need. But he would need to leave soon again since zuse and hades needs his help and a few others would need to join in to help find something to help out with their mission. but he knew miaka should be feeling bad about this. But he had a feeling she would have to come to terms with this. He sighed and told them he needed to leave since he and a few others of their group is needed for their mission. As he flashed out of there with a heavy heart.

"Even so if lady usagi were to die now. I could do nothing more than to pray for her to have a very quick end to her life. Since all she is doing is suffering and trying to hide it." Said Shoka

Shoka looked at the floor feeling bad for giving the bad news and the young ones are the ones she felt more for since they are losing their mother as oddly has it sounded when it came down to how young their mother is. But she had this deep feeling that she is far older than what she looks likes. And so much more when you look at her. As if there was a vibrant glow that should be there and was snuffed out by what was killing her slowly. but that is not none of her business on how she was even a mother in the first place. The others didn't want to bring in vegeta and bulma not even the former evil queen since they knew this woman would be dead so many time. Or even joker or harly since they were one of her blood adopted parents since the first silver kingdom. And regina who was not her first mother since bulmba and vegeta and the reincarnated king and queen of the first silver kingdom. But regina as one of her mothers had to give her up for the fact that she was not ready for the child. but hotohori or tasuki would not believe what she was saying to them since they would never ever lose their wife. They were trying to keep their power from being kings to not show right now since they didn't wish to believe the fact that she was leaving them once more. It seemed that endymion was never going to leave them be. even in the gates of hell. But they and the others as well. they can't think of the life with out her in it. caius was pinned down to the ground and so was Edward who was still feeling weird of having Oswald as a step father. Even jim has given up on them and kinda settled down where they are at as well did Harvey. They all left the city even the kid he kinda chose a different path even though he is the bat. He gave all of that up to be with the love of his life. So this place has been a blessing for all of them to get away from waller who seemed to be going to be taken down once they get back to the crystal palace. But hades and zuse told them that is what the mission was going to be for thoth and a the others who was returning to help to get rid of her since she thinks she was able to take control over crystal Tokyo that will end since the earth and the moon belonged to neo queen serenity and her two kings and her heirs. In which Edward nigma is one of them. most of the former criminals settled down here. Even hugo strange came to their side and as well with all of the others to have a much more peaceful life and will be able to fight when it was needed. But now their queen their leader their mother or friend was leaving them.

 **"SAY WHAT!"** Yelled aro

Everyone flinched they didn't expect from the normally calm vampire happy go lucky king. he was beyond pissed off about his soul adopted daughter was dying. he was not going to accept that fact. she was going to live. she suffered so much and she lived on. well the times she tried to kill herself. but that was for another. jasper took ahold of aro and restrained him along with emmett. they are taking it hard as well. this was something that none of them would be able to accept the fact that she was going to suffer until whatever it is in her that was the altered version of endymion poison. He knew that Isabella was one of the children belonged to the queen who they became family with so long ago when she and Trista had to live through out time. Well they came family a year after they were changed into vampires. But she helped them with not being like most vampires. But they kept that fact from a lot of other covens But this cant be the end for her. He knew that venom will never be able to help her in the end. All the lunarians are not able to be turned to vampires. It was something in their blood lines. They were able to be turned to somewhat of a lunarian with the powers of the .

"Why?" Asked Tamaki

"Ever since miss usagi had stepped foot into this city. She was already slowly dying. Something insider her is causing her pain even if she died that something will not and I can assure you that it is fact stronger than the shikkonki. If I revived her it would make no difference and she would still be suffering. Perhaps that would partially explain the reason why she has not contracted the shikkonki disease despite being in this area too long. That thing inside of her wants to kill her itself." Explained Shoka

Upon hearing this they all looked at the unconscious usagi the queen of the earth and the moon with her two husbands and kings by her side. Along with a few of her children who was there with them. since some of them were still back at the palace to help out to get it ready Even miaka rested on her elbows to look at her mother. Sure she still had tamahome on her mind. But this kinda scared her that her mother is going to die. How in the world could this even happened. The queen of the earth and the moon should not be able to die well more or less only slip into a coma. Even the silver crystal was having issues. Her siblings who was there who was with them was there with her all tried to hold back their tears even the ones who were friends either held their tears back or have venom coating their eyes. The sayiens and the demons and others. Tamaki didn't want to loose his mother who he had just gotten back even though she did come and see him when she could but she was always masked and left gifts.. kenpachi who was close to usagi and wished she could be his. But it seemed he was more suited for her one daughter. But in the end he was happy. But he could never ever think of a time if he would ever lose his usako. She was someone who didn't mind attacking him. well other than her children. Even though one of them is his wife and soul mate. He needed to think on what to do. He wanted to help. Tasuki growled in anger he was the first one to snap out of his shock he was not going to lose his queen after finally remembering and merging with his past life. Now his serenity was going to be gone from his and diamonds side once more after they finally can be with her as her kings and soul mates. Sure diamond had more time with her since they met first and merged first. It just seemed that endymion was still trying to keep them away from her even in the gates of hell. hotohori was thinking the same thing. she was their wife and queen. Something they should have been since the first silver kingdom was in power before it fell. they will not end like this. Endymion will not destroy them since the three of them are finally able to be happy.

"Are you just saying we should just let the both of them die? But isn't there something else we could do for them?" Asked Tasuki

Miaka noticed the tense and anxious air along with murderous rage clouding the room so she wanted to defuse what everyone wanted to do to shoka. She sensed the power of the kings now. the two men who are her warriors now step fathers. But also the reincarnations of her mother soul mates. They are diamond and rubius and now the kings of the earth and the moon. And as well of konan of course. And after just finding tasuki who is the reincarnation of rubius. Now this had to happen. It seemed like endymion has other plans for her mother. But for now she needed to get better so she is able to get her tamahome back from nakago. Sure she knew that she was being selfish. At this point in time she didn't care. She wanted her tamahome back. She was only speaking the truth on what is needed to be done. jasper had to been dragged out of the house to the capsule houses that was outside since the emotions was getting to him. while they all sighed and knew no one was going to except this face about usagi dying. she had dealt with so much and she still survived. they cant deal with her loss. that was going to be a heavy burden when it does happen. they just cant do it. they cant just think about it. they will now allow it to even happen to let her go on them.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You should worry more about mama instead, compared to what she is feeling this is just a walk in the park for me." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to yell and scream but it wouldn't help his and tasuki wife and queen though. He looked over at the his priestess and looked at her sadly. He could see that the girl was putting up a strong front but it just didn't work. She and all of her siblings all have their mothers power and strength in them. even if miaka has a block on her until she was ready to use her powers and stop acting like she was human. But he knew their serenity would be proud of miaka. She was her daughter at it showed here right now. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and her usually cheerful eyes had lines under them. but he was feeling sick that he was going to lose his and tasuki wife. He knew that they both wanted to go into hell and make endymions life hell and make him suffer for this. But right now he and tasuki was trying to push their power down so their eyes would not start glowing since it happened when the kings and queens get emotional or upset or any sort of that sort of stuff it happened. they knew she had died so many times but she always came back to them all. but they will never except her to die not her and not now. it was unexpectable to all of them.

"Miaka?" Asked tamaki

"I'm sure there must be a medical doctor somewhere in this city, it might not help either of us but why don't we give it a shot. Huh?" Chirped Miaka

Everyone in the room hesitantly agreed and tamaki wanted their mother to live and not be in pain no more. Kenpachi took the young and very powerful boy he has taken under his wing. Even though they are family and is protective over him and draco. But he understood on how he was feeling. He was feeling the same way as well. the blessing that his usako his little fighter had given to him other than the love that she teached him. so did tasuki and hotohori they will not lose the woman who they finally had what they wanted. They have waited so long to have this life with their soul mate. Since the first silver kingdom and now they have it. Endymion is making her still suffer from the gates of hell. He was going to take a trip there sooner or later to make him suffer and anyone who wish to come along will be welcomed to do so. this was their wife and queen and soul mate and she was not going to die on them here and now this was something they refused to accept. and they took notice that all of the others are feeling the same way as well. but then again there was alot of things that is going through their minds right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Kuto_

The sun started to rise as its rays crept over the rooftops of the tamahome tried the clothing on that yui had given to him. yui seen that the clothing that she had on was similar to what usagi's wears tight black pants with chains and a pink mesh shirt with a tank top under it with boots. Well when she was not fighting. But for now he had to say usagi had given some of her custom made clothing over. But it wasa nice gesture even though the feelings usagi has against yui right now. but she was trying to make the best of this and hope there was still light inside of yui and will be saved from the fate she has given to herself. He knew that usagi would find some way to help yui. Well it would be more for her daughter. Even though yui was once like her own child. But for now she was not looking highly of yui for what she had done and chosen. In which he didn't think it was real that chose that sort of life. it seemed she admired her way to much that it was almost creepy. Even though it was more like she wished she was her mother as well. but that was just reading into way to much when it comes down to things. and it seemed it was the same thing with him as well. but the thing is no one makes it look good than usagi. she was the goddess to his eyes and heart. Well she is a goddess along with her children well the boys were gods. and he would admit that to anyone who even asked. that he was indeed obsessed with the little goddess that took his heart of obsession.

"This is silk?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome had just finished tying on the red obi around his waist which was from the clothing that yui got for him. It was a long black tunic with either yellow or red edgings worn over a white long sleeved shirt. He wore his usual pants and shoes. but he had to say it was rather comfortable to wear. They felt good against his junk. He would have to admit to that. He might switch over to silk sooner or later when he gets back home. He loved the feeling it was giving to his junk. yui was over joyed that he was even wearing something she had gotten him. so all in all she was in a good a real real good mood. And it was creeping her the hell out when it came down to being in such a good mood. But for now he was going to make sure she remained happy even though it killed his pride to no ends.

"You look so cool! It's like totally you! I just knew that black would look soooo super de-duper on you!" Chirped Yui

Yui was happy he liked the gift that she got for tamahome. She was holding tamahomes old clothing for him. even though she was going to burn them since she thought it has all miaka germs all over them and didn't want that for him. she was smiling non-stop ever since he agreed to try on the clothing and he decided that it was for the best that he should keep her happy. so he might as well keep going on like he is able to keep her happy so he would be able to leave with out the emperor lap dog and ass buddy. and he was not far from the truth than he knew about how sick the kuto emperor is to what he does to nakago. well to nakago since he was a child. but nakago would never ever tell no one sighed and missed everyone back home. He most of all was worried over usagi. She was not doing so well when he left. But he knew she would win and fight this. She would be ok in the end. But it didn't help him worry about her. He knew miaka would be find she has her family with her and her mother. But usagi was suffering from the poison and miaka didn't help matters when it came down to making her mother do things that she wanted her to do.

 _"Miaka and usagi would want that as well."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome growled when he felt the person power walk into the room he still thought it was funning as hell that usagi insulted him right in a letter oh how he will tell her how much he enjoyed it when they see each other again. he missed the both of them. hell he missed watching that nice ass of usagi. that was something that he wouldn't mind looking at right now even though he loves miaka but she has no ass. oh he loved that feel of usagi ass under his hands. that was something that he was still feeling on his hands when he felt it the time he grabbed her ass oh how it felt so nice under his hands. His thoughts was cut short when the asshole who made usagi suffer the way she is right now. even though it was all this endymion. Sure he knew who he once was. But he didn't understand how the hell that his notes for all the horrible things he did to usagi end up in the hands of evil. And each time it has been altered to make her suffer even more. He wanted to kill him so bad but he knew he was not able to do it at this point in time..

"Lady Yui." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelt body glitter again. Oh wait it is body glitter. Or is it sex lube for when you get fucked by the emperor since you sucks his dick all of the time." Said Tamahome

Yui punched him in the arm for that insult he been around usagi for far to long to pick up on her insults. And as well as the others. She was not sure how they are here. But for now she was taking note that their insults and usagi insults kinda was showing how tamahome was speaking. and how he worded them as well. other than that she probably taught him how to insult properly. and that is something she should of never did in the first place. but then again she was around usagi and her family and the others as well. most of all minako and makoto and a few others of the group. But she had heard so many times since she stayed at their home for so long she has her own room there. but then again she was always well fed and well taken care of there. and picked up on their habits. Nakago rolled his eyes he had news that needed to be said and he needed to say it now.

"Pardon me for my intrusion I wasn't interrupting anything am i? either way I have news. And I thought you would like to hear it since it would be of some interest for you. And amuse you as well," said Nakago

Nakago glanced over at tamahome and smirked slightly, tamahome only arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell was making him so damn happy about it made him feel uneasy to even wonder. so he was going to feed him some information and see what his next move was going to do. and he had this feeling that he would take his time and escape after he says what he was about to tell him. yui tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world was going on and what would he have to tell her at this point in time while she was with tamahome. he had no right to come in and bother her. And most of all the part about usagi is going to get him going. He knew the suzaku warrior dirty secret with being obsessed with the same woman he is.

"It seems that neo queen serenity was molested brutally by a former bandit leader who seems to be dead now. But there is more she has fallen into the sickness that has affected her and is suffering greatly. But then again there is the suzaku no miko had contracted a critical disease. There's apparently no cure and she will live in great pain until she dies of the plague brutally." Said Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fist avoiding from punching the stupid smug jack ass that why he looked to happy. And it was sick to be happy about something like that he was sick in the head. How could he just blurt that out as if he was talking about some kind of happy conversation and right in front of his as well. it was like this was some sort of normal thing for him when he likes to blurt stuff out like this as if it was random. Yui eyes went wide at the news. And she was for the moment really for her ex-best friend. But usagi is another thing. how could miaka let something like this happen to her mother like this while she was sick the way she is. she hated miaka much more now since her dearest mother friend keeps keeping hurt and have bad things when it came down to usagi,

 _"Miaka no, wait a minute why should I worry about her? Its only right that this should happen to her! And with miaka gone tamahome will be all mine! But usagi mama I will be praying for you my beloved mother.."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome didn't know what yui was thinking but he wish that he was a mind reader like usagi or any of the others. And as well as aro at this point in time. Along with the spell that he could read their minds to see what is see what was floating around in both of their minds. but he knew he would have to take off from this place as soon as it was night. he had to go to their sides and see if he was able to help them as best as he was able to. He needed to go and be with them. He needed to make sure that they are going to be ok. But for now he needed to plan a way to get the fuck out of this hell hole. He needed to go and find them and see if they are going to be ok. This was not helping him none with being here either. And with how nakago was playing it off the way he was. It was just fucking sick. And he was not happy on how things have just turned around.

 _Meanwhile back in Choko_

Everyone left to go and hunt down a doctor while leaving usagi behind with tamaki and some of the others. But hikaru and karou was with them normally seemed like a bad thing if someone decided to tell them no on the helping part. And as well tasuki who is rubius. But lucky for them kenpachi went back to the palace to give a report to what was going on. They were trying to talk this doctor into looking at miaka but it seemed to be a pain in the neck to do so. and it seemed these doctors in this town was a bunch of jackasses and dont even care about someone who is sick. and that is pissing off tasuki and some of the others as well. How could this moron even call himself someone who was going to be helping sick people. Miaka was not having it. Her mothers temper was coming out full force and she was not happy right now. She was not happy for a number of reasons and they mainly go with her and no one else. But for now it was something she was not happy about.

 **"NONSENSE!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and held it in front of her to see if the doctor would feel enough pity for her. szayel was seething in anger that this guy was not taking his doctor duties like he should. Since carlisile and the other doctors are at the palace to help find some cure. he maybe have done some things he was not proud of in his time under aizen. Even though aizen wasn't the bad guy it was rukiya and ishigo out all of the people who would do something like that. It was usagi who helped them with that. And as well saved the sword spirits who would have been lost after their masters died. Even though it was three sword spirits that day that did get saved. Even muramasa was saved by her. And he met his wife and soul mate through her. She was his life and light. hell mayuri was no better. But he seemed happy with one of the soul kings who happened to be his soul mate. Even though it was lord death. But he seemed very happy with his life. Even though they all knew mayuri was gay from meeting him. he calmed down and lived life as if he was finally happy. But for now he needed to figure out to find a way to the person who was his family and the mother of his soul mate and wife. He sighed and pinched his nose in annoyance by how the doctor was not much of a doctor.

"What kind of doctor don't look at their patient without examining her," hissed szayel

Shoka sighed it seemed this man was one to speak his mind and not hold back a word and not worried about the person feelings, even though he and the other one is mated they were handsome men to look at. but she didnt know their love was so many years old that they are still are together and after so many times being reborn. but she would never ever know that for a while. Szayel hated people like this. And this human was making him hate him more and more. But he knew they have to keep their calm to even get anymore information. But they hate this human for the fact he denied help to a person who was in need of help since they are sick.. he would love to send him to the others who love to make men like this who think he was a doctor and treats sick people like they had something to kill him. even though miaka did have something that would do that. But that is another matter when it came down to miaka who is his family by the way and was going to die if nothing or something to help her. He didn't even know this sickness and that annoyed him.

"I don't need to examine you. You've got the Shikkonki disease. But there is a guy named Myojuan who might be able to help."

"Tell us where this man is?" Asked kahoko

The doctor looked at the hot headed female and had to say she was rather fetching. But then again she had someone already and might be sick with the plague going around so she isn't worth it. While spirit who joined the group to help out with things. He sighed his daughter had both his and her mothers temper. she was about to snap her fingers and burn this fucker to death. but she had her hand snatched and put her head to her side before she was able to pull a their grandfather back. even though they all would have to dog pile on him. but they told him they would give him word on anything if things came to a good turn. Or for the turn of the worst. But for now they didn't need the hot headed protective father sayein king. And they would not be good for the people who live around this village since vegeta liked to blow things up when it came down to his emotions. And most of all he liked to kill when it came to his emotions as well. But for now they needed to make sure he remained aways for the humans safety well and since amara she would be the same way. And as well minako and a few others who would be the same way. and byakuya but with very very deadly flower petals..

"He moved outside of the city limits about a year ago and hasn't been back since. Now get the hell out of my house before you infect me."

They were all pushed out of the house rather rudely. Tasuki was fuming his eyes glowing along with hotohoris on how they were being treated. But right now they cant just announce the are royalty. But it didn't help he was dealing with people like this and he hated them. while trying to get his priestess who happened to be his step child as well. along with szayel they hated people like this. And they wanted to give him a blanket party and a rather painful one. while ayame and tasuki was thinking the same thing at the same time since they wanted to burn the house down. aro put his hand on their shoulders to let them no it was not the correct thing to do that. even though he was tempted to make him his dinner if he didnt think he would of been hit with the plague from his blood. But they are going to be sending the twins back to this man's how to make him pay for the bullshit he is pulling. Oh he would never ever pull that crap ever again once they are done with him.

 **"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SHYSTER!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka shrugged it off and thought it was only natural that he would act that way with her having the plague in all while caius wanted to drain him for what he had said to them. while hotohori and tasuki closed their eyes to get them to stop glowing since they didn't want to kill the man. Plus spirit was there to help them through this. They could understand that he still loved their serenity they had a life together. Even ryuken did as well but for now they have to try their best for miaka who is their step child. But ryuuken is kinda with a few others who had to go back to the crystal palace to help out with something and someone to get off their backs since she thinked she would be able to rule the world. But now she was going to be gone for good since she was going to be sent to the gates of hell for even doing what she had done to a queen since Harley is queen hagar and joker is king lotor. szayel sighed he would get that man back later. he knew what to do to get stupid daughter back. but it was something he has not used in a very long time not since it was something that mayuri and lord death created themselves. But they have to see if they are able to find this guy and see if he was able to help them. And with all hope he would be more than willing to help them with their issue. And maybe help with usagi as well. They hoped it would work. Because they are running out of choices and ideas..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Despite miaka mood she was having issues walking szayel transfigured a stick to be a walking stick for her so she would have a much better time making her way to where they needed to go. As they made their way up the stairs, miaka needed some rest from the amount of walking they had to do. but she will not give up since her mind keeps putting tamahome in the for front of her mind that was enough to keep her going on the walking so she was able to find the doctor. She just didn't know if she was able to move more and more. It was just getting to hard to move. She wondered if he mother felt this way. she knew her mother was a strong being and she was hiding the fact she was suffering from them all. But she wanted to be like her mother and that is all she wanted to be like. But right now it was getting way to hard to do anything right now. As if he body is shutting down.

 _"This pain is too much. I can't go one! There are only two more members of the suzaku seven left to find. And mama is still being corrupted by that poison. What am I gonna do."_ Thought Miaka

As if reading her mind shoka appeared beside her with comforting words to help her keep going and not give up. She had a feeling that the girl was going through heart ache from a man who seemed to not be with her. And now her mother is well she didn't even know how to put it. But she could try her best to make her feel better and help her with whatever she needed. But she had to say the men who sparkle in the sun light are rather interesting it was something that she has never seen before. Hell none of these people she has seen before as if they are far different than what she ever knew in the world. While miaka wanted to just give up if it wasn't for tamahome and her mother she would have already. tasuki and hotohori knew she was pushing herself. They sighed and didn't know what to do right now. but they knew it was hopeless to get her to rest. minako was still fuming from the doctor trip they had gone on she wanted to go back and kill him painfully. hell she met crazy doctors that was much more of a doctor than that stupid fool that was claiming to be a doctor.

"It's all right. Just hold on a bit longer." Said Shoka

 _"Maybe Shoka is the sixth warrior."_ Thought Miaka

Then a common merchant selling his fist came running by shouting until one of his fish fell from the basket and miaka and some scruffy looking man who looked like he needed to go and take a shower and clean himself up. As if he hasn't seen something call water for a very long long. Plus the smell was something that showed that he hasn't bathed in years or something. While miaka over looked the smell and wanted the fish. While everyone else was covering their nose and wondered if someone should let him know how bad he smelt. While a few of them barfed from the smell of this man. Who really needed something they all knew of a very hot bath with bleach since he probably needed it. But for now they are going to have to see he was not going to let miaka have the fish or miaka not letting him have it either.

"Get your scruffy hands off my fish right now!" Growled Miaka

The man looked at her and growled his protest. A surge of electricity from the both of them could almost be seen clashing and so started the fight between the suzaku miko and the scruffy man in a cloud of dirt over a small fish. Aro and jasper took out a camera so they could film this it was just to amusing. they would share this with the others later when they come back home since they would enjoy this as well. plus they all could look back on this and laugh their asses off when it came down to things like this. Oh how usagi was missing her daughter fight for a fish. While her siblings sighed and knew this was miaka and nothing will ever change that. She just had her grandfathers stomach who like to eat. While hotohori sighed and knew this was normal even for her being sick..

"She fighting a scruffy man in a cloud of dust for a little lake trout, and that man needed something called a bath he smells awful. And maybe a makeover as well." Said alice

Everyone nodded on that one knowing the man needed a bath badly. They were smelling the man from where they are and it was very very awful. And the man would need a alice and maybe a minako and rei makeover. It would do him well when it came down to how he looked. And maybe a bath to kill whatever was living inside of his hair. Who knows how long it has been since he has been able to wash. It was like he didn't give a damn what he looked liked or smelled liked it was kinda obvious from smelling and looking at him. It was well ross and wanting them to burn their noses off from the smell.. Death the kid was just shaking his head at the scene the man needed to be cleaned badly. but this was to funny to pass down. But he was not even trying to pay attention but it was hard to not to see this man and smell him. it was god awful. While he knew that this was not apart of his OCD but he was not taking it well. even kenpachi who came back from the reports was even laughing so that means he finds this to be rather funny. but then again they are going to have to stop her sooner or later when it came down to her being sick and acting out like this.

"Yeah even in her condition her appitite. That is our sister. And please let this man know what a bath is it smells awful." Said draco

"She even pretends to be cheerful like her mother it's is touching." Said alice

Nuriko looked over to see shoka wondering why she became quiet all of the sudden when the scruffy smelly man came around she even look like a ghost almost she was almost so pale. While hikaru and karou was laughing their asses off about their sister fighting over a fish. While amara and micharu finally showed up and gagged from what they were smelling and wondering what the hell they were seeing and why their young princess being sick like she was doing what she is doing. rei looked over as well. there was something off about that woman but they dont know what it was. she was hard to read thats the thing. they are even confused when it came down to her soul chain as well. they all seemed to be trying to figure out the person who miss shoka was and it was starting to get annoying when it came down to who she is and what she is and what her motives are for what she does.

"Miss Shoka your pale and a ghost." Said Nuriko

"It's nothing I'm just tiered and I should go home. When your finished here please come and visit me again." Said Shoka

Without another word shoka walked away leaving the others with amusement. Rei sighed she looked over to micharu who was looking at the woman who just left and must be wondering what she was as well. she must be feeling something off as well. they both sighed and knew it would be best to think on it later. But they did bow to their other king to welcome him back and was happy about seeing him again. The sounds of grunting and cursing at each other was rumbling seemed to stop as the scruffy man ran away with the prized fist while doing a victory dance all the way he even did a freaking happy dance and mooned her before he took off with the fish that he fought a sick person over. They kinda took note he has not washed his ass in a very long time from what they saw caked all over his ass. Miaka of course not even giving up. This was something they all knew about her. When she had something in her head she was not going to give up easy. Something she got off her mother as well. Waving her walking stick in the air as if she was going to bash his head in with the stick. She wanted to kick his ass from stealing off of her. That was not right to do when it came down to being sick. And he stole something from a sick person it was just rude..

 **"ONLY A REAL CREEP WOULD STEAL FOOD RIGHT OUT OF A SUCK PERSON HANDS YOU SCRUFFY SMELLY JACKASS WHO NEEDS TO WASH HIMSELF!** " Yelled Miaka

Everyone sighed and put their camera away and went after her so to see if she didn't pass out along the way, They all were wondering if some of that seal came away for her to act the way she did, as they went in the direction she had rushed off to. so they are going to have to make sure she don't pass out somewhere along the way. She was showing signs of what her grandfather does. While vegeta was known to go off on things like this he just went back to the palace since he had a message he was needed. And rants as well so miaka was like her family more than she knew but she hide it rather well. While they all sighed and went after her to make sure she was going to be ok. And to make sure she didn't kill the man. They knew it would be best for him. but he smelt awful and didn't want nothing to do with him. or he did it to keep people away from him..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka felt like she ran a 100 mile dash. She felt exhausted from all her running and panted from the path that led to a small shack. A little ways from the city it seemed the person who stole her fish lived here. but she would never ever give up that fish that she wanted that looked so tasty that even makes her drool she knew this was something her grandfather was known to do. But she was not shocked that she was out of breath she hasn't trained in kami knows how long. Even though she has been being pushed to do so. She just pretended that she didn't hear them when they try to push her to train. But then again now she is basically regretting not to train now.

 _"Running is bad for your health."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone came up to her to check her over and sighed wondered what the hell was going through her mind. She took note that amara and micharu was here now. and they were not happy with her right now. plus it seemed she hasn't took note that she got some of the stink of the man on her. So she would be getting a bath later. Then again it was miaka after all she was so much different from all of her other siblings and that was saying something from who her mother is. amara smacked her young princess in the back of the head for running away like that in the state she was in. but it seemed she was ok to be in their eyes. but they knew she would never ever give up on the fish just like her and her grandfather are the same when it came down to food. But they knew who and how she was like this. It was kakarot who is her uncle. And as well minako and rei and a few others. But then again they new that it was not going to be fixed anytime soon. They have tried so many times. But they learned to deal with how much she ate.

 **"YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH MISTER STINKY PANTS!"** Announced Miaka

There was no answer so they made their way down the pathway and peaked into the house only to find there was jars of herbs and medical things. While they wondered if this was the person they were searching for. Hikaru and karou was annoyed and was going to get this done in their own way. While the ones who knew them so well knew what they were about to do. so hikaru and karou didn't want to wait they kicked the open the door they are going to demand for him to come back with them so he would be able to do his job. even if they would have to get szayel use his special stuff to kncoked him out and drag him away. Since they knew and seen what he was able to do with that stuff in battle But then again it was something they also didn't want to do either it was something they didn't want to do because they didn't want to smell him or touch him thinking they would get something. Or never ever get the stink out of their clothing.

"You there! Are you the guy they call Myojuan mister!" Demanded hikaru

"YEAH! YOU STINK BY THE WAY!" yelled karou

The man looked over his shoulder to reveal hikaru and karou and looked at then and wondered what the hell they wanted. Sure they are kids but not normal kids he was able to sense that as much. Hikaru and karou was not happy about their mother dying from what she didn't deserve to die for. And was supermaning it like she always do. But miaka was there with them and it seemed she never cared much to know their mother is suffering for her and doing things for her while she was girl needed to have a good talking to on what she was doing. It was wrong and they knew she was not raised to be thinking the way she was. plus if vegeta was here he would be getting more than someone bitching at him. vegeta would kick his ass and drag him down to place where usagi is. But even amara was having issues about keeping her temper down but she needed to make sure her kings don't kill the man who might be able to help them. hell he would do what he had to do to make him do what needed to be done. well if he was able to get past the smell of this man. They knew vegeta was one who hated people who smell like this.

"If you are him examine this girl will ya?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki nodded to miaka now leaning on the makeshift cane that szayel transfigured for her. He sighed and nodded to amara to let her know he was grateful and happy she is still loyal to them. but then again never shocked him or diamond here for when it came down to amara and the love for their queen. Even though it never bothered them any when it came down to it. she would never do anything. She was far to loyal to her queen and kings. Jasper and death the kid help her stay up right while hotohori wanted to drag this man out to his and tasuki wife and queen. It was hard to keep their eyes glowing from their anger. hell he should be lucky that none of the vampires would feed off his to make him go away if he denied what he wanted them to do. and lucky that caius didnt want to do that when it came down to what he wanted to have for his soul bonded daughter. but that was something that was going to not happen. Plus they are trying to get past the smell of this man. And the bad thing is the smell was all over the place. And into the walls and the things around him. it was like something he made sure that people get the point get away. Or take the wrath of my smelly ass and house.

"Please sir. She is rapidly getting weaker from the local plague disease." Said alice

Myojuan only looked back at them he sensed that there was something off with some of them. well all off them. but he was not even sure what the hell it was. He never sensed anything like this before. So it was very off and confusing to him. it was like they were trying to hide what they are. But it seemed that it was not working with him. even though he didn't know what the heck they are. But then again he was out of the game for a while so he wouldn't know who is what anymore these days. he had a feeling that most of them are not even remotely that was only his own thoughts on their looks, but he was set on his thoughts about this and he was going to remain that way. some of them he had a feeling that they could kill him in anyways they wanted to. but for now he was not going to think on that. he had nothing to live for so what the hell do they wish of him. be he took note they are not human. But he was not going to make sure he didn't think that way. he didn't need to be involved with anyone any more. It was something that he chose and he made sure he made a way to have people stay away..

"Please Mr. Myojuan. I'll even forget about you taking my fish. It was a delicious looking fish but I will forget about it." Said Miaka

"I'm not a doctor no more. So leave me in peace." Said Myojuan

"Oh I see, but you will treat animals wont you?" snapped amara

Myojuan turned around and glared at them all harshly he could give a damn what happened to these people didn't the towns people ever warn anyone before they get sent here that he want nothing else from anyone. he want to be left alone he dont need a damn thing. and he would not help no one ever again. he hated the human race and they can go and shove it for all he cared. that is all he wanted to say on that matter and that the matter was going to be layed to rest. but his temper went out of control and he was going to yell it out to make his point acrossed to tell them to fuck off basically. Even though he should not even do what he was about to do to the scout that is very overly protective. Even though he was not even sure what they are. And would regret it later. But for now he could care less even though none of them are human. And he didn't even know that at this point in time.

 **"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HUMAN BEINGS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** Yelled Myojuan

Everyone seeing that he was not going to be easy one to help them as they all filed out of his home not even thinking about to mention to them about them are even human or even close to human. So it was kinda insulting to them. but for now they knew not to piss him off even if he was there to help. They would make him help sooner or later. so what is he talking about even though there is death god and a reaper as well here. but that didnt mean from him to be rude to them. lucky caius didnt eat him for what he had said and yelled at them. And they are even happy to be away from him but the smell was still up in their noses. It was not going go away anytime soon, but none of them are happy at this point in time for the fact that they are not getting what they came here for. And they knew it was not going to be a good thing but they would put their heads together and see what they are able to do and think of and get to see what they are able to get some form of help for both of them.

"Yeah find you scruffy overgrown stick up his ass. What a freaking rip off." Growled Tasuki

Tasuki and caius was grumbling about what a jack ass he was. He and hotohori felt like they failed their wife and queen. Well and their interesting step child who was their priestess as well. they sighed and knew that they have to do something to help them. but they didn't even know what the hell to do. This illness is something they have never ever felt before. While miaka fell to her knee's jasper and alice was closer to her and flashed to her side to see if she was ok this isn't good if the sickness had made it further. miaka was trying to keep breathing but it hurt way to much. szayel was trying to get some sort of reading on her since he didnt know much about the illness he did send some samples back to the palace to see if they could find cures. And now they are out of luck unless they find someone to get that smelly guy to get him to do what they needed him to do for them. But for now they have no other options other than the one that was offered to them. And that is something they don't wish to do.

"Miaka what going on?" Asked Alice

"I can't move my leg's," said Miaka

kenpachi gathered her in his arms and nodded to everyone to let them know that he will meet them back at shoka home so he could get miaka quickly with speed his powers would needed help fast. it seemed that the illness was getting worst and worst. so they would have to do something quickly before they lose her as well. then kuto would win fully for what they wanted to happen. they should know usagi would die before she go to their side. and he knew that for a fact on how long she and himself knew each other. she was a fighter and that is what he knew and loved about usagi. And jasper smiled and knew bella got this from her mother and they are proud to even know a woman that blessed them with a special woman like Isabella. It showed how much Isabella is like her mother.. but now Isabella is with the real soul mate she belonged with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka house_

Miaka moaned in pain as she lied down on her bed. Everyone in the room was terrified at miaka current state. Tasuki who had his back turned to miaka he was deeply annoyed about all of this. first his and hotohori their serenity and she might be dying on them. and now miaka who was on the brink of death as well. they dont know if they should send word to vegeta or not. since that would not be the safest thing to do at this point in time. they knew how he was able to do when it came down to greif and the loss of the one he loved.

"Geez! Isn't there something we can do for her?" Asked Tasuki

Nuriko tried to keep his eyes on miaka to make sure she was ok. While he looked over to usagi as well this was not going well they just hope that something good will come to them soon. they sent tamaki back to the palace knowing that he was going to wait word on what to tell vegeta if he didn't know already with the way he was able to get things out of people. but he would not do that to his grand children would need the family when it came down to the ones he loved. And most of all his sick granddaughter who might not be doing to well. But for the time being they have to think of the best options to do at this point in time.

"It'll be sheer torture to let her live in this condition much longer." Said Nuriko

"I know that! We have to find some way to ear her suffering." Said Caius

Hotohori sighed first his and tasuki wife and not miaka. Wasn't he ever going to be of some sort of help to them. But he will not loose his and tasuki wife he will do about anything to make her live. this was something they are not even able to execpt. it was something they would never ever except. they would fallow her to the next life as well they just cant be appart from her. They have waited far to long to be with their serenity. Since the first fall of the silver kingdom. And it seemed like endymion even from the gates of hell was still making her suffer and keeping her from them since they finally have her with them. this was something that they had to find a way to get her out of this. Shoka sighed and didn't know what she was going to do about the one who is suffering. But the one girl she told them what to do. There was not much she was able to do unless they do what she told them to do.

"There is only one thing you can do for her now is you must kill her. Using my powers I can revive her at once and restore her to better health than this. It must be done." Said Shoka

"You really expect us to do that?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki didn't like what was being said unknown to them that his and hotohori serenity was listening in to this whole conversation with annoyance and anger for what she was hearing she had a bad feeling since she came to this town. even though she had something up her sleeve that is stupid to do. but it would be the only chance that miaka was able to have. since she was used to stuff like this so. But she was not going to let her daughter suffer. She will take it on herself. and she knew it was not the best of ideas. But she would be dammed if she was going to let some woman talk them in offing her daughter. So she was going to do what she did best take care of this and make sure that her daughter would be ok in the end. She would just be taking on her daughters pain. And knew that it was the only thing she was able to do. But for now she needed to put her foot down on this thing that she was trying to do.

"You got to be shitting me." Hissed usagi

Everyone in the room jumped from the voice. usagi was already standing in all her sailor cosmos glory beside her bed and she didn't looked all to happy not one bit and looked like she was about to murder someone. tasuki and hotohori still have to say that she was still lovely either way. Even though tasuki who is rubius is finally seeing their serenity in her final form to show that she is neo queen serenity. He knew when she reached being sailor cosmos and so what she had to do to make it to take the throne she was born to be. it just took a little longer for them to be by her like they should have been so long ago before the first silver kingdom fell. but they have this feeling that she was about to do something. jasper tilted his head to the side as did everyone else who knew what was going on. she was in her also thinking in her neo queen way. and that is something you have to do to make sure she dont come after you and kill you for thinking what shoka had said and she was not going to let her do something to her daughter. This was not something that she was going to let happened. Plus she didn't even know her way was legal or now with the soul society.

"Why do you speak of death and resurrection so easily? Is it because you can revive the dead? I can do the same thing and so can some of the others, but that is for another time." Said usagi

usagi narrowed her eyes as she noticed the flash of fear in shoka eyes. That what she was aiming and she knew that there was something that is going on she is not human she can sense it. but she was going to be doing this for her family her daughter will not die. her body is stronger than her daughter since she had been through alot more and training alot more to deal with such things. Shoka knew that she was screwed on this one. Since she knew this woman who seemed to know more than she does. But what is she going to be doing to help her daughter. Not a dammed thing she could think of. But usagi was not going to be letting her to use her freaky powers on what was hers. There was no way in hell she was going to let that even to happen. Miaka sighed and knew her mother was always there for her. kid and maka rushed over to their mother while some of them went back to the palace to gather more things for the mission they where on. They looked over to their sister and knew she was hoping to hug their mother as well. It seemed that they wondered how she was able to stand. even though vegeta was not going to be pleased with the doctors for what they had said no to. so they hoped that he has not found out just yet. they know that they would have some sort of magical thing like always that usagi was known for. and she is well know for many things that involved the nickname she had through the voltori. just like jasper had his nickname as well.

"kaniko what are you sayng?" Asked amara

"Should you be up already?" Asked Nuriko

Usagi's eyes flashed and shot the cross dresser a evil look and he stood back knowing when she gives that look it would mean don't question no more and let her speak unless you want to be screamed at. nuriko had to say he was in awe that she was in her sailor cosmos form in her current state. But she was always thinking she was lovely whens he was in that form. And as well her neo queen serenity form as well. and he was going to have to say that she was even more of a goddess like this as well. even though she is a goddess. but she was stunning either way she chose to be. she even sparkled in the condition she was in. this was something he admired about her. she was even more and more lovely from all the things they see her go through even though it was her pain.

"I won't let you kill my daughter." Hissed usagi

"But isn't it the only way to prevent her suffering anymore?" Asked szayel

usagi looked over at him and shook her head to tell him no it was another way and not the healthiest but it was the best way to save her daughters life and she was the only one in the room able to do so. and it seemed he has forgotten what she was able to do. so he was going to have to think on that one since she had used it on harry to take the horcrux out of him and then destroyed it with her power. Szayel eyes went wide she was not going to do what he was thinking of. This was something he wanted to step into on. But he knew he had no right to speak up. He knew she was doing the best thing for her daughter. And it was a mother thing to do. And he bowed his head in sadness and knew what will be the end game from this. While he was not going to let his mate her one daughter miaka sister know what is about to go down in her. He didn't know if she was teached in the arts of this. Amara and the other scouts was worried she was going to be using her queen powers with the silver crystal even though it was going to be something that would probably make her even worst.

"No there is another way. But I will have to ask you all to leave the room." Said usagi

"What are you gonna do usagi?" Asked Tasuki

usagi shot the one husband a glare shutting him up. Rubius and diamond was kinda not sure on what she was up to. Even though they have no clue on how this power worked they knew of something of it. but it was only used by the queens. nobody dared to question her any longer they did as they were told. usagi ordered the scouts that was there with them to placed a barrier over the room so no one was able to feel what she was about to do. She looked down at miaka with sad eyes. she knew that hotohori and the others are the ones who knew the power that she was about to use. but it was risky in her current state. but miaka was more needed than she was and she was more and willing to do this for her sister. even though miaka would feel bad on how she was going to be after this. usagi was about to do more for her daughter and she was not sure if she was ever grateful for her when she did things like this..

"Don't know if this will harm you or hurt you any. But you must prepare yourself. Just close your eyes and trust in my daughter." Said usagi

Miaka did as she was told as jher mother sighed and put her hands over miaka and chanted as her hands glowed it been so long since she had don't this spell and it was one that would help others with illnesses. It was the power of the silver crystal that allowed her to be able to do this. Even though she would be able to do it with out it since she is neo queen serenity now. even though this was a stupid move on her part. But right now she didn't care she would do just about anything to save one of her children. And like hell she would let that woman or whatever she was to kill one of her children. miaka was happy to see her mother now in her neo queen serenity form since she needed more power to do what she needed to do. And since she has never ever seen it yet. She never learned or cared to pay attention when she turned into a queen she would be able to do stuff like this. and now she had the chance to do so. but she dont even know what she was going to do. this was something she was worried about but for now she let her mother go to work and do what she needed to do. And hope whatever she is doing to help her would help her as well. But she didn't know what her mother was about to do. And she should be grateful to her mother for all the stuff she was doing for her.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Usagi closed her eyes and swept her hands over miaka's still body and mutter a few incantations under her breath in a oldest spells from the silver kingdom. She learned it when she finally became neo queen serenity. But it was even before that she knew it. she knew it when she finally became sailor cosmos. She learned all of the old spells that a queen knew without even being showed or taught it. She felt miaka pulsate under her palms and when she opened her eyes. She saw her friend enveloped by a treacherous red mist that seemed to not only coil around miaka but also to penetrate her body and soul. Usagi winced as her hand came in contact with it. Looking at her hands there was burn marks starting to go up her arms. she ignored it as she continued to chant the spell. Miaka started to groan as usagi continued to focus all her attention on her task. She needed to finish this and quickly. usagi could already feel her internal battle it out since it started to overpower her again. The strange old words flowed from her. The red mist made its way up her arms. By the time the mist reached her shoulders usagi gripped it and swiftly pulled at with all her might. Actually the real method would take days and maybe weeks. But being who she was and the power she was known to have she didn't it easily. usagi just couldn't stand the burning sensation much longer it reminded her from what endymion and any other being has done to her. Endymion made her hate roses. usagi knew that the poison inside of her will try to interfere and it may pit both of them in danger. Shikkonki was a tough demon but usagi had to keep backing away as she yanked and pulled. Narrowing her glowing ice blue eyes. she was using a lot of power to do this. usagi saw that the mist started to take a demonic form as it sunk its sharp teeth into her arms. the poison inside of her reacted instantly. It started to flow though her body faster than before until it rose from her and battle the shikkonki. In side of her own body is a all out chemical warfare. Usagi's glowing ice blue eyes snapped open at the sudden sharp burning pain and she had the feeling of being torn into half. But she was not done with shikkonki. Miaka who felt the pain lessen with each passing moment. She opened her eyes slightly at first the only thing she could see what her mother was trying to pull at thin air. After a few more blinks, red and black shapes appeared to be surrounding her mother. When finally her vision cleared miaka saw two deformed beings one looked like a red one eyed centipede with fish gills while the other looked like a someone that looked like a darker much darker form someone she only was told looks like the wise man with the features of endymion. The two was fighting over her mother's head. Looking at her mother miaka noticed that her mother arms where badly burned from her hands to her shoulders. As she tried to pull the lasts bits of the rest mist from miaka body. Tears welled up in usagi's eyes where still filled with pain. usagi looked at her daughter with a tired smile the demons started to vanish from her sight and went inside of usagi's body.

 **"NOOOOOOOO MAMA!"** Cried Miaka loudly

The others immediately burst into the room at miaka scream and the shield was dropped. Miaka was kneeling next to her bed with a look of horror on her face. While usagi was being supported by the bedpost her neo queen serenity form. she was not going nowhere since she over used her power in her current state she was in. her robe that covered her had its sleeves burned off from her hands up to her shoulders. She was weak and panting hard. Hotohori and tasuki rushed over to their wife while tamaki the twins since they were the only ones there who where her kids rushed over to her. While miaka was in the state of shock what happened with her mother. Sure she never payed attention to what she was taught when she has her royal lessions. Then she would know what her mother had basically done in which was not good in her current state. It was something that came down to the queens where able to do. She just never payed attention to amara and Trista teachings for when she takes her throne as a queen serenity. Her siblings was in shock and fear. But since they would be kings and payed attention to what they would need to know about their powers as a king of the moon. Hotohori and tasuki made her lean on his chest while he inspected her arms. Even though they are diamond and rubius they needed to be there for their queen. It seemed that endymion was still trying to kill off their serenity since he knew that they had the chance they always wanted. Well they were the ones to meant to be with her since the first fall of the silver kingdom in which was endymiion's fought since he played everyone so well.

"What on earth did you do to yourself our serenity?" Asked Hotohori

Amara's eyes widen she knew what she just did. Her kaneko has done something she should of never done in her current state of health. she knew the same exact spell but he was not as powerful as her queen, leader and friend. but in her current health was not a good idea. and now she was probably made herself worst off. Sure she knew that only the queens of the silver kingdom was only was able to do this sort of spell. But she was showed how to do it but she rarely used it. all the scouts rarely used it. basically they forgot they could. it was used for many of death gods and her family along with the scouts to help one now she used it to help her daughter to be better. she was pissed that miaka made her poor mother do this at the point of her illness. But she was not going to yell at her young princess for this one. Even though their kings ordered them to drop the barrier so they could get inside He was not pleased with miaka for the time being. She knew her mother would do anything for her children. and now she was going to suffer more for the sake that she hated miaka for but she should never feel that to any of her young princes and princesses. But right now miaka is being so selfish because of stupid tamahome. But for now they have other matters to get through before she smacked her one young princess in the head. But it seemed that rei got to it before she did. Amara sighed and nodded her thanks for doing that. While their young princess glared at one of her protectors and friends. but he would never voice to like everyone else. she was her yes but miaka makes her mother do the most stupidist thing that could be more worst them to herself. but then again miaka was not going to be never grateful to what she does for her.

"usagi used and absorption spell." Explained amara

Everyone who didn't know what she was talking about looked over at amara who was next to his mate micharu who is sailor neptune. hotohori and tasuki didn't know what she had just said. Even though it was something they should remember since it was what the queen and the princes of the moon was able to do when they take their seat as king or queen. Even though it was one of the memories they didn't even remember. But now they could be re- educated on what they needed to know of what the queens where able to do. Rubius and diamond looked at each other and sighed. Even though they were also known as tasuki or genero in this time. And him as emperor hotohori. so amara knew what she needed to do. Since she figured out their both of her kings didn't remember what the kings and queens was able to do. Even though their queen, leader and friend already knew how to use It before she took her throne as neo queen serenity. It was the power of sailor cosmos that let her use it. but right now it was not the right time to use it since she was not healthy or strong enough. But she never had to be trained to do so. but they even didn't even want to think what in the world she was going to suffer more now. she was stupid to do it in her current state she was in. he shot the darkest look over to his sister in law who should be thanking her mother for the crap she does for her.. she loved her kaneko who was her queen, leader and friend. but she was not going to forgive her young princess on this one. she does this shit since she knew that her mother would always be there to save her sorry excuse of a ass.

"What is a absorption spell?" Asked Nuriko

"It is a rare spell among the powerful lunarian queens. Even though usagi was a rare one when she took her final form as sailor cosmos she learned it through her powers. miaka would known what her mother had done if she payed attention to her royal training. But I understand that your kings would not remember what the spells are since they are finally back to there selves once again. they could use this ability to gain to help those they hold most dear to them. It would also could take illnesses like miaka has out of them. But my young princess you should be grateful to your mother since she took on your pain with her own. And as well that she has done all of the work in which has taken a toll on herself. I am ashamed of you for putting tamahome over your own mother." Explained amara

Micharu rolled her eyes at her mate and wife. she was still that woman who loves stuff like this. But it was true that their young princess. She has been nothing but selfish to her poor mother. She hasn't even taken notice that her mother has been nothing but suffering. She sighed and now she was going to suffer even more for what she had done for her own child. even though somethings she does she questioned. she and all of the others was worried about her queen, leader and friend. Even though she could see their kings in pain for seeing how much usagi is suffering. Even from the gates of hell endymion is still making their lives hell. And most of all to usagi. she wanted their queen, leader and friend to be better. but then again there was a lot of things that are out for her to get well again. but for now she had to go and check on her young princess to make sure she was ok and not freaking out or anything. since she was able to do the spell but not as good as the others though. If only payed attention to those lesson's then she knew what was going on. Sometimes they didn't know what to do with miaka when it came down to how she didn't want to pay attention. She the only one of the young princesses and princes that didn't learn half of her royal training. She just didn't know what to feel when it came down to do this. But her queen, leader and friend is the one who chose to do this for her child. Usagi would do just about anything for her child.

"Miaka are you all right now?" Asked micharu

Miaka looked up at micharu with tears in her eyes she didn't want her mother more hurt than she already to save her life. She owed her more than her life. Even though she knew her mother would wave it away. Because that is who her mother is. She looked to one of the most loyal scouts and didn't know what to think any more. Sure she loved tamahome. But she was doing stupid stuff to make her mother suffer. Sure she was not going to stop. Sure she only felt guilty. She wanted her tamahome back by her side where he should be. Once everything kicked in and she knew that her mother has done way to much for her and she knew that it was never going to end. But she just didn't know what to do for her mother. Her mother just basically did something that she should not of. Well sure it was something her mother was able to do even some of the scouts if they were teached or authorized it from her mother. But this was something their mother was known to do for the ones she loved. If she was able to save them in anyways so be it. but if she lost her she would always blame it on herself, but she would need to find a way to get that mean old scruffy doctor to help them heal from this. there has to be a way to get his attention.

"I don't feel anything anymore. But what about mama?" Asked Miaka

Usagi swallowed down the pain she was feeling. Because she was feeling load and loads of pain it was worst than any pain that she has ever felt before. Sure she has suffer more than anyone she has ever knew. Even when she and pluto sent back to far into the past and had to relived through everything. but it was all endymions fault. But her one daughter and son was there that endymion never knew about. Well was sent away for their protect since he was starting to catch one. Even some of them were sent other time periods. As she raised her head to glaired they best she could at her daughter since she was not going to be hearing none of her daughters bullshit. She did it to help her and she was going to make it known. She didn't do that for her to look at her like that. She did it so she was able to get better not to pity her in some ways. she was not even able to place her glamor back on with how weak she is. and that is saying something that she was not even able to do that. she just didn't want her daughter to feel bad for what she had done. She has done this spell way to many times to count. Even though this time was the worst out of the times she has done it for someone she loved. Even though it was at of her own health. she was not going to let her feel guilty for something she chose to do on her own. she would make her way over there somehow and kick her ass if she had to knock it into her head or just get amara to do it. or mabe rei or minako or makoto to do it. but then again amara has told her daughter what needed to be said. She was ashamed of how she has been acting as well. but she knew there was not much she could do since miaka would not listen.

"What's with that look for daughter of mine? I didn't take that demon from you just to make you worry," growled usagi

usagi smirked at miaka to show her it will be ok. And that nothing would take her down. Even though she had the deep sense of dread that there will be something that will. But then again she just needed to make sure that her children and everyone else not worry about her. She will pull through. She knew her silver crystal was having a hard time when it came down to healing her. Or even fight the poison. Even though nakago might win this round. But she was going to try her best to make sure that he will not win. While her own kids hid their worry but she knew that they were sad. Even her scouts and the others who was here with them. and most of all her two kings. Endymion is still trying to make her life hell from the gates of hell and it seemed never will stop. Miaka siblings sighed and knew that miaka was clueless when it came down to things with their mother. Rei closed her eyes and wondered what in the world are they going to do when it came down to usagi. She felt dread after what their queen had done. It was a feeling she knew that amara and micharu was feeling as well. that was when usagi started to start to shake and go into shock. Kenpachi rushed over and helped hold down usagi with hotohori. Even though he is king diamond and tasuki is king rubius.

"Now what?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki rushed over to help hotohori with their wife. Kenpachi was a major help when it came down to getting her to remain still. they had a steady grip on her to make sure she didn't harm herself while she was going through this suffering. Rei and micharu eye;s went wide from what they were seeing. This was the dread they were feeling. Miaka didn't even know what was going on with her mother. This was something that they were worried about. She was hardly breathing at all now and that worried the both of them and they needed to think of something and fast before something happened to her.. Miss shoka who had been quiet this whole time gasped in horror at what she was seeing and sensing on her. what the hell did this woman do to herself. she just basically condemed her own self to a life that was going to end in death for what she had done.

"There are not two demons inside of her." Said Shoka

usagi continued to writher in pain and agony again the ones who was trying to help her. she had tears streaming down her angelic face to show how much pain she was in. and that she was trying her best to fight what was going on in her own body. Worst that nakago doomed her. But then again there has to be hope. There was just have to be hope. This cant be how it was going to end for them. Tasuki and hotohori was trying their best to calm her down but it seemed to not working to well. while kenpachi was the one who was restraining her. tasuki was trying to help her as well. but they needed to get her to calm down before she harmed herself. they knew she should of never ever done what she had just done. miaka was watching in horror at their mother who was suffering way worst than what she was already. Why does their mother make herself feel this for them it was so cruel and a fate she would never understand.

"What do ya mean two? what are the other two?" Asked Nuriko

"Miss shoka means that other than her beast there are two demons fighting inside of my kaneko basically she is having a all out chemical warfare inside of her body." Hissed amara

"No!" cried Hotohori and tasuki

Hotohori and tasuki was trying to keep their tears back they didn't want to loose her they are not going to just accept that if there was something that she was going to die they refuse to let her die when it came down to what they wanted. They were finally together after all those many years after endymion was finally gone. They should been together since the first fall of the silver kingdom. But it seemed that endymion was still causing them hell and trying to keep them apart from the gates of hell. As if he knew how happy they are finally. Hotohoris violet eyes showing his pain of his and tasuki queen. Tasukis ruby eyes from merging with his past life was showing his pain as well. but if this is what the fates wanted it was cruel if it was. What would happen to crystal Tokyo. they had to make sure she stayed with them. While he ordered his two step sons and step daughters leave he and kenoachi had her gripped firmly. As usagi continued to sob and trash about. Miaka shook her head in disbelief at what her mother had done for her once more. She wanted to cry into her mother's chest. But right now she was in fear of what her mother was going to do. But there was nothing she could think of that she knew of to help her mother.

"There must be something we could do for her." Cried Miaka

Shoka leaned on the wall with horror written all over her face, she didn't even know what to do right now. it is as if something is wrong. None of them are human she figured that out early on. But what and why does it make her feel horror. she never met people like this and this girl just took that demon inside of her. She thought of her as her own daughter but what was she. but this was confusing on why she would do something so stupid as this. but then again these people she wondered if they are even human. and sadly she was not far from the truth that they are not human. and what usagi showed to her was her scout form. So everything was all true about the silver kingdom. There is one of them in her home. But she done even know what to do about that. so that should of took a hint that she was not a human and none of them were. And very old from the look in her eyes. Now that explained why she has children that was around her own age. Even though it was far from her age.

"Even if you killed her now. I cannot revive her. The power of both demons are too strong for me to handle." Said Shoka

Hotohori and tasuki watched helplessly as their wife tried to keep her voice down to a minimum. They are finally back and merged with their past lives. And now once more they would have to worry about losing her once more. It was like even in hell endymion was messing with them. why cant he leave them alone. Hotohori and tasuki held their wife hand gently and kissed it so as not to cause her anymore pain and they let a tear fall silently. They used their lunarian powers so she would be able to calm more and more. While the scouts that was with them was pushing their power within her. Even though they didn't know she was going to go and visit the one princess that has not arrived just yet in her spirit form. Miaka covered her mouth and sobbed into nuriko chest for her mother pain and suffering. She was not able to handle this without her mother. Sure her siblings are ok but she loved her mother and cant lose her. While nuriko held onto her to give her comforted the woman he loved is dying. While szayel held his mate as she sobbed for her mother while szayel cried for his suffering best friend . While the vampires dry sobbed.

"Don't write me off yet. You all know its hard to kill me off. Look at all of the battles we have done and shared together. Have I not died yet. Didn't you say there was another doctor?" Asked usagi

Tasuki didn't face her he didn't want her to see his tears from watching the woman he loved suffer. He sighed and closed his eyes he forgot about all of her and her sailor soldiers has all done and how many evil foe's that they have defeated. Even endymion and galaxia. So they should have faith in their little serenitu. his and hotohori wife is suffering badly and there was nothing they could do. Sure this made them fear so many things. But for right now they should not think such things. Because if they do they would never ever get things. but the man who was the doctor was a major ass and didn't even know what to do to get him to listen to them and to warn him that none of them in their little group or family if you wish to call it that. even though they would never ever think of one thing to let him know that he was not deal with humans. but they never thought about to announce that none of them are even human. this was something that they should of thought about when they were back to the good doctor. while usagi sighed she was not able to feel like this no more this was painful. Plus she has some business in her soul form to solve a issue with her one child who seemed to be doing something she shouldn't be doing. She is so much like her father it was not even funny.

"Yeah. We found him but the guy was a total jerk with a huge dick up his ass." Said Tasuki

"He said he wanted nothing more to do with humans." Said Nuriko

Usagi sighed her they all was not himan. there and the didn't use the fact that they were not even human. And miaka was not even human either she just had a seal on her powers that all and made her appear human. so it seemed that they forgot the simple factor that their not human at all. and that would basically make him do what they want. hell send her father in he would get the job done more than the rest of them. so why the hell did none of them not even announce that they are not even human. that was something that she was confused about when it came down to what they should of said. They all never was really human. Well nuriko is basically reincarnated zoycite so he was never really human either. But that is not the point she was thinking about. That have their own way of getting the information and kinda blew over their heads. When she was not there with them they all would forget everything that they needed to know and to give to a person like the doctor they have been talking about. They already have the way to help them. it was not being human. So they needed to go and fix the screw up that they had done and make it known that none of them are human at all. So that should get them somewhere. Even though he knew more about shoka than any of them.

"Ok now no one didn't think of using the fact that everyone in this group is not human." Said usagi

Hotohori and the others face palmed forgetting all about that. That would of gotten things going more faster. It was something they must of forgotten. Usagi sighed and shook her head. Even amara bowed her head in shame since she forgot as well. but she understood on what and why she forgot and as well as everyone else was worried about both her and miaka. As hotohori and then tasuki kissed her deeply and was about to leave but first he needed to get the crew together for them to go and pleaded for this man help if they had to bring in amara then they will get the man to do what they wanted. so this was the only way they could do something even though he would make some sort of excuse on why he would not help them again. Plus if they had seiya would basically would make things better but he was kinda busy gathering things that they ran out of from the crystal palace and other places that was on the list. But for now they would have to deal with amara she would have to do since she was pure evil when it came down to her over proteciveness when it came down how evil that she is.

"Everyone let's move out and go and get this guy here. And if not we would have to bring in amara." Ordered Hotohori

Everyone followed after him so they could drag him here or at least talk him into coming. Miaka was sick still and he was not going to let that one go as well. you better watch the hell out since he was going to kill the bastard if he didn't even help her out. that is something that they all knew for a fact. While usagi closed her eyes and let her soul disconnect from her body and left to the crystal palace and pin pointed where her one child is. She sighed and knew that this was not going to be fun. Christine was the child that she knew was about the same way as her half sister. But she is Edwards twin and he wanted her to come and join them all. But then again it should be that way. All the family should be here. Miaka didn't even know what her mother was doing but she was going to take a nap so she would be more helpful when it came down to what will be coming next. Usagi finally did what she needed to. As her soul went through the double gates to take her were she needed to be. in her cosmos form even though this would make her lose much more energy. But she was the only one who was going to do this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on coney island_

Erik was holding his beloved Christine in his arms he was not able to let her go. She was dead and didn't know how he was going to live with out her. While their son cried his eyes out on her stomach even thought it was not the spot where it was bleeding. While raoul looks like he was going to lose everything that was in his stomach. While madam giry came back and looked at the woman who is still a child not many people knew. But a teenager more than anything. if only her mother would be here. She would be able to fix this. She sighed she was not sure what to do here. She should not even get involved. That was when the time gates appeared and there in all of her glory was Christine real mother there in her cosmos form Raoul and erik looked up to see the goddess that was standing there. But she also looked sick. But she looked powerful in her own right. The woman snapped her fingers as the double doors closed behind her. As she ran her fingers through her silver hair and knew she was on limited time and needed to get what she needed to do and get it done fast. As she opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She made her way over to the woman who is really one of her loyal friends who was ordered to watch over her daughter. Catzi eyes went while as her queen leader and friend was standing there before her. She had a child in the time she was doing this for the young princess and was not able to tell her what she really is.

"hello my old friend. You have done well with you task. Oh how I have missed you. We must catch up when you come where I really am at. But I am on limited time to be here." Said usagi

"oh no someone else got a hold of endymions poison. You know he came looking for her and knew she was his daughter. But I sent him back along with pluto. Then we did a mind meld on who witnessed to what had happened." Said madam giry

Usagi nodded her head as she made her way over to her child. She happened to be rini's twin sister and had to be hidden and slightly memory spell so she didn't remember who her father was and what had happened to her when he found out. He nearly attacked her and nearly raped her. But in the end she came in and took what happened. But pluto put her here with catzi and made sure catzi told her when the time was right. But it seemed she had to do so. While she eyed the man who was holding her. He was her soul mate. Not the man who thinked he was. But he was far from it. he was going to be punished for the crimes on what he had done to her child. Raoul eyed the woman who was know placing a kind hand on the freak to let him know it was going to be ok. While she laid his wife head in her lap. As she placed her hand on her forehead as a crescent moon on her forehead as if she did something. Erik watched the woman who showed so much comfort to him. she was a goddess in her own right even though he was not even sure how close he was. But he watched her and the golden moon showed on his Cristine forehead. The woman sighed as if this was causing her great pain to be here. While her eye twitched in annoyance when she seen Cristine not waking up. As madam giry yanked him away from his beloved as if this was not the time to be near his beloved. It seemed that the goddess knew giry well. as the woman took a deep breath as if she was going to yell at crhistine.

 **"GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL AND STOP PLAYING DEAD! YOU'RE A PRINCESS SO STOP ACTING LIKE SOMEONE WHO IS NOT ONE!"** yelled usagi

 **"OH SHIT MAMA IS THAT YOU! I WASN'T PLAYING DEAD!"** cried Christine

Usagi narrowed her blue eyes and showed that she was not impressed with her child one bit. She was like miaka her half sister in so many ways. She sighed and knew that this was something she needed to make sure she knew she was not pleased with her daughter. Erik and Raoul hid behind madam giry even meg hid with them. they never ever wish to be on this woman bad side when it came down to her anger. Madam giry sighed it needed to be done. Christine was in need of her mother yelling at her. But for now she was not going to say anything. as usagi pulled her up by her ear and slapped her hard. It was needed. While she knew that the three behind her should be afraid. Even in her current condition she was still powerful. But Christine finally got the point. As usagi sighed and turned to her and nodded her head. As she looked at the three behind her. She sighed and waved for the three to come out. And looked at the boy before her. She sighed her second grandchild. But he was going to be powerful one his grandfather gets his hands on him. they have a time chamber and could stand in there as long as they wanted and don't age she fixed that issue.

"where are my manners. I and usagi brief's. but I am known as sailor cosmos and neo queen is my daughter. But I don't have much time to be here im in my soul form so I was able to get this done and over with. Raoul you have done a crime and will pay for it. you don't think I know what you have done do my child. And you will pay for it. and for you erik known as the phantom of the opera don't get to bad of a punishment. You only get punished for leaving and not following your heart that you knew was your soul mate and left her to be with that pig over there who abused her and my grandson. But now is the time to fix it. but I must go for now the pain I am feeling right now is not good. Catzi you and your daughter and the rest of you go back to the crystal palace there you will be filled in on everything. ann and alan is there watching over everything. and as well diamond and rubius has been found and taken their rightful place as the earth and the moon kings. But your right catzi the poison is endymions but this time is much more altered that the last time. I will see you all soon." Spoke usagi

Christine sighed and knew when her mother sees her in person not her soul form she was going to rip into her. And as well she was going to be spending a lot of time with her grandparents. That meant all of them even the blood related ones and the blood adopted ones. Erik looked over to the woman who was his friend for so long she pulled a key out and smiled as if she was happy she was returning to the place were she called home. It seemed the stories was all true about the lunarians. But there was so much to think about on what he was told. He was the man who was meant to be with Christine all along. He was her soul mate. And sadly he does not feel bad for Raoul. He thinked that he should get what he deserved. He sighed as he saw his old friend opened the doors to go to where they were told to go to. But for now he was going to follow. While he waved his three main men to follow him. he wanted them to come along as well. as they all entered the gates and only ended up in the most beautiful palace that he has ever seen. It was made out of crystal. But giry waved for them to follow her so they could learn what and where they could go next. He took note Christine is not doing well with the news on how her mother is right now. in which he could feel her pain and sadness. But everything was just so confusing. But he knew it would all make sense sooner or later. Raoul gulped and now knew he pissed off the most powerful person know to man king. He knew of the lunarians. And the serenity line is known to be most powerful of them all. And it so happened his soon to be ex wife was a princess of that line in hiding from her birth father. He didn't know the story behind that. But he had a feeling it was going to be a long one. While gangle sqelsh and flek was in shock on where they were at. Now it was going to be their home. But they followed to make sure they stayed with the group. As they entered the throne room and was lead to the meeting room so they could get all the information that was needed and where they were needing to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome waited until night to escape to go and hunt down usagi and miaka to get to them in time to get them some form of help. He didn't know if he would be able to get usagi the help because he didn't know much about the poison that endymion made and was altered. he had this sinking feeling that usagi had gotten worst and that is making him worry about the little spit fire he was obsessed with. He was running through the halls of the palace to try and find to escape. he has to go and help in some way other than here being someone bitch and that is something he rather do than being here. He hoped she would hold on until he got there. He would hunt her down in the soul society for not waiting for him before she kicked the bucket. And he had a feeling she has done more for his soul mate her daughter. It was something that the mother in her does for her children.

* * *

 _"If I can just get to the both of them. I know there must be some way to save the both of them." T_ hought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome determined to get to usagi and miaka. But he didn't know what to think when he felt the power surge through him as if the second earth and moon king has been found. And as well that he had a feeling usagi has done two things to be stupid to make her even more worst off than she was already. Tamahome sighed and didn't need to be thinking those things right now since it was making him think the worst so he started to run faster well as fast as his legs could go. Until his luck ran out and it seemed that he was followed by yui why couldn't she just look the other way and leave things the hell alone and let him do what he needed to do and would come back and then she and assface could to what they wanted to do to him. maybe usagi and miaka and alice and Trista and the others was correct on what they said about her. but then again he never really listen sometimes and sometimes he really should listen to others when they warn him on something. And it seemed they all knew something more than they knew when it came down to how yui worked. And he wanted to know what they all knew what they knew. But for now he was trying to get the hell out of here to get to them. He needed to be by their side they need him in all of this.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome skidded to a stop only to think not so kind thoughts about yui. In which he didn't want to deal with right now. and sad enough he wished she would leave him the hell alone. He was only doing what he was doing because he felt sorry for her. And as well she was miaka friend. And maybe something like a child to usagi. He sighed and knew he needed to stop and talk to her so he was able to leave as soon as he was able to do so. Tamahome sighed and grumbled to himself about annoying people who was stopping him from doing what he needed to do. As he turned to the source of the voice in annoyance. Yui stood behind a pillar with a pleading look on her face as if she knew what he was planning to do. this is when he needed one of those invisabliity cloaks. or the spell that they all know how to be invisible. but then again like always he didn't listen when he was being trained. Oh why didn't she just fuck off and get the point he needed to leave. He was needed somewhere else and needed to be with people who needed him right now. and yui was not making things easy for him. and she knew that and maybe got nakago to follow her. Knowing that fucker when it came down to him.

"Are you trying to leave here and go back to Miaka?" Asked Yui

Tamahome clinched his fists in anger and almost scared her from the show of his anger. It was like she held some sort of grudge against miaka or something. But he was hoping he was wrong on what he was thinking. It was like she would never ever let him go for some reason. But then again there was not much he was able to do right now. even though the girl is not right. She molested him to many times since he has been here. Even though he didn't complain one bit over what she had done to him. But he didn't care right now since he wanted nothing more than to go to usagi and miaka. he wouldn't hit a female but he would hit her to just get away to miaka and usagi. But he was close to hitting yui it was something that needed to be done. She needed some sense knocked into her. Even though he knew that usagi was the right person to do so. he needed to go to them and help in anyway he could. this is his life they are screwing with and he was finished with them doing so. But it seemed that yui was trying to stop him. and that is not helping him any. And he needed to make sure she understood why he needed to leave. He needed to be with them. This was something that came down to the fact that she was going to try everything to get him to not leave her. And stay her as if this was some where she thinked he should be and make it his home.

"I just can't remain here and do nothing about it! They are in terrible pain and need help! I'll come back soon I promise on that! Please let me go!" Pleaded Tamahome

 **"NO I WONT LET YOU!"** Cried Yui

Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself and grabbed his arm to make him understand that this was a huge mistake that he was doing. Even though his mind was only on usagi and miaka. And getting to them is the best thing to do. if she was a dude he would have slapped her. Even though she sure needed to be slapped for the fact she needed some sense knocked into her. And he knew that usagi would be the one to do so. Since the girl thinked of her as the mother that she didn't have. And he had some feeling that is one of the many things that yui is jealous about when it came down to miaka and her siblings. He sighed he didn't even know what sort of mess he was in right now. but it seemed he was not able to go against his code. If nakago catch him leaving kami only knows what he would do to him. he shivered from that thought on how that man thought something he so not wish to find out either. he knew usagi had gotten far worst than what she was when he last saw her. There was something in him that could feel usagi is worst off now. it was something like the scouts could feel and now he was able to feel it. it was making him want to go to her and be there for her and miaka, He could feel it in him that she is almost close to death, and it was scarring him to no ends when it came down to the fact that she was going to die with out him there. And it was ripping his heart out. He can't not be there. it would kill him if she had died and he was not there to be by her side like he should be right now.

"Your my hostage. Who knows what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Cried Yui

"Let me go Yui!" Ordered Tamahome

Even if she had let him go it would not end well for him either way. It was like as if she was stalling for nakago to come and do her bidding and punish him for what he was trying to do. And he don't even know what sort of punishment the filthy bastard would give him. He wouldn't of gotten to far as a whip appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around his leg causing tamahome to fall on the ground face planting it. and out of all people tamahome knew who that blasted weapon belonged to. why didn't he forced usagi sword spirit to come with me. or one of them that is since she had two of them. he knew for a fact that one of them would have protected him if they are ordered to do so. plus he knew they wanted to kill nakago. But they knew that they could not be able to do so at this time since it was not the right time to do so. It would mess up time and that is something to be a pain in the ass to fix. Well that was what he was told. he would of been a mega help like gating or using other form of travel. but nope he was to stupid to think about it. But now he was stuck here and not sure what was going on with the two he loved most in the world. Why couldn't he just leave him be and let him go. This was not right. And it seemed that yui wanted him to remain here as well what the fuck was going on. Why didn't she just understand why he needed to go. He needed to go to usagi and miaka, he felt rei trying to contact him with the flames of mars. But he knew she would understand it would be a pain in the ass to get him out of kuto. But he was trying his best to do so.

"Ah! Tamahome!" Cried Yui

Yui was about to go over and help tamahome but when she looked over her shoulder she saw nakago standing there holding the handle to his whip looking smug as if he knew that he was going to do this. And she knew he was going to punish tamagome for even trying to leave. She sighed and knew that she would never ever get nakago to let him go on this one with a warning. She knew nakago would never ever do that. Well even if she ordered it to do so. She don't even know it was not even tamahome had a sick feeling that the punishment with nakago was not going to be less than plesant. well that is what he thinks how that man thinks. but then again there was something he probably jinxed himself. And now tamahome was going to suffer under nakago. And she didn't even know what that is when nakago thinked of the way of punishment. Yui was hoping he didn't pull something like this. But it seemed he was going to have the balls to do something like this and now he was going to get something to show him that it was not the correct way to go about this.

"I thought that he might try something like this." Said Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Nakago only smirked knowing what to do with someone like this he was going to make his think again about escaping. While yui had a look of fear in her eyes as if she knew what he was about to do to tamahome. and he needed to get laid so the punishment will be something he was going to enjoy way to much so he better be ready for him to tap that ass of his. Oh he needed a nice release and not by his hand. He was going to use tamahome and make him suffer for the bullshit he has just pulled. He was shocked he didn't out that he was the one who poisoned usagi to yui. In which saved him with many less headaches hearing her cry and bitch at him since it was something she seemed to enjoy to do since she finally became the priestess of seiryuu. But it seemed that he was supposed to deal with it. plus he would get what he wanted out of all of this in the end. But then again he was a smart man to a point. So he was able to do what he wanted when she finally summons the beast god. She just didn't know what is going to be in store for her once she get those three wishes. But he was going to make him suffer for this one while yui was going to see what happened to little bitch's like this try to pull something like this. She was so soft on him and it seemed he was going to have to teach the little bitch a lesson.

"It seemed you didn't intend to keep your pledge when you offered yourself as a security deposit. So I'll have to make sure you understand what It means to be a hostage. Bring him to the chamber." Ordered Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and growled since he was not able to do what he wanted to do and go to miaka and usagi. He sighed and knew he should not let rei know what was about to happen to him it would make things way worst for miaka and usagi. not even sure what nakago had in mind. But he has a bad feeling that it was not going to be pleasant to what he had in mind. And he even didn't know he was about to lose his ass cherry. While tamahome was dragged off to a dark part of the palace not sure what his fate was going to be now for what he just pulled. and it seemed the bastard must have plotted this all out. how stupid was he to even believe the body glittered jack ass would be nice to hand information over. nakago only smirked darkly as he watched them drag his bitch off to where he was going to give his punishment. has he cackled darkly mentally while yui was feeling bad for tamahome. While tamahome will be the one with a front row seat when it came down to the fact that usagi was going to murder him when she was able to do so. But that is only if she survived the pain she was in all because of this sick freak who couldn't get over the fact he was not going to have her and has to pull shit like this to get what he wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and the others_

Myojuan turned to see everyone was back to see him but there was a few of them missing. But he took note that there was others with them. how odd how they could change up so quickly. He sighed and wondered what they were going to say to him this time. But he did take note they all do look rather unearthly as if they were not human. If that was so then he would have to help them because he would be sold on his words the last time they were here. Well not the newer ones. While one of them looked as if they were trying to read him in some way. He was still trying to figure out what they were since he had this feeling that they were not human. they had to calm amara and rei and makoto enough before they came here so they didn't even think about causing mass murder the doctor. As well not to insult him because of the smell. The three scouts took a good while to stop the ranting and raving. But now here they are. And they are going to have to do what they have to do they all sat and talked about it. Even if it meant to kill their pride to get him to do what they wanted him to do. myojuan looked over to the group it seemed there was another one with them this time.

"I see your back but some of your group is not with you?" Asked Myojuan

Hotohori and tasuki wanted to shake the man but that wouldn't do them any good. Even though they are kings of the earth and the moon. Well and as well one emperor and the second emperor. As well known as diamond and rubius. But knowing the three hot headed and overly protective scouts that was with them would make matters worst as well. even though it would have been worst of the other overly protective star lights was with them. or the others as well who are also overly protective as well. It took everything in their power to not simply drag him from his house to the city with them that what the three scouts was thinking they would do. Well other than in rei case she would make him run around with mars fire chasing him. or in makoto case have her thunder chase after him. or pull the emperor on star wars to make him suffer that way to make him see the way they thing and make him stop acting like a bitch. While amara was thinking about shoving the space sword blaster up his ass to make him see it her way. but this was the only way they might end up getting his help. but then again the three hot headed overly protective scouts don't flip off before they could do anything that is. But they all have the spell on their noses to keep the smell way from them. It was something they had to do to get them through this little visit. But they just hoped he would do what they wanted him to do. Because they didn't think amara or rei would be the only ones who was going to be killing this man. Well makoto likes to play emperor from star wars with her lighting somethings when it came down to stuff like this. But then again right now they were trying to do the right thing and see if they would get his help.

"Please return to the city with us." Said Hotohori

Myojuan turned away from them he thought he made his point clear that he didn't want nothing to do with no one not even the humans. He wanted to remain alone and that's the way he wanted to remain. After he lost the woman he loved and wanted to marry. The only woman he ever would love in his life time. He never forgiven himself for not getting there in time to save her. The power he had was born with was not even helpful for the love of his life. And he made himself this way to repent for all he had done and that he was not quicker to get to her and be by her side. Even though he had no clue that she is the being that has been doing this through the village. but he was not even able to not even clear that for a fact that they are indeed non human. but the one thing he had the feeling that most of them would be able to kill him with out even trying. he shook his head mentally to make this go away faster. But why would they come to him. either way he was not going to do nothing for them. He just wanted to be left alone and be alone with his cat. His cat is all he needed and that is everything he needed now. Not after the love of his life he lost. He was not going to deal with no one else in his life.

"I told you that I don't want anything to do with." Said Myojuan

"Well before you say what you were going to say. The rest of us are well rather unique let's just put it that way. we are not humans and never have been. well some of us was once. but it's hard to explain.." Said minako

Myojuan wondered what they how they are human at one moment and then change into something else. but what else could there be its been a while since he studied what a non human is. so what else is it they are going to use against him to get him to do what they wanted. even though he would have to think of something else for a excuse. But this was not the time to think on that he wanted to hear what the other reasoning they had to seek him out again. But he didn't care either way even though he didn't know how deadly these beings are before him. but he just could care less when it came down to what he wanted anymore. Maybe death would not be such a bad thing then he would be with the woman he loved. He sighed and didn't even know what in the world he was going to do when he found out what and who they really are. But he could tell he pissed them off as well. but then again there was not much he could do right now. it was just hard for him to move on from what happened to bring him this way. He sighed he really did wish to help. But the past always was there to remind him of the fuck up he had done and was not quick enough. Sure the lives that would die this night would be more. But it seemed he could bring his heart to care.

"Miaka the girl that we brought to you earlier today had already been healed." Said Hotohori

Myojuan was not expecting that one to. So how in the name of suzaku balls did they accomplish the cure of this female. While they all looked at them with some kind of hope in their eyes as if they think he would help. or should they sick amara, rei and makoto who only glared at him and beat his ass until they do what they wanted him to do. Well in makoto place she puts the robe on and plays emperor of star wars who shoots lightning out of her fingers. It was something she seemed to do when it came down to people like this. Or people she wanted to get information from. Or monsters or anything else. it was a hard choice to make since they knew the king would let the three scouts who wish to do what they wanted to do but they would do more than beat his ass for not agreeing to help their queen,leader and friend and most of all one of their young princesses. they was not going take this but they were not going kill their pride and lower themselves for them.

"What did you say?" Asked Myojuan

"We said that she had been healed. But at a terrible price. One of our group members usagi who happens to be the girls mother. She had absorbed the disease into her own body." Hissed amara

"My mama and sister is sick and she needs your help! Please me and my siblings beg of," cried Tamaki

Myojuan looked at the boy he had odd coloring eyes but he could see the love he had for his mother. Or wondered if the man with pure silver hair that looks like the moon light and showed the black moon on his forehead with the golden one. The bright red one who had the same symbles with ruby eyes. But the one with the silver hair had the same color eyes as the young boy before him. He noticed that his non human features as well as the rest of them showed them to him, he was a beautiful boy. and the man who wrapped his arms around the shaking boys form must be something to the boy but the man was massive he would have to say that. he looked like a non human as well. he didn't know what to do he never was met with this type of thing before. but what are they he knew there was more than one type of a non human out there so what are they and why is the feeling that there is impending death in the room. Kenpachi sighed he was very protective over tamaki and draco. Well all of their siblings he was overly protective over.

"Look we're getting off track here! We have no more time to fart around! While where talkin and kissing ass for our wife and queen is suffering with every passing second." Hissed Tasuki

Hotohori stepped forward and fell on all fours he maybe royalty as well tasuki. But he was going to try this even it meant to lower himself. While the scouts all looked like they were going to faint to see their kings do what they were doing. Sure they would do just about anything to ger their queen better. So maybe they should follow as well. Hotohori wanted to do about anything for his and tasuki wife to be well again for them to be happy once again with out sickness and so one and so forth. they would not even lose her again they are not even accepting that fact. while the scouts and the others knew this was beneath themm as well. but they would do anything when it came down to their queen, leader and friend and as well their young princes and princesses. they would do anything for them.

"I beg of you. Please help mine and tasuki wife." Pleaded Hotohori.

Everyone followed what he was doing even amara as well, they wanted the best for her little kaneko. her little usako. she has been a blessing to them. ever since the first fall of the silver kingdom. She and her heirs meant everything to them. most of all the two kings who they have waited for so long to have to rule next to usagi. Even though they waited for so long since they never took notice since they were spelled by endymion but they broken the spell once the silver crystal touched their minds. Then they realized that diamond and rubius was her soul mates and the true kings of the silver kingdom. And she was their shining light. They didn't want to loose her well they didn't want loose miaka either they were both special to them all. Amara,rei and makoto swallowed their pride and went down on all fours they only do this for their kings and queen. and as well the young princes and princesses the heirs of the queen and kings. Well how usagi became queen and what she had to do to become queen. he needed to make sure that he understands the feeling that they all feel for the ones they love the most in the world. hell even kenpachi was doing it as well. He was doing this for usako and miaka. They are not going to die. And this fool better be happy they are even doing this on his nasty ass floor they are going to have to burn their skin off after this.

"I'm beggin' ya too she is my wife as well," pleaded Tasuki

"Not even miss Shoka's way can release usagi-." Pleaded ami

Myojuan looked at them all he didn't think he was hearing this correctly he was wondering if he was hearing the name right. This cant be right his beloved is dead and gone and was all his fault. She can't be alive he saw her die before him own eyes. This just cant be. His bandaged hand twitched as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in shock. he just cant believe the name they had just said. there was no way that she was still alive because she died before he could have gotten to her. This was something that they could be fucking with his with. This was not correct because he saw the body. How could she be here. While everyone was wondering what the hell gotten into this man. It was like the name was connected to him somehow. While everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. It was like the name they said was a shocker to him. as if this person meant the world to them. mianko arched a brow and didn't know what to think of this one. It seemed he loved shoka and felt something that was his fault. This was something she needed to look into. But for now she needed to get this guy to understand what and why they needed his help. She felt the power in him but she didn't know what it was just yet. But for now they would have to see how he was going to react to what they had said.

"What? Did you just say shoka? It just cant be?" Said Myojuan

Everyone was confused at the shock on that mans face, mars narrowed her eyes and wondered what was going on. She was trying to read into what was going on when it came down to what and why he acted the way he had. She looked over to minako and arched a brow. She only shook her head and couldn't get a reading on him. as well as the others. They didn't know what and why his power was blocking them to read what was going on. why is it he went all in shock when they mention shoka face, amara and micharu was wondering what the hell was going on they had a feeling that the bitch was dead or something like that. hell even amara and micharu and kenpachi looked shocked from what he was hearing at this point in time. and not much really shocked that man. and that is something you are able to brag about then you have those bragging rights to do so. So what in the world did this woman name mean to him. as if she was someone who he loved once or something like that. But for now they didn't even know what the hell was going on with the man who is their only hope at this point in time.

"Well yeah. usagi and miaka are both at miss shoka home right now." Said Nuriko

Tama the cat was sleeping peacefully on the table when myojuan thundering voice startled the poor animal awake and maybe took some of his 9 lives off his life. While luna and artimis tilted their heads to the side and wondered what and why would this man who seemed to didn't want nothing of the outside world. They sensed the powers that he has. But they didn't even know what kind or whatever power he has. They could tell he was lunarian as well. but he seemed to not even know that he was. He felt like one of the solders of the silver kingdom. If so like tamahome and a few others they found they would be useful when this is all over. While everyone was all wide eyed at what he was acting that way. it seemed the name they announce was something he was least expecting. So this was something that they didn't know what in the world is going on with this. But for now they are going to have to see what the hell is wrong with him. and why he had a change of what he was feeling when they mention's the woman name who they are basically staying with at this point in time since she is the only one who knew what to do and help them out with their loved ones.

 **"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Yelled Myojuan

All of them were still trying to figure out why he was taking this shoka thing was affecting him so badly. Hell they didn't even know that they even know each other. But then again she did take off when miaka was fighting over the fish with this guy. So that kinda should have been something they should of looked into when they took notice to that. but If only one of them could get into his mind but they would not do that. Plus amara wished Trista was here so she would be able to tell them what she knew of this man's past. Rei and minako was still confused at why that name made him act the way he did, unless she was someone who was close to him and died. amara and micharu had this feeling there was more to the story that came to this man than meets their eye. so this was something they would love to have amara to have Trista here and see if she was able to tell them something out for them on what the big scruffy man knew about what was going on and who was shoka in the first place.

"Shoka…shoka had the disease a year ago… and she died!" Cried Myojuan

Everyone gasped even minako and rei gasped from what was said they were right there was something off about the woman. Rei was getting bad vibes since they came into contact with the woman. But she was not going to say anything since she could have been wrong with what she thought. Even kenpachi was weirded out as if he was not seeing something normal with her soul. And now they needed to know more information before they go on before they go and beat them a bitch. While they should of looked into this more when they were getting bad vibes and strange feelings when they were around her. Plus the sudden sickness to their young princess was something that should of took notice in. and as well when she took off when she saw this guy wrestle with miaka over a dammed fish. But it seemed something happened between the two. As if he was regretting something. Or something had happened. There was just to much they didn't even know what happened between them. but for now they needed to make sure they found out as much information they could get from this scruffy man. It seemed he must of took note that they were reading him as he glared down as them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house_

The night winds swept a crossed the city of choko as the darkness seemed to encompass everything in the vicinity as if it was a ghost town full of sick and dying people. usagi still sleeping lightly she could feel the chemical warfare with the poison with the shikkonki. And as well as the power she had used to send her soul form to get Christine and catzi to come here. Even though she has another grandson. Since emma gave her already a grandson as well. but for now she needed to build her power back up. But she knew she screwed up and she was getting worst and worst. But it was not going to stop her. Since she was never one to give up with a fight or protecting someone. But she felt that both of them were of equal power. It seemed that they were conversation with each other kinda odd to her. But it was just something she though of. Miaka was nibbling on her nails with worry. She was hoping they find that doctor again because she was staring to worry about her mother. She was not doing to well. she knew that her mother sent her soul form to gather Edwards twin. Even though there was more to why she was the one who went to see that sibling of hers. Even though Edward was smart and likes to call himself the riddler. She hears her cry out in pain and trying to hide it. And it was nagging at her and wanting to cry from her mothers pain and suffering and wanting her mommy to get better soon.

* * *

 _"I wonder whats taking them so long."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Unknown to them a certain someone crept behind them with a dagger in her hand, she was going to end both of their lives since no one had the guts to do it themselves so she will do the job herself. she needed to have them to die to finish that is needed to be done. plus the one who is pushing out so much power that would help her in the long run if it was what she thought it would be. she would not have to do this no more. Miaka sighed and laid down and took a nap to see if it would pass the time. She needed to wait for them to come back. And her mother is hanging on like she promised she was going to keep watch to her mother and make sure she was going to be ok until everyone gets back from what they are doing. So it was a good sign nothing was exploding so her grandpa didn't blow up no one or kill anyone just yet.

* * *

 _"What lovely girls… even in their state their life force is strong and vital… especially this usagi her strength would be of great use. Oh and whats this? Something else she possesses and immense amount of power."_ Thought Shoka

* * *

Shoka eyes darted over to usagi chest where she sensed the silver crystal that rested in the locket that she used to transform into sailor cosmos. the silver crystal that is all powerful and able to destroy the entire universe if it ended in the wrong hands. Opening her mouth in anticipation she removed the dagger from its sheath and first prepared to strike miaka. the she would kill usagi after then snag the silver crystal and use it for her own personal gain like every other evil bastard. She knew there was something that was off about the locket on her check and knew it was powerful and she was able to sense it inside of the locket there. She didn't even know what the locket does. Or she would not be able to get the crystal that layed inside of the locket. Since it would protect its master and would not even be taken from its master. Well even though rini did when it came down to her being black lady. But that didn't last long since they saved her from that. But she knew it was something that would make her strong and powerful when it came down to the crystal she would eat. Hell if she had to eat the locket then she would eat that as well.

* * *

 _"First things first. I shall deal with the other one first."_ Thought Shoka

* * *

Shoka smirked darkly as she licked her lips for what she planned to do. She was ready to eat the souls of both of these girls and take the powerful object to make it her own if she would be able succeed in killing them. and most of all gain power in all the known universe well she didn't even know that at this time until she was able to absorb into her very being. but she would gain the powers of the one who is the most powerful and all she knew as well. so that is a plus as well when it came down to what was going through her mind. She hoped those fools stay away long enough to let her do what she wanted. She was going to have the powers of this woman. And she was going to get them one way or another. Even though she didn't even know that she would not even able to get what she wanted. The silver crystal even in its weakened state from helpings it master to remain alive. But it seemed that it would reject her from even taking her locked from its master. She would learn quickly enough to show that she was going to lose and will not win. Even in usagi state she was in she would still be able to fight since she was the known strongest sailor scout alive. And as well the strongest queen of the silver kingdom. In which something else shoka didn't even know about. Most of all that usagi is not one to give up with out a fight. She would die fighting. That is the way she would rather have it. everyone else knew that about her. Even though they wish that she was slow down when she was in her state like this or sick.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Myojuan house_

Myojuan was explaining what he knew about shoka to the shocked people in the room. Even though they had a feeling there was way more to the story. But still kinda shocked them as well. but why in the world would be shut himself away so he by himself. Well with a cat for some company. They were more or less more shocked from what they were hearing from the good doctor about shoka. and what he used to be and when she had died as well. to warn them that was not the woman who they thought it was inside with the two females in a house that was not even there. And this was not going to be a good thing by the sounds of what he was telling them but how the hell was she even here with out the soul society knowing about it. as the scouts transformed since they had a feeling there will be a fight that was about to happen. They would make sure they would beat whatever this is. This was a law that she basically broken to the society. But for now they are going to have to hear this man out and see what she died of and what she was doing back if she was not back for a reason..

"You mean to say that shoka is dead? That she died a year ago of the Shikkonki?'' Asked Amara

Hotohori rose from his spot and rushed out of the house he needed to get back to his and tasuki serenity to make sure she was ok. While his eyes glowed violate to show his power as a king. Even tasuki's eyes was glowing as well to show his anger. As the scouts in scout form was not happy about hearing what happened. But it seemed kenpachi was not going to tell anyone about this. Since he knew there was a hidden meaning to this. Tamaki and maka fallowed after him. They didn't want to hear no more of this so they could go and help usagi before it was to late. plus if they get ahold of the silver crystal they are all fucked. plus they knew for a fact that the crystal might end up going inside of usagi when danger seem to happen. so they just hope it will do that before the monster gets ahold of it. And then they are going to be doomed if they get both the silver crystal and her as well. She would gain her powers and they would all be dooemed. But then again it was something that came down to what the past history showed when it came down to the silver crystal. But it seemed that when it came down to usagi silver crystal it rejected whoever is evil or enters her body when it came down to what the silver crystal does. Diamond and rubius remember what nearly happened when black lady nearly put two silver crystals together. But in the end it worked out. But bot of them was killed by the wiseman in the end. But now they needed to save their serenity before it was to late..

"I was her doctor back then." Said Myojuan

"So if this is all true in all. Who is the Shoka bitch back at the house with the usagi and miaka?" Asked rei

Nuriko eyes went wide in shock after hearing what this man had to say. Even though he knew that that there was more to this than he was saying. But he did give them this information so they were not going to dig anywhere further since he would go back being what he used to be and they really needed his help for them to get miaka and usagi back to what they were. Well with usagi she would be free of the poison that nakago altered from the one that endymion used on usagi. He just figured it out that shoka was going to kill miaka and usagi and the bad thing is that the silver crystal. usagi what happens if someone who didn't know how to control the most powerful crystal in the known universe.. And if shoka is what this guy was saying and get her hands on the silver crystal then they were doomed, they just hoped the crystal would not remain in her transformation locket. But if he remembered that it would reject anything that has evil in its heart. but if she even thinked about doing the other thing she would have her powers as well. along with what usagi knew about what she now has as her soul. But the fact that shoka pulled something like this is a high crime in the soul society and it not a good thing. But they didn't know how to go about this when it came down to the fact that they are not sure what she did.

"Oh no. we need to go." Said Nuriko

Not wasting no more time they all left from the house as well, even though the man who stood there shocked from what he has just seen. He just watched some of them transformed and it was kinda sexy and as well interesting. But why in the world he could not remember the story he used to read as a child. And his mother used to read to him as a child as well. it was not coming to his mind right now. maybe it might come to him later. But myojuan to think about himself. It seemed that he was going to have to see this for himself to see if shoka was really the same one. they needed to go and save the ones they loved most from a possible zombie bitch who was trying to eat them for some odd reason. myojuan was there frozen in shock at all he had heard. If it was true he needed to and see. What in the world is shoka doing if it was her. But why would these people lie about something like this . and they barely even know him. but then again there was much to do. He needed to see this for himself. And see if it was all true. Because it would pretty much mean she would be the reason why this shit was going on in the first place..

 _"Shoka it can't be."_ Thought Myojuan

Myojuan left to go and pretend to go and prepare himself since he kinda needed to bath and clean up and wash himself and give himself a good shave. It was something he has not done in a very long time. Lucky the cat seemed to not complain. But it seemed that the two cats that could talk somehow knew his cat. Then the crescent moon showed on tama forehead. But it seemed there things that was shocking to him. but it seemed his cat was one of the cats from the moon kingdom. And his real name was tama. So he kinda got the name correctly. he was going to find out for himself to see if it was shoka to go and see if she was his shoka the one that he loved dearly and the reason why he came here to be alone. but if it was her he might be able to save her and regain his own peace of mind that he lost at the point when he knew he didn't save her so long ago. this was his time to be able to gain some sort of peace in his pained soul. He was going to go and see if it was her. And then see if he was able to stop her from doing something. He didn't know what the risk of her eating the one woman but he had a very bad feeling it would mean they would be all screwed. But then again he needed to find out more on what the hell was going on. And why would shoka be doing something like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka home._

Shoka plunged her dagger in an attempt to stab miaka from the back. But the tip went through the bed barely missing usagi was resting peacefully as possible,. Miaka got up unaware of the situation and mumbled to herself as she laid next to her mother to get her comfort and make sure she was ok still and alive. When she felt her breathing she let out sighed not feeling so alone now that she was next to her mother and knowing she was still alive.. while shoka grumbled something that was insulting about the girl who she is trying to kill. and wondered if she was awake and messing with her undead mind. that was going to piss off her demon inside of her to even think that she was doing that..

"Hurry up guy's." Mumbled Miaka

Shoka tried again and swung her dagger in a horizontal manner. Miaka only crouched while holding her stomach as if she was hungry. She was after all the king of the sayiens granddaughter so yeah why would she not be hungry. And as well one of the children of neo queen serenity who happened to be sailor cosmos. But for now she was going to think of what she wanted to eat. In which was making things more worst from her. While miaka let go of shoka arms thinking it was something that she was able to eat then gagged from the foul taste she she grumbled something and snuggled to her mother. Shoka wondered how the hell was she this girl daughter she was nothing like her. And it seemed that she was not going to be nothing like her by the way she looked at it. The girl was stupid and had no brain and she didn't care for her own mother to even show some form of remorse on what her own mother did for her. So this was pretty much a hey I'm making things better for you by killing and eating your daughter and make the world a better place type of thing.

"I'm soooooo hungry! All this worry is making me hungry!" Cried Miaka

Shoka tried again and again but miaka kept dodging every last one of her attempts while she remained oblivious. So she was wondering if the girl knew what was going on. Or she was playing her and knew what was going on. She just didn't know what the hell was going on when it came down to the girl who was more annoying than she ever known. But she needed to get that locket. The powerful object was inside. Even though she didn't know she would never ever get the locket. Shoka was panting at the effort she exerted from trying to kill miaka and not she had to regained what she had lost. she wondered if the stupid little bitch was even asleep by the way she was dodging her attempts to kill her is she was messing with her that was going to piss her off to no ends. the little bitch needed to die so she was able to end this and go one with the things she wanted to do. she tried to regain her breath from the amount of energy that she had used to even try to kill her. Even the annoying girl had power inside of her. She just took note it was the same as her mothers. She just didn't even know what the hell sort of power it was. But it seemed she wanted it and could make her more powerful than she could ever imagin. Plus eh kinda agreed with the monster inside of her to take it and become powerful.

* * *

 _"This stubborn girl… how can I kill the other one if she is awake?"_ Thought Shoka

* * *

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka gasped in shock as she stared down at the girl she was just trying to kill. Even though the shock was something she should of known. These people are not human and didn't even know what none human type of people they were. But whatever it was they were powerful. Hell she was able to tell that the girl had a seal on her to protect her. But the demon inside of her knew that she was powerful like her own mother. It seemed that she was still awake as if she knew that she was trying to kill all this time but then again she was baffled with these she didn't know what she really is and what her her family is. so it would be hard to off her even if she wanted to. hell her father can't even remain dead everytime he was killed. and then again no one never ever knew that one. Maybe she is this girls daughter after all. She tricked her in thinking that she was asleep but in the end she was wide awake and making her think she didn't know what she was doing and trying to kill her. This was something that shocked her completely. but then again it would always remained a mystery to them all on how she was able to make people believe her that she was not stupid and that she was smart in some ways.

"I know you'd be able to ease my mother suffering if you killed her. But you, yourself said that it be useless to revived her. Besides I have two people waiting for me and my mother in kuto. One is a man I love deadly and I want to spend the rest of my life with. Who happened to be my soul mate as well. Then other is my best friend for a long time. Now she is hurt and needed of our help. As for my mother she has all of us and the rest of my siblings and nephews her husband's and the family and friends. She has all of us would be sad if she would die. My mother is the one greatest people alive she is my dearest loving mother who i would be lost with out.. She had been looking after all of us. She tires to be strong and protect us. Now she is suffering all because of me. I owe her more than my life. Miss shoka." Said Miaka

Shoka hand shook that was the most beautiful heartfelt confession she had ever heard and now she felt bad for what she was going to do. Even though she saw all her mothers memories as if she was meant to see them. the horror of it all. How much this poor poor woman suffered for so long. And now she was suffering once more. How could life be so cruel. But she knew what sort of beings that they are. It was shocking to her when it came down to what was in front of her. But for now she needed to find some way to get them out of there and get them to safety. She cant harm them. and after all finally able to be with her soul mates. Its horrible that man endymion had done to her. He is horrible and hope she would see him soon enough to make him suffer for what he had done to that poor poor woman. Her dagger fell to the tiled floor clicking and clanging as it hit the floor. she never ever knew a female was like that. and the way she spoke of miss usagi that she is the most special woman in the world. but then again she knew nothing about them and what they are really.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

In the kuto palace screams of pain could be heard in the dungeons of the palace accompanied by sharp whipping sounds. Blood spilled on the floor along with cum. Tamahome who was chained to the ceiling and to the floor buck ass nude his body covered in long red gashes as blood spilled out of his anal area mixed with nakago seed. Nakago stood in front on him nude as well with his whip with a grim satisfaction clear in his eyes. As he jammed the handle of the whip into tamahome penis even though he had clamps around his did to make him suffer much more. And make sure he didn't cum. He wanted tamahome to suffer so much that he would never ever think of escaping again. Even though he knew that lady yui never seen something like this. Maybe it might help her to understand on what revenge and pain and suffering happens to those who has cause them pain or trying to escape. Maybe she would be able to use it on the priestess of suzaku. But he knew for a fact that this was not her style. But he let her do what she wanted to do for her revenge. And he had a feeling it would be good and evil. He knew yui was one screwed up woman. So he was thrilled to watch on what was going to play when the two meet again. Yui was kept from interfering by a few guards and the metal bars that separated them.

 **"NOOOOO THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Cried Yui

"Lady Yui, I've explained this to you already. This is necessary," lectured Nakago

Nakago used the handle of the whip to make tamahome look up at him, so he could speak to him in the eyes. He wanted to make sure he knew his place in this world and where he stood in this palace. plus he was getting off as well since he needed the release other than from his own hand. plus he thinks of him as a special someone that he wanted to have in that way. but differently than what he was doing right now. even though he wished it was his moon queen that he was doing this to. But then again there was a lot he wished he would do to her. And that god of a son of hers. Sure the emperor wanted him as well. he knew that the emperor wanted both of them. but in the end he would hid them in separate room and would make sure that he chained them with chains that would block out any power they had to help them escpae. But for now he was going to make sure tamahome knows what he did wrong and not do it again. But damn he had a huge backup and needed this release. But since tamahome was doing what he was going to be taking it all. And most of all he was super horny when tamahome tried to escape. Even though he planned it that way. That is why he basically told yui the information that she would want to know. And it seemed his plan worked like a charm.

"He must understand what happens to hostages who try and escape. So we'll give him something to remember and he'll think twice before trying that again." Said Nakago

Nakago addressing the wounded and molested tamahome while thinking about the ever so beautiful usagi the moon queen . his dream woman. no other woman would do for him if it was not her. so he was able to keep his cock hard by simplly thinking about her. Well and that one son of hers. The god like boy. the golden locks and beautiful violate eyes. Sure the emperor wanted him as well. but he would never ever give them to the emperor and put them in rooms that he would not be able to find. And make sure mother and the blond boy would be separated from each other. and it seemed to be working until the stupid priestess was making him lose his boner. Nakago forced the handle against tamahomes throat. To make him feel more pain than he already did as it is.

"Now, swear to the Lady Yui that you will never ever again even mention the name of the Priestess of Suzaku." Demanded Nakago

Tamahome didn't want to agree with the demand and he going to do something that would give home more pain and knew that this was something stupid he was about to do as well. but he knew he needed to remain alive so he was able to get back to his beloved miaka, but being him he always fucked things up when it came down to him doing something that his brain is telling him. so this is why he was always getting into trouble like he was in right now. even though the escape was a good thing though he was doing good when it came down to what he was doing. So being a stupid thing once more he was going to make things way worst for him sooner or later. He knew he should get away from this place but he didn't know if he was ever going home by the way things looked like right now. and there might be a fight in getting him home as well. so being a stupid moron he stuck his tongue out and then hacked up a huge ass luggie and spitted it right into nakago eye. Nakago only sneered as he rammed his huge monster cock into his ass and fucked him hardened then the last times when he was done with that he whipped him again and them fucked in in the ass and then whipped him.

* * *

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

* * *

Blood splatted with cum shot out of tamahomes body as nakago repeated over and over again whip then fuck in the ass. As he twisted tamahome penis to make the pain more worst with the clamps that was making his cock look almost purple. As tamahome screamed in pain from what nakago was doing to him. Then whip again then fuck in the ass, until yui couldn't take no more of seeing tamahome being like this. since it was like something that nakago had done before. even though this was the first time he even did this to a prisoner. she dont even know usagi was the one who is keeping the boner up and going. And a swell tamaki as well. in which if she knew that as well she would have to say that nakago was a sick freak and needed to be helped when it came down to his thoughts. Even though she thought she should talk to him later about how he treated his prisoners. Sure it was ok to punish them for what they thought was right. Or trying to take them down. Or trying to escape like in tamahomes case. But this was just wrong on so many levels. And she was going to make sure that she has a nice long talk with him about what he has been doing.

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOUR KILLING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Cried Yui

Nakago nutted the last time he couldn't go any more today. He knew that he was good for a very long time when it came down to what he has just done. And no longer backed up. But he knew he needed to stop ignoring the stupid annoying one when it came down to her orders and her pleas. He wouldn't be a very good warrior to the beast god would he if he didn't heed the orders of his own priestess, even though he would have to say she is the biggest pain in his ass. And well creepy as well. sure he knew for a fact he was one screwed up and needed help. But the emperor was the one to thank for how he truly is. And how he handled things. Most of all his sick sextual way of thinking and what he was attracted to. Like that son of moon queen. but the moon queen was a healthy thing since she was well not her sons age. Nakago sighed after coming down from his high of all the cum he exploded. So he finally headed her pleas then again his own body was spent from all the fucking he did. He made his way in front of tamahome who seemed to have passed out from all the pain and suffering. and he was basically happy for the time being and drained. his balls has no more juice to shoot out. so he was going to be sleeping with out getting a boner tonight.

"He's done and fainted. Release him." Ordered Nakago

Nakago dressed himself as he was going to go and relax after this. But before that he was going to have a nice hot bath and clear his mind. There was thoughts about the poison the moon queen has in her blood since he was the one who ordered it. the spells that endymion had made and the stuff he created was just a wonderful find for him to use and make lives a living hell. While tamahomes unconscious body fell harshly to the floor yui rushed over to him with a blanket she covered him to give him some modesty. While nakago thought of his usagi the moon queen and maybe the god like son of hers as well when he fucked tamahome he had to let it go somehow. even though cum was still leaking out of his ass and mouth since he had no choice to suck him off. but he did bit his dick once so that made things worst for him,. but all the cum was mixing with the blood piss and everything of the like that was all over the stone cold floor.

"Are you clear now tamahome? You will never stand upon the lands of konan and you will never see the priestess of suzaku again. You will not speak or think or even dream about her. You live only for lady Yui. Next time I will make it more painful for you. Do not forget that." Said Nakago

Nakago made his way out of the area and ordered someone to help the annoying priestess to take the little bitch he screwed to his chambers while yui fallowed close behind knowing that he needed to have meds and be cleaned up. while he himself went to his chambers to get some sleep since he was tiered after all of that. plus the release was most needed for himself. he knew for a fact that yui was good at cock blocking and a good thing to rid of ones boner issue. But for nakago was going to go and have a nice hot steamy soak to celebrate on what he has just done to their new bitch. He hoped this was going to be a learning point to tamahome so he could not think he could escape ever again. Yui follow the soldier so she was able to help tamahome heal and make sure he didn't die. She didn't know what she would do if he had died on her. She sighed and didn't know what to make of everything that has just happened she still wanted to move forward with her plans of very evil revenge against her former best friend and will make her suffer like she did when she had gotten here. Even though she was not even seeing the truth behind all of it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Shoka house_

Miaka jumped up from the dream she had just had about tamahome and it was a really disturbing one. The images of the dream was still so fresh inside of her mind. It was like she was seeing it through her soul mates eyes. But if that was true that she felt everything that tamahome felt. But she didn't wish to believe what her dream had just told her just happened. And she felt like he was calling out to her somehow but she was happy that the dream was not real. well she hoped it was not real that is. She sighed sure she knew that soul mates in lunarian terms are able to see through their minds to help them or feel what they are feeling. The seiyen bond is like that as well. but she never ever experienced it before. So the first time could be something with how her powers are blocked and how she some of her power is there to help her through what she needed to get through. But it seemed now she understand about the soul mate thing. But her mother or the others was not around so she would be able to asked that. while she wiped away the sweat from her brow that was dripping down her face. even if it was real that was just not right and plain sick.

* * *

 _"Wow what a dream. I dreamt that nakago fried tamahome in cracker crumbs and ate him for supper. That would be a huge meal. I'm sure there would be a lot of left overs. Come to think of it she was still hungry."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka rubbed her grumbling stomach before she checked on her mother she sighed and took notice she was sleeping peacefully even in her current condition when it came down to her being in the current illness and with hers topping it off for her. Even though she didn't even know that she left in her soul form to get her last sister to come back and whoever is going to be coming with her. miaka sighed and got out of the bed to walk around the room. She wondered where the kitchen was since she was hungry. she needed food after that dream she had. and made her way around the house to see if she could find something that is eatable that is. even though she would eat just about anything just like her uncle goku who would eat anything at this point in time. Well rei and minako are like that as well. and maybe makoto sometimes as well.

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka was in the far dark corner of the room they were in. she was crouching into a ball and shivering from pain and fear if she let go she will do something that would kill the girls in this room. she just cant do it. she needed them to get away before the demon that is living inside of her would get out and attack them. and she cant have none of that she would forever be haunted in her after life if she had that happened to needed to keep away from them. Most of all usagi since she is power and what she has living inside of her wanted the power usagi has. And her power all of it. She just cant let this happen. Plus the power would of killed her since she was not able to handle the silver crystal. And not powerful to even hold one either. She needed to keep miaka far away from her and make sure she didn't come anywhere close to her. But she knew the girl would not listen to her. Since she don't even listen to her on mother. So why would she listen to her even if it meant her mother death.

"S-stay away from me Miaka! Get back! Other wise I-I'll." Gasped Shoka

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion it seemed that shoka was feeling pain or something. But then again she didn't even know what the hell was going on since she had just woken up. hell she was just searching for food and now she was telling her to back away from her. miaka titled her head to the side and wondered why shoka was acting so differently. it was just so baffling to her. Even though it was something that she would want to run away from that would wish to suck her mother's power as well the silver crystal. But being miaka she would never ever leave shoka even what she wanted right now. it was like there was something wrong with her. And wondered if she was getting sick as well. Or something like that. But why would she send her a warning. She just was a tad bit confuse when it came down to the fact that she was not sure what the hell was going on her mother was sick and needed help but why would shoka be warning her off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the house._

Everyone was making their way back to the house as fast as they could. While the scouts and the others who was with them was ready for a fight. This thing will not take their queen. leader and friend. Even their pea brain princess. They needed to fight for what they hold dear and what their mission is life is. They urged their horses to go faster. They had to reach usagi and miaka before something bad happens to kill them a zombie whore for even daring to harm them in such a way. But suddenly daggers, knives, spears, pitchforks. And swords and other objects that could kill you. while the scouts and some of them who knew how to do this was floating in mid air. And wondered what the hell was going on now. It was like someone was trying to stop them from with the things they wanted to do. But then again when it came down to the fact that is what they are trying to do..

 **"AH! WHAT HAPPENED!** " Growled Tasuki

Everyone looked around to see they were surrounded by zombies again. They already got their zombie kicking ass out of their systems. In wish they have been wanting to do for a very long time. Well and make the others who stayed behind at the palace jealous. But now they had to kill some more. As they all went on groups to start beating them down. Amara and kenpachi was having a good day they was able to fight their zombies now. they always wanted to battle. they always wanted to battle the zombies. And now they all has finally being able to beat the crap out of zombies. So they were as happy as hell right now. Hotohori sighed and knew that this zombie thing was something that they all wanted to do. While piccolo was enjoying himself as well. He needed to get going and get to them before anything happened. And he would not be a happy man he would kill this bitch himself and send her to hell for even thinkin about doing what she was about to do. If it meant to get his wife back to them. Well if that only if she killed them that is.

"This must be what usagi had been warning us about?" Asked minako

Nuriko played baseball with the zombies again with one of the tables as he and some of the others held them back while hotohori left to go and save his and tasuki serenity and miaka from the dead woman their new wiseman that is. and they are not going to let her live for even thinking about what she was going to do. this was not going to end with happy ending even though they would like that to happen. kenpachi was just laughing his ass off while beating the crap out of them. plus he was happy for a good fight and this one was a good one. So he was going to enjoy the zombie craze while it lasted. Even though the others seemed to be thinking the same way as he is. So they are going to get their zombie kick ass fest out of their system while they are able to do so. Since they might not be able to get another chance to do this again. with some of the help of the others as well while they are laughing or chanting something while they are doing their job..

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house._

Shoka was still quivering in the dark corner of the room. Trying to keep the demon that lives inside of her who has been killing almost everyone. But not really killing them. but it seemed that they have been harmed by this demon. All because of how she felt when she died. And the regret and the hate and anger she had inside of her. This is what the demon feeds on inside of her. She took the chance to do what she wanted to do before she passed on. While she remained hidden from the view of miaka so she didn't see what was about to happened to her. Miaka was still confused at why shoka was acting the way she was. even though what shoka was doing right now was making usagi feel some of the power that the demon has inside of her very being. she was trying to keep the pain down so she would not alarm her mother. but then again she had this sinking feeling that there was something that was going on and it would involve her beating the shit out of the new wiseman. Whoever that person is. Or what the person was. But she didn't want to know if it was like this thing inside of her. Then she would never ever wish to meet the wiseman.

"What's the matter? Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka's hair started to unwind from itself from its previous design and spilled over her shoulders. As her body shook as she tried her best to keep the demon at bay. But it seemed not even herself didn't even have the strength to hold back the demon much longer. The veins in her hands became visible as they strained again the woman's skin. Her complexion changed from her pale to gray and blue. Miaka ignorant of the fact that shoka was turning into something rather unpleasant. Miaka continued to walk acrossed the room trying to find her to see if she was going to be ok. she was worried about their new friend even though they are around someone who was just like wiseman but smelt alot more better than what wiseman smelt like.

"Come on. Where are you?" Asked Miaka

Gray long nailed hands started to emerge from the darkness to strangle miaka to take her life from her and whatever power this child had within her since she was her mothers daughter. So she would have some sort of power like her mother. But not as strong as her mother. And sadly has a seal over her powers. that was something that she would not be able to get by. Her demon didn't have that such of a power to bypass the lunarian power block so she would just leave that be. but even before she had the chance to even do anything the door was kicked open to reveal hotohori who looked like he was about to kill someone and he was there to do so. As his violate eyes glow brightly to show his anger. As his royal sign showing proudly. tasuki will be there soon enough while the leave the others to help with the zombie issue. while they heard the zombies shriek but at this point in time that he didn't even care what was going on out side of this home.

"Miaka! usagi get awake from her!" Ordered Hotohori

"Huh what's up my diamond?" Asked usagi

Usagi groaned and knew that she should of never did her soul form while she was in this condition. But she woke up with all the sounds and glimpsed at the situation before lunging at her clueless daughter in her cosmos form she growled and pushed her behind her. Her nose burned from the stink in the room but she had to protect her child, she made sure she transformed into her cosmos form to give her more power even though it was taking a lot of her to remain standing but she had to do something to help. she used to much power as it was. Even more so when it came down to her going out and through the gates to go and get her other daughter and catzi so they would be able to join them. even though she knew she needed to deal with that when they returned home. And as well what other people who would be joining them to cross to where their newer home is. Even though the konan palace was a mix of the crystal palace and the palace was already standing her. but she had to protect her daughter with her life. no zombie bitch was going to eat her or her child. she was going to go down. like hell it was not going to end like this with another whore who was like wiseman. That is all she was another wiseman. Then it made her feel fear of losing her rubius and her diamond once more. But she needed to remain strong and fight.

"mama what in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Miaka landed on the floor while usagi tried to pull her up. ignoring the stinging of her nose and her arms. she used some of her powers to keep the sting of the pain in her arms. Thank the moon for the powers of mercury. The power freeze the pain in her arm. But she also knew she was not strong enough to fight. But then again it never ever stopped her before in fighting. while usagi heaved miaka to her feet she needed to make her understand this was not safe for her to get near this woman who happened to be a zombie all along. She needed her child to understand that this was not the time to play dumb, she swallowed hard and pushed the pain in the back of her mind. And she knew that her diamond knew she was in pain since he could feel it in their bond. Even her rubius would feel it as well. but she knew the way she thought and will not listen. she should of known that there was another wiseman was out there. that is what made her think that she knew what it was. and now she understood what and why she had that icy chill and creepy feeling when it came down to it.

"I'm saving your life daughter of mine." snapped usagi

Hotohori tried to come near his and tasuki wife but shoka let out a scream knocking them out of the way so they could not near the females. While hotohori and tasuki had to say that this was like wiseman all over again and wish not to die once more since they are right where they are supposed to be.. that made usagi and hotohori and tasuki's ears feel like they were bleeding from the load noise of the scream she had just did. this was not the most pleasent of sounds. and they felt like their ears are burning from the loud annoying shreiking that was coming from the bloody zombie. if she was able to think with out the noise the bitch would be taken down right now. and she was not going to be taken down by another wiseman once more again again. that is sure as hell she was not going to happen again. and it ain't going to happen to her daughter.

"Shoka had died almost a year ago." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped and her eyes went wide from what he had just said. But how could they even be but then again look how her life is so there is a lot of things that was hard to figure to explain in their lives. usagi groaned and rolled her eyes at what her one husband pointing to the obvoius to what was going on here. she had a feeling that she was something even the others but they didn't even know what it was at the time. And she knew they knew for a fact that she is another wiseman. plus the feeling of the ever so killing intent on what was going on out side. what the hell was going on that she had missed while being knocked out. oh how she was going to give a worst pay back when it came down to what nakago had done to her. Still they have not found out how the hell he found endymions work. Hell she didn't even know how the hell dumblefuck got ahold of it. but each time each evil person altered the spells and the poisons that was inside of his notes.

"It's too late! They're mine now!" Said Shoka

Shoka voice was not distorted and creepy. It seemed that the demon inside of her made her voice change and her appearance as well. Miaka was still confused by the whole thing what in the world is going on. even though usagi was not even full of her normal power and energy this zombie hoe is not going to take her down and eat her soul so was not going to let another fucking evil bastard wiseman to take her down. And who was working with endymion all along. It was something she should of took notice. But she defeated the spell when she watched her soul mates die for her once more like in the silver kingdom. But that was by endymion hand. But now they are back with her and where they belong. As well finally took their seats as the kings of the earth and the moon. But this time she was not the same person she was so long ago. and this time she was going to make sure that she was going to win. piss on her condition. so she better have a good idea in doing so.

"I'll even suck out their bone marrow." Said Shoka

Miaka didn't like the sound of that as she started t freak out from being threated to be eaten. Even though it has been used against her once before. Every evil person her family and protectors basically likes to suck her energy or just want to turn her evil. But for now she was going to play dumb since it was something that always got her out of the danger. Something she learned from uncle kakarot. He seemed to know how to get out of things. But aunt chichi was more or less someone to not mess with. she kinda walked in on her punishing her husband. Maybe she could do that to her husband as well. but she knew she should not since it was not her style and wrong for her status even though aunt chichi was royal but didn't act like it. usagi groaned she wanted to smack her right now to make things worst. Why couldn't her daughter must do what she says for once. And now here they are basically about to be eaten and dooming the world since her powers. she groaned and knew she better let her get it out of her system. if she don't it would have been way worst and more annoying. and if she knew that she was like her uncle more than she knew herself. why did her father even her blood boned and soul bonded ones as well let her hang around kakarot it was something she was never going to figure out when it came down to the fact why she is the way she is..

 **"WAHHHH! OH PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY MARROW! IF YOU EAT ME YOU'LL GET SICK! I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! I KNOW I'M WAY TOO TOUGH AND ICKY! AND I'VE HAD MY TONSILES OUT! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE LUNCH SOME OTHER DAY! MAYBE COFFEE!"** Cried Miaka

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance from what her daughter was doing. This was a typical kakarot move. And she learned it from him. she needed to talk to him and most of all chichi when she got the chance to do so. Even though she was not happy when her children walking in on chichi punishing kakarot for something she didn't think was correct. Usagi sighed and knew that her daughter will grow up sooner or later. she could see it in her. while hotohori still wondered how she functioned half the time. For the moon sakes her father side of the family was the same and it was creepy how they acted the same sometimes and they still are even able to do things in everyday fucking life. this is something they would never ever understand how she ended up this way until they met kakarot. Who was her uncle and happened to teach her things like this. And she knew that her grandfathers regretting letting her hand around the pea brained sayein. This is how she was the way she was. She thought it was ok to act like this. And she just hoped that she would be growing out of this sooner or later. But for now they are going to have to find some way out of this. And she was not going to be killed off by this woman. And whatever it is she has living inside of her.

 **"SILENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU UGLY BLOOD HOUND!"** Roared Hotohori

Horohori was about to go in and beat the living hell and them murder her for what this zombie demon bitch was going to do to his and tasuki wife and family and priestess. And who reminded them of wiseman and didn't wish to die from this female wiseman. It was just something about the demon reminded them of the wiseman way to much. It will not live for long once he is finished. they will not lose her not again. they finally have her as their wife and their queen. something that should of happened when the first fall of the silver kingdom. But in the end they won even though it took so long to have their wish. And now they have their soul mate and queen but they needed to help in some way. He didn't even know if his third eye would work with this fight. they would not let them take her away from them. and miaka as though she was annoying. Oh why cant miaka try to be not stupid right now. Her daughter has the most worst timing when it came down to letting her I want to be human and act like kakarot to come out this was something that she was not to happy over. Her stupid uncle who needed to stop teaching her things like amara had complained about. Plus she was not feeling to happy and feeling to well right now. And she knew that if she didn't get some form of help soon then she was going to be a dead person so what the hell.

* * *

 **"WAIT!"**

* * *

usagi sighed what in the world was going on now. She squinted her eyes to see a tall big man in the door way. She wondered who in the world is this person now. While everyone else was with this big guy. she had this feeling that his power he has inside of him was different to what shoka has, but it was same as a warrior of a beast god. so she had this feeling that he would be one of miaka warriors. But what in the world would he be stopping this. While hotohori was wondering what and who is this person. And why is he here. And hope he would be there to help out one way or another they are going to be needing it since usagi was not going to be of any help right now she looked like she was going to be killing over soon. While the mysterious stranger was eyeing the other female. He would have to say that this woman who happened to look like a goddess and would love to have her in his bed. But the dark looks he was getting from everyone was not one he wished to continued to think on right now he kinda didn't want to have his ass kicked by people that is way more powerful than him.

"Who is this?" Asked Hotohori

"Well he kinda just appeared out of no where. oh and amara and the others are still out there kicking the zombies asses and singing while doing so." Chirped minako

Shoka loosened her hold on usagi and miaka she was shocked in who she was looking at. But her grip was still not enough for them to escape while shoka was still looking at myojuan someone she loved deeply. Well when she was alive. But that was another story for another time she was kinda busy right now. hell she thought he would of killed himself or something after she died. Minako groaned when she sensed what was right in front of her. Even though they are not soul mates but she could see the love they have for each other. This should be interesting when the truth comes out. usagi felt fuzzy from getting air back into her lungs and to her brain. Why in the world is she the one in the middle of this. Oh yeah that's right her daughter. She kinda got sick and she sucked it out of her. And she has a feeling that it would have to deal with power. And why do they always pick on her. And why is it always about power. She sighed when she felt the power of venus and new what the hell was going on. Even though they were not soul mates. But the did love each other very much. But what would the story be. why the hell is this going to be something that would be ending up a love story. If so she was all off the hook on the law she broke but for now she was going to have to wait and see what was going to happen here. Because she knew for a fact that there was more to this now since this dude showed up. And the freaky woman is basically showing some form of emotion.

"Juan!" Gasped Shoka

Everyone in the room looked back and forth from the man and the ugly shoka, even though minako and usagi were not the only ones in the room shocked. It seemed that they knew something but would make them wait to let these two tell what was going on. But they all looked over even to usagi and took note that she was doing it as well it seemed they were trying to figure the connection between the two of them. she used the power of minako and usagi only sighed it seemed that the zombie hoe was once this man lover and for a while she didn't want to think of him fucking the dead woman that would be gross. But what could they do to help right now. usagi was well not doing all that well. then minako was going to be the one who has to explain what was going on. But there was hurt that has happened with them. and as well she died with anger and hate and resentment when it came down to how she died. But what was the story between these two non soul mates. Everyone who was not usagi and minako was wondering what was going on. Even nuriko was nudging minako to see what was going on. She only glared at nuriko to let her know that it was not her story to tell. But she knew some of what was going on right now.

"It's mister myojuan!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone who snapped out of their shock jumped back in utter disbelief from who the where told who this man was that just cant be he was so old and scruffy did he go back in time or something. how the hell he get from being so butt ass ugly to this young not so scruffy man that is right in front of them. while usagi was confused at what the hell was going on right now. sure she could use the gates of time and space. But she kinda didn't have to power to even peak into them. or even see at this point in time. She could even look in the past if she had the power to do so. and who was this guy in the first place. It seemed like everyone even her children who was here with them knew who this man was. She arched a brow to ask why the hell he was eye fucking her in front of the woman who seemed to love him when she was alive. but then again they knew that there was something else that they are going to be able to tell her on. but there was a history here that was between the wiseman bitch and this new guy. this was starting to give her a headache she had been out of it to not even know what the hell was going on.

 **"DUDE NO WAY THAT SCRUFFY OLD FART IS THIS YOUNG MAN!"** Yelled rei

Moyjuan had obviously shaved and cut his hair. Along with bathing since he didn't stink no more. He knew he needed to clean himself up before he came and see with his own eyes that she was alive and standing there trying to kill two people. Well non humans not human. He changed his clothing as well kusagi gasped from shoka grip so this is the man that they were trying to get to help them and had a hard time in getting. She always could feel his pain and his broken heart. she knew that feeling all to well for many of reasons. well mostly death from the two who are her soul mates. plus after finding them again she was happy. but with her being the one who held his heart and must of died. that must of what made him go do and what he did. and turn away from all humans after that. But he had to say even the woman who was close death she was angelic female and someone who he has never ever thought would see. She was a rare one indeed. He never seen such a goddess before. Even in her sickness and close to death she was still a goddess. While he sees how her children got their he could tell the one next to her is her daughter but she has not gotten her mother looks just yet from what he sees. He stopped thinking like that when he felt someone kick him in the ass. He sighed the female who shoots fire is very violent. He didn't wish to be on her real bad side.

"Shoka are you the one who's spreading the disease throughout the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and soul?" Asked Myojuan

Shoka grew much more angry as her aura around her darkened considerably and her fangs grew. In which made usagi shiver as a harsh pain went down her spine. Meanwhile nuriko started to weakly poke at rei back to show him what had followed them all to the house. but then again they felt like they are even being stalked by freaking zombie out of all things. when they met up with the stick up your ass doctor to bring him here. and it seemed some of the others victims are basically got away from them and the screams and screaching are still going on. Since they don't have the craving to kick zombie ass no more so not they are back onto nakago since they are really wanting to kill him for the bullshit he was pulling on them. No one fucked with their family and lived to tell about it. And that would be something they are going to enjoy to kill him off.

"Yo firefly?" Asked Nuikro

"Hm?" asked rei

Nuriko only pointed to the window while he screamed and shut the shutters from the zombies while minako and makoto helped them out not wanting to see anymore zombies right now. rei and nuriko had tears in their eyes from the stalker zombies that fallowed them here. Even though this was not the time to be freaking out when amara and the others ran into the house to help push it shut. while kenpachi joined them and pushed the doors to the windows shut so the other zombies don't get in to save their zombie queen well wiseman in their books on who that the shoka bitch was. and that is something that they didn't want to think about if this man was going to fuck her or something. All they hoped was their kings would not die this time when someone who is like the wiseman. But then again wiseman was just even more a pain in the ass when you think about it. even when they had to turn poor poor rini back to the light side of everything. kenpachi sighed his rini had to go and meet up with her one sister. From what he understood that she was kinda one you to get used to.

 **"WHY DOES THE CREEPY ZOMBIES STALKING US!"** Cried Nuriko

 **"I DON'T WANT ZOMBIE SEX! THE ZOMBIE BUZZ IS WEARING OFF!"** cried minako

 **"THEIR CREEPY!"** Cried rei

"I believe they are the towns people that shoka brought back to like. They may seem to be alive but they are no more than mere zombies which she herself controls." Said Myojuan

Myojuan sighed it seemed these people where the truth. Now what did he have to do. He didn't even have a clue on what to do with shoka now. it seemed to be something he knew he would have to do. But he didn't wish to even think of it. They told him what she was doing and how she was alive but she was really nothing to her she was not alive she was a demon herself. He didn't know if he was able to save her from this one but maybe he would be able to. Usagi and amara only snorted from what he had just said as if that some of them have not figured that one out on their own already. and now they had another person that basically is like wiseman who smelled alot more better than that little whore crazy bitch. Myojuan looked at her and knew she knew what was going on. This woman was intuned to a lot of things he was able to see that. But for now he had to finish this and see why she is doing what she is doing this. He loved her and why she was coming back to kill people was breaking his heart.

"It's true? Why Shoka?" Asked Myojuan

"What right do you have to ask me like that? One year ago, when I was suffering from the illness and on the verge of death. I waited for you but you never came." Said Shoka

Shoka remembered that day well the pain and suffering while she waited for the man she loved to come and release her and heal her from the pain and sickness that she was feeling but he never showed. With all of the hope she had that her love of her life would come to be by her side. and as well break her free from the illness that would take her life sooner or later. She died with out him by her side, he never came to save her from the fate that awaited her. and he never ever came to be there for her or heal her. she died alone with out the man she loved with her whole heart. and he had the nerve to act the why he is right now. even though she should have not complain since usagi suffered since the first fall of her kingdom by a man who was obsessed with her. She had to way to be with her soul mates. But the anger didn't go away. She wanted to get her revenge against the man who she did love and never came to save her like he always promised. And now she didn't have to go and sniff around to find him. she could get everything done and over with since everyone here. She will gain power and get her revenge all at once. But right now she needed to get out what she needed to say. And he will listen to her for what she has to say to him. he needed to know how she felt about him. it seemed that he didn't know how she felt about him when she laid dying.

"I believed In my heart that you would come, the pain was ghastly! But I held on to see you again! And you never came!" Said Shoka

Miaka knew what she was feeling they here in love at one time. She wondered if minako and her mother knew when they looked into what the connection was between these two. She would have to ask about that when they get out of this alive. Well that is what she was hoping for. usagi with the power of being neo queen serenity. now knew that why he left the town to be alone. He was broken from the one he loved dearly died and he was not able to save her. He felt guilt but there had to be his part of the story as well to help her understand. but maybe there was something that she should hear out. his side of the story since he was a doctor maybe he was helping someone in another village somewhere. And her mother should know this sort of thing anywhere since she basically dealt with it herself. even though her story ended up bad. But it didn't have to mean with these two. She wanted to help them out and see what she was able to do to save her from this fate.

"Well? Do you think you have the right to question me now?" Asked Shoka

Shoka grip tighten one both miaka and usagi to strangle them. Her anger from the one she loved never showed up before she had to accept the fate for her death. Then again it seemed that usagi was about to use her some of her powers to make her get the hell off of her. so she would be able to get the hell away from her zombie stupid ass. but then again there was something else she would be able to do is set her bitch ass on fire with the power of mars. she was not going to let another wiseman try to kill her soul mates off once again. Or another endymion to do that to her kings. even though her story was sad and very very long. but she should of listen to his side to know what he felt and how he felt about it.. she was not in the mood to die this way. bad enough she had one bitch like her try to kill her off and much more disturbing way than this.

"First, I'll kill these girl's then I'll kill you Myojuan." Said Shoka

Myojuan had his eyes closed and seemed to be in pain from what he has been feeling. But what shoka had said deeply wounded him. sure he should of known that she would have been angry with him for what he had done. He was so far away in another village helping someone. But he tried to make it back in time. But her hate and anger and resentment was there. The feelings of what she felt when she laid dying waiting for him to come to her aide. As well cure her from her pain and suffering. But he could make up for what was in the past here and now. and cure her and send her to peace with knowing the truth. usagi recognized the look she had that look for so long in her long life. she also felt that way from hef loss of lucius. As well with diamond and rubius since they died two times until they were able to make it to here. she did love spirit but it was more out of friendship after a while when she forgave him. and well lord death is gay and only thing as a freind she was strong enough to have his kids and her grandkids.. He had the pain of the heart. She felt for the poor guy and maybe he would be able to find some peace since this was his second chance for the one he loved and that is sad to hear what she had to find out. and she knew he was a good guy.

"Now Tasuki!" Ordered Hotohori

Tasuki came up beside him and the two were about to attack shoka but miaka is going to play I want to help the evil dead woman who is trying to kill them and eat them to gain her powers. their eyes glowing with the powers of being kings of the moon and the earth. Wearing what they always had one when they were in their past lives. Just with something of this life over it. normally a jacket . but for now they needed to do what they needed to do. Oh yeah her daughter was being bright right now for dooming the world with her powers. and thought even the most evilest person alive would have some good inside of them. well not the most evilest since she met the most evil in all of the universe and all over the place.. but most of all her powers that is what is not going to be a good thing. While miaka was not going to let them kill her she didn't mean to come this way. she did this to come back to the man she loved. While everyone had a feeling this was coming along. They knew miaka well and how she thinked.

 **"STOP! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

"Miaka that thing is evil we must kill it!" Demanded amara

Miaka was not hearing none of their words she was going to protect shoka she didn't do nothing wrong. She could have her peace if she chose to have it. Since she was able to meet up with the man she loved once more to set things right and move on to the next life and let myojuan be happy. usagi sighed this was something her daughter was known to do. She gotten off of her and she knew that since she used to be like this until she learned the hard way when it came down to the way you work on trying to help to a point. but hey at least she is not asking her out no more. even though she knew her daughter dont swing that way. But she was very proud of her child for learning a lesson something that would show that she was becoming out of her I want to play human stage. That is something they have been all waiting for. But they was only going to watch. But for now she was going to be a proud mother of her daughter who is learning.

"No Miss Shoka is not evil!" Said Miaka

Usagi groaned this was something that her daughter would normally do. usagi sighed and used jumpiter thunder and shocked her in the chest making shoka release the both of them in surprise,. usagi took miaka hand like a child who is about to get a time out and led her away from shoka. She knew she was doing the right thing. But right now there was more than what was going on. And she was not sure if she had the power to defeat something like this right now. hell she didn't even know what the hell it was. Miaka could feel the burned skin of her mother since she had to reuse the power of the sailor jupiter to be able take the sting away. but she had obviously forgotten. Why she had that or why it even hurt. but then again she was thinking about usagi here she was a protective woman by nature. And most of all when it came down to her family. And her children. And now grandchildren. but she needed to make her understand she would be the only one to understand what shoka was feeling..

"What are you doing mama?" Asked Miaka

"Even if you say that she is not evil. The Shikkonki inside of her won't stop Shoka from hurting you." Hissed usagi

Miaka wanted to make her mother understand that shoka was not going to do no such thing. Well willingly that is. She just hoped that her mother would understand why she wanted to help shoka and make her understand that this was for shoka own good as well. she could use the silver crystal to heal her. That could help. Even though she would lose every ounce of power that was left inside her. In which would not be a very very good thing. she just have to understand what she was trying to point out. and she was even using her brain for once. something that she never ever use in her life. something she hated to use because it was such a pain in her ass when she had to use it. and it give her a headache and she gets to tiered to do anything else after using the brain.

 **"BUUUUUUUUUUT MOOOOOOM!** She came back only to see him again!" Cried Miaka

Miaka looked back at shoka with sad eyes she knew that the real reason why she came back. She wanted to see the man she loved one more time. While the scouts face palmed since kenpachi pounded his head on the window showing that he was annoyed right now with miaka,. And usagi knew she would do the same thing for her love her hotohori and tasuki. They should have been this way since the first fall of the silver kingdom. they loved her when they first laid eyes on her. that is what soul mates do. plus she knew lucius loved her and died happy. and even though spirit was a man whore he still loves her. even lord death is gay as the color pink he loved her in his own way.. plus she knew that thoth was a good man and had to endure a lot when it came down to what he had to live with mother he had. and his son as well. even Oswald was as well he was king and wonderful. Even though he was so alone before they met. Took them a while to get to know each other. but usagi gave him something that he was lacking and that was a heart since he forgot what it was when his mother did what she had done. But then again he knew how to use the swords that can bring the dead back,

"Didn't you? Mr. Myojuan! He is your true love isn't he? And it was painful for you to die without him there but there was nothing he could do about it!" Cried Miaka

Shoka eyes went wide from what she was hearing. It seemed that she didn't want to think of it that way. She didn't want to think of it to seeing him. just getting revenge on him since he never came to her. Each word passed through miaka. She shoved herself out of her mother's arm. she hissed in pain from what she had felt from her yanking her arm away from her. and made her way back over to shoka maybe just maybe she would be able to help save shoka from herself. While myojuan eyes where wide as well. he thought the girl was not the brightest when he first met her. but this was her using her brain. and he took notice the one who was burned and wondered what happened to her, and how in the world was she even still standing the way she was. he could tell she was not even well to even be doing this right now. and now he knew who she was this was the girl they begged for.

"You came back for him! You came back for Mr. Myojuan! I can understand that and so could my mama!" Cried Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She just wanted to let everyone know that this was the right thing to do. Even though it kinda reminded them of a very young usagi when it came down to seeing the good in everyone. They were proud of their little princess. Even though they could see usagi was shining with pride but it seemed the pain was hard to make it out. But they knew that she was happy that her little girl was growing up. As miaka felt the same ache in her heart each time she thought about her tamahome. And how he was doing in kuto, or if he was eating and was being taken care of properly over there. Then again yui would be doing something to him as well she just knew it. usagi closed her eyes and sighed and knew what she was talking about. but she was between a rock and a hard place right now with the whole thing. and she knew that she had said was true. but she was dangerous to even be around since she had something living inside of her to make her suffer and be alive again.

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there with you. But his heart was broken as well. So you shouldn't punish someone you love just because your sad." Said Miaka

Miaka words were coated with utmost sincerity. And she had the utmost understanding that even in the midst of the shikkonki influence the real miss shoka could be seen as she slowly reverted back to her beautiful face once more and had tears in her eyes from the pain in her heart. and all her memories when she had died with out the man she loved by his side. plus he would have been able to cure her of the plague she suffered from and was killing her slowly. and she knew that she would see him again. and now she had that second chance she wanted to always have and now she was going to get it.

"Oh Miaka," whispered Shoka

At the sight of his beloved myojuan heart skipped a beat. Its been a year since he had last seen her. And he had been living in seclusion since her death. His broken heart seemed to be shattering continuously as each minute pass how it pained him to see shoka in this state. usagi was now leaning against the all she let small smiled grace her lips. She could relate with them all too well., usagi made her way over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miaka looked up to see her mother had tears in her eyes but a smile was on her sighed and looked at shoka who had returned to her own body. Even though she knew what she was thinking about. It was not hard to figure out. Both from the influence of the demon and from the over exertion. The woman would've almost fell to the ground if it was not for miaka and usagi help.

"Miss Shoka," gasped Miaka

Silence passed before she spoke up to the man she loved. This is why she did what she had done when it came down to what she had done. But for now she needed to do what she needed to do. She needed him to hear what was in her heart. so she wanted to let him know why and how this happened to her. Everyone in the room could tell these two where once deeply in love and death took her away before he was able to save her life. They hope she would be able to pass on happily. even the ones came back from the fight with the zombies who was frozen over by murcery. they wondered what the hell was going on since they are coming in a tad bit late.

"It's true, Juan… I was waiting for you.. but I couldn't last." Said Shoka

Shoka voice started to quiver as she started to cry from the memories that she had to remember to tell the man she loved so deeply on how she felt on her final moments. And how she tried to hang on for him to returned to her to take the pain and suffering the sickness away from her with the gift he was blessed with. something he would be able to cure usagi with and heal her from the suffering she was feeling. and to return her back to her former glory and to let her live out her life the way she should even though that means forever. even though usagi put a pass if for her to go to the soul academy once she passed over to the soul soceity.

"Now you're here.. please help me, Juan," pleaded Shoka

Shoka shoulders were trembling and something from under her clothing started to emerge from her body. Some of them thought they were watching a scene from aliens when the alien pops out of the person stomach. They were going to watch spaceballs or aliens when they returned home. or some porno so something like that when the monsters come out and screw you. they shivered from that one that is something they dont want to think about. they just hoped that monster was not one of those perverted ones that are able to do such things. while the monster yelled a battle roar.

* * *

 _ **"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

The shikkonki hollers filled the room making all the ones who had sensitive hearing cover their ears from the feeling of them bleeding while some of them looked at it with horror and disgust, it was something that you would like to burn to death and not care if you kill it. Miaka gasped and usagi instinctively hauled her daughter away from the monster. The pain was increasing in her arms once more. Just as before. The demon was red and had one eye with countless legs. And gill like things on either side of its face. But unlike before this version of the shikkonki was much more bigger and had seriously sharp teeth. Everyone in the room either barfed from the disgusting thing or looked at it with horror with a pointing finger. Even myojuan looked at it with horror and disgust. Long red feelers began to spring out of the shikkonki mouth, each of it tentacles had small mouths at the end filled with sharp teeth. They aimed for miaka but usagi tried to keep away. More tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around both of them. Kagome struggled violently and the shikkonki slammed her back against the wall a few times only to make her cursed marking burn and bleed. The rose markings all over her body showed the pain that endymion has inflected on her. While it bleeds down with usagis blood. usagi let out a loud scream and hunched over blacking out. When usagi blacked out the silver crystal knew it needed to protect its master. Even though usagi has had something planned like this all alone.. The shikkonki one eye looked at the the glowing silver crystal.

"That crystal is power.. theres so much POWER!"

Shikkonki long red body surged forward and made an attempt to snatch the silver crystal away not really caring if it bit off usagi body half off as well. Hotohori and tasuki was not going to have this taken away from their wife. Their eyes glowing from the anger of what they were seeing. Like hell that monster will kill their serenity their queen. Or to have her attack by such a vile monster. He will try his best to defend her and miaka. they are not going to have them not while none of them are still alive. they are going to take down this monster one way or another. even if they get wounded badly they had to do what they could to save the ones they loved dearly.

 **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU VILE MONSTER!"** Roared Hotohori and tasuki

Shikkonki gnarled and tightened its grip on usagi and miaka. Making usagi's blood from the rose markings all over her body drip down to the tiled was already in the air in a rather awkward and indecent position that chihciri and shunsui would love to see. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs and waist. Her wrist and her neck, some of them even started to suck her draining her of her life force, miaka let out a loud moan as all her energy began to dissipate. usagi coughed harshly and her eyes shot open both of her eyes where glowing bright blue with her power of neo queen serenity to see if it would help any. But it seemed it was draining her even more. Blood trickled from her body the corner of her mouth seemed to be bleeding as well. Even the stench of the shikkonki suffocated her to no ends. No matter how strong she was she was already at her limit.

"Juan, please! Only your power can destroy this evil shikkonki monster! If you don't it'll kill them! It plans to take that crystal from usagi's neck and use it to grant him unconquerable power! You must not allow it! I thought of her as my own daughter please don't let her die!" Cried Shoka

Myojuan stood there like a stone he didn't even know what to think other than horror and disgust. He never would have thought that shoka would have something like that inside of her. What in the world made her take something like this into her. But then again it did grant him a second chance at seeing each other. and he didn't even know what she was asking him. and how much it broken his heart from the first time around. but this time is different he was given another chance to save her from the life that she had been granted to see him again to have him to have this chance to save her from herself and the suffering she was going through. and that somewhat helped him get through this.

"Shoka! It's you!" Gasped Myojuan

Miaka cried in horror as the shikkonki decided to eat her first or the other one with all the power. The power that will be his once he eats her and that pretty little crystal and locket of hers. While myojuan finally came to terms that it was indeed shoka in front of him and there to see him one last time. even though usagi was not going to be able to help she was gone and zonked out. even if she was even able to be taken out of the coma she was just put in. from the amount of power and the pain she was suffering when it came down to what she had to deal with. this was something that everyone must do with out her this time. she tried to remain awake but it came to hard for her to even to that. She used far to much power after doing what she had done to her child. And then there was sending her soul form to see where her one daughter was, and most of all catzi.

"The Shikkonki.. you have been possessed by the Shikkonki!" Gasped Myojuan

"Please forgive me! The Shikkonki possessed me easily easily drawn by my pain and despair and emptiness that even death could not end!" Cried Shoka

Shoka remembered the pain from being possessed. It was true she had a lot of anger and pain along with despair and emptiness. But that was enough for it to take her over but then it gave her the chance to say goodbye and say her peace to the man she loved and met a girl that she thought as her own. Even though he wanted to know more about her. There was something special about her. And wanted to know what that would be. myojuan looked at the girl who looked like she was suffering even in her pain feeled face as she was knocked out. and if he thought correctly she put herself into some sort of a coma. and that is something that he felt bad for the girl for. and he knew one thing she was suffering and not sure how she was doing it.

 **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Roared Hotohori

Hotohori went to behind the creature and tasuki who was told he was kagome second husband and the second soul mate. who appeared when they were going to this house with the bigger guy who happened to be the pain in the ass doctor, right now they had to finish to kick this monsters ass. But no avail the shikkonki simply brought forth more tentacles and captured all of them. More food for him. they have to make sure that they would not be caught but then again they were not in good luck since they were caught by the creepy monster. they just hope it wont do nothing perverted to them.

"Juan, please! Kill me now and the shikkonki will vanish! If you do it, the shikkonki spell will be broken and the village people be saved too! Hurry! **DESTROY ME NOW!"** Cried Shoka.

Memories of the time they spent together coursed through all their minds. He remembered she would always smile when she was around him. Myojuan hardened his resolve seeing as there was no other way. Myojuan lifted his bandaged left hand and began to remove the bindings. Poor shoka smiled tenderly at the man she loved. She prepared for her death and accepted her fate. Shoka turned to miaka and to make her understand that usagiwould be free from her suffering. this was the gift she was able to give to the girl she thought as her daughter the one she wished she had. but now she was able to live the forever she was meant to have. even though she didnt know what it was going to be after this. But his eyes went wide with feeling of warmth and kindness as if someone was trying to help him make a choice and giving him the will to do so. If that was so he would have to thank her.

"Lady Miaka thank you. It will be all right now. You and lady usagi will be safe and she will be cured soon both will be reunited with the ones you love most. And be able to enjoy life farewell." Cried Shoka

Green spheres of energy gathered around myojuans out stretched left hand as he pushed his powers through his hand. With what other power that was helping him move along. It was so strong he didn't even know he would be able to control his power. But he felt he should accept it and let it help him along. So he was able to grant the woman he loved her final wish he had another chance to see her once more and this time actually saved her from the pain she was suffering from. and he was going to be able to heal this way since he was able to save her from her suffering this time. someone or something wanted to give him another chance to heal the one he loved. and help her be at peace even though he wished it was the other way around. that was something that was going be accepted when it came down to this. he was lucky to even have this chance.

* * *

 _ **"GREAT HEALING POWER!"**_

* * *

Myojuan out stretched his hand and released a pure green energy from his palm it had a silver shimmery tint with beautiful butterflies that glittered with beauty. As the moon shined down on the house to show it was giving power to help this man to do what he needed to do. its queen was asking for it. even though not against its better judgemnet. The ones who was able to see what he was doing only looked at with interest even though they were caught in something that reminded them of something from a anime porno as long as it don't do what they do in those kind of porn they would be happy. even though usagi was in her coma she was able to sense somethings around her. As she smiled at the man who knew what he needed to do. she just needed to give him the push he needed. And a little power to help him along so he was able to have the faith in doing so. As she smiled knowing she did well even though it was wrong of her to do so. miaka was in horror about what was going to happen. shoka smiled she was able to be at peace. she was able to help the man she loved move on from his grief.

* * *

 _ **"DEMON BEGONE!"**_

* * *

Miaka tried to reach out to the woman who looked as if she was finally had peace and was granted it at last. She didn't want her to leave her just yet while usagi sill had her eyes closed as if she was falling asleep the others were wondering what the power did to the monster and where it came from. while miaka didnt want to have shoka leave her just yet. this was something that she never wanted to have the new friend leave her like. hotohori and tasuki didnt even know what was going one. while tamaki was shaking from fear with flashbacks going through his mind.

 **"MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

Even though it had to end this way but there will be peace that was going to come with it. that she was able to get her final wish that came with what she wanted to see how it ended. It was clear that shoka face that she was satisfied and was at peace. Something she wasn't granted her first time around. He had saved her this time and she knew he loved her dearly and was hard for him to kill her once more and let her leave him, but he should be happy he was even given this chance to have her be with him. and he was able to save him now. her final thoughts was echoed through out their minds to let them know she was at peace and how much she was thankful that this was able to happen. she was able to let her man she loved move on from the grief he was suffering from. Even though the silver crystal helped to make her like this. And will give her a life in the soul society and will be apart of her mothers team in the soul kings army.

* * *

 _"I missed you.. I missed so much.. farewell Juan my love.. be happy and love again for me.."_ thought Shoka

* * *

Shoka thoughts went out to everyone to let them know that she was happy to even met such people like them. even though she knew of them not being human. But she was not going to judge them. they were wonderful friends and gave her the wish that she wanted in the end.. Even though myojuan power the sickness the shikkonki exploded and turned to silver ashes to make the demon was no more. The spell was broken releasing everyone it held captive shoka house started to vanish as well. As if it was some sort of illusion that was there though the shikkonki power, amara and makoto dropped the one they were strangling with spirit. this was confusing them why and what happened with the zombies as if they were under some sort of a spell that turned them to what they are. he sighed and scratched his head in annoyance something that spirit was known to do when he was confused about something.

"The house! It was just an illusion!" Yelled Tasuki

The town people that were previously after them looking like zombies now fell to the ground and traces of the spell were washing away from them. as a silver shimmer went over them. not one took notice since it was faint. And was thinking on other lines. Even though they would Everyone looked around to see it was true they were not zombies marcus smirked he had to admit bond site is good for a few things. even the ones who was frozen over turned back to normal. while they all looked around still trying to get back to the correct state of mind. but they took notice that everything was much mfind out sooner or later that her power had helped this even happen. But it is much more different to what they were used to when they first came to the town. and then miaka got sick then they got pulled into something like this.

"The townspeople have turned back to normal." Chirped Nuriko

"The demon spell had been broken. Now that usagi will be better." Chirped rei

Rei in scout form and everyone almost cried in relief in hopes that they would see all well once more. But they never know with the poison in her that could still be there. While everyone looked around to find the two missing people of their group. While makoto shook miaka shoulders to wake her up. to make sure that she was ok after what had happened to her with that monster. while amara was rocking her young prince back and forth to calm him down to make sure her prince was calm before they go and search for his mother and the woman she would only love forever and ever. Even though she would not be able to be with her. She was never meant to be with her. Bit in the end she would be able to have fantasy's about her that would suit her in the end.

"Come on Miaka its to wake up." Said Nuriko

Miaka groaned and wondered what in the world just happened as she looked around to see people all passed out. Did the human drinkers drink all of them or something why they all are passed out on the ground but then again she knew they left to go back to the palace to help out with the training. Or the ones who chose the vampire life style.. But then again why was she sleeping on the ground for. even makoto who was trying to wake up her young princess. amara sighed when she finally calmed down her young prince. She knew how he and draco are when it came down to this stuff. They have had a hard life when it came down to what they suffered what had happened to them. even though they wished they could of found out and then took them away. But now they could protect them as best as they could.. this was what he needed to make him feel. tamaki was still healing from the wounds that his mother his grandmother had placed to him. and he hoped she was suffering in that part of hell that she was meant to be in forever.

"What happened?" Asked Miaka

"We won dipshit!" Chirped Tasuki

In the midst of excitement spirit went around to find the love of his life and never ever would stop loving. And as well to see if she was ok. He now knew that his one grandchild was going to be ok. But it seemed that he wanted to know where his ex wife was. It was like she was no where to be seen since they won. He made his way through all he people who were pasted out. he started to search for his ex wife to see if she was all healthy again. Until his red eyes found his ex wife he found her lying under a tree with pink blossoms as the moon shined down on her with shimmering butterflies all around her. Even like this she was a goddess. but she did not move. his heart sank this cant be he cant lose her he was in so much shock.

 **"NO USAKO!"** Cried spirit

spirit cry's catched all of their attention they rushed over to and tasuki rushed over to their wife side. this was not happening. while pirit was there as well. their step kids went back to the palace for the time being to give word on some things. and deliver some things that needed to be tested. so they knew nothing of what happened here. tamaki was held by amara since he was crying out in fear. spirit was comforting his daughter since szayel was checking over usagi to make sure she was ok. He sighed and knew she used way to much power in the condition she was in. but he understood her very much when she did stuff like that. even spirit was close to crying. This was the woman who gave him his children. But he still loved her with his whole heart and soul. Not only him her other ex husbands still feel the same way she does. Even lord death even though he was the gayest man he knew in his life. but they needed to make their heirs to feel like they are strong for them.

 **"USAGI!"** Cried Tasuki and Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki took her into their arms. Ths cant be happening . she was not gone from them. endymion could of never taken her this far away from them. this cant be happening. spirit was trying to hold his own tears back. his heart was breaking it was his ex wife who held his heart she was the love of his life., while everyone else were shock still not wanting to move or believe that she was gone or dead,. All the scouts that was with them was on their knees in shock and fear. While amara was trying to remain strong for her prince. Myojuan knelt next to usagi and brushed his hand against her check he never met anyone like her before. She helped him to do what he needed to do. she was powerful and he was not ashamed to say that. But he didn't know what she is or what she was. But she is special to him in ways he didn't understand. she was like a little goddess. Even in the state she was in. she also used the power she had to help shoka. her light still shined through her pain. He was locked into her light. The moon shining down on her as it was crying for its master. and her light will always shined he wondered what in the world she was and who was she to hold so much light for one who suffered as he did for so long and much longer than he did. and much more far worst things he wanted to know her secrets and hold them in his heart. that was for sure and she gave the love of his life hope. He lifted the same hand over her face.

"How is our serenity?" asked hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki chocked on his own tears sure they were kings but this was something they could not handle after final getting her to be theirs. She was their soul mate and that is something that they didn't want to lose. They waited to be with their soul mate since they first fall of the silver kingdom. Right now they were not in the mindset of hotohori or tasuki. Basically at this moment they were not their reincarnated lives. They were the kings of the moon and earth rubius and diamond. They were just diamond and rubius wanting to know how their love their soul mate was doing. And would not stop the fear of losing her until he said so. They knew that she was the cause of the help. It was so much like their serenity. While everyone was crying. Amara couldn't hold it anymore. Her tears spilled down her cheeks as did tamaki. she didnt want to lose her kaneko. and hotohori and tasuki will not lose their wife. They finally had found her once more and now the kings they should have been during the first silver kingdom before it fell. Myojuan looked at the kings of the earth and the moon and figured that they were her husbands and a protective one at that. one who would kill for their wide and queen. even though he had no clue he was around royalty. if he had to when it came down to their soul mate and wife. but then again this was something that the kings had done more than once.

"You said she absorbed the Shikkonki in her body?" Asked Myojuan

"Yes but she had already been poisoned by one of Kuto men. But it was a poison they found that was of a old enemy of ours. He made it for only usagi to make her suffer. But it seemed that each time some evil person finds it they altered it to their liking. But this time it was worst than before." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki prayed to the gods to let their serenity live. They couldn't bear it if she had died on them now. they scouts was on their knees crying for their fallen queen, leader and best friend they could ever have in their lives. Usagi was a very special person to them all and if she was lost to them they would be forever lost. But they still would have a duty to protect their kings and as well their princes and princesses. And wait for one of them to take their step up to be the next queen of the earth and moon. Myojuan noticed the anxious expression on the mens faces. And immerdiatley that they loved her dearly his gaze softened even his heart was feeling something for this woman. and he knew something else the bonds of the soul mate. that was something that he and shoka never had. but they did have love and that is something that all that mattered to him. but he felt something for this little one and she was something to him. but it was more of a obsession like all the other men who come into contact with her. and meet her. amara cleared her throat that stopped the inner pervert away from him mind.

"I shall do what I can to clensed her body of the poison. The rest is up to her." Said Myojuan

Myojuan raised his hand as the green spheres circled the doctor hand like before and a glow emanated from his palm. He saw everything that was inside of her mind. All of her memories. He didn't know if he should be seeing something like this right now. but he was shocked at what she was and who she was. And the two men who are her husbands. They have been killed two times to get to this point. And saw the man who created the poison to make this poor poor goddess to suffer. They all watched with waited breath they prayed for her to come back to them all they all needed her. usagi felt warmth spread through out her body. She started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was a green light with a small red mark in the middle. Willing her vision to clear. usagi made out the hand that it belonged to the doctor and the symbol was of the suzaku.

"Hey daughter of mine," said usagi

"What is it? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Do you want some water? What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Rambled Miaka

Usagi huffed at how her daughter was acting. Sure she understood why she was acting like this. But for now she needed to tell her that one of her warriors was right here before them all. As she sighed and pointed for rei to smacked her daughter in the head for being annoying. Even though she was one of their princesses. But she still had a lot of growing up and a lot to learn while doing so. But it seemed that she was doinging it very slowly. And sighed it seemed that she had been the one to find the warriors not miaka. One of them came to her since he felt the mating pull and wasn't sure that it was. But now they knew it and he will be the second emperor now. well it seemed she has been the one to find the warriors and doing all the hard work while miaka walking around like she normally does. but for now her stupid daughter was going to have to let him finish this job so she was able to get back to action. that is something she most deffently wanted to do.

"Shut it daughter of mine. I understand why you were worried. But right now I have somethinng to say. I found another one of your warriors it seemed they like to come to me for some odd reason. Now go and molest his hand all you want." Snapped usagi

Miaka eyes popped out of her head and grabbed the hand with out asking or a second though. And like her mother said that she was going to molest his hand to see that he was the truth. While the scouts who was with them all sweat dropped from what was going on. They all knew their young princess has no boundaries something when it came down to what she was doing. But there was nothing they could do about that but wait until she grew out of that stage. Well if she ever grew out of that stage. And she molested it while she inspected gave the poor man a sad look since he looked a tad bit freaked out by the way miaka was treating his hand at this point in time. usagi snatched the hand back so he was able to do the job so she was able to get back out there and do what she does best. kick asses that deserve to be kicked. and sent evil fuckers to the gates of hell. amara smirked that was her little kaneko for you she was like her mothers in so many ways. This was her queen leader and friend she needed to try and do things the way she does it was never a good sign. She was like rini when she was at miaka age. But she grew out of the stage that she was in. amara sighed and looked over to her soul mate and wife who only shrugged to let her know that time would only tell. Each of their young princes and princesses all have their own personalities. But rini and miaka and Christine was the ones who needed to be reminded on what not to do and what to do sometimes. But thank the moon that rini has grown out of that stage.

"Hey you may finish your molesting of his hand after he is done curing me. So go and do something." Grumbled usagi

Miaka pouted and went over to a invisible emo corner and pouted with darkness around her. While the scouts and everyone else only giggled at what one of their princesses was acting. It was nothing out of character for her. Tamaki looked at the others as if saying look im not the only one who does that. Kenpachi sighed and only smirked and patted tamaki hair. he patted his head to let him know it was ok and let him know that he does that as well. plus he knew usagi well enough she was powerful and would not even let anything like this to take her away from them. he was very overly protective over tamaki and draco because their the ones who needed a lot of care and love/ and some of the other death gods like the soul kings has a emo corner as well he sent him there a great many times. While the doctor only snickered he liked usagi she had fire in her just like shoka was a rare beauty she looked like a goddess in his own eyes. he wondered who in the world she is.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Asked rei

"I am the Suzaku warrior Mitsukake." Said Mitsukake

Miaka jumped out of her emo corner and gazed at the sixth warrior it seemed her mother is the best one to attract them to her. She is like someone who just had a neon sign saying come here all suzaku warriors this is where you sign up to be on the team it seemed that's what I felt like. minako took notice that usagi had been the one to do all the hard work with all the suzaku warriors and other stuff as well. this is something that miaka their young princess they were also ashamed of when it came down to how she uses her poor poor mother. And as well they knew that she knew that she could get away with it. because usagi would do just about anything for her children. and miaka has not even raised a finger to help much. that what pissed all of them off that she was not even able to do something like that. but then again this was usagi and they care more for her than she was family that was something there..

"Mitsukake?" Asked Tasuki

"You mean that spell that killed the Shikkonki and saved us is from Suzaku? We felt the power of the silver crystal so we knew he had the help of usagi. She did it to help you." said minako

Everyone was interested in this and it made mitsukake smugness override the depression but he had to see to shoka before anything else. He has been given a gift of help from the little goddess that he don't know very well just yet. Well other than the fact that he knew her through her memoires. In which was tragic and very sad on how the life she had to live. Even that endymion what a evil sick bastard. But he was happy that people didn't find him a freak or anything like most people sees him as or just someone to just heal people and then brush him off to the side. but he knew that usagi understood that since people had used her powers in the past to gain what they wanted. Or to take it from her to destroy the world and the universe. But they all comes and goes since she and the others always defeated them. well other than chaos and endymion on the final battle was all her. It was hard and took a whole three months to kill and defeat them. but then again he sighed and looked at them all and knew that they are going to be their friends when it came down to joining them in their mission he would be able to make a home with them all. And as well she turned him lunarian like everyone. But she did also helped him to have faith in himself and the strength to move along and do what he needed to do. even though how hard it was for him to do so.

"Yes it was my healing powers." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake walked over to shoka limp body and picked her up as he cradled her body as he gazed down to the woman he once loved. But he was told was not his soul mate. He believed the scout of venus. But he loved her. Then again he had the chance to make things correct. Well the way it should have been so long ago. Miaka and everyone's eyes went wide as they remembered what else had usagi was hugged by her husbands and kings as they all watched the touching scene before them. everyone was with their soul mates and husbands or watched it by their selves. Well the ones who had their soul mates and husbands with them. even kenpachi had to say this was even touching in his own words but he would not come out and say it though. he understood what it feel'd like that when it came down to something like this. but then again there was alot of things that her understood when it came down to the man before him.

"That's why I came a doctor. I wanted to help people with my special healing powers. Then Shoka suddenly developed a high fever." Said Mituskake

Everyone listened to his explaining about why he did what he had did. And why he left the village to be alone away from everyone. Usagi wanted to do that when she found out the truth. But they all stopped her to make sure she didn't pull anything stupid. They all had hope diamond and rubius would be reincarnated. and look they were correct. Now everything should be the way it should o been so so long ago when the first silver kingdom was in power, While mistukake sighed trying to keep his tears back so he didn't cry right away he felt bad for the way he talked to these people. but he did something he was not able to do back then, he saved her from something that she took in her body to just see him again. usagi thought back on Lucius when she saw what happened. And what she walked in on what he was doing to her son. It made her understand this man to a point. And most of all when she found the truth when she watched her diamond and rubius die all over again right in front of her. But now they are finally together. But it should have been so long ago. But they are happy now. but she still understood what and how he felt. He lost someone he loved. While everyone watched the scene before them knowing this man did what he had done out of loss.

"I'd been called away to a distant village to treat someone. When I had gotten back to her I was to late and nothing I could of done would have brought her back to me. The person who I wanted to save most of all.. was the one I couldn't save! How dare I call myself a great physician? This power of mine.. was useless in the end." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake had tears trickled down his cheek and onto shoka face as if they where like diamonds in the night. Usagi sighed and got out of her husband;s and kings hold and came over in her neo queen serenity form so she would be able to use her power to bless her from all evil and would be going to the soul society since they are waiting for her. Plus she wanted her to let her soul rest in peace. While she wanted to help him understand that he did save her in the end. she wanted him to know that her soul passed over to the soul socitey and will be in listed into the academy to become a death god. and she made sure she had a good rank to where she deserved to be. but then again it was the least she was able to do for the woman to pass on to have a good life and would be able to help others as well. as her queen form shimmered away to her normal form to talk to him to make him understand what had just happen. And where her soul has ended up at.

"So that's why you stopped and turned your back on the world. i could understand believe me I do. because I wanted to do that when I found out the truth and lost my diamond and my rubius for the second time. But I was stopped and made to see the truth. Most of all when I lost Lucius who died for our son. But I went about it a different way I tried to kill myself. But that is a story for another time. But look this time you saved her." Said usagi

Mitsukake looked at those rare gem like eyes and so no pity only understanding in the, she was telling him that she understood and sadly he wouldn't of said any different because seeing those memories. Made him think that he could of tried to live a normal life. If it was like usagi he would of just said screw it and left and hid where she could find.. What has this female gone through. she understood what he felt. that what made him wonder who she really is to understand so much about others. her eyes looked like she saw things through out life that no one knew about. He watched her to pull out silver strands from shoka head and placed them into a vile he wondered what it was and she handed it to him while a watery smile that was full of kindness and light. something that he had never ever seen in so long and now she was here to give the light of hope. even though he dont even know who she is and what she is. but he will find out sooner or later though.

"I saved her?" Asked Mitsukake

"Look Shoka is a peace and she finally understood you part and her love for you was just as strong as your love for her. Her only wish was to see you again and she did. She already at peace. She would want you to be happy as well. But this vile holds all her memories and feelings and her final thoughts and feelings so you would have her always with you." Said usagi

Mitsukake tears only seemed to ass to the wonderful sight by shimmering and making her look heavenly. Mitsukake held the woman close with all his might. The scouts and the others who was there were crying their eyes out. While kenpachi tried to keep themselves from crying and put up a tough front. While nuriko sniffled and sobbed with miaka. Hotohori and tauski held onto their queen for the comfort of their wife and happy to know she is no longer suffering from what she was suffering from. while tamaki was sobbing into amara chest. While amara had some sniffles. while spirit was helping szayal comfort his daughter well one of them that is.. While the others dry sobbed and sobbed from the touching scene.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 18_

* * *

It was almost daybreak and the others were in a nearby mill that fitted the whole group next to a little river north of it was a water fall. Even though some of them didn't fit inside of the mill so they set up capsule homes for them to live in while they were camping out. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was already starting to bright, While she slept between the two after a long night of well mating since all the couples basically went on their own for the night and came back. Miaka was studying her history book for her studies since she was not like her mother was out of school and college early. But then again she was a brief so it was common knowledge they are all smart. Well even though she was the one who didn't wish to even wish to show it like the rest of her siblings. Well Christine was kinda like her even though she is rini twin sister. Rini was like her at one point but grew out of it quickly. Miaka sighed she wished she was like her mother like that. And most of all to be like her siblings as well. they were all smart. But it seemed that she and Christine was the only ones who needed to grow out of the lazy stage to ignore their smarts. But then again she knew there was not much else she was able to do but to study so she might as well get that out of the way. plus she was not going to be able to sleep.

* * *

" _In the evening of 16 July, between seven and eight p.m., when the time of my duty had just begun; Commandant Yurovsky, the head of the execution squad ordered me to take all the Nagan revolvers from the guards and to bring them to him. I took twelve revolvers from the sentries as well as from some other of the guards and brought them to the commandant's office. Yurovsky said to me, 'We must shoot them all tonight; so notify the guards not to be alarmed if they hear shots.' I understood, therefore, that Yurovsky had it in his mind to shoot the whole of the Tsar's family, as well as the doctor and the servants who lived with them, but I did not ask him where or by whom the decision had been made...At about ten o'clock in the evening in accordance with Yurovsky's order I informed the guards not to be alarmed if they should hear firing. About midnight Yurovsky woke up the Tsar's family. I do not know if he told them the reason they had been awakened and where they were to be taken, but I positively affirm that it was Yurovsky who entered the room occupied by the Tsar's family. In about an hour the whole of the family, the doctor, the maid and the waiters got up, washed and dressed themselves. Just before Yurovsky went to awaken the family, two members of the Extraordinary Commission [of the Ekaterinburg Soviet] arrived at Ipatiev's house. Shortly after one o'clock a.m., the Tsar, the Tsaritsa, their four daughters, the maid, the doctor, the cook and the waiters left their rooms. The Tsar carried the heir in his arms. The Emperor and the heir were dressed in gimnasterkas [soldiers' shirts] and wore caps. The Empress, her daughters and the others followed him. Yurovsky, his assistant and the two above-mentioned members of the Extraordinary Commission accompanied them. I was also present. During my presence none of the Tsar's family asked any questions. They did not weep or cry. Having descended the stairs to the first floor, we went out into the court, and from there to the second door (counting from the gate) we entered the ground floor of the house. When the room (which adjoins the store room with a sealed door) was reached, Yurovsky ordered chairs to be brought, and his assistant brought three chairs. One chair was given to the Emperor, one to the Empress, and the third to the heir. The Empress sat by the wall by the window, near the black pillar of the arch. Behind her stood three of her daughters (I knew their faces very well, because I had seen them every day when they walked in the garden, but I didn't know their names). The heir and the Emperor sside by side almost in the middle of the room. Doctor Botkin stood behind the heir. The maid, a very tall woman, stood at the left of the door leading to the store room; by her side stood one of the Tsar's daughters (the fourth). Two servants stood against the wall on the left from the entrance of the room. The maid carried a pillow. The Tsar's daughters also brought small pillows with them. One pillow was put on the Empress's chair; another on the heir's chair. It seemed as if all of them guessed their fate, but not one of them uttered a single sound. At this moment eleven men entered the room: Yurovsky, his assistant, two members of the Extraordinary Commission, and seven Letts [operatives of the infamous Cheka or Secret Police].Yurovsky ordered me to leave, saying, 'Go on to the street, see if there is anybody there, and wait to see whether the shots have been heard.' I went out to the court, which was enclosed by a fence, but before I got to the street I heard the firing. I returned to the house immediately (only two or three minutes having elapsed) and upon entering the room where the execution had taken place, I saw that all the members of the Tsar's family were lying on the floor with many wounds in their bodies. The blood was running in streams. The doctor, the maid and two waiters had also been shot. When I entered the heir was still alive and moaned a little. Yurovsky went up and fired two or three more times at him. Then the heir was still." Read Miaka aloud_

* * *

Miaka was cut off by someone who couldn't take much more of her studying and reading out load. Well there was more than one person who was like that. It seemed reii had fire in her eyes to show her anger at her young princess. While mitsukake who was her soul mate cuddled up together. Who would of though they would be soul mates. But either way she seemed to be super happy on that. But for miaka was hit in the head with a few pillow. Rubbing her sore spot miaka looked over to her side to see a rather pissed off looking nuriko and rei and amara. its not her fought that they all decided to go and party last night. even though she got drunk after one drink. she sighed and thought back to last night on the little party they had for tasuki being the second soul mate and the marriage so on and so forth. And crowned to be the king of the moon and the earth like hotohori. But pluto did the crowning like she she did when she finally gotten to where they were. Something that should have been so long ago when the first silver kingdom was around. He will also be the second emperor as well. And as well they are nearly done from their mission. And as well that usagi no longer suffering so this was something they all decided to have a little party. Miaka sighed and remember the while thing last night.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _drinks were flowing through out the night. even miaka who was wondering what booze tasted like so she took one of the drinks and drunk it way to fast. after she was done with that one drink since it was basically firewhisky. she started to skip around and dance around and then decided to do something stupid and sing a very insulting song to nuriko. and prancing around like the one drunkin light weight that she was. and she only had one drink in her that is saying something right then and there. While everyone was watching miaka to see what she was going to do. since they knew she could not hold her alcohol. They all sighed it seemed that she was going to be targeting nuriko. In which was not the best of ideas to even do._

 _"i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf. i trot and trot and bounce and bounce and dress in drag and bounce. and smile alot and that what counts, i'm nuriko the happy trotting elf drag queen," sang miaka_

 _nuriko tossed a shoe at the drunk miaka head and passed out after that. Even though it should have been insulting. But it was kinda rather funny when you think about it. it could have been the drinking to make him think this. But damn it was funny. they had to say that was rather amusing. miaka was snoring rather loudly while they party went on through out the night before all the couples went to have their little alone time by their selves. nuriko passed out drunk while still being insulted by a freaking song of all things. they even filmed it for miaka so she was able to see it in the future that was going to be something that was going to be used against her and maybe something to laugh at when they are bored. and the kids that she and tamahome will have together. this is your mommy on booze have from with that when it came down to that._

 _flashback end_

* * *

miaka snickered remembered that night now after the fog in her mind cleared. Even though she felt like hell from what she did last night. I seemed drinking is not your best friend out there. But she did have fun but she didn't even know what and how nuriko felt after she kinda basically insulted him last night. She sighed and knew that she would soon find out. Plus she was not super happy she was not hung over like the rest of them as if it was nothing to be fazed by. she had a slight headache but that is mostly it. Nuriko was wondering why in the world she was even awake right now. It was something that he never understood since miaka was drunk as well and not even feeling what they are feeling like right now. Plus it was a kick ass party though and fun as well. While they all deserve the little party. Most of all her mother since she kinda dealt with far more than anyone of them has.

"Could you shut up and not talk so loudly in this ungodly hour of the morning some of us are hung over and depressed. The only time your somewhat quiet is when your eating." Said Nuriko

"I testify to that!" Grumbled usagi

Hotohori and tasuki grumbled and held her tighter to . they had a wonderful night. But pluto had to go and do something after everything was done. But they were happy finally. While miaka sighed and wondered why in the world everyone picked on her so much. bad enough almost all of them had the good and plenty other than the other scouts and the others and mitsukake and nuriko. even though kenpachi went back to the palace and came back after he was done. but she missed tamahome with nights like this even though they have never did anything past kissing. And that is something some of them wanted to know. Because nuriko did things to tamahome that he was not even proud about. But for now they all wanted to know what miaka was doing with tamahome. Has they advanced in their relationship to a level that would make her mother and the others want to kill him for even thinking about her daughter is such of a way at this point in time.

"I cant help it reciting things out load while I study helps me remember things and I have to prepare because at home I have exames and if my mother finds out that I didn't get into the school my brother and sisters and nephews gotten into them she will bite my head off. Even though she supports me in this and everything else she was always a stick up the ass for the studies." Said Miaka

Nuriko scowled and looked at everyone else who is either passed out drunk or just out from having sex all night and being drunk. And then looked depressed from usagi with hotohori and tasuki he was the second soul mate. And as well the reincarnations of diamond and rubius. He wished he was one of the reincarnations but it seemed that he was not. But they do deserve to be together. They all have been waiting for so long to be together. even though her ex husband was jealous and so was amara but that was for other reason than her own. Nuriko knew amara felt love for her queen, leader and friend but she will never go with it. they had their chance with usagi and failed on it. but they also had kids as well so he had more or less to be jealous about. hell even the new member was jealous as well. and that says a lot. And miaka was one of her children who was one to have to get used to. And they figured out how she was the way she is.

"Look. I don't understand what you are babbling about. But we're all exhausted from leaving choko. then the party so some of us are rather hung over, and mind you that rather insulting song you sang last night i should of hit you more with other than a freaking shoe. and as well some of them were up all night to have alone time." Said Nuriko

Nuriko looked at miaka wondering if she even knew what she does to people when she doesn't listen. And supposedly that rini twin sister is just like miaka. But in a different way. But for now she didn't even want to think about that one. nuriko sighed he knew that she missed tamahome. Even though he didn't know how the rescue is going to happen. But they have to have hope usagi would do what she needed to do. but the mission is almost over and then they would go and get him back. but then again there was alot of things that was good that happened like tasuki being a suzaku warrior and the second soul mate and reincarnation of rubius crimson and one of the kings of the earth and the moon and second emperor as well. But nuriko was looking forward to be in line to kick tamahomes ass for this crap he pulled. The man and miaka are perfect together since they never listen to no one. And most of all tamahome when he has a death warrant threatened on to him he still did have the balls to do what he had done…

"The mirror hasn't even given us as much of a glimmer. Are you sure you didn't break it?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka was worried for a moment and glanced at the enchanted mirror. But then again it seemed that she has the knack to breaking very important things that she knew that she should never should of broken. She was checking to see if she did break it then. Miaka fisted her hand and glared at nuriko who was trying to go back to sleep. snoring away and someone let out a fart a loud one at that. while she sighed and knew they are so close that she could taste it. but she cant count her chickens just yet until the last one is found. She wanted to get tamahome home and to make sure he was not back in kuto ever again. But she was not going to be doing that until she found the last warrior. Even though it was more her mother who was the one who finds all her warriors and she was super happy on that since she didn't have to do no work to get her warriors. Nuriko let a huge fart out that stunk the whole room up..

 **"WHO FARTED IT REEKS!"** yelled rei

"Oh stop your bellyaching! Just one more to go! Never give up!" Lectured Miaka

Nuriko and her mother and rei groaned wanting to strangle the girl if she didn't shut up. while szayel whistled since he was the one who let out the fart. Nuriko placed a pillow over his head to try to block out the noisy girl while usagi buried her head into hotohori chest and sighed. And rei muttering about and how miaka has a load mouth on her. While makoto held her young prince to her more since they didn't have no dreamless sleep potion on them she had to calm him down from one of his bad dreams. In which is a hard time to wake him up from one of those. she told usagi she got this one since she had been on call with their young prince for longest than she was, and he was going to show her young prince she loved him even though she never had that chance when the whore a bitch of a grandmother was still around and now in hell forever. They all wanted to murder him along with dumbledor. But it seemed they would only get that chance when to go to hell to kick ass of the ones who did horrible things to the ones they love. That included endymion when it came down how much they wanted to make him suffer. The things you learn from watching hellraiser.

"Okay we won't give up so shut the up and get more sleep." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't answer back since a strange sound found its way to miaka ears and caught her full attention. She wondered where in the world the sound was coming from. The sound seemed to echo in the still atmosphere as if it was meant to do so. Or to help out with whatever the person was trying to do. As if time itself had stopped the melody filled her ear and mesmerized miaka to no ends. Wanting to find out what it was. it was rather lovely she would have to say that. but it seemed as if it was meant for something more than what it seemed. as if it heald some sort of power to make you follow the tune that was something that was meant for it to be like that.

"Hey listen Nuriko! Is that a flute? What's it doing out here?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko didn't like to much getting woken up again as he jumped out of bed and gotten all up in miaka face while usagi was all comfy with her husband's so she didn't care anymore. while makoto who hushed her young prince even though he was a teenager it don't mean she was not able to do this not more. no matter how much older he gets she was always going to be her young prince. this was something that usagi also on. but then again there was a lot of things that was meant to happen and think when they are parents. this was something that she agreed on all the time. usagi loved all of her children and wanted the best for him they felt bad for what his grandmother had done to him and never knew what was going on. but then again it was something else she loved his siblings and all over her other young princes and princesses as well. Tasuki and hotohori as well. They already thought of her as their step child miaka was wondering what the hell was with the flute outside.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PEST!"** Yelled Nuriko

 **"BRAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DO TO YOU WHAT OTHERS WHEN THEY DOESN'T SHUT UP!"** yelled rei and minako

Everyone groaned knowing after nuriko out burst they will not be able to get back to sleep. So they gotten up to go and make something for breakfast or either hunt if you're a got annoyed and taped miaka mouth shut so they would be able to sleep more. well that was basically hikaru and karou idea to make her shut the hell up. miaka grumbled about evil half brother's and went back to her history book to finished studying while everyone else was sleeping. While everyone else was trying to either get more sleep. Or go and have something cooked. Even though someone was already on making something to eat for everyone. Since makoto let minako deal with tamahome while she went into one of the capsule houses to go and start making their morning meal. So they all would be well fed for their long trek to where ever else they had to go. She sighed and made sure she made more than normal since miaka over eats. But then again it was one of her favorite thing in the world to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Hotohori rode his horse while miaka road with nuriko who was still cranky this morning while usagi and maka and kid was on halios. Miaka was still going on about the sound she had heard. well after she had the tape ripped off her mouth rather painfully from her mouth from her mother. Amara smiled and knew that her young prince was in better spirits this morning.. while tamaki smiled at the scene from the horse he was on with horohori his one step father even through he was happy to be on this mission he had gotten the capsule with the house for tamahome family in it.

"I really did hear a flute playing," cried Miaka

Tasuki turned to miaka and to mitsukake who was still jealous of him it seemed that he was also jealous of hotohori as well. amara arched a brow at the jealous men of usagi's husbands. And their kings as well who happened to be hotohori and tasuki who happen to be diamond and rubius. they would have to get over it since their love lasted through out the ages. even though she wished it was him in the end. he looked to see spirit pouting since his daughter was mad at him again. he heard the fight and then the book she seemed to like to slam into others head. but then again this was usagi daughters and princes as well. even though he knew for one thing that she was like his daughter as well. usagi's children are like his own. even though he had one son. And most of all miaka was one that he had to get used to when they first met. It was something that most of them had to do when they finally meet miaka,

"Mitsukake did you hear anything?" Asked Tasuki

"No," said Mitsukake

Nuriko who was still annoyed and hung over with the person who woke him up at the ass crack of dawn with reading and rambling about some stupid flute playing. The only flute playing that he knew was going on all night was the skin flute, miaka only pouted thinking that they basically crazy but she was not crazy. tamaki snickered as he laid his head on hotohori back his step father. hotohori smiled he knew the young one was sleepy he was awake and helped to calm him down. Makoto and amara and rei let him go back to bed and they were looking out for their young prince. but they are deadly when it came down to who was ever trying to harm any of their young princes and princesses

"It was probably just some stupid bug chirping. Or the blasted love birds of the group going at it again." Grumbled Nuriko

Miaka sulked that no one believe her. ami smiled kindly at miaka to let her know that it could of been something else. but if they ever heard it they would let her know. but then again there was a lot of things that went down to miaka mind that they didn't want to even think. so they are going to lie and make sure it was to make her feel better. pluto had to go back to the palace as well she had to help with things since she had to go and do what she needed to do. in which use the gates to get Christine and her party here safely.. plus there was some people came late in their changing of not being human no more and whatever race it was when they showed them.

"If aunt Miaka heard a flute then I believe there is one." Said ayame

Miaka perked up and didn't realize that ayame was only saying that to make her feel better but either way it helped greatly. Tasuki sighed and wondered what would be a flute out there anyways. chrono made his way over to miaka who was on a horse with mitsukake. she wanted to let her know that she was about to enter tamahome village. that they are about to enter. that was something that some of them who had ever never seen what the family looked like or ever met them. plus they had to give them their gift. edward who seemed to joined them had spelled so it was not going to be damaged . but her minako was also one to try her best to believe her. usagi looked and knew where they are at and it was time to give the gift they have to tamahome family. She just hoped they all liked what their gift is going to be. But for now they are all going to have to wait and see what the turn out will be…

"Miaka look its Tamahome village is just up ahead so it would be a good time to give them the gift to." Chirped usagi

usagi took off with haios and as well with minako and rei to meet them in the village. While miaka perked up from hearing something about her tamahome even though it was his village she was just happy to be there. As miaka jumped off the horse. but they would have to think of something why tamahome was not with them. so this was going to be fun either way since they are going to be giving them a new house that both the house elves they given to them so she was pretty sure they would be happy about the gift that they had for them. and they would never ever have to work again.. but they are going to be living in a much better house and will never ever want for nothing ever again. So they hoped they would love the gift they are going to be giving to them. Plus a house elf as well to make sure everything is all good for them…

"And this is where we found Chichiri. And Tamahome family as well,." Chirped Miaka

Miaka suddenly so happy as everyone smiled at her happy go lucky mood. but then again he wondered what they are going to tell tamahome family why he was not with them. it was something they were trying to figure out why their family member was not there or traveling with them. but then again they could not go and tell them that he was being held hostage by a female endymion basically. They hope yui would see the light when it came down to how she has been hurt and needed to heal. And to know how she is acting is not the right way. Nuriko smiled at the memory fondly of when usagi ordered them to be taken to the palace like the empress and the queen and their sailor scout that she was. but then again she was always like that so she was basically saving the lives of people who deserved it. and basically killing the kuto soldiers was deserving the death they gotten. They knew It was not going to be that easy when it came down to them killing nakago off and getting tamahome out of there.

"Tamahome family was also taken to the palace to take refuge along with the other villages that usagi saved from kuto she was ruthless in saving everyone." Said Nuriko

"yes our usagi is a wonderful person." Chirped makoto

The scouts held their heads up high to show how proud that they were of their usagi. She was always one to fight for those who se thought deserved it. and save people when it came down to it. Tasuki and mitsukake didn't know what nuriko was talking about. Tasuki sighed something diamond didn't tell him just yet. But it seemed that there was somethings that was left out from when they explained things. He arched a brow to hotohori who only sighed and gave him the signal he will find out later. But they knew of the attacks and the rumors of the angel that saved everyone so that was usagi. Tasuki was never surprised when it came to his serenity she was his soul mate and now wife and queen. well and as well as diamond queen and soul mate. Something that should of happened so long ago. But now that endymion was long gone and in hell. And he cant wait to go to the gates of hell to go and make his life a living hell. But then again they have the permission to do so. The bandits were notified about the union between usagi and himself. And that he is the reincarnation of a lunarian prince and was the soul mate of serenity. Well that and hotohori since he is diamond. he knew for the fact that they are going to be happy about that and will welcome her as one of their own,. But then again he would of never ever thought he was not going to be nothing more than a bandit and now look at him. there was something more for his life now and much much more. And he would never change nothing for the world for it.

"There are tamahomes little brothers and sisters and his father as well. Oh come with me mitsukake." Said Miaka

Miaka proceeded to drag mitsukake down to the village so he would be able to help tamahome father and maybe heal him from everything he had. He was so sick and tamahome would be so happy to see his father cured. amara sighed and followed them to make sure they would get there ok. plus she wanted to see how their adopted family was doing since they last met each other. she started to think of them as family as well. so she was naturally worried about them. even though they will be protected since their young princess is the soul mate to tamahome so they are kinda family already. as she fallowed miaka and mitsukake so he knew that they the others would follow him to meet up at the house when they catch up. But her young princess was one she needed to make sure she was going to be ok. Plus the new suzaku warrior is still getting used to being back out in the open and with his powers.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

chuei ran around the whole village searching for a doctor while dobby went around to see if he could find someone to help them. Until he saw someone he knew all to well and maybe she would be able to help hm. he needed to find someone to help him quick since he had no more stuff to give his father. then someone who he knew would be able to help ran by. he just hoped she would notice him and hoped that she knew of some sort of a way to help his father. since they don't know if dobby was going to be getting back anytime soon. He had to go out and get a few things they had on a list. So they are going to have to find some form of help. But that was when he saw someone who would be able to help. Well they hoped she would be able to help them out of this issue they are having…

"Miaka?" Asked Chuei

Miaka and mitsukake and amara and as well micharu skidded to a stop when someone called out to miaka. They turned around only to see a panting chuei with frantic eyes as if he was searching for someone or something. micharu knew that this was one of tamahome brothers since he had the looks of a younger tamahome. so this boy was his younger brother. it seemed when the young one would be his elder brother age he would look just like him they knew this for a fact. but there was something off about the boy. he seemed frantic and worried about something. as if something had happened. or he found out about his brother became nakago and yui's bitch or sex slave. But it seemed that there was something going on with the boy. They didn't want to be the one to bring bad news to tamahome if anything ever happened to the man.

"Oh it is really is you Miaka!" Chirped Chuei

"Chuei!" Chirped Miaka

Chuei fell to his knees in exhaustion. He looked like he had been running around all morning. His breaths came out in pants and miaka and mitsukake rushed over to him to see what is going on. micharu laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder it seemed he was frantic about something. Even if amara maybe a ass sometimes. she did care when it came down when it came to children. And other stuff like the young princes and princesses. And their queen and kings and their friends and family. she was naturally kind and very protective when it came down to amara. that what also changed the outlook she had on things. Even though she still remembers seeing the princess when the first fall of the silver kingdom how she looked when they found her. It haunted her. But she remembered it when she got those memories back when endymion died finally.

"What's going on?" Asked Miaka

"Father he had gotten a lot worse. Me and dobby been searching for a doctor since the potions we had from you all ran out. And so we never found none to help us." Said Chuei

Mitsukake offered the poor kid a hand to help him with his sick father. Miaka watched him with sad eyes in hope he would be able to help their father and maybe her future father in law. Amara and micharu only nodded to the warrior doctor who has a freaking boner for usagi and that is one thing that he and the good doctor has a understandng in. even though amara didn't have the right to be angry since she was the same way about her queen,leader and friend. but other than that they are just friends to a point. but she knew the man would be able to help their father and that is all that mattered and if tamahome was not here to even see his father that would be something that would kill the man.. but they would not let them know why their brother was not with them at this point in time. But they would have to think of something to tell them so they didn't know what was going on.

"Where is your home young one?" Asked Mitsukake

Chuei took his hand and lead the three of them to the small hut in the far end of the village. Inside of the hut tamahomes father was laying on the bed and he was not moving. The children were gathered around miaka as they looked worriedly over their father, mistukake placed a hand on the chest of their father. Amar and mucharu was happy to even see that these poor souls was able to get a better place to live since this place was something they would not even live in. and tamahome family deserved everything that he was able to give them. since they will be royalty when their young princess and tamahome marry since they are soul mates. Sure tamahome needed some training but they all are willing to give that to him. even though it was one of the small villa that they shrunk down to give to Edward pocket since he and a few others help make it for the soon to be family to them. well they are already like family to them already. And she knew that mitsukake would be able to help tamahome father out. He has the powers to do so.

"He is very weak." Said Mitsukake

Chuei and his siblings crowded to his side to watch what the doctor was going to do to save their fathers life. They wondered where their big brother was but that was for another time to think on since they needed to have their father well. it was just odd to see their brother was not there with them and that is something that they wondered, this was the time to heal their father and if this man would be able to do it they would be forever grateful. plus amara knew they wondered who the new guy was that is helping them. but she felt where her queen and the others where it seemed that they were looking around before they make their way here. Even though she knew what usagi was up to. And it was a wonderful thing that she is getting the stuff that she wanted to give to them. But she watched over her young princess to make sure she was going to be ok. Micharu was here as well to help so she was happy with the help. Plus they waited to see if his father was going to be ok she didn't want to have to tell tamahome when she sees him again his father died and then he gets his punishment for doing what he has done and went to kuto,

"Can you help him, please doctor."

"Don't worry he shall be fine." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake turned back to the sickly man and lifted his hand above his body to see what he needed to do. and to see what was wrong when him. and then he would have to target he illness and what was making him feel the way he was and any other common illinesses that was making him in such a state. The mark appeared on his hand and started to appear as the green light surrounded both his hand and tamahomes father. The room was quiet and filled with anticipation until the light dissipated and their fathers eyes opened and he groaned. Chuei and the others felt the relief wash over them. amara and micharu was happy to see what they were seeing. Even though their father tried to hit on them. even though he knew they were soul mates and gay. He would took both of them. but he finally gotten the point when it came down to what was not going to happen. But a man could try. Hell he was even younger. He was looking at himself as if he was in his 20's again. Amara sighed the man used his healing and lunarian powers. even though it was probably for the best.

"Father!"

"What all this?"

The old man roamed the room and wondered why there was so many people inside of his humble home. Until he noticed one was his eldest son love interest and a tall man he didn't even know. he wondered what else was going on since he didnt know the man who was sitting in front of him. but he did heal him so he was grateful for that so what else was new there in his life. but the thing was who in the world this man who did this for him. that is the question at this point in time. but all in all he was happy about even being healed and feeling like he was a young lad again, it was something he was able to do. He knew that the man needed help. And he was a good man. While miaka smiled tamahome father should be better now. So that should be a good thing for him to see when he comes back home. Well after he gets the punishment everyone has been plotting out to get him back for the bullshit tamahome has pulled. Even though he did it for some good, but not good one bit when it came down to him doing something stupid.

"It all right now you have been completely cured of your illnesses." Said Mitsukake

"I can feel it. I can jump and I think that part of my body is able to work again im going to find me a woman I feel like a strapping young man! How can we ever thank you for your kindness?"

Mitsukake suddenly groaned he over used the power since he haven't used it within a year since he basically left his power to sit and gather. so he was going to feel like them each time he would over use the power that he was blessed. plus he was still getting used to the new non human body as well. that is something he would take time on. Tamahome father stopped posing and looked down at his doctor who saved his life and made his feel like a teenager again. hell he could even get a boner now he will go and find him someone and maybe do something he had not done in a rather long time. Just as long their young princess don't go and say hey your son and brother is in kuto because he thought it was a bright idea to go there as a hostage and became their bitch and sex slave. They knew all to well that was what was going on there. But for now they could not let his family know that he was doing that right now. but only could give them hope they would see them again.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Miaka

"I'll recover with some rest. I only have enough strength with this power once a day after not using it for a year." Said Mitsukake

Chuei came over to them and held out some money so they could pay the doctor for all he had done for them. well what money he had left from the money that was given to them before they came back to where they live after their stay in the didn't have to do what he did but he did it for them and they were grateful for what he had done for their father. but they wondered where tamahome was. their big brother was not with them. so why isn't he here. they just hoped he was ok and for him to come through the door. But she was not sure if she should tell them where their brother is. This was something she was thinking on and wondering what she should do when they ask he where tamahome is. Oh he is in kuto being a bitch to them. Yeah that would go over rather well when it came down to telling someone family that. She looked to amara and micharu and wondered if she should tell them the truth. They only sighed and shook their heads no. they would come up with a idea or a plan to make them not know the truth on where their brother and son is at and what was going on and what is happening to him right now.

"Here take this money." Chirped Chuei

"I don't want none of your money young one. Use the money to buy some nice fish for your father dinner." Said Mitsukake.

A small meow came from his stomach and tama's cute little head peeked out from mitsukake clothing. Mitsukake only chuckled about his cats way of thinking when it hears the word fish. He also knew luna and artimis would want some as well. he knew how much they love their fish when it came down to what they like since he had known them. he scratched the cats forehead to let him know he was happy that he was there. Even though he was from the same planet that luna and artimis was from. So it was just shocking to him. but has been a constant friend even since he found the cat from planet mou. but where did micharu wonder off to. it seemed she had gotten lost somewhere. It seemed that amara was still there though. maybe she went to find usagi or something to see if she needed any help with anything she was doing. miaka blinked and wondered what in the world micharu was up to and where she had wondered off to.

"And for him as well," chirped Mitsukake

Chuei seemed to brighten up only to rushed out the room to head out the door only to ram into something or someone and looked up to see usagi standing there smiling down to him. and as well with minako and rei and hailos in his humanoid form. As well micharu right by her side. she had a proud smile on her face as if she knew what usagi went off to do. and get as well. it seemed that minako and rei went over board once again since they knew their signs of shopping. And the twitching of usagi's eye kinda is the clear sign of what happened there. and she knew that she was a good woman for all she was doing for this family. And as well rei and minako. plus they would never ever want for nothing and money ever again. Amara and micharu knew she would do about anything to help them out. And as well it seemed rei and minako as well was the same way, and make sure they would never ever want for a thing no more. or work no more as well.

 **"USAGI YOU'RE HERE!"** Cheered Chuei

Chuei clung to usagi and hugged her as his other siblings ran and knocked her down to the ground to hugged her as well. while the others knocked down minako and rei for they were happy to see them. even though they nearly knocked micharu and amara over as well when they seen them. Mitsukake smiled at the scene is seemed she spreads light everywhere she go's that is the usagi who is serenity he seemed to know. and he had to say he loved that temper of hers. that was one sexy thing to see her angry.. amara went over and stood over by the warrior doctor and shot him a look. if anyone gets that chance with her it was going to be with her. or spirit since they had children together the both of them. mitsukake knew the proud soldier proud of what she sees before her. While miaka sighed and wondered how her mother gotten all of this stuff. But then again her mother was good at what she does. And this was another sign of what she has done once again…

"Come on quickly father been healed and he would want to see you!" Chirped Chuei

usagi only giggled as she pushed herself up and patted each of their heads. The gifts are going to be flowing including the house that her son and her mother had built for them and the things inside of the house. they would be happy to live in something that is not looking like it was going to fall down at any moment. plus they would have to show them how everything worked and dobby and winky would be the one who does all the cooking and cleaning. while they all be able to live a normal life. plus there was a spell on the place if anything that happened to them copies would appear in their place. and they would be transproted with the house elves to the palace to make it look real. They had everything planned out with the emergency stuff. They knew ever know what kuto would be planning out when it came down to what was on their minds. And they needed to make sure that this family was protected since they would target them since they are tamahome family. And would kill them to harm him to show him that they are not going to stop.

"Well I hope you all been on your best behavior!" Chirped minako

 **"YES!"**

"Good to know we have some surprises for ya!" Chirped rei

rei opened the door with kenpachi and genyu since they also dragged them along with them. while they were looking like they were hiding something. When they moved they say the freshly caught fish. Large variety of vegetables, fruits, and some of the villages finest meats. And a few sweets here and there and toys and finest clothing. Minako and rei and usagi made sure to set up and account with everything in the village for tamahomes family so they would never want for nothing ever again. While kenpachi and nnoitra started to put everything in a freezer like thing until they get their new home set up. Tamahomes father looked shocked at what was going on. And there was something else he was going to be shocked about. He was going to be getting a much better home as well.

"Oh usagi you didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I am able to do, and no worries you all will never want for anything again. There is accounts set up for the family in every business in this village to the next. So no thanks are needed it want I wanted to do." Said usagi

The only man smiled his some blessed them with the best friend he could ever find. She did this for them and thought of them as her own family it was a blessing and he would never want to give up that blessing. Plus dobby and winky was the best as well. amara nodded to them to let them know they are family to them all well. amara ran her fingers through usagi's hair to let her know how much she was proud of her. And only glared at minako and rei who looked proud of their shopping once again. But they knew amara was glaring at them for going over board on their shopping once again. But they couldn't help it they wanted to get the best for them. but this was something that was a group effort when it came down to helping the family they took as their own. but then again they will be family when tamahome and miaka get married. Even though the house will have a spell over it to show what they are living in right now. but there will be basically a huge man with a pool and hot top inside and out side and everything that everyone would ever wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone else showed up while tamaki and the twins where in the capsule house so they were able to rid of the old home as Edward placed the other one up. And he was very proud of what work had been done to it. but he knew it was for the best for them. it was a very huge manor. But they deserved the best that was offered to them. and most of all it will be hidden by lunarian power so the villagers would only see what they thought they lived in for so long. but this was perfect for tamahome family. it was all set up for them to move into it. the plus with the magic. the joys of magic that can do about anything. plus they had they only shrunk it down and used a spell so nothing would get damaged in. plus there was a defense in it if anything was to happen to tamahome family a fake copy would replace the real ones. the real family would be taken magically to the new large house was there standing proudly. Tamahome father was in shock they gave them a new home he will be forever grateful now.

"My serenity how did you get here so fast?" Asked Tasuki

usagi only pouted and shrugged and kissed him along with hotohori. she just made sure kenpachi and nnoitra was waiting in the village to help her out. she had it all planned out. They never seen people look so happy and the house looked wonderful with everything in it plus nothing seemed to have been moved from its traveling getting here. this was something that they wanted to give them. since the malfoys had a great many manors. and the manor would be in good use to those who needed it more than they one of the kids came up to miaka and tugged on her skirt. Miaka gulped and knew what was about to be asked. And she didn't know what to respond to it. But for now she was going to have to play stupid like she always did when she didn't want to answer things.

"Miaka? Why is not big brother not here with you?" Asked Yurien

Miaka eeped and wondered what should she say. Oh your big brother is in kuto with a blond guy making him his bitch. Or maybe getting molested by her ex best friend. She she pulled something minako was known to do. She closed her eyes and started to pretend to snore tasuki whacked her in the had for doing what she had. the kid wanted to know where her brother was. and she was going to be the one to tell her since it was pretty much her and his and hotohori wife he went to go to kuto and signed his death warrant for the stunt he pulled. while they all looked at the scene with smiles. Well miaka just didn't also want to announce that he was probably nakago bitch as well. Nakago seemed to be like that sort of person to do something like that to another person who he hated.

" **GRAAAGH! DON'T PRETEND YOUR ASLEEP!"** Yelled Tasuki

The children back away a bit before giggling. Hotohori was looking around and remembered tamahomes family the only family that stayed inside of the palace with smiled his little angel was the one who made sure that almost alot of people who came to be still alive. that is just who she is. and that is what he loved about was his serenity and the others who made this happen for a family who is basically soon to be their family from miaka marriage to tamahome. she did just about anything to make the people and her country and kingdom's along with the moon safe again. Until chuei came through the door his hair was down as if he was finished taking a swim. He looked like tamahome almost. Miaka was the first to snap out of her shock and tackled the poor boy. and was just about to molest the poor boy since he was just like his brother just more a younger and kid version of him. at least the kid would look like.

 **"TAMAHOME MY LOVE!"** Cheered Miaka

Chuei yelped in shock at how miaka just acted to him. It seemed that she thought he was his big brother. she even kissed him for the love of suzaku. And now he understood what dry humping meant now. he didn't know what to do and wondered what he should do. and what the hell he was not supposed to be getting things like this at his young age. he was not even his elder brother. so the girl just basically about to molest him and tramatize him for the rest of his life.. that was all his brother. If this was the way she greeted his elder brother. When he gets older he wanted that as well. everyone peaked out side the door and wondered what in the world miaka was up to. Only to look at what she was doing to the poor poor boy. rei sighed that poor brat was tackled by miaka and wondered if she even have a brain in that skull of hers. While amara dragged her princess to the woods to have a talk to her about what she did to that boy. and make sure she didn't do that ever again. It was very unbecoming of their princess to even do something like that in the first place.

"No wait! I'm Chuei!" Said Chuei

usagi and everyone looked out the door seeing miaka blushing deeply when she realized that it was not tamahome and only chuei. She probably just tramatized the poor boy nearly thinking he was tamahome. usagi sighed and went to help and show things. while amara sighed and went over to pluck her off the poor kid lucky she didnt do anything to him. as she dragged her off and to have a nice talking to. And make her understand what she had just done was wrong and unbecoming of her royal status. But that poor kid was never going to be the same again after what she had just done. while miaka looked up to kenpachi and wondered why he did that for. while kenpachi gave her a look as of saying stop it while your ahead. Kagome sighed what in the world gotten into her daughter. That poor poor boy would never forget about this…

"Hehe, sorry," said Miaka

"One can tell that they are brothers. He does look like Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Everyone was settled in usagi and nuriko along with makoto was preparing dinner while the rest was either playing outside or talking to each other about this and that. Miaka was somewhere else inside of the house. makoto wondered what lie amara told them were their brother is, because they couldn't say he was a hostage in kuto. so they knew amara took over that part so miaka dont say something stupid. they just knew that miaka needed to think on what she had done. Well amara did give her a punishment and did give her a lecture. And to make sure that that is something she needed to do. since she basically nearly screwed that poor boy who was going to have bad dreams now from this. miaka sighed and knew that she had done wrong to chuei.

* * *

 _'Your just like your brother where money is concerned."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka leaned near the bay window of the house and watched as the kids where playing some game on flying brooms. She forgotten the name of the game they were playing but it was interesting. she was shocked that that her half brother made something so grand for tamahome. but then again she did it so tamahome family had more of a better living area and more of a better living as well. and never ever would want for nothing as just couldnt believe what she had done to tamahome little brother. even her amara dragged her into the woods and gave her a lecuture about all of the crap she has been pulling. And that it was not becoming of her title. Miaka knew she should learn from the mistakes that she makes when it came down to the crap she pulled. Hell she not liking how she was trtning out. She knew she was changing on how she looked at things. And now she just didn't know what to think on what to do with everything.

* * *

 _"He is really like him oh where is Chiriko. The last one? I have to find him and fast so I can see Tamahome again."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

There was grumbling around the room that came from her stomach letting her know how hungry she was. And the smell of food was awesome. But then again she knew makoto and minako cooking was the greatest ever. And most of all her mothers cook. Everyone knew how to use the objects in the room since her half brother showed them,. and szaye was wonderful in teaching things for his family to know how to use what was in the house. It was one of the best things he had ever made. But he was gonna teach them everything about it. and most of all to make sure to know the best way to make riddles. Well hints by his nickname the riddler. but then again it came to be used by people who needed it more. and she was kinda happy that usagi would of done this and given it to them. plus the potions and everything like that would magically restocked when they are out.

* * *

 _"Miaka dinners ready!" Chirped Nuriko_

* * *

Miaka jumped to her feet and ran down to the area they were going to be eating at. Well edward had a nice dinning room in the house so everyone could eat and fit in the house even guest room a lot of guest rooms. But then again Edward was a genus when it came down to everything that he came up with. makoto and minako was putting the food our on the table. But miaka all she could think about is food was the first thing that came to mind. just long as tamahome family dont put their hands in front of miaka eating area they would be fine. While usagi sighed and need to have a chat with her father to see why didn't take time away to get miaka away from her uncle kakarot. She sighed not like it will change anything if she did. Since they are kinda close to each other. But for now she will deal with this and see if she would grow out of it. and as well they could see the change in miaka but that was only a little bit. And as well taking a slow time to change. But it was happening. plus if anything happened to his family they would be transported to the palace. and fakes basically clones of them would be in their place. a spell that usagi made in her first year.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

That night the wind blew harshly acrossed the land of kuto. The bamboos swayed under its power of the heavy winds that made things sway as it blew all over. And everything was nearly dead silent as the wind beat against the window of the kuto palace. Yui wiped tamahomes injuries with a damp cloth she had been working on his wounds since she took him back to his prison. that was something that she wanted to do since she felt like she had to do it. and maybe he would fall for her since she showed that she loved him. and knew that miaka would never do this for him. yes usagi would since that is who she was. but this was something that she needed to do for her and him.. Tamahome eyes fluttered opened and he groaned at the soreness of his body and ass.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome looked over to the girl who had given him so much trouble and he lost his ass cherry because of her. he regretted for even agreeing to come here if he knew this bullshit would have happened to him. he knew that no one would leave this one go after they find out what had happened to he knew damn well they would find out sooner or later damn mind readers that they are, Why couldn't miaka just cut her off as a loss and give up but nope he had to keep on. he cant let that jack ass win over him. he was not going to let him know that he was about to give up. but he was tamatized for the rest of his life. first nuriko and this shit with nakago that was more disturbing that even happened to him.

"Don't move you've been hurt badly and well your anal area had stitch's. you were asleep the past five days." Said Yui

Yui stood up and went over to a wash bowl to rinse the cloth she was holding so she was able to clean the blood that she had cleaned off tamahome. even though he had started healing. there was blood here and there that seeped out of the wounds that she well half assed stitched up and so one and so forth.. Tamahome was looking up at the ceiling and wondered if miaka and usagi was ok and gotten help. he knew that usagi had gotten worst that was something he knew from what he felt in his heart. he was more worried on usagi since he knew what was going on with her. but the thing with miaka he knew the others would find some sort of a cure for her when it came down to something like that.

"You mean.. you been taking care of me during all that time?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her and smiled that was kind of her even though she was the one who screamed as if she was trying to get nakago to come and find them now he had to deal with those memoires. oh how he wanted to muder that bastard for what he had done to him. he would of settled if he was just wipped but nope he had to do that to him. the sick freak of all things he is. oh how he was going to enjoy usagi murdering his sorry ass. And most of all tamaki's name as well. sure he kinda do have thought about tamaki in that way and would be murdered if it was found out. he was going to sit back and watch when she fianlly does what she wanted to do to him. but most of all to keep within the timeline to make sure it would be safe for to her do so. Well and as well to kill him. he didn't want her to just do it and mess up the timelines. Then they would have to fix them again. and he kinda didn't want to have that happen. But he knew he was going to be dead once he returned home. Or sad enough to be saved from this personal hell. and knowing usagi and the others it was not going to be something that you want to watch.

"Thank you Yui." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled back at him and placed the wet towel down on his forehead so he would rid of the fever that he had. even though there was so much cum came out of his ass. how can one man hold so much cum in his balls. that was something that she didn't understand when it came down to nakago on how much he shot in tamahome ass. as if he was one of those who needed to push it all out. she was hoping he was starting to fall for her and making him forget about loving miaka, she kept her fingers crossed if that was true. she hoped this would make him love her. and with all hope in her life was always crushed so why is she even hoping for in the first. place and what he had just said next was what killed it.

"Five days huh? I wondered how usagi and Miaka is?" Asked Tamahome

At the mention of her ex best friend name that was what she didn't want to hear after watching what she had to watch happen to tamahome. and this is how he thinks after what had happened to him from nakago, but something dark moved around yui as if he said something wrong about wishing to know how usako and miaka is doing. He cared so much for the both of them. even though his thoughts was not so pure when it came down to used. And something tamaki and draco. why wont he cut the loses and come to be with her and only her. she didn't hear usagi name being mentioned only when he said miaka name she was about to snap after all he been through he was still thinking about her. how could he even think of love about miaka after what nakago had done to him. she just didnt understand tamahome at all. and she knew that miaka would be apart of his life. but she would force him to love her if she had to do it that way.

"I hoped they gotten them some help. That's they are out of danger." Said Tamahome

Yui reminded quiet as tamahome continued to talk this time. Even though the darkness was moving around her even more. Even though tamahome was to stupid to even know what was going on. Not even yui to notice about the darkness around her. He was going to insult nakago for the bullshit he had pulled it would be so sweet to watch usagi murder his brutally. and she would do it and she knew that for a fact. so what else would usagi do other than murder nakago and slap her for what she is doing since she was being selfish and wanted what she thought she deserved and her jealousy to her mother. but then again she didnt know what nakago had done to her sisterly friend. and how much she had suffered for the cause he wanted to have her to come to. and to him to be his and only his. that is something that she knew nothing about. tamahome knew some of it but not all of it.

"That body glittered smug over grown jackass. That repulsive pereverted pig. If he hadn't beat me and fucked so hard I would be out of here. oh it will be so enjoyable to sit back and watch with usagi slaughter is bitch ass." Said Tamahome

"Why?" Asked Yui

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts of thinking of usagi killing nakago slowly he knew she wanted to kill him slow and enjoy the whole thing and made sure to savor the screams of pain. yui was not pleased with everything she was hearing. after everything he and usagi had been through for her. and they still want to be around her. it was not fair that usagi was not here either. she knew that she had a family and her soul mates. but it was not fair that miaka was able to have her and tamahome to be on her side. this was something she hated to have usagi suffer to have her daughter not to be harmed. and to survive. this was what pissed her off even more. tamahome was confused at what was going on.

 **"WHY DO YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT MIAKA! AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER SILLY GAMES!"** Yelled Yui

Tamahome was alarmed by her reaction so he tried to call out to her but her lips covered his. Lifting herself from him and she grasped his cock seeing if she would make it hard. it seemed he was not even getting hard under her hands. so she wondered what the hell go on in his dreams to make him so horny. and why she was not even turning him on. but then again there was something that she would never know.. Yui looked a tamahome pleadingly to let him see how much she loved him. he wondered what the fuck was going on. why was she acting like this. maybe this was something that usagi and the others was trying to warn him about. even though he thought about usagi most of the time. Even though he was her childs soul mate. But then again there was not much to do about that. But a man could dream and think of a goddess to jerk off to. Even though he did jerk it to tamaki a few times and draco. And he knew if he was found out on his little issue there would be a long line and amara and makoto and rei. As well the starlights would in the beginning. Even though that is what he was going to be greated when he gets the fuck out of here. He cant win when it came down to overly protective people.

* * *

 _" Yui,"_ thought Tamahome

* * *

"I love you.. so much…" said Yui

Tamahome remembered what miaka had said to him before he came here about what she said about yui. Even though usagi along with minako and pluto and alice said that this was going to happen. And why the hell he didn't listen to the goddess of love sailor venus and usagi who happens to be sailor cosmos and can use the power of venus. And as well the scout of time and space and the one who can see the future. and that is something that he knew for sure that he was basically stupid to not even listent o the people who warned him about all of this shit with yui. he just thought she was crazy or something but this was a whole new level on the rapey side. . Now he knew what she said was true he was now stuck in something in the middle of a love triangle it seemed that he needed to save his ass on this one. he had this feeling that she was obsessed with him. and hates her best friend for that reason. but there was no proof that he could claim that was true.

"Please as long as you here. Don't talk about miaka. I'll do anything for you. .. let me show you.. I will," said Yui

Tamahomes eyes went wide at what she had just said. There was a moment of silence before a gust of wind opened the windows and blew all the lights off. Then the curtains were dancing widely as the wind became harsher. Yui stood and in the darkness of the room tamahome tried to call out to her. the girl needed some help badly by his words and his feelings for miaka his soul mate that he was lucky to be gifted with. and as well usagi. even though he was not able to return the feelings that she had for him. and he sadly didnt know he was able to feel even more violated when yui has to grab onto his junk to try to get him off it would not work he knew that for sure. since she didnt turn him on in the slightest.

"Yui you shouldn't." said Tamahome

Tamahome was cut off by the determined look she gave him before she turned around and ran away. Tamahome tried calling out to her but it was no use she was gone. He kinda wished usagi was here she would of fixed this for him. but then again she would probably slap her and maker understand what she is doing was something that she should be acting. but then again there was a lot of things he knew usagi would be able to do. he wished she was here right now this was something that he wanted to have her to be here. she could hold him and let him cry into her shoulder. that was something that he was able to do with usagishe was someone he was able to do that with. he was not able to do that with miaka. it was something about usagi that you are able to do stuff like that around her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Tamahome village_

Everyone was staying in the guest rooms in tamahomes family new home. Currently miaka was brushing her teeth when she heard nuriko wanting to use the bathroom before he heads to bed. plus nuriko was doing the i have to piss dance because he was about to piss himself since all of the other bathrooms are being full with the others. and this one he was going to have to wait for miaka to come out so he was able to take a piss from the amount of drinking he did at dinner.. and miaka was hogging the bathroom to the bedroom they are staying in. and if he pissed himself he would not be pleased at the stupid girl.

"Miaka hurry up before I piss my pants." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't reply and just put her face closer to the window in front of her. It seemed that there was some odd looking bats outside that kinda creeped her out from seeing them look at her as if she was dinner. it was just these bats are just looking at her like they wanted to kill them and eat them for their meals for the next few days. and that was what creeped her out mostly. it seemed that tamahome family is happy with everything. plus they would be able to live normally now after everything usagi and the others had done for them. she knew tamahome would be happy about that. But she was hoping they find the final warrior soon so she was able to get tamahome back him where he belonged with her. And everyone else as well and so he was able to see his family happy.

"Say do bats ever attack people?" Asked Miaka

"Bats? Nah! Healthy bats don't normally attack you. They send out ultra sonic waves in the dark in the dark. They can hear when the waves hit up against something so that they could steer clear of them. Steering with their hearing. It's the high frequency that people never hear." Said Nuriko

Miaka only hummed at what nuriko had just said as she looked out the window even though the bats look like they wish to eat them she only shrugged and left to go to her room and laid down. She sighed and didn't know what to think at this point in time. But it seemed that she needed sleep and not think about tamahome. It was a very hard thing to do when it came down to how she felt. It was like their bone was so far away. She sighed and needed to do better since she had the biggest lecture of her life when it came down to what she needed to do and shape up and be what she was born to be. she knew she was going to get the lecture sooner or later. sure she has been very very selfish since they started this. And most of all when it came down to tamahome. And the warriors. And sure she should have been ashamed using her mother in such a way. Since she kinda used her kindness and her motherly love to get her to do what she wanted her to do. she was a bad daughter and she knew it. and most of all when she was sick. It was something she should of not done since her mother was sick and then even sicker when she sucked the sickness out of her body. Well the bad part that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was lying in her bed trying to sleep even though no sleep was coming to her. even though her thoughts was on tamahome and what he was doing. and if he was ok or even eating. or if that blond guy was doing things to him that he shouldn't be doing with another male in the room. Until she heard the flute again wondered if anyone else was able to hear it. As she got up and left to go and find someone to see if they had over heard the flute. As she made her ways down the hall's to only hear the flute stop. she was confused at what the hell was going on. kenpachi was snoring away since he had a few drinks for the party they threw for tamahome family. While everyone seemed to be happy in the chosen rooms they chose to take over. Tamahome family would of never thought to live in a house that was just like the homes her half brother makes for people who deserves it. It was something they all thought was a good idea in what they should live in. and it seemed to make them super happy on what they have now.

* * *

 _"It stopped."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka nearly almost screamed in surprise when a hand covered her mouth so she would not scream and yell for help.. And the other on her shoulder as if to let her know who ever it was it was not there to harm her. it wasn't for the other that covered her mouth before she could bite the offending hand. she was wondering who in the world would be trying to kidnap her from inside the house. that would be the most stupidest thing. and since when does kuto have a female spy on their payroll well death payroll that is. Usagi growled as her eye twitched in annoyance and smacked her daughter in the back of her head before she bit her. She was not going to be happy with her daughter if she pulled that one. She was wondering what in the world was the noise outside.

"Calm down for the moons sakes my little one." Whispered usagi

Miaka sighed as the two started to hunt down what she was searching for even though her mother didn't know what she was searching for. Just as five steps out the door only to have her mother yank her back. Miaka was about to scold by her mother again but she noticed the narrowing of her eyes. Usagi was looking cautiously staring up at something in the trees. Miaka looked where her mother transformed into her sailor cosmos form and was looking only to have bats attacking them. Everywhere bats came flying at them. Biting nipping at their skin. Miaka recalled what nuriko had said then took off running to get them away from the house. usagi started to run to keep her daughter safe. Her thoughts where raised, usagi knew this was the doing of kuto agent. It seemed that they noticed the death of their friends and decided to send some back up instinct took over she started to battle off the agent after she fried half of the bats but it was hard to keep up with bats attacking her. She couldn't even attack since she needed the bats to remain here and not near her child. But she would make sure that nothing harmed her child.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori and tasuki immediately woke up from not seeing that their wife and queen wass not with them and the flair of her powers and then the lowering of them. and as well their bond was speaking to them to let them know she was not safe and needed help. They just hoped they would get to her quick. Their power flaired and their eyes glowed to show who they were as kings. So they took off only to see usagi falling to the ground passed out while the agent turned to ash they rushed over to her and only found out she was passed out. Her fuku was torn and bloodied. They sighed and knew that she did this for miaka. Usagi would do just about anything for her children. And that would include putting herself in harms way and even die. But they would make sure she never would die on them on their watch. But they do have concerns when it came down to their step daughter who is also their priestess. She kinda used her mother to do her job. But they would not say anything. Until a flute stopped all the bats once it stopped someone came out of the shadows. Only to be a boy younger than tamaki and his siblings. They are miaka siblings so yeah they would hear what she was hearing. so what was he here for. or was he here to help them. or was he the one to play that flute that she had been hearing. she took her attention away from what she was thinking to see who he was..

"So you're the one who ben playing that flute?" Asked Miaka

"I project my life force out with this simple flute it helped the bats go back to normal."

Everyone glanced at the boy wondering if they should trust him. how do they know if he was not a plant and to try and spy on them. While tasuki had usagi in his arms maybe this was the final warrior that they needed. Until he collapsed to the ground as if he was in pain from all the wounds he had. plus he didnt know who this man was and didnt know if he was one of the kuto spies. so what should he and hotohori think on what this person who came out of no were after a kuto spy was killed. It was just to many close calls for them. but the boy id help them to get rid of the spy. but then again he could of have done that to gain their trust that was something that they had to think on and be careful about. they could be using the boy to gain their trust and then pull a dick move like they have never ever pulled a dick move before.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Miaka

Miaka eyes landed to his tattered body until her eyes passed over the red mark on his body that showed what he was and who he was to them this was the final and last warrior that they needed so they could go back home. plus it was the final warrior until they get tamahome back from kuto and then all should be right. well so they thought until they are able to get tamahome back. even then they didn't know if they are even in the clear.. And pointed a finger while yanking on tasuki to let them know what she was seeing. it must mean the was the last one they needed. and then head back home to the palace and them plot their way to get tamahome back. they just hoped he was the one they needed so they all could just go home.

"So you're a Suzaku warrior?" Asked Miaka

"My name is Chiriko. I used to live in a village near here but the kuto army attacked." Said Chirko

"Well lets go and get some rest before we head out of there." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded happy that their mission was almost over, now they had to go and get tamahome back from kuto and then summon suzaku before anything else sleep before they head home. and then have their meeting for the misson to save tamahome from the kuto scum and then summon suzaku after that. well they just hoped tamahome was still alive after all his has a big mouth. but then again they didn't know if kuto had anything else up their sleeves to make them know that tamahome was not going to leave them. well to make yui happy and keep him by their side. plus they knew that usagi and minako and some of the others had been having a bad feeling and didn't know what was going to happen. and that is something they had to take lightly on. but for now they needed sleep and then head home in the morning. Pluto sighed and wondered what this feeling she has been getting. She came back to see how things are going. But it seemed usagi was getting this feeling as well. but there was going to be more work to be done when it came down to when she gets back to the palace. Especially when she sees her daughter Christine. But she also needed to figure out with the extra people that came along with them since Christine didn't know them. but they claim to know bloom her one blood adopted child. Even though she could not restore her birth parents and her home world. But she loved her all the more. Blood took a while to accept that it was all gone. But usagi who is neo queen serenity raised her from a baby. As the scouts was all supportive. And most of all she lived in the moon palace for a while since she was around with the mamaru who happened to be endymion and saw some things so she had to live in the moon palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Konan palace_

Chichiri who was still dressed as hotohori was doing a hand stand he was soooo bored with this job only to found out there is a second emperor not he was jealous and all the exploding from the tranining rooms where annoying. Even though he would have to say the clothing is rather comfortable. It was like hands all over his body. He would have to say the past life outfit was much more the emperor so they all boxed up the clothing he did wear anymore and put them in a sub spaced closet. muramasa and mercilago was at the sides of the desk and wondered how their mistress had been. Shiruki plopped down with zangezu looking board like everyone else. Even though they have a huge head ache when it came down to dealing with the new people. Even though bulma lectured her one grandchild who finally showed up. they missed their mistress. hell chichirir missed her as well. but then againt hat was something they knew for a fact that he was basically obsessed with usagi ever since she met him. well longer than that it seemed. but thought for another time. that was when another exploding happened. they sighed it seemed that the newbies are a pain in the ass and keep exploding things.

* * *

 _"Daaaaaaah! Oh this job can get pretty boring and im going crazy here!"_ Thought Chichiri

* * *

Chichiri had to sit back up quickly since one of the advisers came in and he needed to get back to workd before they found out that he was not indeed the emperor and wonder where he was. while muramasa and mercilago was feeling something in their as if their mistress was close by or something. he hoped she was the missed her and so did everyone else missed their family or someone else in their group that is. they just hoped that is who they are feeling. they also hoped they found someone out there that would of been able to heal her of the poison in her body. since they are not even able to figure out what nakago had used to make the poison more stronger than what naraku had made. But they also felt the second earth and moon king here. It seemed they finally found him. king rubius of the earth and moon. And king diamond of the earth and the moon.

"Your highness."

"Yes what is it?" Asked Chichiri

Chichiri had his voice down pack with everyones help. Even though none of the advisers where not bright enough to find out that he was not the real emperor and the seconded one he didn't know what he looked like yet. muramasa and mercilago snickered mentally to what chichiri was able to do. it seemed that they are to stupid to even know who they are. plus they have had their asses caught on fire countless of times for not obey and listening to luna when they were not listening to the lesson they are meant to listen to. and it seemed that it was rather amusing when it came down to watch them have to run around to find some place to have their asses not be on fire no more.. but this was the fun part messing with them letting them know that he is hotohori. And not really him at the same time it was the fun part in all of this little thing he has been doing.

"We have been informed that the priestess of suzaku and her highness the moon queen. Along with the second emperor had returned to the city with a quite and entourage."

And with that said muramasa and mercilago with chichiri well hotohori vanished in a poof as quickly as they left the room. they are going to go and meet up with the others. Leaving a puzzled moon cat who screamed since luna had just found them and took off running screaming that their asses are flaiming. with luna running behind them with artimis another moon car that was screaming things at the,.while everyone else was being informed about who had returned so they could be ready just at the fates of the palace the hotohori puffed back into chichiri and clasped miaka hands all in one swift movements. while muramasa came out the way he always did and mercilago with a bright smile on her face something that was not like muramasa. shocking they are even soul mates.

 **"WELCOME BACK! NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

"Yup we made it!" Chirped Miaka

Tasuki had seen some odd things with this group this topped it off. And that was also when they were under the wisemans rule to. Not even knowing that he was working on endymions side of all things. But he and diamond knew who our soul mate. Even though she was brain washed before they could of gotten to her. Even though she remembered them when they died from wiseman killing them right in from of her. She had to play that she didn't remember what and who they were but in the end they finally was reincarnated again and now finally had the chance to be with their soul mate and take their seat as the kings of the earth and the moon. He pointed at chichiri with a shaky finger. Even as being rubius kinda was freaked out about chichiri. And he seen kenpachi up close and yumichika and nnoitra as well as the scouts. So he decided now to point at chichiri and freak out. while muramasa and mercilago was with their mistress since he hunted her down through their link that they had with sword spirits and mistress bond. while he warned the rest of everyone that they are back. well mercilago screamed it down the halls in her very perky ways. muramasa smirked he loved his soul mate. he was lucky to have one even as a sword spirit even they get one.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tasuki

"He is Chichiri one of the suzaku seven like us." Said Nuriko

Chiriko and everyone else looked around who is new to the palace. Not even knowing that half of their group was missing. While miaka was talking to her grandmother. they would need to know every ounce of power and every spell and everything about the demon arts and kido and other powers that come to mind that they would need to know. they would better than kuto with the powers it would make kuto look like morons. But for now they are only going to be having to come up with a idea before they even go there. As well talk to tamahome to see what he was able to do on his end. So that is another thing they have to do before they go back to kuto for this rescue mission. They knew yui would ot be coming back with them. But miaka has the hope that she would and has forgiven her. But with the way yui is thinking these days it was not something they all would think happened right now.

"Magnificent! I cant believe we got into the palace." Chirped Chiriko

"Hotohori and usagi and some of the others are mission." Said Mitsukake

Tasuki looked around for his and diamonds wife. Even thought diamond was kinda gone as well. he wondered what in the world was going on. Well other than he could feel their serenity inside of the palace. He knew he had to share her with hotohori since they were both her soul mates but where in the world didn't they go off to he over looked all the new people around. Well him and diamond knew that since the first fall of the first silver kingdom. while he finished talking to bulma would was a copy of his serenity. Then it hit him that she was the former queen serenity reincarnated. as he looked over to vegeta and knew he was king vegeta of the moon. Then he took note about the two weird ones was the reincarnations of king lotor of planet doom and queen hagar who was the blood adopted parents back in the first silver kingdom. It seemed the bond is still there between them.. but he knew that she got her temper from her and vegeta and he knew that he would never ever want to get on those two bad sides. that was for sure when it came down to what they had told him. soul mate or no soul mate he knew that they are protective parents and that was something he admired.

"You all still haven't figured who they are. Even you tasuki." said Nuriko

"That is alright Nuriko." Commanded usagi

They all looked up and saw a neat and important looking man with a woman at his side. While attendant went over to tasuki and dragged the shocked man to get him ready in the royal clothing fromminako and rei. since they had things prepared for him that is a mix the genro life so he had something to be in something he was comfortable in. as for everyone else was led to their rooms to freshen up. so they would be able to to be ready for their dinner and to talk about the plans for to get tamahome back from kuto. and then come back here alive. but that was something they would have to think hard on and make sure they have a good plan to go on to go in and get the hell out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Christine sighed and knew she was in for it when her mother gets in this room. While catzi turned back to her normal form and sighed. Even though meg knew nothing about her mother being one of these people. But she was shocked as much as everyone. While erik and Raoul kinda agreed for once that they were over their heads when they found out what Christine and most of all madam giry who happened to be someone known as catzi. Who seemed to be mated with Edward who also goes by the riddler. They all sighed and didn't know what else to think. Even though the other people who was looking for someone names bloom. They were odd enough. Erik sighed and didn't even know what to think he didn't even know if he was a royal soul mate. He wished he was. Someone names minako was going to come in and see what was going on with the bonds. Well other than christines grandfather and grandmother wanting to kill him. even though gustav was comfortably in his own chambers so far. Christine knew she was going to be getting from both her mother and amara and rei. They were real hard asses when it came down to this stuff. Even though she was like her one half sister miaka. But she did some growing up since she lives in that time. As the doors opened to show the woman who was in spirit form. Along with a man with long silver hair with violate eyes. And the other with hair that looks like flames along with his eyes. They looked like they were royalty. While the others who entered was there to talk as well. catzi eyes was wide as tears leaked out of her eyes and bowed to her kings who was finally back. But they only told her to get up and not to be needed.

"Well hello daughter of mine. From what I heard you have been doing things you should not." Spoke usagi

"But mama I did what I did to help me along. I know I have done wrong. And I know what I did will be getting me a punishment. It would be either with amara or grandpa." Cried Christine

"yes but you should of listened to your adviser. And see what happens when that happens. You are my young princess but you have a lot of growing up to do young lady. Come with me and we shall start your punishment." Snapped amara

Christine bowed her head and followed amara out the door she knew the punishments that amara hands out. Even though it not pleasant but she deals with them. its just shit loads of lectures. And then deal with her grandfather in the time chamber that done age you no longer. While everyone in the room gulped and knew they were in deep now. erik and Raoul watched this woman who happened to be her mother scold her and none of them were able to do that. And most of all the one known as amara was able to do it as well. they kinda didn't wish to know what the punishment would be. while the ones who was looking for bloom was gulping as well. it seemed blooms blood adopted family seemed to be powerful. Even though that is something they didn't even want to deal with. it seemed that faragonda kinda left out some information on what they were going to be dealing with. they all sighed and didn't know what the hell was going on. Even though they think the others did though. Usagi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She knew Christine was like miaka in so many ways. Even though they are half sisters. Even though rini is her twin but she just has some of her father in her. It scared her sometimes. But she needed to finish to figure out what going on.

"Im sorry you had to see that. Christine is known to change how she acts and use her lunarian powers to help in that. But welcome I am usagi briefs and also known as neo queen serenity for the ones in the room that don't know me. These two are my soul mates and husbands and the kings of the earth and the moon. This is hotohori and tasuki. Even though they are the reincarnations of prince diamond and rubius crimson and merged with their lives they were reborn as. Now the people I don't know who are you and how you know my blood adopted child." said usagi

"Hello im prince sky and well me and bloom are together. And we are friends and not enemy's But we didn't even know where she went or were she was staying. She was very secretive over that. But the headmistress of the school who said she was a relative of yours said we can find her in the crystal palace." Spoke sky

"well them welcome, since minako and ami is done doing what was needed. They will escort you to your rooms. And as well show you were you will find bloom. Welcome to the family sky you are blooms soul mate. Now go and have fun. I have some other business to deal with." said usagi

Usagi sighed and waved her hand to let the know it was ok. She kinda only knew them by the stories. She always told bloom to bring her friends home and let them stay. She always was a little ashamed of the palace and didn't want no one to treat her oddly. But now she was able to meet her friends. It was rather nice. And she is proud of who her soul mate is. Sure she gave him and the other girls the blood from her to make them like her a lunarian. She sighed and understood why she had done that. While she waved catzi to go to her mate even though she has a step grandchild from the looks of it. she knew that Edward has been super lost with out her. As the three circus men left after catzi she felt no threat from them and knew they were friends of hers. As she turned her angry eyes on erik and Raoul. As she sighed and didn't even want to do this. As she took a seat in from them and crossed her legs with her kings on either side of her.

" well now its just you two now. im sorry of the way we had to first meet. But I needed to do what I needed to do. now mister erik you are not my daughter soul mate. And sadly your my one daughter momoko soul mate. And for you Raoul you are my daughter orihime soul mate. Even though I know you have changed. You had so much in your past that made you who you are. And now you can be free and live and be happy. I will grant you a gift that will give you the powers to help and protect your family and the ones you love. Welcome to the family both of you. Im sorry you had to see how harsh I can be. it's a side I dislike. But you can go kenpachi and nnoitra is waiting to show you to your room. Soon you will meet your soul mates." Explained usagi

Usagi was shocked when she felt Raoul hug her and thank her over and over again. he seemed to be so grateful to her for the life she was giving him even though he knew he was forgiven. And he has a soul mate who happened to one of christines sisters. While erik was the next one to hug her who was now happy to know he has a soul mate. And he would make sure she would be loved. He will still love his son. In which was something he kinda didn't plan out. But he still loved him. but for now they followed the ones who was leading them to their chambers and taking orders for what they need to wear. Even told them the style but minako and rei waved their hands to let them know they have their style in mind. They have a list for the new ones. Even though they have to order stuff for Christine their young princess as well. amara was really giving her the business. While usagi, hotohori and tasuki got ready for feast for the night. And the meeting that goes along with it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Tasuki would have to say his mother was going to be happy about him being a reincarnation of a prince and now king and emperor. But he was happy none the less its better than the bandits but he would always consider himself. He had to say everyone was like a huge family. And it was nice to see something like this. Plus he figure out how miaka ate the way she does it was the fact that she learnd I from the one guy and his sons. And it made him shiver on how those three was able to eat that much. He was interested with all the other races who he is family with now. So it was something he knew that it was going to be a fun to learn how to fight like them, Christine pouted from what she had to deal with amara. While the others was happy with being back with their friend. Sky smiled at all of the people he wished he was able to meet before. But he knew she went home but they didn't even know what home she lived in. and they would have to say they were interesting and loving people. And then there was the protective ones. And most of all her siblings are rather interesting when it came down to who she was raised by and how she was able to have lunarian powers and a silver crystal. While they were gifted the powers of the shitinou. In which they were blessed. Even erik and roul has that power as well. it was something they should be proud of. While gangle, flek and sqealsh was not royal body guards. It worked for them all. Erik was happy with momoko she was interesting and has the beauty of her mother in her. she was much more interesting than Christine. He even has a normal face. But he didn't like to go with out his mask it was something he has used for so long and didn't wish to part ways with it. so they gave him his shitinou name. it was oddly enough the name he went by. He is the phantom and he was ok with that. While Raoul smiled and listen to his soul mate talk about all of the stuff she was into. But he felt whole for once in his life. And he was happy with the woman he is destined to be with. and as well most of all she had the beauty of her mother. And a kind heart in which was a good thing. Christine was so cold sometimes. But he knew she was getting what she needed he heard the one named amara yell at her to get her to understand things. He and erik did love her with all of their hearts. But now they felt whole and oddly enough friends and soon to be family. He was happy and at peace here. Something he never had growing cleared his throat he stood up with his favorite wine lucky enough cases and cases was brought over for him. while he had his close made like the ones from his reincarnation he was diamond. And tasuki did the same but with the jacket he was so close to. Even though he has a read one that he loved that used ot be a part of the traveling outfit he used to have. Even though he understood why he was never comfortable in his royal clothing and it seemed tasuki thought the same thing. But this was not the correct time to think of that right now.

"Now then. How do we return Tamahome back to Konan?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was just wondering what and how they were going to do it. they all looked over to Trista and usagi who only sadly shook their heads on the fact they could not kill him yet. The gates warned them when they asked them about it. everyone groaned and wished they were able to have the chance to kill the evil sick freak off. They couldn't go there yet since kuto knew nothing of them and the power that konan had so that would screw up a few things. they knew that usagi would go since they need a fighter to get tamahome back home. and they knew that miaka would want to go as well. but then they would need chichiri and muramasa and mercilago who would remain in her inner world. but then again they knew there was someone who always would tag along in another form. so that was going to be out there as well. but for now they needed to plan on this before they did anything else. plus then talk to tamahome about the whole thing. even though they wished to have some of the scouts to go but it would not even work if they had to many people over there trying to grab or drag tamahome by the hair or penis and drag him back home.

"The main problem is to retrieve suzaku's scroll. The universe of the four gods as well for Tamahome from the enemy." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned to miaka so she know that he is talking to her. while amara sighed she and some of the others knew something like that was going to happen. Even though her mother was able to do so much to help out. the scroll is something that is in need when his and tasuki usagi and miaka when they summon suzaku. And usagi as the moon queen and sailor cosmos will turn into suzaku forever. while he was wondering how the hell they are going to do this sort of thing. but then again they always came up with a way when they are down to something that they have to do in a split second. but then again they knew miaka would be the one who would ask to go along. and yes that was understandable. but the thing was that was when usagi gets pulled in and that was never a good thing what that happen. even if she does go and see if kuto survived the anger she has towards nakago.

"The scroll contains the details of the complex ritual for the summoning that you and usagi will be doing. I me and my wife soon tasuki will need to learn it as well since he is well you get the point. We must find some way of reclaiming it without triggering a war." Said Hotohori

"I'll go and get it." Said Miaka

Everyone looked at her not sure if they are expecting what she has just blurted out. But then again they didn't know she would. But they should of expected it. usagi sighed that was her child and she knew that she was growing up finally. Even though Christine still had a lot of growing up as well. even though her twin sister beat her in that part of things. But this didn't give her the easy feeling about all of this. There was something to go wrong when it came down to doing something like this. But for now they are going to have to go and do this and maybe kill someone along the way. but they knew that they have to go there and get tamahome back from those foul morons. It was what is needed to be done and as well the scroll. Everyone was proud of miaka for what she had just said her family would be forever proud of her since she was finally growing up and coming to the terms that she is not a human. Miaka smiled at the looks of pride of her family and was happy to finally get to see that look on all of their faces but she wanted to do this and go there maybe get yui back as well. She would be happy to have both tamahome and yui back here with her

"I'll go to kuto and get tamahome. I will not be kind to him at first. I will drag him either by his hair or penis to make him remember what he did. Then I'll figure out how to get the scroll back after all I'm a genus. Plus I have the help of the mercury computer as well. And I have some unfinished business with a blond moron stick up his ass general. And I cant let my daughter go there alone now can I, what sort of mother would I be if it do that." Said usagi

Not one of them felt sorry for nakago since he was the one who did it. And he screwed them over constantly. and he was done with the dick moves now since he basically pissed off the wrong person when it came down to what he had done with the whole altering the poison endymion had now she wanted her revenge and they were all behind her on this one. Even though the new ones and Christine finally was caught up with everything. while the scouts sighed and wished they could go over there with them. but they knew they cant. It would not do well when it came down to how many people going. plus she had her given right for revenge and they dont even feel sorry for the fool for what he had done. he messed with something he knew nothing about and made it in his own image but they will have a cure for it sooner or later since they had the arrows that the poison was on so they could have cure for it if it happened again,

"Miaka what are you saying?" Asked minako

"It my fought why the scroll was taken in the first place." Said Miaka

"I can go with them. No da, but however before we leave I think we should discuss the whole operation with tamahome himself. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka blinked a few times and was having one of her moments. But then again this was something they would expected when It came down to being her. usagi groaned of course I was something her air headed daughter would do. But she seemed to be growing up rather fast and that made her rather proud of miaka, as well they were thinking that tamahome was indeed having a operation and wondered how in the world it was going about with out the modern things. everyone knew what was about to be blurted out of maika and christines mouth for their stupidity that was shown to the others. While erik and Raoul and the others who was new to this. It seemed like something was going to happen that seemed to happen along. But then again they do enjoy their new clothing very comfy. plus mitsukake was and chiriko had a lesson never put their hands in front of miaka. well not her mother she had manners at least. But then again she is a very powerful queen. One of ledgends. And as well very powerful for one thing. Even though erik has been given the power of tuxedo mask. Even though he didn't like to think on who it once belonged to. And who really was christines father. He was a horrible man. But he was more than happy to use the power.

"Tamahome is having a operation?" Asked chrisrtine and miaka

Vegeta sighed and knew that they should never went light on his two grand daughters. But then again catzi did her best to train her princess. But it will take time for them to even change to the princesses they are. While usagi sighed and knew that her two children are just kinda stupid when it came down to everything that they kinda didn't even wish to think about. But miaka is growing up before her eyes. Soon Christine will follow. Well it was something she hoped would happen. This place has done wonders to her and they have to say they are happy this even happened. After the meeting everyone left to go to their own respective chambers while szayel was going to send a message to tamahome. Even though Erik and Seoul are getting to know her other two daughter momoko and orihime. Even though how odd it is to see who their soul mates are. She even confirmed bloom and get friends are soul mates of their respective relationships. She sent Pluto to go get their families to come here so they soul have a trip and as well get used to their newest family. Since she did blood adopted booms female friends. One they late the males will be lunarian. they just hope they would be able to do this with out nakago or yui finding out. because if they find out this was not going to go easy as they want it to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome stood silently feeling like he was violated and he was. Oh how he hated nakago and cant wait until the day the time gates let them know it would be a good time to kill hi. Very painfully. nakago and then yui seemed to be the ones who likes to violate him in very wrong ways. why was he curse to have that happened to him over and over again. he sighed and needed to know if they are going to come back and do that again.. Now he needed to find some kind of way to block that out of his mind. And then there was the issue with yui she confessed to him out right. he was confused by all of it. he never ever have had this ever happen to him before so he didnt know how to go about it. and he had the voice of usagi in his head as her telling him that she told him so on the whole shit about yui. and then again when does he ever listen and he knew it was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later and that it did. And sad enough minako, rei and Trisha. He was now kicking himself in the was for not listing. He basically made his bed and now has to lie in it. A very good lesson learned and will never do it ever again. He signed send knew there will be a nice line for him when he returns home. And sadly he deserved it.

* * *

 _"I love you so much." said yui_

* * *

Tamahome groaned this was a pain in his ass why didn't he listen to miaka and usagi he is as bad as miaka these days someone explained something to him and he go's off and get stuck where the main issue was. He has been around everyone for far to long. But they are now family to him. Now. And he knew his birth family are being very well caded for, he needed usagi when stuff like this happened to him. hell he needed amara and makoto and rei as well. she would be able to help. And well amara and rei and makoto they ould bitch slap some sense into the girl. but then again he knew they would kick her ass as well for the bullshit she is trying to pull. he had this feeling that she was putting on a show to make her seem like the victim or something.

* * *

 _"Oh man I cant believe this!"_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome thoughts where cut off with something poking in his mind and it was starting to get on his freaking nerves. his eye brow twitch in annoyance. something that he got off of the others when they are annoyed. or angered about something that is he wondered what the hell was going on so he let the poking come through to see who was trying to read his thoughts. he wondered if nakago was trying to play mind games with him now or he was just going cray cray now. but he sighed and wondered who in the world would be contacting him at this point in time then he felt it. It was one of miaka siblings nd it had to be Edward who was know as the riddles was in his mind.

* * *

 _"Tamahome its me edward you know the riddler. Can you hear me?" asked edward_

* * *

Tamahome was shocked and only made a reply back as he and mercilago talked back and forth so they could get everything planned for the meeting and the spell in which was one of bella special ones she made. plus he was just happy he was hearing that they found her second soul mate and who was one of the suzaku though he maybe jealous since it was not him. he wished it was him. but then again he knew that miaka was his soul mate. and he was happy about that as then there was yui as well and she was going to have to face the truth sooner or later. and he got the waring of the punishments when he returned home. hell nothing else could happen to him after what nakago had done to him.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Miaka furiously scrubbed away at her body making herself nice and clean. Wanting to make sure she looked flawless minako and rei was waiting for her so they could get her ready. Bubbles covered her body as she made quite an effort to look perfect while her earlier conversation with chichiri and edward her half brother who seemed to be a genus with stuff like this. Her one step father Oswald who raised her even though she was not his blood child he knew where she came from. Plus he still loved her mother. Even though it was a huge shock on him he found out who his mother is. miaka got out of the bath and sat down in front of her mirror while rose brushed her hair and braided and styled her hair and she even did her make up. While minako picked out something for her it was a long skirt with a green jacket and ballet flats. Excitement coursed through her body as she was finally finished with her make over. After minako and rei did a triple checking her appearance the nodded to her and nudged her on her way. As she took off running through the huge hallsways. Miaka started to run faster she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice hotohori and tasuki standing in the hallway just above them with music from two grand pianos and other things that was playing.

 **"HEY MIAKA!"** Chirped Tasuki

"No rebius we must no bother her. She will finally be with Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Tasuki only shrugged and returned to the conversation they were having while usagi and tamaki played away at the piano. Something they always loved since the silver kingdom. While micharu played her violin. everyone played their own things that they took with them.. It seemed they have brought over them along with a few other think as well. but all and all they are all happy. but then again they noticed one thing that is troubling usagi and rei and trista as if they were not seeing what is to come for them all when they take their trip to get tamahome home. Usagi and Trisha ws sting the gates are foggy. And as well the great fire is nit saying anything. But usagi was happy to see her daughter so lively about seeing tamahome. But the feeling about this whole thing was not a good feeling for her. And that is something that is never a good thing when she gets feelings like this. But for now she was going to try and be happy for her daughter and let her have this little moment of happiness because she has a feeling it would not last very long when it came down to what will happen when they get to kuto.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka sat down in front of the changing screen. chichiri and edwrx in his norml green riddler suit he loved so much. While papa oswald was in the room as well to watch. This needed to take two people to do. The edward was there to help with the power and the spell with chichiri. plus he was hoping he would be able to make sure no one would be able to listen into the conversation. but then again he didn't know how it was going to work with how kuto was and the barriers that they have set up for other beings powers to not work,chichiri furrowed his brows they were all needed to do this since they are the ones who was in for this part of the mission to get tamahome back. Miaka knew her mother and her siblings are happy for her right now since they have known she was waiting for this time to happen for a while. And how much she missed her soul mate. So they are overjoyed to know she was able to do this and finally have this moment of joy. Because they don't thing it was not going to last since they don't trust kuto and what they might do.

"Why do girls have to be so late?" Asked Chichiri

"Believe me my friend I have been asking the same thing for years. You don't know how ling catzi tkes. Minako and rei is even worst. But sister dear Tamahome had been waiting a long time young lady." Grumbled edward

Miaka scratched the back of her head feeling sheepish on how long she took. While oswald sighed and knew she was like the scouts but he would have to say she grown up since she has. Been here. That was rei and minako who made her this late. While they knew this was something that they liked to do so they would wave it off. Edward only smiled he knew she was overly happy to see her man. That was his little sister. He looked over to Oswald and saw the pride he has in her. but he knew that tamahome had been waiting on the other side. and the thing is they don't have enough time to do this since they want nakago to see or hear. but knowing their luck that yui would hear it and screw it all up for them. edward knew their mother was overly happy for her daughter. And all of her children. And so was his wife and soul mate she was happy for her princess now sister in all of this. But they knew something would happen though. It was not going to be easy to get tamahome back from kuto that was something they already knew already…

"Sorry, sorry." Said Miaka

chichiri and edward and oswald sighed and wanted to get back on the topic at hand they don't know when nakago or yui would come in and check on tamahome to make sure he was still there and edward already delivered the message. Early got caught with yui being inside of damage mind since he wanted to give him a piece of his mind he put his sister and mother in. and most of all Oswald cut in to make sure he let him know how passed he was at him for the bullshit he put them through. He never ever wished see the woman he still loved suffer. Even though he is now mates to let who happened to be cats child. He enjoyed her and who is his soul mate. they knew that yui was not to be trusted. so they wanted to have her not know when she was so far up the body glittered general and kissing his ass. they knew she agreed willingly to be the priestess of seiryuu for a reason. and that is something they didn't agree on what she had chosen for herself. while edward and oswald who happened to be his step father, so they all hoped that yui nosily little mousy ass would remain away long enough for them to go over everything they have to say.

"Here we go. Now look into this screen you see here. You wont have much time. So don't waste no time and get out what you have to. Ok sister dear." Said edward

chichiri and edward started to chant the spell silently then slowly but surely tamahome started to appear before her. Miaka eyes went wide in shock at the spell that seemed to be usagi. amara and micharu and a few others are using their powers to basically to boost it to kuto, but the sword spirits should be coming back soon since they had to go over to the soul society to do some work and get who ma in and working were she should be. only this is they would not know if someone who be listening or invade that is the downside in all of this since they never ever done it this way before. she even face planted the screen to try and kiss him. tamahome only snickered she had not changed much from the last time he had seen the one and only soul mate. She was still the same when it came down to being a air head. Oswald and edward groaned and should of. But he took note there was some changes about her. And she grew up while he was away and he smiled at the thought of that. While he was happy to feel like this he missed home and everyone so much. And hoped this would follow through and maybe bring back yui with him to make miaka happy to have her friend back with her..

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui walked down the hallowed halls of the kuto palace with a tray of food in her hands as she headed for tamahomes chambers ever since she had confessed her feelings to him. She knew that he would probably decide to avoid her as if she had the plague. She did get out of control and should of not done what she did. But she needed damage to understand how much she loved him. And how much better she was than miaka. And he made it quite clear that he loved miaka and only miaka. Even though he left put his obsession for usagi and tamaki and draco. In which he knew it would not be the best thing in the world to announce but he was smart enough to not mention it. And his loyalty was to her was the reason behind his beating and molesting. He loves her whole heartedly envy and hate gnawed at yui's aching heart why did it have to be miaka of all people. What did miaka have that she didn't. what makes that stupid girl so special. And why did tamahome and usagi choose miaka over her? Well other than the fact that miaka is usagi daughter… Yui shook her head no. she would put those thoughts aside for now. She was going to talk to tamahome and try to at least lessen the tension between them. She was just about to open the door to his room when a familiar yet unwelcomed voice reached her ears.

* * *

 _"All right, tomorrow night, be waiting there for me when the moon has risen to its highest." Said Tamahome_

* * *

 _"That voice… Miaka?"_ Thought Yui

* * *

Yui could almost see the sickingally sweet smile on miaka pig face as she spoke to tamahome. Her had hovered over the handle of the door as she heard tamahome speak to her ex best friend who somehow was talking to tamahome. who in their right minds was doing this. and who think they are going to take him away from her. he was not going to leave her. she was going to make sure of that even if she had to go to nakago for help to making him stay here with her.. how the fuck is she even talking to him. this was something she was not expecting. who the hell was even helping her to do this. she wasnt here she knew that for a fact since the palace would have been alerted. So how in the world is she even talking to him. this was something she needed to know. But she was not happy right now. She knew that this was something that she knew would happen. But she was sure as hell not going to hand him over to that whore easily. She will not let her get to tamahome. She would do just about anything to keep him there with her. Even though she will have further hatred with usagi. It seemed that she would. It forgive her. But for now she didn't care. All she wanted was as well usagi to want her as a child, but it see ex that she would never have that. Even though she has no clue on what she was doing since it is causing a war with very powerful beings.

* * *

 _"I will." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui hand was shaking from anger she wanted to know how in the world he was even speaking to miaka, and how did they break through the barrier to even do this. It can't be lunarian. Magic could it. If so they would need to fix that issue. They had to find out what they were even talking about and planning it was something that was going down tomorrow night. and she had a feeling that usagi would be along with her to protect her sorry ass as well. And will not be aa very happy usagi either on all the crap she pulled. But it will not stop her on what she was something a mother does for her children. Even thought her mother never did that for her. That's why she always thought usagi as a mother to her and wished for her to adopt her. if this was she wanted to do two can play at this game miaka. She should be lunarian princess not miaka. she would show that bitch that she would not lose to her sorry demonic witch ass for daring to take away her man. well not really her man since he had not told her that he loved her. but she knew she was getting close to having him as her and only hers. even though it was going to piss off usagi for daring to harm her child again.

* * *

 _"How is it even possible for tamahome to be even talking to miaka?"_ Thought Yui

* * *

 _"I'll be with you next time for real," said Miaka_

* * *

Yui gasped they where planning to meet how in the world are they going to be doing this. It seemed that they are plotting a way to get tamahome back and take him from her. But what should she do to stop it. She would have to talk to nakago. And how in the world are they even talking to each other. was usagi behind all of this. Miaka half brother edward was the one who casted the spell. she could never be mad at him for doing this. Even though he was enough to destroy her and k we not to mess with edward nigma who goes by the riddles. But she would do anything even go against someone like miaka brother.. but who is all coming along with them this was all that needed to be found out. this was not happening she put to much work in this for it to all to end. this was not going to end for her. she was not going to lose tamahome to that back stabbing little whore. she knew for a fact she must do something and something fast to make sure he stayed here with her and only her. even if she had to go to nakago and make him help her. or order him to help her to keep tamahome here by her side. she was not going to let this one go.

* * *

 _"Oh Miaka," said Tamahome_

* * *

 _"Oh my Tamahome." Said Miaka_

* * *

Yui trembled tamahome was going to leave not a chance in hell she was going to allow that little whore to take the man she loved away from her. she worked this much and not going to let her stupid lose ass whore to take him away from her. this was not something she was going to accept.. He was going back to miaka. He was going to leave her. Yui couldn't take this anymore and she opened the door she was going to confront him. she will kill miaka for fucking up her plans this is not what she wanted. she wanted tamahome to love her. not that little demonic whore. who cared who her father family is. she was going to have tamahome as hers. even if it was by force she will have him love her sooner or later. She was going to be pissing off usagi for doing what she was thinking of doing. But she could care less right now. Miaka didn't even deserve her as a mother she should be her mother and not that little whore.

* * *

 _"Nicely done miaka. Even though I know your mother did all the work.."_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahomes thoughts where cut off by the sudden entrance of yui. Even though he was chanting oh shit in his mind over and over again. He kneww he was going to be screwed if she heared anything. So thankfully the screen had turned back to normal and the image of his beloved miaka was gone. And her step father who flipped him the bird and a few of her siblings mooned him and gave him the look that your so dead when you get home. while yui stood in the doorway with betrayal all over her face. tamahome had a feeling that she had heard everything. and he had a feeling that she was not going to like what he had planned. but who cared he was going to go home. that is all that mattered if she didn't want to come along then so be it she could stay here. but he needed to make sure she understood so she had the choice if she wanted to come back with him or not. either way he was going to go home. he was not meant to be here and no with her either. that was something that he needed to make clear to her as well.

"I overhead Tamahome." Said Yui

Yui studied tamahome with her accusing eyes a look she learned off usagi and as well share and makoto. Tamahome gulped he knew that for sure with the darkness in her eyes and how she was pushing the inner usagi out of here. Even where and makoto and as wel mcheru that was something he hated when yui does it. she don't deserve to use that look on hotness when it came to his little usako.. He was kneeling on the floor facing what now seemed to be a normal screen. His blue grey eyes turned from shock to recognition to some sort of anxiety. but she was not going to let go this easy. she was going to win one way or another. miaka was not going to have tamahome and usagi both it was unfair to her and she was not going to except that. And she was going to have them both one way or another. Even though usagi would be the hardest one to take to make her the mother she always wanted. And to make sure she never thought of miaka as her daughter no longer. She should be her daughter and not miaka,

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Yui walked over to him he could sense how mad she was. She was going to make him understand this was the best place he was meant to be. And as well to be by her side. She should be the royal one not miaka. She should be usagi child. Her hands clinched to her sides and he had a feeling she had gotten that look off usagi when they were together it seemed that they were good friends. and why does he have to go home. this was his home now don't he understand what he was doing here for. and that he was not hers if he liked it or not. even though usagi would hate her for even thinking the way she is. but then again she never agreed to the way she thought half the time. and she knew that usagi would not approve of how she was acting. but at this point aint time she didn't care. she knew that usagi was overly protective over her family and that seemed to be miaka, and who happened to be one of her daughters and even though she hated to even think that way.

"Somehow you were talking to her.. to Miaka." Hissed Yui

Tamahome sighed and stood up to face her fully so he was able to speak to her and not realize he was only dooming himself since she would run and cry to nakago once he speaks out what they had planned. how could she speak about miaka with such hate and disgust and pure just needed to make usagi know she would be a much better daughter than miaka. She would be a far better princess than miaka. he knew that for sure from usagi and the others when they talk about being they feel like that about. and it seemed as well as nakago as well had that feeling about them and they wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. But the gates of time tell them it's not the right time to do so. If they did before the time is right then there will be Lot of work to fix the time lines and fix the gates. They told him that it's hard work and a mega pain in the ass to do so. it was not correct if she was her best friend. Isn't best friends supposed to be kind to each other and not talk about each other with so much hate and disgust.

"She told me she will be coming for us tomorrow night." Said Tamahome

Yui gasped at what he had just told her. Sure it will be nice to see usagi again. Even though she will not be happy when she sees her. But then again she knew she was doing the right thing inside of her mind. But she could handle usagi anger. Even though she felt it against her before. And didn't even know she was causing a war with them for what she was doing. And if she was she didn't give a damn. She wants what she thinks is owed to her and what she wants. She has just heard the words he has just said, and as well he just confirmed what she had overheard, as tamahome gaged how she was reacting to what he was saying but he will enjoy seeing usagi beat the crap out of nakago since he most deserved it. and maybe kill him. she can't let her kill him he was her friend that should mean something to usagi that is. but then again she didn't even know what he had ordered and made for her to be poisoned so. but then again maybe usagi would smack some sense into yui as well. that is for sure she needed some since she never knew what no was. and that he didn't want her. Wasn't that clear enough to her that he was not attracted to her in that way and he thought of her differently.

"The Suzaku seven have all gathered, and as well the final earth and moon king has been found as well. And now I can finally going home. Even though I will be punished by everyone when I get back. But it is what I deserved for this stunt." Said Tamahome

A rush of emotions filled yui body at what she has just heard. This was not happening. She sent let this happen. And she will do just about anything to stop it. Even mind co from and brain washing. Must as long as he was here and only hers. She was going to be left alone once again. She was not going to be left alone never again. she will be left with nothing.. with no one.. miaka was going to win everything that she wanted for herself. She just can't let this happen. She should be the one to be the daughter of neo queen serenity. This was something they knew for a fact that she would never be since usagi would hate her for the crap she pulled. And probably banish her from the earth for everything. But it seemed that she didn't care about if she did or not. As long as she has tamahome by her side that is all that mattered to her. And the death of miaka. Even though it would start the war further with beings could destroy what she holds dear in kuto. She just cant let him leave her. she will have to find some other way to force him to love her and not return back home with miaka, she needed to see nakago if he would be able to help her with this factor. she knew that nakago would be able to help her with this problem she needed to make sure that tamahome was not to leave her. she was not going to accept him to leave her side. she was not going to let him leave. so this was going to be the side of nakago who need to come in and help her with.

"And you. Miaka and usako could all be together again." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to say something helpful despite the awkward situation. Even though they dark cloud was around her again even though he didn't really think much of it. And ignored the . And digging his grave more with nakago. He tried to sound hopeful. He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was when he first met the girls. And the first he met the person he was obsessed with and still was. And as well two of her son's as well. He wanted yui to join miaka and usagi. He knew how much yui thought usagi as her mother. But it seemed there was more to her and what she didn't want to deal with miaka. But he was not sure what it was just yet.. However yui seemed to remain unaware of his intensions still as she ran to him and held him by the shoulders. and that was something that he was not to fond on. he never ever wanted to have usagi be touched like that from nakago. But the time gates would not let them do it just yet since it was not the right time. And they didn't want to fix the time gates again. Since I kinda takes forever and a mega pain in the ass. he had this sick feeling the emperor was obsessed with tamaki. and that would be his end if that he touched usagi son or any of her kids at all. Sure he was obsesses with tamaki but he knew better to not touch him in that way. and miaka half brother. that was going to be his death right then and there.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide in shock why in the world does this chick not know the meaning of personal space. Minako and rei told him about the chats from usagi and amara had with yui when she acted out in the palace I front of important gust. Claiming she was one of usagi children. He sighed and don't know what to do. He watched her hands above his chest as if she wanted to roam her hands all over him. Tears flowed endlessly down yui's face. She shit her eyes tightly. Praying for her feelings to get through to him for him to love her back. Not with miaka she just cant let him do that. he was hers and only hers. this was something she needed to put into his mind. even if she had to go to nakago and that was going to be something she knew she should not do. but for right now this was something that she wanted and she was not going to let go of the man she worked to hard to keep here with her. But like always he seems to never listen when it's came down to the stuff people warn him. If he listened to people he would not be here like he is right now with yui doing suit to him in his sleep and what nakago did to him as well. Top everything off is yui was going to talk him out of it. But he can't let that happen when it came down to how deep suit he is right now and what will happen to him back home. And sad enough he knew he deserved it. He deserved what was waiting for him back home. Sure I was going to be painful. But it was told to him and he knew they will keep that promise. He sigh he knew what this was going to do to yui. And sad enough he had a feeling it was not going to end well for him. All it would do is cause more of a war than what going on. And sac enough tamahome knew they have far more things and power back home. So they kinda won't win. Well that is what he hoped would happen. Stupid time gates not letting them off nakago.

"I want to be all yours! I love you tamahome! I've always loved you since the first time we have met." Said Yui

Yui grip around him tightened at every word, but tamahome was sick and tiered of this and was going to make things clear and make her understand that she will never have him in that way. tamahome felt a shiver went down his spin. Oh this was when he needed usagi or amara or one of the others. but there was something he would not tolerate was her acting this way. she was making a fool out of herself. and that is something he would not let her think that he loved her in that way. he things of her as a annoying little sister that's all. his love was to miaka and miaka only. he maybe obsessed with usagi and tamaki and draco but that's all other than friendship, but he knew that yui was not someone who he would want to have this way. and he needed to make this clear to her that he didn't see her the way she does with him. he maybe going to hurt her feelings and break her heart for what he was about to say to her. But it needed to be said so she can stop this crap she has been trying to pull. She needed to understand and that is what he was going to do. Tamahome sighed and knew it was time for him to get stern with him, he felt it was time for her to get over herself. He would never be hers. His soul mate is miaka one of the princesses and heirs to neo queen serenity.

"Let go of me Yui." Demanded Tamahome

Yui reopened her eyes and stared up at him with desperation in her sad eyes. She wanted him to see how much she wanted him and how much she loved him. And as well how much he was breaking her heart. But she knew in her heart that he would never love her bck. She sighed she will never give up. She will have him to herself if he didn't want to. She will find a way to make him hers forever and ever. Tamahome sighed and he finally lost the temper he has been holding in since he has been here. Sure he has been nothing but nice to her. Maybe the nice is finally sighed and knew she lost him to that whore. She was in hope he would feel bad for her and fall for her the way he did for miaka. Why don't he love her it was depressing. she knew she was making a fool out of herself. and she knew that usagi would never of approved on how she was acting. and she knew the reason why she would not approve. and she understood. but she had her rights to be selfish that was something that she was going to do. even though she was always a selfish person. and she would never change that about herself. like how miaka was never ever going to change the way she was. but at this point in time she didn't care what and how she looked to anyone who sees her.

"But why? You met me the same time you met Miaka and usagi?" Asked Yui

The memory of when the three of them were first transported to this world flashed in her mind. even though she didn't know that her sword spirit was with her at that point in time. that was something that she was not going know when she was there. since usagi ordered him to remain in her inner world. They were attacked by bandits and it was tamahome and usagi who saved them from the though she didn't even know that usagi had a sword spirit with her. so that was something she didn't learn about to later. but then again she never knew that she had a sword spirit she always thought muramasa was a odd ball daughter or something. She would chose her family and friends before her. Even though she knew usagi didn't think to highly of her right now. But she didn't care anymore she wanted what she wanted and she is going to get what she wants.

 **"WHY MIAKA OF ALL PEOPLE? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHAT THAT BITCH HAVE THAT YOU AND USAGI BOTH SEE IN HER? SHE SHOULD BE MY MOTHER AND NOT HERS! I SHOULD BE A PRINCESS NOT HER!** " Yelled Yui

Yui stomped her foot each time she scream out her emotions. Amara and usagi and some of the others warned him this was how she acted when she didn't get her way. And sometimes goes to drastic measures sometimes. she knew that she was acting like a child who didn't get her way. but at this point in time she didn't give a damn, and she was going to act any way she damn well pleased.. Tamahome was not fazed by her words at all. and her little thing stomping like a child who didn't get her way or got what she wanted. If anything they hardened his resolve even more. He remembered why he loved miaka and why he was obsessed with usagi that his own feeling wouldn't change. but usagi and miaka are blood related since that is a bond that yui was not going to break. Usagi is one to protect her family and that is all. And most of all to her children and grandchildren. He knew she would let herself be killed before one of her family her children grandchildren to be harmed in anyway. And yui is pretty much playing with fire.

"Let me go at once!" Ordered Tamahome

Yui felt her strength leave her and she dropped her hands from tamahome at that moment. Defeat reared its ugly head and making her feel utterly and totally helpless from what he had said to her. and the jealousy was something that yui was known to have for all of her life. and it was something that she would never let go of. and yes she was always jealous that miaka is usagi daughter and she wasn't and that is something she always wanted. And she knew amara was here and didn't want to del with her. But then again she didn't want to deal with usagi`s anger either. She sighed and didn't know what to do. She didn't even care what war she would start for what she wanted to do. Not like she hasn't poisoned someone before to get her way. Or drugged someone or worst. And she always got yelled at by usagi. And some of the others as well. she always held that against her. and didn't even realize it till now. but then again there was allot of things that was like that. and when she was jealous of something or someone who better watch out. because she would be able to be a bitch and a bitch that is something you don't want to deal with when it was her.

"You wont.. even hold me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome smiled sadly in hopes he could get her understand why he was going to tell her, but he needed her for to understand why he was telling her this he was going to even admit that he was obsessed with usagi and tamaki and draco as well. and yes he wished to spend one hot night when it came down to him and usagi doing something together. that was something that he wished to have everyday. and if he had that chance like hell he was not going to turn it down and take the chance for a night with her. but he needed to let her down and let her see what he feels about her is not what she wants. he knew this will break her heart but it is better than having him lead her on and think he loved her in the way she wanted him to love her in return. it would never happened between the two of them. But he knew there was no way in hell he would get the chance with draco and tamaki. He would be murdered on the spot even if he was miaka soul mate. He sighed and he knew he was stuck in this hard place right now since he didn't know what to do or say to yui. But he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I can't hold you that way because the only person I truly love is one person. I want to protect her and care for her forever. I love miaka and yes I am overly obsessed with usako and i would do the same for her as I would for miaka, and if I could have one night with usako damn i would enjoy that night for the rest of my life. but I think of you as a brother to a sister. Or a friend in that matter. That is why I cant return the feelings you have for me." Said Tamahome

Yui continued to stare pleadingly at him. She saw miaka in his words as well as usagi. But usagi didn't love tamahome that means she was not going to be angry at her for that since she didn't ask to have men obsess over her. She knew her heart was for her kings and she had them finally. Yui stood there for a moment… Shocked and hurt… refusing to hear more about his love for her ex bitch of a best friend. The filthy whore that she is. Yui ran out of the room her sobs echoed in the halls of the palace. Tamahome was left alone in his room once again even though he knew his words were too late to be heard. she needed to go and find nakago and have him help her to stop tamahome from leaving her. she needed his help even though she was getting the help from the devil. Yui knew that nakago would do anything for her to help her out to gain what she wanted. So she was going to see if he was going to do so once again since she wanted this to end and not to have tamahome go back home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui rushed down the halls the tears were unstoppable as they trickled down her face. Tamahome heartfelt words resounded like a broken record in her mind over and over again. Yui tried to desperately shove them out of her mind and into the abyss of her mind. She wanted to forget those disgustingly sick sweet words of love. Yui never felt so lost and abandoned…. now more than ever. She doesn't want to be alone so she prayed to anyone who would listen only to see nakago around the corner. He was walking the halls and yui heavy footsteps caught his attention. Nakago sighed and knew this was not what he wanted to deal with right now. And he groaned when he heard his annoying priestess running to him crying. He wondered what the hell happened now to make her cry once again. He sometimes wanted to swap priestess with konan since theirs aren't like his.

* * *

 _"Oh shit for fucksakes. here we go one again. Do I ever get a break. And sadly killed my rammed boner,"_ thought Nakago

* * *

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Without another minute to waste yui threw herself at his chest and cried her eyes out from everything her heart was broken and tamahome was leaving her. And knew there will be. Fight when they get here to take him from her. She didn't want to lose her friend and warrior. She also didn't want him to leave her. so nakago was her final chance to keep him here with her. even though she would be playing with fire when it came down to being with tamahome and fucking with him it was something that was going to piss off some people. And she blew her snot into his cape. Nakago shivered mentally and made a mental note to have this cape burned later. but when she kepted blowing her snot into it he tried to not cringe and barf from the grossness from the fact that his cape just came a snot rag. Yep this was not the way he wanted this night to end for him. he sighed mentally and was going to get this done and over with like he always done when it came down to her being in their care and being their priestess.

"Tell me what's wrong lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Tamahome he told me he will be leaving me! I don't want him to go! I don't want her to have him! I don't want Miaka to have them both!" Cried Yui

Yui blew her nose a few more times into nakago cape as the snot ran down the silk of his cape. She didn't care where she blew her nose. Even though it was time for him to speak to her and hope she would snotting up his cape. Yui cried loudly and blew her nose few more times. Sure she knew it was rude to even do that to him but it was the closest thing yo blow her nose on. Nakago drew the girl head closer so she would stop blowing her nose into his cape. It was just gross when people did that and he hated it. bit saddly she still blew her nose into his cape. but then she missed his cape and blew it in his hair. now he had to wash his hair tonight for that nasty bitch had to blow her damned nose into his hair. and he had to make her stop snotting in his freaking cape it was just gross even for him. that is just bleh.

"Don't worry lady yui. I am here to help you. Aren't I?" asked Nakago

Nakago words reassured her of his loyaltys and yui sobs lessened considerable. However she failed to see that behind his pretty words. A devious smirk and a sparkle in his blue eyes. Pulling away after after blowing her nose in his cape once again as she looked up and nakago took her hands into his and placed something into it. but he wanted her to stop blowing her nose into him as her freaking personal snot rag his hair was dripping with snot now it was just gross. he was going to rid of this cape as soon as he was done here. and then take a scolding hot bath to get the snot off of his skin. he hated snot it looked like cum. and from his mind and what happened to him as a child was making him think what it looked like.

"Tamahome can be your's and your's alone if you desire it so.. if you use this." Said nakago

Nakago watched yui stared down at her hand. He smirked to himself mentally as he thought how easy it was to control a broken female such as herself. He wanted to use this on usagi but he knew her powers would reject, she was just to powerful to even let something like that even to happen. but then again he was turn on by the simple fact that even was able to happen in the first place. she was just the woman he needed and loved since he was a mere child from the stories he heard from his mother.. but her powers was way to strong for him to even use this on her. So he had to use other methods on her to get what he wanted. But it seemed that didn't even work on her either someone had to heal her from the poison he worked so hard to find and remake in his own vison. So he was going to have to explain this to the girl so she understood what she was about to do. And there was no turning back once she does something like this to tamahome. Another little things that he found with endymion things he made his own. So this was going to be interesting when tamahome has this in his system.

"It will work. Tamahome will be yours and only yours alone and forever If you use this as for her royal highness usqgi." Said Nakago

Yui looked up at the mention of usagi name and what the hell was he going to do to her. She just could not harm her. Even though she is very pissed off at her right now. But for now she needed to make sure that she would never get harmed. Usagi didn't deserve none of this to happen to her. what did he had planned to use this on her. But what will it do is it something like mind control to make tamahome forget about his love for tamahome. but she would never ever let that be done on usagi and that is something she would never ever allow him to do to her dearest mother who she wished was her mother.. because if she ever found out that it was used on her. the person would die painfully and will not be able to be brought back by anything.

"Leave her to me. I will make sure that she will be joining us as well." Said Nakago

"w-will you use this on her too?" Asked Yui

Nakago only chuckled even though he did indeed think about using this on her countless times. But her power was too powerful to let this pill take affect. Could it be that this girl is still unaware of usagi power and even if she held back most of the time she was powerful in her own right. Even though usagi is a very powerful queen of the silver kingdom. And from what stories said she is the most power of all, but for yui her ignorance is astounding nakago stood straight once again, but he had other plans for his moon queen he has something for her when they face each other again, he was going to be his one way or another. but for now he had to make sure yui never understood what he had planned when it came down to the moon queen. and then again this was something she would be mad about as well. but that was only for him to know and that is all. Hell for all he knew he would die under her hand. But he didn't need to be thinking about that right now. He needed to help his stupid pain in the was priestess.

"I'm afraid that she is far too strong and powerful a petty trick as such as this. Even though it was the drug that was used on her to make her believe that endymion is her soul mate and the outher scouts and whoever else it was needed to be used on. But it was finally broken. But there is allot of things you don't know of kagome and her race. I have other methods of making her obey. Rest assured lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Growled Yui

Nakago merely looked over his shoulder before continuing on his way. What he had planned was with tamahome giving into his desired to usagi he was against doing something like this but he wanted usagi. He wanted to be here king. He would follow what endymion had done and do the same thing to her as he done to her. Sure it made her suffer. But he would do just about anything to have her on his bed pushing out his children. And then taking her right after even though it would cause her great pain but he didn't care either way. Even though he did already start endymion work even though he changed up a few things to the posion. he wanted her to be in his bed every night and ever morning. waking up next to him everyone morning and go to bed with her right next to him every night. and to have her swell up with his heir that he put in her. and he knew for a fact that it would be beautiful when she had kids. he saw it in her heirs. he wanted to be her king and be there ruling right next to her. but he knew he would end up being dead if he even tried but he does love a challenge. But he could get past the fact that miaka the priestess of suzaku is her daughter. If only she would be his and his alone. That is all he ever wanted but he was going to see if the stupid girl would do this. This little offer he was giving her to make tamahome hers in her own little way even though he was playing with fire on what he was doing. And so was yui but this was something he would do to get her out of his hair..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Miaka was sleeping soundly and was dead to the world. Having dirty dreams about her and tamahome. And all of the things they all do to each other when they reach that time in their lives. Not even know that nuriko was sneaking into her room with a gift to hand to her to give her some good luck for this trip here. She snored loudly and let out a few farts here and there he cringed from even smelling what she had let out but this was something he wanted to do. and see if it would up her spirits to help her get to know that things will work out just fine when they go over to kuto. and that is the reason why he took the gift he wanted to give her.. he knew that others was going to watch to see how this was going to turn out for the stupid queen. But he has a good heart though. But there was going to be a huge trip and none of them knew if it will turn ok good or bad since the gates has been blurry so that is never a good sign. But all they had to go on is hope and come back with tamahome alive.

"Miaka!" Said Nuriko in a sing song voice

Nuriko who had searched for miaka and was told she has not even woken up yet. So he made his way back to her room to wake her up. No one wanted her to know on the furry and foggy time gates since it was not showing them nothing on what will happen on this trip. If she knew it would cause a lot of problems. And that is something they didn't need go into having. had just entered miaka chambers and came upon a deep sleeping snoring and farting girl with her hands down her pants as if she was scratching herself from what it looked felt the absence of light and rubbed her eyes lazily cracking an eye open miaka was freaked out at the close up of nuriko face resulting nuriko to be bashed in the face with a table. Miaka was panting slightly her face twisted in annoyance like her mother was when she was annoyance. Nuriko lifted the offensive table off his person in a annoyed fashion.

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who checking to see how your are doing?" Grumbled Nuriko

"Oh nuriko its you! I thought I saw another monster! A really fat ugly hideous one that made you want to cringe and vomit then run away screaming in horror." Said Miaka

Nuriko turned from her and trued to fix his own appearance before facing back to miaka and lecture her about not to insult him about his looked that pissed him off and wanted to beat the crap out of her. he and yumichika and minako are one in the same when it came down to bitching about what they looked like. but then again they are no way shape or form gay. they just loved the way they looked. even hotohori was like that as well. and he was only into chicks as well. Well he is after all the reincarnation of prince diamond well now king diamond. Hell that was something no one was expecting. But he did enjoy his older moon. Even though he loved his longer hair. Plus the new clothing and silver hair and as well the violate eyes suited him more better than the old look he was born into. plus look who he is married he glared at the cackling people who was watching this as if it was their personal amusement and they are even filming it for the love of suzaku these people would be the death of him.

"There you go again slinging insults at me. When I came here bearing gifts. Here this is for you." Said Nuriko

Nuriko reached into his robe before pulling out a parcel and handed it over to though she would not know what it was. Even though it came from the li4 from she is born into. They only remade the. So they could show the moon queen that they followed the ways of the moon kingdom. Miaka immediately latched on to it with her mouth just like how her uncle normally does. while the ones who was watching this was cackling again. while nuriko eyes popped out of his head since his whole hand and arm was in her freaking mouth. It was like she knew what she was doing when she did that. He was starting to wonder if tamahome has been doing some touchy feeling and dick sucking and hid it from everyone. If that is so usagi will rip his dick off. Hell amara might beat her to it. Or should he bring this up to them on his thoughts. They have been thoughts he had a while. Like when tamahome left her room he was glowing. Or she was glowing, he sighed he would have to think om that one and see if it was the right thing to do. nuriko was going to have his hand and arm as well. dumb bitch trying to eat his freaking hand and arm off. he was going to kill her one of these days.

"I howp ish shomshing shweet." ( I hope its something sweet.)

 **"YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU MORON!"** Yelled Nuriko

while nuriko smacked her in the freaking head for her stupidity. He sighed and knew she had a lot on her mind. Hell she has been around minako, rei and makoto for way to freaking to long. as he unraveling the gift. Miaka found it to be some sort of doll with a man and a woman joined in the middle of it. She started at it contemplating what to do with it. Either to smash it over nuriko head or shove it up his ass for what he was doing for her. he wanted to give her some sort of hope since she had over heard them talking to usagi and trista about foggy time gates. It has been bothering them but they keep trying, it still bothered everyone to not see what was going to be the out come this getting tamahome back. They all had agreed to keep it from miaka. If she knew it would be hard to even get tamahome back. And usagi and traits even rei has been having a bad feeling over all of this. Rei tried so many times to consult the great fire nothing was coming back for it. They made sure that she hada room for the great fire. Even usagi tried to used the great fire and got the same results. they are all hoping they are going to be doing this for the best and hope things turn out well. But the bad feeling is never a good sign when it came down to something like this. And the last time she had one was when the crap yui pulled.

"It's a lovers sweetheart doll," said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was a tad bit confused at the name of this doll. What does it have to do with her and what does it do. Is it some kind of magic voodoo doll that makes a man love you forever or something. she as a little old for stuff like this. but if it was going to show her if she was going to be with tamahome for the rest of her life then she would be happy with the odd voodoo doll and hoped it would show her good news. Miaka didn't know about the bad feelings about the trop they are about to go on and to bring tamahome home along with yui she hoped but for now she was going to see what this little gift nuriko was giving he would do. She was kinda wondering what and why she was getting this on the day they are going to go and get tamahome back from kuto miaka sighed and hoped everything goes well and nothing happens along the way and hoped it was going to be a quick trip there and back with tamahome with them. Well that is what she and everyone else hoped.

"They're very popular with the guys and girls in the city. Its very childish I know but you're supposed to write the name of the guy you like on the male doll and your own name on the female. Then you bury it in the ground somewhere no one can find it. And it will presumably make the love you share eternal. Plus it came from your birth land. The silver kingdom invented the,. Rei said it was her p,anet that invented them, oh by the way I found my soul mate its christine." Said Nuriko

Miaka eyes sparkled at the simple gift that nuriko gave her now. She remember rei grumbling about these things before as if they where something that annoyed her. Plus she was super happy for her friend that her half sister. but was this doll from rei planet would be something that would help her and tamahome life together work. Sure they maybe soul mates. But there will be road blocks in her way like everyone else. Most of her mother has so many in her way. Even though endymion was the farther to some of her half siblings. But she hoped they would be just like usagi and hotohori and tasuki and all of all the other soul mates in the palace. she wanted to be just like them happy. but she knew she would not have that until she had tamahome back at her side. it seemed that she was soul mates with tamahome by what trista and usagi and minako and rei when it came down to soul mates are involved. they had the power to show them it. But he knew that miaka needed all of the hope she was able to get. She is going to be going back to kuto to get tamahome back. And they all knew this was not going to be a easy thing to be going through to get there and get back home with said person and not being injured or kicking some ass here and there. So miaka needed the hope they could give her because they knew this was not going to be a easy task to get through most of all with nakago lurking around the corner with the worlds largest boner for her mother.

"You really wish for me to have this?" Asked Miaka

"Of course I do!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko confidently before turning away from miaka and leaned against the wall in depression and sighing dejectedly he lost to a freaking emperor and a freaking bandit in the soul mate department. But in the end he gotten a soul mate who loved him for him. And as well is usagi daughter. Christine has a lot to learn but yes was happy with who fate granted to him. He it just didn't help to make him jealous she he loved her. he knew chichiri and as well mitsukake does as well. and some sick feeling nakago is included in that. and plus the ex husband and oswald. but they are a different story. and spirit was just spirit there is nothing to be able to explain on how that stupid man acted and how he thoughts. and they never wished to think on it either. Even spirit was married to usagi but he basically went about it the wrong way. nuriko sighed and knew what he had to come to terms with. But he knew it would of never happened if he had the chance or not.

"It don't work for drag queen's like me it seemed." Whispered Nuriko

Miaka only sweat dropped at her friends bipolarity as nuriko seemed to forget his disappointment as he urged miaka to write the names on both dolls and see what will happened he was wondering. Once she finished writing her name and tamahomes. Miaka started happily at the doll. she hoped this would be the hope she needed before she was going to go to kuto this very day and hoped that her wish would happen. that they go in and get out with tamahome and maybe yui as well. Plus she knew that nuriko love for her mother would never happen. But she would never go and say that outload. So she was going to see if she was able to see if this little gift was going to help her ease her nerves for the trip they are about to go on tonight. She needed all the hope she was able to get because she wanted yui to come home with them as well. But that is only hope that she had.

* * *

 _"This time we'll be together forever."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

After miaka thoughts went out. The doll cracked and split the middle as if that it was some kind of omen to warn them that something was about to happened to tamahome. But they would never catch on to what the doll warned them. While the person who sent the warning shook his head as his monkey patted his gaped and nuriko was in shock. He really didn't expect that to happen. Shaking his head inwardly. Nuriko tried to comfort miaka. But miaka on the other hand looked frozen and didn't hear nothing from nuriko. All she could do was think on what was going through her mind at that moment. And it was nothing good that is going through her mind. Nuriko continued to try his best to help miaka and to let her know it was going to be ok, and the doll was nothing and it just a little trick,

"M-Miaka don't worry about it. The doll didn't mean anything at all! Really! It must've cracked when you clobbered me a few minuted ago!" Chirped Nuriko

miaka still was unable to hear nuriko. Miaka continued to stare at the broken halves of the doll on the floor still not getting what had happened while gods was yelling about something here and there. this wasn't helping her already worried nerves about going to get tamahome. and the gods seemed to not know nothing that was going to happen. nether could hades. so she was going to have to see how this was going to turn out. Nuriko didn't have a good feeling about what is going to down tonight since that just happened. This proved what all their thoughts what might happen.. but they all could only hope their thoughts would not come true. Miaka went to go and get ready for the day and collect all of her thoughts. She knew she should not go over in kuto with out a clear mind. You could get killed for even going there with out a clear mind. She just hoped all goes well and get there and back quickly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui carried another tray of food to tamahomes room. She knew that this was the best thing to do to keep tamahome with her. Sure she didn't like using the method of what endymion created. But there was no other way. But her heart has doubt and guilt and felt wrong on what she was about to do. But there is no other way and she will pay the price of the war that will be started between her and her once wished mother. nakago words in her mind tempting her to give tamahome what he gave her to give him. He had told her to put the pill in his favorite food so basically she will be roofie tamahome with whatever the pill was she was about to give into the room and placed the food down on the table. Yui glanced over at tamahome who was still asleep.. tamahome words had begun to be that same old broken record in her mind. Yui listened to tamahome steady breathing as he slept. Inwardly she debated on whether or not to put the drug into his food. Yui trembled as she held the medicine in her hand ready to roofie him.

* * *

 _"If I put this into his food. If he eats it."_ Thought Yui

* * *

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his door closing and the hurried footsteps in the hallway. He looked around he saw breakfast steaming hot on the table. He shot up and called after yui to see if he could stop her. he sighed he needed to talk to her before they come and get him tonight. he needed to make sure if she was going to come home with him or not. but he had this feeling that she was not going to be returning with him. either way he was going to go home if she liked it or not. but he needed to speak to her before he even thinked about leaving. and the thing is he had this feeling that he should not. but when ever did he go on what he felt. well other than his love for miaka and his obsession for usagi and that is it. Even though usagi would think of her badly for what she was about to do to tamahome. But right now she didn't care and was willing to do just about anything to get what she wanted. And this was something that she was going to do. But once again she wimped out and ran out on what she has planned.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled Tamahome

Unfortunately yui was already gone from the room. And far enough to not hear him yell out to her. Tamahome sighed and went over to the table wondering why she didn't wake him up. he just didnt know what to say to her after what he had said to her. but it needed to be said. he didnt need her to think and hoped that he loved her. but then again he didnt want to lead her on thinking that there was hope for them to be together and then again there was nothing in this world that would never ever think that way. and sadly nakago and him would agree on this topic when it came down to something like this with yui. and their obsession with usagi as well. But not the obsessions with tamaki and draco. But he needed to know if she would be coming back home with him or not. So he needed to hunt her down later and have a nice little chat and get back on good terms with her because he knew that miaka wanted to have her best friend back. And he knew that usagi thought of yui as one of her own. But not happy with her right now. But she is a forgiving person so she would forgive yui well if she chose to change from the evil side of things..

* * *

 _"I wanted to talk to her… i'm not surprised she shuns me. I let her down kinda hard. But somehow I must make sure she ready when miaka and usagi home tonight. If she keeps avoiding me I'll have to hunt her down."_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome sat down and ate his food while thinking off his freedom and the ass kicking that nakago will be receiving from usagi once she gets here. He knew she had been wanting her revenge for a while. plus he knew that there is going to be a nice line of people with senzu beans or healing magic and ready to kick his ass in punishment. plus he knew they probably already plotted it all out when they got him back home. the thought made his shiver in fear they could be creepy he even imaged them in his mind cackling evilly. But he knew usagi well enough and she was pissed the hell off. And she wanted to kill nakago, tamahome smirked darkly oh how he wanted to watch that when that time came along it was going to be the best show he has ever watched in his life. Plus the thought of it tasted sweet to think his usagi and everyone else was going to beat the shit out of him. Or use their powers on him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Night came sooner and everything was set in motion. Tamahome sneaked through the kuto palace trying to find yui. However yui was currently in nakago quarters seeking counsel. he wondered what and why she was even in there. so he was going to listen into the conversation to see if he would be able to get any form of information that she was playing him the whole time. and he knew she was this would be his proof right here and now. And he knew that miaka would be hurt by the idea of what yui has done and chose to do. Well if she didn't know already that is. Well usagi would if not anyone else figured about what yui has done. but for now they knew she was just hiding the fact from him to gain what she wanted . tamahome stood outside of the door where he heard yui have a nice chat with nakago about what she tried to do to him this morning and pussies out on.

"It's no use Nakago. I have tried putting it in his food twice today….. and I couldn't.." said Yui

Nakago had his back to her when she was speaking to him. Tamahome wanted to know what it meant about her putting something in his food was she trying to drug him or something.. why the hell would she drug him for. what the hell was the drug she was going to give him. he shook his head mentally and to continued to listen to the conversation and the simple plotting that they seemed to be doing. But why would she even try to give him some sort of drug in the first place. And what sort of drug would it be that she would try to give him. and what does the king of body glitter have to do with all of this. It was like he was the one who gave her the idea. Hell he didn't even have the balls to tell her what he had done to usagi. The woman who his priestess thought of as a mother. All because his obsession for usagi was much more sicker than his own. At least he suffered in silence on his own obsession with usagi and jerked off to it in private. But he didn't need yui knowing what he does when he alone. That was his business and his business alone. Even though he was nearly caught a few times. But he learned to be careful and look out for people outside so he could stop himself.

"Lady Yui. Getting what you want sometimes requires swift action and extraordinary methods." Said Nakago

Nakago ran his hand along the cage of the canary he had previously slain with a smug look plastered on his face. He found this humorous in the weak mind set of yui. She would never be a a follower of endymion. He knew she tried but there is something holding her back. And he knew what it was. It was her weak heart that stopped her. And the fear of the moon queens wrath for doing the crime. it was very amusing that she would come to him of all people to seek advice on love since the only person he ever loved was the moon queen his little usagi then again he even wondered if sometimes she even loved tamahome. The smirk never left his face as he continued to bait the miserable yui in front of him. but he knew that he wanted to have some well alone time with himself tonight since it was what he did every night before he went to bed. He knew that tamahome was outside listening in as well. So he was going to give him something to listen into. It would been his own fought for even trying to listen into the conversation. But he knew that the man need to know she did this willingly to become the priestess of seiryuu and not out of force.

"Like when you made your choice and you volunteered to become the priestess of seiryuu here." Said Nakago

Nakago placed a hand on top of yui's hand and let his head lean on hers. Not bothering to choose his words. Nakago went on feeling the truth about yui. Knowing fully aware that another pair of ears was listening just on the other side of the wall. So he could give the information that he wanted. The truth on lady yui choice and betrayal. tamahome gasped from what he head heard she was the one who wanted to be the priestess of seiryuu how could she do that to her own friend. But he knew tamahome was going to get a shock and that is what he was planning on making him feel like. So he was really going to enjoy this when it came down to the fact that he was making the stupid warrior know that the girl was not on his side only wanting him to have for her own and to love her. But for now he was going to make tamahome hear what he has to say and make him understand that she was not going to be going back with them since she chose to be on this side of things and be their priestess.

"And all because you wanted so badly to have your revenge on your betrayal by that sneaky suzaku bitch. Will you give tamahome back to her without putting up a fight? You'll let her summon suzaku and let usagi become the embodiment of suzaku and not seiryuu? And have all her wishes granted while you have nothing? You want her to be that happy when you will be left with nothing?" Said Nakago

When yui finally caved in. he got here where he wanted her. But he would have to wait and see if she does go through with it, he would make her a follower of endymion. nakgo merely feigned kindness and offered her solace in his arms thinking it was his usagi. his moon queen.. While she was too busy contemplating his words. Nakago eyed his wall knowingly a certain someone had been eavesdropping and he knew for a fact that the intruder heard his every word. and he knew that tamahome had heard everything. and that was the way he wanted it to be. he made sure that he had this all planned out to have him to be in the place that was going to be able to hear the truth and he was going to make sure he understood when it came down to the stupid girl. But he made sure the point was made. And it seemed that tamahome was not happy with what he has just heard. So this was something he was very smug about and feeling a lot of pride in himself for what he has basically done and made sure it was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had come across Nakago chambers and he heard yui's voice. She was talking about her failed attempts in placing something in his food. Then he heard that body glitter son of a bitch saying something about taking drastic measures to get what she wanted like he did with usagi. It was true nakago became a follower of endymion. Only because he found endymions work. And as well altered the work as well. He sighed and didn't know how to warn his usako that nakago became his follower, The warrior perked up when nakago mentioned about yui's decision to become the priestess of seiryuu only to spite of miaka. Tamahome clenched his teeth and his fists in anger were shaking but he was too shocked to be angry at the moment. He needed to make sure this was on yui part as well that she is the willing one in all of this. Because if she was miaka was going to be crushed and he could not see something like that in miaka eyes. It was something that would break his heart when he sees something like that in his soul mates eyes. He knew usagi was pissed at yui maybe this is the reason why she was pissed off at her she knew what was going on and didn't have the heart to tell her daughter.

* * *

 _"This can't be… Yui! Y-you willing turned against Miaka? You know you started a war with beings that are far more powerful than anyone here in this shithole of a palace or city. Or even the state your in. what have you done. Your doomed yui."_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome stormed off to go and pounder on this so he made the right choice before he meets up with usagi and miaka so they could go home after usagi had her ass kicking therapy with nakago the body glittered moron. he knew for a fact that usagi would slap her for even thinking and doing what she is doing. And a well to find a way to stop yui from being doomed. He knew the laws and she broke the law in the lunarian ways. But then again maybe usagi would knock sense into yui. They could only hope. and she didn't even know what she was doing when it came down this sort of thing. while miaka lived around it since she was born. But he knew usagi could maybe knock some sense into yui and get her to come back with them. But he didn't know if usagi would be able to get yui to do so. But there is always a hope that it would happen. To save her from herself and make sure she was not going to remain somewhere where more of the darkness to consume the parts of her soul in which nakago seemed to be enjoying to push out of her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

It was only a few more minutes before the trip to kuto miaka had just finished making final adjustments to her cravat. Minako and rei only nodded. They made sure that the ones who was sneaking along will be there with them for help. It has been a plan for this to happen. when hotohori had just said a few things for them before they left. even though they didn't know there was going to be more than one person that was going to be coming along. and that was going to mess up a landing. but like always they wanted to go along to help out when it came down to be side lined. while hotohori was going to have gray hair until his wife to come back home. Well silver turned grey that is. this was already something he knew for a fact that he would be worried about his and tasuki serenity. but he knew she would not let her daughter go over to that hellish place alone. So he knew she was looking out for her daughter. Plus he knew that she was out of nakago head for what he has pulled with the while poison crap. He just hope all of their bad feelings about this would not come true.

"And most of all. Be very careful." Said Hotohori

Miaka only nodded cheerfully while usagi huffed from what her one husband had said. She sighed her diamond sure know that she is a fighter. While her father gave her the pep talk about watching out what to do when they go to a battle. vegeta and bulma and regina didn't like the feeling about her going over there. even with the ones that are going they picked out will help they hoped. he had something up their sleeve so he hoped that would work when they get over there. since they knew how to change forms with their training in their magical part of them. and that is something that is going to be able to help out over there. even the gods are able to take and change forms as well. so this was going to be easy as they could think that would help at the time like this. So they are going to have to see if they are going to sneak along with some of them planned to do so. Plus there are a few who was already going to be going along with them to help out.

"Are you sure we can't go with you mama?" Asked Tamaki

usagi sighed she didn't want her sons and daughters and grand children to be noticed by the other side just yet. But it was only going to be her and their sister and chichiri on this one. She was not going to risk it when it came down to them going over to that hellhole. It seemed that this will be a surprise once they do find out that konan does hold all the power. but then again knowing her sons they would find their own way to come along. and with the look on her father face he had something planned she just didn't know what it was just yet. but she knew that they are going to be safe here. and that would give her the piece of mind that she needed. and that is all that she needed to know. for now she had to go and beat the crap out of nakago for his bullshit he had pulled on her as well. Plus there is going to be protection while they are away. Plus this is the most powerful lands alive.

"No Tamaki not yet." Said usagi

Tamaki pouted and sat down next to his his half brothers who he never knew that where his half sister when he was in the host club. Neither did he know that haruhi was his half sister with grimraper blood. either way he and his other twin brothers would be coming but they wont let their mother know what it was just yet. Miaka was one that he had to get used to. He knew she was one of his sisters but she was the odd one out of all of them. Usagi sighed and knew they meant well. its bad enough the emperor knew what in the world they looked like. and that is enough to give her a stroke. and that is something she never ever wished to have. and her heirs and was going to remain right here even if they didn't like to or not. that was something that she was hoping that is.

"I'm coming with ya!" Demanded Tasuki

usagi blinked and wondered if it would be the right time for him to show then again they didn't know he was the second emperor yet. But then again she could bring tasuki who is rubius that might work. Plus she knew her rubius he would not take no for an answer, that and her diamond. So it might be a good thing to have another set of hands. so this might work and they could use his help. hotohori sighed in relief that at least that one of them are going to go with their wife. that would give him a piece of mind. then again there was something else he did trust the sword spirits but he had this feeling that there was more than just them going on this little trip. while he looked over to his father in law seemed to have something that he didn't know about. by the simple smirk that he had on his face he was diamond after all. And rubius will be there with their serenity. He sighed they all had a bad feeling when it came down what will happen. The time gates are still foggy. And the great fire is still not saying anything.

"I wanna meet this tamahome and you might need my fire and plus I want to be by my wife and mates side. Since hotohori here will be all to noticeable. And they don't know that I am the second emperor. the sword spirit's is able to come to me as well." said Tasuki

Hotohori and the others believed in his logic on that one. While they didn't notice tamaki and hikari and karou and seiya and spirit go into their kitty cat form something he learned from Minerva with his classes and hid on one of their persons. It seemed the twins did as well. so they are going to be able to go and help with their mother and one step father so this was going to be funny when she takes notice. but for now that is what they had planned on doing. even though hikaru and karou was more or less turned to a cat that is the best they could do for this one.

"Yes I have to agree to let him go along." Said vegeta

Everyone nodded to that final not even knowing that they would have three more coming along with out even knowing it. And it was vegeta idea to make them come along with them so he knew there would be more hands plus they had things hidden on laid out his cloak. tasuki was right by his and hotohori wife side so he had a peace of mind for both of them that he would be there. even though there was going to be some others sneaking along but they didn't know that just yet until they make it to the other side. But they didn't know who was going to be going along as well. Chichiri took off his cape and placed it on the floor he was going to use it as a transport. This was the time to go and get tamahome back home and just hope all goes well and hoping it would go quickly. But they don't know since it is after all kuto they are heading to so anything could happen while they are there.

"Here get on the cape." Ordered Chichiri

The three of them obeyed and joined chichiri on the blue cloth plus the ones who ate sneaki g on along like they planned was in usagis subspaced pocket so they are able to go along with this mission for them to get tamahome back home and safe and then punish him for his sheer stupidity plus it was planned for tgem to go even though some sneaked waiting to see what he was going to do and see how they where going to be transported over to kuto the three of them looked around and waited. But she had a bad feeling that something is going to happen and it was not going to be a good thing. So she was just hoping it was nothing that is going to be to bad. But for now they are going to have to wait and see what Is going to be happening there and see if they could get this done and over with before the feeling she was having was to happen. And maybe kick nakago ass for this bullshit he has been pulling on her and the rest of them and most of all her daughter…

"Now let's be off." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri stabbed the middle of his cloak with his staff and watched as a white light started to grow around the end of his rod until it covered the while cape to make the portal to open up to the area of kuto they hoped to land in.. The cloth started to absorb them. Tasuki was in a rather awkward position being his first time to travel by cape. While miaka and usagi waved goodbye to all those who stayed behind. everyone was worried that something was going to happen while they are over there. or tamahome trusted yui and got fucked in the end. Plus they all had bets on yui and nakago molesting him. But they all were worried about. because tamahome was to trusting with that girl. But they knew miaka was going to try and talk to yui while they are there. They knew her hope for yui to come back home was not going to happen. Since the girl chose to remain there and be their priestess. But they admired miaka for even daring to try and get the girl back to their side and be good again. Plus they have no clue what will happen over there. The gates and great fire will not say anything. Plus they have no clue if their communicator will work over there. So this mean sit back and waiting and see what happens and if they come back uninjured. They all sighed and went to do something to keep from worring.

"We're on our way everyone!" Chirped Miaka

"You be two be careful." Cried rei

Nuriko had his hands clutched together while hotohori kissed his wife and queen goodbye and threatened tasuki to watch over their serenit6 and wife and come back alive. When miaka and tasuki were gone chichiri jumped in after them. The tip of his staff pulling the cloak along with it and into the floor. Once they where gone the ones who didn't know what will happen. But he had this very bad feeling something that is not going to go right when they get there and he was not the only one who was feeling this way. so this was something they all hope would go well when they get there. Because nakago would not survive if he gets his hands on him if he even thinks about trying anything on his daughter and grandchild. But it seemed nakago was more after his daughter than anything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

They made it to kuto with out any problem while miaka looked around where they landed in some of her annoyance was at where chichiri decided to land them and why the hell he deiced this spot. and one that is not going to hold them and the fall was not going to be pleasant. so this was going to be a fun start to everything. and usagi was at the bottom of the dog pile of the group. And having a tree branch stuck up her ass was not something she was happy about having there. While miaka was the heavy one out of all of them. While they have a feeling that chichirit needed to work on areas where he lands since this was not something they all wanted to feel right now when they all fall when the branch finally breaks from them all being on the same one.

"Wow! Chichiri! Your spells are fantastic! You transported us here instantly!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka was happy until her mood changed immediately as their current position registered in her mind once again and growled with usagi annoyance at the way they had landed and someone was poking her with a fucking boner and it was fucking pissing her off.. Even though she was at the bottom. tasuki gripped onto her making sure she don't fall from his view. but then again there was a lot of things he would like to do in this place. But usagi was not happy about the branch stuck somewhere. She knew that chichiri didn't mean to be where he was at. He just needed to train a bit more on the whole where I am going to land thing. But she was going to voice her anger through on the matter since she was not happy on where she was stuck at either and it was not going to be a very nice landing either.

"But really you perverted monk you could of landed us a better place to make our landing." Growled usagi

The four of them where all piled on top of each other and usagi was at the bottom with chichiri boner poking her in the stomach. They were dangerously supported by a single branch. The branch started making cracking noises. Tasuki was already started to panic and miaka was still shouting insults at the monk. Tasuki was clutching to his wife to make sure that she was going to be ok while miaka was not even caring about what shew as at and doing right now or the crash that will happen. All she was thinking about was tamahome. Chichiri was kinda thinking he needed to go into training again since he needed to work on the whole landing thing when it came down to this sort of thing.

"Now what do we do, huh?" Growled Miaka

They were a good distance from the ground and the snapping sounds were not exactly reassuring. Miaka continued to squirm as she continued to insult the monk. Tasuki felt something shift underneath them. Kagome wanting to kick the monks ass for even landing them her. While the was who came along was grumbling in her inner world for the stupid warrior monk pervert for the really bad landing. Plus the only one who was not worried about the landing is miaka since her brain is elsewhere right now. And was more concerned about getting to tamahome quickly. Kagome wanted to also smack her daughter for even thinking about having a big mouth at this point in time making them a target and letting them to be found.

"H-hey stop movin around and stop getting a boner while thinking of my wife you perverted monk!" Growled Tasuki

Amara and joker growled along with harley for what they heard. Erik was just happy to be on their first mission with his minako. Minako huffed and glared at takagi and hikaru and karou. with out warning with all miaka squirming on the branch. The branch finally broken from the movement and how many people that where on top of it. Along with the stowaways that where hidden in cat form. As they started to fall. even though the sword spirit's was going to be pissed of their mistress was going to be the one to have everyone land at the bottom of the pile. With usagi at the bottom of the pile like always. And she knew it was not going to be a nice feeling when they finally hit the ground. Miaka was always the one who makes things like this happen and they never ever knew why this happens. But for now they are going to be feeling something unpleasant soon.

* * *

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"DAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

 ** _*THUD!*_**

* * *

Chichiri was able to stop himself from falling into the dog pile on the ground with usagi on the bottom groaning in pain from having her back where her cursed marking hit the ground. She was groaning and wondered what she ever do to deserve any of this sort of thing. And why did she have a feeling not only them came in this trip. She would not be shocked if that is true.. Chichiri was able to hang onto branch using his cape and dangled there. The others needed to be on hand for whst will happen. Because the great fire and the gates as not showed them anything but fog and a blank slate so that mean something is going to happen but undecided. And as well be stuck with miaka and that is not what he wanted to do. But miaka only thought about tamahome. But right now was seeing stars in her eyes from the fall since she had more comfort though so she didn't get much impact even tough it still does hurt on how far she fell down.

"Well,. I'm ok no da." Chirped Chichiri

"Wll we're not ok, no da. Said Miaka, Tasuki and usagi

Tasuki was still busy recovering from their fall and checking his wife over until he felt a few likes and a scratch on his nose only two see a cat with the colors of tamaki hair and its eyes where tamakis,. And the twins heir and eyes. And amara. Minako, Erik and momoko, as well bloom and sky and stella and brandon. They kinda tagged along as with Erik and momoko and joker and harley. The king and queen of planet doom was all looking one and they all knew the bright red one was spirit they all had their paw up to say hey what's up we decided to tag along as well. Then he figured it out that someone talked his and hotohori step son's and daughter and and a ex husband and a one who nearly came her husband. As well two scouts. Eh the more help is better. the smirk as a cat proved it all that it was amara joker and harley. But he knew that they wanted to come along as well. And the more help they could get was the better on this one. They just never expected them to really come along on this trip.

"My fire serenity it seems that we have helpers with us that kinda came along." Said Tasuki

usagi looked up and glare minako, amara, along with tamaki and Hilary and Karl as well momoko as well Erik and spirit her blood adopted parents back in the silver kingdom joker and harley. But more. Help is welcomed. But annoyed her to have them sneak along. a glare as they put a paw up in the air and meowed. Oh they been around their sister far to long. Miaka was making her brothers and one suster. Along with a few others . plus she had a feeling that the rest of the others hand picked everyone ane was behind this. Eh well since they are here they are going to help them the best they could. Since they have to have as much help they could get right now. While she has a idea to get them to help right now. They could help them sniff the tree out to where they are going to be meeting up with tamahome. And hope he shows up and nothing happened to him. they just have this bad feeling something is going to happen and it is not a good thing if it was this type of feeling. They just have to hope all goes well that's the best they could do.

"Well all of you who came. you must be the one who talked you into this you will use your lunarian animal form and senses to find a garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and not grumbling." Demanded usagi

Tasuki hit his fist against his open palm in understanding what his wife was doing. She was punishing them for coming along but then again kuto will sooner or later find out. but it was a good idea though. but he knew they would be in some sort of use like this. but now they had to hunt down this tree they have to meet up with tamahome. kagome was still feeing this sense of dread up her spine on this. Miaka sighed her brothers was something that liked to come along a lot. But for now they are here and they could be a good help in all of this. Tamahome should be coming soon and she was going to be so overjoyed when she finally was able to be back into his arms. But she was not even sure about the bad feeling that everyone has been getting before coming here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Yui_

Yui was bathing in her evening bath. While thinking on the things nakago had told her to do, and she knew that she had to make a choice either to roofie tamahome or let him leave her with out trying. Until tamahome made his way over to where she was and turned his back to her not like he needed to be blinded before he heads home. bad enough he was blinded seeing taitsukun buck ass nude. And now he has to see her nude as well. And she don't even have any breast. What the hell they are just so tiny and not even enough to get him a chubby. But for now he needed to block out the horrid image of yui nude even though she was nude behind him. he sighed he needed to get his business done and over with he didn't didn't have time for her games…. He has to go and meet up with miaka and usagi and go back home and get away from this hell hole that they have the nerve to call a palace.

"Yui listen." Demanded Tamahome.

Yui blushed deeply and turned her own back to him and ducked under the water. Even though tamahome back was turned to her it was to show some modesty if she had any that is. he needed to make sure if she was coming along. or if she was going to stay. either way he wanted to go home. the girl needed some help when it came down to her in the ways she was thinking on such matters. he was told her parents hid the truth about her magical blood and that is thought was wrong. but the way the war when he saw it in usagi memories it was best for her to remained out of it. But she was going to have to get to tamahome before he leaves. Since he was going to be leaving soon. And she wondered if she should even give him the drug in the first place. Or if it was the correct thing to do. But there was the fact she could not care what she does to anyone anymore since she wanted tamahome to be hers and hers along.

"Tamahome! What-what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

With another one of the screens in between them tamahome showed some respect and kept his back turned to her as well. But the harness in his voice did not change one bit his eyes were cold as if he was here against his will for miaka and he nearly blinded himself from seeing her nude. but no friends turn their backs on each other, and miaka never ever turned hers on her. so this was not the correct way to think if your a true friend. But tamahome had to say he wanted to see usagi nude though. He has not have had that joy to see that angelic woman like that. But not the time to be thinking on that right now. He needed to get things done and over with so he was able to get the hell out of this hell hole and get back home to where people who care about him was at. He just needed to stand firm to yui and make what he was doing known and if she didn't want to come and then so be it.

"Before I go and meet miaka. There's something important I have to ask you. Did you… did you willingly become the priestess of seiryuu?" asked Tamahome

Yui's eyes went wide did he over hear the conversation with her and nakago, if that is so he would know the truth and would tell miaka and usagi. And if usagi found out about it she would never forgive her for what she was about to do. but she didn't give a damn this was her time and she was going to get what she deserved the man she loved. miaka didn't deserved him.. and she knew that usagi would slap her for they way she was acting. then again there was allot of things usagi wont approve of. She knew the woman who was like a mother to her would hate her for all the bullshit she was pulling. First harming her daughter and much more. And what she is doing to tamahome is something else she was not going to be happy with her about. But she didn't care she is going to be selfish and get what she wanted. She deserved this as much she deserved this more than miaka does.

"Did you wanna become your best friends enemy? **ANSWER ME AT ONCE YUI! BECAUSE I CANT HELP YOU WHEN USAGI LNOWS THE TRUTH! BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE CAUSED WAR AGAINST THE WRONG BEINGS!"** Demanded Tamahome

Tamahome was not going to take her lies no more. There was a short silence until yui decided to spill her guts since he knew the truth and she might as well dig her grave since usagi would never forgive her on this one. and when it came down to her love for her family. usagi would not have forgiven her either. but this is the way she felt and don't give a damn what others think about her. And he knew that usagi would think of yui as her enemy since she is pulling this. She would not stand for anyone who was going to harm her daughter it was not something usagi would do, tamahome waiting for what he was waiting from yui on what she was trying to pull and what she wanted him to think when he was here. And it didn't make his thoughts on her any better since he was not to fond of the girl in the first place.

"Yes I did. But it was all her fault." Growled Yui

Yui started to sob once more as the words left her mouth. Seeing if tamahome would feel guilty on her and maybe come to her in the bath to hold her and maybe a little more than that as well. she didn't feel no guilt over what she decided to do. so then again she would never ever go back on what she chose. she wanted to show miaka that she would be way better than her for once. and that she would win no matter what. She was not going to let him think she was going to forgive miaka on this crap. She was going to get him to be hers and so be it that she would have usagi pissed at her. Miaka didn't deserve him. she should be the one with tamahome and no one else. While tamahome eyes hardened from what she has just said but for now he knew she was not going to be finished.

"She was the one who betrayed me first. And she's responsible for everything bad that's happened to me here. Before that… no… before that I never would've considered stealing you away from miaka… but after she betrayed me… I just cant let her have you… you nor usagi…" growled Yui

Tamahome only remained silent up till now. He was not pleased from what he had just heard. He would never ever do that to the people he loved and called friends and family. It seemed that she did it out of hate and revenge. he shook his head not even vegeta and amara and rei and makoto would of done that. even when he was known as the dark lord and that was something he still hated to be called these days. since allot of people still didn't accept that she was not albus but then they had no choice since the old fool played his role well enough.. so he was not happy from what he had heard. what she is bitter and jealous she would need to get over with on her own.

"But yui… weren't you.. you and miaka have been best friends for a long time., I know that usagi and her known each other longer but still." Said Tamahome

One of the servants started to place powerful smelling incense near tamahome. It would make him stop before he ever think about leaving to make yui have her chance to slip him the roofie before he could leave. As tamahome fell to his knee;s as the maids put a silk robe around yui and she went over and knelt before tamahome and placed the drug between her teeth as she kissed his and let him sallow the drug. When he passed out she started to run her fingers through his hair to let the drug to take affect. she was at the point of no return now. there was no turning back as well. she made her bed and now she had to lie in it. Yui sighed and knew there is no poi t of returning from this. She will do what she must to do to get what she wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

The moon glowed from above making usagi feel at peace since it was one of her homes as the heir to the house of the moon and queen of it as well so is tasuki and hotohori who are diamond and rubius who are the kings. and the leaves rustled in the wind. Miaka leaned against the trunk of the tree of the designated tree in deep thought while usagi was getting annoyed while tamaki and the twins along with joker and harley as well amara and minako. Bloom and stella with their soul mates along with momoko and Erik in their cat forms on their mother and mothers shoulder, everyone else was resting were they wanted to in the area they are in. it seemed tamahome was taking his good natured time to be getting here. So they are wondering what in the world was making him so late for him to be showing up to meet up with them. This was no time for him to make himself look good and take off type of thing.

* * *

 _"I wonder whats taking Tamahome so long."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Chichiri sat as little ways from her keeping himself occupied in his own thoughts who were rather perverted. well mostly the twins, spirit was thinking of usagi under him screaming his name he had to hold the drool back unless they would know. tasuki slapped him in the had knowing what the little perverts fox faced ass was groaned he forgot about that part of the kings power. he just didn't do it to the others. no one thinks of him and hotohori wife in such a manner, even though tamahome does and that is not going to go over well. even spirit was protective over his ex with still. But this was something that was nagging them it was not a good sign when tamahome is pulling something like this. While miaka was trying her best to have hope in all of this. And hope he was going to show up soon and not stiff them in all of this. But then again that was not tamahome style he was the time to keep up with what he says. Well unless it was the last time but that was a tad bit dfifferent.

* * *

 _"What happened to Tamahome? It's way past the time you promised… what's wrong?"_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Tasuki finally became aware of the unnerving silence and the ache in his feet and his wife was getting annoyed as well. As wel with amara and few others. Plus he was getting a bad feeling about this as he kissed her mating mark. plus he knew for a fact that the sword spirit's was since they went into her inner world and read a book. so that was something that they knew that was good for him he had something to do at least. But he was not sure what the hell was going on. But he wondered if this guy was unable to leave the whore of kuto to come and meet up with them so they could get the hell out of here. And he knew he was not the only one thinking this sort of thing. While they knew yui and they knew what she is like when she wanted something. And tamahome is that something so thing was something they knew is not going to go well and with nakago in the picture so yeah it was not a good sign.

"So this tamahome guy thinks he's so hot that he can blow off dates. Or is he scared to show up cause too afraid to lose his new girlfriend the whore of Kuto?" Asked Tasuki

usagi had to hold back her snickers but it was true though maybe tamahome changed his mind about miaka but then again she would of went into a depression if that happened it was the way soul mates worked, miaka heard him and tensed before exploded, since there was allot of stuff going on and with the vision they way they are its never a good sign at all. And sadly they are all thinking that. Since miaka is the only one who has faith In both of them. But right now they are not to sure on the factor of tamahome not fucking her. Since magic can be a powerful thing when you know what your doing with it. So nakago could of done something to make him fuck yui. Miaka was not going to stand for this and have then talking about tamahome or yui like this.

 **"TAMAHOME IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka laced her fingers together and assumed a praying position to pray to gods to see if they would be able to send the person to them who they where there for. While tasuki sighed knowing not to judge. but he was not going to let the fool down on this for being late. And he knew he was not even the only one thinking this. They just knew the others and his wife was remaining quite on this one. usagi doing it because she didn't want to have her daughter hurt or anything. Plus het other kinds and the others who was chosen to come along on this trip not professional at all. Amara and minako sighed and knew that the girl was not going to like what was going to be coming to her if it was what he though it was since the girl was obsessed with the man and that would make her do just about anything when it came down to yui and tamahome. he knew that from when he first saw the two all knew that yui must of done something to keep tamahome locked somewhere. And as well this could have been the reason why things was so foggy in the time games. Even usagi tried looking again and sighed that meant nothing was showing as well the fog was still, there. And as well they could not read the great fire. So lucky the others thought of the idea for picking ones to come in and be used for back up. Even though some of them came along and to help. But they all hope that nothing happen to tamahome. Well for miaka sake a d piece of mind. But usagi and minako felt it their bond is iffy as if something happened. They just hope they were wrong. Because they don't know how miaka would handle something like that.

* * *

 _"He'll come! I know he will!"_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka confident words and praying did not reflect her true feelings. Ax she prayed to the moon for help and guidance. She tried to console herself and she prayed to whatever the moon were listening for tamahome to arrive there safely. There were rustling noises in the behind them and miaka turned around with hope in her eyes. she was hoping that it was tamahome. but usagi felt sick she knew that energy sign and it was not tamahome. She lookex to thw others and they seemed to agree with her as well. So it means that they have been found and that there is something that is more going on than they even knew with tamahome. And they needed to find out before they make their way back home. But miaka with all the hope in the world was thinking that tamahome was there and finally showed up. But she was going to be crushed when she didn't see tamahome standing there waiting for her to come into his arms so he could kiss her senseless and make her know how much he missed her.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** chirped Miaka

How ever it was not tamahome. Spears came out of the bushs pointing dangerously at them. The next thing she saw was yui standing there with a cold smile on her face she didn't even notice usagi there. miaka was confused on where tamahome was. why was she here and not him. Usagi`s eyes was wide this is why the gates was so foggy and the great fire was not showing them nothing. This meant something happened to tamahome. Usagi looked to minako amnd it seemed that she knew their feeling of the soul mate bond was being very wrong. They knew he was alive but not sure what's going on.. his was not good since yui is there and not tamahome. So their feelings on this matter the bad ones they have been having was all coming true. Well they just don't know what the bad feeling is just yet. It just had to do with tamahome. Even though they knew he was not dead because usagi would of known if he did die. So something else happened and they are going to find out one way or another.

"It's been a while Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka stood there in shock as she wondered where tamahome was at. While everyone else where plotting of a way to get out of this while tamaki and the twins along with everyone else made their way on to miaka and her subspace pockets so now it was that time for them to be needed just incase she was tossed into jai. They would have to be there to help out when was needed. While usagi closed her eyes this was not going to go well with her daughter. And knew it was just going to get worst as time goes on while they were there. And as well they knew that this was only going to end in heart break for her little moon beam. and she was not going to be happy with yui if that even happened wanted to slap her to make her have some sense in her brain. But she has a feeling that it was far to late for her. She was not going to forgive her for it either. She was not going to sit back and let this girl make her daughter suffer for her own selfish reasons she has in wanting to be a bitch.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was standing in shock while usagi wanted to insult the stupid moron and she wanted to do something that would be amusing to her and piss off the general with body glitter who probably takes it up the ass from the emperor. And probably did that to tamahome while he was here. And probably yui as well since she knew how the girl normally worked. But there was not much she could do right now. She made sure she had the others with miaka and the others as well. they would be able to protect her. they were ones to protect and help were it is needed. And this is when she needed the skill to save her ass from this sort of thing. But miaka was more in shock anything at the moment nakago eyes was looking around to see if he was able to see usagi here he knew she would not let her daughter come here with out her by her side. Or with out any back up as well. So she was here somewhere.

"It seems like such a long time Miaka you seem well." Said Yui

Yuis voice was cold and condescending something miaka was not used to hearing from the girl she was best friends with. Even though some of them had heard that voice before. It sent chills up miaka spine. Miaka was worried over her best friend as nakago was giving usagi the eyes that meant he wanted to show her a good time. while usagi hissed her anger knowing what he had done. and that smirk showed it well enough. she just wanted to smack that smug as smirk off his smug ass bitch ass she hated him. while he didn't even look at no one else but her. eye fucking her. She was not going to let yui hurt her daughter either. But for now she was going to make sure that this asshole know something else. Plus she wanted to insult him to make him feel like hell. While yui was glaring at her daughter. Miaka was in shock still about everything. And wondered why tamahome was not here or why he didn't show up in the first place.

"Oy Nakago I have some words for ya," said usagi

Nakago arched a brow and wondered what it was this time, tasuki wondered as well and wondered if this was the guy who usagi was going to murder since he was the one who poisoned her. if he was he wanted to kill him if this was the one who made her suffer. and that was something he would never ever let go. while they all waited to see what usagi was going to do. while yui was worried on what usagi the queen of insulting was about to do. Well rei and som3 of the others are the same. and she heald her breath when she saw that smirk that she always used when she knew something or she was about to do something. Nakago eyes showed what he was feeling right now since he was searching for her. And here she is right before his eyes and was about to do something. And he wondered what she was able to do. But for now he was going to wait and see what she was going to do. She was good at everything she does.

"Your face look like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack!" Sang usagi

usagi was dancing while shaking her ass they were wondering where the music came from. Yui was mentally snickering since it was the six flags theme song that she had magically made to play while she had done that. and she knew that she amused the ones on her side of things. While everyone was laughing in miaka subspaced pocket rolling around of in miaka makeshift inner world. And when the music stopped usagi mooned him and gave him the finger. Nakago was aroused and turned on this will be imprinted to him memory and he will never forget it. Yui face palmed and knew this was so usagi to do something like this. But for some reason she would never be shocked on the things that usagi does anymore since she was so used to the fact she was always going to be like this.

"Well that is done and over with and mama had gotten that out of her system. Yui what are you doing here?" Asked Miaka

"Oh please, I didn't even need nakago to know you're here. Your fat mouth and your fat ass who has its own area code made such a noise shook the whole ground and I had to say that was miaka. You basically announced your own arrival. Really miaka? Your no princess. And never will be." Said Yui

Yui huffed and crossed her arms while nakago finally snapped out of the shock and thought of the time seeing yui nude took the boner away. Yui felt triumphantly as she started down miaka while usagi in her sailor cosmos form stealthily slinked up the tree. Miaka almost whimpered in despair. Yui was right in front of her. It would've been so easy to try and talk to her. If only she didn't have a whole battalion backing her up and nakago who seemed to finally snapped out of his thougths. Miaka clenched her fist. This was not supposed to happen. She made a promise to meet tamahome under this tree here. She made sure to talk to yui when she had the chance. When did everything go so wrong. Miaka snapped out of her thoughts when tasuki stood in front of her. With a concerned look on his face.

"Tasuki what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing. We should've never even come here in the first place! Now stand back!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka blinked he was not going to burn yui is he. When she seen him take out the fan from his back it seemed that what he was going to do. Where is usagi at why isn't she stopping him. he was keeping his other powers as a earth king and moon king and as well that he is rubius reincarnated as a secret. But it seemed he could not sense the others powers. So that is a good thing there. but he was going to burn then one way or another. but one thing there is something that usagi was known to do to people she hated was to let them get harmed and that is what she was about to do. But usagi needed to come up with some sort of idea when it came down to what is going on right now. So she needed for one thing somehow to get her daughter away from this. And then figure out what happen to tamahome and why didn't her show up when he was supposed to. And it better be one dammed good reason why when she finds him; tasuki took out his fan and was going to burn this fucker to ash..

* * *

 ** _"REKKA SHINEN!"_**

* * *

It let out a spurt of flame before becoming utterly useless. Tasuki eyes bugged out. It seemed that tasuki was shocked that his power didn't work, them usagi groaned as did the others who remembered the seiryuu and the barrier. this is not good even his other powers are not formed properly so he was going to have to use them either way. but he was going to use them when he needed to. while she knew all of the others would not come out unless they had to. So this was going to be all her on this one. How could she of forgotten about the seiryuu and their stupid barrier. And nakago knew he had them right where he wanted them. Even though he only wanted one of them out the whole group; tasuki was not happy on what he is seeing. He was not even able to produce a decent flame. So he was going to have to fight one way or another since he was not going to let his wife fight this one alone.

"So your Tasuki. Also known as the second king of the earth and the moon. And also known as the reincarnation of rubius crimson?" Asked Nakago

Tasuki shot a dark look over to the man that his wife and mate wished to kill but this was no time for a battle with this man. The flames burned in his eyes to show how much hate me had for the man before him and his little whore. So he was going opted to insult the man he could tell he was a smug jackass. he was not going to let him touch her. he hated this man for what he had done to his his serenity and his queen. How dare h3 use endymion work and altered it. and as well he knew for one thing that he knew for a fact that he was giving his wife the eyes. And he was not going to let him harm his wife no more. He was going to make him pay for making his wife and soul mate suffer from his own selfishness. But right now it was not the time to be plotting out the death of a fucker who is going to die one way or another since he knew it was going to happen. Since this man has a lot of people who is out for his head. So he was going to enjoy that when it happens.. because he was going to be in line with those people as well, he wanted a piece of this asshole and he was going to enjoy making him suffer.

"And I thought I smelt body glitter mixed with the scent of ass. Do you fuck the emperor. Maybe the filthy commoner whore who fucks everything that has a penis who you call your priestess. She should never set foot in anywhere near our kingdom," hissed Tasuki

usagi snickered that was the best one yet. But he has a mega big point when it came down to yui. And she was ashamed of her. And she knew the others agreed with tasuki. While nakago glared at the bandit who is reincarnated king of the earth and the moon who is rubius crimson. and wondered where he knew that the emperor forces him to do things and if he didn't do them he would be forced and held down. but he didn't under stand how he looked like this and not what the people told him about when they spied on them. he wondered if anyone else came along with them. but then again he didn't sense no one else with them. or they are hiding rather well that was something he took notice that these people are known to be good it was not going to be a easy task to get their asses out of this one, and they knew they would end up having to fight if they were found. But they didn't know where tamahome is or what happened to him to make him not keep his promise and not show up. From what her daughter said he was overjoyed when he was told he was coming home.

"It's unfortunate that none of you can use your powers within the barrier of the summoning." Said Nakago

Nakago took his place next to yui again. His eyes sparked deviously. Seeing this miaka recoiled back and wanted to hide from nakago she never liked being around this man he freaked her out. tasuki knew something that this girl was not someone he was going to be trusting. but then again she was up the kuto emperor ass buddies ass and kissing his ass. and he knew for one thing there was something she was hiding to make her more above miaka, and that is something that he hated was people like her. and he had the feeling she had something to do with tamahome not showing up. usagi didn't know what nakago has up his sleeve but whatever it was it was not going to be a good thing for none of them in the end of this. But tamahome on the other hand was something she was not to sure on when it came down to him not showing up. And he better have a dammed good reason as well. She sent a mental note to amara to make sure they protect miaka until they get to them. And make sure they watch over everyone else as well anything could happen here.

"Now then who shall be the first to die?" Asked Nakago

Nakago raised his hand in their direction it glowed slightly with his energy and power. Miaka and the others took a step back. Tasuki and chichiri were already in front of her in a defensive formation. Nakago only smirk grew that he had the upper hand in all of this. and then again he didn't know about the other powers that he was hiding. but then again they are just messing with him. tasuki looked over to miaka and hoped she was not going to be pulling something she was known to do best. Make her poor poor mother have a heart attack while she pulled a stupid pea brain act that would end up killing her in the end. Even though she had mars fire in her hands ready to shoot it. But it will be to hard because it would hit her daughter who has everyone with her in her subspaced sighed and put out the fire ball in her hands. But having herself be killed from someone like nakago and then said mother would blow up and kill everyone in the known area from the act of seeing her daughter be murdered from someone she wanted to kill already,

"Or will you leave the decision to me?" Asked Nakago

Nakago prepared to just take them all down in one blow. Miaka closed her eyes shut awaiting for the blow and then death and she knew this was going to hurt like a bitch and it was going to be that way since it was nakago. not even with no control over his other powers he would not be able to stop that one in short notice he had been training them after he was not used to his other powers yet. knowing his luck he would blow up the whole area. but for now he needed to think of something and something fast. And as well knowing the woman he wanted would save her daughter even if It meant her own damage to her own person. Yui was going to do something but not out of kindness she wanted to play a game and this one is going to end in tears and maybe more than tears. But she was going to enjoy every minute of it….

"Nakago wait!" Ordered Yui

They all looked over to yui and wondered what the hells he was up to now. Tasuki had to take a while to figure out that she was a chick since she looked like a dude somewhat but then again that was his own thoughts. none of them wanted to know how yui thought. that is one thing that they would agree with the body glittered jack ass for the fact that they never wanted to enter than mind. He wondered why she even sparing her life as If it didn't mean nothing to him. he wanted to have usagi and no one else. So this was something that he was trying to figure out what she was doing and why was she stopping him from doing a suzaku blood bath here and now. He needed to do this it was calling to him. maybe she has some hope yet in her to g yui back to the light. It will be hard but it could be easy.

"Where the fun in killing them right away? We have guest so very rarely. Why don't we entertain them?" Asked Yui

* * *

 _"Yui."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Nakago gave the orders for them to be taken to the dungeon he needed to spill his load into someone so he would give tasuki it. Even though he didn't know how lucky right now on this night than he knew. But he would give the same treatment that tamahome had gotten he wouldn't dare touch miaka though. But he didn't know what luck he has in miaka pocket.. Miaka harden her resolve she had to do something and fast. And with out further notice she lunged forward and pulled something that her mother might kill her for when she gets her hands on her for what she was about to do. She knocked the nearest guard over surprising even nakago. While everyone was cursing her from her pocket for what she had just done. Tasuki and chichiri tried to stop her from doing something crazy. She paid them no heed. Having fallen to the ground herself. Miaka groaned before she shoulder over her shoulder.

 **"MAMA GO AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"** Ordered Miaka

usagi chanted a old lunarian spell only to have tasuki and chichiri ended up in her hiding place with a shield around them until they where able to go into the palace to save her. While they dragged miaka off with her demanding where tamahome was. but they would have to wait at a proper time to go in and see if they would be able to get her out and tamahome where ever he was at inside of that stupid dump of a palace. There is something more going on here. And she was going to find out what it was when she gets inside of the palace but for now she knew her daughter would be protected for the time being until one of them gets in there and saves her from this place and then hunt down tamahome and see what the hell was going on with him. and then kick the crap out of yui for the crap she is pulling, and maybe beat the crap out of nakago if they have the time. But she was getting to far ahead of herself and she needed to plot out something rather quick,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

usagi and tasuki still made their way through the palace she was in her warrior robes fit for a queen and robes and gave tasuki the set that was fit for a king. Hotohori had his already. it helped them made their way around the palace as tasuki mimicked the way she moved. usagi covered tasuki in a dark corner as heavy footsteps made their way past them. usagi grabbed his head and held it to her chest. Tasuki was getting a major boner right now. When the guards passed usagi released her second mate and let out a breath. She looked around one more time usagi grabbed his hand. Tasuki kept quiet he knew she would made a wonderful bandit with the skills from her death eater days. usagi crept checking the area for her cousin soul wave length and she noticed where he kids who was with them friends were who tagged along. They made it to the area where two soldiers where, behind them was a metal door. There were another few inside as well,.

"You take the one on the left while I take the one on the right." said usagi

Tasuki kissed her royal mark on her forehead. oh how he loved it when she talked dirty that way to him. How she was able to command him in who to take out and who she would take out at the same time. she was always one for that sort of talk and he loved it. and then they do things that make the gods blush. even though thy had two gods with them. but then again when would they get another chance to defile the enemy palace and make sure they would enjoy it as well. this would be fun as well. while tasuki smirked he loved it when she gets this way and he was going to enjoy it. Plus he was on a rescue mission but for now he was able to enjoy his wife and how she spoke. She was so dirty when she wanted to do what she wanted to do. Most of all when it came down to when she talked dirty when they wanted to fight. Oh how he was enjoying that it was something he was always going to enjoy.

"Now your talking my serenity." Said Tasuki

usagi smacked his ass and smirked and they went into action killing the two guards that where standing guard while tasuki took the keys from the one guard that had the keys while they made their way to the door to go and see if this was the right cells. but then again they are going to do somethings in this palace to make it all filthy and nasty even though they didn't know that it already is like that. plus they are going to be defile the castle one way or another this day. so they could get that out of their system and go on with everything else that needed to be done. once they find miaka they have to go and find tamahome and then get the fuck out of there and save the ass kicking for another time when they all cross paths. But first they needed to get miaka out of the sick prison. Lord only knows what has happened to a prisoner down there. And with a person like nakago it don't leave nothing to the imagination on what he might of done to prisoner's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon_

Miaka sat on the damp floor and drew her knee's to her chest deep thought. She just hoped she didn't come someone's bitch in here. She knew the stories of jail and she had no one to protect her. Everyone sighed and knew they had to wait for miaka to come and get them since she was right by the looks of this prison. It's like a chamber to molest people in than a prison. Sure real prisons do have that. But miaka didn't even realize she is sitting in a puddle of someone's sperm along with shit and piss. And as well blood. This was just sick and need to make sure to watch where the walked or sit. this was sick and very very wrong I'm so many ways. they know this was gross. Hell they have no clue is there were anything wrong with the person who fluids it belonged to. But they had a feeling some of it might be tamahome. It wouldn't shock them any if it was by the sick ways this place handled things.

* * *

 _"What'll do? Tamahome is probably locked up in here somewhere. I have to look for him… but I'll need mama's and the other's to help."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka let out a small sigh and remembered a song nuriko sang when he was drunk she didn't even know where he had gotten it. plus she has the help of the others that came along when she needed them. and why does it smell like major ass in here. plus she don't even know what is mixed in that blood on the floor. people don't know how to clean their dammed prison it was just nasty to even look at that mess it was all over the place. She sighed and knew that she was stuck here until someone came for her. and she has to say this place was not the cleanest place. She knew the blood on the floor but not the other stuff that was mixed in the blood. She didn't know what happened to the poor soul that had whatever happened to them while being punished in this prison.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall, When you're in prison, don't turn the other way,Do not bend at all ,Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you. Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Always lie upon your back, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake, Keep you from attack, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you, Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch,They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other can make it through You can make it through You can make it through." Sang Miaka

Miaka sighed and laid her forehead on her knee's it was better when nuriko sang. But they all snickered at the little song she had just sang. It seemed that it will be awhile down her before is saved. While she as busy contemplating on what to do when she was saved. As amara started to poke her in the back, when she didn't respond it they started to poke her even harder with her eye twitching in annoyance of her princess. Miaka whirled around. And wondered who the hell was bothering her. She wanted to be left the hell alone. And she needed to think. And whoever was poking at her was not helping nothing for her poor nerves. She was also worried about tamahome this was so unlike him to pull something like this. And it had her worried. All she could know that blood mixed with stuff in it was tamahomes. Even though she was close to being right on that thought.

 **"QUIT YOUR POKING I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PRISON BITCH!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka blinked a few times only seeing the ones who came along in their chosen lunarian animal forms. But then again they could chose any animal. She sighed it seemed they came along with her while them again they could of turned into their human forms but then again that was not such a good idea. Miaka wondered why the ones could transform either into scout for. Or in a knight form of fairy or a love Angel. Then it hit her that they won't do it unless needed to when it came down to them in battle. As amara slapped her young princess in the head . minako only sighed their young princesses while princes. It's going to be hard protecting miaka and the other young princes and princesses while being . amara pinched the bridge of her nose there not much time they could have in here before someone checked on miaka. But she knew they are only going to try and point someone out.

"Oh it's just you six." Said Miaka

Bloom and tamaki only shook their heads vehemently and pointed over to the cell next to the four of them. Confused miaka blinked a few times and wonder what they were trying to tell her . At first she thought there was nobody there. Well there was a skeleton chained to the wall, but that was it. Miaka arched a brow at them. Minako and amara was getting a splitting migraine from her stupidity and was about to scratch her eyes out wondered how in the world she could be their sibling. But they knew she was getting there and growing up. But for now they needed to make her understand on what they are trying to show her with out going to a human form. Miaka blinked a few times and wondered what the hell are they trying to show her and tell her. She was wondering how the hell did they even get in here from where ever they came from. Sometimes they are a huge mystery when it came down to how they all get into places she needed to ask them how they do things like this one day and maybe they could teach her she could use something like that when she is stuck into something like this.

"What are you saying you three? There's no one there," said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins the others were about to scratch the eyes out of miaka face for the sheer stupidity. Something she and christine was know for. So tamaki and the twins the others neared the bars and that separated them from the other side. Taking their place. Tamaki started to point his paw next to them. Miaka pursed her lips in wonderment at what everyone was trying to tell her since they are went back to get form. Before she started to squint. The twins and tamaki even the others started to bristled at her before getting closer. Not a minute later there was a ruckus behind the metal doors as the frantic shouts of the guards reached their ears everyone was trying to face Palm or usagi kids that was with them groaned was just happy to say that their felt their mother was doing stuff inside this filth hole.

 **"HEY WHAT THE! OHHHHH MY SERENITY!"** Shouted Tasuki

Tamaki put a paw over their eyes as if the where tramatized what their step father had just shouted both of their step fathers where the same when it came to their mother. But then again diamond and rubius is more lively when it came down to life.. but then again sometimes it was not needed like right now.. while everyone else sighed even though some though it was a turn on from usagi. Plus the males who are related by marriage to her other children well they wish it was them. Even amara, As tasuki appeared before them twirling the keys around his finger. Glowing and smirking from what he and usagi had just done. Minako and amara sighed of course they would have done that here in this place but then again he would have done the same thing as well. Miaka and her siblings who was here sighed that was their mother for you. They seemed to wonder how she could so something like that in the middle of a hell hole like this. They would never ever know on that one.

"Oh its just you." Said Miaka

Tasuki bristled at that he came here well after he and his serenity and queen just did on the prison stairs was hot as hell. And now she was going to say that to him he felt insulted but then again they did do the nasty on the steps of the prison. he was her family as well don't mean you have to be rude about it. but then again he remembered her like that before he died again. spirit and spirit was looking at him and knew usagi was still into that it seemed. plus there was something else spirit and usagi did it in the death room while lord death was on a family trip hence forth the birth of momoko and ritsu. Miaka was blushing red from what she knew her mother has just done. Joker and harley face palmed. but then again she never ever expected her mother to not do something like that. She just took the chance and did it when she had it. And who knows nakago was probably jerking it around the corner so she wondered if he even seen it. But for now she didn't even want to think on something like that.

"What the? We came here to save ya and this is the thanks we get? Talk about ungrateful! Young lady you're a princess of the earth and moon. You are rude and treat your step fathers like the was you do. Amara when this is over I think she needs lessons again!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka titled her head to the side and wondered who else came with him. And with the looks that tamaki and the twins and everyone else were giving him she had a feeling that usagi and tasuki did the nasty somewhere in the palace and in which was funny. Amara nodded her head in agreement and will teach her young princess a lesson or two. and it seemed that spirit and some of the others was on the same thoughts and they should know. while sky and brandon and erik was wondering what the hell did they do. while minako pawed her young prince since tamaki was near her. usagi poked her head out from behind her rubius only to have and only smirked. But miaka was just overjoyed when she seen her mother standing there. She knew her siblings and everyone else was as well. But they are just waiting for their next move in all of this since the next thing is hunting down tamahome and bringing back home.

"Oh i'm just so happy to see you mama." Chirped Miaka

usagi patted her head so they could get going before the little bit of mercury ice power wears off on the guards. She should of then she burned them to death. They died on the spot but they where indeed trespassing on their lands so she left it alone. but then again their lives was not even worth saving form the way their soul chain looked and the other soul issues they had. they would go straight to hell by the way their soul looked. But there is more to what is going on here. And she was going to find out one way or another. And she has a feeling it involved yui. She knew that the could would do about anything to get want she wanted. So this was something she would never ever forgive her for if it was something she was thinking. And she just hoped it was not what she was thinking she didn't want to see her daughter heart broken.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They passed through corridor while miaka nose went on over drive when she smelled food with amara and minako on her shoulder. While everyone in human form wondering around the palace looking for tamanome. Amara and minako knew what was going to happen here. While miaka body refused to just let the good food go to waste in someone else stomach. Miaka had an inner struggle with herself like always. While amara glare at minako who bowed her head since she was one of the people who got miaka like this. As she ended up going in the direction of the scent tasuki caught the glimpse of her straying away from was trying to pinpoint where tamahome was. While tasuki was wondering what the hell miaka was doing. It was like she was trying to wonder off on her own. And he didn't even understand what she was doing and why she was trying something like this. But he needed to stop her before it was way to late and she was stuck somewhere with out them and hurt from one of these assholes or the whore of this hellhole they call a country .

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Tasuki

usag8 turned to see what her soul mate well on of them that is. It seemed her rubius was talking about only to see miaka in one of her moods that he was going to let her stomach do all of the talking., she cursed all the moon for letting him live. She saw her one husband try to keep miaka away from the door. Unfortunately the appetite of miaka was stronger and the both of them. Tasuki grip slipped and it sent the door flying open with maika weight of amara and minako. She grabbed her one husband before he hit the wall. she made him go and fine everyone. She was sure as hell not going to be leaving her daughter alone with these fuckers lurking around the place. She just hoped her other children is ok. Well the ones that came along with them. But had a feeling yui is behind this on. She knew food is the way to her daughter's heart. But she didn't know what her mind is up to. But she will make sure it won't happen.

"Dearest you must go and find everyone and please keep safe. Once you do stay hidden for us. Use your lunarian powers when it`s needed. " Pleaded usagi

usagi kissed him deeply and she flashed into the room as the doors shut behind her. Tasuki sighed and left to find e ever perverted monk. tasuki swore as he sent a silent prayer to the moon that she will be ok as he hunted down everyone and of curse the perverted monk. He sighed as he closed his eyes and took off as his long jacket flowed behind him. while he just hoped his beloved would come back to him safe and sound. But her daughter is going to be the death of her one of these days. So she was going to have to make sure she was going to be there just in case something does happen. She just didn't trust nakago when it came down to things on how he worked. She knew he was not one to not plan before he didn't anything. He was as good as she was when it came down to stuff like this. Hell he got her poisoned and that something he could brag about pretty much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the room._

usagi hid herself well inside of the room so she would be able to help at any moment. She knew amara and minako was with her. Miaka was looking at the feast laid out on the table. There was lobster. A generous bowl of soup. Rice and everything else. And the gluttonous girl just like her father side of the family. She started to drool from the corners of her mouth and her eyes grew large. Tamaki and the twins along with the other three only shook their heads at what they are seeing. Minako was even drooling. But amara swatted her in the head. They are needed to protect their young princess. They notice usagi was here as well but kept herself hidden. In which was a good idea since they need to father in information. They need to know what in the world is going on with yui. Sure they knew of you jealousy but they didn't think it would get this bad. Guess they were wrong. While minako shivered as well usagi the would mate bond is off between miaka and tamahome. They would know if he died because the bond would disappear.

"Welcome Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka spun around and the twins and minako winked over to where usagi was hiding they knew she was there and the only ones in the room able to sense her. While miaka met yuis duly had a bad feeling that yui was doing this was not out of the goodness of her heart. it was something she was going to say after pretending to play miaka, and then she would announce her true intent on what and why she did this. or either the food was poisoned as well. But then again amara and minako looked at each other and knew this was not going to end well. While usagi was going to be listing into the conversation and will step in when she needed to. But for now she needed to hear what is going to happen. And she knew she tricked her for getting her alone with food. And that was a dick move on her part. She didn't sense no poison in the air so the food was safe.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui snickered at the stupidity of miaka nothing will ever change there in that department. But she knew that the food would bring her here in this room so she could get her alone and talk and then give a gift. usagu and as well minako and amara was worried that food was not going to be poisoned. you never know with this palace what will happened. and with the way yui was right now they don't even trust her at the point she was trying to do at this point. usagi knew there was something else. There was something off about this whole thing and she didn't like it one bit when it came down to the fact she is out to harm her daughter who is her daughters former best friend. And yui wanted to play something like this then so be it when it came down to wanting to be her enemy and she was not going to like that either.

"Same old Miaka. You all never could resist the smell of a freshly cooked meal could you?" Asked Yui

Yui began to walk over to the table not even noticing the two cats who were really humans in the room. They were able to see what is really going on. amara wanted to scratch her eyes out for that comment. While minako was in agreement. it don't matter that she hated miaka right now. she didn't have to insulting about her and her family. That what you don't do about the queen and kings family. And right in front of usagi who happen to be the queen. even though they knew that their queen was not pleased they could feel her. They couldn't help they are not human and this is how they have to live to be able to eat. She knew that it was not something people seemed to like much. Mainly people like yui who enjoyed too judge others when it came down to some things. But for now she was going to see what yui wanted. And maybe she could tell her where tamahome is. She knew that yui knew where tamahome is since she is the one who wanted him to be here with her.

"Well don't just stand there. Lets sit down. After all I had this food made especially for you," said Yui

Amara and minako jumped down to the ground and eyed yui with watchful eyes. Amara wished to kill the girl. She and some of the others didn't like her as well. It was like when she stayed or comes to visit in the crystal palace. How she acted as if it was her home and that she was one of their princesses or princes. miaka and yui sat at the ends of the table. Miaka eyed the good. Yui drank from her cup and closed her eyes casually. usagi couldn't believe she was going to freaking at that food. and her system is still not used to some things like the rest of them. she hasn't trained for her powers of her silver crystal to push it out of her yet. and that is never fun. But she took notice that yui was doing this for a reason and there is a reason behind this. And it was not a good one from what she was reading into right now. And with how yui was thinking It could be anything. usagi sighed and wondered why the girl have to be like this. It was not the correct way to go about things. It was going to bring darkness to her soul and she was able to see it from looking into her soul.

"Go on. Eat, its not like its poisoned or anything. In fact it's rather good. Hm?" Said Yui

Yui looked up to see that miaka had half the table finished and the plate in her hands licking it clean like a cat. While amara and minako only shook their heads while usagi did the same thing. how could miaka do something so stupid. there could be something that was going to probably end up killing her. but then again they didn't know with the state of mind yui was having these days. But if yui kept going the way she was going her soul would be sucked into the darkness. And she would not be able to come back from it. But then again you have some lucky cases and was able to get free from it. But they don't know about yui since she would not even listen to even her. But for now she needed to make sure she was listening into the whole conversation.

"Yui. It was delicious!" Chirped Miaka

Yui started to laugh causing miaka to think that her friend had finally forgiven her. Miaka felt hopeful and at the same time. Maybe there was a chance that they could go back to the way they were back them. So she decided to give it a shot. the giggle that she was giving off was even creeping out usagi since it was not normal laughing. It was something that you laugh when you are basically trying to creep someone out. But yui was trying to show miaka something and she didn't know what it was just yet. And maybe it might have to do with tamahome. She was hoping it was not tamahome and just very nude paintings of Nakago or the emperor. She rather have that burned into her brain than seeing her daughter hurt from whatever yui has planned and has u her sleeves.. so what else was new there when it came down to yui these days. but then again yui has went to her darker side it seemed.

"Um Yui?" Asked Miaka

"Let me just say this!" Snapped Yui

At the tone of yui made miaka and usagi along with minako and amara. The tone was emotionless. hell she seem lunarian and evil fuckers better than this and as well other beings that had more emotion when they hated someone. but then again there was something else when it came down with being around yui right now was not the funnest thing. plus she knew there was something else she was hiding from them, maybe she would be able to speak out sighed and knew this was when yui was going to start going to her darker side so she would make her daughter suffer from taking the things she wanted…well more like have things she wanted and she cant have since she was one to have her jealousy and make it known when it came down to things that she wanted…

"I will never let you have tamahome go back to a rotten traitor like you! I could of have you killed at any time but that would be boring so I'm going to allow you to live." Hissed Yui

"Y-Yui, I.. I still don't know how to apologize for that terrible thing that happened to you but I," said Miaka

miaka was cut off when water was splashed in her face as yui threw her drink on her from across the table. amara was a tad bit wet from what she threw at their princess. miaka the minako ducked under the felt bad for poor amara who has death in her eyes for yui. And that she was the unlucky one to get all wet and the moon only knows what the hell was in that cup she tossed at miaka and minako and amara and she had a feeling that she knew they are plotting to scratch her eyes out for doing so. Well she knew amara wanted to do that. But they didn't understand why yui is the way she is since he didn't know her all that well. But she has to say she was someone who she didn't like much. She knew most of her family and scouts didn't like yui. Amara was just one of those people who creeped you out. But amara and minako would just bypass that for she is one of their young princesses and princes. But they knew their mother would do things to protect them of she needed to she would die to protect them. It is a thing for a good mother that she is and yui was crossing the line.

"There's nothing you can say that can do me any good now. You didn't even try to come save me did you? So while I was taking all the abuse and molesting! All you could think about was tamahome and how you can get him back!" Hissed Yui

The door slammed open making amara and minako jump a the feel of their queen,friend and leader anger and power flowing off her. She is neo queen serenity after all and the most powerful than her mother.. Miaka flinched she knew that move. she knew what their mother was showing off and yui better listen to her mother before she will get what was going to be coming to her. usagi stepped forward obviously she was angry yui was the first to speak up at the sighting of usagi standing there. a very very pissed off usagi that is. yui gulped she knew that look all to well. and it seemed she was not going to be giving her a hardy welcome and how are you. and maybe a slap in the face that was the least of her worries at this point in time. and why does those cats look so freaking smug for some reason as if they knew what was going on. what the hell was she thinking they are cats. While amara and mink in cat form bowed down before usagi. They knew she was going to lay down the law now. It was something they have been waiting for. Even though miaka gulped and kinda felt sorry for her best friend. Well she thinks that they are still are best friends. It was something she still hoped they were.

"usagi what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

"What happened to you? What happened when you were sent to Kuto? And you know if you don't tell me I will look into the time gates. You know damn well I will do it. So speak or force my hand." demanded usagi

Yui eyes where widened at the demanding tone she was giving she could sense and taste the power that she was giving off. she is the queen of the earth and moon as well sailor cosmos. she knew what that was nakago explained that to her well enough. She never understood how powerful her title really is. And as well she knows damn well she has every. Right to look into the gates to see. But she will give her a chance to explain herself. and she would not be shocked that he is even feeling this right now. but she was not going to show nothing to show that she was hurt by all that had happened. but in other sense of the word that she was. yui gulped down her fear she never seen usagi like this before. but she knew that she had over heard. but she could at least let them know she was there listening in. even though the two cats in the room was not even real cats that was two one amara and minako was there with them. Even though she is pissed off at her daughter and hates her guts right now.

"You mean… you don't know? But Miaka she already knows and Tamahome too.." said Yui

"Nobody has told her anything Yui… she wasn't with us when we went to Taiitsuken. on me and the ones who was with us." Said Miaka

Yui threw her head back and laughed a bitter laugh that sent chilled down your spine. usagi wondered what made yui like this. And if It was what she thought it was it was not miaka fought. while amara and minako was glaring at yui that was not miaka fought she was taking them back to this world. so why would she blame miaka, she letting her bitter anger and jealousy come out about tamahome that is the reason. even though there was no way for her to break the soul mate bonding. that was what will fallow you through out time and space and the next life to the next.

"Of course! Why would you tell her? Were you afraid that your own mother would leave you and join me once she saw how selfish you really are. And let me have your total of princess.?" Asked Yui

Miaka cringed from what she had said. Yes it was true. but then again she over looked that there was others who knew what had happened when they went to taiitsukuns palace. The thought had crossed her mind but then again her mother had her husbands and her family and friends. but then again she hated anything that went to kuto. but miaka is not the one to blame it was the fools that did that to her. and it seemed that nakago was working on her emotions. but what is new with the jack ass general. But she had that fear when it came down to her mother. While yui was glaring darkly as f she was thinking it was going to scare the hell out of them. But miaka knew for a fact it was not going to work when it came to her mother.

"I didn't tell mama because it was not my place to do so. You are the only one who had the right to tell her. I thought that mama would need to hear it from you others would not even open up about it. tamaki had to be calmed down from seeing what had happened it made him remember things that he don't want to remember. And besides while we worried about ourselves. She was fighting for the country she rules." Said Miaka

"Yui." Whispered usagi

Yui turned to usagi who wanted answers and will not stop at anything to get the answers and yui will not want the way she would use on her that tact she used by the scouts when they want to learn information. Or make someone to feel pain and suffering for the crimes of the kingdom. From what she remembered makoto and amara is the best at it. she would not even use the gates unless she spoke what she wanted to hear. And as queen she has every damn right to because of her title. but then again she would be the only one who would understand her suffering. since she had it happened to her since the first silver kingdom and forward. and tamaki and draco. so this was something that she and they would understand on how things work with the way yui was thinking. and how she was feeling. and nakago make things allot worst by the way he was treating her.

"All right. I'll tell you. When I came here to Kuto. I was attacked. And I was defiled. As long as I have this scar I will never forgive Miaka." Hissed Yui

This time was yui;s eyes went wide as usagi flashed over with glowing eyes of the queen of the earth and moon and gripped yuis wrist as she pushed all the powers of mars on her to make her stay still. usagi ignored yui protest as she pushed more of the the power of mars on her..and proceeded to channel her powers of the silver crystal and Saturn healing powers into her hand. Miaka stood surprised while amara and minako watched from where they where. Yui was expecting pain. she knew usagi was using something to make her stay where she was.. she don't understand the powers of sailor cosmos. But she only felt warmth and comfort. Something she was told is the power of the earth and moon queen. As she used the silver crystal and sailor Saturn's power. After a few moments usagi let go of her wrist only to see that the scar was gone. And sad enough she missed it. And wished it was back. Then it hit her she might use this power on tamahome. She wondered if nakago knew about this. Sure the crater was endymion. But he could of put a blocker on the power of the silver crystal.

"give me the hurt, and give me the pain. give me the blame for now seeing the things that you have had happened to you. give me the chance to see you clear at last.." pleaded usagi

"see me clear at last?" asked yui

Yui's eyes went wide forgetting that usagi had suffered the same thing more than once. And miaka was born through that sort of assault. But still a princess. So she would understand how it felt but she had it worst than her she had a cursed markings all over her body. the cursed markings that would forever make her suffer the one that edymion put on her back. to make her feel the pain once it was hit. and that was something that would never ever be cursed or be able to be rid of. and they did try about everything. not even none of the gods or silver crystal or any was able to rid of it. but usagi remained who she was and that was something that yui never understood why she never turned to be like her in the end of everything. but she remained true to herself and never turned her back on the world. she wished she had that strength to be like her. but it seemed that she would never be that way. but she could try her best and be like her if she tried.

"you feel ugly, you feel used. you feel broken, you feel bruised, ah! but i can see all the beauty underneath." Said usagi

Miaka sighed her mother was always wise and her past was the help in that with how wise she was and now what to say. plus she had this feeling she was using the calm to make her feel it with the power of mars. this is what yui needed to hear usagi say to her. she needed to hear it from someone who knew and what it felt like. She watched as yui looked at her seeing that usagi was trying to defuse the issue at hand. while usagi along with amara and minako who was with them in a cat form was watching knowing what she was doing. usagi was trying to get yui to calm down enough to let them know where tamahome is hiding or being locked up at. Miaka sighed her mother always knew what she is doing and knew what she was to say. But yui needed to let her speak to let her know that she is not alone. And it will be ok to come back to them to the light that she is snuffing out quickly.

"you have been robbed of love and pride. been ignored and casted aside. even so i still know there is beauty never sparkle bright if they are not set just right. beauty sometimes goes unseen we cant all get what we want. I'm sorry that I couldn't see what was going on. but you cant blame this one miaka. she didn't know what was are not thinking clearly. and the result in that you are holding someone here who needs to return home. what you are doing is not right. and it is not you.." Said usagi

Yui's hand went up to her mouth and the tears have finally begun to fall endlessly that was all she needed to hear. and she knew that usagi was speaking the truth on all of it. she pushed it all onto her. but she was not even able to think she would be able to do what she was asking right now. she will need the time to do so.. Miaka closed her eyes and made a cried before joining her mother on the floor. Together they bowed lowly and yui just cried harder, Even though it was beyond their status to do so. While amara and minako hissed from seeing this and was not happy about that. Its beyond their status to even do this. usagu just hoped what her daughter had done was helping their friendship, but usagi had a feeling she didn't even make a dent in what she was doing right now. even amara and minako knew that she didn't make a dent into that fake emotions she had up. But miaka was the only child who usagi had didn't do that she took notice of that.

"d-do you expect me to forgive Miaka just like that?" Asked Yui

usagi smiled kindly and lifted her hand once again and understood why yui said the things she was saying. But for her it was different she was not able to forgive and forget since the person who had done it to her it was something they wanted to do. but she would have to do that when she was ready. and to know in her heart when that time comes she would know that it was time she would have forgave her daughter when she was ready. she knew it was way to soon in the ways he was dealing with this. But she hoped yui was not letting more of the darkness consume her soul and her heart. Once the darkness started to take your heart it would take a lot to get the person back from it. And even for her it would take a lot of power for her to do that. And with yui she would have to use a rather large amount of it. There is a ocean inside her heart. She didn't know what to do or think. She sense all of the confusion inside of her hear. The waves are uneasy. And then there was guilt from doing something she shouldn't of have done. Using the power is sailor Neptune helps sometimes.

"I'm not expecting you to do anything except to be happy. I'm sure that all of this isn't what you really wish for. you would know in your heart that you would be ready for that. for now you need to let things go in your own way. but in my view this was not the way to go about it." Said usagi

 **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"** Yelled Yui

usagi grunted and arama and minako winced from the loud screeching of her voice when she yelled and it seemed that she had forgotten once again that usagi was the one who knew what it felt like. and what it feels like to have this happen to her. but she basically had a war to fight when it had happened to her. she was not going to do what she was going to ask her. miaka is getting everything she ever so deserved. and tamahome was just the start of her vengeance she was feeling for her ex freind. she was never going to harm usagi even though she was in the cross fire like always when it came down to things like this. and that she was going to hate miaka more and more each time it happened. But she knew she was going to become a enemy for what she has done to usagi daughter. And she knew who ever dares to harm any of her children you will be lucky to live after that. But she was hoping she would over look that.

"Because I have seen and had it done to me only worst. Since the fall of my kingdom. The first silver kingdom. Then had to watch my soul mates get killed twice in my existence. Miaka and her twin brother was brought into this world because of a sick freak. And you say you think I don't know what you feel like. I know what its like to feel forgotten by the persons you hold dear and have things put inside of your mind while said person raped you while making you feel the most pain you have ever felt in your life. I know how it feels when people close to you suddenly disappear. But you have to understand that there are still others that love you and will stay with you. You cannot let your anger and depression get the best of you. We still love you. Yui and we are all willing to wait for you. So take your time to let your heart knows what it wants and it will tell you the right time to let you know its ok to forgive." Snapped usagi

Miaka bowed her head so that it almost touched the ground to show yui that she was there for her like usagi had told her to do. but her mother was trying her best in taking her feelings and making them to be for the best of yui. but she was sadly disappointed in how yui was thinking and how she was dealing with it. causing a war was not going to help her in the end. it was only going to cause her darkness. And she knew this would not work but hope is still there in her. but the darkness would consume her that was going to be something that she was not aware of. but she had to learn somethings on her own when it came to one's soul. and she is at the point of not listening to her or anyone for that matter.

"Its true that Tamahome was part of the reason I came back through. I love him but even without him I still would of came back for you. Yui." Said Miaka

Before she could say anything more. Yui slammed her hands on the table with all the anger and hate pushing out of her. making poor usagi flinch from all the feelings that she was feeling. she had to put up a shield to block all of it because it was starting to affect her.. She had just about enough of this bullshit that miaka was spewing out of her mouth. She understood what usagi had said but miaka she tried to hard. but yui was not going to accept miaka word in all of this. she knew that usagi meant well but she was not going to forgive miaka so easy she knew miaka was only doing this to get the information on tamahome. But she a=was playing with fire since miaka was usagi daughter and she was not going to be surviving when it came down to what she was playing with. She would be lucky if she even lives in the end of all of this she knew what usagi is able to do to people who does things and harms hat is hers.

"Y-you think that just because you bow before me and apologize to me. I-I would forgive you, miaka? I-its too late for that kind of talk!" Hissed Yui

Yui headed for the door as fast as she could but miaka latched herself onto her arm so she was not able to leave the room like she was trying to leave. She didn't want it to end like this and she wanted to know where tamahome was. usagi sighed and let this happened since miaka needed to know where tamahome is. h3e is after all her siul mate and deserved to be by her side. and as where he was at or even if he was still alive. but she didn't sense his death through he death god powers. Or the bond showing that he was dead with the powers of venus. She and minako had a real bad feeling about this. since she was feeling something that was about to happened. it was a sense of dread and something that she was not able to see. she cant even feel anyone around. while she was trying to have any visons on what was about to happen but it got even more foggy and nothing was able to be seen.

"Please yui.. let Tamahome go! Please! Please let him go home! Tamahome is not apart of this!" Cried Miaka

Yui refused to listen and simply pulled her arm away from her as if she was some sort of illness or trash that was just gross., miaka was sent backwards and collided with a chest one that she knew all to wells since she had been crushed into it so many times.. Miaka looked up at the person she bumped into and saw the person she been searching for all night. and now he was standing there before her. while minako poked at usagi this her paw and pointed to the door. when usagi and amara saw who it was and seen that there was something that is off about tamahome. it was like his emotions was not even there. as if something was blocking them or they rewired him to make him do what they wanted him to do.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes and they started to spill again as she threw her arms around him happily. She was so happy she finally was able to see him and have him in her arms. while usagi`s eyes was still wide she was not able to read tamahome like they are able to do normally. She waved to amara and minako to go and find the others that so etching wrong and gather quickly. As they left in scout form to hunt down everyone. but they had a sick feeling so e might have been captured. But for tamahome he was not even there as if he was some sort of a robot or had his brain washed or something. It reminded of herself when endymion did this to her. If that is so Then it will be hard getting him back. How she remembered was when she saw her true soul mates die twice before her. there was something off about this and there was something she was going to be finding out once she was able to get a lock on him.. there was something really wrong with tamahome he was not the tamahome she knew that was for sure and not sure what they had done to him. maybe this is the reason why they are not able to get the gates to show her anything like they normally do when they needed to find something out.

"Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Yui averted her eyes knowing what she had done to him thinking that it didn't even taken affect.. she didn't want to see none of this. usagi had gotten to her feet and spun around to see tamahome he had something very familiar in his eyes. they are cold and dark. something she used to use when she was in her spying days. but this was something different he had been changed in all the worst ways. and she was not able to figure that out. She narrowed her eyes something was wrong. Very wrong with this picture. Miaka tightened her embrace. she was creeped out by this verson of tamahome and she shot a dark look at yui and knew this was all her doing to make tamahome like this to do what she wanted him to do.

"I missed you so much." Cried Miaka

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder while the other reached behind his back for something there that was going to help him as if making her think it was some sort of watched the scene thinking the potion never worked that nakago gave her and it chanced him completely it was something that she was not expecting. Even though it was a altered version of edymions mind control drug. its like he was no longer the tamahome she was in love with. and sadly this was even creeping her the hell out when it came down to what he had turned into. and it was all her faught in doing that. but by the way usagi was acting it as if she was able to sense something wrong and off about him. so many the potion did work if she was acting the way she did, but usagi would fight tamahome if she has to. She would not let him harm her daughter even while on a mind control drug.

"Miaka I did as well," said Tamahome

Tamahome shoved her roughly off him as if she was something to plague him with germs or something like that. usagis eyes shot open wide this was not the tamahome they knew and loved. Stunned by his reaction miaka was unable to register the fact that she was almost battered by a pair of nunchucks. Fortunately usagi who transformed in her cosmos form. In which was much faster by flashing over to protect her child. She was able to grab daughter by the shoulder enabling her to exchange their positions. There was a crash as the both of them fell against the table. Miaka was in shock from what was going on before her. She didn't even see her mother was holding on to the edge of the table. Her right arm was bleeding so was her back since she was the once who took both impacts. She was just happy she was able to save her daughter from this. She was not going to let her be harmed from him. even though its going to be mentally she was not able to protect her children from that even though she wished she was able to do so.

"Tama…home… " said Miaka

"What made you think you had permission to speak to me that way you filthy white trash whore!" Hissed Tamahome

Miaka could only stare at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her and called her. usagi hissed from what he had just said how dare he speak to her in such a manner. No one speaks about her daughter or any of her children in such a way it was a disgrace to their birth and their royal blood line. She is the princess of the moon and earth. She is not going to be spoken to like this. She was not going to stand for it. And she was not going to stand for the person who she is called friend to who happened to be not himself no more to harm her daughter. Even though she was not going to be able to protect her heart and mind from what is to come if she was correct. This was the bad feeling they all have been having and it seemed this was not going to end well for her since she was going to be fighting him. yui sensed the feeling of impending death all around the room. she also had a feeling that usagi knew she was behind this as well. And most of all she used another altered thing from endymion notes. She knew it anywhere since it was used on her more than once the only was she was freed from it was to see her soul mates die twice. But this version of it she don't what to do. Or how to cure him from it.

"This cant be!" Cried Miaka in horror

The nunchucks were ready aiming at her had a dark smirk on his face as he waited for them to strike her face to make her face look like what he wanted it to look like. that was something that he was going to do. make her suffer and then kill her after he made her feel the amount of pain he wanted to have her feel. Unbeknownst to him. usagi leg was gliding in the air as well. her foot managed to destroy his aim and he missed miaka face by a mere centimeters. It was so close to her head that the sheer force of the weapon loosened one of her hair ribbons. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her ribbon fell to the ground.

 **"DAMNIT! I MISSED! USAGI STOP GETTING IN THE WAY! I'LL RID OF THIS DISTGUSTING FILTHY WHORE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Roared Tamahome

"In your dreams you fucking lower class warrior! I will not let you harm my daughter! How dare you speak pf someone of the serenity line in such a way! Its punishable by death!" Hissed usagi

Usagi eyes glowed showing her anger and pain. And wished why he looked like he fucked someone's or someone,usagi. Groaned ane sucked in a breath before she grabbed usagi with her good arm and started to run out of the room. tamahome was no longer the same. they brain washed him and turned him into this mindless murdering fool that they wanted him to be. and in yui case to only have eyes for her and that is what she wanted. tamahome bent down and picked up the ribbion that fell to the floor as he tucked it into his sash he would keep it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They were already a couple of hallways and the corners from the dangerous room. When miaka halted to a stop yanking her wrist from her mother hold of. She was not going to leave him behind they are here to bring him home. and that is what they are going to do., they have not choice but to leave tamahome behind. but she knew miaka was not going to leave him. she would have to have something to make her realize that he was no longer the tamahome that they all know and love. Her mother would have to fight to make sure that he was not going to harm her no more. but for now she needed to get her away from him far away from tamahome until they find some way to get him back or what the reason to make this..

"No that was Tamahome! I have to go back to see him mama!" Cried Miaka

"pup are you freaking crazy! Has under the same mind control drug I was bundle but it's altered! That guy is not Tamahome no more! He tried to break your fucking arm and bust your head open!" Hissed usagi

Miaka shot her mother a determined look to show her she was going to go and do the way she wanted to do it and screw what the hell happened to me that was the man she loved back there. she was in pain and she needed to find the others. she needed to go and find a place to hide until the others team up with them and find a way out. but then again she needed to send a message to minako and amara to find them at once and warn them to watch out for tamahome. And make sure to grab everyone. Usagi knew what is going to happen she knew when her daughter was like this she would not listen to her. So she knew she will have to fight because her pea brained daughter have to be so much of a pain when it came down to things like this. Even though she understood but it was not safe for her right now.

"No I will not leave him mama! They probably did something to him! And your lying he is not under a altered verson of mind control you been under by endymion! I'm sure that if he read's this note he would remember me!" Cried Miaka

Miaka pulled out the note and took off in the direction of the tree they promised to meet under. She knew he would remember once he reads the note while usagi took off after the stupid daughter who is trying to basically get herself killed from a brain washed tamahome and nakago as well. And she will be dammed when it came down to this she was not going to let her daughter be harmed or killed. after she knew that minako and amara would find everyone. And hope they are ok. but she would protect her daughter until they leave this place. She will need the help when she needed it. Because she was already wounded and she was not going to be able to last long. But she will try her best and she will protect her daughter from a brain washed tamahome. The same type but altered that endymion forced her to take.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chiriko flute was heard throughout the palace as it played a soothing tune. They were all in one room. Hotohori sat in a chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand. While everyone else was either was reading or playing a game. Or watching something on a computer or just sparing. or doing something that was helping them get through this as time went slowly for them all. But they was wondering why in the would they are taking so long to come back. Some of them was having a huge bad feeling on what was going on. But they have not felt no power levels go off just yet so they knew there was no fighting just they knew his and tasuki serenity has not been tempted to kill someone just yet but they knew it will happen soon from the feeling some of them are having right now. While Pluto is in the gates trying her best to get them to work while rei was doing the great fire trying to get them to work. While Michael was by water to see if she could find anything out.

"They're not back yet. They're later! Something must've gone wrong, they've had more than enough time to do this." Said Nuriko

Bulma looked over her book she was reading from the palace library it seemed none of them felt her daughters power yet so nakago and her was not done with what she had been there. but she saw that everyone was trying hard to see something. And from all of their efforts it seems was off and on but nothing seemed to be coming back to her. she even have the sense of dread that something was going on over there. and even het husband was as well. but they knew their daughter would fight until the end of her life. Hotohori was submerged in his own worried about his and tasuki wife. even with him over there it still made him worry.. But then again they should have been back by now. This was kuto anything could of happened. And he had a feeling usagi would not hold back if she had to do so. She would do anything to protect what is hers. And miaka was going to be the one who is going to be protected the others who was with her was able to fight.

* * *

 _"I was so naïve to assume that my wife and queen would be safe with only tasuki and everyone who went along . And I haven't heard a word since their last check in."_ thought Hotohori

* * *

grimmjow stood in front of hotohori he was about to snap that flute in a minute he and a few others was thinking the same even kenpachi and shocking enough it was also nnoitra was the same thing. there was something about to go down that none of them knew what not going to be pleasant. While the starlight was doing the same. but they just hoped they would come back to them safely and not dead that is all they hoped for. But their knew usagi she would not hold back when she has to fight. So they are going to hope to see nakago dead body by the time she came back. But they knew she was not going to kill him since they knew it was not the right time to do so. But for now they could only hope on the fact that she would do something that would make him enough to suffer for a good while. But then again usagi had her own little calling card she liked to leave to those who are deemed worthy of being her enemy in which you don't want to have that calling card on your head..

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Kuto_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens. Tamahomes letter was held close to her chest. She was sure that if she just saw him again everything will be different. So she thought not even knowing the orders that he was given by nakago. usagi was grumbling and trying to keep up with her daughter. she knew that she was not going to believe what is going on until they are beat to a bloody pulp so she had to prepare herself for that to even happen. But she was not going to leave her daughter alone with the brain washed tamahome lurking around the place. And with nakago as well. So yeah miaka was not going to get her wish to be alone. She was not going to give her daughter this one while she knew her daughter would be pissed off at her but she didn't care right now. Her safety is her first thing in her mind well beside the pain in her arm that is.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried kagome

Miaka looked back to see her mother running after her. Her arm was still bleeding nonstop and her face was contorted in pain. Miaka stopped only for a moment to get usagi to turned around to go and see held. usagi needed to make sure that her daughter understood what is going on and what will happened if they don't see that tamahome again because he would harm them both. But she would try to stop that as much as she could. But then again she would hope she would have help soon because she is bleeding like crazy and she was already badly wounded from what tamahome has already done to her. But she was not going to let him harm her daughter. She knew she was not going to be able to protect her from the heart ache and the mental what she was going to have done to her. She knew this was not going to be a pretty thing when this night was over.

"mama you should go and find everyone. You need to have that looked at!" Cried Miaka

usagi didn't listen she only shot her a don't you dare pull that on me look as she made her way over to her side she was not leaving her alone with the way tamahome is. She didn't care about what had happened to her. and the new brain washed tamahome will do anything that he was told to do. and that would even mean kill his soul mate with out even knowing it and not even care that he was going to kill her right in front of him. and she was not going to let him harm her daughter. She was going to protect her with everything she has. Even if she was going to die tonight she knew her daughter would be protected. She just hope the others would come soon he knew that tamahome is going to be fighting someone tonight and it was going to be her. She was not going to let him go mind control or no mind control he should of known better.

"Do you think… I'm gonna leave.. without you?" Asked usagi

usagi tried to catch her breath from running with the injury she has. She swallowed before standing up strength again and tried to regained her composure on what she had to rest for a while to let her powers do their job. but she had to regain some sort of sense before she was about to endure the battle that is to the only thing if he was brainwashed he would not be able to out anything that he knew to anyone so that is a major plus there. But he should of known better on taking stuff from people like the ones from kuto. Now they have to fid some way to get him out of this one. usagi sighed on announce from the whole thing. She was getting to old she feels her age when things like this happens.

"Besides I can't just let Tamahome get away with this now can I?" asked usagi

Usagi pointed at her arm before she faced her with a smile on her face. Miaka looked at her doubtfully but before she could say anything else. usagi was way ahead of her to the tree. she needed to relax some that blow took her for a loop. and it seemed the brainwashing had tapped into his strength so this was not good either for none of them if that was to happen. but usagi being usagi she was not going to listen and do what she wanted. and she knew that usagi would never ever go easy on tamahome if she had her chance. but for now maybe she had to let her remain. as long as she let her do what she wanted to do.

"Hey wait mama!" Called Miaka

usagi only frowned she didn't know how in the world tamahome was acting like that. She will not fail to protect miaka. She had a hunch that nakago was behind all this and she will get him for all this one day. Who else could've thought of using tamahome against miaka? Yui was bitter and out for revenge. But she was not evil. Fire burned in her eyes she was not going to sit around and do nothing. The tree was in sight and usagi already felt tamahome approaching it too. Hardening her resolve for the umpteenth time. usagi prepared herself for what will about to happen. She already knew she was going to have to fight tamahome so that was already in mind. But for now she was gonna regain her energy so she was able to fight when that time came. She was sure as hell not going to let him harm her daughter she knew that already. She would rather die before that one happens,

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 21_

* * *

usagi sighed and slumped against the tree she was in a lot of pain but can't do anything about it. But there was something wrong she can feel it. She even tried to look into the gates but like it has been foggy. They had finally reached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulders didn't hurt as much as the other thought. But it was bothersome. When she came here she didn't really expected what had happened. Well at least not with tamahome that is. It bothered her that nakago altered endymion mind control dug. She has no clue on how to cure him of it. It was bad enout the silver crystal or her powers didn't heal her. But in the end on both times she had to see her soul mates die before her. usagi allowed herself to fall to her knees and drop her transformation to let herself rest while they wait for what was going to happen. this was something that she knew that miaka was not going to stop until she knew the truth and it was going to be rather painful to make her see said truth. But it did hurt she didn't believe her on what tamahome was drugged with. She should know what she was looking at. She had to suffer through it along with the scouts. and she knew dammed well that she would do anything to help her daughter through this. And she knew her siblings and the scouts will as well and their families.. Miaka came out of the bushes just in time to steady her mother the way she was and knew she was not in good shape and she also knew she would not stop at nothing to do what she wanted so she knew she gotten that off of her mother and grandfather and grandmother.

"mama! I knew I shouldn't of let you come with me." Said Miaka

usagi sighed and only shook her head at what her daughter had just said to her. She shot her child a dark look on what she had just said. She was vegeta and queen sereinty who now is bulbald and king lotor who is the joker and queen hagar who is harley daughter she is not one to give up easily. Plus she was trained by her father and the best that was out there on the way he thought. he was intelligent. Miaka got a lot of herself into her. She knew her daughter was like her more than she knew. She just never liked to show that she was not a normal human. But for now she was not going to let her own daughter face this one alone. she needed to make sure that she was going to protect her with everything that she had in her. she would this for her children and never ever going to stop anytime soon. She would give up her life if it came down to having them safe. But she knew she was not able to save them from the mental pain and heartache she wished she was able to do that but she was not able to do so.. even if it was tamahome that she was going to be fighting to the death and maybe worst.

"You didn't let my daughter of mine. Ya know but if you really didn't want me to tire myself out you shouldn't just obeyed my darling daughter. But your to much like me than you even know..." Said usagi

Miaka frowned and knew her mother spoke the truth in all of this, it seemed she so much alike her fathers more so than they knew. She was like her mother and family but she never ever wanted to see it or except it when it came down to things like this but she was proud to have a mother and family like she has. She just needed to see the light and this place has been a great help sven herself was able to say that now. And as well the scouts helped her. So she maybe just give talking her mother in going back to the others. Miaka felt her heart ache first tamahome had to give himself up to kuto for her and for her mother's sake. And now her mother was injured and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to her mother or the others. She wouldn't be able to forgive helped her mother lean against the trunk of the tree and hoped her message got to her sword spirit's in time for them to find them. usagi huffed and rolled her eyes at the way her daughter was acting.

"Come now stop your mother henning. it's just a scratch I had worst done to me ad you know that daughter of mine.." Grumbled usagi

"It is not! Stop acting like your not hurt! I'm not that stupid mama!" Said Miaka

usagis eyes went soft pushing herself from the tree. usagi used her good arm to pull her daughter into a hug. usagi sighed and patted her head softly. miaka had cried her pain and heart ache into her mothers chest she was hurt by what tamahome has done she just don't understand what had happened to him to make him like this. Remembering the words tamahome had called her she started to cry harder. usagi slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. While miaka stopped crying after a while. usagi wiped the tears away to show her that she was there. this was going to be something that she would never ever stop doing. even how long it would take since it was going to be forever for them all. Miaka tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"I'm ok." Said Miaka

A dark figure grabbed her from behind and kicked usagi into the tree making her scream in pain since it was her injured arm that was hit.. Miaka wondered who in the world pulled her away from her mother and who would be holding her. she hoped her mother was ok since she heard her scream out in pain as if her injured arm was hurt even worst her cure rose markings that endymion given her all over her back. she would feel bad for her dearest mother to know that she was even more wounded for her being hurt. she knew that her mother would die for her if she was able to die. She knew she would die for all her children and grandchildren as well her family. Miaka knew how noble her mother is and she was proud to have her as her mother.. but if anything from knowing her mother that wont stop her from fighting.

"I'm so so sorry about that Miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka eyes went wide it was her tamahome there with her. maybe she was wrong and he was still her tamahome. and that he was only making them think he was on their side and yui side. maybe she was thinking that her brain finally made her go cray cray. She just could not believe it is the same tjing as the brain washing drug endymion made to control her mother. And then nakagp altered it. Sure he has endymion notes and used the poison endymion made and altered it to make her suffer more. She just cant believe it. She knew he didn't do all those things to be evil. She just knew he had to be playing them so he was able to get away. But why did her mother scream like she had as if she was in pain and if she was more wounded. while tamahome held her closer and closer into him. even though miaka didn't know what is really going through his mind. so she was thinking he was back to his old self and that he was the one her mother was ready to beat his ass for the bullshit he has put them through. She knew her mother is really pissed off from what he has pulled and that she has been wounded by him as well. Miaka only could hope that he is back to his old self so they all could go back home together. But the logical part of her brain that she rarely used was trying to tell her that she should watch out and this was not the tamahome she loved and her soul mate. It was the brain washed one by endymion that he used on her when the first silver kingdom was in power. But then again it was altered when it came down to what nakago who already altered the poison he used to make her suffer as punishment. And now this when it came down to tamahome. And they all know yui was behind all of this and she will get hers in the end.

"Tamahome it's you! You have finally came!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka turned to face tamahome her eyes were bright and filled with joy. She was so happy to see that he was her tamahome again. While her mother was knocked out not even able to warn her that she was not with the real tamahome. When she opened her eyes to look at them it was all blurry. and he knew that once the moon queen come back out of the dark she would beat the living hell out of him for even doing this to her daughter. She was not happy he was fucking with her mind. This was not going to go well if they are unable to bring him back at this point in time. She was going to be destroyed mentally and most of all her heart was going to be broken.. and that was something he knew for a fact that she was going to beat the living crap out of him. and it turned him the fuck on and he was looking forward to it.

"Please don't hate me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome only wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her some comfort while miaka was enjoying this moment,. She wanted to believe that he was there with her and not some illusion or a dream. miaka was hoping that tamahome was speaking the truth to her. she didn't want to believe that he had changed. even though her mother was better at seeing stuff like this. but she wanted to believe in her own heart. plus she was able to use her powers to be able to figure stuff out. But her mother seemed to be passed out at this point in time. But she has hope that her tamahome has come back to her. She was just hoping that is the case. While usagi was trying to gain enough power to get up and beat the crap out of the brain washed tamahome. She was not going to stand for this. Her daughter didn't deserve this. He should be even lucky that he was her soul mate. So she has no choice but to let him live when it came down to the fact that he was her daughter soul mate and as well a suzaku warrior and her friend. But right now it was different she was going to make him suffer..

"I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them,… on their side." Said Tamahome

"Really? Is that really true, tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me.." said Miaka

Miaka attempted to look him in the eye. Well she tried But tamahome head was being pulled back. usagi transformed into sailor cosmos and had finally gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully making him release her daughter. she knew that this tamahome was lying through his teeth. Why in the world does evil people get endymions work and enjoy the altering of it. It annoyed her to no ends. she was going to beat his ass for even thinking that he was going to get away with what he was doing. so that is something he must of known what about to happen. she was able to tell what was going on. even though it was not the lie that she sensed it was the feeling that she gets while she was around tamahome. and she didn't get that normal feeling when it came down to this sort of thing. but like hell she was going to let him get away with this.

"Don't you dare believe the bullshit that is spewing out of his mouth. Its obvious he is lying! He under a spell like something electroshock therapy in some ways! But its tge drug endymion made for me to brain wash me into thinking I was his soul mate. Nakago altered endymion work once he will do it again. And he had with. The brain washing drug!" Demanded usagi

Tamahome staggered backwards hands in his hair as if he was some sort of sling shot. He bowed his head and shook it to make the pain that he felt she was a strong one with her size in all.. usagi was immediately in front of her daughter. she was not going to let him harm her daughter she was not going to allow it. even though said daughter was not believing what was in front of her.. While miaka looked horrified at what her mother was doing she felt the anger coming off her. as well impending death. hell she knew everyone back at the palace in konan probably was able to feel her anger and hate right now. and knew that something happened to make her this way. so she hoped that the others are on their way to help sooner or later.

"mama, what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

usagi shot her a half hearted glare to show her that she was not going to let this go and that she was going to show tamahome who he was messing with and when he messed with something that belonged to her. she was in her neo queen serenity mode and she was not going to be nice or play nice with him. she was also in her sailor cosmos form mode as well. this was something that you never ever want to fuck with. since the lunarians,and she is the queen of then earth and the moon. that is something he was going to learn quickly in this new tamahome will have to learn as well it seemed that they didn't even put that in his mind as if he was meant to fight them and die while doing so.

"Miaka, do you actually think the real and I'm using the term and worked "real" so think on that word "real". the real tamahome would attempt to hurt you or me to just deceive nakago and yui. And used endymion mind erasing drug. I know the signs because I lived through it more than once. He is not that bright to be a spy in the inside. Is his love for you that weak?" Asked usagi

usagi stopped what she had said before anything else. Miaka and yui relationship was down the toilet as it was. So she didn't need to complicate things any more. usagi focused all her attention the brain washed as if they used a lot of electroshock therapy endymion brain washing drug. She pushed through his brain. but then again nakago would not be so smart to be doing something about that. or even know what it was and use it as well. plus he would have to have the spell to use it as well in this sort of time.. but it annoyed her that nakago keeps altering endymion work. He just makes it ten times worst than it already was. usagi was more or less ashamed to even know yui for even letting this even happen to tamahome. that must of been something nakago talked into her love sick obsessed brain of hers.

"Same old usagi. You were always out to get me. I understand . but I wouldn't forget either of you. Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh Tamahome." Gasped Miaka

Miaka was about to run to him when her mother blocked her from even going near him to have him hurt her again. and she knew in her current state with the pain in her arm and her back she would have a hard tome keeping track of her and fighting tamahome. she would have to use spirit in this when he gets his ass here. But right now she must use the powers of all the sailor scouts that she can use.. She was not going to let her get harmed from tamahome it will shatter her heart even more and she knew that for a fact. she just cant believe what she was seeing. this is not the tamahome she knows and love. but she needed to find some way to get him to remember the true self. and maybe just maybe that the letter confessing his love would do that.

"Miaka!" Hissed usagi

The harshness in her mother's voice almost compelled miaka to stop in her tracks. That was a tone her mother used for when she was about to lecture her other siblings for something they have done wrong. Or needed to be teach something they knew was wrong. or any one punishment for that her royal duties and her queen's duties as well. she knew better now to disobeyed her. But she was going to disobey her mother this time since she has to try this. She has to see if tamahome would come back to her from the letter he left her before he came here and became what he is now. She just has to try this and see if she would be correct in this as she got free from her mothers hold and tried to go back to tamahome and try out what she thinked is the thing that will bring him back to them the old tamahome the one man who she loved and who is her soul mate. . usagi eyes glowed with her anger and power as she growled in anger when her daughter for her lover and soul mate, usagi dashed over to her stupid pea brained daughter and held her back it was hard but she did it. usagi used her strength from her queen side from letting her go anywhere near tamahome. She was not going to let him harm her further she was not going to let him do it. She was putting her foot down on this and stopping this while she was able to and before she started to fight.

"mama, please! Let me go to Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome was already standing upright as if he was one of the government special soldiers. Miaka was about determined to reach him but her mother was not letting her do this it was to dangerous for her to do so. and she cant let nothing happened to her she would never ever forgive herself if that ever happened to her daughter. She was making sure that she was going to be the one in her daughters place once again. She was going to be the one to be harmed. She was not going to let this happen to her daughter. The damage is done to her heart from what she was seeing. But when it finally kicked in that tamahome was not the same no more and is the brain washed one in front of her. It will destroy her mentally and further the heart ache. She was in the mode of not realizing the truth right now. So that has not set in just yet and that might take a while to do so since she was dealing with her first time with something like this. In which is making things harder for her since it was her soul mate that is doing this to her. So it makes things a tad bit harder for her at the moment..

"I know that's not the real tamahome. He wasn't drugged like you by endymion mind control drug! But please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely if he reads it again. He'll snap out of it! mama please!" Cried Miaka

Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately who was trying to make her mother understand. And make her believe her words., usagi however was not one to take the risk in tamahome right now. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She knew all to well when it ca e down to the drug he was under. And she knew what brain washed people were able to do . because it happen to her by the person who made that altered mind control drug. miaka struggles the letter slipped from her hands and landed softly on the grass right in front of tamahome as if someone willed it to go to him. Miaka stopped her fit as tamahome bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that miaka wouldn't go anywhere. usagi had loosened her grip on her lessen the stress on her wound. But she refused to let her go. Miaka held her breath as tamahome began to real it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself over to Kuto. Wo ai ni, it means I love you. You wrote that yourself see?" Asked Miaka

"I wrote this?" Asked Tamahome confused.

Miaka only smiled hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real tamahome. Or the part of her brain that would help him remember who he was and who wrote the letter and the love they had for each other. Usagi sighed was not going to stop keeping a eye on him she didn't trust him in his current state of mind and being brain washed. Plus this type of thing never work on endymion mind control drug. She remember how her diamond and rubius tried to help her remember. But in the end both times she had to watch them die before her eyes to break the control. but then again this was something that she was not going to trust in him for the time being.. she had that sense of dread in her once more and when she sensed that she was never wrong and it normally means her getting her ass kicked badly or worst. . and knew that this was not going to work. it would take more than that letter to get him to remember who he really is. But she had a bad feeling about this. And when she gets those feelings it was never ever a good thing and she knew what happens or normally happens when she get those feelings.

"Wo ai ni?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome repeated himself from the contents of the letter he was seeing before him,. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat as she thought he was coming back to them with all the hope in her heart. Usagi sighed and felt for her daughter since what was going to happen once he is done playing her will rip her heart out and stomp all over it. and that is what will happened. since she should know herself since it happened to her by endymion used on her both times. she remembered the pains that she had to take to get her back to her normal state. But the deaths of her soul mates die both times broke it in the end sh e pretended to act like sh e was still under his control. but then again there was a lot of things that was something she could relate to.. but she was not going to stand for what he does though. She was going to make him pay one way or another. She was going to make sure her daughter was safe first and then she would go and beat the crap out of him. maybe that might bring his brain back to normal.

"Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smirked darkly and without further warning. Tamahome started to tear the parchment into tiny pieces and laughed darkly as he did this. Miaka felt her heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of them. usagi sighed and had that feeling of dread was real and this was it. and miaka was never going to take this well. because she would not either if it was her in that place. but this was something she took notice to as well. why the time gates and the great fire came the way they were. this was why she and they were having a hard time seeing what was about to happen. But tamahome was going to suffer from this. And he was going to suffer greatly when she was through with him. he has done something that basically is a crime in her books. And she could understand how her child felt. Het heart and soul feels like being torn and ripped apart. He harmed her daughter in more than one way. even though he didn't realize it since he was not in the right mind since he is brain washed by endymion altered mind control drug. But it didn't stop her from making him suffer for the move he has just pulled.

* * *

 _"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? Its proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you. To care for you . you're the reason for my being." said tamahome_

* * *

Miaka felt numb even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. She didn't even feel herself crying its like her mind shut down and she felt like she was lost in her own mind. miaka felt her heart being ripped like that paper. and knew that it was the end of her and tamahome. yui had won and she had tamahome like she wanted. and now she was going to have it all the love of tamahome and the beast god. usagi bowed her head in prayer to her daughters deep deep sadness and that is something that she was going to shut down for. She was not going to be ok after this until the real tamahome was to be with her again. She was angered and wanted to kill this one of tamahome for what he has done to her daughter. She was sure as hell not going to let him get away from what he has done to her. She was going to be him suffer painfully for it and she was going to enjoy making him suffer for it.

* * *

 _"What..what happened? You promised me tamahome.. what about our plans? i..i finally gathered the suzaku seven.. we went through hell and back… but it worked out in the end we found them all… tamahome,"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka held her heart as the pain was terrible. Each shred of the paper that was ripped she felt it slash her heart like a knife would. or cut with other things. she felt like her heart turned to ice and would never ever be heated to be over. Tamahome was not her tamahome no more , her tamahome was gone. Usagi eyes went started glowing with Power and went cold as mercury ice. she was deeply pissed off. he was not going to get away with this. brain washed or not. this was not going to end well for him and she knew she would not leave her with out some wounds and maybe more. She was going to make him pay for making her daughter the way she is right now. He harmed her daughter and that is a crime in any mothers books. Well if you're a mother who cares about you children. But she was not going to let him do it anymore. She was going to make him suffer. Her power was flashing around her to show her anger and her pain and her will to protect and to make him suffer for her daughter sake.

* * *

 _"The old Tamahome I knew is gone."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka fell to her knees and let her own emotions pure out she didn't care anymore let him kill her . she would not live if tamahome was not in her life. She would never eve live again with out him by her side. she felt like the world had ended for her world. she would never ever be the same after this. how could tamahome even let himself end up like this. and how could yui do something so cruel to him to make him love her even though it is fake love. With the numb feeling she was feeling right now she didn't even feel her mother impending death and what was about to happen. She didn't even notice that her mother anger is rising by the way as the area grew ice cold with mercury power she was seeing her right now. While she didn't even know what is about to happen to tamahome. How tamahome is about to get the worst beating and her mother making him suffer for what he has done to her. Miaka clutched her heart in pain as her heart ached for her soul mate who was now brain washed and no more.

 **"HES GONE!"** Screamed Miaka with all her pain and heart ache.

"Time to die!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack opened miaka head. He felt his weapon collide with something but to his dismay it was not miaka. usagi still in her cosmos form her eyes glowing ice blue eyes with power of the queen of the earth and the moon. both her arms crossed blocking every hit. She had let out a loud scream of pain when tamahome attacks struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders. But usagi held her ground she was not going to let him take her down. even though she is in a lot of pain that she was in.. Tamahome scowled at her and wondered why she wont just freaking stay down.. she was not going to let him harm her daughter. It was never going to happen. He was going to fight her and that is who he was only going to harm. He was only going to harm her and only her, and maybe when she get some help. But she needed to get her daughter to come back and go and find the others at least she knew she would be safe if she was able to get that far away.

"What is it with you and getting in the way. No matter I will get what I want with you bitch," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around her neck making her black out, he remembered the words nakago ordered him to do. And he was going to follow through as he ripped her fuku off. his cock was already to go as he shove it into her as she screamed in pain since she was so dry and he mercifully pounded into her tight dry cavern. It reminded her of when endymion would do this to her. When he shot his cum more than once he made sure of it. Oh the thing she didn't know was that her captured children well the ones the could captured they made use of them. A huge line of them made use and did every fantasy they wanted to them. Of course he and nakago got first and took them as many times as they wanted. Once he finished fucking her over and over as his cum leaked out of her like a water fall. he finished his orders as he made his way over to miaka to kill her since nakago took his place in his form to do what he was wanting to do and he didn't know how long he would be. he just hoped he would have another go at her.. after nakago was all tapped out and usagi came back to the right state of mind. she transformed into her cosmos form again and flashed over to him. She flinched in pain from the weapon hitting her shoulder. He will die for what he had just did to her. He has harmed his queen and empress he will be punished for daring to think he will get away with it.

 **"MIAKA GO AND FIND TASUKI AND CHICHIRI AND THE OTHERS AT ONCE!"** Ordered usagi

 **"BUT MAMA!"** Protested Miaka

 **"NOW OBEY YOUR MOTHER!"** Demanded usagi

usagi knew that getting miaka away she would be able to go all out she had to do something she was not letting tamahome was not getting away with what he had done to her and she will make him feel all kinds of miaka had other plans instead of listing to the orders and she was going against something that could of gotten her punished if mother and the other were like that. Miaka went in between the two of them. She faced tamahome with her arms out stretched. She couldn't believe tamahome raped her mother but she will do the eyes went wide. More than once that he had done that. But she was not going to let her mother be the only one who is fighting. But she wanted to do something for her mother. Even though it might not be the brightest thing to do. But she would try and see if tamahome was going to stop harming her mother even though she should know that it was not going to be enough to stop him from doing so. While she was going to try and protect her mother.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Yelled usagi

Miaka kept her eyes on tamahome. She had to accept that he was not her tamahome no more and she wanted to do something for her mother even though it was not much but it is the least she could do. she wanted to do something for her mother since she had done so many things for her and suffering so much for her. now this is the least she was able to do for the mother she loved with her whole heart. she was even suffering from her poison and still protected her. All of this was from endymion work. And then nakago altered this drug that used to be used on her mother on her tamahome. and now she was going to help her out. she was going to protect her mother with her life. this was something she wanted to do. usagi groaned what the hell is her daughter doing. Why the hell is she doing this. Why cant she ever fucking listen to her for once, but nope her daughter always did something else. She did the opposite from what she told her to do. Sometimes she things her children and grandchildren are going to be the death of her when it came down to what they do in their own mind.

"You've always done the same for me! Now, its my turn!" Said Miaka

Tamahome sneered at this bitchs stupidity. Nakago was correct in the fact that the konan priestess was a simpleton. And damn usagi felt good around his cock. He pissed nakago had to use his form to do what he did to her. but he felt sooo freaking good and wanted to go again. maybe just maybe he would be able to get her to black out again and do it again. this was something that he will do again if he gets that chance.. he wanted to have her more and was a drug to him. and that is something usagi was a drug to him and seemed to be to nakago.. but not like the stupid girl priestess princess would even know that was what had happened. Even though he was about to pretty much suffer for even think about what he was doing. But he was going to do it anyways. He was getting painfully hard from the fact of what about to come to him. when it came down to the moon goddess before him when she was going to be on killing mode when he was done doing what he has planned for her daughter who is the priestess of suzaku. Well then go back and finish with the other captured.

"Two birds with one stone. All right them." Said Tamahome

Not waiting no more tamahome charged at them ready to strike miaka only closed her eyes but held her ground this was for her mother even though what she has basically done made her mother in more of a killing mode than she already was.. she would do anything for her. she had to show her that she had no fear. plus she wanted to die anyways. what life with out her tamahome in it.. And for herself it was for herself to die since she didn't have her tamahome no more. usagi willed herself to move it was as if everything was in slow motion as she watched everything happened in slow motion right before her eyes. usagi was finally able to stand she reached out a hand trying to make it in time for her. She was not going to let this one go now. Her daughter was just harmed before her very eyes. Tamahome was going to pay for what he has just done. he was going to suffer by her hand he was going to pay for harming her fucking daughter.

 **"MIAKA!"** Screamed usagi

In matter of seconds miaka body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Tamahome sneered at usagi who was looking at her daughter in horror. She didn't know what in the world just had happened it was all a blur. now she knew this was on she was going to not hold back no more. he done something that is from the point of no return. and now she knew that she would have to lay down a beat down now. she was not going to let him get away what he had done to her daughter. this was the last freaking straw he pushed past her anger to seeing red. she was out for his freaking blood now and she was going to make him suffer for even thinking about what he has done. she was going to make him suffer. Tamahome smirked at her for what he has done to the stupid girl. Now he has the moon goddess before him knowing that he has just done something that would basically make him feel pain and suffering for a good long time after what he has just done to her daughter. Oh and what he knew what nakago has done to the one blond headed boy who was lost in the palace he enjoyed the screams of pain and then he had seen the emperor do it to him next so that boys and girls probably is still with the emperor.

"It seemed that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain husbands of yours.?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome watched as usagi stood up her power was swirling around her. It was up to her neo queen serenity power now. Tamahome suddenly smirked cruelly it seemed that he was going to get a fair fight with her. And he wanted to have her all powerful when she did. usagi normally ice blue eyes glowed bright ice blue as ice she will turn everything into ice. Tamahome stepped back slightly when he felt power coming off her. For some reason he began to feel easy. And as well he was not going to enjoy this. Plus he knew what she found out what happened to her son is going to push her further into the I'm going to kill everyone when it came down to what is going to happen to nakago and the emperor. And as well to himself since he was going to be stuck with those two for what has happened to her son and daughter. But then again he didn't care and never will. He was going to do what he wanted to do and he was going to enjoy it. Even though he had a piece of that blond boy he loved the screams of his suffering.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Everyone flinched from feeling what they felt from kuto. The scouts felt their queen,leader and friend cosmos powers go into neo queen serenity. This was not good someone had done something they shouldn't of to usagi. Her power was flaring and she was going all out. vegeta haven't felt his daughter use this much power from the time that the battle with chaos and endymion. he didn't know who had gotten for her to be on this side and he didn't feel sorry for whoever was about to have their ass kicked. In which he felt pride in his daughter right now. But then again it seemed that something has happened to make her go off like this. And it seemed that he was not the only one who was thinking this way. and they all have a sick feeling on what had happened over in kuto. It was not a good thing or sign when it came down to usagi going off the way she was. It was a long time since she has last done this. So something has happened over there and not sure what it was just yet. Hotohori closed his violet eyes he felt this power many of times before.

"Oh no this isn't good usako is angry and whoever it is that made her go like this I don't feel bad for them." Chirped rei

Everyone nodded as the ones who didn't know the flair of her power was not even to the top of her powers. She was holding back but still she was in half mast in power and it seemed that who ever it was is going to get it good. hotohori was not going to feel sorry for who caused this.. and he knew that was killing intent and the power that you don't want to mess with when it came down to his serenity. he wondered what the hell was going on over there to make her go off like she is right now. He was worried and wondered who dared to harm something of hers. And that has to be the reason why she went off like this. He was feeling sick with worry even more so now since they are not back when they all discussed and then now this was going on. It was not a good thing for them now. It was something they had a bad feeling on before they went over there. Well unless she found nakago and was going to get revenge on his for what he has done to her when it came down to the whole poison thing. He just hoped it was the revenge part than anything else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Before tamahome could dwell on the matter usagi flashed out of the way. Surprised tamahome looked around there was no sign of usagi. Not even her aura. He knew her wings turned black with her anger. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses. Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again. Tamahome was regretting ever pissing off usagi it was bad for ones health. Miaka groaned her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb tears filled her eyes and she shoulder to stop everything.

 **"MOMMY! STOP!"** Cried Miaka

Usagi stopped her hand in midair. she called her mommy instead of mama.. that was something she has not called her in a very long time. and that meant that she was in pain or sad to have her call her mommy and not mama. She looked at her daughter and saw that she was ok. She let out a sigh of relief but it will not stop her from beating to crap out of tamahome for what he had done she wondered why miaka was even stopping her. she needed to make tamahome learn what he had done in this new state of mind and brain washed what he did was very bad for his health and is going to have his ass kicked for it. He did harm her daughter in more than one way. and he was not going to get away with it. Brain washed or no brain washed. No one and she means no one harmed one of her children and lived to tell about it. Well unless you were one of the victims of her brand of suffering. She learned a good bit off amara and a few others throughout time to make people suffer in pain and she was going to do just that since she wanted him to feel what he has done to her daughter his soul mate...

* * *

 _"She all right.. thank goodness.."_ thought usagi

* * *

usagi was flung backwards by tamahome at her feet. She could've cared less at this point in time. If miaka was well enough to yell at her then she will be just fine. There wasn't anything else left in her body to make it move. She chuckled darkly. Tamahome clinched his nunchucks and flared daggers at usagi. Miaka eyes darted to her mother who looked like was not taking what had happened to well and wanted to finish what she was doing. But she could not bare the fact that her mother was going to make her tamahome suffer. Even though he is not her tamahome at the moment but he didn't need to be harmed. But she knew there was no way in stopping her mother. Her mother was going to make him pay one way or another for what he had done to her. Sure she knew her mother was protective over all of them. But tamahome was going to get what was coming to him one way or another since it was something that her mother was known to do when it came down to one of them. And she knew her mother brand of suffering is not going to leave tamahome not harmed.

"Please." Said miaka

usagi nodded to miaka in understanding to what her daughter was asking. but that part of her she still wanted to kill him for what he had done to her daughter and the act against her.. There wasn't much she could do at this point in time anyways. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker but it disappeared just as quickly. she was still thinking about him even after all that had happened. The things she does for her children and grandchildren. Someday is would pretty end up killing her. But she would die knowing that she was there to protect them and died protecting her children and grandchildren as well family. Tamahome smirked it seemed that he was going to have more fuck now. He was going to fuck her raw even though he has already done so. As he mounted her and rammed it back in.

"Lets end this shall we, and maybe round two your pussy was tight." Said Tamahome

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed Miaka

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back assessing his newest opponent. usagi blinked a few times one moment she was looking up at tamahome and the next she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized rest hair of her one husband. while amara and minako was holding tamahome off. While the others had her children that came along her eyes went wide from what she seen was with miaka and chichiri making sure she was ok. But why was is her other children passed out and nude. She had a sick feeling on this one. While they whimpered in pain and sadness.. amara and minako only nodded to her as they shared what they knew what happened. While that added more fuel to usagi anger. But usagi looked up to tasuki and sighed and wondered what took them so long.

"my rubius?" Rasped usagi

Tasuki didn't look back to his serenity. he was fuming from what this little bitch had done to her. No man should touch what was his and hotohoris in that way, Even though hotohori is diamond he would do anything to protect her as well. he was going to teach him a lesion in that. he had the sailor scouts was holding him off while he checked his serenity over. Venus had to use her love me chain to make sure he was not going anywhere. and chichiri with the others was making sure miaka was ok and her other siblings were ok. but his serenity went off he knew that he felt her anger and her hate and pain but they took a while to find their way. And he knew neo queen serenity anger when it flames it never good. but they are going to pay for what they have done to his other step kids as well. He punched the sick freak who was making him scream in pain while doing things that he should not to. But he had to make sure his other step children was calmed enough before they left the chamber. He and some of the others was the ones who found them there was no time to clean them up so they found the closest thing to clover up their shame from what they have done to them. it was sickening.

"Well it looks like you out did yourself my serenity." Said Tasuki

Tasuki wasn't smiling as he felt her nuzzled her head into tasuki chest. usagi understood it was the protectiveness of her soul mate and king rubius was always protective even diamond was even more so. and that hotohori who is diamond wasn't here. While brandon and sky nudged miaka since their wives was safe with their other injured . and amara and minako came over they would be needed for their power to pace a barrier up so they wont get through. Tasuki whispered to her to tell her what has happened to their little ones. And it was not a good thing when they finally finished she had a feeling tamahome was one of them since he was brain washed under the altered brain washing drug and that is not going to make things better for him when it came down to what she was planning on doing to him. He knew it when he sensed it when he got there. How dare these people alter things from endymion. Wasn't the poison enough.

"Yeah well what can you say when I see a low class bitch and a pervert I just want to smash their face in. what took you so long I sent the amara and minako for you guys. And I will now make them pay much worst from what they have done to my children.!" growled usagi

Chichiri held miaka trying to see what damage has done. Amara and minako would want them to place a barrier up. Amara had the space sword blaster at the ready.. while the others was making sure they let them it was going to be ok. they was not going to let them live when they was able to get their hands on them. And they knew that usagi was not going to let this one go since there was nothing they could do they were ordered to keep watch. While amara transformed and minako transformed to give them more power for the barrier. They will not hear the end the end of them for this.

"We were gonna come right back. No da. But it seemed we kinda had the injured princesses and princes." Said Chichiri

usagi let a tired smiled that they were saved from the evil who had them.. her children looked worst but they were being protected. she would have to use him once she was able to do what she need to do. Her smile grew as tasuki was mother Henning around her. Just like she remembered her rubius and diamond always was, and still is. He was making sure she would stay out of this fight but he knew her too well. tasuki was going to show who he was messing with. no one harms what is his. so he was going to beat his ass for what he had done to his beloved serenity.

"Geez what did ya do while we were gone?" Asked Tasuki

"Oh my rubius. You should know me far better than that. for one I had to kick some ass here and there and maybe some more of a curve stomping there. Then a blanket party so that's it in a nutshell. Oh what happened to my other children?" Said usagi

Tasuki shot his serenity a glare at her joking manner. He was worried sick when he felt her powers flair like they did. Someone amara warned them what had happened. Plus he knew what it felt like when her power rise like that, he was going to show who he was messing with. while tamahome wondered who the hell this guy was . and what the hell and how the hell did those other people get here. he would have to kill them as well when he is done with everything with this fool. and then again he knew he would be able to win since he had that in his mind. And he has a feeling that he was one of them who harmed his other step children, the sick freak will get his for everything he has done to his step children and his serenity and queen.

"This ain't no joking matter serenity. Ya need a healer and out little ones are safe now they are with the others. so calm down my queen." Said Tasuki

usagi winced in pain when he tried to move her. Tasuki saw the blood where ama4a told him what had happen his anger grew more and more from seeing what this little bitch had had flames in his eyes. Deciding not to strain her body any more until her powers refueled themselves. Tasuki settled his serenity and queen next to the tree in the arms of the one erik felt her eyelids grow heavy. As tasuki kissed her forehead where her royal mark lays and to let her know it will be ok. As tasuki went over to him and was ready to beat him down. He knew the others would protect her. But plus his step little ones will need to get help and fast they were not doing so well. He kissed each of their foreheads were their royal markings lay and to let them know he will get his revenge for them all for what has happened to the them. But usagi and her other children has gotten it worst out of all of them…

"The suzaku warriors hmph. And a reincarnated prince now king. You saved me the trouble of searching for you. I'll destroy you all once and fore all, and I would take both the woman and the ones you stole for my toys. They were ever so wonderful." said Tamahome.

Tamahome had a cocky smirk on his face while usagi finally regain her energy from her silver crystal-. But she kissed both her children who was all wounded. she stood next to her rubius who arched a brow they were waiting for another shipment to come through the she raised a hand to have spirit come to her as he flashed in his scythe form in her hands. The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade and friend. Sailor Uranus and sailor Venus was not thrill at what they was seeing with the way their queen,friend and leader looked. Chichiri was not sure what happened to tamahome to make him do the things he was doing and saying. Never would he had done to usagi or her other children what he has done to them. And most of all what he has done to miaka that was more or less a crime is usagi books. And act of war basically.. As well it kinda topped everything off when she saw her children her beloved children would set anyone off.

"Tamahome! What happened to you, no da!" Called Chichiri

Tamahome only ignored him as he shot a nearly heal usagi with a scythe in her hands. and wondered where and how she healed so quickly now he had to kick her ass once again. and how did she get that weapon. While tasuki was by his serenity and queen side. with spirit in his scythe form he knew that she reached him to the top level to he one of the weapons of lord his anger was not going to go away anytime soon. he wanted to make sure he understood who he had harmed. and that is a dangerous thing to ones health. and he better be happy that vegeta was not here right now. And most of all the others are protected the wounded and was not able to leave their side right now. While amara wanted to murder all of the ones who has harmed her young princes and princesses. And most of all her queen as been harmed. This was something you never ever wanted to do to the scout of Uranus and the ones she held dear to her heart. It was a crime in all of the scouts and everyone else's books. Minako looked over to amara and knew that she wanted to make tamahome suffer for what he has done.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are out there. I'll just be dealing with you the same way I dealt with her. But without the sex that is. I don't swing that way. well I do when it came down to the other heirs to the queen. They are just as beautiful as their mother so how I could not pass it down. We all took turns with them hearing them scream and cry." Said tamahome

* * *

 **"** ** _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO USAKO AND THE YOUND PRINCES AND PRINCESSES LIKE THAT!"_** _roared spirit_

* * *

Usagi eyes glowed ice blue as the spot she stood in turned into ice as she hissed her anger from what was said. while her hand tightened around her spirit scythe form as she calmed him down. he wanted her to take it along with her. So she had apart of him there with her since he had no choice to stay back home. she was making sure amara and minako and the others knew what their order was and to protect them with their life. while she was going to finish this fight with her husband and king by her side. Something that should have been like this so long ago. usagi was seething on what she has heard tamahome has just openingly announced about what he has done to her fucking children well the ones that was here with her. The fucker is going to die and going to never ever going to be known as a man ever again when she is done with him. she was going to make him suffer greatly for what he has done both to her children, he was going to know the true meaning of pain. The worst pain he would ever have and the worst pain to make him never ever fucking forget her name or what she has done to him. oh revenge can be rather sweet when you have the chance to do the revenge but nakago and the filthy emperor would have to wait until she was done with this fucker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Nakago only watched with amusement even though yui was not there tamahome went on his orders to have him fuck the hell out of the moon and earth queen and as well empress. he even jacked off to it he thought she was perfect. even though he didn't even know that yui had seen everything that he and tamahome had done to her. but even though she didn't even know that he played tamahome to pretend to be him to even get the chance. And most of all he had a chance with those little goddesses and gods born from the queen. and they all took turns doing them. Even ripped the wings off the girls. The pixie wings were just annoying.. they all love the thrill of hearing someone scream and cry for them to stop. That spell he found to make his junk larger makes the fun an thrill loads and loads better. Oh the love of endymion. He found so many useful stuff inside those books of endymion work. But the altering g to make things far work and better was the best part of it all. Nakago used his eyes and took a deep breath. and thought of yui nude to make the boner go away. Something he didn't need her to see right now. He just hope she didn't see what happened to the woman who she thought as a mother.

"The battle between allies has not begun." Said Nakago

Nakago chuckled darkly he was a bit baffled how she healed so quickly. and how the hell did that one guy turn into a scythe. Or the others. But he did know two of the sailor scouts there before him. How easy it was to manipulate their enemies with a mere drug and then brain wash them to do your that is what he wanted. This is why he loves endymion because for this type of thing. And the enlargement of the penis as much as you wanted it. plus he was happy he got to feel her around his large cock that what else that made him happy. he just hoped he would be able to do that once more before she ended up dead or found a way to get back home. Well that and her other kids he was able to capture and made his cock grow hard as well. He has a nice sweet caverns. he wanted more of them if he ever had the chance the those children of hers they were beautiful young men and ladies. Their eyes was something to never forget just like their mother with a gift of beauty. It seemed the priestess of suzaku never got the genes of beauty from her mother. It a shame really when you think about it. The girl may never ever out grow the cuteness . something he took notice she probably never would have the gene in her for the beauty her mother has. But then again he was not fond of the girl in the first place. He had to say she didn't get her mothers brains either. From what he was told by yui she was born out of a obsession from a man who kidnapped her and raped her to have a son for his wife who was not able to have children. And knew nothing of miaka existence so usagi used her powers to send miaka to people who was able to raise her until she was able to get back to her.

"Fools." Said Nakago

Nakago was standing next to yui in a pavilion. Overlooking the scene. she had just joined after he busted his load in his hand and wiped it on his pants he rather have it inside of usagi making her feel his seed slid out of her. And most of all out of that those lovely heirs he and others enjoyed greatly. There was so much cum coming out of them and all over them it was so fucking hot. He was starting to get hard again so he thought of yui nude and nakago junior went down. Yui clutching a pillar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since usagi regained her power and she had her ex husband turn into a scythe that was new. Plus she got the first glimpse of the reincarnation of rubius crimson. She only saw paintings of diamond and rubius in the now seeing him in person was amazing. nakago didn't know that she saw the whole thing of tamahome did the unthinkable to usagi. She hadn't told nakago about the healing of the scar in ways that usagi did that and she thanked her for it. But she didn't know about what had happened to miaka siblings that came along.. Too lost in her own thoughts yui nearly jumped at the voice.

"The drug tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku something from the silver kingdom that still grows here." said Nakago

Yui looked up at him never heard of something called that before. She blinked at all the things she knew in drugs since she knew the owners of the capsule corp and they knew about everything. And as well now known to be apart of the crystal palace. And as. Well all who is sailor mercury runs her own research lab. And as well learned a lot from her on stuff like this. but she knew one thing for sure that it don't take long for usagi to stay down when she was like this. so that is something they knew for sure she was ever her father child and will fight on until she died. but now that she was fighting with the scythe that was hew ex husband confused her. but then again there was allot of things she is learning about the lunarians. but one of them are She covered her mouth when she seen what miaka other siblings looked like. Who could be so horrible to do that to them.

"Kodoku?" Asked Yui

Nakago closed his eyes and his smirk never leaving his face. He was going to give her a lesion that was well needed to this world and this is one of the things she needed to learn on. the only thing that is with the drug is it don't work on beings like usagi, their power would fight against it. so that is why he never ever did that to her. Most of all that is how endymion made it. since it would be something that would of been a waist if he would have even tried. hell he tired to poison her to make her to come to their side. The more altered poison that endymion made. that didn't even work. so her that will be a hard thing to be broken, but closed her eyes and sighed and felt for miaka siblings and knew how dirty they looked.

"Would calling it as curse. Make any sense to you at all lady yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him now hate the priestess of suzaku but his obsession was left intact for a reason. But the dug was made by endymion. He used it to control usagi at the time known at princess serenity. Some how I ended up with his work. I altered a lot of it to make it far more better and works better..." Explained Nakago

Yui felt a pang of guilt for what she had done. She never knew it was apart of endymions work. Now she felt filthy. Her hands was now dirty but there was no point of no return now. She didn't mean for this to happen. Or even use a evil person invention that had bee. Used the woman who she wished to be her mother. If she only knew that tamahome would go and do something like this to usagi it was unforgivable and with her anger she would kill him. and she had this sick feeling he was the one who did this to miaka siblings. She didn't hate them. But look at them they look horrible. If so it was wrong very very wrong. most of all what tamahome done to the woman she thought of as a mother. and she knew that anger and how it felt.. but she was more sick by the fact that he had done what he had done to usagi. that was not right to even do to a person. she sighed and knew that tamahome would never know what he had done logically. well it would remain there for a good while. but then again she knew that he would never forgive himself when it came down to what he had just done.

"His personality had been completely remade. Something that endymion made which did not. Nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of mitsukake are of no use. Or the healing powers of sailor saturn. Perhaps the power of her majesty neo queen serenity will be able to relieve him for some time and even then the curse will continue to eat away at tamahomes heart. just like what endymion would have wanted. You need not to worry lady yui. Even with her anger and hate right now she will not think or try. So she shall not hinder our plans for some time." Said Nakago

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them. he had to say that one power attack from the scythe was rather interesting. and how in the world did he even turn into one in the first place. and how the hell did he not even notice that there was others with them. and that one boy is back He was aroused by usagi in her cosmos form fighting. he had to thinking of yui nude each time. He smirked oh he will have her squirming under him one day. Most of all those heirs of hers that was with her as well he would have them all suffer. He loved the screams of pain and crying from them. he wanted to hear more. He knew tamahome enjoyed it as well. He made himself a new tamahome and he was very proud of himself for that. And with endymion work.. She noticed other people down there and wondered who they where she thought they looked familiar. Until the disappeared as if they went not there no more.

"The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." said Nakago

Nakago finished his lecture rather dramatically as he looked at yui and seen her absorb everything that was said to him. Yui was thinking on what she had just done she had doomed to usagi with tamahome. and for the fact she knew how usagi fights she was trained by her father. And as well he took note two of her scouts are here. It seemed one of them are the most o early protective over the queen and kings and the heirs. the thing with her ex husband was just new to her, and she knew for one as her time from she started out and up is very deadly and from what she found out from what she heard when she was in the book that she was far more deadly as she lived through out time. And well with what happened to both her daughter and her son in the same night. She knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. He basically committed a very high crime in usagi books.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in chichiri arms. The joker used a spell from his home work planet doom to make them invisible so now one would see them. Even though they should of taken more amo with them since they ran out. While amara and minako in. scout for was ordered to set the barrier up so that they all were safe. Joker and harley along the others were rocking back and forth the ones they save since they were sobbing. they had to place a silencing spell because they woke up sobbing loudly. Lucky for lunarian powers and magic. they didn't need for them to be found. As they tried to calm princes and princesses down. They all wanted to murder the fuckers who did this to them. Tamahome began assessing the pattern in tasuki. Surely there was a sequence. He could nakago voice in his head. Ordering him to take usagi and bring her to his chambers and lock her there. And lock her heirs that was with them in another part of the palace and chain them there to the bed nude in separate rooms. Usagi narrowed her Ice blue glowing eyes narrowed dangerously as ice from the powers of mercury formed around her as fire and all of the other power formed around her.. spirit knew she was not going to be laying out nicely for tamahome. she was not going to be holding back. she showed no sign of hesitation and tamahome was barely able to block her every strike, tamahome never would of thought that usagi was such a formidable opponent and it was a freaking turn on. usagi was swift and precise with the scythe and tamahome was starting to being hit with gini hunter with a lot of Jupiter and mars powers mixed with it. And being hit with that much power few times will get to ya. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone but he felt something akin to fear as their fighting continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectators point of view it would seem like usagi was dancing and looked like the moon goddess to drag tamahome to hell with her. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced opened in some areas. Jumping back tamahome wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now he now learned a lesion once again never piss off the usagi she has a great many ways to kick your ass and its bad for your health. Even though she was not able to grow her Angel wings back just yet. Something queens known to get. Her wings was ripped off her back from nakago when she was knocked out when he did what he did to her in tamahome form.

"Tamahome. I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer and you will answer you queen and empress," hissed usagi

* * *

 _"um usako. he really giving us a run for our money," said spirit_

* * *

usagi nodded and took a defensive stance that she used when she was always in battle with spirit in this form. it seemed her daughter took this sort of scythe as well. And she spun the scythe spirit around it was a move that many knew best. spirit knew what she was trying to do. and it seemed always worked for them in the past. tasuki had to say the ex husband was useful even though he came friends with the man.. Tamahomes eyes went wide from what he was seeing she was messing with him on how she was moving with the scythe. and he hoped she was not going to be sending another power again, and what he had done to both his wife and step kids was unthinkable. Most of all to miaka who happened to be his step daughter and priestess was fucked up as well. And he was not going to forgive him for this and whoever else who was behind this.

* * *

 _"She was using a mind screwing move whole freaking time the evil little bitch,"_ thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome gritted his teeth together he may not like to admit it. Bit usagi was right now he had no chance in winning again her,. spirit smirked and had to say he missed fighting like this with her. yeah it was nice to be a weapons to lord death. and stein who happened to be his soul mate but he would never ever stop loving usagi. She was too good for him to even defeat she was powerful. but she was not going to go down with out a fight. it was her pureblood pride to not do that. while she knew that minako and amara and the others was wanting to be by her side. but there was no way that they was able to do so she needed him to help. she needed them with amara and minako to keep the barrier to remain strong. But the others was not able to do it they was watching over their wounded. they were not going to let them see what their mother looked like right now. And most of all didn't leave much to the imagination by the way her funk looked right now.

"Why did you betray us?" Demanded usagi

* * *

 _"don't you know the love you and miaka have together! she is your fucking soul mate man!" growled spirit_

* * *

Usagi wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face. spirit growled he wanted to slice that smirk off his face as well. they just like they wanted to wipe the one off nakago face when she gets to that point. they all hated that man worth of passion. they also has this feeling that he was obsessed with her. And she was about to if he didn't answer her. Tasuki was still assessing the injuries on miaka. she hoped her children that came along who are damaged. She knew the others made sure to go by the plan. Oh nakago was going to die when she found him. She just have to wait like everyone else until the time gates told them the right time they could kill him. But she knew he has to be one of the ones who did this to them. while she knew for a fact the emperor was as well since she saw him eye fucking her and her son the last time they crossed paths. And now he did it to her other children She never took notice to nakago doing the same fucking thing. The man needed help and she was going to give it to him. and the help is death to them all for what they have done to her children.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui was biting her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits it seemed usagi with that scythe nearly sliced his mainly goods off. And it was all her fault that this was even happening to him. She should of just listened to usagi. If she had forgiven miaka none of this would be happening. It took everything in her power not beg nakago to remove the kodoku. the drug that endymion made to control usagi. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make nakago think that she was still angry with miaka. And maybe just maybe she would be able to find a way to get back to miaka and watched in amusement even he did not expect usagi to be this good he did seen her fight before but this was something else. but she never seen her fight like this with her ex husband she never ever knew he was able to do that. Sure she has won many battles. But right now she was beyond her queen powers. Sure she knew why. It was all tamahome. And as well see I g the kids that came with them in the shape they were in. yui sighed and knew she could not go back on anything now. Usagi will be forever angry with her for the fact she gave the drug that endymion made that nakago altered to make things worst. the same one that endymion used on usagi to make her and everyone believe that she was his soul mate.

* * *

 _"At this rate anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one of their warriors they will be powerless. If the suzaku seven cannot gather then suzaku will never be summoned. So what will you do now priestess of suzaku."_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Yui looked to see nakago was deep in thought about something. And she noticed what he was thinking about it seemed to be a good though since he was smirking if only she could get inside of his mind. but then again she would not really like what she would might see there and how he thought about the girl she thought of as a sister. so that is something she would rather like to not know about how he sees her and what he did on his spear time and what he had just done to her in tamahome from. And he was the ones who did to miaka siblings who came along.. Nakago smirked and basically went off in his pants once more for the thoughts he has been having. Oh such wonderful thoughts and never ever want them to stop ever needed to get laid again the times he did the little princes and princesses he caught. Sure they gave a fight but in the end he had them were he wanted them. And for usagi tonight was not nearly enough to keep him going. And he wanted more and more of them all. And wanted them both to be his and only his. No one else would have them only him,.

"Why is usagi and those other people are able to use their powers? Is the seal broken?" Asked Yui

"Hmph, no the seal is still up. usagi has different powers along with her scouts., and it seemed that the others are as well." said Nakago

Nakago wondered if there was some sort of a seal to even block her own powers so she was powerless. but he didn't know that those other beings are powerful. and the man who can turn into a scythe. the things out there he never knew of. or read about it and never mere thought made him moan mentally with her powerless and riving under him with his huge cock pound into her. and he just went off in his pants once more. he keeps doing that no other female is able to be able to make him do that. hell he never had this many boners in his life. Well other thinking of the young heirs he had no idea was the best fuck of his life. Them and their mother both gave his the best fucking sex well forced sex he has ever had. and it made him to want more and more of them. The divine beings they are it seemed that makes things better. Well it was something he thought even though it was not true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

usagi was getting more and more annoyed with tamahome not answering her. She wanted answers why her turned his back on them and not even said why he had done what he did, she had this feeling when it came down to yui and how she was thinking. and with nakago in the picture he probably would of have been the one to talk her into this to make sure that tamahome would never be the same and to give him to yui as well. but she had this other feeling that there is more to it than that. she made spirit go back to the others since he was wounded and he was needed to keep the barrier up. And most of all he wanted the priestess of Suzaku siblings that are here and usagi for himself. Maybe he might be able to hide them and chain them somewhere only where he would know so he would be able to have them both. Well he would make sure they are not in the same location. But he would make sure that nakago nor anyone else would be able to find them. And make sure they are for him own personal use. Oh how sweet that sounded to him. it made him go off in his own pants more than once that is how good his thoughts are about the ones he wanted most.

"Answer me at once! I am you queen and empress. And he is one of your kings and emperors! **ANSWER US AT ONCE!** " Demanded usagi

Tasuki appeared beside her with his fan in his hands. And his lunarian powers. But those are kinda drain at the moment. He could use it as a weapon even though his fire power was turned off for this point in time while they were trying to figure out how to release the seal, he needed to be by his wife side and fight for her as well. he felt bad for spirit but he helped the best he could. while chichiri wrapped his arm he was not able to fight after that. plus not used to using his powers in kuto so they were a big hated what this bastard had done to her and what he did to someone who is now family, while the others calmed his step children down enough until they are able to get the hell out of here. Plus they all know that amara and minako wont be able to hold this barrier up for long. Not with out the other scouts. But that seal is making things a bit tough on them. So they are going to have to find some sort of way out of here. Even the gates they tried that but the seal would not let them through and that is making things way worst. Plus his step children needs help and fast most of all they don't know how much time they would have before they would hear his step children's cry's of sadness and pain from what basically happened to them,

"This guy doesn't deserve your mercy my serenity. After what he had done to you. And to my poor step children! I promised ya I will finish him off myself. In the name of the black moon clan, and as one of the kings of the earth and moon." Hissed Tasuki

With out another word tasuki and usagi went in for an attack double teaming tamahome to weaken him enough to get him back in konan and make him to remember who he was and what had happened. Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on. amara and minako sighed they were not happy they had to do this. they should be out there with their queen, leader and friend and be by her side to make sure she didn't get killed. but spirit was down for a count and they understood his powers was not used to being around here. but he did what he was able to do. plus next time he would be able to do this much more better. Spirit was not able to fight much more he was to hurt to finish the fight at this point in time. Tamahome must of knew how to take him out. Somewhere in his mind he knew and remembered something to make him attack him like he had to make him wounded enough to kick him out of the fight in the wounded pile.

* * *

 _"What is wrong with Tamahome?"_ Thought Chichiri

* * *

Chichiri gasped when the bandana on tamahome forehead fell to the ground and noticed that something was not there. Something that normally appeared when he was in any kind of battle. now he knew what had happened. there was something that is blocking the power he was born with. and as well his memoires of who he really is. but then again he wouldn't put nothing pass these jackasses in kuto. And he knew that the real tamahome would of never done this to usagi and her children. Well the ones that are here that is.. And most of all done what he did to miaka. So this explained a lot on what was going on. And he didn't know what to do to help him until he gets back home. He needed to do some form of research on what the hell made tamahome into what he is right now and how to cure him from whatever it was that kuto had done to him. all he could think of was brain washing for the time being until he could think more on this and research things for what could make him like this.

* * *

 _"The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he is battle,"_ thought Chichiri

* * *

usagi seemed to notice this as well. So be altered the drug so much that the symbols won't appear any more. How ever mark or no mark tamahome would suffer at her hands and tasuki hands for what he had done to her more than once. she knew and was not able to do nothing since he was chocking her. this was something that proved the fact that nakago and yui had done something to him to make him do what they wanted him. and think the way they wanted him to. and make sure he only loved yui and yui alone when he truly is meant to be with miaka and that is it. Most of all what to seemed to make her want to kill him more was what he has done to make her children suffer. Tamahome crossed the line when he went and done those things. While tasuki was in the same boat since miaka is his step daughter and as well his priestess and her siblings are his step children. so it was only right he would be seething in anger on that. But what topped it all off was the fact what he has done to his wife and soul mate and queen topped everything to a murderous rage for him to want to kill him for the acts he has committed and the crimes as well.

 **"USAGI! TASUKI! STOP FIGHTING! IT MIGHT BE TAMAHOME. BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME NO DA!"** Yelled Chichiri

usagi and Tasuki was avoiding the punches sent his way. They knew what it was but not sure what to do with the altered version of endymions drug. while minako and amara and the others was looking at him as if saying no shit you perverted monk we figured that out before you did and that just proved their ideas. Plus they knew what it is. But a very very altered version on it. As they looked over to chichiri wondered where he was going on this one. It seemed that he had no mark but what could they do. but it was going to break miaka heart more and more when she found out what was really going on with tamahome. And most of all what her soul mate done to her mother and her siblings that came to help.. It was not going to end well. And not going to be a pretty sight. They would all have to be there for her. But miaka was not going to take this well at all. They all was going to have to talk to her when she was able to understand more and hope with all hope she would not pull anything stupid to make her go out and do something like try to kill herself. or kami forbid runaway and come back here to confront tamahome and they all have to come back and drag her back home alive they would hope because usagi would blow this place up if they killed her daughter or one of her kids. She was barely holding back from what they done already to her son and daughter and someone she once thought as a friend.

"What are you saying that we don't already know. We know what it is. But not the right time to talk about. And stop distracting us! Oof!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka had opened her eyes just in time to see her sailor saturn glaive and stabbed it into tamahome shoulder. She smirked darkly while she twisted the glaive in his shoulder with a dark smirk on her angelic face something that she only used in battle she pushed only enough to make him feel sick and feel like hell for a few days. One thing about saturn she has a poison that could kill her. tamahome hissed at the sting in his shoulder. how in the world is she doing this to him. usagi knew that the potions wont work till later if he survived the battle that is. Only her and saturn can heal it. but then again she was giving the parting gift for him. she wanted him to suffer for what he has done to her daughter and wanted him to feel their pain. Well it should be more pain but it was all she was able to do for the time being. Miaka eyes was wide her mother was trying to kill tamahome. She didn't want him to die. How could she did this to her tamahome. She needed to have them to stop this before he was to be killed.

* * *

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Tamahome jumped apart and glared at each other. As usagi made the glaive flash away. ready for another bout tamahome was looking for worse for the wear. apparently and angered usagi and pissed off reincarnated rubius who is king and as well emperor. At this rate he was going to die and she would be crushed if that ever happened. She found not bare the thought of her rubius and diamond for the third time.. she would never ever be the same if he was not here no more. even though he was not her tamahome not more. this was still tamahome and he was alive and well. and with all hope he would come back to her one day and break the spell he was under.. miaka didn't even notice how much to the imagination her more was doing. And what has happened to her. And most of all she ignored her siblings suffering. Joker and harley glared at their grandchild while the other ones suffered. All she was doing thinking of what she wanted right now. And not even caring like always what happened to those who was trying to protect her from what he was trying to do. It was something she has done way to much and it seemed that nothing would ever change in that department it seemed.

 **"NO MORE!"** Cried Miaka

usagi and tasuki turned to look at miaka so did the others and wondered what the hell was wrong with her to make her do something like this, well not the ones who are knocked out still. she was desperately trying to escape chichiri and joker hold since he needed his help with holding her back. while the others are on barrier duty to keep it up and going. But they only clutched to her shoulders to keep her in place. As she sobbed with all the pain she felt. she knew usagi sighed and closes her eyes from what her daughter wanted. But she understood about what her daughter was feeling with how everyone she knew and loved watched her when she was in tamahome place. but this was completely different to how it happened to her. Well since the fall of her first kingdom. and that was so long ago and forgot how everyone else did it. She sometimes feels her age. She has lived far to long. this was something that he needed to feel. He needs to suffer it was something she needed him to feel. She wanted to have him feel what her children are feeling what he has done to them to make them suffer. She was going to make him feel the pain he so deserved.

"Please don't kill him… if he dies.. if he dies.. I don't know what I'll do… **DON'T DO IT!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her with shock well other than tamahome who was still trying to regain some kind of strength back he was not going to loose to the band of merry suzaku lovers of all the ones knocked out groaned from what miaka has just done woke them up . they started to sob and shake in fear once more. While everyone glared at miaka for that. She seemed to be thinking of herself once again and not others. They took notice with that when it came down to miaka. Sure they love miaka but she needed to stop being so selfish she don't even care about all of the shit everyone goes through for her and most of all her mother and what her half siblings suffered for this mission. Amara and joker knew it was time for a talk with miaka. They needed to have a talk with her and get her head straight for this is a bunch of bullshit when it came down to crap like this.. usagi sighed she understood completely but she didn't know if she would be able to stop beating him unless she wanted her to die. tasuki was gawking at what she had just asked of them. this fucker needed his ass kicked badly and she wanted them to stop from kicking his ass. this was confusing him badly its like this. But if diamond was here he would be using his third eye to make him suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Nakago snorted mentally at the way the priestess of suzaku tried to stop her mother and the other warrior from killing their comrade. He wondered why he was not even able to sense the other. but he knew for sure if she basically was not wounded and was full powered and not still healing from his nice little gift oh the poison that the dearly departed of endymion made that landed into his hands. but then again he messed with it since he had this feeling she had a cure for it. but then again there was something else how he made it was meant to make her to come to him. but he didn't think that through when it came down to a suzaku warrior having a almighty healing power. And it seemed the girl also thinks of only herself it was something he never believed yui on. And now he was able to see it for himself. Even for himself he would not think that way. but he does when it came down to people he could give a fuck less about. But for now he needed to keep his mind straight for the viewing of what will happen. And how will it all end and who will win this fight. He knew there was no way they are going to be leaving this place without being dead. But he knew that she would be able to sense the altered drug endymion. Made. Sure he used it on her for so long.

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her siblings and mother How very heroic and very suzaku and konan like." said Nakago

Yui remembered their encounter earlier back in the room. She remembered every word that was said between the three of them. usagi words hit home and she was so wise when she always spoke. plus she would of known best to what she had felt. but usagi dealt with hers differently through out her lives. all the other countless wars she was in. so she took her anger and hate for the man who claimed he should be the king of the earth and the moon. hell she would never ever be able to do that all of the things usagi has ever done. She hated to see them all them. But she was not going to let nakago know what she was thinking right now he would catch on. She just didn't believe when usagi said about darkness consuming her soul and heart. She was just trying to get into her head. And she was not going to let her do that. But usagi knew of the darkness of someone's soul. Especially when they are like herself right now. But she didn't care she will finish what she wanted. She will get revenge on miaka if it was the last thing she would ever do. She will make her suffer like she has.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

usagi clinched her teeth together at the words from her daughter how could she asked her to do such a thing. And after all he has done to her and her siblings and herself as well. Her murderous rage and wanting him to suffer and die was telling her to ignore the fact her daughter had just asked her to do that. Yui and kuto has started war with the silver kingdom and they would pay for it. plus Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they were giving him. A warrior who intentionally harmed his priestess lover and as well the queen and empress. Along with one of his kings and emperors. as well what he did to her fucking children makes it way worst to him than he was getting right now. He is not worthy of forgiveness. But still while deep in thought. usagi did not realize that a punch as sent her way sending her skidding on the ground. but she was not going to cry her back hurt. As she screamed in pain as the cursed markings all over her body flaired up and made her suffer. She wished that they would be able to be cured but it seemed that she would never be rid of what endymion cursed her with for the rest of her natural born life. But she was trying to push everything she wanted to do for her daughter. But it was so hard to make her stop wanting to make him suffer in the greatest pain ever and die for the bullshit he pulled today with her children and it was not easy to not stop thinking that way and kill him on the spot..

"Huh. What's the matter? Where all that energy you had earlier?" Asked Tamahome

usagi eyes flashed menacingly at him standing upright once more. Shes neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. She is not going to lose to tamahome out of all the people she had battled before him. Tamahome arched a brow now wondering what in the world she had planned now. he didn't understand why she tossed that over to them. but who are the others. he didn't know who they are and never ever seen him before. it seemed they knew who he was. but then again he didn't know them. he didn't know why they are even helping the little bitch suzaku priestess in the first place. she holds not candle when it came down to her mother and her brother and his yui. But both her mother and her half siblings was both the tightest things he has ever felt before. his cock has ever been in and was left to wanting more and more. And he would get what he wanted in the end. He just needed to kill a few lowly beings and then take them and lock them all different areas. Tamahome never knew the power fucking the lunarian. It was a addiction when it came down to what he had done with them. Most of all their queen. She was so wondering tight and felt so good when it came down to what he felt. It was like he died and gone to heaven with the queen of them all. Most of all her heirs that came along with them. He and nakago got to play first then let everyone else have at them. Most of all the emperor got his chance at them as well. It was only right for him to get a chance.

"Oh what is this? You think your battle skills would be match to me?" Asked Tamahome

usagi hissed out her displeasure. How dare he say that to her face. She is fucking neo quern serenity and sailor cosmos. She narrowed her glowing eyes and did not even bother to answer back to him with words and simply dived in for another round. At first they seemed to be evenly matched. How ever usagi was having a hard time due to the skidding on the ground. Her daughter would be devastated if he was injured or even killed. Even though her need to kill him and make him suffer for the shit he pulled on her children. She was not going to forgive him for what he has done to her children. She could care less about herself. she cared more about her children. And what he did to her children was fuckin wrong and sick. Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to kick her in the gut and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth while she clinched her teeth and drew blood. As he punched her in the face for what she had just pulled.

"You still wish to fight? I'm impressed your highness," said Tamahome

Tamahome smirked everything was working to his advantage now. While usagi was not ready to back down she will not loose to a person lower to her title. She is neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos and as well the empress of all of konan.. the queen of the earth and moon. she will not be defeated like this. it will not do in her mind she was going to have to go against her own daughter wish's this fucker was going to go down. this jerk keeps smirking so that is something that is pissing her off even more. Amara smirked she always that her koneko was sexy. She is even sexier when she is in battle. Tamahome was deep in thought about what has just happened. The girl will never give up. Even though it was the death of her mother. And as well kill the others and she and the others would be all his. He just needed to find a way so nakago would not be able to find them. So they would all be his so he didn't have to share what he wanted was his. Not even his yui would need to know the all of them are hidden from the whole palace.

* * *

 _"If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time. I might've been killed by now. Hm she might be of SOME use for now."_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

Tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back how dare he kiss his wife his serenity and queen. He knew hotohori would of done the same thing if he was here she was their wife and mate not no one else's. he knew he was in the rubius mindset right now. tamahome sneered with both of his opponents limiting themselves. It would be a piece of cake and a walk in the park now. Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do or think. She didn't want her mother and tasuki to be beaten up by tamahome, but she didn't want tamahome to get killed either she knew her mother was holding back and it was putting her in a bad place. Miaka let out a cry when her mother suffered a blow from the didn't even know about her siblings who with them has suffering. right now from what has basically happened to them by the hands of the man who is her soul mate and the other sick freaks in kuto.. Then she was struck down with tamahomes boot pushing her face into the dirt. While he sent tasuki flying into a huge tree.

"Unfortunately for you. I have no reservations with using my weapons and then I will fuck all the wholes in your body until you burst out with my cum. I will do the same for that little tight children you have as well. Oh how he tasted and felt wonderful and the screams and cries made me want them much much more." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome stroked himself a little through his pants until he came all to quickly. Then he raised his nunchucks and hit usagi clinched her teeth together blood trickled down her head and from her back she had tears streamed down her face she will not give him the fact of her crying out in pain. She could feel her own bones breaking with every strike. she will not give this bastard the pleasure in hearing her cry and suffer under his beatings. She would not let him see her cry out in pain. She hated him for what he has done to her children. She hated him even for the fact he was brain washed by the same thing endymion gave to her. Its just more altered just like endymions poison. he did it even though he was working on the darkness on the inside of himself. and all by another altered thing from endymion. It seemed that she didn't even know how to save tamahome from the fate he was handed by kuto. She knew how he ended up like this. Because it's a much altered version of endymions mind control drug. so this was far beyond her help when it came down to what she knew and how she was able to save him. What saver her each time was seeing her two soul mates died before her each time. That drug only broke from seeing her diamond and rubius die before her. But not sure how it will be defeated this time around. she felt weak for even thinking that way. but for the worst part she was not able to stop the thoughts on wanting to kill him for what he has done to two of her children. It was a crime in her books and she was not going to be able to forgive him lightly on what he has done.

"mama will be killed. guys do something. We cant let my mother get beaten up like this." Cried Miaka

they all brows furrowed they couldn't do much and they tried to send a a hell butter fly or through the scout communicator. They tried everything when it's came down to what they tried. but something was blocking them so they had to think of something and quick usagi was going to die. amara and minako was growling how dare he harm their their queen like this. but he knew one thing for sure he would have to use the silver crystal if it came down to it to get them home. their queen made sure they kept it on them so they would be able to protect it if anything happened to her. plus they had the connection to her powers so he would be able to use it as well. Everyone sighed they didn't know how long the others will remain asleep but they knew for a fact that it wont be long on how they are trying to find some way back home. Joker looked over to his one grandchild that was awake and took notice on what has happened to her siblings. It seemed she cared more about tamahome and no one else. But what else was new when it came down to the fact miaka was someone who he never figured out she was his grandchild so he accepted her for who she is. Plus this place has helped her mature into the princess she supposed to be. Well they all hope it was not something they were just seeing.

"I cant! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point or any of us in that matter wont make any difference. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka turned to the scene before her more concerned about tamahome. While everyone else had tears in their eyes from seeing what is happening to usagi. The others who was getting to know usagi. Who blood adopted the other wins members. And erik who never ever knew his life was going to be this way. While he held his soul mate close to to him. He used his powers to put her and her other siblings out. Well not miaka since she didn't need it. But they all had tears streaming down their faces. even for amara she would not cry only when she sees someone she loves dearly being hurt or worst. spirit and minako had tears in their eyes as well. they cant watch something like this it hurt to much to see her like this. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. usagi apparently suffering the brunt of tamahome actions. It was clear that usagi was trying to distract tamahome. Even. Her transformation was still in place. But she was awake that tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do while he watched her be beaten. Tamahome just took the advantage.

"Tamahome stop this your hurting them!" Cried spirit

" **STOP LEAVE THEM ALONE!"** cried minako

" **LEAVE MY KONEKO AND KING ALONE YOU SICK FUCKING FREAK! YOJ BETTER BE HAPPY I CANT GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLEY IF I WAS ABLE TO! HAVENT YOUR SICK FREAK OF A MIND DONE ENOUGH!"** growled amara

" **LEAVE OUR DAUGHTER AlONE YOU WILL DIE ONCE WE HAVE THE CHANCE TO YOU SICK FUCKER!** " yelled joker and harley

spirit tears streamed down his face so did his ex wife and he took noticed that the others was as well. how could he do this to her. The others was asleep and they didn't need to be seeing this happened to their mother after what happened to them. He hated tamahome and nakago and that filth who has a nerve to call himself a emperor he wanted to kill them as well. he knew joker and harley was trying to hold back the killing intent because he has to be there for his step children. Even though his son's hikaru and karou who also suffered under what happened. But he knew that for a fact that he was not able to do something like that it would be the hardest thing in the world to do. And it is still hard since he was feeling the same damned way. and he wished that miaka would not think of herself when it came down to how she only wanted to think of tamahome. And it seemed she has not even taken notice when it came down to her half siblings who was starting to wake up whimpering again. Erik used his power again on them. They needed to get them some help fast and cleaned up. This was wrong on so many levels. But tamahome and the rest of them will get theirs in the end. But then again he knew usagi injected him with poison from sailor saturn so he would be suffering for a while for that affect to wear off so he got what came to him for the time being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Yui closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch usagi she thought of as a mother. Well the mother she wished she has never had. But she knew that usagi when she found out how tamahome turned out the way he is. It was not going to turn out well for her. She knew that usagi will be seething in anger at her for even doing this to someone. So sure she had a feeling that usagi had her rights to be with anger on that. Her children has been harmed But when it came down to the fact that she didn't to care about the anger directed to her. But seeing usagi being beat by the man she loved dearly. This wasn't the tamahome she and miaka had fallen in love with. She didn't want this. Nakago continued to observe with a smirk. he was enjoying the issue he had made. and it was all in his brilliant plan for them to suffer. and the suffering the priestess of suzaku is suffer. oh he loves his very large brain and the things he thinks of.

* * *

 _"Hmph so this is how it all ends."_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Nakago watched even though he would be able to heal her once she was able to be moved. She will be resistant for a while but he planned to break her and make her his and only his. so he hoped she would be beated down enough so he would have her all to himself. that is what he wished but there is something always come about and messes with his plans and his wishes. so he was holding his breath to make it not happen. Well he hoped he gets her other children he had fun with as well. He wanted them all. They divine beings are rather well something you cant never ever get enough of. But he always wanted the moon queen to himself. He just needed to make sure to find someway so no one else in the palace knew of them being hidden. They would be in different areas of course. But they would be only for him. and he was going to make sure he was going to keep it that way. they would be his prize in all of this. Even if he had one of them he would be happy even though he would want usagi more than the others. he has waited for her for far to long and wish to give up. Plus it was something he never could do was give up on what he wanted in the end,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka words bothered him and took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration his serenity was being beaten. He was still on the mindset of rubius. Well he is rubius Part of his ager wanted to ignore miaka words. This tamahome character deserved to die, he hurt miaka. And hurt tamaki in the most worst ways possible. And he is hurting his wife more and more. Even molested her. And molested tamaki the sick freak. And his serenity was gonna die at any rate. Shutting his eyes tasuki grounded his teeth together before he rushed into battle again. he was not going to lose his serenity his fan still in his hand. He to would to conjure his lunarian fire. He wasn't going to use the flames but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste iron. and he knew he was tapped out on his other powers at this point in time. Tasuki reached tamahome and swung the iron fan crossed his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking the chance he hauled his serenity to her feet. He made sure to let her in this fight since he knew she will not give up. usagi coughed blood and strained to open her eyes. Tasuki hoisted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"Oh I see the moon queen whore is still alive." Said Tamahome

Tamahome had blood trickle down the side of his cheek, while tasuki smirked at the thought that this bastard was disappointed that his wife was still alive it would take more than that to kill her off. and he was going to get him back for even calling her a whore. how dare he even call her that. he was beneath them. he should be groveling for forgiveness to her for all he had done to her and children And he seemed to not even care what he has done was wrong. he enjoyed everything he has done this night and would never ever regret it. While he glared at the fucker who stopped him for grabbing the thing he wanted most. Well the other one he knew he was not going to get easy. But for now he was able to have usagi he would be happy for the time being. Nakago would not even have the chance to have her or anything. She would be his and his prize for the crap he had to go through with to grab what he wanted. Not even yui would know of her being in the palace and what he was doing to her.. but he knew the little fucker would not be doing that.

"Sorry to disappoint ya. We lunarians are hard to kill off you sick freak." Said Tasuki

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at chichiri and the others. He nodded hesitantly to make sure they understood what to do. Miaka catching on what he was trying to say for them to do. Amara tossed the space sword blaster over to chichiri . she and minako and the others was restraining themselves for doing anything that goes for them to disobey their queen and king orderes. or well orders for any other reason as well. but they hates to see their queen and king in this current state it was killing them from the inside to not even be able to help her with the fight, but they knew that must protect the young princes and princesses along with the otheres. They knew the one young princesses and princes needed to get back and get the medical help they needed and cleaned up. But for now they knew that have to obey and get out of here. While miaka knew she was not going to leave tamahome like this. She wanted him to come home with her where he belonged. But it seemed she knew that he was not going to be coming back. He was not her tamahome no more for whatever has happened she didn't even know how to think on it just yet. And not sure if she wanted to even think on it ever.

"We cant just leave you here!" Cried Miaka

Tasuki turned his back to them. He knew that usagi and himself would be able to take care of this bastard, and he was sure as hell he was going to make him feel a world of pain for what he had done.. and the thing is they tried everything and it is all blocked as if they planned to leave them here to die or whatever sick plan they had for them. Usagi knew tamahome was going to be having a fun night few the next two days with the amount of poison and sailor saturn poison that she injected into him with the silence glaive. but she was not even close to being done. and this was not going to end this way she was going to make tamahome feel more pain. It was what he deserved for what he has done to her children. He deserved to suffer more and more. But she was only able to do so much at this point in time. Her transformation has not simmered away. So she was happy with the job she done with Saturn's poison. it was something she does best she wanted to give more but it seemed that didn't work to well.

"We will take care of this. You guys find an escape." Demanded Tasuki

Chichiri took his place with miaka and the others . chichiri look at the space sword blaster it will be infused with usagi and sailor Uranus powers to help them leave when they had a way to escape the hell they were in. before they could do anything . red jagged bolts of electricity shocked through the five of them. Chichiri brows creased he heard minako and amara and the others complain, minako bitching in her scout form that she was not pleased in this.. they knew the others was not doing so well and it was something that they needed to make sure of. He needed to get the help from what has happened to them. they needed to be cleaned up there was still blood mixed with cum leaking out of them. the sick bastards that done this to people who didn't deserve this to happen to them. Hell he wanted to kill them as well. But there is more important matters right now. But they needed to get out of here and fast and hope they could get usagi and tasuki as well they needed to be looked at as well. But it seemed they have been found by the bastard who needed to die a painful death since he was one of the ones that did this to the others. And they would never ever let him go on this one. But it was not the right time for them to even try to kill him.

"Its him he around here somewhere! The guy is a pain in my ass!" Growled amara

Minako used lunarian magic to get them to safety. they vanished for a much safer place to hide until the plan something out to get them all out of there and back home to get medical appeared in front of tasuki and usagi and spirit since he got hid hard to knock him out of the scythe form. While chichiri was trying to figure out what and how he would use the sword amara gave to him. Tasuki and usagi cursed they knew he didn't have the strength to fight tamahome and nakago at the same time. and the silver crystal is the only thing that would be able to get through the barrier that the stupid jack ass has up from them form leaving. and they might have to make the amara sword to get them out of this before they end up dead and he didn't want to die again anytime soon.

 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"** Growled Tasuki

Nakago on the other hand was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and tasuki and usagi was sent flying into a tree. in which usagi took the whole force of the tree and tasuki body she hissed in pain and he felt bad for even harming his wife even more. but then again he knew she was going to flip sooner or later. and say be dammed with what her daughter wanted her to do. She hated tamahome for what he had done to his other step children. She wanted to kill him that is what her mind and heart is telling her to do. But she knew she wanted to make sure she was able to see her daughter. And what had been done to her other children. But for now she was going to continue to hold back. But she was not going to do it the next time they crossed paths. She was going to kill him and make things way worst on him when she sees him again. But then again she would make sure her daughter remained out of it when that came around.

"Moron I turned your fire power off. And your lunarian power will be nothing. He was an annoying distraction wasn't he?" Asked Nakago

Tamahome only smirked from what nakago had just said. In the bushes joker hand was over miaka mouth. He needed to make her to remain quiet for right now. She was letting only a muffled sound. But they couldn't let her scream to have them found. the others was almost tempted to knock her out for her own good. well minako couldn't since she was in scout form so she would have to make the others do that honor for her since she was getting a mega headache. and she had to think of everything that is needed to be done to get some sort of connection to make them get back home from here. plus they would have to break a seal as well..

"Just hold on grandchild we cant let you bother tasuki and usagi sacrifice go to waste. and your starting to get on the others nervous. so hush it or we knock you out." hissed joker

minako started to glow a bright orange and that gave chichiri and idea on how to use the spa e sword blaster. He could use the space sword blaster power together he didn't know that space sword blaster had the silver crystal on amara in which will draw power off usagi. and those power sent to the others to see if they would be able to bypass the barrier to give them a opening. Lunarian power will be able to help him to get some help to get everyone home. Nakago scanned the area and called out to see if he could get them go leave their hiding place. He knew what they were planning. But not sure if it would even work. He really needed to make something to block out lunarian power so this crap don't happen. He even looked through endymions work for something like that. But then again endymion. Is lunarian so that wouldn't make sense. But maybe he would be able to do so.

"Your name is chichiri right? the rest of you might as well give up there is no way you can break this barrier." Said Nakago

Chichiri didn't like to use usagi power like this since she had little left but it was the only way at this point in time as he took minako and amara advice since they told him that she had the silver crystal o her if anything had happened to her he would keep it on her. so if they do this it would be basically going to be drawling off their queen life force. but this is what she wanted them to do. and there was not much else they could do. Even though it would be dangerous to her own health. And that made chichiri love her more and more. It was something he admired in usagi. And he would never ever be not surprised on how she did things, but for now he needed to get them all out of here and back home. But they knew tamahome would not live the next time he crossed usagi in the worst ways. And he knew that usagi would not hold back when it came down to what she planned on doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Chiriko was playing his flute knowing that he was annoying people with it, but he didn't care at this point in time even though he was pissing off some powerful people in this place. and vegeta and some of the others are plotting to murder the flute playing warrior. it was getting on their nerves when it came down to them wanting to shove it where the sun dont shine. and not even carlisle or stien or szayel not even mayuri would be able to take it out when they are done with that off key awful flute player.

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BRAT IN HIS SLEEP! AND THEN SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DONT FUCKING SHINE!"** Roared grimmjow and kenpachi and the and makoto

* * *

Hurried footsteps sounded in the halls as some of the others busted into the room. And wondered why in the world was screaming like that. It was grimmjow and kenpachi along with a very annoyed rei and makoto. nnoitra, ikkaku and yumichika pounced on them so they didn't kill the flute playing suzaku warrior. As makoto did her emperor palpatine thing. Then rei made her fire chase aftet his was. Once they hear a scream on my was is on fire. They all knew rei was pushed to no return. Rini sighed her husband and soul mate was always the same. while the rest just sighed and knew it was true they would have done it as well since they hated the ever so annoying sound of the stupid flute and ram it so far up his ass that none of the doctors in their group would be able to take it out. he would not even be able to shit it out either. Well the and makoto are known to do that. While hotohori tried to get all to unfreeze Chiriko so mitsukake would be ok d enough to pull the flute out of Chiriko was thanks to find and nuriko. Its lively and nice but some do have their limits.

"What's going on here?" Asked Chiriko

In the center of the throne room floated in mid air was the space sword blaster with the silver crystal. Everyone in the room. Knew what this meant when it came down to usagi and amara to pull this moon. Plus they could tell the silver crystal in pushing power. In which mean usagi is low on power . rei and makoto along with everyone else gasped in horror. What could of happened since that is the back up plan when it came down to it. All the scouts had fell to their knees with bulma and regina with wide eyes this was not happening. Bulma gasped she remembered this she used it many of times. It seemed their daughter sailor Uranus sword with the silver crystal show the low on power it's master has. This is the warning that they have been dreading., plus they all knew that was something she did when she was badly wounded and her one of her most protective scouts and trusting enough to hold onto it. Amara and minako knew what to do.

* * *

 _"Everyone can you hear me!" growled amara_

* * *

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard amara voice. they were wondering why it sounded like she was about to murder someone. Michael eyes went wide this is not good. Something must of happened. That would explain usagi power spike, but they woukd have to wait until they get back to see the damage and what had happened. but then again the amara is protective of usagi and those around her. but why was she even doing the S.O.S call. trista was trying her hardest to see what was going on. but all she was getting was fog from the gates still she cursed this was not supposed to happened. Even alice cursed and rei. they hated that their powers are being blocked from not seeing nothing that she needed to see. it was like that since they decided to go over to kuto. While hotohori was panicking he knew the S.O.S warning from usagi and was wondering what could of happened.

* * *

 _"I'm using my space sword blaster with the silver crystal. We all know what happens when the silver crystal power is in use like this it drains her. But usagi gave it to me before anything happened. it was easier and used less power in my scout form. Me and Venus is pushing power to even do this. and as well usagi power is pushing through us. for us to break through the barrier. Chichiri told me to tell you that you all needed to break the barrier on your end. And scouts transform to use your power it's tme to protect our queen and other king.." Said amara_

* * *

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

Hotohori violate eyes went wide in horror as he fell to his knees. While rei and the others nearly fell over from the scream. that was usagi voice in pain and suffer they knew that scream all to well.. She sounded like she was in pain and wounded. Hotohori fell back into the seat of his throne feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. While rei was gathering everyone and ordered them to transform. And along with a few others so they were able to do what is needed to get her out of the fight that she was in. she was being hurt and that didn't sit well to them. this was something that they will make who ever it was suffer. The scouts and starlights gathered to help with their powers. Hotohori would use the black crystal. While everyone else would use their powers in help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

usagi was breathing heavily she could feel her power from the silver crystal since it was connected to her soul it was draining more for the fact that they took her idea and used amara did what she told her to do Since she was the one who did ths for her. But she has to use the space sword blaster to do this for her. She has other scout who know how to do this. But amara is the main one to do this for her. the silver crystal should break through to the others. The wounds she received from tamahome were taking their toll on her body. But she still held her transformation as cosmos. She knew she could last much longer. Tasuki already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed, nakago and tamahome were aware of this fact as well. nakago fired another energy blast to the bushes revealing the prey tasuki attepted to stop him but usagi was quicker.

"Don't you dare harm any of them. You have done enough to my fucking son children sick freak! I will kill you." Hissed usagi

Nakago ignoring her as he officially walked calmly toward to the others who was busy at the moment. Chichiri held onto them tightly knowing this shall be their end now if they didn't have the pathways they needed. Just when everyone thought this was going to be the end. A strong red light appeared with multicolor powered and the dark one was the black crystal with all the scputs power and starlights power. The black crystal contacted with the silver crystal to push more power into it. as well to make it much more stronger. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. Miaka recognized it to be chirikos flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting the spell with a single gesture. The space sword blaster constructed a multi clolored jewel jewel from the. The others pushing all the power they could to get them home. Usagi sighed and felt everyone as power pushing through. They remembered the warning of the S.O.S warning signal. it's been a long time since she had to use it. Now they all are going home. In a flash tasuki and usagi were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right.. don't cry for me my darling daughter." Said usagi

usagi finally fell unconscious from the power that was draining from her since she was transporting them back to konan through the powers of the silver crystal. Her transformation shimmering award leaving nothing to the imagination. in which is connected to her very soul and powers. so yeah this is going to take allot of her. and amara was keeping the connection open for them. spirit had her head in his lap with tears streaming down his face.. while everyone was trying to calm down with the other injured ones . since they wont freaking out more when they finally seen their mother in the current state she was in. they had to be restrained this time from what they saw what their mother and step father looked like. It was something that didn't sit well with them all. they should of brought potions back with them when they came to this little trip that ended up being a real real bad one. But Erik used his powers to know them out again so they won't damage with a power burst that happened a few times this night. While miaka speared one last glance at tamahome before they leave this place. As her heart was breaking and felt her soul mourn for the man who she loves and her soul mate. He was no longer her beloved he was someone else and it was ripping her soul to pieces. While minako held onto to make sure she monitored her soul since this had just happened.

* * *

 _"They did this.. for me… oh tamahome.. I ran to him.. reached out my hand to him… and he hurt mama and tasuki… he hurt his own allies.. face reality miaka he's a different person now…. No matter how much you scream that you love him.. he doesn't want to hear it and wont reach him. I will never reach tamahome again! and so.. and so… and so.. goodbye my love… goodbye forever… I'm saying goodbye one last time.."_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka and the others began to fade with the crystal orb they all returned home to get treatment from their wounds and rest from their battle warn maybe think of a way to get tamahome to remember who he is and maybe get a worst punishment for something like this topped everything off. he should of known this would of happened. he was warned what yui would have done to get what she wanted. While she felt for usagi and her children that was with her. Well not miaka she still hated her. She got a close look to miaka half siblings. But they probably hates her now. It seemed that someone did the unthinkable to them and it was wrong that whoever did that to them was sick in the head and she had the feeling from what she seen so far it might have been tamahome who has done it to him…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Nakago and Yui_

Leaving tamahome and nakago standing in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind tamahome as she sighed feeling alone that usagi along with amara and minako had left but then again she felt bad for what she had done to wanted her to remain here to be with him. but like always nothing goes to his planes. but he would never ever give up to keep her by his side. Nakago closed his eyes before turning to tamahome. And was happy with everything that has gone down this night it seemed that all he wanted to have done was done. but not the main goal of keeping usagi here for him to have her whenever he dammed well pleased. He knew he would have a hard time in keeping her down but he has his ways to keep her to himself. Her powers is the main thing he needed to find a way to keep her powers out of the way so he was able to keep her in control and to have his way with her. Something else he has gotten off endymion as well. He could say fuck it with the other ones he knew he would not have another chance with them if he ever even tried to get that chance..

"A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. And we nearly had the moon queen in our hands. Hm?" Asked Nakago

Nakago eyes widened in shock as he noticed tears where streaming endlessly down tamahomes face as if something inside of him of his old self felt like he was left behind why in the world did the kodoku not stop it. or maybe it was the power of the silver crystals power since it was the way they are basically transporting them home. Along with the scouts power as well. so the silver crystal could of triggered some sort of memory in tamahome to make him feel something. Maybe he knew what he had done was not in his true nature. But then again there was so much he didn't know about the mind control drug. But endymion made sure the silver crystal was not able to break it. But the thing is that he altered the drug endymion made to his liking. Maybe he did some to make the effects work less against the silver crystal and the scouts power. He need to look in to that. But this was something that has never been done before when it came down to the people who has been given the drug well the only ones has been used on was the moon queen and the scouts. So this was something he needed to look into. Yui gasped at what she seen tamahome doing. It seemed that he was affected by them leaving him here. maybe the drug was not fully intact to his mind or something like that. Nakago never fully explained to her what it did or does to people.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hm?" Asked Tamahome

Taamhome put a hand to his face and touched his tears as if he didn't know what he was doing. It was like he was some robot. he looked at the moistness on his fingers from his tears as he looked at him as if he was a mindless robot. its like he didn't understand what he was feeling. and why he was crying from seeing them leave like this. it was all confusing to him as if he was never ever teached this to him when he was growing up. or a mindless robot that he had turned into when he took the drug well what forced down his he has done this night he felt that it was all wrong. or that he should of never done anything like that to the female and the boy. But he felt so good when he did those things to both of them. It was like it was something he was happy and wanting to do for so long. But it seemed that it never should of never ever happened. As if apart of himself was telling him he has done wrong on what he has done this day. And he should of gone back with them. He shook his head mentally to rid of all the thoughts he was having he didn't know why he was having he was so confused on everything as if this was not him. but it felt right as if it should be him.

"What is this? Strange. I just suddenly started t cry." Said Tamahome

Nakago frowned and had to think on this one, no one has ever made it through a kodoku poisoning the same mind co from drug endymion created. Well he did alter it a bit. Maybe that what did it. He needed to look over the notes and the original notes to see where his altering messed up things. and came back to their former mindset. So this was baffling to him why tamahome was acting the way he was. he had to think on this one. there was a lot to think on why he would even cry from the sight seeing them leave other than the silver crystal. but that was the only thing he could think of right now. But he didn't know if his real self was able to break through. That was something he didn't know if it could even happen. But then again not many people who has taken or was given this drug never ever came back to themselves the people they once were. But then again this was a different case when it came down to a warrior of suzaku. That should have been something he should of thought on further before thinking of this idea. But then again there was his feelings and that is something else that could of done it as well. As if he knew he was being left behind and should of gone with them. But for now he needed to think on this one and study further on the drug.

* * *

 _"Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the endymion drug I altered?"_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Nakago left to go back to the palace he had some pondering to do. He has some study I g to do when he gets back to his chambers. And well notes to see where he has gone wrong with this altering of endymion. And as well a lot of thinking to do at the feeling of having him being inside of usagi as well. And the other of her children that came along. he didn't know their names thpugh. but they had some tight holes he fucked. Plus their screams and pleas of having him to stop and take whatever he was doing out was even more fun. Plus that nifty little spell to make your cock larger as the victim screams more in pain. Oh thank endymion for his work. oh he was proud and happy on that one and will use it on victims more and more when he wanted to do what he has done. While yui helped tamahome back to his chambers in the palace it so she could attend to his wounds that was inflicted on his body. plus he was going to be in for a long night when it came to having two type of poison injected into him. One of sailor saturn horrible attacks. she had to make sure nothing gets infected. plus she had a few more things that was given to her to help her through all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight of them. And most of all usagi kids that came along was not in good shape either. Hotohori and arei and am I rushed over to usagi . they saw she wasn't even awake. While bulma and regina and snow went over to help out with their other grandkids. Hotohori cried into her chest while tasuki was carried off by the starlights. Rei and makoto and others helped with the others who was injured. snow followed and helped out as best as she could since she was trying to remain calm on everything. This was not right kagome was family to her since she raised her and charmings daughter. And that is something she would be forever grateful on. And tamaki and the others are like her children since they are emma's half brothers since she was blood adopted into her family. And so was snow and charming as well. Regina was not happy on the fact her daughter in which was something to get used to with her being a reincarnated priestess with the powers of a goddess. while vegeta was not pleased at the sight of his daughter. while bulma and regina was cursing the death of the asses of kuto. Regina wanted to go over there and crush their hearts right in front of them. But that is not the time they needed to find on what has happened on when they was over there. Is was something that they needed to know. While they heard her other granchildren screams of pain and sadness and horror from them waking up. Regina waved for the others went to help with them since they are her grandchildren as well. Bulma a vegeta had to go back for something and will be back soon.. they would have to put tasuki in another room for the time being until they all get healed. And spirit in his own room. And the other injured moved to the rooms with their husband or wives. Well the ones who had them.

"my serenity please be ok! you better not die on me!" Cried Hotohori

While szayel had a stretcher as they carried her out so that she will have the treatment that she deserved while all their medical staff that was with them will be on over to e with everything to be done. And as well was checking over usagi and her children that was with them. Along with spirit was worst off than anyone else. While miaka was in oswalds arm's with nuriko with her as well. even though he wanted to make sure usagi was ok. but makoto gave him a look to make sure he remained where he is since the others are going to be in and out of the room. Makoto thought miaka as his daughter when they first met in the crstal palace but then was rold what happened for how she was born. and as well as all of her half siblings since he did have children with usagi so all their half siblings are his you g princes and princess as well. Even though he never knew ed was one of usagi children. And now looking back it was kinda noticeable when they were around each other. He sent ami to go and help with the others. He was close to all his step children. But he was wanting to be there for them as well. He would go an take over when one of the others needed a break from helping his everyone out. edward was not even happy he blasted a hole in a wall to see what his half siblings looked like that. But one of the others fixed it with their lunarian magic is all went well there.

"And where is Tamahome?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka clutched to oswald tighter he raised her since she was a baby. he was like one of her fathers she thought as one since she has more than one father she thought of as one. as she sobbed brokenly as minako finally saw the bonds with miaka and tamahome and sighed sadly it seemed that kuto had damaged quite a bit. all that she had seen and watched. while amara and erik and the others are explaining what had happened and what they had seen over in kuto so they could come down with a idea on why tamahome had turned the way he had. And as well explain that the drug is a altered drug from endymion, And that tamahome was one of the men who has done that to the princes and princesses that came with them when they were over there. And that he outright announced it that he enjoyed it and wanted to do it more and more to to the found princesses and princes that was with them. and usagi as well. They never found out who was the other ones who was doing that to their you g princess and princes they blasted a few of them who was on them making them cry and scream. They knew the man was still alive but only for now they would come back and get him back for what he done. and they other person they knew it was nakago they knew he had his part into all of what happened. And what happened to their young princes and princesses. and to usagi as well. But they didn't have the time to go and beat his ass for what he has done and how he did things.

"I have said goodbye to him." Whispered Miaka

"What do you mean little on?" Asked oswald

"I told Tamahome goodbye forever one last time." Cried Miaka

Oswald rocked his step daughter back and forth while she sobbed her broken heart while all of them were plotting revenge further on tamahome. He will pay for this and what they found out what he did to usagi and his other step children. there will be even more angered people. the exploding started as well. it seemed there is a lot of pissed off people right now. oswald and ones with miaka will have to wait until later to rid of their anger. It was going to be a lot of gravity chambers and training rooms that will not be no more once they let out what they are feeling inside of themselves well and in the scouts defense their power is going to do some damage.. that is not going to be a pretty mess. But then again there was he fact a lunarian spell was placed on things like that so it would repair itself. So there was going to be a lot of repairing for the night was over. And maybe a few days after that. But they all knew one thing that usagi is not even remotely done with tamahome. And sadly they will not feel sorry for him when it happens.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

usagi sighed and slumped against the tree she was in a lot of pain but can't do anything about it. But there was something wrong she can feel it. She even tried to look into the gates but like it has been foggy. They had finally reached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulders didn't hurt as much as the other thought. But it was bothersome. When she came here she didn't really expected what had happened. Well at least not with tamahome that is. It bothered her that nakago altered endymion mind control dug. She has no clue on how to cure him of it. It was bad enout the silver crystal or her powers didn't heal her. But in the end on both times she had to see her soul mates die before her. usagi allowed herself to fall to her knees and drop her transformation to let herself rest while they wait for what was going to happen. this was something that she knew that miaka was not going to stop until she knew the truth and it was going to be rather painful to make her see said truth. But it did hurt she didn't believe her on what tamahome was drugged with. She should know what she was looking at. She had to suffer through it along with the scouts. and she knew dammed well that she would do anything to help her daughter through this. And she knew her siblings and the scouts will as well and their families.. Miaka came out of the bushes just in time to steady her mother the way she was and knew she was not in good shape and she also knew she would not stop at nothing to do what she wanted so she knew she gotten that off of her mother and grandfather and grandmother.

"mama! I knew I shouldn't of let you come with me." Said Miaka

usagi sighed and only shook her head at what her daughter had just said to her. She shot her child a dark look on what she had just said. She was vegeta and queen sereinty who now is bulbald and king lotor who is the joker and queen hagar who is harley daughter she is not one to give up easily. Plus she was trained by her father and the best that was out there on the way he thought. he was intelligent. Miaka got a lot of herself into her. She knew her daughter was like her more than she knew. She just never liked to show that she was not a normal human. But for now she was not going to let her own daughter face this one alone. she needed to make sure that she was going to protect her with everything that she had in her. she would this for her children and never ever going to stop anytime soon. She would give up her life if it came down to having them safe. But she knew she was not able to save them from the mental pain and heartache she wished she was able to do that but she was not able to do so.. even if it was tamahome that she was going to be fighting to the death and maybe worst.

"You didn't let my daughter of mine. Ya know but if you really didn't want me to tire myself out you shouldn't just obeyed my darling daughter. But your to much like me than you even know..." Said usagi

Miaka frowned and knew her mother spoke the truth in all of this, it seemed she so much alike her fathers more so than they knew. She was like her mother and family but she never ever wanted to see it or except it when it came down to things like this but she was proud to have a mother and family like she has. She just needed to see the light and this place has been a great help sven herself was able to say that now. And as well the scouts helped her. So she maybe just give talking her mother in going back to the others. Miaka felt her heart ache first tamahome had to give himself up to kuto for her and for her mother's sake. And now her mother was injured and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to her mother or the others. She wouldn't be able to forgive helped her mother lean against the trunk of the tree and hoped her message got to her sword spirit's in time for them to find them. usagi huffed and rolled her eyes at the way her daughter was acting.

"Come now stop your mother henning. it's just a scratch I had worst done to me ad you know that daughter of mine.." Grumbled usagi

"It is not! Stop acting like your not hurt! I'm not that stupid mama!" Said Miaka

usagis eyes went soft pushing herself from the tree. usagi used her good arm to pull her daughter into a hug. usagi sighed and patted her head softly. miaka had cried her pain and heart ache into her mothers chest she was hurt by what tamahome has done she just don't understand what had happened to him to make him like this. Remembering the words tamahome had called her she started to cry harder. usagi slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. While miaka stopped crying after a while. usagi wiped the tears away to show her that she was there. this was going to be something that she would never ever stop doing. even how long it would take since it was going to be forever for them all. Miaka tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"I'm ok." Said Miaka

A dark figure grabbed her from behind and kicked usagi into the tree making her scream in pain since it was her injured arm that was hit.. Miaka wondered who in the world pulled her away from her mother and who would be holding her. she hoped her mother was ok since she heard her scream out in pain as if her injured arm was hurt even worst her cure rose markings that endymion given her all over her back. she would feel bad for her dearest mother to know that she was even more wounded for her being hurt. she knew that her mother would die for her if she was able to die. She knew she would die for all her children and grandchildren as well her family. Miaka knew how noble her mother is and she was proud to have her as her mother.. but if anything from knowing her mother that wont stop her from fighting.

"I'm so so sorry about that Miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka eyes went wide it was her tamahome there with her. maybe she was wrong and he was still her tamahome. and that he was only making them think he was on their side and yui side. maybe she was thinking that her brain finally made her go cray cray. She just could not believe it is the same tjing as the brain washing drug endymion made to control her mother. And then nakagp altered it. Sure he has endymion notes and used the poison endymion made and altered it to make her suffer more. She just cant believe it. She knew he didn't do all those things to be evil. She just knew he had to be playing them so he was able to get away. But why did her mother scream like she had as if she was in pain and if she was more wounded. while tamahome held her closer and closer into him. even though miaka didn't know what is really going through his mind. so she was thinking he was back to his old self and that he was the one her mother was ready to beat his ass for the bullshit he has put them through. She knew her mother is really pissed off from what he has pulled and that she has been wounded by him as well. Miaka only could hope that he is back to his old self so they all could go back home together. But the logical part of her brain that she rarely used was trying to tell her that she should watch out and this was not the tamahome she loved and her soul mate. It was the brain washed one by endymion that he used on her when the first silver kingdom was in power. But then again it was altered when it came down to what nakago who already altered the poison he used to make her suffer as punishment. And now this when it came down to tamahome. And they all know yui was behind all of this and she will get hers in the end.

"Tamahome it's you! You have finally came!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka turned to face tamahome her eyes were bright and filled with joy. She was so happy to see that he was her tamahome again. While her mother was knocked out not even able to warn her that she was not with the real tamahome. When she opened her eyes to look at them it was all blurry. and he knew that once the moon queen come back out of the dark she would beat the living hell out of him for even doing this to her daughter. She was not happy he was fucking with her mind. This was not going to go well if they are unable to bring him back at this point in time. She was going to be destroyed mentally and most of all her heart was going to be broken.. and that was something he knew for a fact that she was going to beat the living crap out of him. and it turned him the fuck on and he was looking forward to it.

"Please don't hate me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome only wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her some comfort while miaka was enjoying this moment,. She wanted to believe that he was there with her and not some illusion or a dream. miaka was hoping that tamahome was speaking the truth to her. she didn't want to believe that he had changed. even though her mother was better at seeing stuff like this. but she wanted to believe in her own heart. plus she was able to use her powers to be able to figure stuff out. But her mother seemed to be passed out at this point in time. But she has hope that her tamahome has come back to her. She was just hoping that is the case. While usagi was trying to gain enough power to get up and beat the crap out of the brain washed tamahome. She was not going to stand for this. Her daughter didn't deserve this. He should be even lucky that he was her soul mate. So she has no choice but to let him live when it came down to the fact that he was her daughter soul mate and as well a suzaku warrior and her friend. But right now it was different she was going to make him suffer..

"I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them,… on their side." Said Tamahome

"Really? Is that really true, tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me.." said Miaka

Miaka attempted to look him in the eye. Well she tried But tamahome head was being pulled back. usagi transformed into sailor cosmos and had finally gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully making him release her daughter. she knew that this tamahome was lying through his teeth. Why in the world does evil people get endymions work and enjoy the altering of it. It annoyed her to no ends. she was going to beat his ass for even thinking that he was going to get away with what he was doing. so that is something he must of known what about to happen. she was able to tell what was going on. even though it was not the lie that she sensed it was the feeling that she gets while she was around tamahome. and she didn't get that normal feeling when it came down to this sort of thing. but like hell she was going to let him get away with this.

"Don't you dare believe the bullshit that is spewing out of his mouth. Its obvious he is lying! He under a spell like something electroshock therapy in some ways! But its tge drug endymion made for me to brain wash me into thinking I was his soul mate. Nakago altered endymion work once he will do it again. And he had with. The brain washing drug!" Demanded usagi

Tamahome staggered backwards hands in his hair as if he was some sort of sling shot. He bowed his head and shook it to make the pain that he felt she was a strong one with her size in all.. usagi was immediately in front of her daughter. she was not going to let him harm her daughter she was not going to allow it. even though said daughter was not believing what was in front of her.. While miaka looked horrified at what her mother was doing she felt the anger coming off her. as well impending death. hell she knew everyone back at the palace in konan probably was able to feel her anger and hate right now. and knew that something happened to make her this way. so she hoped that the others are on their way to help sooner or later.

"mama, what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

usagi shot her a half hearted glare to show her that she was not going to let this go and that she was going to show tamahome who he was messing with and when he messed with something that belonged to her. she was in her neo queen serenity mode and she was not going to be nice or play nice with him. she was also in her sailor cosmos form mode as well. this was something that you never ever want to fuck with. since the lunarians,and she is the queen of then earth and the moon. that is something he was going to learn quickly in this new tamahome will have to learn as well it seemed that they didn't even put that in his mind as if he was meant to fight them and die while doing so.

"Miaka, do you actually think the real and I'm using the term and worked "real" so think on that word "real". the real tamahome would attempt to hurt you or me to just deceive nakago and yui. And used endymion mind erasing drug. I know the signs because I lived through it more than once. He is not that bright to be a spy in the inside. Is his love for you that weak?" Asked usagi

usagi stopped what she had said before anything else. Miaka and yui relationship was down the toilet as it was. So she didn't need to complicate things any more. usagi focused all her attention the brain washed as if they used a lot of electroshock therapy endymion brain washing drug. She pushed through his brain. but then again nakago would not be so smart to be doing something about that. or even know what it was and use it as well. plus he would have to have the spell to use it as well in this sort of time.. but it annoyed her that nakago keeps altering endymion work. He just makes it ten times worst than it already was. usagi was more or less ashamed to even know yui for even letting this even happen to tamahome. that must of been something nakago talked into her love sick obsessed brain of hers.

"Same old usagi. You were always out to get me. I understand . but I wouldn't forget either of you. Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh Tamahome." Gasped Miaka

Miaka was about to run to him when her mother blocked her from even going near him to have him hurt her again. and she knew in her current state with the pain in her arm and her back she would have a hard tome keeping track of her and fighting tamahome. she would have to use spirit in this when he gets his ass here. But right now she must use the powers of all the sailor scouts that she can use.. She was not going to let her get harmed from tamahome it will shatter her heart even more and she knew that for a fact. she just cant believe what she was seeing. this is not the tamahome she knows and love. but she needed to find some way to get him to remember the true self. and maybe just maybe that the letter confessing his love would do that.

"Miaka!" Hissed usagi

The harshness in her mother's voice almost compelled miaka to stop in her tracks. That was a tone her mother used for when she was about to lecture her other siblings for something they have done wrong. Or needed to be teach something they knew was wrong. or any one punishment for that her royal duties and her queen's duties as well. she knew better now to disobeyed her. But she was going to disobey her mother this time since she has to try this. She has to see if tamahome would come back to her from the letter he left her before he came here and became what he is now. She just has to try this and see if she would be correct in this as she got free from her mothers hold and tried to go back to tamahome and try out what she thinked is the thing that will bring him back to them the old tamahome the one man who she loved and who is her soul mate. . usagi eyes glowed with her anger and power as she growled in anger when her daughter for her lover and soul mate, usagi dashed over to her stupid pea brained daughter and held her back it was hard but she did it. usagi used her strength from her queen side from letting her go anywhere near tamahome. She was not going to let him harm her further she was not going to let him do it. She was putting her foot down on this and stopping this while she was able to and before she started to fight.

"mama, please! Let me go to Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome was already standing upright as if he was one of the government special soldiers. Miaka was about determined to reach him but her mother was not letting her do this it was to dangerous for her to do so. and she cant let nothing happened to her she would never ever forgive herself if that ever happened to her daughter. She was making sure that she was going to be the one in her daughters place once again. She was going to be the one to be harmed. She was not going to let this happen to her daughter. The damage is done to her heart from what she was seeing. But when it finally kicked in that tamahome was not the same no more and is the brain washed one in front of her. It will destroy her mentally and further the heart ache. She was in the mode of not realizing the truth right now. So that has not set in just yet and that might take a while to do so since she was dealing with her first time with something like this. In which is making things harder for her since it was her soul mate that is doing this to her. So it makes things a tad bit harder for her at the moment..

"I know that's not the real tamahome. He wasn't drugged like you by endymion mind control drug! But please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely if he reads it again. He'll snap out of it! mama please!" Cried Miaka

Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately who was trying to make her mother understand. And make her believe her words., usagi however was not one to take the risk in tamahome right now. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She knew all to well when it ca e down to the drug he was under. And she knew what brain washed people were able to do . because it happen to her by the person who made that altered mind control drug. miaka struggles the letter slipped from her hands and landed softly on the grass right in front of tamahome as if someone willed it to go to him. Miaka stopped her fit as tamahome bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that miaka wouldn't go anywhere. usagi had loosened her grip on her lessen the stress on her wound. But she refused to let her go. Miaka held her breath as tamahome began to real it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself over to Kuto. Wo ai ni, it means I love you. You wrote that yourself see?" Asked Miaka

"I wrote this?" Asked Tamahome confused.

Miaka only smiled hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real tamahome. Or the part of her brain that would help him remember who he was and who wrote the letter and the love they had for each other. Usagi sighed was not going to stop keeping a eye on him she didn't trust him in his current state of mind and being brain washed. Plus this type of thing never work on endymion mind control drug. She remember how her diamond and rubius tried to help her remember. But in the end both times she had to watch them die before her eyes to break the control. but then again this was something that she was not going to trust in him for the time being.. she had that sense of dread in her once more and when she sensed that she was never wrong and it normally means her getting her ass kicked badly or worst. . and knew that this was not going to work. it would take more than that letter to get him to remember who he really is. But she had a bad feeling about this. And when she gets those feelings it was never ever a good thing and she knew what happens or normally happens when she get those feelings.

"Wo ai ni?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome repeated himself from the contents of the letter he was seeing before him,. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat as she thought he was coming back to them with all the hope in her heart. Usagi sighed and felt for her daughter since what was going to happen once he is done playing her will rip her heart out and stomp all over it. and that is what will happened. since she should know herself since it happened to her by endymion used on her both times. she remembered the pains that she had to take to get her back to her normal state. But the deaths of her soul mates die both times broke it in the end sh e pretended to act like sh e was still under his control. but then again there was a lot of things that was something she could relate to.. but she was not going to stand for what he does though. She was going to make him pay one way or another. She was going to make sure her daughter was safe first and then she would go and beat the crap out of him. maybe that might bring his brain back to normal.

"Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smirked darkly and without further warning. Tamahome started to tear the parchment into tiny pieces and laughed darkly as he did this. Miaka felt her heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of them. usagi sighed and had that feeling of dread was real and this was it. and miaka was never going to take this well. because she would not either if it was her in that place. but this was something she took notice to as well. why the time gates and the great fire came the way they were. this was why she and they were having a hard time seeing what was about to happen. But tamahome was going to suffer from this. And he was going to suffer greatly when she was through with him. he has done something that basically is a crime in her books. And she could understand how her child felt. Het heart and soul feels like being torn and ripped apart. He harmed her daughter in more than one way. even though he didn't realize it since he was not in the right mind since he is brain washed by endymion altered mind control drug. But it didn't stop her from making him suffer for the move he has just pulled.

* * *

 _"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? Its proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you. To care for you . you're the reason for my being." said tamahome_

* * *

Miaka felt numb even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. She didn't even feel herself crying its like her mind shut down and she felt like she was lost in her own mind. miaka felt her heart being ripped like that paper. and knew that it was the end of her and tamahome. yui had won and she had tamahome like she wanted. and now she was going to have it all the love of tamahome and the beast god. usagi bowed her head in prayer to her daughters deep deep sadness and that is something that she was going to shut down for. She was not going to be ok after this until the real tamahome was to be with her again. She was angered and wanted to kill this one of tamahome for what he has done to her daughter. She was sure as hell not going to let him get away from what he has done to her. She was going to be him suffer painfully for it and she was going to enjoy making him suffer for it.

* * *

 _"What..what happened? You promised me tamahome.. what about our plans? i..i finally gathered the suzaku seven.. we went through hell and back… but it worked out in the end we found them all… tamahome,"_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka held her heart as the pain was terrible. Each shred of the paper that was ripped she felt it slash her heart like a knife would. or cut with other things. she felt like her heart turned to ice and would never ever be heated to be over. Tamahome was not her tamahome no more , her tamahome was gone. Usagi eyes went started glowing with Power and went cold as mercury ice. she was deeply pissed off. he was not going to get away with this. brain washed or not. this was not going to end well for him and she knew she would not leave her with out some wounds and maybe more. She was going to make him pay for making her daughter the way she is right now. He harmed her daughter and that is a crime in any mothers books. Well if you're a mother who cares about you children. But she was not going to let him do it anymore. She was going to make him suffer. Her power was flashing around her to show her anger and her pain and her will to protect and to make him suffer for her daughter sake.

* * *

 _"The old Tamahome I knew is gone."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka fell to her knees and let her own emotions pure out she didn't care anymore let him kill her . she would not live if tamahome was not in her life. She would never eve live again with out him by her side. she felt like the world had ended for her world. she would never ever be the same after this. how could tamahome even let himself end up like this. and how could yui do something so cruel to him to make him love her even though it is fake love. With the numb feeling she was feeling right now she didn't even feel her mother impending death and what was about to happen. She didn't even notice that her mother anger is rising by the way as the area grew ice cold with mercury power she was seeing her right now. While she didn't even know what is about to happen to tamahome. How tamahome is about to get the worst beating and her mother making him suffer for what he has done to her. Miaka clutched her heart in pain as her heart ached for her soul mate who was now brain washed and no more.

 **"HES GONE!"** Screamed Miaka with all her pain and heart ache.

"Time to die!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack opened miaka head. He felt his weapon collide with something but to his dismay it was not miaka. usagi still in her cosmos form her eyes glowing ice blue eyes with power of the queen of the earth and the moon. both her arms crossed blocking every hit. She had let out a loud scream of pain when tamahome attacks struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders. But usagi held her ground she was not going to let him take her down. even though she is in a lot of pain that she was in.. Tamahome scowled at her and wondered why she wont just freaking stay down.. she was not going to let him harm her daughter. It was never going to happen. He was going to fight her and that is who he was only going to harm. He was only going to harm her and only her, and maybe when she get some help. But she needed to get her daughter to come back and go and find the others at least she knew she would be safe if she was able to get that far away.

"What is it with you and getting in the way. No matter I will get what I want with you bitch," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around her neck making her black out, he remembered the words nakago ordered him to do. And he was going to follow through as he ripped her fuku off. his cock was already to go as he shove it into her as she screamed in pain since she was so dry and he mercifully pounded into her tight dry cavern. It reminded her of when endymion would do this to her. When he shot his cum more than once he made sure of it. Oh the thing she didn't know was that her captured children well the ones the could captured they made use of them. A huge line of them made use and did every fantasy they wanted to them. Of course he and nakago got first and took them as many times as they wanted. Once he finished fucking her over and over as his cum leaked out of her like a water fall. he finished his orders as he made his way over to miaka to kill her since nakago took his place in his form to do what he was wanting to do and he didn't know how long he would be. he just hoped he would have another go at her.. after nakago was all tapped out and usagi came back to the right state of mind. she transformed into her cosmos form again and flashed over to him. She flinched in pain from the weapon hitting her shoulder. He will die for what he had just did to her. He has harmed his queen and empress he will be punished for daring to think he will get away with it.

 **"MIAKA GO AND FIND TASUKI AND CHICHIRI AND THE OTHERS AT ONCE!"** Ordered usagi

 **"BUT MAMA!"** Protested Miaka

 **"NOW OBEY YOUR MOTHER!"** Demanded usagi

usagi knew that getting miaka away she would be able to go all out she had to do something she was not letting tamahome was not getting away with what he had done to her and she will make him feel all kinds of miaka had other plans instead of listing to the orders and she was going against something that could of gotten her punished if mother and the other were like that. Miaka went in between the two of them. She faced tamahome with her arms out stretched. She couldn't believe tamahome raped her mother but she will do the eyes went wide. More than once that he had done that. But she was not going to let her mother be the only one who is fighting. But she wanted to do something for her mother. Even though it might not be the brightest thing to do. But she would try and see if tamahome was going to stop harming her mother even though she should know that it was not going to be enough to stop him from doing so. While she was going to try and protect her mother.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Yelled usagi

Miaka kept her eyes on tamahome. She had to accept that he was not her tamahome no more and she wanted to do something for her mother even though it was not much but it is the least she could do. she wanted to do something for her mother since she had done so many things for her and suffering so much for her. now this is the least she was able to do for the mother she loved with her whole heart. she was even suffering from her poison and still protected her. All of this was from endymion work. And then nakago altered this drug that used to be used on her mother on her tamahome. and now she was going to help her out. she was going to protect her mother with her life. this was something she wanted to do. usagi groaned what the hell is her daughter doing. Why the hell is she doing this. Why cant she ever fucking listen to her for once, but nope her daughter always did something else. She did the opposite from what she told her to do. Sometimes she things her children and grandchildren are going to be the death of her when it came down to what they do in their own mind.

"You've always done the same for me! Now, its my turn!" Said Miaka

Tamahome sneered at this bitchs stupidity. Nakago was correct in the fact that the konan priestess was a simpleton. And damn usagi felt good around his cock. He pissed nakago had to use his form to do what he did to her. but he felt sooo freaking good and wanted to go again. maybe just maybe he would be able to get her to black out again and do it again. this was something that he will do again if he gets that chance.. he wanted to have her more and was a drug to him. and that is something usagi was a drug to him and seemed to be to nakago.. but not like the stupid girl priestess princess would even know that was what had happened. Even though he was about to pretty much suffer for even think about what he was doing. But he was going to do it anyways. He was getting painfully hard from the fact of what about to come to him. when it came down to the moon goddess before him when she was going to be on killing mode when he was done doing what he has planned for her daughter who is the priestess of suzaku. Well then go back and finish with the other captured.

"Two birds with one stone. All right them." Said Tamahome

Not waiting no more tamahome charged at them ready to strike miaka only closed her eyes but held her ground this was for her mother even though what she has basically done made her mother in more of a killing mode than she already was.. she would do anything for her. she had to show her that she had no fear. plus she wanted to die anyways. what life with out her tamahome in it.. And for herself it was for herself to die since she didn't have her tamahome no more. usagi willed herself to move it was as if everything was in slow motion as she watched everything happened in slow motion right before her eyes. usagi was finally able to stand she reached out a hand trying to make it in time for her. She was not going to let this one go now. Her daughter was just harmed before her very eyes. Tamahome was going to pay for what he has just done. he was going to suffer by her hand he was going to pay for harming her fucking daughter.

 **"MIAKA!"** Screamed usagi

In matter of seconds miaka body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Tamahome sneered at usagi who was looking at her daughter in horror. She didn't know what in the world just had happened it was all a blur. now she knew this was on she was going to not hold back no more. he done something that is from the point of no return. and now she knew that she would have to lay down a beat down now. she was not going to let him get away what he had done to her daughter. this was the last freaking straw he pushed past her anger to seeing red. she was out for his freaking blood now and she was going to make him suffer for even thinking about what he has done. she was going to make him suffer. Tamahome smirked at her for what he has done to the stupid girl. Now he has the moon goddess before him knowing that he has just done something that would basically make him feel pain and suffering for a good long time after what he has just done to her daughter. Oh and what he knew what nakago has done to the one blond headed boy who was lost in the palace he enjoyed the screams of pain and then he had seen the emperor do it to him next so that boys and girls probably is still with the emperor.

"It seemed that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain husbands of yours.?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome watched as usagi stood up her power was swirling around her. It was up to her neo queen serenity power now. Tamahome suddenly smirked cruelly it seemed that he was going to get a fair fight with her. And he wanted to have her all powerful when she did. usagi normally ice blue eyes glowed bright ice blue as ice she will turn everything into ice. Tamahome stepped back slightly when he felt power coming off her. For some reason he began to feel easy. And as well he was not going to enjoy this. Plus he knew what she found out what happened to her son is going to push her further into the I'm going to kill everyone when it came down to what is going to happen to nakago and the emperor. And as well to himself since he was going to be stuck with those two for what has happened to her son and daughter. But then again he didn't care and never will. He was going to do what he wanted to do and he was going to enjoy it. Even though he had a piece of that blond boy he loved the screams of his suffering.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Everyone flinched from feeling what they felt from kuto. The scouts felt their queen,leader and friend cosmos powers go into neo queen serenity. This was not good someone had done something they shouldn't of to usagi. Her power was flaring and she was going all out. vegeta haven't felt his daughter use this much power from the time that the battle with chaos and endymion. he didn't know who had gotten for her to be on this side and he didn't feel sorry for whoever was about to have their ass kicked. In which he felt pride in his daughter right now. But then again it seemed that something has happened to make her go off like this. And it seemed that he was not the only one who was thinking this way. and they all have a sick feeling on what had happened over in kuto. It was not a good thing or sign when it came down to usagi going off the way she was. It was a long time since she has last done this. So something has happened over there and not sure what it was just yet. Hotohori closed his violet eyes he felt this power many of times before.

"Oh no this isn't good usako is angry and whoever it is that made her go like this I don't feel bad for them." Chirped rei

Everyone nodded as the ones who didn't know the flair of her power was not even to the top of her powers. She was holding back but still she was in half mast in power and it seemed that who ever it was is going to get it good. hotohori was not going to feel sorry for who caused this.. and he knew that was killing intent and the power that you don't want to mess with when it came down to his serenity. he wondered what the hell was going on over there to make her go off like she is right now. He was worried and wondered who dared to harm something of hers. And that has to be the reason why she went off like this. He was feeling sick with worry even more so now since they are not back when they all discussed and then now this was going on. It was not a good thing for them now. It was something they had a bad feeling on before they went over there. Well unless she found nakago and was going to get revenge on his for what he has done to her when it came down to the whole poison thing. He just hoped it was the revenge part than anything else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Before tamahome could dwell on the matter usagi flashed out of the way. Surprised tamahome looked around there was no sign of usagi. Not even her aura. He knew her wings turned black with her anger. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses. Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again. Tamahome was regretting ever pissing off usagi it was bad for ones health. Miaka groaned her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb tears filled her eyes and she shoulder to stop everything.

 **"MOMMY! STOP!"** Cried Miaka

Usagi stopped her hand in midair. she called her mommy instead of mama.. that was something she has not called her in a very long time. and that meant that she was in pain or sad to have her call her mommy and not mama. She looked at her daughter and saw that she was ok. She let out a sigh of relief but it will not stop her from beating to crap out of tamahome for what he had done she wondered why miaka was even stopping her. she needed to make tamahome learn what he had done in this new state of mind and brain washed what he did was very bad for his health and is going to have his ass kicked for it. He did harm her daughter in more than one way. and he was not going to get away with it. Brain washed or no brain washed. No one and she means no one harmed one of her children and lived to tell about it. Well unless you were one of the victims of her brand of suffering. She learned a good bit off amara and a few others throughout time to make people suffer in pain and she was going to do just that since she wanted him to feel what he has done to her daughter his soul mate...

* * *

 _"She all right.. thank goodness.."_ thought usagi

* * *

usagi was flung backwards by tamahome at her feet. She could've cared less at this point in time. If miaka was well enough to yell at her then she will be just fine. There wasn't anything else left in her body to make it move. She chuckled darkly. Tamahome clinched his nunchucks and flared daggers at usagi. Miaka eyes darted to her mother who looked like was not taking what had happened to well and wanted to finish what she was doing. But she could not bare the fact that her mother was going to make her tamahome suffer. Even though he is not her tamahome at the moment but he didn't need to be harmed. But she knew there was no way in stopping her mother. Her mother was going to make him pay one way or another for what he had done to her. Sure she knew her mother was protective over all of them. But tamahome was going to get what was coming to him one way or another since it was something that her mother was known to do when it came down to one of them. And she knew her mother brand of suffering is not going to leave tamahome not harmed.

"Please." Said miaka

usagi nodded to miaka in understanding to what her daughter was asking. but that part of her she still wanted to kill him for what he had done to her daughter and the act against her.. There wasn't much she could do at this point in time anyways. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker but it disappeared just as quickly. she was still thinking about him even after all that had happened. The things she does for her children and grandchildren. Someday is would pretty end up killing her. But she would die knowing that she was there to protect them and died protecting her children and grandchildren as well family. Tamahome smirked it seemed that he was going to have more fuck now. He was going to fuck her raw even though he has already done so. As he mounted her and rammed it back in.

"Lets end this shall we, and maybe round two your pussy was tight." Said Tamahome

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed Miaka

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back assessing his newest opponent. usagi blinked a few times one moment she was looking up at tamahome and the next she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized rest hair of her one husband. while amara and minako was holding tamahome off. While the others had her children that came along her eyes went wide from what she seen was with miaka and chichiri making sure she was ok. But why was is her other children passed out and nude. She had a sick feeling on this one. While they whimpered in pain and sadness.. amara and minako only nodded to her as they shared what they knew what happened. While that added more fuel to usagi anger. But usagi looked up to tasuki and sighed and wondered what took them so long.

"my rubius?" Rasped usagi

Tasuki didn't look back to his serenity. he was fuming from what this little bitch had done to her. No man should touch what was his and hotohoris in that way, Even though hotohori is diamond he would do anything to protect her as well. he was going to teach him a lesion in that. he had the sailor scouts was holding him off while he checked his serenity over. Venus had to use her love me chain to make sure he was not going anywhere. and chichiri with the others was making sure miaka was ok and her other siblings were ok. but his serenity went off he knew that he felt her anger and her hate and pain but they took a while to find their way. And he knew neo queen serenity anger when it flames it never good. but they are going to pay for what they have done to his other step kids as well. He punched the sick freak who was making him scream in pain while doing things that he should not to. But he had to make sure his other step children was calmed enough before they left the chamber. He and some of the others was the ones who found them there was no time to clean them up so they found the closest thing to clover up their shame from what they have done to them. it was sickening.

"Well it looks like you out did yourself my serenity." Said Tasuki

Tasuki wasn't smiling as he felt her nuzzled her head into tasuki chest. usagi understood it was the protectiveness of her soul mate and king rubius was always protective even diamond was even more so. and that hotohori who is diamond wasn't here. While brandon and sky nudged miaka since their wives was safe with their other injured . and amara and minako came over they would be needed for their power to pace a barrier up so they wont get through. Tasuki whispered to her to tell her what has happened to their little ones. And it was not a good thing when they finally finished she had a feeling tamahome was one of them since he was brain washed under the altered brain washing drug and that is not going to make things better for him when it came down to what she was planning on doing to him. He knew it when he sensed it when he got there. How dare these people alter things from endymion. Wasn't the poison enough.

"Yeah well what can you say when I see a low class bitch and a pervert I just want to smash their face in. what took you so long I sent the amara and minako for you guys. And I will now make them pay much worst from what they have done to my children.!" growled usagi

Chichiri held miaka trying to see what damage has done. Amara and minako would want them to place a barrier up. Amara had the space sword blaster at the ready.. while the others was making sure they let them it was going to be ok. they was not going to let them live when they was able to get their hands on them. And they knew that usagi was not going to let this one go since there was nothing they could do they were ordered to keep watch. While amara transformed and minako transformed to give them more power for the barrier. They will not hear the end the end of them for this.

"We were gonna come right back. No da. But it seemed we kinda had the injured princesses and princes." Said Chichiri

usagi let a tired smiled that they were saved from the evil who had them.. her children looked worst but they were being protected. she would have to use him once she was able to do what she need to do. Her smile grew as tasuki was mother Henning around her. Just like she remembered her rubius and diamond always was, and still is. He was making sure she would stay out of this fight but he knew her too well. tasuki was going to show who he was messing with. no one harms what is his. so he was going to beat his ass for what he had done to his beloved serenity.

"Geez what did ya do while we were gone?" Asked Tasuki

"Oh my rubius. You should know me far better than that. for one I had to kick some ass here and there and maybe some more of a curve stomping there. Then a blanket party so that's it in a nutshell. Oh what happened to my other children?" Said usagi

Tasuki shot his serenity a glare at her joking manner. He was worried sick when he felt her powers flair like they did. Someone amara warned them what had happened. Plus he knew what it felt like when her power rise like that, he was going to show who he was messing with. while tamahome wondered who the hell this guy was . and what the hell and how the hell did those other people get here. he would have to kill them as well when he is done with everything with this fool. and then again he knew he would be able to win since he had that in his mind. And he has a feeling that he was one of them who harmed his other step children, the sick freak will get his for everything he has done to his step children and his serenity and queen.

"This ain't no joking matter serenity. Ya need a healer and out little ones are safe now they are with the others. so calm down my queen." Said Tasuki

usagi winced in pain when he tried to move her. Tasuki saw the blood where ama4a told him what had happen his anger grew more and more from seeing what this little bitch had had flames in his eyes. Deciding not to strain her body any more until her powers refueled themselves. Tasuki settled his serenity and queen next to the tree in the arms of the one erik felt her eyelids grow heavy. As tasuki kissed her forehead where her royal mark lays and to let her know it will be ok. As tasuki went over to him and was ready to beat him down. He knew the others would protect her. But plus his step little ones will need to get help and fast they were not doing so well. He kissed each of their foreheads were their royal markings lay and to let them know he will get his revenge for them all for what has happened to the them. But usagi and her other children has gotten it worst out of all of them…

"The suzaku warriors hmph. And a reincarnated prince now king. You saved me the trouble of searching for you. I'll destroy you all once and fore all, and I would take both the woman and the ones you stole for my toys. They were ever so wonderful." said Tamahome.

Tamahome had a cocky smirk on his face while usagi finally regain her energy from her silver crystal-. But she kissed both her children who was all wounded. she stood next to her rubius who arched a brow they were waiting for another shipment to come through the she raised a hand to have spirit come to her as he flashed in his scythe form in her hands. The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade and friend. Sailor Uranus and sailor Venus was not thrill at what they was seeing with the way their queen,friend and leader looked. Chichiri was not sure what happened to tamahome to make him do the things he was doing and saying. Never would he had done to usagi or her other children what he has done to them. And most of all what he has done to miaka that was more or less a crime is usagi books. And act of war basically.. As well it kinda topped everything off when she saw her children her beloved children would set anyone off.

"Tamahome! What happened to you, no da!" Called Chichiri

Tamahome only ignored him as he shot a nearly heal usagi with a scythe in her hands. and wondered where and how she healed so quickly now he had to kick her ass once again. and how did she get that weapon. While tasuki was by his serenity and queen side. with spirit in his scythe form he knew that she reached him to the top level to he one of the weapons of lord his anger was not going to go away anytime soon. he wanted to make sure he understood who he had harmed. and that is a dangerous thing to ones health. and he better be happy that vegeta was not here right now. And most of all the others are protected the wounded and was not able to leave their side right now. While amara wanted to murder all of the ones who has harmed her young princes and princesses. And most of all her queen as been harmed. This was something you never ever wanted to do to the scout of Uranus and the ones she held dear to her heart. It was a crime in all of the scouts and everyone else's books. Minako looked over to amara and knew that she wanted to make tamahome suffer for what he has done.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are out there. I'll just be dealing with you the same way I dealt with her. But without the sex that is. I don't swing that way. well I do when it came down to the other heirs to the queen. They are just as beautiful as their mother so how I could not pass it down. We all took turns with them hearing them scream and cry." Said tamahome

* * *

 **"** ** _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO USAKO AND THE YOUND PRINCES AND PRINCESSES LIKE THAT!"_** _roared spirit_

* * *

Usagi eyes glowed ice blue as the spot she stood in turned into ice as she hissed her anger from what was said. while her hand tightened around her spirit scythe form as she calmed him down. he wanted her to take it along with her. So she had apart of him there with her since he had no choice to stay back home. she was making sure amara and minako and the others knew what their order was and to protect them with their life. while she was going to finish this fight with her husband and king by her side. Something that should have been like this so long ago. usagi was seething on what she has heard tamahome has just openingly announced about what he has done to her fucking children well the ones that was here with her. The fucker is going to die and going to never ever going to be known as a man ever again when she is done with him. she was going to make him suffer greatly for what he has done both to her children, he was going to know the true meaning of pain. The worst pain he would ever have and the worst pain to make him never ever fucking forget her name or what she has done to him. oh revenge can be rather sweet when you have the chance to do the revenge but nakago and the filthy emperor would have to wait until she was done with this fucker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Nakago only watched with amusement even though yui was not there tamahome went on his orders to have him fuck the hell out of the moon and earth queen and as well empress. he even jacked off to it he thought she was perfect. even though he didn't even know that yui had seen everything that he and tamahome had done to her. but even though she didn't even know that he played tamahome to pretend to be him to even get the chance. And most of all he had a chance with those little goddesses and gods born from the queen. and they all took turns doing them. Even ripped the wings off the girls. The pixie wings were just annoying.. they all love the thrill of hearing someone scream and cry for them to stop. That spell he found to make his junk larger makes the fun an thrill loads and loads better. Oh the love of endymion. He found so many useful stuff inside those books of endymion work. But the altering g to make things far work and better was the best part of it all. Nakago used his eyes and took a deep breath. and thought of yui nude to make the boner go away. Something he didn't need her to see right now. He just hope she didn't see what happened to the woman who she thought as a mother.

"The battle between allies has not begun." Said Nakago

Nakago chuckled darkly he was a bit baffled how she healed so quickly. and how the hell did that one guy turn into a scythe. Or the others. But he did know two of the sailor scouts there before him. How easy it was to manipulate their enemies with a mere drug and then brain wash them to do your that is what he wanted. This is why he loves endymion because for this type of thing. And the enlargement of the penis as much as you wanted it. plus he was happy he got to feel her around his large cock that what else that made him happy. he just hoped he would be able to do that once more before she ended up dead or found a way to get back home. Well that and her other kids he was able to capture and made his cock grow hard as well. He has a nice sweet caverns. he wanted more of them if he ever had the chance the those children of hers they were beautiful young men and ladies. Their eyes was something to never forget just like their mother with a gift of beauty. It seemed the priestess of suzaku never got the genes of beauty from her mother. It a shame really when you think about it. The girl may never ever out grow the cuteness . something he took notice she probably never would have the gene in her for the beauty her mother has. But then again he was not fond of the girl in the first place. He had to say she didn't get her mothers brains either. From what he was told by yui she was born out of a obsession from a man who kidnapped her and raped her to have a son for his wife who was not able to have children. And knew nothing of miaka existence so usagi used her powers to send miaka to people who was able to raise her until she was able to get back to her.

"Fools." Said Nakago

Nakago was standing next to yui in a pavilion. Overlooking the scene. she had just joined after he busted his load in his hand and wiped it on his pants he rather have it inside of usagi making her feel his seed slid out of her. And most of all out of that those lovely heirs he and others enjoyed greatly. There was so much cum coming out of them and all over them it was so fucking hot. He was starting to get hard again so he thought of yui nude and nakago junior went down. Yui clutching a pillar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since usagi regained her power and she had her ex husband turn into a scythe that was new. Plus she got the first glimpse of the reincarnation of rubius crimson. She only saw paintings of diamond and rubius in the now seeing him in person was amazing. nakago didn't know that she saw the whole thing of tamahome did the unthinkable to usagi. She hadn't told nakago about the healing of the scar in ways that usagi did that and she thanked her for it. But she didn't know about what had happened to miaka siblings that came along.. Too lost in her own thoughts yui nearly jumped at the voice.

"The drug tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku something from the silver kingdom that still grows here." said Nakago

Yui looked up at him never heard of something called that before. She blinked at all the things she knew in drugs since she knew the owners of the capsule corp and they knew about everything. And as well now known to be apart of the crystal palace. And as. Well all who is sailor mercury runs her own research lab. And as well learned a lot from her on stuff like this. but she knew one thing for sure that it don't take long for usagi to stay down when she was like this. so that is something they knew for sure she was ever her father child and will fight on until she died. but now that she was fighting with the scythe that was hew ex husband confused her. but then again there was allot of things she is learning about the lunarians. but one of them are She covered her mouth when she seen what miaka other siblings looked like. Who could be so horrible to do that to them.

"Kodoku?" Asked Yui

Nakago closed his eyes and his smirk never leaving his face. He was going to give her a lesion that was well needed to this world and this is one of the things she needed to learn on. the only thing that is with the drug is it don't work on beings like usagi, their power would fight against it. so that is why he never ever did that to her. Most of all that is how endymion made it. since it would be something that would of been a waist if he would have even tried. hell he tired to poison her to make her to come to their side. The more altered poison that endymion made. that didn't even work. so her that will be a hard thing to be broken, but closed her eyes and sighed and felt for miaka siblings and knew how dirty they looked.

"Would calling it as curse. Make any sense to you at all lady yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him now hate the priestess of suzaku but his obsession was left intact for a reason. But the dug was made by endymion. He used it to control usagi at the time known at princess serenity. Some how I ended up with his work. I altered a lot of it to make it far more better and works better..." Explained Nakago

Yui felt a pang of guilt for what she had done. She never knew it was apart of endymions work. Now she felt filthy. Her hands was now dirty but there was no point of no return now. She didn't mean for this to happen. Or even use a evil person invention that had bee. Used the woman who she wished to be her mother. If she only knew that tamahome would go and do something like this to usagi it was unforgivable and with her anger she would kill him. and she had this sick feeling he was the one who did this to miaka siblings. She didn't hate them. But look at them they look horrible. If so it was wrong very very wrong. most of all what tamahome done to the woman she thought of as a mother. and she knew that anger and how it felt.. but she was more sick by the fact that he had done what he had done to usagi. that was not right to even do to a person. she sighed and knew that tamahome would never know what he had done logically. well it would remain there for a good while. but then again she knew that he would never forgive himself when it came down to what he had just done.

"His personality had been completely remade. Something that endymion made which did not. Nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of mitsukake are of no use. Or the healing powers of sailor saturn. Perhaps the power of her majesty neo queen serenity will be able to relieve him for some time and even then the curse will continue to eat away at tamahomes heart. just like what endymion would have wanted. You need not to worry lady yui. Even with her anger and hate right now she will not think or try. So she shall not hinder our plans for some time." Said Nakago

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them. he had to say that one power attack from the scythe was rather interesting. and how in the world did he even turn into one in the first place. and how the hell did he not even notice that there was others with them. and that one boy is back He was aroused by usagi in her cosmos form fighting. he had to thinking of yui nude each time. He smirked oh he will have her squirming under him one day. Most of all those heirs of hers that was with her as well he would have them all suffer. He loved the screams of pain and crying from them. he wanted to hear more. He knew tamahome enjoyed it as well. He made himself a new tamahome and he was very proud of himself for that. And with endymion work.. She noticed other people down there and wondered who they where she thought they looked familiar. Until the disappeared as if they went not there no more.

"The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." said Nakago

Nakago finished his lecture rather dramatically as he looked at yui and seen her absorb everything that was said to him. Yui was thinking on what she had just done she had doomed to usagi with tamahome. and for the fact she knew how usagi fights she was trained by her father. And as well he took note two of her scouts are here. It seemed one of them are the most o early protective over the queen and kings and the heirs. the thing with her ex husband was just new to her, and she knew for one as her time from she started out and up is very deadly and from what she found out from what she heard when she was in the book that she was far more deadly as she lived through out time. And well with what happened to both her daughter and her son in the same night. She knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. He basically committed a very high crime in usagi books.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in chichiri arms. The joker used a spell from his home work planet doom to make them invisible so now one would see them. Even though they should of taken more amo with them since they ran out. While amara and minako in. scout for was ordered to set the barrier up so that they all were safe. Joker and harley along the others were rocking back and forth the ones they save since they were sobbing. they had to place a silencing spell because they woke up sobbing loudly. Lucky for lunarian powers and magic. they didn't need for them to be found. As they tried to calm princes and princesses down. They all wanted to murder the fuckers who did this to them. Tamahome began assessing the pattern in tasuki. Surely there was a sequence. He could nakago voice in his head. Ordering him to take usagi and bring her to his chambers and lock her there. And lock her heirs that was with them in another part of the palace and chain them there to the bed nude in separate rooms. Usagi narrowed her Ice blue glowing eyes narrowed dangerously as ice from the powers of mercury formed around her as fire and all of the other power formed around her.. spirit knew she was not going to be laying out nicely for tamahome. she was not going to be holding back. she showed no sign of hesitation and tamahome was barely able to block her every strike, tamahome never would of thought that usagi was such a formidable opponent and it was a freaking turn on. usagi was swift and precise with the scythe and tamahome was starting to being hit with gini hunter with a lot of Jupiter and mars powers mixed with it. And being hit with that much power few times will get to ya. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone but he felt something akin to fear as their fighting continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectators point of view it would seem like usagi was dancing and looked like the moon goddess to drag tamahome to hell with her. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced opened in some areas. Jumping back tamahome wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now he now learned a lesion once again never piss off the usagi she has a great many ways to kick your ass and its bad for your health. Even though she was not able to grow her Angel wings back just yet. Something queens known to get. Her wings was ripped off her back from nakago when she was knocked out when he did what he did to her in tamahome form.

"Tamahome. I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer and you will answer you queen and empress," hissed usagi

* * *

 _"um usako. he really giving us a run for our money," said spirit_

* * *

usagi nodded and took a defensive stance that she used when she was always in battle with spirit in this form. it seemed her daughter took this sort of scythe as well. And she spun the scythe spirit around it was a move that many knew best. spirit knew what she was trying to do. and it seemed always worked for them in the past. tasuki had to say the ex husband was useful even though he came friends with the man.. Tamahomes eyes went wide from what he was seeing she was messing with him on how she was moving with the scythe. and he hoped she was not going to be sending another power again, and what he had done to both his wife and step kids was unthinkable. Most of all to miaka who happened to be his step daughter and priestess was fucked up as well. And he was not going to forgive him for this and whoever else who was behind this.

* * *

 _"She was using a mind screwing move whole freaking time the evil little bitch,"_ thought Tamahome

* * *

Tamahome gritted his teeth together he may not like to admit it. Bit usagi was right now he had no chance in winning again her,. spirit smirked and had to say he missed fighting like this with her. yeah it was nice to be a weapons to lord death. and stein who happened to be his soul mate but he would never ever stop loving usagi. She was too good for him to even defeat she was powerful. but she was not going to go down with out a fight. it was her pureblood pride to not do that. while she knew that minako and amara and the others was wanting to be by her side. but there was no way that they was able to do so she needed him to help. she needed them with amara and minako to keep the barrier to remain strong. But the others was not able to do it they was watching over their wounded. they were not going to let them see what their mother looked like right now. And most of all didn't leave much to the imagination by the way her funk looked right now.

"Why did you betray us?" Demanded usagi

* * *

 _"don't you know the love you and miaka have together! she is your fucking soul mate man!" growled spirit_

* * *

Usagi wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face. spirit growled he wanted to slice that smirk off his face as well. they just like they wanted to wipe the one off nakago face when she gets to that point. they all hated that man worth of passion. they also has this feeling that he was obsessed with her. And she was about to if he didn't answer her. Tasuki was still assessing the injuries on miaka. she hoped her children that came along who are damaged. She knew the others made sure to go by the plan. Oh nakago was going to die when she found him. She just have to wait like everyone else until the time gates told them the right time they could kill him. But she knew he has to be one of the ones who did this to them. while she knew for a fact the emperor was as well since she saw him eye fucking her and her son the last time they crossed paths. And now he did it to her other children She never took notice to nakago doing the same fucking thing. The man needed help and she was going to give it to him. and the help is death to them all for what they have done to her children.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui was biting her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits it seemed usagi with that scythe nearly sliced his mainly goods off. And it was all her fault that this was even happening to him. She should of just listened to usagi. If she had forgiven miaka none of this would be happening. It took everything in her power not beg nakago to remove the kodoku. the drug that endymion made to control usagi. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make nakago think that she was still angry with miaka. And maybe just maybe she would be able to find a way to get back to miaka and watched in amusement even he did not expect usagi to be this good he did seen her fight before but this was something else. but she never seen her fight like this with her ex husband she never ever knew he was able to do that. Sure she has won many battles. But right now she was beyond her queen powers. Sure she knew why. It was all tamahome. And as well see I g the kids that came with them in the shape they were in. yui sighed and knew she could not go back on anything now. Usagi will be forever angry with her for the fact she gave the drug that endymion made that nakago altered to make things worst. the same one that endymion used on usagi to make her and everyone believe that she was his soul mate.

* * *

 _"At this rate anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one of their warriors they will be powerless. If the suzaku seven cannot gather then suzaku will never be summoned. So what will you do now priestess of suzaku."_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Yui looked to see nakago was deep in thought about something. And she noticed what he was thinking about it seemed to be a good though since he was smirking if only she could get inside of his mind. but then again she would not really like what she would might see there and how he thought about the girl she thought of as a sister. so that is something she would rather like to not know about how he sees her and what he did on his spear time and what he had just done to her in tamahome from. And he was the ones who did to miaka siblings who came along.. Nakago smirked and basically went off in his pants once more for the thoughts he has been having. Oh such wonderful thoughts and never ever want them to stop ever needed to get laid again the times he did the little princes and princesses he caught. Sure they gave a fight but in the end he had them were he wanted them. And for usagi tonight was not nearly enough to keep him going. And he wanted more and more of them all. And wanted them both to be his and only his. No one else would have them only him,.

"Why is usagi and those other people are able to use their powers? Is the seal broken?" Asked Yui

"Hmph, no the seal is still up. usagi has different powers along with her scouts., and it seemed that the others are as well." said Nakago

Nakago wondered if there was some sort of a seal to even block her own powers so she was powerless. but he didn't know that those other beings are powerful. and the man who can turn into a scythe. the things out there he never knew of. or read about it and never mere thought made him moan mentally with her powerless and riving under him with his huge cock pound into her. and he just went off in his pants once more. he keeps doing that no other female is able to be able to make him do that. hell he never had this many boners in his life. Well other thinking of the young heirs he had no idea was the best fuck of his life. Them and their mother both gave his the best fucking sex well forced sex he has ever had. and it made him to want more and more of them. The divine beings they are it seemed that makes things better. Well it was something he thought even though it was not true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

usagi was getting more and more annoyed with tamahome not answering her. She wanted answers why her turned his back on them and not even said why he had done what he did, she had this feeling when it came down to yui and how she was thinking. and with nakago in the picture he probably would of have been the one to talk her into this to make sure that tamahome would never be the same and to give him to yui as well. but she had this other feeling that there is more to it than that. she made spirit go back to the others since he was wounded and he was needed to keep the barrier up. And most of all he wanted the priestess of Suzaku siblings that are here and usagi for himself. Maybe he might be able to hide them and chain them somewhere only where he would know so he would be able to have them both. Well he would make sure they are not in the same location. But he would make sure that nakago nor anyone else would be able to find them. And make sure they are for him own personal use. Oh how sweet that sounded to him. it made him go off in his own pants more than once that is how good his thoughts are about the ones he wanted most.

"Answer me at once! I am you queen and empress. And he is one of your kings and emperors! **ANSWER US AT ONCE!** " Demanded usagi

Tasuki appeared beside her with his fan in his hands. And his lunarian powers. But those are kinda drain at the moment. He could use it as a weapon even though his fire power was turned off for this point in time while they were trying to figure out how to release the seal, he needed to be by his wife side and fight for her as well. he felt bad for spirit but he helped the best he could. while chichiri wrapped his arm he was not able to fight after that. plus not used to using his powers in kuto so they were a big hated what this bastard had done to her and what he did to someone who is now family, while the others calmed his step children down enough until they are able to get the hell out of here. Plus they all know that amara and minako wont be able to hold this barrier up for long. Not with out the other scouts. But that seal is making things a bit tough on them. So they are going to have to find some sort of way out of here. Even the gates they tried that but the seal would not let them through and that is making things way worst. Plus his step children needs help and fast most of all they don't know how much time they would have before they would hear his step children's cry's of sadness and pain from what basically happened to them,

"This guy doesn't deserve your mercy my serenity. After what he had done to you. And to my poor step children! I promised ya I will finish him off myself. In the name of the black moon clan, and as one of the kings of the earth and moon." Hissed Tasuki

With out another word tasuki and usagi went in for an attack double teaming tamahome to weaken him enough to get him back in konan and make him to remember who he was and what had happened. Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on. amara and minako sighed they were not happy they had to do this. they should be out there with their queen, leader and friend and be by her side to make sure she didn't get killed. but spirit was down for a count and they understood his powers was not used to being around here. but he did what he was able to do. plus next time he would be able to do this much more better. Spirit was not able to fight much more he was to hurt to finish the fight at this point in time. Tamahome must of knew how to take him out. Somewhere in his mind he knew and remembered something to make him attack him like he had to make him wounded enough to kick him out of the fight in the wounded pile.

* * *

 _"What is wrong with Tamahome?"_ Thought Chichiri

* * *

Chichiri gasped when the bandana on tamahome forehead fell to the ground and noticed that something was not there. Something that normally appeared when he was in any kind of battle. now he knew what had happened. there was something that is blocking the power he was born with. and as well his memoires of who he really is. but then again he wouldn't put nothing pass these jackasses in kuto. And he knew that the real tamahome would of never done this to usagi and her children. Well the ones that are here that is.. And most of all done what he did to miaka. So this explained a lot on what was going on. And he didn't know what to do to help him until he gets back home. He needed to do some form of research on what the hell made tamahome into what he is right now and how to cure him from whatever it was that kuto had done to him. all he could think of was brain washing for the time being until he could think more on this and research things for what could make him like this.

* * *

 _"The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he is battle,"_ thought Chichiri

* * *

usagi seemed to notice this as well. So be altered the drug so much that the symbols won't appear any more. How ever mark or no mark tamahome would suffer at her hands and tasuki hands for what he had done to her more than once. she knew and was not able to do nothing since he was chocking her. this was something that proved the fact that nakago and yui had done something to him to make him do what they wanted him. and think the way they wanted him to. and make sure he only loved yui and yui alone when he truly is meant to be with miaka and that is it. Most of all what to seemed to make her want to kill him more was what he has done to make her children suffer. Tamahome crossed the line when he went and done those things. While tasuki was in the same boat since miaka is his step daughter and as well his priestess and her siblings are his step children. so it was only right he would be seething in anger on that. But what topped it all off was the fact what he has done to his wife and soul mate and queen topped everything to a murderous rage for him to want to kill him for the acts he has committed and the crimes as well.

 **"USAGI! TASUKI! STOP FIGHTING! IT MIGHT BE TAMAHOME. BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME NO DA!"** Yelled Chichiri

usagi and Tasuki was avoiding the punches sent his way. They knew what it was but not sure what to do with the altered version of endymions drug. while minako and amara and the others was looking at him as if saying no shit you perverted monk we figured that out before you did and that just proved their ideas. Plus they knew what it is. But a very very altered version on it. As they looked over to chichiri wondered where he was going on this one. It seemed that he had no mark but what could they do. but it was going to break miaka heart more and more when she found out what was really going on with tamahome. And most of all what her soul mate done to her mother and her siblings that came to help.. It was not going to end well. And not going to be a pretty sight. They would all have to be there for her. But miaka was not going to take this well at all. They all was going to have to talk to her when she was able to understand more and hope with all hope she would not pull anything stupid to make her go out and do something like try to kill herself. or kami forbid runaway and come back here to confront tamahome and they all have to come back and drag her back home alive they would hope because usagi would blow this place up if they killed her daughter or one of her kids. She was barely holding back from what they done already to her son and daughter and someone she once thought as a friend.

"What are you saying that we don't already know. We know what it is. But not the right time to talk about. And stop distracting us! Oof!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka had opened her eyes just in time to see her sailor saturn glaive and stabbed it into tamahome shoulder. She smirked darkly while she twisted the glaive in his shoulder with a dark smirk on her angelic face something that she only used in battle she pushed only enough to make him feel sick and feel like hell for a few days. One thing about saturn she has a poison that could kill her. tamahome hissed at the sting in his shoulder. how in the world is she doing this to him. usagi knew that the potions wont work till later if he survived the battle that is. Only her and saturn can heal it. but then again she was giving the parting gift for him. she wanted him to suffer for what he has done to her daughter and wanted him to feel their pain. Well it should be more pain but it was all she was able to do for the time being. Miaka eyes was wide her mother was trying to kill tamahome. She didn't want him to die. How could she did this to her tamahome. She needed to have them to stop this before he was to be killed.

* * *

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Tamahome jumped apart and glared at each other. As usagi made the glaive flash away. ready for another bout tamahome was looking for worse for the wear. apparently and angered usagi and pissed off reincarnated rubius who is king and as well emperor. At this rate he was going to die and she would be crushed if that ever happened. She found not bare the thought of her rubius and diamond for the third time.. she would never ever be the same if he was not here no more. even though he was not her tamahome not more. this was still tamahome and he was alive and well. and with all hope he would come back to her one day and break the spell he was under.. miaka didn't even notice how much to the imagination her more was doing. And what has happened to her. And most of all she ignored her siblings suffering. Joker and harley glared at their grandchild while the other ones suffered. All she was doing thinking of what she wanted right now. And not even caring like always what happened to those who was trying to protect her from what he was trying to do. It was something she has done way to much and it seemed that nothing would ever change in that department it seemed.

 **"NO MORE!"** Cried Miaka

usagi and tasuki turned to look at miaka so did the others and wondered what the hell was wrong with her to make her do something like this, well not the ones who are knocked out still. she was desperately trying to escape chichiri and joker hold since he needed his help with holding her back. while the others are on barrier duty to keep it up and going. But they only clutched to her shoulders to keep her in place. As she sobbed with all the pain she felt. she knew usagi sighed and closes her eyes from what her daughter wanted. But she understood about what her daughter was feeling with how everyone she knew and loved watched her when she was in tamahome place. but this was completely different to how it happened to her. Well since the fall of her first kingdom. and that was so long ago and forgot how everyone else did it. She sometimes feels her age. She has lived far to long. this was something that he needed to feel. He needs to suffer it was something she needed him to feel. She wanted to have him feel what her children are feeling what he has done to them to make them suffer. She was going to make him feel the pain he so deserved.

"Please don't kill him… if he dies.. if he dies.. I don't know what I'll do… **DON'T DO IT!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her with shock well other than tamahome who was still trying to regain some kind of strength back he was not going to loose to the band of merry suzaku lovers of all the ones knocked out groaned from what miaka has just done woke them up . they started to sob and shake in fear once more. While everyone glared at miaka for that. She seemed to be thinking of herself once again and not others. They took notice with that when it came down to miaka. Sure they love miaka but she needed to stop being so selfish she don't even care about all of the shit everyone goes through for her and most of all her mother and what her half siblings suffered for this mission. Amara and joker knew it was time for a talk with miaka. They needed to have a talk with her and get her head straight for this is a bunch of bullshit when it came down to crap like this.. usagi sighed she understood completely but she didn't know if she would be able to stop beating him unless she wanted her to die. tasuki was gawking at what she had just asked of them. this fucker needed his ass kicked badly and she wanted them to stop from kicking his ass. this was confusing him badly its like this. But if diamond was here he would be using his third eye to make him suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Nakago snorted mentally at the way the priestess of suzaku tried to stop her mother and the other warrior from killing their comrade. He wondered why he was not even able to sense the other. but he knew for sure if she basically was not wounded and was full powered and not still healing from his nice little gift oh the poison that the dearly departed of endymion made that landed into his hands. but then again he messed with it since he had this feeling she had a cure for it. but then again there was something else how he made it was meant to make her to come to him. but he didn't think that through when it came down to a suzaku warrior having a almighty healing power. And it seemed the girl also thinks of only herself it was something he never believed yui on. And now he was able to see it for himself. Even for himself he would not think that way. but he does when it came down to people he could give a fuck less about. But for now he needed to keep his mind straight for the viewing of what will happen. And how will it all end and who will win this fight. He knew there was no way they are going to be leaving this place without being dead. But he knew that she would be able to sense the altered drug endymion. Made. Sure he used it on her for so long.

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her siblings and mother How very heroic and very suzaku and konan like." said Nakago

Yui remembered their encounter earlier back in the room. She remembered every word that was said between the three of them. usagi words hit home and she was so wise when she always spoke. plus she would of known best to what she had felt. but usagi dealt with hers differently through out her lives. all the other countless wars she was in. so she took her anger and hate for the man who claimed he should be the king of the earth and the moon. hell she would never ever be able to do that all of the things usagi has ever done. She hated to see them all them. But she was not going to let nakago know what she was thinking right now he would catch on. She just didn't believe when usagi said about darkness consuming her soul and heart. She was just trying to get into her head. And she was not going to let her do that. But usagi knew of the darkness of someone's soul. Especially when they are like herself right now. But she didn't care she will finish what she wanted. She will get revenge on miaka if it was the last thing she would ever do. She will make her suffer like she has.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

usagi clinched her teeth together at the words from her daughter how could she asked her to do such a thing. And after all he has done to her and her siblings and herself as well. Her murderous rage and wanting him to suffer and die was telling her to ignore the fact her daughter had just asked her to do that. Yui and kuto has started war with the silver kingdom and they would pay for it. plus Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they were giving him. A warrior who intentionally harmed his priestess lover and as well the queen and empress. Along with one of his kings and emperors. as well what he did to her fucking children makes it way worst to him than he was getting right now. He is not worthy of forgiveness. But still while deep in thought. usagi did not realize that a punch as sent her way sending her skidding on the ground. but she was not going to cry her back hurt. As she screamed in pain as the cursed markings all over her body flaired up and made her suffer. She wished that they would be able to be cured but it seemed that she would never be rid of what endymion cursed her with for the rest of her natural born life. But she was trying to push everything she wanted to do for her daughter. But it was so hard to make her stop wanting to make him suffer in the greatest pain ever and die for the bullshit he pulled today with her children and it was not easy to not stop thinking that way and kill him on the spot..

"Huh. What's the matter? Where all that energy you had earlier?" Asked Tamahome

usagi eyes flashed menacingly at him standing upright once more. Shes neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. She is not going to lose to tamahome out of all the people she had battled before him. Tamahome arched a brow now wondering what in the world she had planned now. he didn't understand why she tossed that over to them. but who are the others. he didn't know who they are and never ever seen him before. it seemed they knew who he was. but then again he didn't know them. he didn't know why they are even helping the little bitch suzaku priestess in the first place. she holds not candle when it came down to her mother and her brother and his yui. But both her mother and her half siblings was both the tightest things he has ever felt before. his cock has ever been in and was left to wanting more and more. And he would get what he wanted in the end. He just needed to kill a few lowly beings and then take them and lock them all different areas. Tamahome never knew the power fucking the lunarian. It was a addiction when it came down to what he had done with them. Most of all their queen. She was so wondering tight and felt so good when it came down to what he felt. It was like he died and gone to heaven with the queen of them all. Most of all her heirs that came along with them. He and nakago got to play first then let everyone else have at them. Most of all the emperor got his chance at them as well. It was only right for him to get a chance.

"Oh what is this? You think your battle skills would be match to me?" Asked Tamahome

usagi hissed out her displeasure. How dare he say that to her face. She is fucking neo quern serenity and sailor cosmos. She narrowed her glowing eyes and did not even bother to answer back to him with words and simply dived in for another round. At first they seemed to be evenly matched. How ever usagi was having a hard time due to the skidding on the ground. Her daughter would be devastated if he was injured or even killed. Even though her need to kill him and make him suffer for the shit he pulled on her children. She was not going to forgive him for what he has done to her children. She could care less about herself. she cared more about her children. And what he did to her children was fuckin wrong and sick. Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to kick her in the gut and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth while she clinched her teeth and drew blood. As he punched her in the face for what she had just pulled.

"You still wish to fight? I'm impressed your highness," said Tamahome

Tamahome smirked everything was working to his advantage now. While usagi was not ready to back down she will not loose to a person lower to her title. She is neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos and as well the empress of all of konan.. the queen of the earth and moon. she will not be defeated like this. it will not do in her mind she was going to have to go against her own daughter wish's this fucker was going to go down. this jerk keeps smirking so that is something that is pissing her off even more. Amara smirked she always that her koneko was sexy. She is even sexier when she is in battle. Tamahome was deep in thought about what has just happened. The girl will never give up. Even though it was the death of her mother. And as well kill the others and she and the others would be all his. He just needed to find a way so nakago would not be able to find them. So they would all be his so he didn't have to share what he wanted was his. Not even his yui would need to know the all of them are hidden from the whole palace.

* * *

 _"If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time. I might've been killed by now. Hm she might be of SOME use for now."_ Thought Tamahome

* * *

Tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back how dare he kiss his wife his serenity and queen. He knew hotohori would of done the same thing if he was here she was their wife and mate not no one else's. he knew he was in the rubius mindset right now. tamahome sneered with both of his opponents limiting themselves. It would be a piece of cake and a walk in the park now. Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do or think. She didn't want her mother and tasuki to be beaten up by tamahome, but she didn't want tamahome to get killed either she knew her mother was holding back and it was putting her in a bad place. Miaka let out a cry when her mother suffered a blow from the didn't even know about her siblings who with them has suffering. right now from what has basically happened to them by the hands of the man who is her soul mate and the other sick freaks in kuto.. Then she was struck down with tamahomes boot pushing her face into the dirt. While he sent tasuki flying into a huge tree.

"Unfortunately for you. I have no reservations with using my weapons and then I will fuck all the wholes in your body until you burst out with my cum. I will do the same for that little tight children you have as well. Oh how he tasted and felt wonderful and the screams and cries made me want them much much more." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome stroked himself a little through his pants until he came all to quickly. Then he raised his nunchucks and hit usagi clinched her teeth together blood trickled down her head and from her back she had tears streamed down her face she will not give him the fact of her crying out in pain. She could feel her own bones breaking with every strike. she will not give this bastard the pleasure in hearing her cry and suffer under his beatings. She would not let him see her cry out in pain. She hated him for what he has done to her children. She hated him even for the fact he was brain washed by the same thing endymion gave to her. Its just more altered just like endymions poison. he did it even though he was working on the darkness on the inside of himself. and all by another altered thing from endymion. It seemed that she didn't even know how to save tamahome from the fate he was handed by kuto. She knew how he ended up like this. Because it's a much altered version of endymions mind control drug. so this was far beyond her help when it came down to what she knew and how she was able to save him. What saver her each time was seeing her two soul mates died before her each time. That drug only broke from seeing her diamond and rubius die before her. But not sure how it will be defeated this time around. she felt weak for even thinking that way. but for the worst part she was not able to stop the thoughts on wanting to kill him for what he has done to two of her children. It was a crime in her books and she was not going to be able to forgive him lightly on what he has done.

"mama will be killed. guys do something. We cant let my mother get beaten up like this." Cried Miaka

they all brows furrowed they couldn't do much and they tried to send a a hell butter fly or through the scout communicator. They tried everything when it's came down to what they tried. but something was blocking them so they had to think of something and quick usagi was going to die. amara and minako was growling how dare he harm their their queen like this. but he knew one thing for sure he would have to use the silver crystal if it came down to it to get them home. their queen made sure they kept it on them so they would be able to protect it if anything happened to her. plus they had the connection to her powers so he would be able to use it as well. Everyone sighed they didn't know how long the others will remain asleep but they knew for a fact that it wont be long on how they are trying to find some way back home. Joker looked over to his one grandchild that was awake and took notice on what has happened to her siblings. It seemed she cared more about tamahome and no one else. But what else was new when it came down to the fact miaka was someone who he never figured out she was his grandchild so he accepted her for who she is. Plus this place has helped her mature into the princess she supposed to be. Well they all hope it was not something they were just seeing.

"I cant! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point or any of us in that matter wont make any difference. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka turned to the scene before her more concerned about tamahome. While everyone else had tears in their eyes from seeing what is happening to usagi. The others who was getting to know usagi. Who blood adopted the other wins members. And erik who never ever knew his life was going to be this way. While he held his soul mate close to to him. He used his powers to put her and her other siblings out. Well not miaka since she didn't need it. But they all had tears streaming down their faces. even for amara she would not cry only when she sees someone she loves dearly being hurt or worst. spirit and minako had tears in their eyes as well. they cant watch something like this it hurt to much to see her like this. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. usagi apparently suffering the brunt of tamahome actions. It was clear that usagi was trying to distract tamahome. Even. Her transformation was still in place. But she was awake that tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do while he watched her be beaten. Tamahome just took the advantage.

"Tamahome stop this your hurting them!" Cried spirit

" **STOP LEAVE THEM ALONE!"** cried minako

" **LEAVE MY KONEKO AND KING ALONE YOU SICK FUCKING FREAK! YOJ BETTER BE HAPPY I CANT GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLEY IF I WAS ABLE TO! HAVENT YOUR SICK FREAK OF A MIND DONE ENOUGH!"** growled amara

" **LEAVE OUR DAUGHTER AlONE YOU WILL DIE ONCE WE HAVE THE CHANCE TO YOU SICK FUCKER!** " yelled joker and harley

spirit tears streamed down his face so did his ex wife and he took noticed that the others was as well. how could he do this to her. The others was asleep and they didn't need to be seeing this happened to their mother after what happened to them. He hated tamahome and nakago and that filth who has a nerve to call himself a emperor he wanted to kill them as well. he knew joker and harley was trying to hold back the killing intent because he has to be there for his step children. Even though his son's hikaru and karou who also suffered under what happened. But he knew that for a fact that he was not able to do something like that it would be the hardest thing in the world to do. And it is still hard since he was feeling the same damned way. and he wished that miaka would not think of herself when it came down to how she only wanted to think of tamahome. And it seemed she has not even taken notice when it came down to her half siblings who was starting to wake up whimpering again. Erik used his power again on them. They needed to get them some help fast and cleaned up. This was wrong on so many levels. But tamahome and the rest of them will get theirs in the end. But then again he knew usagi injected him with poison from sailor saturn so he would be suffering for a while for that affect to wear off so he got what came to him for the time being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Yui closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch usagi she thought of as a mother. Well the mother she wished she has never had. But she knew that usagi when she found out how tamahome turned out the way he is. It was not going to turn out well for her. She knew that usagi will be seething in anger at her for even doing this to someone. So sure she had a feeling that usagi had her rights to be with anger on that. Her children has been harmed But when it came down to the fact that she didn't to care about the anger directed to her. But seeing usagi being beat by the man she loved dearly. This wasn't the tamahome she and miaka had fallen in love with. She didn't want this. Nakago continued to observe with a smirk. he was enjoying the issue he had made. and it was all in his brilliant plan for them to suffer. and the suffering the priestess of suzaku is suffer. oh he loves his very large brain and the things he thinks of.

* * *

 _"Hmph so this is how it all ends."_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Nakago watched even though he would be able to heal her once she was able to be moved. She will be resistant for a while but he planned to break her and make her his and only his. so he hoped she would be beated down enough so he would have her all to himself. that is what he wished but there is something always come about and messes with his plans and his wishes. so he was holding his breath to make it not happen. Well he hoped he gets her other children he had fun with as well. He wanted them all. They divine beings are rather well something you cant never ever get enough of. But he always wanted the moon queen to himself. He just needed to make sure to find someway so no one else in the palace knew of them being hidden. They would be in different areas of course. But they would be only for him. and he was going to make sure he was going to keep it that way. they would be his prize in all of this. Even if he had one of them he would be happy even though he would want usagi more than the others. he has waited for her for far to long and wish to give up. Plus it was something he never could do was give up on what he wanted in the end,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka words bothered him and took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration his serenity was being beaten. He was still on the mindset of rubius. Well he is rubius Part of his ager wanted to ignore miaka words. This tamahome character deserved to die, he hurt miaka. And hurt tamaki in the most worst ways possible. And he is hurting his wife more and more. Even molested her. And molested tamaki the sick freak. And his serenity was gonna die at any rate. Shutting his eyes tasuki grounded his teeth together before he rushed into battle again. he was not going to lose his serenity his fan still in his hand. He to would to conjure his lunarian fire. He wasn't going to use the flames but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste iron. and he knew he was tapped out on his other powers at this point in time. Tasuki reached tamahome and swung the iron fan crossed his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking the chance he hauled his serenity to her feet. He made sure to let her in this fight since he knew she will not give up. usagi coughed blood and strained to open her eyes. Tasuki hoisted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"Oh I see the moon queen whore is still alive." Said Tamahome

Tamahome had blood trickle down the side of his cheek, while tasuki smirked at the thought that this bastard was disappointed that his wife was still alive it would take more than that to kill her off. and he was going to get him back for even calling her a whore. how dare he even call her that. he was beneath them. he should be groveling for forgiveness to her for all he had done to her and children And he seemed to not even care what he has done was wrong. he enjoyed everything he has done this night and would never ever regret it. While he glared at the fucker who stopped him for grabbing the thing he wanted most. Well the other one he knew he was not going to get easy. But for now he was able to have usagi he would be happy for the time being. Nakago would not even have the chance to have her or anything. She would be his and his prize for the crap he had to go through with to grab what he wanted. Not even yui would know of her being in the palace and what he was doing to her.. but he knew the little fucker would not be doing that.

"Sorry to disappoint ya. We lunarians are hard to kill off you sick freak." Said Tasuki

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at chichiri and the others. He nodded hesitantly to make sure they understood what to do. Miaka catching on what he was trying to say for them to do. Amara tossed the space sword blaster over to chichiri . she and minako and the others was restraining themselves for doing anything that goes for them to disobey their queen and king orderes. or well orders for any other reason as well. but they hates to see their queen and king in this current state it was killing them from the inside to not even be able to help her with the fight, but they knew that must protect the young princes and princesses along with the otheres. They knew the one young princesses and princes needed to get back and get the medical help they needed and cleaned up. But for now they knew that have to obey and get out of here. While miaka knew she was not going to leave tamahome like this. She wanted him to come home with her where he belonged. But it seemed she knew that he was not going to be coming back. He was not her tamahome no more for whatever has happened she didn't even know how to think on it just yet. And not sure if she wanted to even think on it ever.

"We cant just leave you here!" Cried Miaka

Tasuki turned his back to them. He knew that usagi and himself would be able to take care of this bastard, and he was sure as hell he was going to make him feel a world of pain for what he had done.. and the thing is they tried everything and it is all blocked as if they planned to leave them here to die or whatever sick plan they had for them. Usagi knew tamahome was going to be having a fun night few the next two days with the amount of poison and sailor saturn poison that she injected into him with the silence glaive. but she was not even close to being done. and this was not going to end this way she was going to make tamahome feel more pain. It was what he deserved for what he has done to her children. He deserved to suffer more and more. But she was only able to do so much at this point in time. Her transformation has not simmered away. So she was happy with the job she done with Saturn's poison. it was something she does best she wanted to give more but it seemed that didn't work to well.

"We will take care of this. You guys find an escape." Demanded Tasuki

Chichiri took his place with miaka and the others . chichiri look at the space sword blaster it will be infused with usagi and sailor Uranus powers to help them leave when they had a way to escape the hell they were in. before they could do anything . red jagged bolts of electricity shocked through the five of them. Chichiri brows creased he heard minako and amara and the others complain, minako bitching in her scout form that she was not pleased in this.. they knew the others was not doing so well and it was something that they needed to make sure of. He needed to get the help from what has happened to them. they needed to be cleaned up there was still blood mixed with cum leaking out of them. the sick bastards that done this to people who didn't deserve this to happen to them. Hell he wanted to kill them as well. But there is more important matters right now. But they needed to get out of here and fast and hope they could get usagi and tasuki as well they needed to be looked at as well. But it seemed they have been found by the bastard who needed to die a painful death since he was one of the ones that did this to the others. And they would never ever let him go on this one. But it was not the right time for them to even try to kill him.

"Its him he around here somewhere! The guy is a pain in my ass!" Growled amara

Minako used lunarian magic to get them to safety. they vanished for a much safer place to hide until the plan something out to get them all out of there and back home to get medical appeared in front of tasuki and usagi and spirit since he got hid hard to knock him out of the scythe form. While chichiri was trying to figure out what and how he would use the sword amara gave to him. Tasuki and usagi cursed they knew he didn't have the strength to fight tamahome and nakago at the same time. and the silver crystal is the only thing that would be able to get through the barrier that the stupid jack ass has up from them form leaving. and they might have to make the amara sword to get them out of this before they end up dead and he didn't want to die again anytime soon.

 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"** Growled Tasuki

Nakago on the other hand was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and tasuki and usagi was sent flying into a tree. in which usagi took the whole force of the tree and tasuki body she hissed in pain and he felt bad for even harming his wife even more. but then again he knew she was going to flip sooner or later. and say be dammed with what her daughter wanted her to do. She hated tamahome for what he had done to his other step children. She wanted to kill him that is what her mind and heart is telling her to do. But she knew she wanted to make sure she was able to see her daughter. And what had been done to her other children. But for now she was going to continue to hold back. But she was not going to do it the next time they crossed paths. She was going to kill him and make things way worst on him when she sees him again. But then again she would make sure her daughter remained out of it when that came around.

"Moron I turned your fire power off. And your lunarian power will be nothing. He was an annoying distraction wasn't he?" Asked Nakago

Tamahome only smirked from what nakago had just said. In the bushes joker hand was over miaka mouth. He needed to make her to remain quiet for right now. She was letting only a muffled sound. But they couldn't let her scream to have them found. the others was almost tempted to knock her out for her own good. well minako couldn't since she was in scout form so she would have to make the others do that honor for her since she was getting a mega headache. and she had to think of everything that is needed to be done to get some sort of connection to make them get back home from here. plus they would have to break a seal as well..

"Just hold on grandchild we cant let you bother tasuki and usagi sacrifice go to waste. and your starting to get on the others nervous. so hush it or we knock you out." hissed joker

minako started to glow a bright orange and that gave chichiri and idea on how to use the spa e sword blaster. He could use the space sword blaster power together he didn't know that space sword blaster had the silver crystal on amara in which will draw power off usagi. and those power sent to the others to see if they would be able to bypass the barrier to give them a opening. Lunarian power will be able to help him to get some help to get everyone home. Nakago scanned the area and called out to see if he could get them go leave their hiding place. He knew what they were planning. But not sure if it would even work. He really needed to make something to block out lunarian power so this crap don't happen. He even looked through endymions work for something like that. But then again endymion. Is lunarian so that wouldn't make sense. But maybe he would be able to do so.

"Your name is chichiri right? the rest of you might as well give up there is no way you can break this barrier." Said Nakago

Chichiri didn't like to use usagi power like this since she had little left but it was the only way at this point in time as he took minako and amara advice since they told him that she had the silver crystal o her if anything had happened to her he would keep it on her. so if they do this it would be basically going to be drawling off their queen life force. but this is what she wanted them to do. and there was not much else they could do. Even though it would be dangerous to her own health. And that made chichiri love her more and more. It was something he admired in usagi. And he would never ever be not surprised on how she did things, but for now he needed to get them all out of here and back home. But they knew tamahome would not live the next time he crossed usagi in the worst ways. And he knew that usagi would not hold back when it came down to what she planned on doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Chiriko was playing his flute knowing that he was annoying people with it, but he didn't care at this point in time even though he was pissing off some powerful people in this place. and vegeta and some of the others are plotting to murder the flute playing warrior. it was getting on their nerves when it came down to them wanting to shove it where the sun dont shine. and not even carlisle or stien or szayel not even mayuri would be able to take it out when they are done with that off key awful flute player.

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BRAT IN HIS SLEEP! AND THEN SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DONT FUCKING SHINE!"** Roared grimmjow and kenpachi and the and makoto

* * *

Hurried footsteps sounded in the halls as some of the others busted into the room. And wondered why in the world was screaming like that. It was grimmjow and kenpachi along with a very annoyed rei and makoto. nnoitra, ikkaku and yumichika pounced on them so they didn't kill the flute playing suzaku warrior. As makoto did her emperor palpatine thing. Then rei made her fire chase aftet his was. Once they hear a scream on my was is on fire. They all knew rei was pushed to no return. Rini sighed her husband and soul mate was always the same. while the rest just sighed and knew it was true they would have done it as well since they hated the ever so annoying sound of the stupid flute and ram it so far up his ass that none of the doctors in their group would be able to take it out. he would not even be able to shit it out either. Well the and makoto are known to do that. While hotohori tried to get all to unfreeze Chiriko so mitsukake would be ok d enough to pull the flute out of Chiriko was thanks to find and nuriko. Its lively and nice but some do have their limits.

"What's going on here?" Asked Chiriko

In the center of the throne room floated in mid air was the space sword blaster with the silver crystal. Everyone in the room. Knew what this meant when it came down to usagi and amara to pull this moon. Plus they could tell the silver crystal in pushing power. In which mean usagi is low on power . rei and makoto along with everyone else gasped in horror. What could of happened since that is the back up plan when it came down to it. All the scouts had fell to their knees with bulma and regina with wide eyes this was not happening. Bulma gasped she remembered this she used it many of times. It seemed their daughter sailor Uranus sword with the silver crystal show the low on power it's master has. This is the warning that they have been dreading., plus they all knew that was something she did when she was badly wounded and her one of her most protective scouts and trusting enough to hold onto it. Amara and minako knew what to do.

* * *

 _"Everyone can you hear me!" growled amara_

* * *

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard amara voice. they were wondering why it sounded like she was about to murder someone. Michael eyes went wide this is not good. Something must of happened. That would explain usagi power spike, but they woukd have to wait until they get back to see the damage and what had happened. but then again the amara is protective of usagi and those around her. but why was she even doing the S.O.S call. trista was trying her hardest to see what was going on. but all she was getting was fog from the gates still she cursed this was not supposed to happened. Even alice cursed and rei. they hated that their powers are being blocked from not seeing nothing that she needed to see. it was like that since they decided to go over to kuto. While hotohori was panicking he knew the S.O.S warning from usagi and was wondering what could of happened.

* * *

 _"I'm using my space sword blaster with the silver crystal. We all know what happens when the silver crystal power is in use like this it drains her. But usagi gave it to me before anything happened. it was easier and used less power in my scout form. Me and Venus is pushing power to even do this. and as well usagi power is pushing through us. for us to break through the barrier. Chichiri told me to tell you that you all needed to break the barrier on your end. And scouts transform to use your power it's tme to protect our queen and other king.." Said amara_

* * *

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

Hotohori violate eyes went wide in horror as he fell to his knees. While rei and the others nearly fell over from the scream. that was usagi voice in pain and suffer they knew that scream all to well.. She sounded like she was in pain and wounded. Hotohori fell back into the seat of his throne feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. While rei was gathering everyone and ordered them to transform. And along with a few others so they were able to do what is needed to get her out of the fight that she was in. she was being hurt and that didn't sit well to them. this was something that they will make who ever it was suffer. The scouts and starlights gathered to help with their powers. Hotohori would use the black crystal. While everyone else would use their powers in help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

usagi was breathing heavily she could feel her power from the silver crystal since it was connected to her soul it was draining more for the fact that they took her idea and used amara did what she told her to do Since she was the one who did ths for her. But she has to use the space sword blaster to do this for her. She has other scout who know how to do this. But amara is the main one to do this for her. the silver crystal should break through to the others. The wounds she received from tamahome were taking their toll on her body. But she still held her transformation as cosmos. She knew she could last much longer. Tasuki already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed, nakago and tamahome were aware of this fact as well. nakago fired another energy blast to the bushes revealing the prey tasuki attepted to stop him but usagi was quicker.

"Don't you dare harm any of them. You have done enough to my fucking son children sick freak! I will kill you." Hissed usagi

Nakago ignoring her as he officially walked calmly toward to the others who was busy at the moment. Chichiri held onto them tightly knowing this shall be their end now if they didn't have the pathways they needed. Just when everyone thought this was going to be the end. A strong red light appeared with multicolor powered and the dark one was the black crystal with all the scputs power and starlights power. The black crystal contacted with the silver crystal to push more power into it. as well to make it much more stronger. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. Miaka recognized it to be chirikos flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting the spell with a single gesture. The space sword blaster constructed a multi clolored jewel jewel from the. The others pushing all the power they could to get them home. Usagi sighed and felt everyone as power pushing through. They remembered the warning of the S.O.S warning signal. it's been a long time since she had to use it. Now they all are going home. In a flash tasuki and usagi were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right.. don't cry for me my darling daughter." Said usagi

usagi finally fell unconscious from the power that was draining from her since she was transporting them back to konan through the powers of the silver crystal. Her transformation shimmering award leaving nothing to the imagination. in which is connected to her very soul and powers. so yeah this is going to take allot of her. and amara was keeping the connection open for them. spirit had her head in his lap with tears streaming down his face.. while everyone was trying to calm down with the other injured ones . since they wont freaking out more when they finally seen their mother in the current state she was in. they had to be restrained this time from what they saw what their mother and step father looked like. It was something that didn't sit well with them all. they should of brought potions back with them when they came to this little trip that ended up being a real real bad one. But Erik used his powers to know them out again so they won't damage with a power burst that happened a few times this night. While miaka speared one last glance at tamahome before they leave this place. As her heart was breaking and felt her soul mourn for the man who she loves and her soul mate. He was no longer her beloved he was someone else and it was ripping her soul to pieces. While minako held onto to make sure she monitored her soul since this had just happened.

* * *

 _"They did this.. for me… oh tamahome.. I ran to him.. reached out my hand to him… and he hurt mama and tasuki… he hurt his own allies.. face reality miaka he's a different person now…. No matter how much you scream that you love him.. he doesn't want to hear it and wont reach him. I will never reach tamahome again! and so.. and so… and so.. goodbye my love… goodbye forever… I'm saying goodbye one last time.."_ thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka and the others began to fade with the crystal orb they all returned home to get treatment from their wounds and rest from their battle warn maybe think of a way to get tamahome to remember who he is and maybe get a worst punishment for something like this topped everything off. he should of known this would of happened. he was warned what yui would have done to get what she wanted. While she felt for usagi and her children that was with her. Well not miaka she still hated her. She got a close look to miaka half siblings. But they probably hates her now. It seemed that someone did the unthinkable to them and it was wrong that whoever did that to them was sick in the head and she had the feeling from what she seen so far it might have been tamahome who has done it to him…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Nakago and Yui_

Leaving tamahome and nakago standing in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind tamahome as she sighed feeling alone that usagi along with amara and minako had left but then again she felt bad for what she had done to wanted her to remain here to be with him. but like always nothing goes to his planes. but he would never ever give up to keep her by his side. Nakago closed his eyes before turning to tamahome. And was happy with everything that has gone down this night it seemed that all he wanted to have done was done. but not the main goal of keeping usagi here for him to have her whenever he dammed well pleased. He knew he would have a hard time in keeping her down but he has his ways to keep her to himself. Her powers is the main thing he needed to find a way to keep her powers out of the way so he was able to keep her in control and to have his way with her. Something else he has gotten off endymion as well. He could say fuck it with the other ones he knew he would not have another chance with them if he ever even tried to get that chance..

"A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. And we nearly had the moon queen in our hands. Hm?" Asked Nakago

Nakago eyes widened in shock as he noticed tears where streaming endlessly down tamahomes face as if something inside of him of his old self felt like he was left behind why in the world did the kodoku not stop it. or maybe it was the power of the silver crystals power since it was the way they are basically transporting them home. Along with the scouts power as well. so the silver crystal could of triggered some sort of memory in tamahome to make him feel something. Maybe he knew what he had done was not in his true nature. But then again there was so much he didn't know about the mind control drug. But endymion made sure the silver crystal was not able to break it. But the thing is that he altered the drug endymion made to his liking. Maybe he did some to make the effects work less against the silver crystal and the scouts power. He need to look in to that. But this was something that has never been done before when it came down to the people who has been given the drug well the only ones has been used on was the moon queen and the scouts. So this was something he needed to look into. Yui gasped at what she seen tamahome doing. It seemed that he was affected by them leaving him here. maybe the drug was not fully intact to his mind or something like that. Nakago never fully explained to her what it did or does to people.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hm?" Asked Tamahome

Taamhome put a hand to his face and touched his tears as if he didn't know what he was doing. It was like he was some robot. he looked at the moistness on his fingers from his tears as he looked at him as if he was a mindless robot. its like he didn't understand what he was feeling. and why he was crying from seeing them leave like this. it was all confusing to him as if he was never ever teached this to him when he was growing up. or a mindless robot that he had turned into when he took the drug well what forced down his he has done this night he felt that it was all wrong. or that he should of never done anything like that to the female and the boy. But he felt so good when he did those things to both of them. It was like it was something he was happy and wanting to do for so long. But it seemed that it never should of never ever happened. As if apart of himself was telling him he has done wrong on what he has done this day. And he should of gone back with them. He shook his head mentally to rid of all the thoughts he was having he didn't know why he was having he was so confused on everything as if this was not him. but it felt right as if it should be him.

"What is this? Strange. I just suddenly started t cry." Said Tamahome

Nakago frowned and had to think on this one, no one has ever made it through a kodoku poisoning the same mind co from drug endymion created. Well he did alter it a bit. Maybe that what did it. He needed to look over the notes and the original notes to see where his altering messed up things. and came back to their former mindset. So this was baffling to him why tamahome was acting the way he was. he had to think on this one. there was a lot to think on why he would even cry from the sight seeing them leave other than the silver crystal. but that was the only thing he could think of right now. But he didn't know if his real self was able to break through. That was something he didn't know if it could even happen. But then again not many people who has taken or was given this drug never ever came back to themselves the people they once were. But then again this was a different case when it came down to a warrior of suzaku. That should have been something he should of thought on further before thinking of this idea. But then again there was his feelings and that is something else that could of done it as well. As if he knew he was being left behind and should of gone with them. But for now he needed to think on this one and study further on the drug.

* * *

 _"Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the endymion drug I altered?"_ Thought Nakago

* * *

Nakago left to go back to the palace he had some pondering to do. He has some study I g to do when he gets back to his chambers. And well notes to see where he has gone wrong with this altering of endymion. And as well a lot of thinking to do at the feeling of having him being inside of usagi as well. And the other of her children that came along. he didn't know their names thpugh. but they had some tight holes he fucked. Plus their screams and pleas of having him to stop and take whatever he was doing out was even more fun. Plus that nifty little spell to make your cock larger as the victim screams more in pain. Oh thank endymion for his work. oh he was proud and happy on that one and will use it on victims more and more when he wanted to do what he has done. While yui helped tamahome back to his chambers in the palace it so she could attend to his wounds that was inflicted on his body. plus he was going to be in for a long night when it came to having two type of poison injected into him. One of sailor saturn horrible attacks. she had to make sure nothing gets infected. plus she had a few more things that was given to her to help her through all of this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight of them. And most of all usagi kids that came along was not in good shape either. Hotohori and arei and am I rushed over to usagi . they saw she wasn't even awake. While bulma and regina and snow went over to help out with their other grandkids. Hotohori cried into her chest while tasuki was carried off by the starlights. Rei and makoto and others helped with the others who was injured. snow followed and helped out as best as she could since she was trying to remain calm on everything. This was not right kagome was family to her since she raised her and charmings daughter. And that is something she would be forever grateful on. And tamaki and the others are like her children since they are emma's half brothers since she was blood adopted into her family. And so was snow and charming as well. Regina was not happy on the fact her daughter in which was something to get used to with her being a reincarnated priestess with the powers of a goddess. while vegeta was not pleased at the sight of his daughter. while bulma and regina was cursing the death of the asses of kuto. Regina wanted to go over there and crush their hearts right in front of them. But that is not the time they needed to find on what has happened on when they was over there. Is was something that they needed to know. While they heard her other granchildren screams of pain and sadness and horror from them waking up. Regina waved for the others went to help with them since they are her grandchildren as well. Bulma a vegeta had to go back for something and will be back soon.. they would have to put tasuki in another room for the time being until they all get healed. And spirit in his own room. And the other injured moved to the rooms with their husband or wives. Well the ones who had them.

"my serenity please be ok! you better not die on me!" Cried Hotohori

While szayel had a stretcher as they carried her out so that she will have the treatment that she deserved while all their medical staff that was with them will be on over to e with everything to be done. And as well was checking over usagi and her children that was with them. Along with spirit was worst off than anyone else. While miaka was in oswalds arm's with nuriko with her as well. even though he wanted to make sure usagi was ok. but makoto gave him a look to make sure he remained where he is since the others are going to be in and out of the room. Makoto thought miaka as his daughter when they first met in the crstal palace but then was rold what happened for how she was born. and as well as all of her half siblings since he did have children with usagi so all their half siblings are his you g princes and princess as well. Even though he never knew ed was one of usagi children. And now looking back it was kinda noticeable when they were around each other. He sent ami to go and help with the others. He was close to all his step children. But he was wanting to be there for them as well. He would go an take over when one of the others needed a break from helping his everyone out. edward was not even happy he blasted a hole in a wall to see what his half siblings looked like that. But one of the others fixed it with their lunarian magic is all went well there.

"And where is Tamahome?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka clutched to oswald tighter he raised her since she was a baby. he was like one of her fathers she thought as one since she has more than one father she thought of as one. as she sobbed brokenly as minako finally saw the bonds with miaka and tamahome and sighed sadly it seemed that kuto had damaged quite a bit. all that she had seen and watched. while amara and erik and the others are explaining what had happened and what they had seen over in kuto so they could come down with a idea on why tamahome had turned the way he had. And as well explain that the drug is a altered drug from endymion, And that tamahome was one of the men who has done that to the princes and princesses that came with them when they were over there. And that he outright announced it that he enjoyed it and wanted to do it more and more to to the found princesses and princes that was with them. and usagi as well. They never found out who was the other ones who was doing that to their you g princess and princes they blasted a few of them who was on them making them cry and scream. They knew the man was still alive but only for now they would come back and get him back for what he done. and they other person they knew it was nakago they knew he had his part into all of what happened. And what happened to their young princes and princesses. and to usagi as well. But they didn't have the time to go and beat his ass for what he has done and how he did things.

"I have said goodbye to him." Whispered Miaka

"What do you mean little on?" Asked oswald

"I told Tamahome goodbye forever one last time." Cried Miaka

Oswald rocked his step daughter back and forth while she sobbed her broken heart while all of them were plotting revenge further on tamahome. He will pay for this and what they found out what he did to usagi and his other step children. there will be even more angered people. the exploding started as well. it seemed there is a lot of pissed off people right now. oswald and ones with miaka will have to wait until later to rid of their anger. It was going to be a lot of gravity chambers and training rooms that will not be no more once they let out what they are feeling inside of themselves well and in the scouts defense their power is going to do some damage.. that is not going to be a pretty mess. But then again there was he fact a lunarian spell was placed on things like that so it would repair itself. So there was going to be a lot of repairing for the night was over. And maybe a few days after that. But they all knew one thing that usagi is not even remotely done with tamahome. And sadly they will not feel sorry for him when it happens.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 23_

* * *

After the events from yesterday the two girls have not awaken. Usagi had used a lot of her power while she was still healing. While the newbies finally arrived with Pluto. The avengers who was friends of usagi. Thor a father to two sets of usagi twins. And well Loki who is the real father of tamaki. And he played lucius out of good heart since the real lucius died and he took his place but oden took his memories when he did that. But he remember when he went back to asgard. So yeah he has a lot to tell his moon bunny. Fury was very interested in everything that has transpired. They were left in the palace with no one there. But seemed someone was going to be there now aland and Ann along with Luna and Artemis as well. joker and hotohori and tasuki stood by usagi side. even tasuki was wheeled in to be by his wife side. Not even tamaki and the twins not even left her side. Loki want to hold his sons to tell them it will be ok. He understood somewhat to what miaka was feeling. They were worried about their mother and sister. While their other brother and sisters were trying to do research on helping tamahome. Even ami and the other smart ones has not either. It's a very altered version of endymion mind control pill from the time usagi and the rest of them was on it. they had not came up with anything just yet. so this was something they is going to be a learning thing for them.

"Can't believe that Miaka pulled something like this." Said minako

makoto only nodded to what was said it was shocking to see miaka do something like this. she sighed and knew that there was a lot that miaka had happened in such a short time. While amara explained what happened and what's going on with their other friend who have just arrived. Thor and Loki was not happy in what they were hearing. Nor was the others. Even though tamaki should be the on in the state like miaka was in. along with his brothers and sisters that came along that had the same thing happen to them. but it seemed they took the help of the family and friends. So they are proud of their little princes and princesses. They wished miaka would lean on her family and friends but it seemed she took the wrong route when it came down to the choice that she has made. While snow was watching over miaka to make sure she was going to be ok. The girl is after all family to her since she was emma half sister since her daughter was blood adopted by usagi and she was going to be forever grateful to usagi when it came down to the way things go with her daughter. She protected her daughter not even knowing she was. And she was even getting help when she didn't know she was getting it.

"Yes but what could we have done. My little one went after her daughter. It is what use lunarians do when we protect our children." Growled joker

Even though she was much like him and her mother. but he was never ever stopped thinking of his daughter as his little girl. Neither would his grandkids either. They were his heirs and he was protective of all his heirs. but one this for sure he was pissed off that she did what she did while she was still healing. she was to much like him and yes it made him feel fatherly pride from time to time that his heirs are like that. hotohori and tasuki looked over to their father in law and wondered what he was thinking right now they knew they are pissed as well at the whole thing. but they knew for sure with faith that he would come back to them. But he knew that miaka was hurt. But this was not the way to go about it. He was proud of his little ones that suffered in kuto. they were taking it like the lunarians that they are. and as well leaning on the family and friends when it came down to the support they needed. He knew Loki is both tamaki and draco father. He understood the way he did things. And sad to say he was happy oden is dead and gone. A big pain in his ass since the fall of his kingdom. And it seemed she didn't want to have that sort of support it was like she didn't care on what happened and what she thought of what her family does and takes for her to keep her safe. And in which he was going to address he knew his daughter is going to let him do it since she would be to soft and kind to her children. And amara is going to help him with the talk since she was good at it when she tried to do it before with miaka. But she was going to be a tad bit harsher this time.

"And thank moon for her. She would never change in that department. She saved her along with Hotohori." Said spirit

"We had a huge worry on our part about mama. We thought we lost her for awhile she over did her self with healing still. But miaka I wish she would lean on us. She is with her family and friends. I would be there for her I'm her half brother and wish nothing to harm her." Whispered Tamaki

Loki went to his one son and put his arm around his son shoulder. he knew he takes it hard when he thinks she was going to be leaving him. or dying on him. And him as well since he used thoth to help him when he was murdered. But the fake father was killed by oden with the crystal he stole from hades. but for the longest time he known usagi she was the strongest woman he known in the world. but then again this was usagi and they knew for sure it would take more than all of that to kill her. so many has tried and failed in doing so. they may put her into a coma but that is the farest that they would be able to go. but for now he closed his eyes and kissed his son head. He was proud of his son to even stand for his sister. She was only his half sister but he was like her father as well. But he was going to be in on with joker and amara with this talk. amara was not happy with how miaka was dealing with things. she needed to have a good talking to when it came down to the fact she has more support here than she even realize and she was going to be told it. But for now they needed to wait to see if she was going to wake up anytime soon.

"son your mother is a fighter and she was raised to be that. you all are starting to learn the ways of the warrior. But miaka you half sister is a late bloomer and always have been. She is going to have a lecture on how she deals with this. But we all are going to let miaka know we all love her and we are there for her" Said loki

joker kissed his daughter head were her royal marking shows up. He was furious when he has heard what she had done. But he will make sure she will not do that again when she was like that fighting is another thing but freezing rain and friezing water is another story,szayel smiled and checked both of them over to make sure they are not even catching a cold. he sighed and sat back down. he shook his head with everything was going on in such a short time. he sure as hell is going to be in that line for the punishment for tamahome. well if he ever came back to his former self that is. but it would be a fun thing that was going to kick his ass and the other stuff that have plotted out for a evil punishment. But most of all tamahome fucked with kagome children and that is a crime you never ever wanted against yourself. But for now he was going to see what will happen. They all have been having a bad feeling all night and it was never ever a good thing when you have that feeling when it came down to things. And they have a feeling tamahome was going to get what was coming to him if it was him that they are having a bad feeling about. If it was nakago them hell they would love to kill him on their home land that would be wonderful for them all.

"Does anyone want any food?"

A servant decided to walk in at that point in time. While miaka awoken drooling knocking her mother out of bed into chichiris lap with the force that she leaped up. and looked around all over the place for the food like always. while everyone else in the room face palmed and chichiri was thanking the gods for this happy day for him to have usagi fall into the lap of chichiri nude and was there for all to see in the room. And basically chichiri thought he was winning the best thing in the world. While seiya and nnoitra was in the emo corner with mushrooms growing around him. they always wanted that to happen to them. but it seemed that it happened to the weird monk who happened to be just as big of a pervert than he is. While tony was drooling at the most beautiful woman he wished to see nude when they first met. But he knew better to not pissed anyone off even though he was very good at that.

 **"FOOD WHERE IS THE FOOD!"** Yelled Miaka

Since joker was faster he punched the monk for his thoughts and where his hands where as he took his baby girl back to her spot. while the monk was still drooling like the biggest pervert in the whole world. While everyone in the room sighed in annoyance. At least one if their perverts was behaving. Tony stark was not one of the known perverts, but for right now they would leave it alone. While usagi growled in annoyance for what was going on around her. It's like she was not being granted sleep from her one daughter who has the biggest mouth when she wants to use it. And most of all have a perverted monk she landed on. So yeah she was not a happy person right now. Hell she didn't know Pluto finally brought the friends that she ordered to bring. She knew they would bring the power of their kingdom even higher.

 **"DON'T YOU EVER STOP THINKING OF FOOD! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE EVEN KNOWN FOR THE LOVE OF MOON YOUR MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!"** Yelled usagi

joker was smirking that was his little girl famous temper that came from both him and her mother, he always felt pride in his brats. And miaka needed to know her mother was pissed. And she was not going to be putting up with this much longer with how she was acting. And he was happy she was finally putting her foot down on this one. Well that is what they hoped. Miaka was a complex one to deal with. And they never ever understood why. They think it was how she was born but they could see that she is trying. But they needed to make sure that she knew that they are not going to be putting up with it much longer it was time to act the part and act the way she should be acting. She was not human and never was. She needed to know that as well. while spirit was helping with stien on the research team so he didnt know how his ex wife who is not his friend was doing. thoth sighed she was fine and that is all that mattered. hotohori and tasuki sighed she was the same and nothing changed for her. they love her for that and never hoped for her to ever change..

 **"THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER NO DA!"** cheered Chichiri

 **"SHUT IT PERVERTED MONK! "** Yelled joker

Chichiri snapped his mouth shut he knew better than piss off usagi father. his anger was bad for your health. While miaka looked around at everyone and wondered what had happened. she just felt the haze as if she was lost in her own mind and went off on her own. while yumichika was the only who took notice of this so he would be the one to explan everything to her to let her know what she had done. and what her mother had done at risk of her own health. and hotohori as well. so the girl better be happy that they even did what they had done. well in his books she should be more than happy on what her mother has done for her. And most of all what her brother suffered for her as well. It seemed like the girl never ever knew what they all suffer and most of all her mother and siblings. And he was going to be one of them who was going to make this all change here and now with the others as well. usagi is special to him and this girl is her daughter and she was being a very bad one at that. He knew amara was not happy with her you g princess right now.

"You left a note and your mother left to go and hunt you down hotohori fallowed suit. You know I never had this much problems when I trained your brothers and sisters. "You're a princess of the earth and the moon young lady, and the sad thing about you don't act like it.." hissed amara

Miaka bowed her head in shame from what amara yelled ag her about. Hut she knew she was correct on this one. While she looked over to the people she had no clue who they are. But she had a feeling she will find out soon. while snow let her know it was ok she just needed to change up a bit and stop being so carless. and care more about her family and friends. And as well realize on what they do to her and for her as well. It seemed she rather not think that way and it makes her sad sometimes. she knew that usagi always put everything on the line for her. but she never understood why she did that. yes she knew she would do anything for her family. and would die for her family. but she felt bad that usagi nearly died a few times and had been badly wounded and as well poisoned for her own sake. Well the poison was a very altered version of endymions poison. Along with the crap tamahome is going through as well. But his is very much altered mind control drug from endymion. but most of all miaka half brother sibling that came they suffered at the hands of kuto and brought back things they would never want to remember. it seemed she didn't care about that either and she was told what happened. it was like she was not even going to care about anything or anyone only one she wanted was tamahome and that's all. it was a shame really. but she never ever would be able to help and or pay her mother back. Her mother is a hero in every sense of the word. she looked over to hook and seen that he was drooling over usagi as well. that man was to much he was going to mate and married usagi one adopted daughter emma.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was angered by what nakago had just informed her on. She didn't even think that nakago would go that far to get rid of tamahome. Didn't he know that he would be murdered mercifully when he goes there. and who knows what kind of mood usagi is in after that last fight. and knowing everything else that she would be healed enough to basically go in and fight tamahome. and maybe kill him for everything that he had done to her daughter and to herself. Hell she has no clue on that they have more allies here now. yui just didn't want to lose him over this stupid shit. but she didn't know that nakago had this all planned out front he start and hoped to gain what he wanted in the very end. plus she knew that usagi is pissed off on what happened to her children and tamahome is going to pay for it. And that is also what is pissing her off even more. And that he could be killed and worst changed back to he was before and remember everything in which would be very bad for her. And bad for tamahome since they are going to be revenge still on him for even thinking about coming here in the first place.

 **"WHAT? YOU LET TAMAHOME GO TO KONAN? WHY IN THE WORLD YOU LET HIM GO?"** Yelled Yui

Yui turned to face nakago with anger in her eyes. Nakago only waved her anger off with a graceful hand since he didn't care he chose to let him go maybe he would rid of the annoying pain in the ass. he just wanted to see if tamahome would be able to kill off everyone and bring all their head in a bag. plus bring him what he wanted. and maybe he might share with him if he does the job correctly. and brings him what he wanted unharmed and tied to the bed after the maids cleaned her up and put her in one of his silk robes so she would be ready and waiting for him when he entered the room. And maybe to have her children that was here with her as well. He just needed to make sure he had all of them in different rooms and make sure they had something on to make sure they didn't have any power or able to leave and think they can get away with it. But then again he knew better to hope for anything because it would not turn out in the end the way he wanted it to. So he was going to try his best and wish for it to happen but he knew it might not. But then again who knows it could all change this night if his plan worked on tamahome doing what he was told.

"He wished for a assignment. So I gave him one." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked evilly at the thought of the pest being slaughtered from his former comrades. And the one thing he knew what will be awaited him would be the sexy usagi who will beat the crap out of him. plus then again she might end up killing him. then one warrior down and they would never be able to sommon suzaku. so that is one part of his planned but it all went in different directions when it came down to what he wanted and what he had planned out plus screw with yui mind was part of it. since she is the reason that he was even able to get this done in the first place. and like always he never tried to hope to think that he would win and wont get what he wants.

"I was hoping he will kill all the suzaku seven. Even the emperor saihi. Better known as hotohori . who happens to be the reincarnation of prince diamond of the black moon clan. He is also one of the suzaku seven as one of the husbands and one of the kings to the moon queen. They don't think I know that tasuki is the second emperor and the reincarnation of prince rubius crimson of the black moon clan. And as well ther other husband and king to the moon queen. Any barriers they have now affect him since they married and mated with her royal highness neo queen serenity better known as usagi. I am still trying to figure who the others was with the monk suzaku warrior. They had the feeling of usagi and that children that was with her as well. I know sailor Uranus and sailor venus was with them." Said Nakago

Yui clinched her hands in anger she knew all of them that was with usagi. But she will not tell the names of the ones that came with her. but amara and minako was there for help and protection. But nakago should never mess with sailor Uranus one of the most protective ones in the sailor scouts. So nakago might want to stay away from amara,micharu and a few other scouts if nakago knew what was good for him. But right now she was worried about her tamahome. She knew what usagi was able to do. Hell what everyone was able to do. Hell tamahome could be dead and gone right now. That would kill her if that was to happen. It would be all nakago and most of her fought if that happen.

"Your lying to me. You had this all plotted out from the very start didn't you!" Growled Yui

Nakago blue eyes turned to see yui's angered ones. She was smarted than he took her as. But he will not admit his plans to her then they would be screwed up if he mentioned them to the stupid priestess. well he was mostly trying to get the moon queen. He should be her king not those morons. and then kill all of konan and never ever let the woman leave his side. he would make sure she would understand who she was going to belong to if he ever had that dream come true, but then again there is a lot of shit going on in konan that his own spies either come back with no memory or dragging one dead body or a dismembered one. or a few having something blasted through their stomachs.

"Lady yui. Your words wound me." Said Nakago

Nakago placed both his hands on yuis shoulders so he was able to put the charm on that seemed to get her to listen to him. And make her believe what he told her. It seemed to work so far. He wanted to make sure that she knew the truth of his words. But then again he was lying to her face and she didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell him. plus he cant let her think he was not this good guy that she was thinking that he was. even though she was still mad at him for what he did to tamahome in the punishment room of the palace. so what the hell he might as well continued to go along with what he had been doing since she came here. well since he had found her. it seemed to have been working since he started. plus she was easy to screw with her mind.

"It was what you wished for. Don't you remember? I brought him here all for you. Just to make you happy. Lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui glared at nakago as she raised her right hand and bitch slapped him a crossed his face. That one was for usagi her beloved mother. she would never let him harm her and her husbands. it was something she would not let happen never ever again. how dare he even think she don't know what he wanted with usagi and her children that was her with her. She knew her children was beautiful. But miaka has never grown out of her cute stage yet. But so was all of his siblings miaka was just not bless with the beauty of her mother just yet. So this was something she never understood. But sure she has a thing for tamaki. And maybe draco. But she knew she would never ever wanted to go with them since they are basically siblings to her in her books. But for now she was not going to put up with how nakago was handling everything. and that is never ever going to happen. but she would continued to play dumb and let him think that she didn't know what he wanted with her sisterly friend. who will be very pissed off at her if tamahome ever came back to his true self and tell who had done that to him. then she knew that usagi will rip her a new ass for even doing something that she hated.

"Do you really think all this is making me happy?" Cried Yui

Yui was disgusted with everything that nakago was doing and thinking. Most of all using that sick freak endymion spells and his inventions. and the countless times she walked in on him jacking off to usagi name. and as well the name of her children that was with he. their names as well it seemed that it was something he enjoyed doing lately. Even though she never knew on how sick nakago mind set is. But for now she was going to be pissed off and hope with all hope her tamahome would come back to her. Well come back to her whole and not wounded or having body parts missing on him. Yui turned her heal and ran away she wanted to be out of sight of nakago. He made her want to vomit right now. She missed the evil smirk that was a crossed nakago face at the thought that she didn't know what he really wanted and didn't know what his normal plan is to everything that he ever wanted is the moon queen and as well her children he got to enjoy. But his main goal is always going to be usagi. konan destruction. and then life would be perfect with the murder of the perverted emperor then things would be the best he would ever wanted and be free to do as he wants with the man at his side. he cackled mentally making sure that yui didn't hear it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was in a comfortable silence they were watching a movie together or reading or moved to do some of their research in the room. Well after everyone got to know the new people they just met. While usagi punched Loki for never telling her the truth about him being two of her husbands. Hell she thought lucius was dead like her one daughter she could not bring back. But she forgave him after that. But they are still coming up with blanks on stuff with tamahome. Everyone was enjoying their quit moments that came rarely to them all and even in the times they were in right now. Well that was until it was bothered by a palace guard as if it was something urgent. so they paused what they are watching or marked their spot in their books. or pausing their games since some of them are playing their games. While miaka didn't know on the sort of research that was being made. Even though she was still pouting from the lecture she was given. Even though she was not going to do what she was told. She was going to remain the way she is. She was not going to do what her family and friends told her to do. Even though she had a feeling the way she thinked is one day is going to get her killed in the end. But she really didn't care. Plus she was lectured on how she treated her mother and family didn't listen to a word they said either.

* * *

" _Your highnesses! There had been reports of a traitor inside of the palace."_

* * *

usagi and some of the others narrowed their eyes from thinking they knew who said traitor was that enter the palace. And they knew that usagi will be the one to kick his ass again. joker knew his daughter well enough because it would be what he would do. plus it was her given right to do so, he was fully behind her on this one. plus he knew a lot of the others are as well. plus they would sit there and watch the slaughter that his little princess is about to do. they knew she was not going to go light on him this time since she was fuming from all that was going on between him and miaka, usagi gave the look to Loki. He had the look he knew what to do when it came down to this. They all made a plan to keep miaka away from this sort of thing so she didn't interfere with anything. And he knew what to do find somewhere and lock her up and them come back and watch the fight. They all have someone to go and let her out when they knew it was time and when she was needed. It was all apart of their master plan from the research they have done on the drug that is controlling tamahome and it was the only way they could get him back. And then they can get him back for everything he done just not kill him.

"A traitor you say?" Asked tony

* * *

 _"Yes master stark! According to my men. It is the suzaku warrior Tamahome."_

* * *

Miaka gasped from what she had just heard. And she knew who and why he was here for. Not only to kill her and to redo what he did to her mother and her siblings that came along. and as well kill her off once and for all. usagi had a dark smirk over her angelic face as she turned into her cosmos form. hotohori shiver as well tasuki that smirk they all knew to well. They remembered what neo queen serenity is able to do when she smirked like that. so they knew tamahome was going to get another beat down once more to make sure he ends up dead this time because usagi would not hold back even if she wanted to. and this time they all knew she was not going to be holding back on him. they knew she was going to beat the living shit out of him for what he had done that is what she was going to do. And most of all what he has done to her children was something that his pissing her off. But for now they knew that miaka must be locked up somewhere so she was able to not interfere until everything is done and over with. Miaka was going to hate them for this. But in the end they hope she would thank them. But they knew that would never ever happen.

* * *

 _"Oh no. he's here to kill me."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka thoughts where cut short when thor grabbed her wrist protectively. She yelped at how rough he was being he better not be trying to protect her. This was what she wanted to confront him again. she wanted to see tamahome and speak to him to make him understand that this is not him. and be dammed if she died in that time then so be it. because she knew that her mother this time she would not hold back her blood lust. and knew for sure tamahome would not survive this time around with the anger that she and everyone in the palace is feeling that she was pushing out. She knew she was doing this for the fact on what he did to her and to her siblings that came with them. and she knew that usagi is her mother and will do anything and she knew what anything meant to protect her family and friends from what she was about to do. And miaka didn't want any of this. She didn't want tamahome to be killed. She wanted him back here where he belonged. And this is not the way he will be returning back to her in the end. It was killing her to know he was going to be killed by her mother.

"thor what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

thor glared at the door.. he needed to make sure she was going to be safe until the time was right. But for now he was not going to let her go and watch what is going to go down. they all just hoped the plan would work in the end. And knew that there was not going to be no thank you's from miaka in the end. She never seem to thank none of them for the effort and the time and the crap they put up with for her. It was always about her and tamahome. And maybe yui as well. But it seemed when it came down to anyone else it was nothing to her. And they wondered how in the world usagi daughter could turn out that way. unless she has her sick freak father genes in her that is the only way they could think of it. As he dragged her out of the room he was not going to let his best friends daughter to get killed by that jackass. he was going to make sure she remained safe. so he was happy she was untrained since she would of been able to bust through the door if she was. and tamahome is going to deserve everything that he is about to get. and he knew for sure that usagi was going to slaughter the fool. and he wanted to be there to watch it when it started.

"What is mama going to do?" Asked Miaka

Everyone looked in shock at thor at what he was doing. Sure she is his step child along with her siblings. but it was understandable it was a order and he was going to do what he was told. He admired usagi and thought of her as family she was a wonderful fighter and he was not going to let one of her children be harmed from tamahome. Plus It was all apart of the plan and he knew it was not going to be repaid in a thank you.. As amara came in with her sword that is her neo queen serenity sword basically made from her silver crystal essence. She looked back at her father who smirked to tell her give it her best and fuck him up good, and yes usagi was his daughter and he was proud in what she is about to do. the man needed to learn a thing or two, plus he let this happened to himself. he should of heeded their warning to make sure he didn't go to kuto. but nooooo he had to do what he wanted and go to kuto so the price he gets is being drugged from them. and once he returned like they planned will have their time to give him his punishments that he was going to get from them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the courtyard of the palace._

The rain beat heavy on the very one who looked on tamahome dark form standing there looking like a dark figure who is there ready to murder a group of people.. They felt tamahomes presents in a dark way. It lead them to the courtyard of the palace, nuriko stopped in his tracks and so did everyone else. he gasped from what he was seeing. now he was able to absorb what tamahome had turned into. While the ones they met or seen tamahome before was in shock. it even made him shiver from the feeling of tamahome. there was nothing there just only hate and pure rage and blood lust. this was never a good sign. but then again they could be feeling usagi powers.. it was also something known as a very powerful being who is a mother who is going to do anything to protect her children. along family and friends. They all just hoped the plan is going to work for tamahome to be broken free from the power that is mind controlling him. in the way they see it they are killing the side of him that should be killed that harmed people they cared about. So it was something they think it a win for a win for them. But usagi is going to make sure it was going to happen either way. thor was dealing with the miaka part for the time being so they knew that was being taken care of. They knew they have to release her one way or another but they have to way for the time to be correct for her to go and do her part in which she knew nothing about what is going on. She would not understand anyways she seemed to not get her mother intelligence it seemed. Or she was playing it that she is smart and didn't want no one to know that she is so she was able to play dumb and be a lazy pig who has a bottomless pit for a stomach. They just wonder on that sometimes.

"Where is the bitch that you call the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Tamahome

joker arched a brow at what he had the nerve to ask and call his grandchild. he being such a smug jack ass. And he things he was going to leave here able to walk he had another thing coming his daughter is going to kick his ass from one end of this palace to the next for the crap he pulled on her children. He knew that was something he wanted to do as well. But there was a time and a place for that.. and then slice his body to tiny bits he knew his brat well when she was in protective mother mode. beast god to be dammed for them to summon. the bastard asked for it when he went over to kuto and heeded none of their warnings that there was a obsessed chick who wanted him. and the man who wanted to be with his daughter and keep her for himself like a prized trophy. and be dammed while he was still alive and breathing he would never ever let that happened to his daughter.

"Oh you wont be so smug once my daughter gets her hands on you!" Hissed harley and regina

Tamahome looked over to the women that was the former queen of the moon and the former evil queen. Oh well he was being smug it seemed that he was the one who nearly killed her the last time. oh he enjoyed what he had done to her. And what he and nakago done he was going to take the ones who they had fun with. he got her twice and nakago got her three times. And well they lost count on how many times they had they done with the others. That was a good fuck and pleasurable with his screams and cries. Plus the spell endymion made to make your cock gets larger from the cries of pain for the person your fucking. lucky bastard even though he hated the fact he used his form to do what he wanted. while joker was growling knowing what he was thinking at this point in time as his brat in laws was right on both sides of him making sure they give him the stare down as well. But he knew where his mind went when he saw that smirk and they all knew it all to well. And by the way the power is going off in the palace it was not going to be a good thing for tamahome since usagi is in protective mother mode.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You stupid asshole." Growled Tasuki

"This does not concern none of you. So which one of you weaklings are going to tell me where the priestess of suzaku is?" Asked Tamahome

nnoitra and kenpachi had to hold joker back for that one so he didn't go and kill tamahome. that was usagi job to get tamahome that way. and they knew from the feelings that was heading their way fast that she was not going to be holding back this time. she would avoid the pain from her healing body to just murder tamahome. and while was a huge no no on calling the wrong person weak, he better be lucky he was dealing with usagi and not her father since he was going to have his ass beat if he was. one thing never ever call a joker line weak it is a crime against you. And most of all he harmed the joker line as well. When he messed with miaka and her siblings that came along. And most of all his prized gem of his heart was his daughter. But he was not one to mess with either when it came down to his family. But usagi was in protective mother mode and it was not a good thing when it was directed at the person she is after. Tamahome will know what pain in once she is done and over with him. and she was not going to play nice this time around. She was going to be giving it to him and make him suffer for everything he has done.

 **"TAMAHOME PREPARE TO DIE!"** Roared usagi

Everyone turned to see usagi in her cosmos form with silver lightning crackling around her. she was not going to show no mercy against him this time. While the rei and amara was behind her. they are going to fallow their friend and sister to the end of the world. and this is something they knew that tamahome was not going to be able to back out of this time. but this is was not one of those fights for him to be used in. Everyone gulped knowing that tamahome crossed the line when he messed with her children and harmed her children. usagi is a very protective mother and it was something all of her race she was born into was known for. And now tamahome is going to l earn on who to not fuck with when it came down to a type of beings children and what happens to said people who think they are able to get away with the things they do and try to get away with. And most of all nakago will get his in the end from all of this he was on the list of to kill people for what he done to miaka other sibkings. they knew he was one of them who harmed him. so he was going to suffer for what he did to her children that came along to kuto. And she will make sure it was going to be painful.

"You give him hell my daughter and don't hold back." Said joker smugly

usagi nodded to her father's command for her to do. she already had that planned to slaughter him mercifully.. As she stared down the stupid bastard that stood there before her. She wanted to have her revenge on him for what he had done to her. Her power flared and cracked around her. while hotohori and tasuki knew that look and knew that tamahome was doom for this world. They knew all to well what happens those who did evil, usagi who is neo queen serenity. so he better be confessing all of the sins he had done before he meets his maker in which the soul society and or hell either place he would end up. or he could end in the other world in which that is highly unlikly. But then again it was something tamahome had done and it was mess with her children. And that is something that he should of never ever done. plus nakago is going to get his in the end for even thinking he was going to get away with the fact he did that to her children that came to help. And most of all to usagi as well since she knew that he was in tamahome form to do what he wanted to do. But for now they are going to be dealing with tamahome.

 **"YOU WILL DEFEND YOURSELF! YOU SICK FREAK! YOU WILL LEARN A LESSION FOR DARING TO HARM MY CHILDEN YOU FUCKER!"** Roared Usagi

usagi voice filled with power that only silver crystal was able to do. while harley and regina was dabbing at their eyes at their little girl all grown up. It's so hard to believe sometimes. But they are proud that she is a fighter. Loki smirked he always loved this side of usagi. usagi threw a sword at tamahome she will make him see what see that he was nothing less than a sick freak and she will show him what power means and what happened to those who messed with her. and they are going to know what happens to those as well. and sadly most are somewhat still dead from what they had done to her. she could name them but that would take a while to do so. Well basically become hades bitch's. But for now she was going to make him suffer for everything. And most of all she was plotting out nakago death as well. She knew she was going to make his death painful and it was going to be so sweet when she gets him. but for now she was going to enjoy making tamahome her bitch and he was not going to like what she was going to do to him. but she hoped this plan was going to work for him to come back to him former self.

"Oh my dear little sex slave you should never gave me the sword. Oh I see my little sexy other children is over there to. Oh how I enjoyed your screams of pain while me and nakago and the emperor fucked that tight little ass as our cocks grew bigger each time you screamed and begged and cried for us to stop. You should know the spell from endymion. " Said Tamahome

 **"WHAT! YOU DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDCHILDREN THAT WAY YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH.!"** Roared joker

Everyone scooted away from the man who just was about to kill tamahome but kenpachi made sure to knock him out. While they went back to watching to see how this was going to go. usagi ignored the statement and went in for a attack. Tamahome dodged the attack and grabbed the sword. As usagi went in for another attack. Both of their sword clang together. As tamahome kicked usagi stomach. But she skillfully back flipped and flew right back at tamahome. As everyone watched and hope this was going to end the way they all hoped would end. But for now they all only could watch. Tamaki was not going to show no weakness he stood his ground and showed tamahome he was not going to be afraid of him. but inside he was afraid. But loki patted his son back to let him know he was proud on how he was doing. Plus he knew it was a lot of help with his mother in battle for their lives and to bring tamahome back to his former self. And as well it seemed that Tony was not the only man in the group that was getting horny from this.

 **"TAMAHOME HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY ARE! AND YOUR LOVE FOR MIAKA!** " Roared usagi

Both of her normally ice blue eyes was not normal right now. It seemed they were glowing blue with her power of the anger and hate she had in her at this point in time.. As she smirked darkly as her as the most powerful queen and sailor soldier. But it seems that her other sides took over she was going to make him pay for all he had done. It's just the power of neo queen serenity. he just hoped that one thing that her one daughter basically found on the internet that if tamahome would be close to death or the act of a soul mate would break the spell over him. and he would come back to his former self. but it didn't mean she couldn't still beat his ass for all he had done to miaka,

 **"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked her in the ribs sending her skidding making the marking on her back activate but she ignored it her anger was more than her pain. They watched her fight while joker had fatherly pride in his princess. even though usagi fuku was basically being ripped and tore from the fighting. Basically leaving nothing to his imagination. but her anger wad over riding all normal thoughts. Tasuki and diamond remembered what their serenity was able to do. and tamahome was going to pay and that is what is happening. no one messed with their kind. He needed to learn what he has done in wrong. And most of all allowing kuto to give him something endymion inventions.

"We have to stop them. We can't let them continue to fight like that." Said Nuriko

"We can't stop them. She can't stop either. She has to defend what is her's. and her honor and pride. It's in her lunarian nature. She is like me in a lot of way when it come down to things like this. If something of yours like family or love ones whatever is harmed. The person shall pay dearly for what they had done. And that low class warrior did a huge no no on his part. Drug or not. It was him who did the wrong and he was going to pay for what he had did." Said amara

Everyone who was still learning about things of this and they knew that she was speaking the truth. And tamahome did put something that was a major no no on his part in more ways that one. hotohori and tasuki understood what he had said. amara and loki sighed and knew they would be in the same place as she was in if it was them. well that would be most of them. while spirit watched on with worry in his eyes. stien laid a hand on his soul mate shoulder. he was in love with usagi as well. he just never knew that he would be a soul mate to a dude. maybe that is the reason why he and spirit well did the stuff they had done together when they were together.

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome in pain

usagi had sliced tamahomes arm. And crouched on the ground. And pushed on her legs and went back after tamahome she was not even close to being done. Tamahome jumped and tried to slash at her. When he finally did he felt victorious. they saw how much of a fighter that she was. even though some of them mostly mitsukake and chiriko is seeing this for the first time. so they are shocked at how graceful and how much of a deadly person she was when she was fighting and knew for one thing never ever wanted to be on that side of her. it is highly bad for your health.

 **"DON'T GET TO SMUG YOU SICK FREAK! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME YET!"** Roared usagi

usagi took her hand off her stomach as she went back in with her sword clanging against his, while they battled to see who will die or be seriously injured in the end. This wont end until one of them died. while everyone watched on with interest and wondered how this would win and who would die in the end. and they are just happy that miaka was locked away somewhere so she didn't see this again. and she would probably stop usagi once again for her love of tamahome. and they knew usagi would all the love of her daughter and all of her children. she would do anything to protect them. Even have her life ended. It was who she is and she was, and never going to change on that one. But she wished her daughter would grow out of the stage she is in. but she knew she was not going to rush what is going on with miaka. She just hoped this was going to work for her daughter sake. She could be dammed about herself on how this was going to end for her. Just long as she knew her daughter was happy with her soul mate that is all that mattered to her in the end. And all of her children and grandchildren was to be happy. That is all she was hoping for.. all she wanted to see her is to be happy and that is what all of them wanted to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka banged on the doors of the room that thor stuck her in and locked her there. She needed to get out of there to get to tamahome she knew that she had to stop this or he will die. she knew what her mother was going to do to tamahome. and she wanted to stop her before she killed him in cold blood. she needed to get to him to let him know that this is not him. and she didn't care if he killed her in the process it would make her happy to even let him know she loved him and to let him know that this was not him and he was someone else completely and needed to come back to them all. But she knew what her mother was able to do, and she was not going to let her mother kill her soul mate. And even though it meant the death of her mother and everyone else. So be it she knew tamahome her love her soul mate would live up. And even though she knew she was being selfish in all of this. But she never really cared on how she thoughts. But for now she needed to save her soul mate her lover and the man she is meant to be with for forever.

* * *

 _"They will be killed."_ Thought Miaka

* * *

Miaka continued to bang on the door in hoped that someone had the guts to let her out of the room ,.. when two flash's before she with smirked. She sighed why did it have to be the twins that like to pull pranks and why where there even here. and she knew for sure they would let her out of here for sure and the she would be able to stop this pointless fight. even though she didn't even know this was all planned out for them to come in and let her out when they had tamahome beat down and close to death enough for her to get him to come back to the right state of mind.

"Tamaki open the door it the right one this time no gay guys backing each other." Said Hikaru and Karou

When the doors opened miaka trampled over tamaki to get to tamahome and the fight as fast as she could, this was going to end and end now. She didn't care for her life one bit. And she knew that she would try to stop and bring him back somehow. she just hoped she would be there in time to stop her mother before she killed him for everything. all she could do is pray and hope that she would be able to get him to come back to her. and if he wanted to kill her to come back to his normal self and then she would be happy to know that. She rather let her mother and everyone else die just to keep tamahome alive. It was what she was willing to do. She just didn't care just as if she had tamahome in her life. That is all she wanted and all she would ever need. And most of all to know he was alive is all that she ever wanted. She never is going to listen to the lectures that was given to her. She knew she should since this way is going to get her killed one of these days, but for now she didn't give a dammed and she wanted her tamahome back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight._

As the swords clashed in the rain. Cuts on each other. usagi and tamahome jumped back and panted. At the same time they jumped with their swords raised to see who will get impaled first. this was going to be the finishing point of the fight. they had to say this was a good fight and they knew it was not going to end well for tamahome. but yumichika flinched as if he felt someone that he locked up was running to where they are and to stop the fight in which would be bad timing to have that happen. Whoever it was to let her out was to early on the releasing. But for now they are going to have to wait and see how this was going to play out. And make sure this was all going to work in the end. They don't now if it was going to work on how early on in the game with the drug in tamahome system.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed miaka in horror

As tamahome and usagi both got impaled on each others swords. usagi fell gracefully backwards her fuku was in tatters as her blood soaked from all of her wounds.. while tamahome reached out as if he was trying to reach for something that was not there or was it miaka.. while everyone was there is shock or either glaring at miaka for the ways he went about this. usagi is wounded badly that is not the way it was meant to happen she still had the sword right through her stomach. it was only meant to happened to tamahome to bring him back. And like always she didn't care on what happened to her mother in the end of everything. It was always going to be tamahome and the only thing she would care about. They all shook their heads the lecture would never ever work and why do they always waist their breath in giving her one.

"Mi..a..ka .!" gasped Tamahome

as both of their bodies hit the ground with a hard thud. while everyone stood in horror at the scene that was there, they didn't know what to think, miaka messed up and distracted usagi and she got impaled. while she was being glare at from most of them. that was not the way it was meant to play out. the stupid girl could have came about this differently but nope she had to scream when they are about to stabbed one another. and now usagi was going to have to be healed from her being stabbed. miaka stood there in horror from what she was seeing before her. she didn't care about her mother right now. tamahome is the only thing she wanted at this point in time.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed Miaka in horror

Miaka ran over to tamahome not even bothering to stop by her mother who was coughing up blood lucky still to be in her sailor cosmos form. But she did make sure to stomp all over her to show her how much she was pissed off at her. that made her cough more blood out from her stomping all over the wound where she was stabbed at making her mother cry out in pain. and she stomped on her so she made her point a crossed. Which everyone glared that she had just done that as joker flashed over to his daughter and pulled the sword out. While loki flashed over and laid her head in his lap. as he started to run his fingers through her hair. joker was ashamed of what his grandchild has just done to her own mother. How could she be so heartless on what she has just done. they all sighed and shook their heads in shame from what she had done to her mother. As hotohori and tasuki was by her now to make sure she was going to be ok. miaka was rude in the way she went about that this was her mother and how she treated her was not right in none of their books. Her siblings was even ashamed of her.

"Tamahome! Tamahome! Don't go! Please don't go!" Cried Miaka

Miaka cried into tamahome shoulder. Some of the look off to the side not wanting to watch this. They felt bad for her but this was out of their control. They needed to see what will happened it could go either way he could come back or she will die. usagi watched from where she was at and see if the plan worked to see if this would bring him back. while she was stabbed while doing this for the stupid daughter of hers. and she was stomped all over from her wound. Her children are going to be the death of her one of these days.. she just have to see if everything that they planned would work.

"Priestess..of..suzkau?" gasped Tamahome

"Yes that's me!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome tried to reach for the sword to kill her since she made it easy for him, miaka took it into her hands and pit it in the man she loved hands to let him do what he wished to do to her. miaka just wanted to see him to come back to his former glory. not this robot that nakago and yui had made him into. she wanted him to be back to the same old perverted tamahome that she loved and meant to be with. screw summoning the beast god if it meant to have him by her side forever that is all she would be happy with.

"If you want to kill me. Then kill me. I love you Tamahome." Cried Miaka

Miaka leaned in to tamahome face she wanted to kill him when he does her in. as she killed him hoping this would work. As he raised the sword to be ready to stab her when he was ready. Usagi`s eyes was wide as was everyone else. they had a feeling that this was going to be the way it would turn out. but they are still waiting the bond between soul mates would break it. that what they read over the research. so they just hoped what they basically read was going to bring him back and not kill miaka. they all prayed even though they are made at the both of them at this point in time. and they all have done some stupid shit in their life times for love as well.

 _"This scent. The feel of her lips. Her heart beat. Its all to familiar."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was about to stab her when nuriko step forward to stop him from killing miaka. minako looked to see something that was different changed in tamahome as if he was coming back. the planned worked they saw it was coming back. the bond of the soul mate while he was in the state he was in. it weak. Endymions mind control drug was leaving him slowly. even though nuriko stupid as ever. he was going to stop it thinking that he was really going to kill miaka. but minako seen something that everyone else was seeing right now. Well usagi can see it as well. Along with the one vampire. you just needed to know what to look for. and that is something they all knew all to well.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T!"** cried Nuriko

 **"STOP IT HE'S COMING BACK!"** Growled minako

Everyone looked at tamahome as his ogre appeared on his forehead right where it should be. While hotohori was using the golden crystal to heal her wounds. Since he was the one granted with the golden crystal tasuki as well since they are the kings of the earth and the moon. Plus it's more powerful with the black crystal. they watched the scene before them. he had came back like they knew it would from the information they had on endymions inventions. Even altered it was not hard to figure out. The only thing endymion made was the poison. They could never figure out that one. so this was all that was needed. plus the soul mate bond was reconnected to have him come back to his suzaku warrior stupidity perverted glory that they all seemed to know and love that was tamahome. plus his money boner in which they get amusement watching him do all the time. But there was going to be more to come later on. But then again they don't even know if he would remember on what he has all done while he was under the drug. But for now they are going to watch this scene before them. They are going to forget what miaka did to her mother to get to tamahome. Their plan worked that is all that mattered and tamahome is back to who he really is. And most of all to get his punishment for everything that he pulled and going to kuto in the first place and putting them through all of this in the first place as well.

"Mi..a..ka?" Gasped Tamahome

tamahome looked up at the woman he loved with all his heart as she seen tears sliding down her face. His mind is a bit hazy on what has been going on not even sure why he was in a lot of pain. he was in a haze of what the hell happened with everything that had happened while he was under that mind control, it seemed nothing has not come back to him yet. so he was confused why she was crying right now. and why was hotohori healing usagi for, and who are the newer people that he has not met yet. miaka was crying happy tears and didn't even know that this was all planned for her to even do this. even though she came in at the wrong time.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome reached up and brushed the tears away from her face. They didn't even care that they had people watching they were in their own little bubble just only thing at that point in time. as if no one else was around them. while everyone else watch on with tears in their eyes or while a happy smile on their face. it took all of this to get him back. and now they had some other things to do for punishment well after they get the scroll back that is and then they would go and kick his ass for all of this they got put through because of his stupid ass.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I hope you could forgive me." Said Tamahome

Miaka closed her eyes and smiled she was just happy he was the real tamahome and was back. She overlapped her hand over his larger one as she nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand relishing the feel of his skin. he missed that feeling from the time he was away from her. hell he missed feeling usagi skin as well. And most of all feeling the few of miaka siblings as well. even though when his memories came back from all he had done he was going to fell like a major and total jackass from what he all had done and did. and let nakago do as well when he remembered that as well. and that is something he would never ever want to forget since he enjoyed it. even though he knew he should feel ashamed of what he had done but it was something that he would not bring himself to feel.

"It's ok Tamahome. Your back that's all that matter's." Said Miaka

"Mitsukake can you heal him?" Asked amara

"Yes I will." Said Mitsukake.

Mitsukake kneeled in front of tamahome as he started to heal the wound. A bright green light glowed over the deep wound. As usagi smiled from her one husband back well only hotohori since her other husband is still wounded because of him as well. even though it seemed tamahome was still hazy. but there was a lot of planning to do to go to kuto and he would not be going alone this time. usagi would be the one to go with him. that and minako that would be huge help with her powers. and maybe amara would come along as well since she would be able to use her power as well.

"Tamahome your back!" Chirped Nuriko

Hotohori and everyone made their way over to tamahome. Everyone welcome back tamahome and knew they kick to kick his ass for even going over to kuto. But then again they knew that his punishment was over with since he got a good ass kicking. but they needed to get the scroll of suzaku back before the punishment gets. so the would need to sit down and plan something out before the fun of his punishment begins. as they all went in the palace to talk about how they are going to go about going in kuto and get what they needed and their property maybe fuck with nakago head a bit while they are doing that.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

Tamahome **walked down the dark halls with a disillusioned usagi in her cosmos form with him to have his back in this. While sailor Uranus and sailor venus came along for help. Lighting flashed through out the palace. Walking past nakago with sailor cosmos , Uranus and venus. Their powers was all around him. He made sure he passed him like he was still under the mind control drug endymion invented. Lucky that they came with him. He would be doomed again. Even though he was going to be doomed when he returned back home. It's bad enough the line gotten much more larger with the amount of people who is really pissed at him. But then again he should have been somewhat prepared for this type of thing when it came down to his punishment for leaving.**

 **"That was quick. Very quick. Did you get rid of the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Nakago**

 **"Yes sir!" Said Tamahome in a monotone**

 **Tamahome started to walk past nakago again hoping that he was not able to sense what was going on. Even though it was a mercury made a false mind control drug on his ear so it could be passed as a real one. Since the real one is being tested so they would know what they could do the next time kuto pulls something like this. Thry already cracked the altered version of endymion poison. So if that was pulled again they will know how to cure it. Nakago's eyes where wide with realization that tamahome is no longer under endymions altered mind control drug. How the hell does these people keep finding ways around his tricks. Well he just altered endymions work to make it much better and hard to crack. He knew something was up by the way he was and talked this was just to perfectly planned and something was up.**

 **"TAMAHOME!"** **Yelled Nakago**

 **Nakago took out his whip and slashed it at tamahome. With sailor cosmos and Uranus and venus help. she helped him dodge the whip as he crouched down to the ground. While venus and Uranus used the special powers usagi gave them. Uranus and venus had the power to used strands to make someone not able to move. Basically paralyzed the person from moving. While tamahome held the whip in his hand. His ogre symbol was there for all to see, while usagi used her power to make the strands more stronger. She didn't want to take no chances with nakago. She don't trust him to not attack them. Or imprisoned them so they could not leave. Even if he did try he wouldn't be able to hold them for long. That is all the needed right now. While nakago was wondering why he was not able to move. It was like some kind of power was holding him in place. It seems that tamahome did not come alone.**

 **"How did you return to your normal self?" Hissed Nakago**

 **Nakago was beyond pissed off that tamahome had broken his altered version of endymions mind control drug. He made sure that it was so altered that no one could find out how to break it. That also went for the poison that endymion invented as well. But he enjoyed altering them to make endymion inventions way better and more powerful than they were before. But it seems that these lunarians are able to break his altered version of the great endymion work. Yui ran up to see what was going on only to see tamahome was back the way he once was, her heart broke at the scene before her very eyes. Plus she knew she is going to be in deep shit with usagi for using one of the very things that made her life a living hell. So basically she has to face the music and accept the anger that was going to be directed at her. And hope for forgiveness in the future for the wrongs she committed.**

 **"Oh yes I have you over growned body glitter covered ass. It seemed that you get some kind of sick pleasure of messing with peoples heads. This device that you planted on me seemed to let your to control me. The same way endymion controlled usagi. But you only altered it to the way you wanted it. Here have it back. And shove it so far up your ass when you fart it wouldn't even come out. Since you soooooo enjoy ass play and forcing others on other people. Yes I know that deep dark secret of yours you want usagi to be yours. And it will never happened over my dead body." Hissed Tamahome**

 **Usagi along with amara and minako only growled. that's why nakago was the way he was with her. Amara was not going to let this sick freak who wanted her kaneko. Her queen friend and leader. Amara walked over to him since he didn't know she, minako and usagi was there. But she still going to boot him in the ass and stomped her way back over to tamahome. while tamahome threw the fake device to nakago who was still trying to figure out who kicked him in the ass. While minako and usagi was using the new venus love me chain to make nakago remain right were he was. They didn't wish to take any risks right now. But the fun will begins when they return home. Tamahome is going to get the punishment of the lifetime.**

 **"How? How did you break free from the spell? There is no way in the world for a cure for endymion mind control drug once it entered the humans body," said Nakago**

 **Tamahome only glared back as it was time to reveal the person who booted nakago in the ass. As sailor Uranus, sailor venus and sailor cosmos was revealed themselves with a shimmer of silver light,. Nakago growled he was even more pissed off that he didn't notice them. And it seems they were the ones who was controlling his body. How could he not even notice them even here. He just wanted to kick himself in the ass for this one. He was mean to be the strongest of the seiryuu seven. The more intelligent one who made the strategy for war. And as well the well planned attacks on other kingdoms. So how could he not even know there was others with tamahome. But how in the seven layers of hell did he break free from the drug he altered. Endymions work should have been unbreakable. But it seemed he was wrong once again. He needed to make sure he pays more attention to when he uses the altered drug or others he alters from endymion notes.**

 **"Well you sick bastard. I'm guessing you shall have to use that tiny thing that you call a brain. And the brain is not you cock mind you. You will have to figure out that for yourself because none of us will never tell." Hissed usagi**

 **"I wasn't really thrilled about coming back to see you again. but usagi and the other two insisted to mess with your mind. That was their enjoyment. and oh suzaku I love how they think." Said Tamahome**

 **Sailor Uranus whacked him in the head for that comment he has made. as he rubbed his head and shot her a glare. But he shivered from the look that sailor Uranus was giving him. He was going to shut up before he was going to be impaled on her sword. That is something he wished to happen. While yui was watching with wide eyes. She felt fear build up within her she felt that power that flowed off usagi and the two other sailor scouts. She knew amara was one to no to mess with. Because she felt amara wrath before when she went on the jealousy rants that she had about she deserved to be a princess and the daughter of neo queen serenity. She never thought miaka deserved to be a princess. Sure she new how she was brought into this world. But she never wanted to be apart amara anger. She knew how protective of the royal family. As well the others.**

 **"But we had to come and get the suzaku scroll from the filthy hands like yours you filth." Hissed amara**

 **Nakago only became more livid as the scout of Uranus staring him down with cold blue glowing eyes. Her sword close to his throat. But he will not show fear to one of the most protective sailor scouts. He knew the stories that yui told him. But he on,y glared back as a blue flame appeared around him making him look more evil. As his power of seiryuu showing his power. But it didn't faze the four of them that was standing there looking like they where going to murder someone. But usagi groaned and knew the gates once again warned her and the others that it's not the right time to kill nakago. But the time will come. But it's not coming soon enough. But they had to follow the rules of space and time. because it's the biggest pain in the ass to fix.**

 **"How dare you suzaku filth. and the rest of you." Hissed Nakago**

 **Yui ran up to him and held onto him armor before he did anything to harm any of them. She knew she felled in keeping tamahome herself. Or making him hers.. While usagi along with her two scouts had a very dark looked in their eyes. They are ashamed from what she had done to tamahome. Most of all use something that came from the man usagi had suffered under since the first fall of the silver kingdom fell. And had to break the spell by watching her two soul mates die in front of her both times. She regretted doing it sometimes. but she is selfish and enjoyed what she had done. But maybe one day all of them could forgive her but then again she will leave the subspace bag her for her with some clothing and books.**

 **"Nakago don't do it! Don't hurt them!" Cried Yui**

 **"That whip of yours it has no power over me today. Chichiri is back in konan with the help of Loki the god of mischief, and a the other sailor soldiers. Their helping out usagi,minako and amara who are protecting me. Mark my words nakago. I know I am not strong enough to go against you right now. But fear me in the future." Hissed Tamahome**

 **usagi eyes glowed blue to show as her neo queen serenity powers. While the two scouts with them was glowing as well. They are going to protect their queen. They were going to make him piss himself before they left. Even though they wanted to murder him. But the time gates is always going to show them until the time is right to murder him slowly. But usagi will leave some parting words as well she will kill him and be the one to do so. Plus she wanted to say how disappointed she was of yui. She was not happy knowing yui did what she had done to tamahome willingly. And most of all use something that was used on her to cause her harm. And by the man who made her suffer from the time of her first kingdom. But she never knew how evil keeps getting his work and inventions. While amara wanted to say something. But she would do it the next time she cross paths with yui.**

 **"Oh believe me nakago you will not survive the end of this. I will be the one to murder you and I will enjoy the joy the screams of your pain and suffering. And for you Yui I do feel bad for you on what had happened to you.. I have had the same done to me but be thankful you where not cursed. Mine lasted since the fall of the first silver kingdom, But this time for this you have done to tamahome was very endymion. Most of all it was his invention it was used on me. How dare you use that on anyone, I had to watch my soul mates die before me each time I broken it. But this is something I cannot forgive lightly. You were a selfish little child for doing so. You will never change on that. And most of all tamahome and the rest of us will never forgive you. Unless you change then we might consider forgiving you. Until them we will see. But we only wish for your wounds to your head and your heart and soul. but make sure you stay away from body glitter the pervert as well." said usagi**

 **Tamahome grabbed usagi arm before she turned back and killed nakago in her weakened state that is something they didn't need him to see or find out. As usagi used the garnet rod to open the doors of space and time so they all can go home. While leaving a pissed off nakago who just wanted to go after them to make them pay for what they said to him. And most of all what the did to him, he never will take kindly to that sort of treatment. He makes other die slowly for doing what they did to them. While yui stood there in shock as her eyes leaked with tears down her frozen face. Now she knew she really screwed up from how the woman she thought of as mother said to her. She knew the words said to her was all true. But she could not bring herself to even care. She felt no shame in doing what she had done. And will never fell bad for doing it. It was something she wanted and she took it. Even though by evil means that is. She should of known it was wrong. But she don't care and don't regret anything.**

 **"Lady yui., are we just letting them just leave like they did?" Asked Nakago**

 **"Yes, let them go." Cried Yui**

 **Yui clutched at her chest with the sub spaced bag to her even though usagi was angry with her she still provide her with things to wear. But then again she felt like the lowest garbage alive since she pulled something so evil and vile. Usagi laid down the law. She was not usagi mama when she spoke those words. She was neo queen serenity. But yui still didn't feel shame or anything, if she had the chance to do it again. She would do it. But then again next time she would play her cards much more correctly next time. But for now she was feeling the heart ache from the words that was said to her. It broke her heart all the more from the woman she wanted as a mother. And most of all losing tamahome to the filthy whore miaka. Now she is able to have it all. And as well summon the beast god that she herself should be doing. But nope miaka once again gets everything that she should have herself. It made her heart grow more colder and her soul more darker each time hatred showed its ugly head. Even though she had no clue on how dark and evil her soul and heart was growing each time she showed more hate.**

 **"There is nothing stopping them now. I drove the only two people away that I love." Cried Yui**

 **Nakago had a raging boner from what he was feeling when usagi was there. He was not even attracted to the two scouts that was with her. All he wanted was usagi. His neo queen serenity. He wanted her tied to the bed so he could do the things he wanted to do to her. All of his fantasies that was inside his head, the ones he jerks his cock to every night. But Then again it seemed that he needed to releave himself and quick he didn't even notice that yui had left. So he left to go and do his business of self abuse.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back in Konan**_

 **Everyone was sitting around and having their meal in the dining room. Tamaki played the piano for everyone something he had gotten from his mother as well. as she watched from where she sat. his father sat right next to him, even though he had no clue draco had the same father. But he understood about how his father was banished a few times. But he has a large family so that makes him very happy. Loki smiled his children are his pride and joy. Thor smiled he was happy being with his children as well. The rest of the avengers settled in nicely, stark and some of the others are going to be setting up the new equipment in the morning. Stark thought it was a good idea to bring along some of his stuff to put it with the lunarians technology. In which is very impressive to all of them who gets to see it for the first time.**

 **"Da! Hey were is miaka?" Asked Chichiri**

 **Everyone turned and arched a brow at the second perverted monk they had to deal with, he should know where miaka is. But it seemed he has not figured that one out yet. But the enjoyment of what they had done to him for the punishment for doing what he had done. He was stupid enough to go and be a hostage. Even though the line gotten a lot larger than it was before. But tamahome learned his lesson. Well that is what they hoped for that us. Because next time tamahome pulls something like this. It's not going to be pretty next time. Because loki and thor has gotten close to miaka as one of her step fathers. Like all of her step fathers was protective over all her siblings that was not their own. But they will protect their own. Tamahome learned that the hard way.**

 **"Well do you have to ask after tamahome beating from everyone. Tama- kins and miaka are spending time together." Chirped Nuriko**

 **Everyone who was in the beat down line sighed in relief when usagi didn't join in since she had her fun. But joker along with all of the scouts was the first ones in line to beat the living shit out of him. Then the line just kept going on and on for a while. They just had to have mitsukaki to heal him so he would be able to go and enjoy himself after his punishment. Well in rei case she set fire to tamahome ass to make him suffer more. But they had to make her stop it even though it was funny seeing him run around with his ass on fire. But all funny things must come to a end. Nuriko smiled at the memories of what they all had done to tamahome.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **After usagi,amara and minako and tamahome had gotten back from kuto she lead him down to a part of the palace that seemed planed and he only gulped and felt fear what he was about to receive then again he was expecting it.**_

 ** _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH TAAAAAAMMAAAAAHOOOOOMEEEE! TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!"_** _ **Said a all to happy joker**_

 _ **Tamahome shiver at the long line of people who was ready to beat him down. He only bowed his head in shame and accepted the beatings that was about to happened. as joker beat around a bit then tagged amara in. as amara punched him a few times and then let the loudest fart and smelliest one ever in his face. As the two stronger ones left to go and relax now and left him to the mercy of everyone else.**_

 _ **End flashback**_

* * *

 **Everyone was laughing their heads off at the memory the one with amara farting in his face was priceless. She made sure she ate stuff to make it smell worst than normal. So she was very proud of herself for doing so. Even hotohori had his piece in there. It was so bad they had to give the poor healing from orihime. Well rei did set his ass and dick and calls on fire a few times. So it needed to be done because it was the right thing to do. Sure it was amusing but all amusing things came to a end. Plus miaka would have been angry with him if they didn't stop torturing him and heal him up.**

" **And I had to admit that fart was much needed." Chirped amara**

 **Everyone started to laugh again as they all swapped stories of their most amusing battles. While their conversations lead over to were miaka and tamahome where who was listing in. even though their stories was much more entertaining than what miaka and tamahome was up to. Hotohori loved hearing what battles everyone was in. and all of the evil that has been stuff he and tasuki missed since their second death by endymion and wise man. But either was everyone's stories are always good to hear. Plus all of their plans on getting the remaining technology set up.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Tamahome and Miaka**_

 **Tamahome was in chibi form while he crouched hugging his legs in his emo corner with darkness all around him as he mopped about. He was very depressed on what everyone had done to him, he never ever thought it was going to end. The worst was when he was running around being on fire by rei. That woman is pure evil. But what was worst he got shocked by thunder from thor. It was just a horror show for him. And sad enough he now knows what pain is. It was like they wanted him to learn a lesson. But he will do what he had to do again if it came down to it. Sure it would be extremely painful to ho through what they had done to him. But in the end it was worth it. maika looked over to tamahome but oly seeing him in his emo corner. Miaka walked over to him and poked to see if he was alive.**

 **"Don't you think Tamaki music is pretty?" Chirped Miaka**

 **She noticed he didn't even flinched from her words he was still in his emo corner and moped about. She even thought the fart amara had done was funny but she wont tell tamahome that. But it seemed that he was being depressed since his punishment. It would of gotten a lot worst if she didn't step in to help tamahome. But she could understand the punishment for what he basically did. She just hope he would not try that again, she didn't know if she would be able to stop them the next time. But then again he would probably deserve the punishment if he did do something like this again. She wouldn't know if she would stop it next time if he did something like this. But for now she was going to enjoy the night with her tamahome.**

 **"Don't worry tamahome. Its not like it was all you! It was the mind control drug that endymion created for my mother and the rest if the scouts and the ones around my mother !" Chirped Miaka**

 **Miaka bent over to look at her tamahome more better. she was going to help make him feel better. She just hoped that she will make him feel so much better. But then again it was her own form of revenge on tamahome for leaving like he did. And putting her through the hell to get him back. Even though the mention of endymion mind control drug makes him remember such horrible things from when he was under the mind control drug. Well the altered version of the mind control drug that endymion created when the first silver kingdom was around. She may act stupid but she is really smart. She just didn't wish to show her intelligence because she just wanted to have fun a while longer before she let's go of the stupid act. as tamahome flinched from the the altered mind control drug that endymion made. And as well the name of nakago,. And his poor abused ass from being fucked there by the perverted general.**

 **"Like how you nearly broken my arm. And instead it was my mother!" Chirped Miaka**

 **Tamahome jumped out of his emo corner and had his hands over his ears and tears where pouring out of his eyes. He didn't want to remember all of his horrible acts under the mind control drug. He did enjoy some of the acts he had done under the mind control drug. While miaka still looked all to happy as if this was her revenge for him. Sure she saved him from what everyone torturing of him. But a girl can torture her soul mate as well. She deserved to use her own punished by herself. And she knew the correct way to do so. It was something that she been wanting to do. And the torture of the mind is the best way to do so. She is her mother's daughter after all.**

 **"And how you ripped up your love letter and then raped my mother three times in a row! And most of all my siblings that was with us!" Chirped Miaka**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOOPPP!"** **Cried Tamahome**

 **Tamahome was trying to push those memoires back of his mind. While he screamed and cried, it seemed that miaka does have her mother's evil side after all. He wondered if this was her form of torturing him But then again he could but it seemed miaka was enjoying this to much as if this was her form of revenge. Sweet mental revenge. It was what her mother does best since she learned it off rei and a few others. So yeah she was going to use the skill that some of the scouts and her mother was well known for. Tamahome wondered why usagi children is do evil when it came down to him. It was like they all lived to make his life a living hell. Even though they did it out of love and caring for their family or whatever they are to them.**

 **"And you nearly killed my mother and tasuki!" Chirped Miaka**

 **"AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** **Cried Tamahome**

 **"But don't worry it was all because of the altered mind control drug that endymion invented!" Chirped Miaka**

 **Tamahome went back to the emo corner to mope more. He was crying from all of the torture that was given to him. He never ever thought miaka would be like that. But then again she is her mother's daughter after all. So yeah she was doing what she wanted for her own person reason against him, Since he couldn't take no more of his pain and mental anguish from the torture that she was giving him since it was all metal torture and she knew right where to hit him. Miaka wondered if she went overboard with her revenge. She wondered if she broke him or something. But she knew tamahome was strong enough to take it from anyone. Even nakago himself when it came down to what he had done to him while he was their prisoner. She was completely mad at yui for what she had done to him while he was her prisoner. But she could forgive yui for what she had done. She is her best friend after all.**

 **"Gee I was only trying to cheer ya up." Said Miaka**

 **"I'm sorry, I know I cant repay none of you for all I have done, I hope everyone could forgive me. I hope you could forgive me and most of all usagi and your siblings that came along. I don't even know why your not mad at me. I know there is a rather few people that where. And I don't even blame them on that. How could you even stand being around me?" Said Tamahome**

 **"Well I was angry at you. Once you got ip and left without but then I forgave you, I nearly thought about being unfaithful to you." Said Miaka**

 **Tamahome shot up with his eyes wide. How could she say that to be unfaithful to him. But then again he could go and murder the person who she was going to be unfaithful with. Miaka is his soul mate. She was his and only his. But then again it would be only right that she would since he was kinda unfaithful in some ways with yui and nakago but then again that was out of his control. Tamahome shiver in disgust from those memories that flashed in his mind. He stills feel cheap and dirty from all that had happened to him when he was held in kuto against his will. The horrors of the terrible things that happened to him. And the terrible things that had been done to him. For the love of suzaku yui molested him in his sleep. And put things in places that things should not be placed. Miaka don't know of the horrible things that happened to him.**

 **"Don't worry I don't have the guts to cheat on you." Said Miaka**

 **Miaka ran to him and hugged him to her. She hugged him so tightly as if he was going to disappear or leave her again. She has every right to feel that way since he left her once to pull something stupid. She just don't trust him to much. But right now she wanted to feel him against her to make it seemed he was really there and not a figment of the imagination. Like in her dreams while tamahome wrapped his arms around her. She missed him so much. She only wanted tamahome and alone. Tamahome sighed and held his beloved to him. He missed this feeling when he was being held captive with yui. In which he didn't want to deal with her crazy ass anytime soon. But right now he was going to forget that for now and enjoy the night.**

 **"Don't you ever leave me like that again. please Tamahome." Whispered Miaka**

 **"I wont , I promise." Said Tamahome**

 **Tamahome lifted her chin up so he was able to look into those lovely eyes of his beloved. as he dipped his head down and kissed her passionately pushing all his love and desire in that single kiss. And in Hope's that she would not feel his boner. Sure she would please him because she has done it before fir him. And he has for her. They only made it to hand jobs and ick sucking and ball sucking and ball fondling. And well ye only angered her and eat her out. That is how far they have gotten sexually. Tamahome knew he should think on those thoughts later. While he slid his hand slide down to her ass and left it there he loved the feel of her ass under her palm.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Hotohori and usagi**_

 **Everyone left to go back to their chambers. Even tasuki had to stay in another chamber until the ones with the healing powers come back since they where kinda tapped out on that. With all if the wounded from the battle of kuto. And the punishment of tamahome. So tasuki will have to wait a bit longer for him to be fully healed from his wounds. Even though rubius was never one to have the patience to wait for long, plus with his personality from being with being reborn as tasuki. But they are one in the same tasuki and rubius. While usagi and her first soul mate was left there. As hotohori who is the reincarnation of diamond as he stated to kiss the side of her neck and suckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ground his harden cock into her back side to let her know what he wanted to do.**

 **"Oh my diamond lets have some fun! Soooo try to catch me!" Chirped usagi**

 **In a flash she was gone. She did love the chasing game they play sometimes. Hotohori groaned as she slapped his ass. Oh how he lived it when usagi was like this. Oh his serenity is soooo going to get it tonight he was going to pound her into the bed. As he smirked at the mere thought as he searched for her power and when he did he sneaked up behind her and covered her mouth they where still outside and he ripped her clothing off and so did he.**

* * *

 _ **Lemon start**_

 **Hotohori smirked as he lips ravaged her skin nipped and sucked as he fingers probed the tight cavern of her tight pussy he couldn't take much longer as he rammed his harden cock into her as he pounded into her harder and faster with so much speed as she moaned his name over and over again as he shot his seed inside of her.**

 _ **Lemon end**_

* * *

 **Hotohori had to prop himself up as he gazed down at his and tasuki beloved. he and his serenity had to redress each other they were going to lay under the stars for a bit longer. As the moon light up usagi skin like the moon goddess that she is. Oh how he and rubius loved it when the glowing moon lights up the skin of their serenity. While they enjoyed each other company for the time being. That is all he wanted for right now. Sure tasuki should have been in here. But not with the injuries that he has. His half of the golden crystal was not healing him as quickly as they wanted it to. But for now they let sleep drifted off to them.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in kuto**_

 **Yui was in her chambers crying from the pain she felt from the feeling of ,loss and heart ache. Plus she could of caused a war even further. Usagi warned her if she starts a war she will not hesitate to kill her. Amara did tell her what happens when you start wars with the silver kingdom. It never ends well. She knew it was because she would fight for her children before she fight for her. Yui sighed and remembered how crappy she felt for all she had done. She used something that was made by a evil man. Well the one evil man who happens to be miaka father. sure she had no clue of the darkness was taking over her heart and soul. Each time she has more hatred. Her soul and heart will grow more and more darker and evilness will take over. Nakago walked in feeling like the end of the world from his self abuse and it was the best jack off fest he have ever done. He sat next to her and started to run his fingers through her hair even though he wished it was usagi.**

 **"I'm sorry lady yui. I was trying to bring you happiness. And all I did in the end was to cause you more sadness and pain." Said Nakago**

 **"Tamahome and usagi must hate me now. After what I have done to him and I knew how usagi felt about things like that. And now miaka will summon suzaku with…him and get whatever she wishes," cried Yui**

 **Nakago only smirked even though he felt the same thing since usagi was not sharing his bed with him in his arms. It's the place where she belonged. he did get the feel of her around his cock with him looking like tamahome something he was able to do with his powers. But that feeling was one that was never ever going to leave his memories. It is what he has been jerking himself since that night he felt her sexy body. But this was not the time to be thinking of such things. He needed to make yui feel much more better. plus he has something up his sleeve that will fuck up the summoning of suzaku. It was a gift to make lady yui to feel much better from what happened.**

 **"Lady yui do you really think things are really going to be that easy?" Asked Nakago**

 **Yui's eyes snapped open from what he had just said. What the hell did he have up his sleeve now. Is he really trying to start a war with usagi and the others. Because it sure as hell what he was trying to do, she knew all to well that they will loose to the likes of usagi and the others. but now she knew his dark deep secret and she could use that against him when the day came around when she had to do something. And most of all it would be some form of black mail she could use against him. But right now she really needed to know on what he has planned. Or what he has up his sleeve to destroy the summoning of the beast God. Nakago only smirked to show he did indeed have something up his sleeve after all, it was like he enjoyed playing with fire when it came down to usagi. In which she knew he would not stop until the very end**

 **"What do you mean by that Nakago! What in the world are you plotting to do to them all now?" Asked Yui**

 **"Didn't I tell you that everything shall work out in the end. So nothing to worry about lady yui. Soon enough the trap I set up for them all will spring and screw things up for them all." Said Nakago**

 **Yui blinked in confusion since when did he tell her that one. Why didn't he tell her he was planning a back up plan. Sure he never been wrong to her or steered her wrong. But whatever he has planned it was something going to be good. But then again she never really listened to him when he talked half the time. Only because he always drones on about things she knew nothing about. Well other than the fact he us causing a war between the wrong beings.. Some time she wondered if he ever noticed she blocked half of he was saying. Or just don't listen to him.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in Konan**_

 **In the dark shadows on a balcony a small kid with his hair up in a strange hair style. He looked up at the stars and if there was something about to happened to the people he should be with.**

 **"The stars of suzaku. The stars tell of misfortune."**

 **The kid left and went to his room to pack he needed to leave at once. Since he had to stop what that will about to happened. as he took all his belonging and packed then neatly.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile the next day in Konan**_

 **Miaka was sleeping happily dreaming of her and tamahome together. While hikaru and karou was sent to wake up their sister. They knew they would end up stomped all over when they do. As she cracked one eye open. But she needed to be awake to put food in her stomach and then go and have a meeting with their mother. There is so much that needed to be done. Miaka wanted to shut her eyes and go back to sleep. the bright was blinding her. Hikaru growled in annoyance from how long it was taking their sister to get her lazy ass up out of bed. She sure was loud last night and so was tamahome as well in this very room, it seemed they have been playing around with each other. Oh this is going to be used for black mail for them to use against her when they needed to.**

 **"Oh it's only you two. And you know it was in such a nice dream to." Said miaka**

 **Miaka finally realized something as she shot straight up knocking the twins over and trampled all over them. They only shook their fist at her in annoyance they hated when she did things so randomly it was to much like minako. It's like minako was the one kinda raising her. But the doubt that. But she has the same mind set that minako has as well. Miaka ran down the halls of the palace to tamahomes room pushing past everyone with a few curses at her for her rudeness. Well she just basically trampled them to the ground so they have the right to be angry at her right now. Even though they are sadly used to the ways of miaka. As she burst into tamahome room to make sure was was back and not in kuto.**

 **"TAMAHOME!"** **Cried Miaka**

 **All she saw was him counting his money on the floor with dark circles under his eyes as if he was up all night long. Well that should not be odd to her since he does love his money. Tamahome felt someone watching him as he looked up to see miaka looking at him as if he was not even there. He kinda understood on why she would be feeling that. But then again she has the right to feel the way she was feeling.**

 **"Oh hello Miaka, I've been counting my money stash that I had under my bed. And I keep coming up a coin short." Said Tamahome**

 **Miaka eye twitched in annoyance from what tamahome was doing. It seemed that he hasn't changed much from what he been through. she thought her brother death the kid was bad when it came down to his OCD. But the difference between her brother and tamahome he gets nose bleeds and passes out after his freak out. But she would have to say this cuts the cake with tamahome with money. It out beats death the kid in his issue with the issue with money.**

 **"You have been up all night counting money?" Asked Miaka**

 **"Well before I left I knew I had 429 gold pieces. And now I am a coin short.! Oh blast is all to hell I have to recount again!" said Tamahome**

 **Miaka only smiled brightly at him only to know that he don't have blood spouting out of his nose when he lost his money. Fir the love of the moon. death the kid had blood shooting out of his nose that reminded you of a bloody fountain. While the other who joined in to watch what's going on basically started to film what it was. They just get a lot of amusement out of watching tamahome.**

 **"He hasn't changed one bit." Thought Miaka**

 **"Don't worry miaka. Im not going no where I promise. You came running in here to see if I was still here am I right. Besides I don't want to feel the ager of everyone again even usagi." Said Tamahome**

 **Miaka only shook her head at him he had it coming to him when he got up and left. He was warned and he got the crap beat out of him and farted on from his disobeying the warning that the gave him.**

 **"HA! I SEE IT! I FOUND IT! I AM THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"** **Cheered Tamahome**

 **Miaka just left and went to go and gotten ready for the day. It seemed that he was still cheering when she had gotten back but this time she seen people laughing at him and she noticed that he was filmed. They knew this was not the time to waste because it was to dammed funny to start with,**

 **"Now my money is safe. Lets go and get something to eat!" Chirped Tamahome**

 **Tamahome and miaka walked down the halls hand and hand. Miaka was in her happy little bubble that her tamahome was indeed was back, since all the other times was her mind playing a trick on her.**

 _ **"Now that tamahome is back. Along with all the suzaku seven is here. That means its almost time to summon suzaku. And also means a lot of eating and celebrating!"**_ **Thought Miaka**

 **As miaka sat at the table in the grand dining all with everyone around the table with wide eyes at what miaka was doing.. miaka was shoveling food in her mouth like it was normal for her to just for this with out blowing up her stomach,. They all watched with somewhat of disgust. Even some face palmed and left to go to the meeting room, while the others that was left thought that everything went back to normal when it came down to miaka and the love of food. It was not a stopping thing for miaka, or just slow down on her eating as well. It's kinda sad that thor was eating like miaka, it was like they think food is going to die out sooner or later. Some of them just learned not to grab something because they will be bitten.**

 **"Well she haven't changed that much in that department. It seemed thor is added into her eating habbits." Said Tamahome**

 **Everyone snickered at the thought of that if they did ever stop eating that much. Loki got up and left. But there is being a bad influence. It seemed that they did stop eating that much it would be something would be akin to the end of the world or they were really sick. While the rest of them left to go ahead to the meeting room. While miaka went into deep thought on what she has to do now. Most of all she needed to think on her wishes that she will wish for. Since it was almost time to do so. They have all the warriors and tamahome.**

 _ **"First when suzaku appears and mama becomes suzaku. I have to ask for yui to be returned. There so much we need to talk about so we could be friends once more. Then I will ask for tamahome and I can be together forever,"**_ **thought Miaka**

 **Tamahome was discussing things with stark and banner. Tamahome finally realized the tense anger that was pointed at him. It felt like fire up his back. He was wondering if rei was around somewhere. He turned to look at tasuki who had his nose in the air as if he was not good enough to be in his sight. Was he the one making him feel that way. He was told that he is the second earth and tge moon king. And as well the reincarnation of rubius crimson, if so he wondered what his issue with him was. While everyone who was left was going to see what tasuki was going to do.**

 **"Hey why are you not eating nothing?" Asked Tamahome**

 **"Sitting next to you make me lose my appetite." Said Tasuki**

 **"Hey what the hell wrong with you? We just only met and you and your already holding a grudge against me?" Asked Tamahome**

 **Tasuki shot up and slammed his hands down on the table with flames in his crimson eyes. this little bastard is not going to fuck with him like that. His eyes glowed with fire in them. T show that he us one of the kings of the moon and the earth. Which made usagi sighed at what was about to happen, it seemed that no one warned tamahome about her rubius. But then again it would be kinda funny, but she had to leave to start the meeting soon. She knew she will see the video later of what was about to happen. Tasuki was getting all riled up again. and she couldn't do nothing about it since he was still wounded from their fight,**

 **"WHAAAAT JUST MET! JUST TAKE A LOOK AT ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU BEAT THE REPECTIVE CRAP OUT OF ME AND MY SERENITY OVER THERE!"** **Yelled Tasuki**

 **usagi and hotohori along with some of the others left to go and get things ready for the meeting that was about to happened it seemed the order had newer members and started it here in konan, ami and taiki and a few others made a meeting room in all. Stark added to the touches with his technology he wanted to add it. So he named it the war room, Tamahome had a flashback but not the one with tasuki in it. As he punched him wounded hand.**

 **"OOOOOOWWWWIIEE! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I AM HEALED YOU LITTLE JACKASS!"** **Yelled Tasuki**

 **Everyone either snickered at the two who was still bickering. While half the room left to head to the order meeting so they could get all the folders out so they could have the information what will be discussed. They wanted to see what the war room that was finally finished and is able to be used. They used unused rooms in the palace to make different things that was needed.**

 **"Oooooohhhh miaka, when you and usagi summon sazkau and you make her to suzaku. Will you please make usagi mine," chirped nuriko**

 **Everyone either snickered at the two who was still bickering. While half the room left to head to the order meeting so they could get all the folders out so they could have the information what will be discussed. While no one was listening to nuriko and miaka. Nuriko had starry sparkly eyes from what he had just requested. With every fantasy that he has ever had about usagi, minaka was kinda grossed out by what nuriko wanted. That was when miaka fully understood nuriko request fully. That was when miaka eyes bugged out from her sockets since she was in shock that nuriko was bold enough to ask that with tasuki was in the room.**

 **"Why the hell you want that?" Asked Miaka**

 **"Well your mother is the neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. and I have been in love with her since I was a mere child, and even more so once I gotten to know here." Said Nuriko**

 **Nuriko had his hands clasped in his own mind theater from what it would be like to be her soulmate. While minako left she couldn't take the mere thoughts of usagi being with nuriko. As she tossed her napkin down and left for the war room. While miaka needed to think on what nuriko had asked of her. It creeped her out from what he had asked. Plus there was others who asked the same thing of her to wish for them. But she would never do that to her mother. She waited for far to long to be with her soul mates. Well after she had to watch them die twice in front if her. So it was a wish she needed to think on carefully, the slightest change of the time lines it would crash. Well it would be a mega pain in the ass to fix. And after the time lines are fixed. Then she would have her ass kicked for even pulling something like this.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Kuto**_

 **Nakago was humming to himself he had a lovely night last night with the dirty dreams of him and usagi in the thows of passion since he knows what it feels like to have his cock inside of her. Oh how he wanted to have that again. But he will by his time until he was able to do so again. He sighed and knew that that his good mood was going to die soon since he was making his way to lady yui room. As he went into yui room to see if she was going to get up.**

 **"Pardon me lady yui. Are you ok? Are you still sulking?" Asked Nakago**

 **Yui rolled her eyes from what he had just asked. It was the most stupidest question that he had to ask. It was like he was trying to annoy her with his stupid questions. She just wanted to be left alone, and how could nakago be so cold and heartless don't he know what she was feeling. But then again he is a man and they seem to not notice what a woman feels like. It was obvious on how she was feeling if he just looked at her and not trying to ask such stupid question, even though it was kinda out if concern for her. Well that is what she takes it as. Or he just wanted her to get up and do something. yui let out a sigh of depression she just wanted to be left alone.**

 **"What is the trap that you have set up for miaka and the others?" Asked Yui**

 **"If you wish to know. Will you please get out of bed. You stayed in bed far to long. I have someone I would like you to meet." Said Nakago**

 **Nakago crossed his arms how did he get stuck with a priestess that was such a pain in the ass to deal with. She was always a bitch and evil. And most of all selfish. He even doubted that the one for the suzaku was even this hard to deal with and she actually did something. But she was a tad bit better than the one they are stuck with. It was like he was the unlucky one to get the little spoiled bitch for a priestess. He rather deal with the suzaku priestess at least she was entertaining when it came down to the suzaku priestess. Nakago sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.**

 **"No forget it nakago. I don't feel like seeing no one right now." Said Yui**

 **"You might change your mind if you know if It one of the seiryuu seven." Said Nakago**

 **Yui had to sit there and think on that one. She knew she would have her own seven warriors but didn't she have to go and hunt then down herself since she was the priestess on all. But then again nakago did find her to.**

 **"The seiryuu seven?" Asked Yui**

 **"Yes the seiryuu seven. Just like the priestess of suzaku had seven warriors. And you lady yui the priestess of seiryuu had seven warriors. Myself included," said Nakago**

 **Yui sighed and pushed herself up even though she didn't feel like doing anything. But nakago has been a mega pain in her ass about moving and doing something. Or work on helping Getty g the rest of her warriors. But why is she not going out to hunt down all her warriors it seemed she hasn't don't crap since she had gotten here. Well other than roofie someone and then molest them,**

 **"I thought the priestess was supposed to look for all seven of her warriors? And I haven't done something." Said Yui**

 **"The priestess and her warriors are drawn to one another, like how I was drawn to you when you. But if you wont get up I shall bring him here later." Said Nakago**

 **Nakago left with his cape billowing behind as he walked off in annoyance. He hated his priestess but he had no choice in the matter to fallow her since she was the priestess and he was a warrior of seiryuu.**

 _ **"Well it seems that I have not lost to you yet miaka."**_ **Thought Yui darkly**

 **Yui laughed like a mad woman it echoed down the halls of the palace. Made nakago cringe in fear he hated when she did that it was just way to creepy. As he left to leave far away from that laughter. He knew her mind was filling up with darkness when it came down to where yui mind is heading .**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Konan**_

 **Miaka rushed down the halls to hunt down where her mother had been at. It seemed that almost of everyone was not around right now. she needed to speak to her mother before anything happens. While she watched chiriko play his flute and stopped when he noticed miaka was there.**

 **"Oh Miaka." Said Chiriko**

 **"Do you know where my mother is?" Asked Miaka**

 **"They informed us to not bother them in a private meeting in the war room." Said Mitsukake**

 **Miaka sighed it seemed she had to hint down the meeting room. It seemed stark got his way and got the name of war room. But then again it kinda is a good name for it. As she took off once again to find the war room and only followed the directions that was given to her by mitsukake. Even though she knew she would get lost on her way there. But she will find the war room. Even though the room has war room right above it.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the war room**_

 **Everyone who attended the meeting sat at the oak table listen to what was being said about what their spies has found out from the boarders of their lands. And what is needed to be done. As the come up with ideas on what to do when it came down to what will, happen sooner or later. The only thing they have on their side is power and very powerful allies. While they had their own files there before them to have their own copy,..**

 **"So your telling us monk that the seiryuu seven is already began to gather." Said loki**

 **thor crossed his arms over his chest he and his brother was on the same page for once. They all would have to step up the training for the soldiers. With the help if thor it should be a mega big help. It seemed that kuto is still not wind of their power here in their capital and that will be their downfall. But they will fight with all they have and never give up. Kuto will fall at their hands.**

 **"Well its just a rumor. But I'm taking it to be importantly is now how many can practice sorcery. Then again I have mush . Then again I have mush sorcery from the training I have from you guys.i couldn't break through that barrier by myself in kuto. It was way beyond me well until now. usagi had to help break through it." Said Chirhiri**

 **"So your telling us there others out there other than the moron.?" asked thor**

 **usagi sighed she needed to know more information on all the warriors so they could make a proper battle plan then again they already was ahead of schedule as it is their soldiers and guards are getting stronger by the day. But they didn't even know other than nakago. He's the only warrior they knew about, so the hoped the could get some Intel on the other warriors before they meet up with them in battle. They need to make a battle plan before anything happens. Usagi sighed again in annoyance. But she knew all of the pieces are falling into place. Just way to painfully slow for the puzzle pieces to fall into place. And as well she didn't want to worry her daughter in all of this stuff. She has enough to think about with the summoning and tamahome being back,**

 **"Don't mention this to miaka. She had just gotten tamahome back. And I don't want to have this resting on her shoulders." Said makoto**

" **Yes I have noticed how happy she is and relieve to have him back." Said Kagome**

 **"You worry about her don't you usagi?" Asked Chichiri**

 **Usagi sighed and closed her eyes as she thought on how far her daughter has come a d how much she grown to since she has been here. And she is very proud of her daughter. Well she is proud of all of her children that is. as they all wondered what she was going to say, but they all did worry about her since she was the weakest one of the group even though she was not human, she getting close to letting go of her thoughts of I want to play human is coming to a end. It's going away slowly but it's making them happy. They have been waiting far to long for her to come to this point.**

 **"Well I maybe over a few thousand years old. But I knew my children was raised by others I knew to keep them safe. But I always knew miaka would have been one of my rare children. But I have Hope's that she will break out of the stafe she is in. everyone of us tried. But it seemed our new home has been doing well to bring her where she should be. But I love all my children the same." Said usagi**

 **usagi let out a watery smile it seemed that she remembered when she came to see her when time was out of whack. But she has become more proud of her daughter. She was on her way to becoming what she should be. But it's going to be such a slow process for her to break free of her idea of how she should act. Most of all the act I want to play stupid. But in the end she is rather intelligent. But she does hide it well. but she has a lot of hope in her daughter, she was starting to know how harsh life can be. Even if your royal but it wont save you every time when you mention it. Most of all with her being one of her daughters. It's just hard to not be in danger. Usagi sighed as she looked around the room saying the meeting was over.**

 **"It seemed that we have someone wishes to come in." said Chichiri**

 **Chichiri put his mask on as everyone gathered their things so they could leave the two alone when she came face planting into the room. They needed some much needed mother daughter time. There was much to discuss between the two of them. They just hoped miaka finally realized on what she as doing was in the wrong. As everyone shook their heads and left so she would be able to get her peace out in the opened. Even though some of them was going to listen in. they wanted to know what miaka wanted to talk to her mother about alone. It's not like they would notice them there listening. But then again its usagi they are talking about here.**

 **"So daughter of mine. what is it you need to talk to me about.?" asked usagi**

 **"I just came to apologize for all the trouble I have been causing you mama." Said Miaka**

 **Usagi closed her eyes and sighed with sadness. She understood on what her child went through. She went through some much more worst than what her child had to go through with her soul mate. She was not able to do what her daughter did when she felt the pain of her soul mate being gone. Or what nakago did to him. She had lives to protect. She had battles to win. So she didn't get that chance like her daughter. Plus endymion was still alive and making her life a living hell like he always enjoyed to do. And as well had to live through out time with Pluto, but usagi got up from her seat and took her daughter in her arms as she let her cry into chest. she knew she had to let this out before anything that will go down with the summoning.**

 **"Oh my little one. don't worry so much. Your my daughter never forget that. Plus I will always love you. so no need to be sorry believe me I have my days as well my little one." Soothed usagi**

 **"Really you not angry or going to disown me and hate me like yui had said?" Asked Miaka**

 **Usagi only sighed in annoyance at what yui put in her daughters mind. That pissed her off even further. But usagi only giggled so show her child that there was nothing wrong. But miaka must need to know that yui was trying to get inside of her mind. And it seemed it worked as well. Even though she knew yui and tamahome are her weak spots. So yui used it to her advantage to make her daughter feel low and ugly. Yui was just digging her grave much more further as time moves on. She didn't wish to murder yui. But she's kinda heading to that side of things to make her pay for her crimes for what she had done against miaka. It was something that might have to happen even if didn't change. Sure miaka might not like it. She needed to understand it must need to be done. Maybe it would snap her out of the mood she is in.**

 **"No my darling daughter I'm not. Your my daughter why would I do that. I'm just so proud if you on how far you have come my darling child. But what yui had said to you is wrong. that's something came from someone who had lost themselves in pain and suffering. And they had to refine themselves to see the light. I won't lie to you though with all of her hatred she has. Its consuming her heart and soul turning them into black darkness. But there is time to save her still. but it has to be the correct timing for her to do so, she has to see through the haze of darkness and hatred. So never forget that you one of my children. And a princess to the earth and moon. Never forget that my darling children. Now cheer up and go and find tamahome. Enjoy the nice day my little one," Ordered usagi**

 **Miaka nodded as her mother nudged her out of the room. She had to think on the wise words her mother gave her to go on, but then again her mother was always wise. But if her mother is right there must be a time that would be right to save yui before the darkness takes over her soul and heart, he mother always knew what to say. She had a feeling tamahome was not to far away she could feel him getting closer. But her spirits was lifted finally on what her mother has said to her. Usagi sighed and sealed the doors shut so no one was able to get in. and put spell up that no one is able to hear their conversation as blue flames appeared and sat in one of the seats.**

 **"Long time no see old friend." Said usagi**

 **Hades knew that his old friend would be able to help the woman he loved deeply. But she would do everything to protect what's hers. Plus she was one of his high captains. Plus his soul mate and her baby will be safe in her hands along with the others. It seemed dumbledor is causing trouble in the soul society's well oden. So they are all going their part to fight, but get sword spirits are doing well in the fight.. he just didn't need his beloved stuck in the middle of the fight. Plus her sister and the others are here to be with her. Plus she could be a mega help with a lot of their battles they are dealing with. Usagi looked at the woman she has a feeling she knows who she is.**

 **"You probably already know I am indeed here to plead for your old friend. I want you to take in the woman I love and her baby." Pleaded hades**

 **"I'm shocked but happy in some ways. So tell me what's her name and her story." Asked usagi**

 **usagi snapped her fingers as everyone else came in to see who was sitting there. This was regina sister. So she is her aunt in some ways. Even though regina is her mother since the beast God too her baby who was herself. That is how she was with joker and harley, who was her parents reincarnated from the silver kingdom. but either way she was happy to meet her aunt zelena. She would make sure she will be super happy here. But she knew what was going on in the soul society. She knew it will be ok in the end. They don't need her yet. But if they do she would have to go and fight..**

 **"Well her name is zelena and well this is the real kicker here. She is the wicked witch of the west. Her half sister is the evil queen who happen to be one of your birth mothers. Sad story on how she was reborn. As the evil queen. But I will say this she will have a happy ending.." Said hades**

 **" I know why you are here. I got word on what's going on over in the soul society. If you need me send word and I will be there." Said usagi**

 **"no worries I will come to you if we need you, but will you help my beloved.?" asked Hades**

 **usagi raised a hand and went over to him and hugged him to her. To let him know he was doing the right thing. Plus she could use he aunts help in what I'll come in the future with kuto. Zelena was still shocked that her sister was reincarnated into her half sister. But then again this was more shocking when her niece is a lunarian. Hades let out a sigh of relief. She would not be able to help with the war inside of the soul society. But he knew she would be a mess help here in what's going on. Plus she could bond with her sister.**

 **"Bring her here she is among friends and family and she will be safe. Plus they wont like what will be coming to them if they end up here." Said usagi**

 **Hades knew he made the correct choice as he took his oldest and dearest friend in his arms and hugged her. As he left in blue flames. While everyone left so she would be able to comfort her. As he came back with a woman she thought was dressed like the 1960. Well it seemed that she didn't have the same sense of fashion like her birth mother. well her birth mother who was reborn . but then again she has two birth mothers that was reborn. Hades knew where his old friend well now family mind went off to.**

 **"This is zelena please make sure she gets proper training from the best. And take good care of her my old friend." Said Hades.**

 **Hades turned to face the woman he loved dearly and placed a hand on her cheek to kiss her. He wanted to say his goodbyes until they saw each other again. But then again there us a war going on in the underworld. It seems that endymion gotten loose along with a few evil bastards as well. He wanted to make sure that she would know that she was going to be safe and loved with everyone he knew. But usagi knew he would be ok. She wrote a letter for her sword spirits to help out in the war. Plus anyone else who is in the crystal palace. But for now she watched the love they had between each other. But then again she would be able to get to know her aunt.**

 **"You shall be safe and help where is needed. They would protect you and your baby with their lives. And usagi is niece. You will be able to spend time with your sister." Said usagi**

 **"Your usagi? My sister spoke fondly of you. It's nice to see she has a biological child." Asked Zelena**

 **"Yes I understand how you feel believe me. But your with family now and friends as well. you shall be accepted with open arms. and really you wanted to mate with robin hood honestly I could of chose better than a man who pranced around in green tights with merry men. Singing about men in tights." Said Kagome**

 **Zelena laughed something she rarely did that was something else. She felt at else with her and she followed usagi to her chambers that was set up in this lovely palace. It looked like something was about to happened. as usagi was explaining about the summoning of suzaku and her back story as zelena let one of the staff that her baby to feed it and place her in the crib in the room she was given, as she watched with her new friend. She liked saying that friend.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Miaka**_

 **Miaka took off running to see where she could find tamahome. It seemed everyone went back in for another meeting and she was shocked at what she heard but happy that usagi had offered to help someone who wished to start a new life.**

 _ **"Thank you mother. And your ever so nice to help a friend with a new life."**_ **Thought Miaka**

 **Miaka was deep in thought and didn't realized that she trampled over someone. Until she turned around to see that It was tamahome she trampled over, and oddly enough she heard people laughing.**

 **"WHY DON'T YOU EVER WATCH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING UNTIL YOU STOMP ALL OVER ME! HUH ANSWER THAT!"** **Yelled Tamahome**

 **"WELL WHY IN KAMIS NAME WHERE YOU SLEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDE WALK TELL ME THAT ONE SNARKY DUMMY!"** **Yelled Miaka**

 **Tamahome turned around as he was muttering to himself. As he clinched one fist as it shook in front of him. And why is there always people around when things like this happened.**

 **"Oh yeah like I really am going to come out and tell her I was wondering about checking on things because I was worried about her." Muttered Tamahome outloud**

 **"Did you just say something Tamahome?" Asked Miaka**

 **Tamahome blushed deep red not even realized that his muttering was outload. He needed to learn to not do stuff like that because people can hear him mutter about things he didn't want then to hear. He snapped out of his own little world. While there was more people watching since they joined in when they where just passing by.**

 **"Eh, nothing of importance. I kinda came looking for you. I just came to pick you up that is all ya know!" Said Tamahome**

 **"Why were you doing over here in the first place?" Asked Miaka**

 **"Nothing of importance." Said Tamahome**

 **Tamahome blushed when he heard joker finally come and watch and with the way he thought. He was sure goin to yell something really annoying or something to insult the way he was. He knew the joker well enough to know that he enjoyed to make his life a living hell. That as well everyone else. But he finally gotten used to how they enjoyed to make his life a living hell. Or just get amusement out of what they do to him.**

 **"NOW MY LITTLE PRINCESS BEHAVE YOURSELF! DON'T MATE TO HIM!"** **Yelled joker**

 **Tamahome blushed deeper and miaka just bowed her head from the way her grandfather thought. As she and tamahome left to go and find a peaceful place to be alone and enjoy their time together.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile a little while later**_

 **Miaka was hopping on the stones in the river while spelling out something. Tamahome stood watching with his hands in his pockets. While miaka stopped on the last letter and turned back to look at him.**

 **"Tamahome if there was anything in the world you could wish for. What would you wish for and what would it be?" Asked Miaka**

 **"Do you have to asked that question!" Joked Tamahome**

 **Tamahome imagined himself in chibi form in a huge pile of money and jewels. Along with nude woman with big boobies and huge butts. He was there drooping and laughing his head off as if he was in heaven.**

 **"Do you wish me to harm you?" Asked Miaka**

 **Miaka have tamahome a look that her mother gives her father before she attacked him in the head with her frying pan of doom. Tamahome flinched from the look that she was giving him even though he saw the look on her own mother and he flinched at the memory of her father being whacked in the head by something.**

 **"I wish for only one thing in this world. That is for me and you to live our lives together forever just like all the other mated couples in the palace." Said Tamahome**

 **Tamahome stood there smiling like a moron. That's all he wanted right now. Even though there was going to be a lot of steps in the way for him to do so, well that's what he was thinking that is. While miaka smiled back at him knowing that was what she wanted to hear from him. And that made her happier than she ever was to hear those words.**

 _ **"That's all I needed to hear. I wouldn't with for anything else in the world. Once me and mamq summoned suzaku and she turned into suzaku, then me and tamahome can live happy together."**_ **Thought Miaka**

 **Miaka hopped her way back over to tamahome and hugged him to her. She loved being in his arms. She felt safe and protected. And as well happy. Tamahome lifted her chin up and kissed her pushing all the love he had in her. As his hand roamed down to her butt and started to squeeze it to show how she made him fell. He wanted this to last forever and ever but he knew that things needed to be done.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Kuto**_

 **Yui finally forced herself out of bed now she was looking at herself in the mirror she saw the purple mark on her face from where usagi had slapped her hard. And she deserved that since she pulled that on tamahome. And the evil drug that endymion made. Something that lived inside of usagi since the fall of the first silver kingdom.**

 **"Lady yui? Please forgive this small delay. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for long. I would wish to introduce you to someone that I told you about. The one of the seiryuu seven. This is soboshi." Said Nakago**

 **Yui looked at the guy who was kneeling before her she crossed her arms as she eyed the boy as if he was less than nothing to her. Or what in the world could he do to help out. Or what his powers are.. he looked younger than her but she wondered why this guy could do. And how could he be one of the seiryuu. If she knew the truth about nakago he was spotted at the seiryuu warrior when he was a mere child,.**

 **"How do you do lady yui? I'm suboshi of the seiryuu seven at your service." Said Suboshi**

 **"You have to be freaking kidding me this teenager is one of the seiryuu seven? What use could he be to us? How can he interfere with the summoning of suzaku from here in kuto? "Asked Yui**

 **"I'm sorry suboshi . it seems that lady yui is in a foul mood." Said Nakago**

 **Nakago and the young warrior shame a common bond. They love the same woman and would do just about anything to get her. But nakago was the one who got to feel her tight walls around his cock. As he lead the warrior out of the room. While suboshi wondered what in the world her issue was. But he knew it was none of her business when it came down to what her issue is. Maybe he could ask lord nakago to see if he would be able to tell him so he could help where it is needed. But he had a feeling that he would not tell. He's the type to not give much info out if it was not needed.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back in Konan**_

 **Chichiri, kagome, hotohori along with vegeta and zelena was in the summoning room. While zelena looked at the golden bird she was already had a list of studies from everyone to help her along with her magic. But she would have to say this. Her sister has changed since the last time she seen her. Once she got her memories of her former life she seemed much happier. She gotten to know her niece and he family.**

 **"Hello all! Oh this is our new aunty?" Asked Miaka**

" **It's almost time isn't it?" Asked Tamahome**

 **Tamahome and miaka introduced themselves to zelena. Miaka never expected to have a grandma who is the former evil queen. And a aunt who is the wicked witch of the west. While hotohori and chichiri turned around to face the two before them. It was in deed about time for them to summon suzaku.**

 **"Yes it is," said hotohori proudly.**

 **"So chichiri. I have been meaning to ask you. How does this ceremony even work." asked Miaka**

 **Hotohori grabbed his wife's back side from letting out a spoiler alert. While zelena wondered how it would as well. as she looked over to see why her near friend squeaked like she did and shrugged.**

 **"Well its rather easy. No da. There is a spell that is read from the suzaku scroll. No da. Then the scroll gets burned in the sacrificial fire. regina who was known as suzeno at one point in time. She gave us some details but we shall keep those to ourselves." Said Chichiri**

 **Miaka unrolled the suzaku scroll and started to read it. As a puzzled took on her face to show she had no clue on what she was reading. Well she tried to read it that it but there was no way in hell she would be able to translate any of whatever language that was all over the scroll that she is attempting to read. While everyone watched her and wondered if she was just looking at it. Or just pretending to look at it. Zelena didn't know her little niece well so she only watched. She didn't have her grandmother in her.**

 **"Um yeah that is all good in all. But who is going to read this spell?" Asked Miaka**

 **"Well of course you and your mother. The priestess of suzaku and the embodiment of suzaku in which neo queen serenity. But she needs to be in her sailor cosmos form to do this. Who else do you think going to read it!" Chirped Chirhiri**

 **Miaka took a while to let that sink in. chichiri sighed along with some of the others knew what was about to happen, zelena is going to hear what her great niece is like when it came down to this stuff. but once it finally sunk into miaka mind she exploded from what she had to do. While everyone snickered from what they were seeing. Usagi sighed and knew she has been around minako far to long on how her daughter acted.**

 **"WHAAAAAAAT! YOU REALLY THINK I CAN READ THIS DRIBBLE! HUH! EVEN MY BASIC LANUAGE CLASS I MAKE A HUGE MISTAKES ALL THE TIME! ALL MY TEACHERS SAID TO ME IS MIAKA QUINN YOU MUST STUDY IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"** **Ranted miaka**

 **"Your highness and lady priestess we are here to prepare both of you for the ceremony."**

 **Before miaka said something stupid again usagi yanked her daughter and followed the maids to go and do their preparations for the summoning of suzaku. While they left everyone else to watch after everything else that needed to be done. Tamahome forgotten something in his pocket. He needed to return the object that he held on while he was under endymions drug. It was shocking to him that he was able to hold onto something that connected him to his soul mate. But he will consult ami and some of the others who has done test on the drug endymion created in the first silver kingdom.**

 **"Wait miaka I have something to give you." Called Tamahome**

 **When miaka didn't come back tamahome pouted in depression as if he wanted to give this back to her. Even though it meant the world to him. Until everyone's was broken out of their own thoughts by tasuki jumping on tamahome standing right on to of him in victory while erik gave his mate a look as if why she had to heal that one of her step fathers. Orihime sighed and only shrugged. She just felt bad for her poor step father.**

 **"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE ALLMIGHTY RUBIUS CRIMSON AND GENRO IS BACK! LOOK AT ME IN ALL MY GLORY!"** **Cheered Tasuki**

 **Tamahome jumped up after tasuki let him up after. Hotohori sighed his violate eyes closed he knew how much rubius anger was at tamahome. But they needed to get along so they can get through this. But it seemed that tasuki wanted to beat this guy head in it seemed he hated him for some ungodly reason. But then again it had to do with usagi. He even was attack by the lord of the underworld of all people. But either way he did miss out on the day that they all got their revenge on him. Most of all Loki and thor was not merciful on their revenge on tamahome.**

 **"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT FREAKING HURT!"** **Yelled Tamahome**

 **Tasuki was only looking at his nails as if he didn't give a damn what he had just done. His black moon and golden moon showed proudly on his forehead. It showed his status as the othed king of the earth and moon. And as well second emperor. Dressed in his clothing that was made for rubius and his favorite jacket. While some of the others in the room only snickered even zelena this was funny she felt right at home with everyone here.**

 **"Oh tamahome. I didn't see you there isn't that a shame in its self now is it? I thought I smelt major ass when I came in. oh wait it was ass since I step on a pile of shit." Said tasuki**

 **Mitsukake was leaning on the wall outside of the door with some of the others watching the little fight with amusement. While orihime scratched her head in embarrassment for doing what she did. But Loki and some of the others looked proud of tasuki. They still haven't fully forgiven the jerk just yet. He knew the lesson that they teach him on all of endymion work. Then he gets drugged by the same drug that they told him not to get into his system. But then he was stupid. But they would have to say that this place was never boring to none of them they see something amusing every day.**

 **"I see you finally had enough to heal him." Said chiriko**

 **"Well it was a huge difference when he was hurt. No da. It was quite peaceful around the palace well other than the fight here and there. No da." Said chichiri**

 **While everyone left to go and do what they needed to do. While hotohori and chichiri finished the watch on everyone to have everything prepared properly unlike last night it was ruined.**

 **To be continued**


End file.
